The Map
by Starlight8
Summary: Nell Montilice has no idea what her guardian had done to her nine years ago. Nor does she know the extent he will go to get her back. **COMPLETE**
1. Default Chapter

PLEASE NOTE: 1BabyBoy has very kindly uploaded the entire story to her computer and has edited it for me. I can now give you a readable version. Thank you 1BabyBoy, you're a star!

Also a heads-up for a new story that Hils and 1BabyBoy are working on together. That sounds fun!

Please also note that all author's notes will remain the same as well.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Belongs to Disney. Not making any money at all.

A/N: Okay this is my first POTC story.

I really couldn't help myself. I don't think I've felt so compelled to write a story as much as this one since I began "One time thing" over a year ago. I will be finishing "One time thing" I'm not deserting it; I have just had such a hard time of it at the moment that I wanted to write something lighter.

There's something about pirates which has fascinated me for a long time. My mother made sure I grew up on all the old pirate movies. It's actually from one of these films that my inspiration for this story comes from. I think the film was the Black Swan, but it was so long ago that I saw it last that I could be wrong. Anyway, the idea of Nell having a map tattooed onto her back comes from this film, so all credit to which ever film it was and whoever owns said film. The rest of this story apart from Disney's characters etc, is my own invention.

Also for this story to work I have to ask all you historical buffs out there to **forget** that at this time in history England was no longer Catholic but had become part of the Protestors faith and thus the Church of England (Protestants) was formed. I know that Henry VIII in wanting to divorce one of his numerous wives dissolved his connection with the Catholic church in order to marry again. And England was never again a Catholic Country as such. ( I can't remember which wife it was now) And thus started another bloody period in English history with the ransacking and murder of hundreds of monks, nuns and monasteries etc. But for Nell to be a nun I have to ask that you all forget that Catholics were persecuted at this point in history. I know I could have made her Scottish and part of the Clearances but that would make things even more complicated. Anyway, please forgive complete inaccuracies of English history. This is AU on the historical side of things.

And one other important thing: Jack will not be talking in the common tongue. I have nothing against the way some people write him, but he just didn't talk like that in the movies. If anything he was rather pronounced in his speech, take "Spring me from this jail and I'll take you to the Black Pearl and your bonnie lass." for example. I read an article in Empire magazine that he put the life into Jack. It was his idea how Jack would move and talk and also the gold on his teeth was his own idea. It wasn't written into the script at all. He's just a very skilled actor that can bring the character to life. He said in that interview that he based Jack on "Keith Richards" from the "Rolling Stones" when he was drunk. And if you listen carefully to Jack he does indeed sound like a Londoner sometimes; which would make sense as most of the pirates and buccaneers were English. The man (Depp) is a genius. For more proof of his absolute genius watch Benny and Joon. He just brings Jack to life in such a great way.

It's a J/OC eventually and there will be a little W/E later on. Yeah I know it's been done a million times before. Jack falls for Original Charater but I had to add my ten cents worth… so here goes:

BREAK

**Chapter 1**

Nell was sitting sewing a neat hem on Lady Clarence's day dress when she heard the first shouts from above. She looked up at the closed door, surprise coursing through her. The needle fell to the floor unnoticed as she got to her feet and crossed to the door. She pressed her ear against the door and listened, holding her breath.

She could hear the crew men running about shouting one word and it sent her reeling back from the door in fear.

"PIRATES!" someone banged on her door. "Pirates, miss. Go to m' lady's cabin and stay there."

Nell could hear the captain of the ship shouting at her through the door and then she heard him move onwards.

She looked about her as adrenalin flowed through her. Her eyes rested on the mullioned window of her small cabin room.

She knew that it was highly unlikely that Beaumont or D'Mornay, or anyone from the convent had chartered a pirate boat to follow her. In fact, she was almost certain that they would actually be glad to see the back of her. But she didn't really want to taken by pirates. She knew all about pirates, their deeds even whispered amongst the nuns in the convent: tales of pillage and plunder, rape and murder and things far worse.

She wouldn't let them get her. Determination made her move to the window and open it. The drop into the sea was frightening and Nell knew that if she were to fall, she'd most certainly die.

She looked sideways and saw the small balcony windows that lined the mullioned windows of the captain's cabin. There was little space on the balconies and she knew they were for show only, but between each balcony was a tiny ridge of wood that she would be able to edge herself between. If she could get there and hold on she might be able to remain unseen.

She looked back at the door. She would have to try and persuade Lady Clarence to climb with her. She couldn't in all good faith leave the woman to the mercy of the pirates, not matter how annoying she could be.

She crossed to the door and flinging it open she looked out into the now deserted corridor.

She made her way down to Lady Clarence's room just as she heard the shout from above to order fire. The boat rocked violently and Nell was flung to the floor. Shock poured through her but she got to her feet and banged on Lady Clarence's door.

"Lady Clarence. It's me, Nell. Open up!" She banged again, she could hear the woman hurry to the door and unlock it to let her in.

"We have to hide," Nell said breathlessly. "They will come across and search the ship for valuables. If we hide they might just take what they can find and go again."

Lady Clarence was far from her usual stiff self. She was close to hysteria and Nell knew that she would get them both discovered.

"Listen!" Nell shook the other woman and pointed to the window.

A flurry of shouts and gunfire came from above and Nell knew they had been boarded.

"We don't have time for this," Nell muttered and man-handled Lady Clarence to the window. Nell opened it and climbed out onto one of the balconies.

"I refuse to leave my jewels," came a highly pitched voice.

Nell closed her eyes in exasperation and leaned back in.

"My lady, please. If you come out here you'll no doubt have plenty more time in the future to buy more jewels. If you try to protect the ones you already have…. you may die."

Lady Clarence looked at her in horror and with a lot of effort managed to huff her way out onto the balcony. Nell shut the window behind her and helped the lady perch between two balconies. Lady Clarence was only a few years older than Nell but her station in her life had lead to her having a very spoiled disposition. She was taller than Nell, with striking black hair that was arranged artfully. Nell had blondish reddish hair that was arranged in a single plait that just skimmed her shoulder blades. Lady Clarence was classically beautiful with the pale face and rise tinted lips, which was the height of fashion. Her dress was heavily boned and made moving very difficult for her. Nell didn't have that problem as she was wearing a simple grey dress that was square necked and ankle length.

"Oh my lord!" the high voice of the woman rose to unbelievable heights as she realised she was now precariously perched above the sea. "I shall die!" she screeched and stared at Nell.

"Sshhh!" Nell clapped a hand over her mouth. "If you scream like that you'll lead them straight to us."

Lady Clarence narrowed her eyes in her pale face and glared as Nell removed her hand.

"I will not forget the way you have treated me young woman," she hissed but clammed up when they heard the sounds of more gunfire.

Nell kept herself perched closely to the lady so she could keep both herself and the woman from falling into the sea below.

They waited for what seemed like hours, listening to the sounds of fighting above them and then abruptly if seemed to go silent and then the sounds of cheers arose.

"Who's won?" hissed Lady Clarence. "Can I go back in yet? My legs are numb; I can not feel my right side and I am sure I have caught a chill."

Nell closed her eyes in exasperation and listened carefully to the cheers. But it soon turned into a victory song and Nell knew that only pirates would sing about pillaging and plundering in such a way,

"I believe we lost," she sighed. Her own legs had gone numb from being pressed so tightly between the wood and the woman beside her. Her arms were straining against her own weight and the added weight of Lady Clarence.

"Well, well!" came a voice from directly beside Nell. She turned her head and came face to face with the dirtiest man she'd ever seen. His head was shaved and suntanned a dark brown, but his face was lined and looked grimy. His mouth opened in a feral grin and Nell openly winced at the black teeth lining his mouth.

"You stupid girl!" Lady Clarence hissed. "You've got us caught."

"Cap'n?" The man's head disappeared back inside but Nell could still hear him.

"I think we got ourselves a couple of pretty birdies!" he cackled and Nell felt bile rise in her mouth.

"I can't move," wailed the woman beside her. "I can't move. I shall die."

"Oh do shut up!" Nell cracked out finally loosing her patience with the woman.

Lady Clarence glared at her, just as another head poked out of the window. This time, although still very dirty looking, his head was covered in long braided hair tied back with a red bandana.

"Now what would two little birds like yourselves be doing out here?" he laughed and Nell caught a glimpse of the gold in his teeth. But it was his eyes that struck her. They were so brown they looked black, a liquid black that seemed to shimmer. He had rimmed his lids with kohl and it gave his face a dark but very arresting look.

"Come along in ladies and we can have ourselves a little chat about what we're going to do with you."

"Let us go?" Nell asked hopefully, her voice quavered with fear.

"Well…" The man considered this for a minute and then shook his head. "Afraid I can't do that, lass. See if I'd found you earlier, you'd be in a boat safe with the other crew. But we've let them all go and Mr. Hock is, as we converse, setting fire to this pretty boat."

Nell heard his words with absolute horror.

Lady Clarence got the meaning of his words at the exact moment Nell did, but her reaction was instant and completely different.

"You stupid, stupid girl!" Lady Clarence screamed at her. "Hide, you said."

The man winced at the high tone of the woman and climbed out onto the tiny balcony beside Nell.

"Captain Jack Sparrow at your service," he spoke loudly and it effectively shut the other woman up.

"What are you going to do with us?" Lady Clarence demanded and Nell winced again.

"Well, if you'd be good enough to come inside I'm sure we can come to some arrangement that would suit us all," he indicated the window and Nell, seeing no other way, moved sideways to climb back over the railing. Lady Clarence followed her grumbling all the way.

Nell pushed herself back into the window and almost backed out again at the sight of four pirates in the room happily going through the trunks and chests of Lady Clarence's belongings.

Lady Clarence climbed in behind her and screamed in horror at the sight of the men going through her things.

"How dare you!" she screeched and Nell caught her arm.

"I don't think we're in any position to stop them," she said quietly. Lady Clarence caught a parasol that one of the men had picked up and a tug o' war started with the man growling at her. Lady Clarence growled right back and tugged even harder. Nell had to admire the woman's grit, even if she did have a death wish. She wasn't so sure she'd worry about a parasol over her life.

"Let her have it, Mr. Coals." Jack climbed in through the window and watched in delight as Coals let go of the parasol suddenly and Lady Clarence fell backwards onto the floor still holding the parasol. The men laughed raucously at her while Nell struggled to help her back up.

"Well ladies, if you would…" Jack indicated the door with a wave of his arm and he swayed through it expecting them to follow him.

"He's drunk!" Lady Clarence announced with horror.

"Aye, we all are," Coals grinned and came to stand right beside her. He leered at her and suggestively looked down at her chest.

Lady Clarence gave a gasp of horror and hurried after the pirate captain with Nell firmly in tow.

They stopped again when they were out on deck and Nell could see two boats drifting without oars and filled with the crew that survived. They were getting further and further away and Nell was actually relieved that she wasn't in that boat.

"You have two options open to you." Jack began to pace in front of him, his footsteps purposeful, his hands circling wildly with each gesture.

"You can come aboard with us or you can stay upon this wonderful ship and burn to death," he turned to them and grinned widely, bowing mockingly at them.

"What will you do to us?" asked Nell quietly as she kept her hand on Lady Clarence arm.

"Do with you?" Jack looked momentarily puzzled. "Why, what do you want us to do to you?"

"Set us ashore at the next port," Nell said quietly and watched as he laughed. Several of the crew had gathered around to watch.

Nell looked around her and spotted his ship for the first time.

"Black?" she couldn't help herself as she saw the black sails and black wood of the ship that was connected to their ship with grappling hooks.

Jack ignored her and began to pace again before stopping in front of Lady Clarence. "Who are you?" he demanded leaning forward and bending at the waist slightly. Lady Clarence lifted her head proudly but took a step backwards to get away from him.

"I am Lady Clarence Davenport. Wife of Lord Davenport and he will see you hanged for this outrage."

"He will, will he?" he mused and then laughed at her. "And will he pay a pretty penny for the return of his dear wife and her maid?" he asked her.

"She's not my maid!" Lady Clarence stated quickly and Nell groaned aloud. Nell rolled her eyes at how loose Lady Clarence was with her tongue.

Jack turned watchful eyes on the girl. "Then who are you, luv?"

"Nell…" she said quietly.

"Nell? Does Nell have a last name?" he mocked her.

"Just Nell," she replied carefully.

"Nonsense, girl," Lady Clarence spoke up quickly. "Tell the pirate, dear. You might get ransomed as well. I'll tell him. This is Sister Helen Montilice."

Jack looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Montilice?" he queried. "Should that fill me with awe or greed at the thought of a fortune in return for your good self?" his head turned sharply and he stared at Nell.

"Neither," she replied "I am…," she stopped, if she told him she was no one he might just kill her, make her walk the plank…

"She's a nun, a reverend sister," Lady Clarence told him confidently. "She's joining the Most Holy Order of the Virgin Mary in Port Royal." Lady Clarence crossed herself and Nell remembering herself in time did the same.

Jack looked at her in utter surprise, but a gleam entered his eye. "Is that so?" he asked her softly and watched carefully as she crossed herself again, place her palms together and looked demurely at the floor after nodding. She wondered if her little act was too much, but he seemed to believe them.

He just managed to keep the grin from his face as he spoke again. "You don't dress like a nun!" he pointed out waving his wrist in a circle.

"This dress is part off my habit. I have kept the rest of it in my trunk to keep it clean." She reached inside the pocket and brought out her prayers beads and her cross. She held them out for him to see and then promptly pocketed them again when she saw his eyes gleam at the sight of the gold cross.

He grinned and motioned to Coals. He waited till the man came close and then he whispered into his ear. Coals grinned and left immediately.

"Well, in that case, we'll deliver both of you ladies to Port Royal." Jack half bowed again, sweeping the hat from his head. "I'm sure whatever jewels you possess will be enough to pay for your passage."

"I beg your pardon…" Nell nudged Lady Clarence and smiled at Jack.

"Thank you," she said and glared at Lady Clarence.

Jack motioned towards the side of the ship. "M' ship awaits. Come this way, ladies."

"How do we get across?" asked Lady Clarence haughtily as she stopped at the edge.

"Rope, luv," Jack indicated one of the ropes and he caught it, jumping up onto the railings.

"You first, m' lady," he said mockingly to Lady Clarence.

She glared up at him and shook her head clutching the parasol to her in a defensive gesture.

"I do not think so!" she said stoutly.

Jack put his fingers in his mouth and gave a sharp whistle. A bald headed man called Timms came over and all Jack had to do was indicate Lady Clarence with his head and the bald man laughed delightedly.

He jumped up and took the rope from Jack, then he mock bowed to Lady Clarence.

"Can I 'ave the pleasure of this dance?" he cackled and leaning forward quickly, he caught her firmly around her waist, lifted her clean off her feet and swung himself out and over the sea.

Nell watched in horror as Lady Clarence clung to the grimy pirate her eyes firmly shut as they swung over and landed on the deck of the _Black Pearl_. She pushed herself away from him and dusted herself off as if she was covered in dirt. She raised the parasol and then thinking better of it lowered it again.

Jack laughed and looked down at Nell. "You're next, luv," he said casually and caught the rope that came back.

Nell looked from the rope to Jack with nothing short of horror on her face. "What… you mean swing from here to there on that!"

"That I do, luv; want me to take you across like Timms did with her ladyship there?"

Nell contemplated which would be the lesser of two evils: swinging herself across and, most probably loosing her grip, falling into the sea below; or allowing him to man handle her in that way. She took a deep breath. He might be the foulest person she'd ever met but she didn't want to fall into the sea. She was certain she'd drown and she wasn't ready for death yet.

"If you would be so kind," she said haughtily making him laugh.

He gripped the rope, twisting it around his arm and leaning forward put his face up close to hers. "You'll have to hold on tight now," he smirked and slid his arm around her waist and lifted her up onto the railings.

Nell's eye went wide as she saw the sea churning between the sides of the two ships.

He swayed slightly and they leaned right out over the choppy sea. With a startled cry she flung her arms around his neck and hung on tightly.

He laughed and straightened; he tightened his grip on her waist and called a few orders to the crew behind him. He turned slightly and Nell was pressed closely to his side.

"Hold on!" he said and the drunken slur was gone from his voice as he just stepped from the railings.

Nell couldn't help the cry of horror that came from her lips as it seemed as if they would fall to the sea; she buried her face into his neck, her eyes shut tightly as the rope swung upwards. She could feel the wind in her hair and his arm wrapped tightly around her. She heard him chuckle but she was too frightened to lift her head.

As soon as it started it was over and they landed on the deck of his ship. She stumbled and if he had let go of her she would have fallen. But he straightened her and when she let go of him, he stepped back away from her.

Lady Clarence came forward quickly and stood beside Nell who was still trying to catch her breath. She looked back at the other ship and could see the fires starting to break out. She saw a few more pirates sailing across on ropes and then the grappling hooks were removed.

She was vaguely aware of the captain speaking and she turned to see him mock bowing again.

"Welcome to the _Black Pearl_: finest and fastest ship in the Caribbean," he said with obvious pride.

Nell stared at him; her wits had deserted her the moment her feet left the other ship it seemed.

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack turned and hollered to another man who came forward quickly.

"Aye, Captain?" he eyed the women with distrust.

"Take them below to the guest cabin and make sure they feel at home," he grinned. "Wouldn't want them to think we don't know how to treat women aboard the _Pearl_, would we?"

"Tis bad luck. That's what it be!" Gibbs grumbled and jerked his head in the direction he wanted them to go.

Jack merely laughed as Nell and Lady Clarence followed the older man.

Lady Clarence kept quiet until Gibbs had shut the cabin door behind them. "What are we going to do?" she demanded of Nell and began to look around the cabin with distaste.

Nell was more impressed. It was certainly a lot darker than the "_Rose_" but at the same time, it was more comfortable. There were cabin beds against one wall and against another was a large chest of drawers that highly polished and very valuable.

Nell crossed to it and opened some of the drawers but they were empty. She turned and looked at the mullioned window. She figured that this cabin would be next to the captain's cabin, like Lady Clarence had on the "_Rose_."

"Well? You got us into this mess. I expect you to get us out of it. If it hadn't been for you we'd be with the rest of the crew now."

"Maybe." Nell crossed to sit on the rich velvet cushions of the window seat. "If we'd gone with them, we'd now be cast adrift with no oars and no land in sight." She looked at where Lady Clarence was inspecting the bottom mattress neglecting to tell her that it was quite possibly a much better way to die than the way she suspected was in store for them.

"Really?" Lady Clarence looked momentarily disturbed before shrugging and poking at the mattress with the end of her parasol. "Do you suppose there is anything living in there?" she asked disdainfully and poked the sheets again.

"I doubt it," Nell said wearily and got up to cross to the beds. She climbed the ladder and settled down on the top bunk. She could see no way out of this other than setting in and making the best of it. So far it seemed as if they would remain unharmed, and as long as Captain Jack Sparrow thought he could benefit financially from them, she could only pray that no harm would befall them.

Lady Clarence sat down with a humph of distaste. "If Henry could see me now, he'd have a turn," she sniffed looking around her.

"Is Lord Henry likely to pay for your return?" asked Nell carefully.

"Of course he is!" Lady Clarence said coldly. "He will be waiting for my arrival with baited breath. We have been parted for six months now and he is pining for me, I am sure."

Nell rolled her eyes, she wasn't so sure; unless the man was deaf.

"And what's more…" Lady Clarence got up and began to pace the room, the parasol still clenched in her hand. "He'll have the entire British fleet out looking for me when the "_Rose_" does not arrive on time." Lady Clarence looked at Nell. "And I suppose the Most Holy Order of the Virgin Mary," she crossed herself and Nell remembered in time again "will miss their newest sister."

"Shall I pray for us?" asked Nell on a brainwave and Lady Clarence seemed to settle at that thought.

"Would you?" she demanded and Nell swung herself down from the bed and knelt on the floor. Lady Clarence looked around and seeing the loose cushions on the window seat, took one and placing in on the floor beside Nell, knelt gingerly.

Nell drew the prayer beads from her pocket and pressed her palms together, bowed her head and began one of the long prayers that the Mother Superior started each day with at the convent.

It was completely in Latin and Nell was certain that Lady Clarence didn't have a clue what it was all about, which was just as well as Nell was actually asking for forgiveness for breaking the fast and holy spirit to keep oneself without spot through the day to come.

She finished up crossing herself and rose to her feet quietly.

"That was…. Beautiful," Lady Clarence said on a sigh and stood up slowly. "I feel empowered, as if I could face anything." She took a deep breath and let it out on a startled scream as the door was flung wide open and Jack came striding in, a wide grin on his face.

"You didn't knock!" said Lady Clarence, outraged. She took up the parasol in a defensive hold and Jack laughed openly at her.

"You won't be needing that, miss," he smiled and looked behind him.

A tall man with long blonde hair tied back came in carrying a small leather case.

"Thank you, Mr. Hock," Jack said cheerfully.

Nell recognised it immediately and stepped forward, a fake smile plastered onto her face. "You found my habit," she said and was pleased that her voice didn't shake.

"Indeed we did…" Jack motioned for Hock to set it on the floor. "Now, I know what you said earlier but I just feel you'd be better off if you wear your getup on board the Pearl, luv."

Nell looked at him in horror. "All of it?" she asked faintly "even the…"

"All of it," he said, his eyes gleaming as he watched her stare at the trunk in horror.

"It's too… hot," she said desperately.

"I know, luv, but think: If you don't get used to it now, what'll you do when you're at the Holy Order of the Virgin Mary? Port Royal can get hotter than out here at sea, luv. Best get yourself used to it."

Nell tried to smile and looked instead as if she'd swallowed her tongue. "Good…idea," she said faintly.

Jack turned to Lady Clarence and he circled his hands in a vague gesture before he began speaking.

"Now then, this husband of yours: how keen is he to get you back?" he motioned for Hock to leave. "Let's leave the lass to dress and we'll have a little chat shall we?" He placed an arm around her shoulders and beamed at her.

Lady Clarence shivered in disgust and pulled away from him slightly but he was leading her out of the room.

Hock shut the door behind him and Nell was left alone.

She crossed to the trunk and opened it. It was obvious that they had opened it and riffled through it before giving it to her. No doubt checking that there was nothing that she could use as a weapon.

She drew out the brown garments and a shudder went through her. She had thought that she had worn them for the last time. Stripping off her grey dress, she muttered the corresponding prayer as she drew on each garment. She knew it was pretty pointless praying after all the sins she had committed but she had done it for so long, it was too hard to stop now.

When she was finally dressed she felt stifled and she just resisted the urge to rip it from her. She drew the large cross over her head and let it hang down her front. She slid her hands into the hidden pockets behind the front panel and took a deep breath.

The door opened and she jumped slightly as Hock stuck his head through.

"Cap'n…," he stopped as he saw her in her habit, his eyes widening before he remembered himself. "Cap'n wants you in his cabin. I'll show you the way."

Nell nodded and followed him out of the room. Once, the flow of the robes on the floor and relative safety of hiding behind a habit had been enough for her. But it didn't give her any kind of peace now and as she walked, although she found herself easily slipping into the way of moving again, she didn't feel at all happy or secure.

Hock knocked on the cabin door and opened it for her. "There ye go, miss," he stood by the door.

Nell passed him and went in; she turned slightly and looked at him. "Thank you," she said softly and then turned to where Jack was sitting at his table, his booted feet resting on the surface as he sat back in his chair.

He was looking at her with something close to awe on his face.

"Bloody Hades, if I didn't know it was you under there I wouldn't know it was you!" he stated.

Nell looked around but Lady Clarence was nowhere in sight. "Where is Lady Clarence?" she asked quietly.

"Getting herself acquainted with the galley; and you're to help her."

"I beg your pardon?" she said and blinked at him, ripples of fear washed over her.

"You'll work for your passage to Port Royal, in the galley, cooking, cleaning, sewing. And anything else I can think of."

"And you will take us to Port Royal?" she asked him, not moving from the spot.

"I will," he nodded. "I understand Lord Davenport will be more than happy to be reunited with his beloved and I dare say the Most Holy Order of the Virgin Mary…" he paused and Nell got the distinct impression he was laughing at her despite the fact no humour showed in his eyes or face, "will be more than happy to have their sister restored to them."

"You would ask the Lord to pay for his servant's return?" she asked him coolly. He roared with laughter and fell backwards off his chair.

Nell started in alarm: what kind of captain fell from a chair? Was he drunk still? He certainly acted drunk most of the time and the way his eyes gleamed gave her the shivers.

But Jack was far from angry; he got to his feet and staggered slightly before heading to the cabinet behind him. He took a bottle from one of the drawers and uncorked it with his teeth. He spat the cork out and took a good long swig from the bottle.

He turned back to her and grinned before advancing unsteadily towards her.

Nell buried her hands deeply into her pockets and watched him carefully.

"I wouldn't ask the Lord, luv, just your Order. I'm quite sure the good friar there will have plundered enough from the poor folk to make payment towards your safe passage," he grinned at her, his gold teeth flashing. "And I'm sure you'd pray for me, now wouldn't you?"

"Pray for you?" she stammered. What kind of game was he playing now? Nell had the distinct impression that he was playing with her, but she was in no position to anger him.

"Come on, luv, on your knees and pray for the souls of my crew and me, of course."

Nell looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "Very well," she said quietly and stepped around him to the middle of the room. She lifted out her panel and sank to her knees. She pressed her palms together with the cross and prayer beads between them and closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes slightly and looked at where Jack had sat back down at his desk; he was watching her with interest taking sips from his bottle of rum, not looking the slightest bit reverent.

A little devil descended on Nell's shoulder, the same one that had got her into so much trouble as the convent she had left.

"We pray for the divine gift of your forgiveness, Lord. Bestow it upon these unworthy, envious, slothful, grievous and heinous criminals, Lord. I plead unto you to forgive them each the sins they do commit. They are not of a sound mind to know as what they do," she opened her eyes again slightly and was disconcerted to see him smiling wickedly at her as if he highly enjoyed it. "Men who are weak in spirit and soul are doomed to lead such immoral lives. Please do charge unto them the error of their ways that they may embrace you, Lord, and turn from these sinful courses. Pray to keep their souls and minds, what little they still possess, intact and in your care. _In nominee Patris et fillii et spiritu sanctum_," she crossed her self and stood up in one movement. She put her hands back inside the panel and looked at him, her face perfectly blank.

"Is that to your requirements?" she asked him coolly.

"I couldn't have done better myself," he announced and stood up quickly.

"Here am I, a lowly seadog, in the presence of the most illustrious Reverend Sister of the Most Holy Order of the Virgin Mary," he grinned as he approached her and began to circle her, his hands dancing all the time. "But something bothers me, Sister. Can I give you my confession?"

"I am not in a position to hear your confessions, nor do I believe we have the time," she added, replacing her beads and cross in her pocket.

He snorted with laughter. "On that point you are right," he stopped in front of her suddenly, making her startle slightly. "But you see what I need to confess to is this…. I have been blind; see, all the time I've been to Port Royal, I have never heard of this illustrious Order."

Nell felt her stomach sink, as her brain kicked in. "You have not," she stated as if she agreed with him.

"No, I have not. Why would that be I wonder?" he asked her carefully, and leaned backwards, jutting out his hips as his fingers played over the braids on his chin.

"Well… the Order is new," Nell said firmly, proud of her composure.

"Really?" he inquired and bent sideways to look her in the eye. She could do nothing except meet his dark eyed gaze.

"How new?" he asked casually, looking as if he was completely innocent of every crime he'd ever committed.

"Oh, very new," she stated and nodded her head firmly. He nodded his head with her, still making eye contact. Bent sideways he looked extremely strange, his beaded hair hanging and swaying in the motion of the ship.

"How very new?" he asked and straightened slowly, careful to keep her eyes on his.

"Well…" Nell stopped and tried to look as if she was counting the days. "It must be… five months, if that!" she said and blinked. She suddenly became aware of how dangerous this man was. He wasn't nearly as drunk or slow witted as he appeared. She could see the gleam in his eyes that told her he was in fact very intelligent and very cunning.

"Oh!" he considered her words carefully, one hand going to stroke the braids hanging from his chin again. "And you are on your way to join this newly installed Order? Whereabouts in Port Royal is it? I have friends there that would be pleased to hear of this establishment."

"Um…" Nell blinked again, thrown slightly by the mention of his friends. "Where is it?"

"Yes, do you know where you are going when you get to Port Royal?"

"Well, no not exactly," she hedged and her hand unconsciously came out to finger the cross around her neck.

"Oh, now tell me, Sister, is lying still a sin?" he asked her casually and Nell knew then that he had known she was lying right from the word go.

"Erm, yes, it is," she said and began to sweat under the confining and very hot wimple.

"Really!" he leaned back slightly. "And how many penances will you be partaking of to gain forgiveness for the lies you've been telling me, I wonder?" he asked softly, his eyes gleamed at her.

"I expect I'll still be paying for them when I'm fifty," she said resignedly. The game was up and she knew it; there was no point in continuing.

"I expect you will," he smiled and suddenly turned away from her to the desk. He pulled out a spare chair and motioned her to sit down.

She crossed to it and sat down, uncertain what would be happening next. She had no idea what he would do with her now.

"Why did you lie?" he asked her as he settled himself back into his own chair, boots going up onto the table.

Nell looked at him and closed her eyes briefly and shrugged. "I've been telling that story since we left England. Lady Clarence has no idea there is no Holy Order." Now why had she told him that? A simple "to keep you from sending me off the plank" would have sufficed.

"Why?" he continued and kept his seemingly unblinking eyes on her face.

Nell shrugged breaking eye contact to stare down at his booted feet. His boots were knee high and soft well worn leather in a dark brown colour. His trousers were an off black and loose. Her eyes continued to the red and white sash he wore around his waist and she could see the pistol still tucked into it. Her eyes stayed on the ties of his off white shirt as she considered his question.

"Maybe a little confession would be a good idea now," he stated softly, but she heard the steel behind his words.

"You don't have the time, believe me!" she snorted and ran a finger around the edge of her wimple.

"You can take that off if you want. I wanted to see how far you were willing to play your little game," he suddenly reached for his rum and Nell jumped backwards in her chair. He didn't remark on her actions though and just swigged from the bottle.

Nell reached up and thankfully set the brown hood back from her head and then removed the wimple and set it on her lap, the cool air around her face was a relief and she sighed as she ran her fingers through the loosening curls around her face.

"Are you really a nun?" he asked her quietly.

"I was," she said after a few seconds. "I left the convent, which wasn't far from Plymouth Harbour, where I was able to get passage on board the _Rose_. I told them I was Sister Nell Montilice and that I was traveling to Port Royal to join the Most Holy Order of the Virgin Mary," she shrugged, her fingers playing over the wimple. "Lady Clarence is very religious and seemed quite happy with having me with her. I was getting bored just sitting around all day; there are only so many prayers you can say," she couldn't keep the tremble from her voice that betrayed her fear.

"And why did you leave the convent?" he asked quietly.

"Why?" she shrugged again and bit her lip. "I wasn't cut out to be a nun."

He frowned and inclined his head to one side. "How long where you in the convent then?"

"I was nine when I was sent there. I took my vows at fifteen. I'm now nineteen. Ten years of silence and fasting and rigid rules were too much. I had to leave, so I stole out one morning and found passage on the _Rose_," she crossed herself suddenly and closed her eyes.

"How did you get the money to board the _Rose_?" he asked her quietly and wasn't at all surprised to see her cross herself several times.

"I stole from the poor box," she whispered and bit her lip. "See why I'm not cut out to be a nun?" she shrugged again and her fingers continued to play across the edges of her wimple in her lap.

"Well," he grinned and shrugged back at her. "I'm not really one to say, luv. I make a living from helping myself to things that don't belong to me."

"Yes, but you're a pirate. I'm supposed to be the bride of Jesus."

He laughed and set the bottle on the table, watching as it slid from side to side with the movement of the ship.

"What will you do with me now?" she asked quietly.

He looked at her and considered her question carefully.

"Well, I suppose there are no devoted sisters waiting to pay for your board and keep here."

"No," she whispered. "Will you make me walk the plank?" she asked and the fear was quite apparent in her voice.

"No, not just yet," he laughed and rubbed his hand over his face. "Our previous arrangement will stand. You'll help her ladyship with the chores round here."

Nell nodded anxiously.

"Where's your family?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" she blinked at him.

"You said you were sent to the convent when you were nine; who sent you there?" he asked.

"Oh, my guardian," she said with a bitter smile.

"Who is your guardian?"

"Sir James Beaumont," she said. "But he won't ransom you anything for me, I can tell you now. He sent me to the convent to get me out of his way; he won't pay to get me back again." Nell realised telling him the truth could have cost her a lot. "I shouldn't have told you that," she sighed wearily.

"Makes no difference: Beaumont was lost at sea six years ago," he stated quietly.

Nell frowned at him and shook her head slowly.

"No, that can't be right, unless there are two Beaumonts," she frowned. "He visited me not a year ago," she said carefully, looking up at him. His dark eyes held hers for a moment.

"Well, Reverend Sister Nell," he stood up and swept his hat from the table and planted it on his head. Nell stood up and staggered slightly as the ship hit a swell.

"Let's show you the galley and you can get started."

Nell looked down at her wimple and then back at him. He reached forward and taking the wimple from her slung it onto the table. He moved to the door and went out obviously expecting her to follow him.

Nell fell into step behind him as he lead her first out onto the deck and then across to one of the open hatches. Several members of the crew stopped at seeing her dressed as a nun. One or two whistled at her and made lurid suggestions about her state of virginity. Nell could feel herself colouring up as she hurried behind Jack, anxious to get out of their sight.

She could hear Jack laughing but he made no move to stop them from calling out to her. She shot him a vicious glare as he descended down the steps and into the galley. As Nell approached, she could hear Lady Clarence's high voice.

"I absolutely refuse!" she whined.

Nell frowned and climbed down into the long galley that connected the mess hall and the crew members' sleeping area.

Lady Clarence stood in front of a table covered in vegetables, her arms folded across her chest. Gibbs stood beside her, fists clenched and stuck on his hips as he glared at her.

"Ye will, miss," he roared back and then caught sight of Jack. "Cap'n, ladyship 'ere refuses to get them pretty 'ands of 'ers dirty."

"Does she now?" Jack looked at her and then turned to Gibbs. "How far are we from Port Royal, Mister Gibbs?"

"Seven days on our current course, Cap'n," he replied. He knew Jack had already known how long but he gathered that Jack was up to something.

"Seven? Such a long time to remain tied up in the brig, don't you think, ladyship?"

"Stop calling me that. My name is Lady Clarence," she pouted and glared at Gibbs.

Nell wasn't sure how much these pirates would take. After all, just because they hadn't attempted to hurt them yet, didn't mean they wouldn't.

Nell stepped forward when she saw Jack's face harden in anger. "I don't think the brig is a nice place," she hastily said and placed her hand on her arm.

"Fine!" she tossed her head admitting that Nell had a point. "But I absolutely refuse to…," she pointed at some fish that lay on the table as well. Nell looked at them and pulled a face herself.

"I'll do them," she said.

Gibbs cursed and shook his fist at Lady Clarence. "Spoilt wench!" he shouted and clambered back up the hatch.

Lady Clarence bristled but Jack clapped his hands together happily. "Right, now you two fine ladies are settled, I'll be leaving you," he followed Gibbs up the hatch.

Nell moved to the fish and shuddered as she rolled up her sleeves and stared down at the four huge fish.

"Are you really going to… prepare them?" asked Lady Clarence carefully.

"Apparently," replied Nell and picked up the huge knife that lay there.

Lady Clarence turned in the space and spotting a stool crossed to it and using the handkerchief from her pocket she wiped the seat before sitting down gingerly.

"I need to rest. I am quite overcome," she said and began to fan herself with the handkerchief.

Nell looked at her and taking a deep breath attacked the fish with the knife, not knowing what she was doing.

She had no idea what she was going to do for seven days. Indeed she had no idea what she was going to do when they arrived in Port Royal. She had accomplished her only plan, which was to leave the Carmelite monastery that had been her prison for ten years. What she was going to do now she had escaped still eluded her.

A/N: There first chapter. Please let me know what you think and if everyone is in character. I'm not certain about Jack.

Thanks for reading this far.

Have a great day wherever you are.


	2. Conversations

A/N: Thanks again to 1BabyBoy for her hard work here. Any remaining errors are all mine. 09/06/08

**Chapter 2 - Conversations**

Jack sat with his booted feet resting on the desk, his ankles crossed. He was lazily lining up the rim of the bottle of rum in his hand with the toe of his boot. The movement of the ship as she rolled through the waves made it no easy feat either. One eye squinted shut as he moved his head steadily from side to side, looking for all the world as if he were bored rigid. But he was far from bored and only a certain amount of his attention was actually on the bottle. He was more taken with thinking about the newest editions to his ship.

Lady Clarence Davenport reminded him strongly of the wealthy 'to-do's' that seemed to gravitate 'round Port Royal, the set that he was sure Elizabeth Turner _nee _Swann came from; except Elizabeth was nothing like the spoilt, highly pitched 'squealing like a stuck pig' woman who was currently cooking his food for him. Elizabeth was more softly spoken, although he knew from experience it could reach heights that had him diving for cover. She was also slightly spoilt but nothing that he couldn't ignore, and nothing Will couldn't deal with. No, Elizabeth had shown courage, determination and bravery. And she'd been crafty; oh, yes; she was crafty, he thought, as he remembered the stash of rum that had been burned much to his horror. It had taken him weeks to get over that; even now he still dreamed about it sometimes, waking in a cold sweat. But Lady Clarence, on the other hand, didn't look as if she were half the woman Elizabeth was. Although he was fairly certain there was some equally stuck up gentleman willing to pay handsomely to receive his little dove back again. And that was all that really mattered to him. He knew that it was going to be a long seven days if she continued to whine and stick her nose in the air. He might even curtail his plans and get them back to Port quicker than he originally intended. She was confident in her husband paying for her return and it gave her a sense of security. He wouldn't harm her or allow anyone else to. It would lower their chances of her being ransomed, as well as the fact he just wasn't that type of pirate, but it didn't mean he'd put up with her constant whine indefinitely. He failed to see the point in willfully harming innocents but he wouldn't stop her from being put to work, and he had to admit to developing a morbid desire to watch her swab some decks. And, after all, they could always gag her.

His thoughts turned to his other 'guest,' Nell Montilice. No, _Sister_ Nell Montilice, he corrected himself with a grin and a quick swig of rum before going back to idly lining it up with his boot.

He found Nell insipid, too subservient, and too quiet. He knew that she was terrified of them and well she had a right to be; after all, they were pirates and she wasn't to know that their code of conduct was different from some of the other pirates that roamed these waters. He also guessed that nine years of a convent would make a person unable to defend themselves… it reminded him of the time he'd impersonated a cleric of the Church in an attempt to help himself to some valuables. He smiled fondly as he reminisced; now that had been fun! Not only had he made away with the gold from the church, he'd managed to swindle his way into three damsels' bedrooms before being almost caught. His thoughts meandered in a circle as he remembered each lady and his experiences with her. The last lady he had bedded had been a nun. It had surprised him at first that she had succumbed to him so easily but then he had figured at the time that years of celibacy would make any woman take up an offer, let alone one so hard to resist: himself. But it had been more of a surprise to discover that he hadn't been the first to charter unknown areas of the lady. In fact, he grinned as he remembered; it had surprised him enough to stop in the act and stare down at her. She'd laughed and told him that the some of the monks were, to coin a phrase, "no monks." That thought brought him full circle to Nell. He briefly wondered if she'd been intimate with a monk but then dismissed the thought from his mind. He highly doubted it. She fairly screamed uptight; so he doubted greatly whether anyone had even kissed her. He briefly played with the idea of being the one to introduce her to said pleasures before dropping her off at Port Royal. But he dismissed that notion as well; they were still seven days from Port Royal and he had a feeling she was so far repressed that it would take him seven days to get her to let him kiss her, let alone try anything else. And if he was anything, he wasn't a rapist. It may even be his only redeeming feature! He grinned wolfishly and took another longer gulp of rum.

She wasn't actually his type anyway, he thought and then laughed aloud; who was he kidding? He didn't actually have a type, as long as it was female and not too expensive. And anyway, after several bottles of rum, one woman looked just like another and sure felt the same. Nell wasn't bad looking either; to be sure she wasn't a raving beauty like her ladyship but she sure looked finer than some of the women he'd met in his life. At least her voice didn't grate like some. In fact, now he thought about it, he quite liked her soft spoken voice.

He wondered if she'd slap him if he tried to kiss her; part of him hoped that she would at least show some back bone but another part of him doubted it greatly.

She was far too afraid he'd cast her to the sharks, which, he supposed, was a fair assumption for her to make: he was after all a pirate, and a bloody good one if he did say so himself.

He picked up his hat with his free hand and slapped it down onto his head. Yes, indeed, he was the best pirate on the seas. He tilted his head back arrogantly and the chair toppled over backwards sending him sprawling to the floor. He stayed there looking up at the ceiling, not quite knowing how he had ended up there. The bottle of rum was clutched carefully to his chest; he got to his feet unsteadily and righted his chair before sitting down once again, feet firmly back on the table.

His thoughts once turned more to Nell. She had said her guardian was Sir James Beaumont and that he still lived. He had wondered briefly if there had been two Beaumonts like she had suggested but he doubted it greatly. It was unlikely that there would be two men named the same, especially one as arrogant as the Sir James Beaumont he had known. That meant one of two things: that either Nell was lying or she was slightly mad, or that he wasn't dead as everyone thought. He frowned, realising that was in fact three things. He shrugged, that was beside the point. The point being… he took a swig of rum not certain what the point was at all.

A knocking at his door broke his thoughts and he shouted out to come in. The door opened and the object of his earlier thoughts stood there holding a tray.

"Ah, food!" he swept his legs down with a flourish and patted the table for Nell to set the tray down.

She made her way over and he was aware how well she had her sea-legs. He frowned, sea-legs like that was something that took awhile to come.

"How long where you aboard the _Rose_?"

She didn't look up from where she set his bowl down into the indentation that was made for it on the table. "Five weeks," she replied quietly and turned to leave. Well, she could be a quick learner, he mused silently.

"Sit down, luv," he took the spoon that lay in the bowl and stared down at the food.

"What is this?" he asked, wincing slightly as he looked at the stew, some liquid…something.

"Er…" Nell turned and bit her lip. "Fish stew?" she supplied doubtfully.

"Is that an eye looking at me?" he asked incredulously as he prodded the dark depths of the murky looking stew.

Nell blushed and shrugged, coming to look down at his bowl. "Yes, it does look like one," she said and stood back hastily. "It must have… popped out while I was stirring it," she added quickly.

He closed his eyes and put his spoon hastily back into the bowl before taking a healthy swig of rum.

"I'm thinking that my need for sustenance isn't quite as great as I had first thought," he mused and turned away from the bowl pulling another face as he took one last quick glance at the bobbing eye.

"It might have helped my appetite if you'd removed the head and tail of said fish before cooking…" he stopped as a sudden thought caused his face to screw up in disgust. "I'm ruminating here upon a terrible thought. I take it the insides of the fish remain… inside, don't they?" he looked up at her with a look of complete horror.

Nell bit her lip and shrugged at him helplessly.

"Sit down, luv, you make me dizzy swaying that way," he waved his ringed fingers at the chair opposite him.

Nell thought it wise not to mention to him that it was his head that was swaying from side to side slightly, setting his beads in motion.

Another bang on the door made him look up and call out again.

Hock opened the door as Nell sat in the spare chair, trying hard not to keep looking at the bowl or the captain. "Crew is close to mutiny, Cap'n. They absolutely refuse to eat the grub, Sir, and I can't help but agree. Seems the fish went in whole, Cap'n."

"Something I have just discovered to my stomach's complete and utter ruin. Mr. Hock, dispose of … this and the rest of it," he indicated his own bowl. "And make us something slightly more edible," he shot Nell a disarming grin before looking back at Hock, who came over and grimaced at the bowl before taking it and disappearing back out the door, shutting it behind him.

"I've never cooked before," Nell said weakly in her defense. "We had a set of nuns who cared for meals and even then I don't think much cooking is required in preparing bread, cheese and fruit."

He snorted and nodded at her, waving aside her excuse.

"I was remiss in not providing you with someone to show you what to do," he said airily. "What are you intending to do once we arrive at Port Royal?" he asked her quickly, his hands dancing with his words. He saw that he had disarmed her with his sudden change of subject and it pleased him.

"I.. don't…" she stopped and folded her hands in her lap her eyes on his boots.

He slid his head to one side and regarded her closely, his thoughts wandering again. She wasn't that bad really, her hair was coming loose around her face and it curled in the heat slightly; her form was average for a woman half starved for most of her life. She was shorter than he was by a good few inches and he was sure that living in a convent may have stunted her growth somewhat. She certainly didn't resemble Beaumont, who was tall and thin with the dark colouring of a Cornishman. Nell was fairer, with reddish blondish hair and pale skin. She could do with staying in the sun for a bit, get rid of the pallor. Might even tease a few freckles out and, goodness knew, how he was partial to freckles: real ones, mind, not the painted ones that some of the women he'd been acquainted with had. With a flick of his wrist, he brought his mind back to the present.

"Are you related by blood to Beaumont?" he asked quickly and once again saw her eyes widen in surprise.

"No," she said before she even thought about it.

"So how did you end up with the good guardian?"

"My parents were killed when I was seven and I was sent to England. I think he knew my parents but I don't really know. "

Jack digested this information and frowned deeper, now he was confused.

"Wait a minute," he held out one hand and wiggled his fingers at her. "You mean to say that you weren't born in England?"

"No," she said and stopped.

He rolled his eyes impatiently, she may be easy on the eye but she wasn't easy to get talking.

"So where were you born?" he inquired, his face was as expressive as he spoke.

She looked up at him as if he should already know but he didn't, which was why he was asking her; so, he circled his hands and shrugged his shoulders, hurrying her along.

"Port Royal," she said, as if that explained everything but, of course, to him it didn't explain anything.

"Let me get this straight. You were born in Port Royal; your parents were killed and you were sent to Beaumont in England and then you've decided to return to Port Royal?"

"Yes and no."

"Which part is yes, and which, no?" he asked, getting slightly frustrated.

"I wasn't sent to Beaumont; he came for me and picked me up, so to speak; he knew the captain of the boat very well."

Jack had heard all he needed to know: there was one Beaumont and it was her guardian. And, more importantly he wasn't dead.

"Now, that's interesting," he said and leaned back in his chair, his eyes going to the bottle of rum.

Another knock on the door brought Hock back into the room, looking extremely harassed and angry.

"Cap'n, boat been spotted off port side and that woman," he said the word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth "'as climbed the side ropes and refuses to get down again," he cursed loudly, making Nell blush.

Jack rolled his eyes, tempted to let her stay there. He stood up and mockingly bowed to Nell and motioned to the door.

"This way, miss."

Nell stared up at where Lady Clarence was clinging to the thick ropes waving and shouting at the other boat which was so far away she wouldn't be seen even by spyglass yet.

"I think she's quite mad," she whispered, quite forgetting who was stood swaying beside her.

"I concur," came the slightly slurred voice and Jack cupped his hands round his mouth to shout up at her. "What are you thinking you will accomplish? You'd do best to come down!" he yelled and took a step backwards.

Lady Clarence stopped waving at the other ship and looked down at them.

"They can not see you on account of being too far!" he shouted, amusement clear in his voice. "And when we do get close enough for them to see you, they'll fire at you taking you for a pirate's wench!"

"You lie!" she shouted down.

"Madam, you're sailing on the _Black Pearl_; every boat on the sea knows her and fears her, soon as they realize, they'll turn tail and try to outrun us. Even if you were royalty or stripped naked they wouldn't try and rescue you," he shouted confidently.

Nell stared at him as he let his hands lower to shoulder height; he circled his wrists in a "well, what can I do?" motion and turned away to look up at the crow's nest.

"What is she, Jimmy?" he hollered up.

A lad peered over the edge of the crow's nest and hollered back down.

"She's flying a merchant flag, Cap'n."

Jack grinned happily and turned to where Hock was beside him.

"Ready her up, Mr. Hock; we have a ship to pillage," he turned away and began to cross the deck.

Nell looked up at where Lady Clarence was still clinging to the sails. Gibbs began to turn the ship and the movement caused Lady Clarence to loose her hold on the ropes; she slid downwards, screaming in fear, her feet got caught and she ended hanging sideways gripping tightly with her hands. Her dress slid over her head completely covering her, leaving her showing her pantaloons and stockings.

The crew began to laugh raucously and point at her, making some very rude remarks.

Nell's hands flew to her cheeks as she watched. "She'll fall and kill herself," she cried out. "Do something."

Jack looked back and then up at Lady Clarence. "What would you have me do?" he asked, shrugging. He inclined his head to one side and grinned. "Quite a pretty pair of pins on her; shame she got them all covered up that way."

"You can't let her hang there!" Nell felt her blood begin to boil as she took a step towards him. "Get someone to climb up and bring her down!"

"I'm inclined to disagree with you, luv. First law of piracy and indeed life: take responsibility for your own actions," he quirked his eyebrows at her and smiled.

Nell narrowed her eyes at him and stuck her hands on her hips; she couldn't in all good conscience let the woman stay there.

"She'll die!" she shot out at him. "If she falls to the deck or the sea, she'll die!"

He looked down at her and she saw a cunning gleam in his eyes.

"You seem to hold the fair lady in high esteem; if you care so much you may by all means and by my leave, climb up there and bring her down yourself," he stated and turned around to cross to the wheel, taking it from Gibbs. He motioned Gibbs to him and said something to him softly; Gibbs nodded and went down to where the crew was gathered. Nell watched him as she thought he was going to climb the ropes and get her down, but he merely stopped to speak to a few men.

Lady Clarence was still screaming and trying in vain to right herself; Nell could see her hands clutching at the ropes.

Shooting once last hate filled glance at Jack, she turned and walked determinedly to the start of the ropes. If they weren't going to help her, then she would. She looked down at her habit and lifted it up at the front till she could tie a knot in it. Her legs were bared to just above her knees and Nell felt as if she were suddenly completely naked but at least now she wouldn't get her feet caught in the folds of her hem. She looked up at where Lady Clarence was still gripping the rope frantically. Taking what little courage she seemed to possess, she started to climb steadily.

She could hear the pirates below her making rude remarks and comments about her legs, which they seemed to appreciate, and she even heard one or two saying what they'd like to do to her while she was up on the rigging. Blushing not only with exertion, she kept going till she was level with Lady's Clarence's head.

Nell was clinging with both hands, lying against the ropes. She could see the sea churning below her and the deck filled with most of the crew who were looking up from what they were doing. She knew that if she lost her hold or if she slipped it would mean certain death. Fear coursed through her and she directed it at Lady Clarence.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at!" she shouted at the woman, not caring that they could hear her on the deck below.

"Get me down, get me down!" wailed the sobbing woman. Nell climbed up higher till she was level with her waist.

"I can't do much except hold onto the ropes. You'll have to grip hold of me and pull yourself up."

"What?" Lady Clarence spoke through a muffle of skirts.

"For the love of God!" Nell wrapped one hand around the ropes and, praying with all her might, she reached down slightly and gripped hold of the woman around her waist and tried to tug her up.

The wind was beginning to pick up, making the rigging sway.

"I'm going to die!" came a petrified wail from below Nell.

"If you don't start to help yourself, I'll kill you!" Nell promised through gritted teeth. She heard a shout below her and looked down feeling sick as the deck swayed and the sea churned.

"Get 'er to pull 'erself up!" came a shout and Nell realised it came from one of the pirates called Soames.

"I'm bloody well trying to!" she screamed down at him. Lady Clarence suddenly realised that if she didn't start to help out she'd be there forever more. She gripped Nell's hand and pulled.

Nell cried out in pain as Lady Clarence's full weight was put on her arm; she felt her hold on the rigging loosen and fear cold and clammy curled around her chest.

The rigging began to move alarmingly and Nell looked down in fright, but the pirate named Soames was climbing up to them. He drew level with Lady Clarence's head and putting his hands on her shoulders he shoved her upwards.

She groaned loudly as the blood that had rushed to her head started to seep back. It made her dizzy and she gripped the rope fiercely with her eyes shut.

"Please help me, Mr. Soames," Nell called to him. "She's going to pass out."

He looked upwards and grinned at her before moving to gather the lady around the waist. Lady Clarence just groaned and gripped onto him.

"We've 'ad ourselves a nice little view from below," he laughed. "Tis our way of saying 'thank you,' miss." He winked at her and began to climb down with one hand on the rope and one arm around Lady Clarence. Mortified at his words, she watched as he seemed to climb down like a monkey. Taking a deep breath, she began to climb down herself, much slower and far less sure on her feet. She looked out over the water towards the ship that they were gaining on. She had to stop for a minute; her arms were aching, her breathing was laboured, and the fear of falling was still strong.

She took a cautionary glance down and saw she still had a long way to go. She could see Soames taking the now passed-out Lady Clarence to the cabins; she could see the other pirates starting to go about their jobs. Hock and Gibbs stood side by side watching her as she looked down at them.

Her eyes traveled the deck till she saw Jack; he was still at the wheel and seemed to be intent on watching the ship as they gained on it. Her hatred of him fuelled and she promised herself that if, no when, she made it down to the ground safely she'd give him a piece of her mind. She didn't care what he'd do to her because of it, it might even be worth her while just too really let fly at him. She could feel her temper rising; it wasn't something she lost often and certainly something she had learnt to control the hard way.

She looked back out over towards the ship as she began to climb down again. It was similar to the _Black Pearl_ but smaller and obviously not black. They were gaining on it fast now and she could make out the sails and the shape of the Crow's nest, although she couldn't see anyone in it.

A gasp left her mouth as her foot missed the rope and she lost her hold. She slid downwards fast, the gasp turning into a full blooded scream of horror as she realised she was falling. Her fingers clutched at the rigging and she gripped, stopping her fall, pain shot through her abused shoulder joints at the sudden jarring of her stop. She whimpered and fought to get a hold with her feet, anxious to take the weight from her arms.

An arm settled around her waist and she was held up; the pressure taken from her arms. She whimpered again but this time in relief.

"Thank you, thank you," she gasped and turned to see who was holding her. Hock had his face inches from hers as he peered at her.

"Nearly went there, didn't ya, lassie?" he laughed, his long blonde hair wiped about his face with the breeze. He had a nasty scar that ran the length of one cheek, from the corner of his eye to the corner of his mouth. But even so it didn't detract from the strong lines of his face; he was, in fact, quite handsome. His eyes were so blue they rivaled the sky and they were sparkling at her in humour now. But Nell wouldn't have cared had it been the devil himself climbing to rescue her.

She drew a deep breath and nodded at him, she bit her lip as a few tears escaped her eyes at the pain in her arms and the relief of being saved.

"Naw, don't do that." He brought his arm around her tighter and shifted her till her weight was on him and not her arms or her feet. "Don't cry, lass; let go of the ropes and we'll bein' goin' down."

"I'm not crying," she said and turned her face away from him to press her cheek against his rather dirty sleeve. "The wind is stinging my eyes," she said, but her voice wavered slightly.

"Come on then, lass, one foot at a time," he said gruffly and Nell felt herself going down slowly, aware that although he had told her one foot after the other, it was him that was practically carrying her down.

When her feet hit the deck she had never felt so thankful in all her life. Completely unable to stop herself, her knees buckled and she sank to her knees, her arms resting on the deck as she took in great lungfuls of air.

She looked up at where Hock was standing with his hands on his hips, his face amused as he looked down at her.

"Thank you so very much," she breathed.

"Aye, well just don't go cooking any more grub for me and that'll be thanks enough," he laughed and turning walked away as Nell let her head fall forwards once again.

A shadow fell over her and a pair of leather boots came into her view. She looked up, her eyes traveling over the familiar black britches and over the tatters of cloth that were tied around his waist, the leather belt holding his pistol and sword strapped over the tattered sash; his shirt was half open revealing a smooth tanned chest. She looked right up at Jack's unsmiling face. He was watching her, swaying slightly with the boat's motion. His hands placed on his hips, hat perched on his head, his hair complete with beads and charms falling forward and swaying slightly with the motion of the waves and the breeze, which had picked up. It crossed her mind briefly that he was the only person she knew that could be looking down at someone with his head still thrown back slightly, giving the air of looking down his nose in arrogance.

Nell scrambled to her feet just remembering to untie the knot in her habit. She glared at him and rubbed at where her arms were aching. Her anger came back full force as her fear abated.

"You…. Heathen you!" she hissed at him. "You're nothing but a slimy, heathen pirate that has absolutely no morals or regard for other humans!" She got even angrier when he just smiled at her in a slightly inebriated way.

"And it would seem you have more grit that I first thought," he replied calmly and coming forward slung his arm around her shoulders. "Stupid as well, definitely stupid, but brave," he carried on, and began to walk forward, taking her with him.

Nell, who had expected any reaction but the one he was giving her, just fell into step with him her mouth open slightly. When they stopped by the wheel, her senses returned.

"Hold on, I just insulted you and you're going to take it?" she demanded, turning under his arm trying to slid away, but he tightened his grip on her shoulder holding her in place.

"You were insulting me?" he mocked her. "I didn't hear anything that weren't true; although come to think of it, I don't think I'm slimy: smelly, maybe, but not slimy," he grinned at her and leaned his face in close till his nose was almost touching hers.

"You're insufferable," she hissed, trying to lean back away from him, but his arm stopped her from pulling away. "You were going to let her stay up there! What kind of man are you?" she demanded hotly, but to her anger, he merely grinned at her completely unruffled by her words. He brought his head back and let his eyes wander over her face, it was red from exertion and anger and her eyes had lost some of the dullness and were sparkling in anger at him. It made for quite a nice change.

"I'm the pirate kind," he said happily. "Fair put my lads to shame you did, although you beat them to it."

"What do you mean?" she demanded.

"Gibbs was just getting Soames to go up and retrieve said woman when you decided to do the heroic deed instead," he withdrew his arm from around her shoulders and drew out a spyglass from his pocket as if the subject were now closed.

Nell gaped at him and folded her arms across her chest, narrowing her eyes at him.

"You took your time about it," she accused him. "And you could have told me!"

"And spoil the fun of watching you?" he replied, bringing the spyglass to his eye to look out over the sea. "To be certain, she was in no real danger and it may just teach her a lesson."

"No real danger…," she hissed. "She could have fallen to her death," she fumed, furious with him now, furious at his casual attitude and nonchalant behaviour.

"Soames would have got to her in time," he shrugged and waved his hand airily.

"Look through this and tell me what you see," he said, thrusting a spyglass at her.

She looked at it as if he were mad, which she firmly believed he actually was.

"Take it," he repeated, pressing the end into her hand.

She took it and, opening it out, held it up and looked out over the sea. What madness possessed him now?

"I meant the other ship," he said dryly and taking her shoulders he turned her round bodily till she was facing the right way. Her eyes were immediately caught by a school of dolphins that were playing in the water around the prow of the ship. She loved dolphins: they always seemed so free; every chance she had on the _Rose,_ she'd spent right at the front of the boat looking down at the dolphins that would race the ship.

"Oh, look at that!" she cried out and stepped forward, standing on his foot in the process. She ignored his cry of pain and concentrated on the dolphins. He pulled his foot from under hers with a muffled oath. Her earlier anger washed away with the natural grace of the creatures.

"There must be at least…. One, two, three…oh, it so hard to count them," she cried in delight.

"What? Soldiers?" demanded Jack grabbing the spyglass from her to put it to his own eye.

Nell huffed at him and snatched it right back again, quite forgetting who he was.

"No, not soldiers, dolphins!" she said and tried to raise the spyglass to her eye again.

"Bloody hell, woman!" he cried out and snatched it back from her. "I wasn't asking you to look at the bloody dolphins. I was in fact asking you to look at the ship," he waved the spyglass around indignantly.

Nell frowned at him, folding her arms again. He held it back to her mockingly and half bowed.

"If you would be so good as to keep your mind off the dolphins, take a look at the ship and tell me what you see," he rolled his eyes at her.

Nell took the spyglass with every intention of hitting him over the head with it but his next words stopped her before she could even raise it.

"Tell me if you recognise it from when you boarded the _Rose_."

She stared at him and then raised the spyglass to her eye and squinted her other eye shut. She found the front of the boat first and then followed it up and onto where she could clearly see the main deck. She followed the mast up and saw the flags.

"I can't see the name of it," she said quietly still squinting through the eyeglass. "And I don't know the flags at all."

"Just a merchant ship," he said and leaned against the railings beside her. "Sure you didn't see that one before?"

"I honestly don't know," she said truthfully and lowered the glass to look sideways at him. "All these ships look the same," she said quietly, "except for yours, of course."

"Look up at our flag, luv," he said and indicated the mast with his hand, his eyes still on her face.

She looked up and could just see the black pirate flag fluttering high above them. It had a design of a sparrow flying over the waves with the skull and crossbones to one side. It was obviously the_ Black Pearl_'s own Jolly Roger. She knew that each pirate ship had its design flag.

"So?" she frowned back at him, not understanding what he was raving about now.

"That ship is coming towards us," he said and waited. He rolled his eyes again and straightened up to lean towards her slightly. "We're flying the pirate flag and a merchant ship is coming towards us." He waved his hand in circling motion as to help her understand, his head moving up and down in time to his wrists.

The penny dropped in Nell's mind and her mouth formed an 'O'.

He nodded satisfied she'd got the implication of it.

"So you think… You mean… It must be one of Lord Davenport's," she said and couldn't help the smile of relief that crossed her face.

"Fraid not," he shook his head and took his hat off to scratch the top of his head. His beads clinked together as he scratched, then he slapped his hat back on his head and fingered the braid hanging from his chin. "See, Port Royal is in that direction," he pointed behind her. "And that ship is coming from that direction," he pointed behind him.

"Maybe someone picked up the survivors in the boats," she said hopefully but she knew she was grasping at straws.

He shook his head and his beads clinked together once more. Her eyes were drawn to the rather large charm that hung from the end of a line of coloured beads before she looked back at his dark eyes.

"If they were picked up by a ship, which is possible, they wouldn't come after us. They'd keep going to Port Royal," he pointed back the way they had come.

"Maybe they haven't seen us yet," she said hopefully and heard Gibbs snort from behind her. She turned to glare at him but he avoided her eyes and kept his face straight.

She shrugged and raised the spyglass to her eye again. She trained it on the ship and squinted trying to make out individuals.

"Now then," Jack clapped his hands together and leaned forward again. "The question that has been on my mind and I am now about to put to you, is this: did you help yourself to something a little more expensive than the poor box before you decided to leave the convent?" he asked her his voice slurring the words as was his way.

Nell gasped and lowered the spyglass to glare at him again.

"Certainly not!" she said outraged. "How dare you?"

"Well, let's face it, lass, you had it in you to take that. And why else would a merchant ship coming from the direction you've just traveled on head straight towards us?"

Nell frowned; something didn't add up.

"Hold on," she said and began to tap the spyglass against her chin. "Earlier you said we were heading to Port Royal and that they would head for Port Royal. You just turned the ship around to head towards that merchant ship so she must have been going in the direction of Port Royal in the first place; so they aren't out of course."

Jack frowned and looked as if he was digesting her words slowly. He grinned as he worked out her meaning and let his hands wave in circles. "No, you don't get my drift," he indicated the other ship with a wave of his hand. "We weren't going in the direction of Port Royal and neither is that ship."

"But you said you were going to Port Royal," she said, confused.

"Well, we are, more or less," he allowed, "just not straight away. We were actually traveling in a circle when Jimmy up there spied the ship."

"In a circle?" she demanded incredulously. "What purpose does sailing in a circle serve?"

He smiled at her, showing his gold teeth. "We were waiting for something like that!" he announced and then frowned, "except we weren't expecting her to sail towards us so."

It clicked in Nell's mind and she slapped the spyglass into his chest pushing him backwards slightly.

"You mean we were going to sail around in a circle, while you waited for a ship to plunder, when we could have been sailing back to Port Royal and we could have got off this boat quicker?" she cried out.

He clutched the spyglass and looked down at it worriedly.

"Watch the spyglass, luv; these don't come cheap, y' know," he said, sounding wounded.

She cursed the spyglass and he looked up at her in delight.

"You really weren't cut out to be a nun, were you?" he laughed and then the smile faded instantly, "which brings us back to why someone would want to follow you."

"No one has," she hissed. "Perhaps that ship thinks it can blow you out of the water and I really hope it does. Just to see that smirk wiped from your face as this lovely ship sinks to the bottom of the sea would bring me eternal happiness." She smiled nastily at him, her hands on her hips now.

"Another Elizabeth!" Jack shuddered and pulled a face before taking a step closer to her. "I suppose you don't like rum either do you?" he inquired before shaking his head as if to clear it of something.

"We're getting off subject here," he said vaguely. "Fact remains that there ship is coming towards us; now, I don't think they desire to be plundered and pillaged by a ship full of pirates, especially not by the _Pearl_, which therefore leads me to believe that they think we have something they want, which by sheer force of logic, makes me think it's you they be wanting."

"Logic?" she shook her head, certain there wasn't an ounce of logic in him.

"How do you know that it's not Lady Clarence they are wanting to retrieve?" she demanded.

"Why would another ship follow her from England, which this one obviously has?" he pointed out, casually shrugging his shoulders.

"But who and why?" she cried out, a trickle of fear edged into her mind.

"Well, I was rather hoping you'd tell me that before they arrived and we found out the hard way."

Nell blinked, totally at a loss as to what to say to him. She reached forward and snatched the spyglass back from him. He let it go, watching her as she held it to her eye once more and squinted at the rapidly approaching ship.

"And you are certain that your guardian isn't dead," he said quietly, no hint of drunkenness to be found in his voice or his face.

Nell lowered the glass and looked at him; the trickle of fear turned into a wave. "Yes, I am," she said quietly. "But he wouldn't follow me, he has no love for me at all," she tried to convince herself as well as him.

"He put you in the convent, didn't he?" he asked, his hand dancing gracefully.

Nell nodded at him.

"Did you want to go? I mean, was it your desire to be a nun?"

Nell snorted and turned away to stare at the ship that was getting close enough to see clearly without the spyglass. "No," she said quietly and turned to hand him back the spyglass without looking at him. He took it and slid it into his pocket.

"I begged him not to put me in there. I found it very hard to adjust to convent life. I didn't want to be there but he made it quite clear there was no place for me anywhere else. He had raved and ranted about not being able to marry me off like he had originally intended doing, so he told me that I had a choice: choose the convent or starve to death on the streets… or worse," her voice lowered and she didn't have to explain what was worse. She was certain that of all people he would know what happened to women on the streets.

"So, he held no love for you," Jack said, his voice conversational. "So why keep visiting you then?"

Nell shrugged and raised her eyes to look into his. His eyes were so dark they seemed to shimmer but she could read no emotions there.

"He only came once a year. He would never speak to me; he would just take a good look at me and go again."

Gibbs cleared his throat, to get Jack's attention. "Cap'n, me sister is a nun and a Carmelite like the miss 'ere."

Jack actually took a step backwards as he looked at Gibbs. "You have a nun in your family, Mr. Gibbs?" Jack looked at him in utter surprise.

Gibbs shrugged looking uncomfortable. "Aye, the black sheep of the family, I guess you could say." He said it almost apologetically and Nell knew that it wasn't himself that was the black sheep but the sister; she winced at his strange thinking.

"See, thing is, Cap'n, Carmelite nuns once they go into the convent never see their family again, one of the reasons Charlotte choose that order," he sighed. "Wasn't so much the fact she wanted to be a nun, more as she couldn't bear the thought of seeing me dad again," he sighed again. "Not that I blame 'er, mind, 'tis the reason I sailed."

Jack stared at him and then nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Gibbs."

Jack swiveled his eyes to Nell without moving his head. "So why would the good guardian be visiting you when it breaks the code of the convent?" he asked softly, failing to mention that he suspected Beaumont had to part with a lot of money for them to bend the rules, which also told him that for some reason Beaumont needed to know Nell was there for himself.

Nell shrugged and shifted slightly on her feet; she didn't like the look on his face, it was calculating and cunning. And then, almost as if he'd read her thoughts, the look was gone replaced by a cheerful grin.

"Why couldn't he marry you off?" he asked her suddenly. "Fine looking lass like yourself?"

Nell sighed, she was tempted to tell him to mind his own business but she wasn't sure she'd get away with it and that other ship was getting closer and closer.

"Soon after arriving in England I fell from a horse and damaged my back and my stomach; the surgeon had to visit me every week for seven months; it was incredibly painful and left me unable to bear children and horrid scars on my back. I have never seen them, being that they are on my back and I can't…" she stopped realising she was rambling much like he did. She prayed whatever madness possessed him wasn't catching.

"You haven't answered the question," he said, inclining his head to one side.

Nell rubbed her forehead with her fingers; she had a headache coming. "I just told you. I have scars on my back," she shrugged.

"Scarring on your back wouldn't stop a marriage. If you were to have an arranged marriage, all Beaumont had to do was keep quiet till it was too late. And let's face it, a few scars wouldn't make much difference to a man who loved you and it wouldn't make much difference to one that was just interested in bedding you, seeing as you'd be on your back anyway, if you get my drift," he arched an eyebrow at her. Her face flushed as she did indeed get his drift.

"Cap'n!" a voice hollered from above and Nell looked up to see the lad in the crow's nest leaning over. "Navy off the starboard bow, Sir!" he hollered and Jack jumped around her quickly the spyglass coming out of his pocket.

"Three of them," he exclaimed, squinting through the spyglass. "Mr. Gibbs, turn us around and make for Tortuga at all speed," he put the glass back into his pocket.

"Aye, Cap'n!" Gibbs reacted instantly and swung the wheel round to the left taking them hard to port.

Nell slid across the deck unaware of the sudden listing of the ship, her arms flailed helplessly. Jack reached out and grabbing a handful of her habit dragged her back, stopping her from slamming into the railings. She twisted in his arms and gripped his forearms tightly. He held her tightly not letting her fall, his legs apart to brace himself from the roll of the ship. She got her feet and lifted her head, just as the ship began to right itself. It caught her off guard again and she slid the other way, loosing her balance. She slammed into him and he was sent backwards into the railings. His hands let go of her habit and he slid them around her back holding tightly to her. Her cheek was pressed into his chest and she was suddenly aware of his bare skin. She could hear his heart beating beneath his chest and the warmth of his skin pressed to her cheek. Her hands went round his waist automatically, gripping hold of him to stop her fall. She could hear him chuckling and she flushed at his proximity.

The wind caught the sails and the ship began to plough forwards on its new course. Nell sighed with relief as the deck evened out and she could stand pulling herself away from him. He chuckled and let her go, his black eyes mocking her.

"Running away, Captain Sparrow?" she snapped at him, pushing a hand down her habit to straighten it.

He frowned at her and shook his head. "There's no shame in running away from a situation that seems untenable, as you would well know yourself."

She flushed at his words and he mockingly dipped his head to her before carrying on. "However, what we are doing here is more like a strategic retreat. You see a man has to know what he can and can't do. And while I may be the best pirate on the waters and I certainly have the best ship and crew even, I don't think highly of the chances against three of her majesty's fleet and a merchant vessel to boot," he flourished his arms widely.

Jimmy hollered once more from the crow's nest. "Merchant ship still on course for Port Royal; Navy is continuing on course, no move to follow us."

Jack nodded satisfied and opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything a highly pitched voice could be heard coming from the deck below, "I want to see the Captain. NOW!"

Nell couldn't help the groan that left her lips as she saw Lady Clarence bearing forth towards them, her skirts lifted slightly to make it easier for her to pick her way across the deck. She spotted Jack and headed straight for him.

"You, Sir!" she cried out. "I heard the boy shout about seeing Navy ships. I demand that you take me to them straight away."

Nell closed her eyes; she couldn't believe how stupid Lady Clarence was. Did she honestly think that the prospect of collecting on her return would be enough reason for them to not throw her overboard if she made a nuisance of herself? Didn't she know who they were? They were pirates, for goodness sake! They wouldn't think twice about throwing them both overboard.

Jack rolled his eyes and turned to face the rapidly approaching Lady Clarence, his fists stuck on his hips, his boots spread apart.

"Well? Turn this boat around!" she demanded coming to stand beside Nell who was rapidly losing her own patience with the woman.

Nell turned to her and spoke quietly, her voice heavy with restrained anger.

"Look, Lady Clarence, I really don't think we're in any position to tell them what to do."

Lady Clarence's face softened slightly when she saw Nell and she turned to her taking her hands into her own. "I won't forget how you saved me up there. I will make sure that my husband protects you as well."

Nell half smiled at her, realising that in Lady Clarence's eyes she had just shown extraordinary kindness. "I thank you," she said quietly.

Lady Clarence nodded and turned to Jack. "Now, why aren't you turning this boat around? My husband will make sure you are hanged for this."

"I am rapidly thinking that said husband would probably pay me for your demise if you are as shrewish with him as you are here," Jack spoke precisely, no hint of a slur in his voice.

"How dare you!" she cried out horrified.

"Did no one ever tell you that silence is golden and, in that fact alone, your silence would be payment enough?" he demanded, his hands making their usual circular gestures although he was being far from humorous.

"In fact, at this particular moment in time, the thought of silencing that mouth of yours is all the gold we need from you, savvy?" he leaned forward at the hips as he spoke, his head ducking slightly but his eyes remaining fixed on her.

"And don't say I wouldn't dare because I would. In fact, if you don't disappear from my sight and get yourself back in your cabin I might just dare," he grinned and he looked extremely dangerous. "And while we're on the subject, you would do well, and indeed us if it puts a stop to your endless whining, to consider your fate had any other pirate ship had opportunity to stumble over the _Rose_ before we did," he looked sideways at Nell quickly before turning his black gaze on Lady Clarence again a sly smile crossed his face.

"Mr. Gibbs, would you be so good to give an account of what may have befallen this good lady had she been found by, say, Captain Daws of the _True Spirit_, or perhaps if Captain Grims of the _Pitiless_ had found her?"

Nell looked at Gibbs quickly who made a contemplative face first.

"Well… chances be she'd be dead by now," he said slowly. "That'd be after the Cap'n and 'is crew 'ad made themselves acquainted with 'er like," he shook his head but his face remained impassive.

Lady Clarence had gone very quiet and very white as she listened to Gibbs, her eyes dark in her face.

"Especially with a beauty like yourself," Jack said quietly. "Be lucky that we found you first and please…" he placed his palms together in a begging style, "keep that pretty mouth of yours shut." He stepped back from her his arms sweeping wide as he half bowed to her.

"You lie," came the slightly wavy voice of Lady Clarence.

Nell huffed her breath out in annoyance at the woman.

"He's not," she said firmly. "Where do you think the flag gets it name from?" she demanded and coloured up instantly.

Jack looked at her quickly, his eyes widening slightly. "Now, how would you know that?" he mused quietly, his dark eyes watching her closely.

"I don't understand," Lady Clarence said and frowned at Nell.

Jack turned on his heel and leaned towards Nell, his eyes narrowing as he studied her face. Nell backed away from him, wishing to goodness she'd kept her mouth shut. She grabbed hold of Lady Clarence's arm and tugged at her to leave with her. Lady Clarence didn't need much persuading and they both began to back away.

"I haven't finished with you yet," he pointed at Nell and his manner changed abruptly. He put his hands together in a pleading manner and then he straightened to bring his arms out wide. "We have an unfinished conversation."

Lady Clarence tugged away from Nell and scurried down the steps without a backward glance. Nell watched her hurry off and decided that was the last time she'd help her out, deserting her without a backwards glance.

"Now then… where were we?" Jack tapped his fingers against his chin as he stared off into space.

"You were going to let me go when we got to Tortuga," she said helpfully; well, it didn't hurt to try she thought.

He grinned at her and clapped his hands together in delight. "Nice try; didn't work, mind you, but a nice try all the same. Oh, that was it! How would you, a fair lady and no doubt innocent nun, know about one of the meanings behind the Jolly Roger?"

Nell caught a glance at Gibbs looking at her in interest, one hand on the wheel. Nell coloured up again and shrugging looked out over the water.

Jack looked at Gibbs and circled his hands in the air. "Strange indeed don't you think, Mr. Gibbs? Most people only know it comes from the French _joli rouge_," he shrugged at him and turned his head back to Nell who was as scarlet as their red flag of battle.

"My guardian informed me of its… other… meaning when we traveled to England," she said and began to shift from foot to foot in embarrassment coloured with a little fear. She was fairly certain that Captain Jack Sparrow was as honourable as a pirate could be. If his intent was to live up to the origin of the flag's name, she was certain he'd have done it by now. But that initial fear still coloured her mind. Her guardian had, in fact, done more than just tell her about the flags; he had told her a lot more than that and some of the stories she'd heard from him had almost made her physically sick. Pirates were no laughing matter and being caught by a ship full of them was no laughing matter either.

"What did he tell you about it?" he asked curiously, his dark eyes widening even further.

Nell bit her lip and found herself circling one hand as she tried to find the right words. "He told me that it was the markings that a captain put into his log when a crew member was killed, the skull and crossbones of the body," she shrugged "and he told me what happened to females that were found on ships they plundered. Hence the word R… Ro…" she circled her wrist again in a 'you know what I mean' gesture.

"'rogered at the rail'" came Mister Gibbs slow drawl, "by one and all and then cast to the sharks. Aye, that's about the whole of it."

Nell paled and pressed herself backwards against the railings.

Jack shot Gibbs an irritated look. "Thank you, Mr. Gibbs, we could have well done without the visualisation that last remark brought us," he drawled.

Gibbs shrugged and tipped his fingers to his forehead at Nell mockingly. "Beggin' yer pardon missy. Terribly sorry like, to soil yer pretty ears," he said the tone in his voice telling her he was far from sorry about it.

Jack glared at Gibbs and then cast Nell a curious look.

"Well, you know that you are safe from that particular fate aboard this ship, don't you?" he said and took in her white face and big eyes. "No, obvious you don't," he added half to himself and stopped pacing to stand directly in front of her. He caught her chin in his fingers and lifted her face, making her meet his eyes.

"On my ship, we follow the Code, not necessarily the Pirate Code, which is more like guidelines anyway..," he shot Gibbs a grin over his shoulder before turning back to look at Nell. "But we definitely follow _my_ code, which aren't guidelines but rules. And they are far superior anyway."

He didn't blink, his head thrown back slightly so he could look down his nose at her, he cleared his throat and recited without taking a breath;

"_If at any time any member of this crew meets with a member of the opposite sex, be it on land or sea and that man offers to meddle with her, without her Consent, he shall suffer present Death."_

Jack frowned and looked skyward briefly, as if he were checking he had it right and then he looked back at her smiling cheerfully, her chin still between his fingers.

"That, of course, applies to same sex as well," he brought his face close to hers and she could smell the rum upon his breath. She frowned at him in confusion wondering what that last statement was about. She actually believed him when he had recited his code; she could see that he meant it and she was slightly relieved by it.

"Which is obviously something your Guardian _didn't_ inform you of, I see…" he said and let go of her to pace back and forth again, arms outstretched and wrists circling.

"Just believe me when I say no harm shall before you on this ship. But I can't help but think what strange things your dearly departed guardian was teaching your good self," he mused and turned to stare at her briefly before pacing once more.

"He's not dear and he's certainly not departed," she said quietly.

"Are you certain he's not dead?" he asked in a rapid change of subject and then ploughed on without waiting for a reply. "You see, the rumours of his death have been wildly circulated round these parts; considering he was a privateer, it was greeted with quite considerable joy and now you're here telling me that he's very alive and well and that leaves me somewhat confused," he inclined his head to one side. He spoke so quickly that Nell had trouble keeping up but one word jumped out at her.

"Privateer?" she asked, her head spinning from his constant movement, his quick change of subject and the fact she was now very, very tired.

"Aye, it's where the good King gives a little scrap of parchment to a sea captain, usually a pirate, and he can carry on doing what he does best under his protection; except he doesn't attack merchant ships, oh no! He turns on his own and attacks pirate ships…oh, and the Spanish, but that's neither here nor there as we all attack them," he finished with a flourish.

"I do know what a privateer is," she said sharply. "But I can assure you Sir James Beaumont is no privateer. He is a courtier, and apart from the crossing to England, he had never been on a ship."

"And pray tell me," he clasped his hands together again. "How do you know this if you only see him once a year and then you don't actually talk to him?" he grinned and waved his hands to get her to answer him.

Nell blushed and fidgeted on her feet slightly. He had a point, damn him.

"Well, I can remember clearly crossing from England. He was fine while the sea was calm but when we hit rough weather he was as sick as a dog the entire time and stayed in his cabin. I went to see him once and when I knocked on the door his valet came out and told me that he did not sail well in rough weather and that he in fact did not like to sail full stop and I wasn't to disturb him again," she stated.

Jack looked at her and nodded in understanding at her before dismissing her words with a wave of his hand.

"In other words you don't know anything of the sort. Sir James Beaumont the privateer and Sir James Beaumont the guardian _is_ one and the same thing. Now is there a little mystery as to why he's circulated rumours of his own demise when it's clearly not true," he looked over at Gibbs a wicked smirk on his face. "And what was he doing in his cabin with his valet when it was rough, I wonder?"

Nell saw Gibbs smirk back at Jack and she was certain that they had just communicated something that went right over the top of her head. She also got the feeling that she was glad it went over her head.

"Why would it concern you anyway?" she demanded suddenly. She was tired, hot and her headache was increasing. In the space of five hours she'd been kidnapped, stolen aboard a pirate ship, scared for her life. She'd been made to handle fish, climb a rigging almost falling in the process and now she was getting the Spanish Inquisition from the strangest man she'd ever met.

"Grub's ready, Cap'n," came a voice from below them. "Yer plate be in yer cabin."

Jack looked down at Hock and grinned happily. He started to sway towards the steps, his arm going around her shoulders once more to lead her down.

Nell pulled away from him and he merely shrugged at her.

"Just trying to be friendly," he smiled and motioned for her to go ahead of him.

Nell cast him a scornful look and made her way to his cabin. The moment she went in she could smell the food and it made her stomach rumble.

She clasped her hand to her stomach. Her last meal had been dinner last night aboard the _Rose_. It seemed longer ago than yesterday when she had sat down to her plate in her cabin: so many hours ago and a complete lifetime ago in circumstances. Tears filled her eyes as a wave of self-pity flowed over her but she couldn't let it show. She dashed her eyes quickly and stood just inside the door.

"Sit down, luv, sit down!" he crossed to plop down on the chair behind the plate. He picked up his fork and spoon and began to eat, watching from the corner of his eyes as she sat down and resolutely tried not to watch his plate. He knew she was hungry, he just wondered how far she'd try and go before hunger overcome pride. She certainly intrigued him: one minute she was as cowed as a kicked dog, and the next she was proud and stiff backed. He wondered what her happy medium was and once again toyed with the idea of finding out.

Nell could feel her mouth watering and her stomach groaned again in protest. She slapped a hand over her stomach and shifted in the chair.

"Right, so where were we?" he said with his mouth full. "Why am I concerned at the state of your guardian, be he dead or alive?" He took out a bottle of rum and uncorked it with his teeth and took a deep swig.

"See, a privateer concerns a pirate because by sheer definition of the name privateer, they are enemies," he broke a chunk of bread of his roll and dipped it in to the stew.

Nell closed her eyes, she was no stranger to going without meals, but she had never been made to sit and watch others eat while she fasted. She tried to recite mentally one of the prayers that went with fasting, but the words didn't seem to come to her mind, only the thought of food, so she tried praying to Mary for strength but she didn't seem to be listening. She was suddenly aware he was poking her arm with his fork. She opened her eyes and stared at him.

"I was just asking you if you were hungry?" he inquired innocently. "I take it you were praying for strength?" his black eyes wide with innocence, but she could see the mockery at the back of his eyes.

Nell clenched her fists and nodded her head jerkily at him.

"Yes," she said finally after struggling with herself. She wanted to shake her head and say no, that she wouldn't eat anything he gave her anyway, but her stomach had other ideas.

"Yes, you were praying for strength, or 'yes,' you are hungry, or indeed 'yes' to being both hungry and praying for strength?" he questioned her, his words running together slightly in that odd way he had.

She glared at him, her back went straighter and she lifted her chin.

"Yes, I am hungry and 'yes,' I was praying for strength," she said resentfully. He was obviously going to make her crawl for some food but she'd be damned if she did that.

He looked at the pride shining in her eyes and knew then that he had underestimated her; she wasn't as insipid as he first thought. She just needed prodding in the right direction and he decided he was the one to do the prodding. A dirty smirk crossed his face at the thought of the prodding he'd like to do.

He dipped the bread into his stew and held it out to her.

Nell looked at it, aware she would have to reach over for it. Closing her eyes briefly she reached out and took it with a sigh.

"Thank you," she whispered and began to eat it. Her eyes closed and she relaxed a bit as she ate the chunk slowly.

He dipped another chunk of bread into the stew and held it out to her. She took that and ate it quicker; her eyes met his and she coloured up. He merely smirked at her, sat back in his chair and pushed the whole plate towards her.

She took it, mumbled thanks, quickly crossed herself and placed it into the indentation on her side of the table. She didn't think twice about picking up his spoon and fork and using them to eat the stew; she was just glad to be able to eat something.

"Now then, once again, where were we?" he mused. "Ah, yes, the good privateer. So we can safely say he's alive and well. Now why would he invent his own death?"

"Maybe he didn't." Nell pointed out between mouthfuls, so intent on eating that half of her forgot where she was and who she was talking to. "Maybe someone else got the wrong end of the stick and the whole thing was exaggerated."

She took the last piece of bread and soaked up the gravy before popping it into her mouth. She looked up and saw him watching her with a strange gleam in his eyes. She coloured up slightly and ducked her head, beginning to chew.

"Well, you would have a valid point except for one thing," he stated and taking the hat from his head set it on the desk. "I saw his ship go down and I can tell you there were no survivors," he said and scratched the top of his head.

Nell fiddled with the fork on her plate a frown between her eyes. "Maybe he wasn't on it," she volunteered.

"Obviously, he wasn't," he said as if it were a simple truth that everyone should realise. "But that doesn't answer why he would send his ship and crew out without him."

Nell shrugged again and looked at him; she could almost see the wheels turning in his mind and she was struck again by the enigma that sat in front of her. He acted the drunken fop and she was certain that it was just that: an act.

"I don't see why you're so concerned about it all," she said quietly her eyes becoming heavy with fatigue.

He grinned and kicked back the chair onto its back legs and then he brought his booted feet up onto the table narrowly missing the plate and the other assortment of papers, charts and books that littered his table.

Nell was full and as she sat there, exhaustion began to creep over her. She kept her eyes on his hands as he waved them around as he talked on about something that she just frankly didn't hear. It was rather hypnotic watching his hands: they were tanned a deep brown and looked dirty, but they were long and graceful and the movements they made, along with his precise slightly breathy voice, had her eyes closing as sleep crept over her.

Her head nodded forward and she came awake with a start. She leaned her elbow on the table, rested her chin in her hand and promptly fell asleep again.

"Well, would you look at that!" Jack said and stood up. "You think the lass would have the grace to stay awake and listen to me."

He shook his head and crossed to pick her up. Her head lolled to the side and he chuckled as he laid her down on his bed. He moved back from her and shook his head again before collecting his hat and plate and leaving the room.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has left reviews. It made me happy.

Thanks **Cait, Morwenna Caddy, Cami, **from** adultfanfiction. **You made my day!

And also thanks to **Dulcinea, Kumikco, KrissXed, bearries, Hellyn, Black Rapture, Niyuluna** and **Just Me** for leaving lovely reviews on .

You made me feel good!

Things will pick up a bit later; I just hate rushing into things, ie, having him fall for her instantly.

A couple of things: Let me know if he's out of character speech wise or indeed any other way. I know that a lot of stories picture him as drunk most of the time, but in the actual film, the only time you saw him drinking was on the beach and in the hold of the Black Pearl. Yes he likes his rum, obviously, but I think the drunken slur and exaggerated walk is a part of his masterful plan to hoodwink the casual observer. I think this was proved from the very first interaction with the two slightly dimmer than normal soldiers at the boat. However having said that I think he's also highly eccentric. The way I see it, he's a bit of an opportunist as well that would find a challenge hard to resist if it interested him enough.

Anyway, thank you and have a great day wherever you are.


	3. An Intelligent Fool

**Updated : 10/06/08.**

**Many thanks to 1BabyBoy for her hard work on this chapter. Good luck tomorrow!**

**Chapter 3 – An Intelligent Fool**

It was pitch black in the room and Nell could hear snoring. She closed her eyes again; Sister Able was always snoring. She turned over and settled into the softness of the pillows. She frowned slightly; her pillows weren't usually this soft. In fact she only had one pillow and it was flat and filled with straw. With a gasp, she remembered she was no longer in the convent and she was no longer on the _Rose_ either.

She listened carefully as fear settled over her. She struggled to remember how she had got here; she didn't remember much past falling asleep at the captain's table. He must have taken her to her cabin. She blushed at the thought of him picking her up. She was at least still clothed; she could feel that.

Another snore brought her head up again. Lady Clarence could snore like a man she thought and lay back down, tiredness washing over her. She settled her head into the pillows a sigh escaping her lips. She was just on the border of sleep when an arm was thrown over her waist.

It startled her to think she'd been lying with the woman but she was too tired to get out of bed and climb up into her own bed and it did feel comforting. Being this close to her, she felt safe and secure. She closed her eyes again and fell asleep quickly.

When Nell opened her eyes again sunlight was just beginning to peep through the window, casting the cabin in an eerie glow. Nell was aware she was tucked back against someone, and then she remembered waking up in the night beside Lady Clarence. She closed her eyes; there was an arm around her waist and she was pillowing her head on Lady's Clarence's other arm. Nell was certain she would not be amused when she woke to find her so close. And then it hit her: the smell.

The smell was not Lady Clarence, who was rose water, sweat and salt. No, this smell was rum, sweat and salt.

Her eyes widened impossibly as she looked down at the arm draped across her stomach. It was bare to the elbow and a very dark tanned colour with streaks of dirt ingrained into the skin. A leather bracelet was wrapped around the wrist; someone had branded what looked like a 'P' into the flesh above the thong and then above that there was a tattoo. It was a sparrow in flight, the same image that was on the ship's flag. Her eyes traveled up the arm to the rolled up off white shirt and up to his shoulder. She was lying on and with Captain Jack Sparrow. Horror filled every pore as she realised where she was. She went rigid and turned her head ever so slowly to see his head lying on the pillow next to her. His eyes were closed and his mouth was partly open. She tried to raise her head and almost cried out when her hair was caught on something. She rested her head back and turned it the other way. She saw her braid had come loose and his hand was fisted into her hair, strands of her hair wrapped around his fingers.

She tried to loosen her hair and was aware of his grip on her stomach tightening.

"Scarlet?" he mumbled in his sleep and the hand in her hair unclenched; however, the hand on her stomach flattened out over her hip and traveled upwards.

"Scarlet," he mumbled again and Nell held her breath. Her hair was loose but his hand was creeping higher and higher. She could feel his breath stirring her face and when his hands stilled just under her ribcage, she breathed out in relief. She inched her hand down and lifted his wrist, his hand hanging limply.

"Ah Scarlet… just let me…" he grumbled and he turned over onto his back, his wrist wrenching from her hand and flying out over his head. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough bed left for him to lie on and he fell off and onto the floor with a loud crash.

Nell sat up quickly and looked down at him sprawled on the floor.

He was awake and looking extremely mystified about being on the floor until he saw Nell peering down at him with nothing short of horror on her face, horror and fear. He frowned, trying to remember why she was in his bed and then he remembered coming back to go sleep. He had expected her to wake up and go rushing to her own cabin but she'd been so fast asleep that even when he shook her, she'd merely mumbled and snuggled down. He remembered shrugging and climbing in with her. He wasn't about to sleep on the floor, or his chair for that matter, and he was far too tired to carry her back to his room. Plus, he really didn't think he could cope with what her ladyship would have said had he gone waltzing in carrying a sleeping nun in his arms. Besides, he remembered with a grin, she'd felt good to hold and she had kept him warm.

"Now really, luv, there is no need to throw me out like that. You weren't complaining last night."

Nell heard his words and blinked as they sank in. She looked down at herself but she was still completely dressed and she would know if he'd tried something, wouldn't she?

"I beg your pardon?" she decided to hide behind sharpness.

"You… all snuggled in my bed when I got here." His voice was slurred slightly with sleep still. "Just as well I'm an honourable man; otherwise, no end of Hail Marys would be paving your way back into the convent," he nodded and got to his feet trying to straighten out his crumpled clothes. He'd taken off his waistcoat and his straps but his shirt and britches were crumpled from lying in them. He gave up and crossed to slip his waistcoat back on.

"Honourable?" she squeaked. "You could have woken me up."

She got off the bed and shook out her habit which was by now a real mess. Her hair tumbled free from the last parts of its braid. She ignored it as it fell around her shoulders in a tangled mess. She knuckled her eyes to get rid of the last remnants of sleep.

"That I tried," he stated and gestured to his cabinet. "Look in there and you might find something a bit more cleaner… I think," he frowned and shook his head strapping his sword and its sheath round his waist.

Nell was grateful she could change the habit, and without wasting any time, crossed to the chest of drawers that was built into the far wall. She opened the top drawer gingerly, not certain what she was going to find.

"You were so fast asleep a hurricane wouldn't have woken you. I gave up, pushed you over a bit and got in with you," he grinned at her and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Nell glared at him, relieved that at least he hadn't taken advantage of her. Perhaps he wasn't quite as bad as he made out. Then she remembered the name he'd muttered. He must have a woman in a port somewhere that he loved. Scarlet, he'd called her. In his sleep he'd thought she was Scarlet, hence the wandering hand.

She turned away from him and began sorting through the clothes and drew out a pair of black britches and an off white shirt. She didn't know what to say to him so she turned holding the clothes in front of her defensively.

He looked at her and, shaking his head in laughter, he walked towards the door.

"Get yourself changed and go down to the galley; one of the crew will show you how to prepare the grub so that it can actually be eaten."

He went out and then came straight back in, crossing to the table to pick up his hat. He plopped it on his head and walked back to the door. "Thank you for last night," he said cheerfully and went out whistling.

Nell growled and threw her armful of clothes at the now closed doors. Insufferable man! Well, she'd certainly make sure she didn't end up asleep in his presence again.

Ten minutes later, Nell stood in his cabin feeling half naked in the britches and shirt. The britches were too big and she had to roll the bottom of each leg up slightly. The shirt was too long and she had to roll up the sleeves. The shirt covered her well enough though, and she did it up to her neck. It would have to do. She picked up her cross and slid it over her head, and then picked up her other cross and prayer beads. It suddenly struck her that she hadn't prayed or done any of her morning rituals. She waited for the feeling of guilt that would have her on her knees praying like mad but it never came; instead, she felt a strange sense of release. Smiling for the first time in a long time, she slid the beads back into her pocket without guilt. She really wasn't cut out to be a nun.

Feeling very nervous, she made her way to the door that led out onto deck. She stopped short at the sight of Lady Clarence stood mopping the deck, grumbling under her breath and still in her dress. It was somewhat crumpled now and showed signs of dirt.

Nell didn't fancy having to answer a lot of questions at her absence last night. Nell didn't answer to anyone anymore, least of all Lady Clarence. A sense of freedom washed over her, which she didn't understand as she was, in fact, far from free, being the captive of a ship full of pirates.

She headed to the galley and climbed down the steps carefully. She saw a lad of no more than thirteen stood there. He was even dirtier than the others and he had ginger hair that stood up in a shock of untidy tangles. He looked up at her as she came down and grinned disarmingly at her.

"Ello miss," he said and it was cheerful and friendly. "Cap'n wants me to show yer 'ow to cook like," he said and winked at her before pointing to the pot belly stove that sat in the corner. "That's the stove."

Nell cast him a sharp glance to see if he was laughing at her, but he had already moved onto the pile of wood in the corner.

"That's the wood pile. We got more in the 'old when you run out. You put it in that 'ole there and shut the door." He looked around and stuck his hands into the pockets of his dirty britches and chewed on his lower lip.

"We don't eat much 'cept fish, turtles and the like and I'll show you what we do with those t' night," he smiled suddenly. "Biscuits…" he stopped when she held up her hand.

"What's your name?" she asked him and he blinked at her owlishly. Nell saw a bruise the size of a coin behind his left ear, or was it dirt?

"Jimmy," he said and scratched his head violently.

Nell shuddered to think what might be living in that thatch of hair. Come to think of it, she'd seen Jack scratch at his own hair quite a bit and she'd had her hair on his pillow last night. The thought filled her with horror. She'd have to comb through her hair well and hope to goodness she hadn't picked anything up. Her hand went to her hair as an itch started close to her hairline. She shuddered and fought to get her mind off it.

"What kind of biscuits do you make?" she asked him and watched with growing horror as he lifted up a lid to reveal a jar of flour.

She stepped forward and saw the flour literally moving in the jar.

"Why is it moving?" she asked quietly, not certain she wanted to know.

"Fings get in there," he replied happily. "Naught you can do about it… cooking kills them and they don't hurt you none." He looked up at her. "Appens' with the salt beef as well; sometimes it gets rancid if we're out 'ere too long; not much you can do about it 'cept scrap off the beasties and 'ope for the best. Cap'n won't keep 'ard-tack' on board: said he would kill any man that brought it on board. We got limes and apples as well and we can get turtles sometimes too. They taste just great. But the Cap'n likes his bread and biscuits… so 'e 'ad this little darlin' put on board last summer. Can't leave 'er lit untended or 'e'll keel'aul ya."

Jimmy moved to one side shoving the jar into her hands.

"We used to 'ave 'ens on board: gave us eggs and then when they stopped layin', we'd eat 'em. But the rats got out of 'and and got into our other food. So the Cap'n stopped getting' more and we ate the last one we 'ad. Rats still 'ere, of course, along with the 'roaches, but at least we get to eat the food afore they do!" he laughed but stopped instantly when she shoved the jar back at him and, covering her mouth, ran full tilt up the steps.

Last night, she'd eaten that bread, which would have been made with that flour…. She'd eaten the stew, which had held meat as well as vegetables. She made it to the side of the ship and lost what little contents she had in there. She was dry heaving when she was aware of someone stood next to her. She looked up and saw Jimmy peering at her.

"I don't fink you should be doin' the cookin' some'ow," he remarked. "I'll tell the Cap'n."

"Cooking?" she whispered. "I'm never eating again either." She slumped down onto the deck, misery filling her as she buried her head in her knees.

Jimmy looked at her in pity and scratched his head again.

Nell heard footsteps and she thought Jimmy had gone away but then she heard his voice.

"Ello, Cap'n, Sir," he said cheerfully.

"What's the problem?" asked Jack, indicating Nell with a flick of his wrist.

Jimmy giggled and shook his head. "I don't fink she'll be cookin' for us, Cap'n. Found it a bit 'ard to deal with."

"Why?" he asked as if it was the last mystery to be discovered.

Nell struggled to her feet and wished she'd stayed down when she saw Jack look over her clothes and arch an eyebrow; he turned to look at Jimmy, his head going back slightly so he could look down his nose at the boy. He circled his hand and indicated Jimmy to explain.

"She found fings in the food a bit 'ard to deal with, and I don't fink I should've mentioned the rats or 'roaches, nor the maggots come to fink of it. Sorry, Cap'n," he giggled again and Nell groaned as recognition flooded Jack's face along with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"You mean you didn't know before now?" he asked in delight. "What do you think you were eating aboard the _Rose_?"

The words sank into Nell's abused brain and she screwed her face up in horror. Another wave of nausea had her turning to heave over the railings again. She coughed and choked as he roared with laughter behind her. He indicated to Jimmy to clear off and came to stand beside her.

"Think yourself lucky you chose the right side of the ship to be sick on," he remarked calmly as he looked at her pale face. "Else you'd be mopping it up now."

"You do know I'm never eating again," she whispered ignoring his words as she clutched at her stomach.

"Aye, you will," he said confidently. "It's amazing just what a body will do when it doesn't have a choice."

"NO, I will never eat again," she denied, certain that she wouldn't touch anything while they were on board.

"Well, it's going to be a long four days for you," he said slowly and held out four fingers in front of her face. He wiggled them for emphasis.

"I've gone longer," she said, feeling a small amount of relief to hear it was only four days to Tortuga where Port Royal had been seven.

"Really?" he asked in genuine interest.

"I fasted for seven days once," she shuddered as she remembered.

"Why?"

"I'd been caught singing in my room. I was ten," she shrugged. "I was ready to eat the bed covers but I didn't." She looked at him and saw something in his eyes, which he hid quickly and that disturbed her greatly. She had seen compassion and that just didn't fit her idea of how pirates were.

"Well, we do have apples that are still relatively maggot free," he said with his usual flair. "You can manage that. can't you?"

She couldn't help herself, she smiled at him, not a half smile but a real one that felt good and lifted her spirits.

"I can even do apples with maggots in," she said.

"Ah!" he stood up and slung his arm around her shoulder. "But which would you rather find: a whole maggot or half a maggot?"

Nell, for once didn't try and move away; she'd seen him put his arm around most of the crew at one point or other and she found that it didn't disturb her the way it had.

"A whole one," she answered him quickly. "Because if I found half a maggot, I'd have eaten the other half."

He laughed and stepped forward taking her with him.

"Now tell me this, have you heard the expression 'the devil makes work for idle hands?'" he asked, and before she could answer, he pointed to a tub and some buckets with a pile of filthy looking rags beside it. "That will stop the devil getting hold of your little hands," he said and looked down at her.

Nell snorted and stepped away from him.

"I would imagine then, that at some point in your life you were very lazy," she spoke without thinking. Relief swept through her when he merely laughed.

"Not so staid now your not hiding behind your habit, are you Sister Nell?" he said and moved to walk past her. He suddenly stopped to look over his shoulder at her. "You're rather sharp tongued when you forget where you are."

He carried on and Nell felt her face flush as she sank down beside the tub. She realised that she had not only felt comfortable with him but comfortable enough to answer him back. She shrugged and kicked at the pile of clothes to make sure nothing living would come scurrying out.

"Fill yer bucket from t'sea!" came a shout and when she looked up she saw Hock pointing to the bucket beside her.

She nodded and called her thanks to him. She looked over at where Lady Clarence was still swabbing the same spot. She looked strange with one hand on the mop and her other hand curled around the parasol that was protecting her head.

She crossed over to her taking the bucket with her, her lip firmly between her teeth. Lady Clarence looked at her and stopped mopping.

"Are you fine?" Nell asked.

"As fine as can be expected under such vile conditions, and you?" she asked her eyes traveling over the clothes she was wearing. She arched an eyebrow at Nell who blushed crimson at the appraising look in her eyes.

"No time for chit-chat, ladies; this aign't an outin' in the park."

Nell turned to see Hock eyeing them with scorn. Nell shrugged at Lady Clarence and moved away to get on with the washing. Nothing had been said by either of them but Nell realised that Lady Clarence had missed her the night before and she wasn't naïve. She knew Lady Clarence thought she'd been forced to do a lot more than just change out of her habit.

She stopped and turned back to look at her but she had turned her back on Nell and was idly pushing the mop again. She would have to explain to her later. Nell stopped in mid thought, suddenly aware that there was no reason on earth that she should have to explain anything to Lady Clarence. It was none of her business. Nell couldn't help grin at the liberating feeling of not having to answer to someone.

She looked around her and her eyes fell on Jack stood at the wheel, one hand holding the spoke, the other resting on the handle of his pistol at his hip. His head moved in time to some tune only he heard as he gazed out over the sea. She didn't even have to answer to him, not really. He may be holding her against her will but she was her own person. For the first time in her entire life, she was answerable to only herself and it felt liberating. It felt good.

With a heart lighter than it had been in a long time, she carried on to the rail clutching the bucket.

* * *

Nell had the washing finished and hung over the rails by mid-morning. She was soaking wet with sweat and feeling muscles she didn't know she possessed.

She turned to see two of the crew members watching her. She frowned as she ran a hand over the back of her neck. They whispered to each other and, before she knew it, they had a bucket of water each between them and one of them emptied his bucket over her head.

She screamed as the cold sea water covered her. They laughed raucously and stepped back to stare at her, wide grins on their faces. She instinctively turned from them and got the second bucket thrown over her, drenching her back and legs. She turned, anger boiling up as she glared at them.

"What the devil do you think you're playing at?" she demanded angrily.

"Cooling you off, missy!" they shouted, drawing a crowd of pirates around her.

Nell looked down at herself and crossed her arms quickly to cover her breasts, aware the wet water had made her shirt not only see-through but stuck to her like a second skin. Colour flooded her face as the anger was quickly replaced by fear and humiliation.

She heard several ribald remarks and it turned her blood to ice. What would they do?

"What's going on?" came a shout and she saw Hock pushing his way through the circle of men. He took one look at Nell, who was shivering and scared, and he stood in front of her, his back to her.

"Who did this?" he bellowed at them. All the pirates took a quick step back, leaving the two men still holding the buckets.

"You! Benjamin, Graves, explain yerselves."

"She looked 'ot; we thought we'd 'elp and cool 'er off." One of them leered and smiled at Hock. "She liked it, didn't ya, girl?"

"As much as you'll enjoy being locked in the brig I take it?" demanded Hock,

Their eyes went wide and they backed up with their hands raised. "We didn't mean no 'arm." One of them spoke again.

"Cap'n will decide that!" Hock said coldly. "Get up there now!"

The two men walked away shooting Nell angry glares.

Hock turned and looked down at Nell.

"Best be gettin' yerself dried up," he said and Nell nodded quickly at him.

"Thank you," she said quietly and hurried past him thankfully.

"STOP!" he called loudly to her.

She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes still wide with fear.

"What…" he came to her and took her shoulder roughly in his hands. He pushed her till her back was facing him. She struggled instinctively but his grip on her shoulders kept her in one place.

"Get to the Cap'n's cabin and stay there," he said suddenly and pushed her forwards before turning to make his way up to the quarterdeck.

Nell did as he told her, if only to get some dry clothes. She hurried toward his cabin, aware of the leering stares she was getting but trying desperately to ignore them. She went down the narrow corridor and into his cabin, shutting the door behind her. She crossed to his chest of drawers and riffled through for more clothes. Her earlier good mood disappeared and a blanket of doom settled over her.

She began to undo the ties on the shirt when the door opened and Jack came striding through. He looked around him spotted her and shut the door behind him.

"There you are," he stated calmly and inclined his head to one side to watch her.

Her hands stilled on the ties and she quickly crossed her arms. Colour filled her face once more as she tried to keep herself covered. But he didn't seem in the least bit interested as he swayed on the spot.

"My sincere and profuse apologies on the way my crew just treated you." He rolled his eyes in exasperation, his hands dancing gracefully. "They will be punished accordingly."

"How?" asked Nell shifting from foot to foot. She was beginning to shiver again and he noticed straight away.

"Denied rations for two days… please don't stand and shiver on my account; go ahead and change," he waved his hand at her, his eyes sparkling.

Nell's eyes widened as she glared at him. "With you in here?" she demanded. She had never undressed in front of anyone, not even the other nuns as she had her own cell in the convent.

"Well, you see there's something I need to discuss with you and now is as good a time as any," he explained mockingly, making it clear he wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

"Turn around them!" she demanded and circled her finger at him.

"I find myself unable to acquiesce to your request, luv," he said softly. "My first rule of survival: never turn your back to someone who would harm you as soon as look at you." He shrugged, his face perfectly straight although his eyes gleamed.

"It's highly unlikely that I would be able to hurt you even if your back was turned," she snapped. "I'm unarmed and a good deal weaker than you, considering I have never even picked up a sword and you know how to fight with one."

"Tis true," he admitted. "But I still can not break my own rules. I will sit over here with my eyes closed."

He crossed to the desk and sat so he was sideways from her. He gave her a theatrical wink and closed his eyes tightly.

Nell stared at him in disbelief shaking her head. "You expect me to believe you'll keep your eyes closed?"

He turned his head and opening his eyes looked directly at her.

"You expect me to peep at you?" he questioned her, his words slurring slightly. "If it were her ladyship stood here, I have to confess to the urge to peep but you're not her, so…" he shrugged his shoulders. "I can assure you my eyes will remain closed."

He closed his eyes again and Nell blinked. He had just insulted her and put her down quite obviously. He had told her in not so many words that he found her completely unattractive and quite obviously lacking as a woman compared to Lady Clarence, which she had to admit was nothing but the truth, even though it did sting.

Nell let the dry clothes drop to the floor with a sigh; she should be glad that he didn't find her attractive. So why then did it sting so to hear it? She tried to tell herself it was because no woman liked to be viewed as unattractive no matter how true it may be. She couldn't think of any other reason anyway.

She shrugged and after one quick glance at his closed eyes and bored expression, she slid the ties undone and let it drop away from her.

Nell reached for the clean dry shirt and a piece of cloth that would do to dry herself on, unaware that closed eyes opened fractionally and stayed that way.

"Hock tells me something interesting," he said, careful to keep any inflection out of his voice that would give away the fact he was now admiring her full breasts. She drew a cloth up and began to hastily dry herself, turning sideways from him but not trusting him enough to turn her back. He could feel himself stirring as he watched the cloth. He didn't think he'd ever wanted to be a cloth quite so much as he did now.

She drew on another one of his shirts and it crossed his mind that he'd have to get the lass some clothes of her own. He watched; his breath catching slightly as she drew the britches down her legs. He shifted, slightly hoping she wouldn't see but she wasn't looking at him as she began to dry herself with the cloth. He watched as the cloth traveled over her lower body and legs at speed as she hastily tried to dry her skin. He almost licked his lips but just stopped himself in time. He watched as the cloth fell to the floor and he could see her properly. Slim waist but not as tiny as some he'd seen. Hips that flared outwards to legs that while were short were well proportioned. An image of those legs wrapped around him drew another shift from him. He watched as she slid her feet into the dry pair of breeches, pulling them up her legs.

He'd been dishonest with her twice; he'd had no intention of keeping his eyes shut and he was of the personal opinion that she was far more attractive than Lady Clarence. He hadn't thought so when they'd first arrived. He'd actually been quite taken with the well-to-do lady, and had even dallied briefly with the idea of seducing her, but then she'd opened her mouth and his opinion of her went down hill as did his attraction to her.

He found it interesting though, that one carefully worded put down would be enough to have Nell submitting to undressing in front of him. She was obviously quite unaware of her attractiveness but she was also quite unaware of the way men ticked; she obviously thought that men cared about that sort of thing. That was certainly true if a man was inclined to take a wife. But most men, or at least the type of men she'd come across in Tortuga, were only after release and would take it wherever they found it, despite the outer packing. That would leave her not only vulnerable but in some considerable danger if she were to leave at Tortuga. He decided then and there that he wouldn't be letting her go there, even if he had to tie her to the mast to prevent her from leaving. He would take her back to Port Royal with her ladyship and leave her there.

"What did he say?" she asked, and it took him a moment to remember what she was referring to.

"Hock?" he asked, pleased his voice wasn't husky with the desire racing through him. He was almost relieved to see her slip on the pair of dry breeches. He watched as her fingers fumbled with the fastenings before he closed his eyes fully, storing away that image for later. He would need it if he was to get any sleep that night.

When had he turned into such a lecher? An amused voice in the back of his mind told him he'd never been any different. And, in his defence, it had been six weeks since he'd visited Tortuga and all it offered a man. And that made him practically a saint, he thought smugly, especially with _two_ females on board.

"I'm done," she finally said, looking across at his closed eyes.

"Any longer and I'd have been undone," he muttered under his breath before making a big show of opening his eyes and blinking against the sudden light.

"Mr. Hock saw something remarkably interesting upon your back."

"My scars, you mean?" she frowned at him.

"Mr. Hock was under the impression that it was more than just scars. I'd like to take a look myself."

He was stood up and he crossed to her quickly. She jumped back and he held his hands aloft in a placating gesture.

"I'm not asking to ravish you, luv, just to peek at your back," he grinned wickedly, wondering how long he could play to her low self-esteem.

"To what purpose?" she demanded. "They are just scars; do they hold some sort of morbid fascination to you?" She eyed him wearily.

"Aye, let's just say they do," he conceded cheerfully. "Now trust me." He motioned with his hands to turn around.

"Trust you?" she blinked at him as if he'd just asked her to walk on water.

"Aye, trust me. Have I done anything so far to make you think you can't trust me?" he asked her, placing his palms together and batting his eyelashes at her. He just hoped she hadn't seen him peeping earlier.

"Well no… apart from taking me in the first place," she frowned and hesitantly turned looking back over her shoulder.

"Well, it's what I do. I am after all a pirate!" he offered by way of an explanation as he held his arms wide.

He stepped forward and watched as her fingers began to pull lacings undone again. He had to literally keep his hands out wide to stop from helping her to remove it completely.

She pulled the shirt up at the back and he got a tantalising view of the underside of her breast. He nearly groaned but he knew she was watching him over her shoulder. He smiled at her and reaching forward, keeping his right hand flexed out where she could see it, he used his left to edge the shirt up to her neck. He lowered his eyes from hers and down her back.

His eyes widened impossibly as he looked at her. His mouth opened and he literally took a step back from her, all thoughts of desire wiped from his mind. He let go of the shirt and it fell back down, covering her.

She covered herself and turned to him, angry at the look of shock on his face.

"I'm quite sure they're not so horrific that they make you ill," she spat refusing to look at him; for some reason, she felt tears fill her eyes and she wasn't even sure why.

"Scars?" he looked at her and in that one moment he knew she had no idea what had been done to her.  
"Scars!" she spat and moved to push past him to get to the door. He gripped her upper arm to stop her passing him.

"It's not scars upon your back, darlin'," he said and she could hear the shock in his voice still; his eyes were strangely vacant and she got the feeling he was far away in his mind thinking.

"What?" she frowned at him and pulled away, the movement brought him back and he grinned down at her with delight.

"May I be so bold as to request another view of your enchanting back?" he asked her dramatically and stepped back slightly giving her space. He had recovered himself and his reaction to her back.

"No," she said and once again tried to get to the door. She had a strange feeling that she should get as far away from him as possible and as quickly as she could.

"Not quite the reply I was looking for, but never mind," he shrugged casually and, taking her shoulders firmly, turned her around. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her arms pinned to her sides. He moved so fast Nell didn't have time to react till she was securely pinned back against him.

He leant his chin on her shoulder and pressed his mouth to her ear.

"Listen, darlin'. I think I may have found the answers to a few questions that have of recent times been unanswerable," he whispered, "both to myself and you."

Nell felt his warm breath on her ear and shivered. It was a reaction that took her completely by surprise. The feel of his warm strong arms around her and his mouth close to her ear suddenly seemed to make thinking hard. And it wasn't unpleasant, it actually made her feel… good.

"What are you doing?" she gasped and he chuckled softly, his lips just beneath her ear. She shivered again and tried to move away from him.

"Ah! No moving till you hear me out, luv," he whispered, letting his lips graze her ear. He had felt her instant reaction to him and it had pleased him immensely. It proved one thing: that while Nell may have been exposed to a convent for most of her formative life she was still a woman under the layers of repression. And while her brain had absolutely no idea why she was reacting this way, her body did. And that was all that interested him. Well, that and what lay upon her back.

"Please…just let me go," she all but whined at him.

"SSH!" he pressed his lips to her flesh in a blatant kiss and let his tongue snake out to taste the skin under her ear. She tasted like salt, sweat and something he couldn't define but made him want more. But there were now far more important things at stake than getting a kick out of her. He drew his head away from her slightly but didn't let her go; if he did, all he'd get would be a slap. Choosing his words carefully, he unbalanced her.

"I have to tell you, luv, the marks on your back are no scars from a riding accident but are, in fact, tattoos."

Nell stilled in his arms, his words registering but not making sense. "What? Tattoos? Are you drunk?" she demanded, but some of the fire had gone from her voice leaving confusion instead.

He laughed and let his hands slide up her arms still holding her tightly against him.

"Now while that's a fine idea, it's not applicable now," he said softly. "I think that your guardian misled you slightly as to what the good surgeon was doing."

"You lie," she said shakily.

"I have been known to stretch the truth," he said casually, "but not this time." He caught her wrists and turned her round to face him, careful not to let her go.

He looked into her face; she was as white as a sheet and her eyes were big in her face. And for a few moments he felt a twinge of guilt but he quickly shrugged it aside; after all, it wasn't him that placed the tattoo on her back.

"Look for yourself," he said and turned her sideways, indicating to her to look over her shoulder in the mirror that rested on the cabinet against the wall. He let go of her wrists, careful to keep one eye on them just in case they got any ideas of flying at his cheek.

But Nell was too stunned by his words to think of slapping him. She looked over her shoulder and could see her back reflected; she looked back at him and frowned.

He held his hands up high and moved slowly to stand beside her. He reached forward and began to draw her shirt up her back slowly. Nell felt that telltale shiver run down her spine as his fingers brushed over her skin. But what she saw in the mirror dampened down any feelings in her. Her back was covered in what looked like strange blue lines and writing.

"But I…" she stopped. "But I…" she tried again and ground to a halt; her eyes were huge now and her brain seemed to have halted all higher functions. In fact, she didn't even breathe as she stared at it. The whole world seemed to grind to a halt; even time seemed suspended around her. Everything else in the room, even Jack, seemed to shrink to nothing.

Jack could easily read her reaction and saying she was in shock would be putting it mildly. He placed his hand firmly on her middle back and watched, satisfied as she took a deep breath and her eyes lost the blankness that had entered them.

"What is it?" she demanded, unable to drag her eyes away from the mess on her back.

"It's a mix between instructions and a map," he said honestly and let go of her shirt. It fell down obscuring her vision of the map but he didn't remove his hand from her back under the shirt.

She moved away from him to stagger to one of the chairs and he let her go.

"Mr. Hock saw it." It sounded stupid even to her ears but she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"He could see the dark lines under your wet shirt and thought it odd," he said as he swayed his way over to sit in his chair. He put his booted feet up onto the desk and eyed her as he reached for his bottle of rum.

"Well, we can safely say that is what your guardian is so anxious to acquire again," he grinned at her but Nell wasn't seeing his face, she was lost in memories.

"He told me that I had taken all the skin off my back. He said it would take months to correct. I had to lie on my back and…," she leaned forward and covered her face with her hands, her elbows resting on his desk as anger started to filter through her numb mind and make her shake.

He widened his eyes; there was no way he was prepared for her to loose it.

"Here," he pushed his bottle of rum towards her. "It will ease the shock." His voice took on its usual drunken slur.

Nell looked up at the bottle and shook her head. She reconsidered; nothing could be worse than the overwhelming thoughts running around her brain. She picked the bottle up and took a swig. It hit her like fire and she immediately sprayed it back out of her mouth, all over his table and all over him.

He jerked backwards, but not before getting a face full of rum.

"That is disgusting!" she cried out.

Jack looked at her in disgust as he wiped his face with his sleeve.

"No, luv; spitting it all over me is disgusting; spitting it over my table is disgusting and wasting it is bloody sacrilege," he added and took his bottle back before she tried it again.

Nell shrugged apologetically at him. "Sorry, didn't mean to spit over you," she said quietly.

He gave her a disarming grin and shrugged right back, his hands circling as he held the bottle.

"Well, makes a change from being slapped," he said as he inclined his head slightly. His grin faded, "Not that I am encouraging you to slap me!"

Nell bit her lip, her mind already back on his discovery.

"So if it is a map, what is it a map of and why is it on my back?" she asked him suddenly.

"Let me have another look," he said and slapped the bottle down. He stood up and crossed to loom over her.

Nell shook her head doubtfully at him. He smiled charmingly at her and held his hands innocently before placing them together.

She sighed and rolling her eyes leant forward over his desk.

He licked his lips and just resisted the urge to rub his hands together. He took the edge of her shirt and lifted it up, all his attention on her back. He peered and squinted at it, getting so close at one point that she could feel his breath on her skin.

"Well?" she finally demanded, getting cold and uncomfortable, not to mention how vulnerable she felt with him stood behind her and her back on display.

"Sit up, Nell," he said quietly and let go of her shirt. He had known the instant he clapped eyes on it what it was but he had played for time, working out exactly what he would tell her and what he wouldn't tell her.

"Why did he do that? What is it a map of?" she asked him interrupting his thoughts.

Jack regarded his rum for a moment or two and sat back down. "Before James Beaumont turned privateer, before he was knighted for services rendered, he was an ordinary pirate. He had a small ship and a fairly decent crew; the ship was called the _Dormant_."

Nell paled and closed her eyes as it began to sink in he was telling the truth.

"I take it you were brought across on the _Dormant_," he said and she nodded.

"Well, he wasn't just friendly with the captain; he was the captain; of course, by the time he came for you he had already turned privateer," he took a swig of his rum and then continued, his hands dancing as he spoke, his eyes not leaving her face.

"Tale has it that about fifteen years ago, the _Dormant_ had a run in with a Spanish ship called the _Tresorta_. The _Dormant_ won and they plundered the ship and found a treasure so great they need never pillage again. Problem being that the _Tresorta_ and all its wealth was on it's way to the British Crown." His hands danced gracefully as he spoke.

"Now, it's not hard to understand that neither side was at all impressed with losing said fortune. Ships were sent by both sides to regain the treasure. The _Dormant_ decided to lie low, which was a very wise move considering half, if not all, the British and Spanish fleet was in these very waters; so they hid the treasure somewhere," he took another swig of rum.

"Beaumont, crafty, devious devil that he was, took himself to England and volunteered his services on finding the treasure, creating a smoke screen so to speak. He turned privateer and was busy being a nuisance for about four years, being relatively protected by the navy and thus making sure he was never captured by any other pirate and made to give up the treasures resting place." He kept his eyes on her face as he spoke.

"Well, to be certain, a few pirate captains got a bit fed up with his treachery and decided to put a stop to it by banding against him, thereby capturing him and obtaining the information needed to liberate said fortune. Unfortunately, not everyone was listening when orders were given and one ship managed to sink the _Dormant_ with all hands lost. Of course, with the death, or supposed death of Beaumont, and his crew, the knowledge of where the treasure was kept had been lost. Several times the treasure has been searched for but has never been found." He stopped and his hands hung in the air, fingers flexed as if ready to start gesturing again.

Nell struggled with this information as he talked, her own mind racing ahead of him this time. "So you think he survived and had the map tattooed onto my back," she said and set her hands on his table. It was cluttered with maps, parchment and all sorts of other things that were still sprayed with droplets of rum. She reached out and picked up a ball shaped object and studied it without seeing it, her mind busy on everything that had been hurled at her.

"I think when you fell from the horse he saw an opportunity and took it. A paper copy of a map can get lost, destroyed, misplaced but a person and one under his complete control?" he shrugged and reached forward to take the ball from her hands.

"That's a gunpowder ball," he offered and put into his desk.

Nell nodded, not registering his words. She reached forward and picked up his compass.

"So you think he staged his own death so that he was the only one who knew where the treasure was, thus keeping it to himself." She snapped the compass open and shut, her eyes staring at it as her mind whirled.

"That's about it," Jack nodded. "Now, please don't make me tie your hands together," he sighed and reached forward to rescue his compass.

Nell looked up at him and frowned, not paying any attention to his threat.

"However, he didn't imagine you hightailing it out of the convent. Well, now we are aware of why that merchant ship was coming towards us. I am certain that the good guardian was on that ship and intent on reclaiming his lost ward," he said and put his compass into his pocket.

"But how would he know where I was? How would he know I was here?" she asked, struggling now. It was starting to get a bit too hard to believe. Too much had happened and her brain threatened to shut down.

"Well, one thing: you weren't exactly secret about being a nun. You boarded the ship as one; he probably thought you'd try and go back to the one place you knew about: Port Royal. It wouldn't take a genius to ask around, learn which ship you boarded and take one of his own and come after you. The ship probably picked up the sailors from the _Rose_; they would have told him everything he needed to know."

"But you said he had died, or at least everyone thought he had," she frowned trying to work it through in her mind. "How would he get away with that in England? He was a well known man."

"Probably concocted some story about being the only survivor; I have no idea how he wangled that one but I will be sure to ask him when we meet."

Nell's eyes widened and she gasped. "You aren't going to give me back to him are you?" she asked, fear coursing through her.

"You are jesting," he replied blandly. "On your back, darlin', is the road to my fortune. I'm not letting you go anywhere."

Nell was slightly relieved at not being handed back to Beaumont but disturbed to think he would keep hold of her.

"Can't you just make a copy of it and let me go?"

"No," he shook his head and the beads clanked together. "If I lose the map what would I do then? And if he got hold of you before I found the treasure?" He held his hands wide, palms towards her and Nell absentmindedly realised that on his right hand it wasn't rings he wore but some sort of contraption strapped to his wrist.

"Surely he would know where it was without the map," she frowned, unwilling to think about what he would do to her should he ever get hold of her again.

"He probably knows roughly but it was ten years ago and from looking at the tattoo, it's not an island that can be found easily."

Nell bit her lip and covered her face with her hands. She had had enough. Her life had gone from incredibly boring to almost hysterical in the space of two days and she wasn't sure how much she could handle without turning into a carbon copy of the mad pirate in front of her.

"It's not that bad, luv. Think of all the quality time we'll spend together." He didn't want a flood of tears. He could handle angry women; he could handle angry men; he could even handle a whole line of naval officers and a hangman's noose but he couldn't handle tears, at least not from her and not now.

Ordinarily, if a woman got tearful on him, he merely beat a hasty retreat without blinking an eyelid. But if Nell started to cry? He knew he couldn't retreat; there wasn't anywhere he could go and, for some unknown reason, he just didn't want to see her cry.

She looked up at him and he was pleased to see not tears but anger in her eyes.

"Kneeling for five hours at a time praying seems more appealing than spending any longer here," she hissed, focusing on him her anger at what had been done to her.

His hand clasped over his heart and he pouted at her. "You wound me," he grinned at her.

"You have no heart," she replied, "No heart and no conscience."

"Perhaps not," he seemed to think about it before shrugging. "But the fact remains that you have to get used to being aboard the _Pearl_ because you aren't going anywhere else."

"And what of Lady Clarence?" For the first time her thoughts included the other woman.

"We'll drop anchor at a nice secluded private island and wait it out for a few days and then we'll sneak back to Port Royal, drop her off and sail off undetected. Her ladyship and whatever her husband is called with be united again and live happily ever after. We'll be free of the constant whining that comes forth from said woman, leaving me free to discover the treasure with the aid of your enchanting back. Robert's your uncle and Fanny's your aunt!" he grinned happily at her his hands in a gesture of appeal. He looked so innocent but Nell could see the gleam in his eyes and she knew he was hatching a plan in that devious mind of his. It worried her.

"And if I refuse?" she asked quietly and held her breath.

He looked at her sadly and then grinned widely, ever the actor, ever the intelligent fool. "Unfortunately, that's not one of the two options open to you." Jack's head moved in that weird circular motion that was all his own.

"And just what are the two options?" she inquired angrily, her nerves at breaking point.

"Give in gracefully and you shall be a guest of my ship; resist me and you shall remain locked in your cabin as my prisoner for however long it takes." e swung his feet to the floor and leaned forward over the desk. "Will you acquiesce to taking the first course of action?" He hesitated for just the right time and added quietly, "Please?"

Nell knew he meant exactly what he said and, to be perfectly honest, she preferred her chances better with Captain Jack Sparrow and his motley crew than if Beaumont were to get his hands on her.

"I acquiesce," she finally said and sighed.

He smiled pleased with her response. "Good. Then we have an accord." He held out his hand to shake on the deal.

She reached out and placed her hand in his slender one. He gripped her hand tightly and shook it. She looked up at him, meeting his eyes. Her fingers curled around his hand and it suddenly became more than just a handshake.

"I will protect you from him," he said quietly.

Nell stared into his liquid black eyes and felt a warmth rush over her. It started where her hand joined his and crept up her arm and over her, making her feel secure and safe. He leaned forward again and turned her hand over in his. He bent his head over their hands and pressed a kiss into her palm, not losing eye contact with her. A shiver ran down her spine and she heard her intake of breath.

He smiled slightly and released her hand to stand up. He took up the bottle of rum and, beginning to whistle, swaggered out of the cabin, leaving her sitting there staring at her palm.

He would protect her… or so he said. Nell believed that he had meant what he had said: he would protect her and it was in his best interests to do so if he wanted to be a very rich man.

But Sir James Beaumont knew where she was and she knew he was coming for her. She shuddered as she remembered the man who had come to her home, a home she barely remembered now, and taken her away. She had been heartbroken at the loss of her parents: her mother, her wonderful, soft, gentle mother and her caring, kindly father. But even they had faded in her mind, leaving only impressions behind. But she would never forget her guardian, no matter how many years passed before she saw him again. He had been tall, handsome and extremely cold. He had made it known to Nell from the first moment he laid eyes on her that she was an inconvenience that offered nothing but irritation. He had made his plans for her well known. The moment she hit fourteen he would marry her off: he didn't even care if it was only a farmer that would have her; he would have done his legal right by her and that would be that, except it hadn't. She had fallen from a horse that had been spooked and his plans had to alter. And alter them he had.

Nell closed her eyes and resting her arms on the desk buried her head in them, ignoring the pain from the cuts and bruises. Her heart was hurting more.

A/N:

First thing I'd like to say is thank you to everyone who reads this and has got this far! And thank you for all your wonderful reviews… fair swoons with pleasure!

Secondly, I have to admit to anyone reading this one that I have also posted this story on a d u l t f a n f i c t i o n net. On there it's rated an R because I would like to take it that far later on, but I also want to keep a PG13 version. Any chapters that are R will be posted on above website. I will put a note in to say that I've posted them there, but for anyone under 13 it won't matter because I will make sure that nothing goes into the R chapters that would make the PG13 harder to understand (i.e it'll only be scenes of a sexual nature and nothing plot wise…. What plot?) Oh, my penname on there is boshomengro... don't ask why.

There if you understand that you're a better person than I am and I wrote it!

Thirdly: I forgot to mention last time that all the info about the Jolly Roger and the code and the bit about having hens aboard the ship all came from a great site. . It makes for a really fascinating eye-opening read.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It means a great deal to me and helps inspire me.

**KrissXed:** Thank you for your lovely review and I'm glad you think he's in character. I have to admit that I find writing his sentence structures hard. I forgot to say last time that the info about the Jolly Roger and the code can be found at which makes for fascinating reading and if half the reason why Nell acts the way she does. She knows what pirates can really be like and what they can really do if they choose to. She has never heard of Captain Jack Sparrow and so has no idea that he wouldn't do that sort of thing. Thanks again and I hope you continue to enjoy this.

**Jules**: Thank you. I love reading reviews and yours was lovely. I hope you continue to enjoy it!

**Braveheart:** Thanks for the lovely review, you make me happy! Jack at the moment views Nell as nothing more than a diversion, another female to conquer so to speak. I don't think he's a player as such, I just don't think he'd pass up on the challenge she presents. I hope you continue to enjoy it!

**Hellyn**: Thank you for your lovely review, you make me happy! Jack hasn't fallen for Nell yet though, and he won't for quite awhile. He doesn't see her as anything except something female he can try his hand at. I think you're right though, it's hard to read a story where he falls at first sight. I personally believe only in 'lust at first sight' and not Love at first sight. I actually didn't even like my husband when we first met (we've just had seven years together) but I know that some people do believe it. My dad always said he fell for my mum when he first saw her and they had 35 happy years together so I guess it can happen….? But I don't think Jack is the type to fall for someone, after all at first sight all you see is appearance and that's not what people fall in love with. Am I rambling? Profuse apologises I do tend to waffle a little. I'll shut up now and just say that I hope you continue to enjoy this.

**Beak**: Thank you blushes I'm just glad you like it. I hope you continue to like it!

**Pirate**: Thank you now face rivals a tomato I have to agree with you about the way Jack speaks, I've read some stories and had to give up cause I can't work out what anyone is saying. I thought he was rather precise and definitely tones of a Londoner in there! I've tried to keep my other characters understandable as well. I'm actually falling for Hock at the moment so he might appear a bit more. I just realised how insanely sad that is…..

**Suslin**: Thank you! I love cookies, especially choc chip ones! Sir James will be appearing shortly and there will be more tension. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

**Adultfiction:**

**Cami:** Thank you! I hope you continue to like it!

**Lktwoozee**: Thanks for you email. I was grinning all night! You inspired me to get this posted rather than let it sit on my hard drive.

**Clonesofconfusion**: Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy it. Great name!

And lastly and most importantly: Wherever you are have a great day!


	4. Saint Nell

Usual Disclaimer:  Own nothing, not making any money… at anything!

Warnings:  When I was typing this chapter it got huge!  So I've split it into two and uploaded both parts.   In the next chapter there is an attempted rape and other gory things.  Nothing graphic or stomach turning, but if you feel this is not right for a PG13 rating let me know and I'll up it. 

I don't think there is when I think about some of the films that I've watched that are rated a 12A, so it should be okay! 

Anyway, onwards and forever downwards.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack knew the perfect island to hide out in.  He could take the Pearl up one of the rivers that lead into the bay and it would be hidden from sea.  But more importantly, the island was uninhabited and complete with fresh water.  They could probably hunt a few of the wild animals and replenish their dwindling supplies.

He knew that the merchant ship would turn and follow them as soon as the navy had gone from their sight.  He also knew that Beaumont would head straight to Tortuga.

He would wait there enough time for Beaumont to get as close to Tortuga as he could and then Jack would slip out and head straight to Port Royal.  He would sneak in under cover of night, drop her Ladyship, take a few minutes to see Will and Elizabeth and then he'd head back to the Pearl.  It wasn't a perfect plan, but then there were no such things as perfect plans, only perfect intentions.  But then he was after all, Captain Jack Sparrow.

He took his compass from his pocket and checked his bearing, making a small adjustment to the wheel.

He looked down across the deck from his place by the wheel.  He could see Nell talking to Hock and by the uncomfortable way he was holding himself he imagined that Nell was thanking him and probably informing him that his soul had earned a seat in heaven. 

He smirked at he watched them, her hand on Hocks arm as she continued to speak to him, he could only imagine what she was saying but he was surprised to see the man relax and even laugh a little. 

Jack tilted his head to one side as he watched her.  She was walking away from Hock now and over to where Gibbs was standing.  He wondered what she was up to now and he watched closely and Gibbs seemed to be thinking and then he pointed at something and Nell crossed to the buckets and took one up ready to start working.

He shrugged, she had the opportunity to just sit in her cabin or wander round the deck all day.  He had given that right to her when he'd told her she was a guest.  But there she was picking up the bucket and getting to work.

He suspected it was partly because of her upbringing in the convent where no one was idle, and partly to force her mind from dwelling on everything that had happened to her.

He was aware that she had gone from thinking she was just a nun starting on a new life, to being kidnapped by pirates, and finding out that the person who was supposed to be her guardian had tattooed a map onto her back without her knowing.  He was also aware that she'd have to deal with it soon or it would consume her.  And that was something he could not allow to happen.  Now he had the map he had no intentions of giving it up and if she were to go off the deep end so to speak he could very easily loose the map if she did something stupid in a moment of anger or grief.  He would have to watch her closely.

He had seen touches of the person she could be, he had seen glimpses of her temper and he had a feeling that there was more depth to her than he had previously thought.  His earlier ideas of having some fun with her had changed into a real desire to bed her.  He had played with her in his cabin, watched her dress and it had been enough to ignite a flame of lust inside him that was second only to finding the treasure.  And now he had all the time in the world to seduce her.  He rather suspected that therein lay most of her appeal to him, her innocence and the challenge she created.  He couldn't really remember the last time he'd had to sweet talk his way into someone's bed.  Well, yes he had, the last time he'd been to Tortuga and had to explain to Scarlet why he had visited another lass called Beatrice first, but that was different.  Scarlet was a known entity, a sure thing if he had the correct coins and the sweetest words.  Nell was… un-chartered waters, a challenge; and when did he ever pass up a challenge.

But having said that he couldn't afford to forget what he really wanted from her.  Which was her… he stopped and turned away from her frowning.  What was it he wanted from her?  His face cleared as he looked out over the wide expanse of sea.  The map, he wanted the map from her, the way to fortune so grand he'd never have to raid, pillage and plunder again for money and treasure.

No, he could raid, pillage and plunder just for the sheer fun of it.

A large grin spread across his face as he began to sing to himself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Most of the crew were on deck even though the sun was setting.

Jimmy had cooked supper along with Soames who Nell knew now to be his father. She saw them all coming up on deck to eat their food, but she wasn't hungry.

She said quiet hellos as she passed them and walked to the very front of the ship.  She climbed up onto the railings and sat there with her feet braced against the mast that jutted forward. 

She'd taken jobs from Gibbs or Hock and had worked hard.  If she worked hard and wore herself out enough when she went to bed she knew she would sleep and not lie there all night going round and round in circles.  She often saw Jack watching her but he made no move to talk to her and for that she was relieved.  If he didn't bring it up and she didn't think about it, then it wasn't real.

But nothing could stop her mind when it came to evening and there were no jobs that she was physically capable of.  Nothing to take her mind away from her thoughts.

So as she braced herself on the bowsprit and stared out over the red stained ocean her thoughts turned once more to her predicament. She wasn't sure how she felt any more.  She had lost her direction and was unsure whether she'd ever find it again.  For two days now she'd been living in a daze.  

Even though she'd had no idea what she was going to do once she arrived at Port Royal, it had still been her decision to make.  But here, now; she was no better than she had been in the convent.  There she'd followed strict rules, strict codes and paid the penalty if she slipped up.  Here she was allowed a bit more freedom but it was still her prison.  It wasn't her choice to stay here, she wasn't deciding what to do with her life, once more she had no control over her actions and it angered and frustrated her.  At every turn someone directed her fate.  

She looked down at the churning waters but there were no Dolphins racing them today.

She could see the sun setting and it turned the sky to a shade of deep crimson, and orange.  It was a beautiful sight and one she would never forget.

She fingered the band on her wedding finger and slowly drew it off, it left a white mark where it had lain.  She had left her convent, left her vows and she knew she could never turn back, even if she wanted to.  It had all been a lie anyway.  But what would happen to her now?  If Beaumont got hold of her what would her fate be?  If Jack managed to find the treasure what would happen then?  

She was lost, and she wasn't certain whether she would ever find herself again. Everything that had seemed to fall into place earlier, before she knew about the map, had come undone again.  Her earlier feelings of liberation had evaporated.  She was caught just as she had been in the convent.  Except this time walls and vows didn't hold her, tattoos did.  She had no control over her life, she had never had control.  She had lurched from one jail to another.  But one thing was certain.  She would never return to the convent.  Not even if they did manage to find the treasure and not even if she did manage to evade her guardian.  That part of her life was over.

She closed her eyes against the brilliance of the setting sun and fought to keep the tears from falling.

She clenched the ring in her palm and brought her hand behind her head to throw it far out into the sea.  She tried to bring her hand forward but it was suddenly caught in a larger firm hand and held tight.

"You don't want to do today something that you might regret tomorrow. Savvy?"

She didn't need to turn to know who was gripping her hand tightly.  
 "I don't want it." She said quietly.

"Aye, that may be true." He tugged her hand till she turned to face him.  He turned her hand over and opened her palm with the fingers of his other hand.  He lifted the ring and let go of her.  She watched as he brought the ring to his mouth and bit it between his teeth, his dark eyes holding hers all the time.

"Tis solid." He let it settle into the palm of his hand and jiggled his hand as if weighing it.

"You keep it if you want it." She said quietly and turned back to lean against the railings.

"Well, that's mighty kind of you." He said and leant next to her playing with the ring in his hand "I feel especially special now." 

He grinned at his hand and held up his left hand.  The ring was on his little finger but it didn't go down past the second joint.

"Aww!" he said "It doesn't fit." and slid it off.  He took her left hand and slid the ring back in place before she could even blink.   He looked up at her, but her face was twisted bitterly as she sought to take it off again.

"I don't want it." She repeated but he gripped her hand and pulled it away from the ring.

"Leave it.  It's solid gold and worth a bit." He said and waggled his fingers at the offending ring. "You may not want it now but you can always sell or trade it." He pointed out "Something you can't do if it lies at the bottom of the sea."

Nell nodded at his logic and left it in pace, but it felt heavy and obvious now.

"If its worth so much I'm surprised you haven't liberated it from me already.  And my crosses." She added quietly with a frown.

He shrugged and wiggled his own finger with the ring upon it.  
 "Some things are not meant to be purloined.  Even I know that, greedy heathen pirate that I am." He said softly, a hint of mockery colouring his words.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" she asked but he merely shrugged and gave her a sideways wink.

 "Tomorrow I'll be pleased to take a copy of the map on your back." He said changing the subject abruptly.

Nell was startled by his statement.

"A copy?" she asked dumbly.

"Aye.  Unless of course you're quite happy standing up there with me, your back on display so I can navigate by it.  Tis up to you, your choice." He grinned pointing back at the wheel over his shoulder. "But I'm fairly certain the crew will enjoy the view."

Nell pulled a face and shook her head at the thought of standing around half naked.

"I'll come to your cabin?" she asked by way of an answer.

"Indeed." He clapped his hands together in a silent 'thank you' his eyes gleaming at her in the fading light.

She sighed and turned back to looking out over the vast sea.

 "You know what I see when I look out there?" he indicated the sea with a wide sweep of his arm.  Nell was almost getting used to his abrupt change of conversation.

 "I see… freedom." He carried on "I see endless possibilities, a horizon waiting to be explored." 

"I see a lot of water that hides dangerous sharks waiting to eat you up." She replied quickly.

He chuckled and turned his head to look at her briefly before looking back out, his hands clasped together quickly before dancing apart as he replied.

"You're looking too deeply.  Look above the surface not below it." His slightly slurred voice was melodic and soothing.  His hands making the movement of waves across the air in front of him.

"Fact remains, no matter how much you look at the surface though, those sharks are still there, waiting for you." She said.

"Then you have to make sure you never fall in." he replied.

"Well, it doesn't matter much anyway." She laughed "I can't swim so I'd probably drown before they even took a little nibble."

He looked at her affronted and even his hands remained still for once.

"You can't swim?"

Nell shook her head not looking at him.  Someone behind them had brought out a concertina and was starting to play an energetic tune.  Sounds of happy shouting and raucous singing made her wince.

"The only water I ever went in was a basin in my room ever morning." She raised her voice slightly to be heard over the noise.

"Did you not swim when you were at Port Royal, you were nine when you left?"

"Seven." She replied vaguely. "And no I don't recall going in the water at all, let alone swimming." She frowned "I don't actually remember much of it at all to be honest, just the fact it was never cold and the sun always seemed to shine." She smiled as she remembered "Although I do remember the storms that would hit every now and then.  I hated the thunder and lightning, it scared me and I remember that I would hide beneath my parents bed knowing that they'd come and find me, they would let me sleep with them, between them." she faded out and her face clouded. "I can't remember what they looked like." She had never spoken that thought out loud before and it startled her to hearing herself saying it.

She held her breath waiting for him to laugh at her but he didn't, he just carried on looking out to sea.

She looked out seeing the island that they were headed for getting closer and closer.

"Are you still afraid of it?" he finally asked.

"Not afraid exactly.  I mean, the terror that drove me to my parent's bed has gone, but I don't like the loud noise, although I do love the rain." She sighed.

"I'm still afraid of it." He said quietly with no hint of humour in his voice.

She looked at him quickly, her eyebrows rose.  He looked at her sideways and she saw the wicked gleam in his eyes, he wiggled his eyebrows at her and then drew them together in a mock frown.

She laughed and nudged him with her elbow.

"You devil you!" she grinned at him.

He merely smirked and looked back out over the sea beginning to hum along to the tune been played behind them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
Nell sat in her cabin and clutched her hands into her hair.  If she had to listen to it again she was going to scream.  She had tried hard to sleep before Lady Clarence came in, but her thoughts had been going round and round in circles.

"I have no idea what he thinks he's doing but I can tell you now that when Henry finds out, not only will he make sure Sparrow hangs, he'll hang him where he can be seen by all." Lady Clarence was pacing back and forth, her dark hair hanging loose around her shoulders.

"Why isn't he taking us to Port Royal like he first said?" she demanded for the umpteenth time. "Have you seen that island out there?  And he expects us to go ashore?  It could be full of cannibals, how does he know there is no one there?"

"Well I expect he's been here before and don't you want to feel the land beneath your feet again?" Nell tried to imagine what it would feel like to have her feet on ground that didn't rock gently.  She couldn't, which perplexed her a little.

"I want to feel Port Royal harbour beneath my feet and I wish to see him hanging from his neck!" she shrilled out.

Nell shook her head and climbed up into the bed above.  She buried her head in the pillows, hoping that Lady Clarence would take the hint.  But she didn't.  She continued to pace and angrily complain.  Her voice was high and it grated on Nell till she really thought she'd strangle the woman.

"SHUT UP!" Nell finally screamed at the top of her voice, it had the desired effect and Lady Clarence stopped in mid pace and mid complaint to stare up at Nell.

Nell was leaning over the bed, her hair in a wild mess around her red angry face.

"Just shut up!" Nell shouted at her "I'm sick to death with your constant whining, moaning and complaining." She yelled.  Her feelings were going to boil over, her emotions were about to explode.  She vaulted down from the bed and Lady Clarence stepped back with a short scream.

"Shut up!" Nell yelled at her, her hands going to her own hair "You think you're the only one who is suffering here?  You think you're better than the rest of us so this must be sheer hell for you mustn't it.  You think that I like it here?  Miles out in the middle of nowhere and not sure what will happen to me?" 

Lady Clarence narrowed her eyes at her, the red flush making her face look even more attractive.  But all it did was make Nell madder as she stared at her.

"You have no idea." Nell began to pace, her hands let go of her hair and clenched into fists by her hips.

"I don't." Lady Clarence said, her voice rising in anger "I know you are suffering too.  But you must remember I'm not used to this sort of thing." She all but wailed "You are used to depravation and going without.  It's your calling, but for me…."

Nell stood stock still and stared at her like a mad woman, her breathing was heavy and she was so mad she was literally seeing a red haze around things.

"My calling?" she ground out. "You think I really wanted to be a nun?  You think I really wanted to spend half my life starving.  You think I like being woken several times a night to pray.  You really think I wanted to spend hours prostrated in front of a seven foot cross and crawl on my hands and knees across stone floors?" Nell was shouting louder than she had ever shouted in her entire life.  She was bent almost double at the waist as she screamed at the woman.

"You selfish, stupid bitch!" Nell yelled at her "You have done nothing but whine and moan and I'm sick of your bloody Henry too." She threw her hands in the air. 

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Lady Clarence shouted back, now her initial surprise at Nell was gone she was just as angry.  "At least I've spoken up against it.  I haven't cowered in the corner like a mouse.  Agreeing to everything they said.  I know you didn't come back the other night.  I was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, think perhaps you'd be forced, but your attitude today makes me wonder.  At least I haven't kowtowed to them like some two penny whore." Lady Clarence looked as shocked as Nell was for a moment.

Nell hissed at her and her hand came up and slapped Lady Clarence hard across her cheek.

The sound of the sharp slap brought utter silence into the cabin.  Lady Clarence gripped her cheek tears springing to her eyes as she stared at Nell in shock.

Nell stared at Lady Clarence; her anger disappeared quickly as she looked down at her hand in shock.  She turned and ran for the door yanking it open.

Three crew members fell forward and landed in a heap at her feet.

"What?" she looked down at them in confusion and then up at the crowd of sailors all crowding around her door.  It hit her then that they'd been making so much noise most of the crew had come down to listen to them.  Humiliation, horror and desolation swept over her as she saw Gibbs and Soames start to pull the laughing men away.  She could hear things being said to her but none of it penetrated her numb brain.

She stood hesitantly in the doorway, unwilling to go back in and face Lady Clarence and equally unwilling to go out there and face their stares and comments.

It was Hock that decided it for her.  He stepped forward, paying no attention to the woman behind them.

"There's a pile of washing that needs attention." He said quietly and Nell looked up at him blindly.  He cast a narrowed eyed glance at Lady Clarence and gripping Nell's arm pulled her out the door and shut it behind them.

"C'mon Miss." He said and began to tug her down the corridor.  Finally her senses returned to her and Nell blinked as if waking from a dream.

"Oh my lord I slapped her!" she suddenly stopped in her tracks; he stopped and let go of her arm. "I actually slapped her." She covered her cheeks with her hands and stared at him in horror.

"And this worries you?" he mocked her "Ya' did something that most of us 'as been wanting ta do since she got 'ere." He laughed.

"I've never hit anyone before." She said, wondering why she didn't feel guiltier.

He laughed again and folded his arms as he looked down at her.

"Well, welcome to real life Miss.  I guess you've been missing for awhile." He chuckled and nodded with his head towards the stairs leading up on deck.

He followed behind her silently as she climbed the steps.  Sometime in the early morning they had lowered anchor in the river and either side of her were banks of thick trees. So thick she couldn't see more than three trees deep before it became too dark to make anything out.  The river was still and wide and it seemed strange to see land after seeing nothing but sea for so long.

Nell worked her way through the washing quicker than normal and it disturbed her greatly to know why.

Whereas before she'd had to fetch each bucker of water herself, today it had already been done for her.  The tub was filled and the clothes were in a pile waiting with a block of soap.

She didn't know quite what to make of it.  Was it because she'd slapped Lady Clarence, something that had greatly pleased them all, or was it because they figured she'd work quicker and better if she weren't so tired by pulling water.

The latter reason was fine, but if it were the former then that meant they saw her as fitting in.  And Nell wasn't so sure she wanted to fit in on a pirate's ship.

She forced herself to believe it was the second reason and she pushed it to the back of her mind as she finished the washing and began the task of emptying the tub.

"'ere." She turned and saw Jimmy advancing with a wooden mug of watery beer and two apples and a suspicious looking roll.

She thanked him taking the apples and the mug.

"You gotta eat the roll miss, apples won't stop you from wasting." He sighed and held out the roll to her.

She pulled a face at him and took it, placing it quickly down on the deck.

He grinned at her and turned to move away.

"Jimmy." She sank down cross legged and looked up at him.

"Yeah?" he half turned.

"I appreciate the tub, I'd like to thank whoever did it." She said and he smiled cheekily at her.

"Don't know what yer on about." He grinned "But if I did I'd let 'em know for yer." He turned and ambled away whistling happily.

Nell ate her apples quickly and drained her beer; it no longer turned her stomach.  She was just grateful they were willing to water it down with some of the fresh water they still had than make her drink it neat.  She eyed the roll and picked it up bringing it close to her face; she picked at every dark bit she could see till finally hunger made her take a nibble.

It tasted good and Nell gave in and ate the lot.  She was just brushing the crumbs from her shirt when she looked up to see Jack stood watching her on the other side of the deck.  He was grinning mockingly at her.

She coloured up and glared at him, aware he had watched her eat the roll after swearing she wouldn't.

He mockingly half bowed to her before striding away, one hand behind his back the other arm slightly stretched out in front of him.

Shaking her head Nell couldn't help but smile.  A smile that faded instantly when Lady Clarence came up on deck and looking about her spotted Nell.

She came over and Nell jumped to her feet worried about what the other woman would do.

"I have thought about your behaviour and I have come to the conclusion that you have been mentally affected.  I will therefore overlook your indiscretion upon receipt of your apology." Her voice was icy cold as she looked down her nose at Nell.

Nell looked at her; she had brushed her hair and arranged it as best she could.  Despite her parasol the sun had still had an affect on her and Nell had to admit she looked beautiful; cold and arrogant, but beautiful.

"Well." Nell took a deep breath and looked around her for evidence of an eavesdropping crew but it looked as if this time they weren't being overheard.

"I thank you for your… words but find myself unable to avail myself of your generous offer." Nell drew herself up slightly and was still several inches shorter and, to her self esteems dismay, several inches wider. "To do so would require my actually feeling remorse for slapping you, which I do not.  You insulted my character…"

"What kind of character consorts with pirates?  Especially one who claims to be a nun?" Lady Clarence asked tightly, her face white and pinched with indignation and anger.

"I have not consorted with pirates.  I have done nothing that makes me ashamed and…" Nell stopped and drew a deep breath "You have judged me without knowing the facts.  However since none of this is any business of yours I shall not be informing you of the facts and instead would ask that mind your own business."  Nell ran a hand through her messy hair and realised vaguely what kind of state she must look.

She absently began to comb her fingers through it trying to get it into order again.

"You shall burn in hell." Lady Clarence informed her and turned to leave.

Nell lowered her arm and took a step forward.

"It's been my experience that hell takes many forms and I'm already in one, so I think God must be one step ahead of you." She said and sailed past her, her nose in the air.

It would have worked excellently had Nell looked where she was going.  Her foot caught on a pile of ropes and she fell clumsily to the ground.

Lady Clarence picked her way over Nell and sneered down at her before carrying on to go below deck.

Nell got to her knees and stared down at the deck, tears of humiliation, anger and self-pity in her eyes.

"Get up lass, no one but yourself can get you up."

Nell looked up and saw Hock coming down from the quarterdeck with an armful of papers and charts.  He had tied his hair back today and the scar running down his cheek was more prominent, making him look quite dangerous.

Nell closed her eyes and realised the truth behind his words.  She got to her feet and brushed her hands down her britches.

"That's a girl." He said casually "Now ye can take this lot down to the Capt'n.  He wants to see yer anyway."

He shoved the charts at her before she could say anything and turned away, beginning to whistle tunelessly.

Nell made her way down to the cabin and knocked on the door best as she could.  She heard him call out to come in and she went in, dropping a chart in the process.

"Ah!" Jack looked up from where he was leaning over his table, studying a map that lay opened.  Four bottle of rum holding it down, one in each corner.

"Mister Hock gave me these." She stepped forward and a few more slipped out from her arms and fell to the floor.

"Fine, fine!" he indicated her to dump the rest of the maps on the chair by the desk.

She did that and then turned to pick up the fallen maps but he had already retrieved them.

"If you kneel by the bed it'll make it easier." He said casually.

Nell blinked stupidly at him as he turned to look back at the desk.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Why?  What have you done?" he asked slurring slightly and searched through his desk to draw out a quill, inkpot and some clean parchment.

Understanding dawned on Nell and she sighed heavily.

"You want to copy the map." She said dully, fatigue settling over her.  She was so tired; her earlier rush of anger had faded leaving her exhausted.

"But of course!" he swayed towards her, indicating with the quill to kneel by the bed. "What else did you think I had in mind?" he asked feigning an innocent wide-eyed look.

Nell blushed and sank to her knees beside the bed, bracing her forearms on the bed.

"I expect that's a position familiar to you." He said casually and knelt behind her.  His eyes travelled the length of her back and down over her hips and back up again.  He set the items down on the bed by her arms. "Seeing as you pray a lot." He added when he saw her stiffen.

"Actually no." she said "I used to pray laying face first on the floor, with my arms stretched out to form the shape of a cross." Her voice was high and nervous.

"Really?" he arched an eyebrow in surprise and sank back onto his heels. "Now that's interesting."

She looked over her shoulder at him and frowned.

"Was that a personal preference or common to all nuns?" he asked and fingered his braid as he watched her.

Nell shrugged and looked back at her hands clasped together on the covers.

"It was how we all prayed in our order, I don't know about other orders though." She said quietly "Can you please just get on with it?" she asked and her voice was so low he had to strain to hear her.

He knelt back up and took the inkpot and quill.  He set them beside him on the floor and then reached forward to slide her shirt up her back.

Nell moved away from him instinctively so he let go of her shirt and leaned forward till he could look at her face.  His body resting slightly against her back; she could feel his warmth through her shirt.

 "You need to relax." He said and his words were slurred slightly "I need you to rest forward on the bed and relax." He pushed against her shoulders till she was lying half on the bed, her face turned to look at him.

"I'd offer you some rum to loosen you a little but I'm afraid of what you'll do to my bed covers." He grinned and saw the tiny light of humour in her eyes at his words.

"Now then…" he drew the parchment towards him "I'm going to draw your shirt up but you'll need to hold it up in order for me to have both hands free, savvy?"

He slid her shirt up to her neck and waited as she lifted her hand and caught the material leaving her back on display.

He sank back again and let his eyes run over the markings on her back.

He picked up his quill and with quick firm accurate strokes began to copy the map.

"I hear you did us all a favour this morning." He said lazily.

Nell frowned as she rested her cheek on her other arm.  She couldn't see him but she could hear the quill as it scratched over the parchment.

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly.

"Her ladyship got herself a slapping." 

She could hear the grin in his voice and she flushed as she remembered.

"I lost my temper." She said and even she could hear the shame in her voice.

"I think you've been a saint to put up with said wench's complaining the way you have." He murmured "Saint Nell." He mocked her and reached out a finger to brush the end of her plait over her shoulder.

"Have you finished yet?" she asked unwilling to discuss Lady Clarence with him.

"Nay, not quite." He lied and continued to scratch the quill idly over the lines, reinforcing them.  He reached out his finger again and let it trail down one of the lines that represented a coast line.  It wasn't an area he was familiar and he could see that it was going to take him awhile to pinpoint exactly where the map led.

Nell sucked in her breath at the feel of his warm fingertip brushing across her skin.  It made her shiver and Goosebumps rose on her flesh.  A strange feeling seemed to overtake her senses making it virtually impossible for her eyes to stay open.  She felt a strange urge to arch her back into his touch but she clamped down on it as she clamped down on her lip.  She had no idea what he was making her feel and it disturbed her greatly.  It started as a tingle under her skin where he touched her, but the tingle spread and grew till it felt like pins in her toes and an aching deep inside her.

Jack leaned forward slightly to look at her face and he was pleased with what he saw.  Her eyes were closed and her bottom lip was firmly in her teeth, a gentle flush was spreading across her cheeks.  He wondered what she would do if he leaned down and took her lip into his own teeth.  But it was too soon.  If he was going to get anywhere with her he would have to exercise patience.  To get her he knew that he would have to take her to the point of no return.  To the point where she would die rather than say no to him; and he had to find a way to get her there without her realising what he was up to.  Tricky, even for him, but he was sure it would be worth the effort.

He sat back from her his finger reluctantly leaving her back.

"All done." He said quietly and got up to cross to his desk.  He swept the bottles aside and rolled up the map he had been looking at.

Nell got to her feet, wondering why the devil she missed the feel of his finger on her back.  She was beginning to think Lady Clarence had been correct in saying she was out of her mind.

She crossed to him as he set the parchment of the map down and bracing himself on his hands he leaned over it.

Before anything else could be said, someone knocked on the door.  Jack looked up quickly and rolled the map and placed it in the desk of the drawer.

"Come in!" he called out and held his finger to his lips when Nell caught his eye.  It became apparent to her then that Jack was the only one who knew what lay upon her back.

The door opened and Gibbs came in.  He looked from Nell to Jack, but his face remained impassive.

"Boats are ready to go ashore Capt'n.  Lads are awaiting your instructions."

Jack clapped his hands together and grinned widely at them both.  
 "Let's go then!" he said happily and shooed Nell forward in front of him to leave the cabin.

Nell looked back at the table drawer and frowned.  She wondered why he was keeping it a secret.  Was he worried that some of his crew would try and steal it.  She realised then that it would do her well to make sure no one else became aware of it being on her back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The island was bigger than Nell had first thought and when they pulled the boats up onto the banks of the river, Nell felt uneasiness wash over her.

The trees were so thick she couldn't see far into them, although the banks of the river were grassy with inlets of sand.

Jack ordered the boats to be pulled high onto the banks and then when the crew were finished he sent them off to look for food.

Lady Clarence had found a grassy knoll and was perched on top of it with the parasol over her head.  She looked very much the quintessential English Lady and Nell felt hot and dirty and ugly compared to her.  Not wanting to face the woman she turned and headed out in the opposite direction to her.

"Where are you going?" Nell heard Hock calling after her.

"For a walk." She called back neither turning to look at him nor stopping.  She kept going and moved into the edges of the trees, she didn't go deep and stayed where she could still see the river.

She could hear the calls of the other men around her and the occasional bang of a pistol as they tried to find dinner.  She found a smaller river, more like a stream that fed into the river and she decided to follow it away from the river.  She didn't think she could get lost as long as she kept the stream on her left going up and on her right when she re-traced her steps later.

It was a beautiful day and the pistol shots of the sailors had set off every bird that lived here.  The sounds of birds chirping as they sought to find safer perches and the gurgling of the stream lulled her into a calmness she had lacked before.

The clear bank that edged the stream became covered in mossy boulders and dead tree branches and she found herself climbing as the ground edged up higher.

She began to hum the tune of one of the songs they had sung last night on deck.  It was catchy and she found herself singing some of the words as she walked.

It felt good to be on her own and in such a beautiful place and before she realised it she had found the source of the stream.  It bubbled up through an outcrop of rock.

Kneeling down she cupped her hands and drank deeply from the stream.  It was the sweetest water she had ever drank and it made her feel refreshed and cooler.

She carried on climbing up over the rock and turned to look out over the way she had climbed.  She was surprised to see how high she had climbed.  She could see right down to where the Pearl was anchored in the river.  From here it looked really small, and she couldn't see anything of the grassy bank where they had set camp.

She followed the winding band of silver river to where it fed the bay.  She cupped her hand over her eyes to avoid the glare of the sun and looked out over the bay and out into the sea.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she saw the ship ploughing towards the bay.  Her hand fell from her forehead as she stared in horror at the closing ship.  He had found her.  How had he found her?  Jack had said he would head to Tortuga, why was he coming here?  Why had Jack got it wrong?  What would happen when he got here?

Feat trickled over her as she stumbled to her feet and began to climb back down hastily.  She had to tell Jack, had to get to him.

She lost her footing and slid down the rock and into the stream getting her boots and the bottom of her britches wet, but she didn't care nor even notice.  She got up and began to race back down the hillside.

She picked up speed as she entered the trees again, she fell several times, grazing the side of her face but she didn't notice.  She was too frightened and too intent on getting back to camp.

She jumped over a dead tree branch and barrelled straight into someone.  Her forward momentum sent them both flying as she landed heavily on top of them.

"Well… aign't that the welcome." Came a grunt.

Nell lifted her face from the front of a faded shirt and looked directly into Hock's eyes.

"Oh Mister Hock!" she gasped and her fingers clutched into the front of his shirt.  Her breath was coming in pants as she struggled to breathe after her headlong descent down the hillside.

Hock regained his breathing first and squinted at her, she was lying completely on top of him, her weight on his chest and stomach, her legs between his outstretched legs.

"I…" he found himself at a loss for words.  Her weight was having an interesting effect on him.  But then he saw the graze on the side of her temple and he frowned darkly.

"What happened?" he demanded and lifted his upper body from the floor.  Nell slid downwards and he groaned, going slightly cross-eyed as he fell backwards. "Don't be moving like that miss." He groaned and put his hands on her shoulders to lift her away from him.

"I had no idea I would be interrupting such an interesting sight when I perchanced upon such a pretty little place as this" Came a slightly drunken slur that held no humour whatsoever.

Nell looked up at Jack and relief spread over her face.  She struggled up from Hock managing to elbow him in the stomach and knee him slightly lower than his stomach in the process.  He groaned again but for different reasons this time.

"I'm sorry.  I'm sorry." She repeated herself as she struggled to her feet and turned to face Jack, her hands wringing together.

"A ship… coming in here!" she pointed back up the hill as she spoke.

Jack frowned and fingered his braid, his dark eyes on Hock as he struggled to his feet wincing in pain.  He looked from Nell to Hock and then back to Nell again.

Nell who was unused to seeing him so silent and stationary became impatient.

"Did you hear me?" she cried out "There's a ship coming into the bay."

Jack inclined his head to one side and regarded her silently.

"How do you know this?" he inquired and reached out with one hand to grip her chin.  He turned her face sharply to one side and narrowed his eyes as he took in the graze.  He looked at Hock quickly before looking back at Nell.

"I saw it." She said as if he was completely simple. "I was following the stream and I found its source, it's quite high and from up there you can see right out over the bay.  The ship is coming in here; it's not just passing by."

Jack let go of her chin and indicated with his arms and head for her to show him.

Taking a deep breath she led them back up the stream and up the hill till she stopped on the rock.

Jack motioned for them to keep close to the ground as he slid his spyglass from his pocket.

Nell lay sprawled beside him with Hock next to her.

"I'm sorry I landed on you." She whispered to Hock "I didn't see you till it was too late."

Hock grinned at her and winked.

"Tis nothing miss.  You may land on me any time you choose.  Just give me some warning next time." He laughed.

Nell blushed and bit her lip, not certain about his meaning at all.  
 "I really didn't see you there.  Had I seen you…" she broke off her voice little more than a whisper still.

"Why are you whispering?" Jack slurred the question as he supported his arms on his elbow and squinted through the spyglass.

"I don't think there is much chance they'll hear you from here." His voice was heavy with sarcasm and Nell blushed furiously.

Hock made a choking sound in his throat that Nell now came to recognise as a repressed laugh.

"Sound… can travel." She defended herself lamely.

"Aye maybe if you were inclined to shout at the top of your lungs, or indeed if you were her ladyship on one of her rants they may hear absolutely nothing at all, but as you're not I would safely say that talking normally will not endanger our position."

She humped at him and glared out at the approaching ship.

"Well?  Is it the merchant ship?  Is it…." Jack rolled over so quickly and thrust the spyglass at her so that her words were cut off.

 "Tis nothing to fear.  Have a look yourself." He grinned at nothing in particular looking mighty pleased with himself.  He reached up a hand and began to wave it about in the air as he spoke before jumping to his feet suddenly.

Nell looked at Hock but he merely took the spyglass from her and squinted through it.

"Tis the Ardent." He said in surprise.

"Ardent?" Nell looked at him in surprise.

"Tis indeed Mister Hock." Jack reached out for his spyglass "Would you be so good as to inform Mister Gibbs we'll be having guests tonight.  And organise a look out from here."

"Aye Capt'n." he laughed and jumping to his feet he raced down the hillside a lot surer footed than Nell had.

"Who is it?" she asked and struggled to her feet.  Jack began to walk down more slowly than Hock had, his arms spread wide to help him keep his balance. 

"Jack, who is it?" she demanded and followed him frowning.

"It's Captain Jack, or just Capt'n.  Whichever is easier for you." He replied lazily and kept going.

Nell gritted her teeth, really hating him in that moment.

"Fine, be vexing." She growled "I'll just go and ask Mister Hock." She moved to go past him but he caught her wrist and pulled her to a stop beside him

"Am I vexing you?" he asked eyeing her mockingly. "Well I'm sorry but I really feel that I ought to protect my crew from you throwing yourself at them again so I really can't have you charging after Mister Hock." He looked skyward and tipped his head back slightly and then looked directly at her down his long nose. "What was your question again?"

"I was not throwing myself at him.  He was in my way and I was asking who or what is the Ardent?" she said frostily, the fear still rippling through her that it could be her guardian along with a healthy dose of anger at the infuriating man stood in front of her.

"Tis friends." He said shrugging her question off casually.

"Friends?" she demanded suspiciously. "Whose friends?  Not yours surely?"

"I'm not sure I like the tone of that question miss." He slid the spyglass back into his coat pocket.  "I'm deliberating here as to whether you doubt the likelihood of my having friends or whether it is my accord with you that you doubt."

"Maybe both." She said sharply.

"Now you do wound me." He complained and waved his hands around in dismay as he continued on.

"I may be occasionally dishonest when the occasion calls for dishonesty; but I can be honest enough to act honestly when the occasion calls to be honest savvy?" He informed her, his head slanted back slightly to look down his nose at her.

"And that is supposed to fill me with relief?" she demanded putting her hands on her hips as she glared at him "You admit to being dishonest, but you want me to believe that in this instant you are being honest?"

He arched an eyebrow at her and shrugged.

"Well yes, and I fail to see why you would be having such a problem with said statement."

"Because it made no sense!" she cried out and flung her hands up in frustration.

"It made perfect sense from where I'm standing" He disagreed slightly petulantly.

"Yes well, that is probably because you are quite mad." She snipped at him.

He shook his head sadly the beads clinking together as he watched her.

"Always you insult me." He said quietly but she heard the mocking tone clearly and it angered her even more.

"Well you do leave yourself open to it." She snorted her hands copying some of his more elaborate gestures "And I'm not staying around here discussing your moral standards or lack thereof, when that could be my guardian out there!" She turned and began to climb back up the way they had come.

"And where do you think you're going now?" he asked her in exasperation "And why would you imagine your guardian would be one of my friends?  Or indeed more to the point what do you think you'll accomplish by running up there?"  

Nell blew out her breath on a grunt and turned to glare down at him, her hands going to her hips.

"I don't know!" she ground out "Maybe I'll get lucky and fall off a cliff somewhere and then neither of you conniving bastards can get that treasure."

She turned and carried on, not hearing him until his hands curled around her upper arms and yanked her back against him.

"I had no idea you were capable of such colourful language." He pressed his mouth close to her ear, no hint of humour or mockery colouring it. "However I have to stop you here in case you do manage to fall of said cliff.  I really can not allow you to destroy the map in that way." She struggled slightly but his hold tightened and she gave up, holding herself stiffly against him.

"I have an accord with you, one I shook upon, and I intend to keep to my side of the bargain.  Now I told you that on that ship are friends.  You can think what you like about my character, it doesn't really bother me much and I can assure you it won't be keeping me awake at night. But I would like a little bit of respect if it's not too much for you to manage, even though I am 'quite mad'." Now he was clearly mocking her.

"Fine." She ground out and added "Captain."

 "Good." He replied and turned her around to face him. "I'll not see you in his hands willingly luv." He spoke softly making Nell blink as she looked at him.

He lowered his head slightly, but kept his eyes on hers.

"Of course you won't." she said quietly, and tried to pull backwards "At least not while my back is of value to you."

He half bowed to her his eyes never leaving hers.  For once his hands didn't dance to his words as he gripped her.

"Is that what is worrying you?" he laughed and slid his hands down her arms to grip her wrists.  He lifted her hands up and pressed her palms together between his palms.

"I will make another accord with you, here and now." He said his eyes glistening with humour "When we find the treasure you shall have your share to do with what you will.  You will not want for money again and you may do as you wish.  I will set you down wherever your heart desires, Tortuga not included, and you shall be free to choose your own destiny.   I will swear this to you on pain of death.  Do you agree to this accord?"

Nell blinked at him, the thought of never having to worry again, to be free to go where she choose, do what she wanted filled her with a joy that clearly shone in her eyes but quickly faded as it didn't really answer the question about what she would do about her guardian.  But then she reasoned quickly, if she had money and he was willing to set her down wherever she wanted maybe it would be easy to disappear completely this time.

"Yes.  I agree." She said quietly, the worried frown still puckering her forehead.

"Good." He brought their joined palms to his chin in a thank you gesture, and she took a step forward to keep her balance.

"Why not Tortuga?" she asked him as it suddenly occurred to her what he had said.

He grinned at her and his gold teeth glinted in the sunshine.

"Tis not the place for someone such as yourself is all." He replied quietly and let go of her hands.  The loss of his warm hands around hers made her bite her lip to stop a protest leaving them.  She felt completely turned around and it confused and frightened her.  One moment she hated him so strongly it almost burnt it and the next she was wishing for his touch.  

He leaned forward slowly his eyes on hers and her breathing hitched and then stopped as he neared.  Was he going to kiss her?  Her eyes slid from his eyes down his nose and to his lips, framed with the jet black hair of his moustache she felt anticipation flow through her, she could feel his breath on her face, could smell the slight tinge of rum and it sent her nerve endings tingling.  She wanted him to kiss her, wanted to feel his lips against hers.  Her hand drifted up by its own accord till her fingers touched the skin of his cheek, the hair lining his jaw was surprisingly soft, and his skin was warm to her touch.  She slid her fingers along his jaw to rest on the charm that was braided into his hair, her earlier anger forgotten as her entire world narrowed down to his face.  Her eyes fluttered closed unable to stay open any longer.  Waiting, waiting for his touch.  She felt him move and his lips grazed against her cheek as he pressed his lips close to her ear.  

"We'd best be going down." He muttered and stepping away from her, the beads in his hair slipped through her fingers as he turned and carried on walking down the hill, the usual swagger in place, along with the swinging arms.

Nell's eyes flew open as she stared after him in complete shock.  She had been sure he was going to kiss her and even more sure of the fact that she had wanted him to.

Hot, burning humiliation spread through her at how she must have looked to him.  Stood there, all but begging him to kiss her, even after he had made it perfectly clear that he didn't find her attractive.  

And what about Scarlet?  The woman he truly loved, why would he honestly turn to her when he had a woman in Port somewhere. 

She should feel glad that he hadn't kissed her, relieved even.  Why should she want his kiss anyway?  He might be handsome in a darkly mysterious, 'right round the may pole' sort of way and she couldn't deny that his eyes did something to her insides that she couldn't explain, but he also smelt like he'd fallen into a bottle of rum and looked like he hadn't washed in decades.  Not to mention the fact that he was a Pirate of all things.  

She should feel relieved so why did she feel disappointed? 

And what kind of woman had she suddenly turned into anyway?  

She had never in her life had such feelings about another man.  She blushed as she suddenly remembered that this wasn't strictly true.  Father Donnely had arrived at the convent shortly after her sixteenth birthday and she remembered now the strange feelings that had seemed to tighten her chest whenever she saw him.  He had been dark as well, but his hair was shorter and his skin clean shaven and he was pale from lack of sun.  She had felt strangely about him although she had never spoken to him nor got as close to him as she had Jack.  So maybe it wasn't Jack so much as the fact that he was male.  

But if that was true why hadn't she felt the same when she had landed on top of Hock?

Fear!  She had been terrified about the approaching ship.  That was the reason and now she understood it she could control it.  

Satisfied with her reasoning she watched his retreating figure as he swaggered on down the hill, she could hear the words he was singing, his voice deep and even.

_It's all for me grog, me jolly, jolly grog,  
All gone for beer and rum,  
Spent all me tin on the lassies drinking gin,  
And across the western ocean I must wander._

_  
I feel sick in the head and I haven't been to bed,  
Since first I came ashore with me plunder.  
I see centipedes and snakes and I'm full of pains and aches,  
And I think that I should push out over yonder_

She shuddered and wrapped her arms around feeling cold despite the sun.  She would push it to the back of her mind along with everything else that had happened recently and ignore it.

Feeling resolute again she set off down the hill, making sure she didn't catch up with him, intent on seeing whose these friends were.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was almost dark when the Ardent anchored behind the Pearl and a small boat was lowered to the river.

Nell stood on the edges of the camp watching as three figures climbed down into the boat and began to row to the bank.

Jack and Gibbs were stood waiting and as soon as the boat drew close enough they caught the rope and tied it to a rock to secure it.

Jack stood forward and held out his hand and Nell saw a lady stand up and take his outstretched hand.  She was surprised to see the lady and even more surprised to see Jack help her out onto the bank and then take her into his arms for a quick hug. Two more figures that looked like men came out of the boat and Jack embraced one of them with another quick hug as the other man moved off with Gibbs. 

"Here miss!" Nell looked around from the sight to see Jimmy stood beside her holding out a metal plate with food on it.

The smell of the roasted pig along with some of the root vegetables they had found made her stomach rumble and she took the plate gratefully.

"Thank you Jimmy." She took the plate and crossed to sit closer to the fire in between a couple of sailors.  She looked around her and saw Lady Clarence eating from her place still perched on the grassy mound just outside the edges of the camp.

For several minutes all that could be heard was the slurp and chewing of the men as they ate their meal and drank bottle after bottle of rum and beer.  To Nell it was the best meal she'd ever eaten and it didn't take her long to polish it off.  Bit by bit as the men finished they started talking and Nell listened with half and ear.

"She be perched up there like a toff." Came a hoarse laugh from across the camp and Nell looked over to see Coals eyeing Lady Clarence with a sneer. "Aye, if only the Capt'n would let us at 'er we could make 'er sing like a canary." 

"Aye that we would." Daniel agreed lustily "Sing like a pretty birdie she would, 'especially if I were to give it to 'er."

"What you?" howled another man Nell knew as Timms "ye can't get it up 'cording to that whore Eliza in Tortuga." He laughed and the rest of them laughed along.

Daniels glowered at Timms and stood up suddenly his plate falling to the floor.

"Eliza is a lying bitch who I slammed and then stole me money back after.  That why she be bad mouthing me." He looked across at Nell and his face changed subtly. "Want some proof?" he demanded and his hands went to the lacings of his britches.

Nell's face flushed as she looked down at her plate.  She knew she should get up and walk off but it was if she was glued to the spot in horror.

"Put it away Daniels." Came the lazy voice of Hock. "Wouldn't want to frighten us now would ya?" he said around a mouth full of meat.

"Or make us laugh!" came another comment from Soames "Seeing as it's so small!"

Everyone roared with laughter and Daniels spat into the fire in anger, the rum starting to talk.

"Yeah well, I still think the Capt'n doing us out of a tasty bit." He snapped "'e doing both of them and that aign't fair."

Nell almost choked at his words.

"Capt'n aign't like that." Came another voice and Nell saw Soames leaning forward.

"Then 'e don't seem much like a pirate to me then." Daniels swore. "Last Capt'n I sailed wit would've had them both passed round like dessert.  Now 'e were a true pirate." He looked down at Nell again, but she couldn't look up if she tried.

"And that seems mighty close to mutinous talk mate." Hock said lazily "Best be sitting down and shutting up afore you find yerself in the brig.  Or left behind."

Daniels grunted something and walked away from the fire heading towards Lady Clarence.  Nell tried to get to her feet but Timms beside her held her arm and pulled her down while Hock got to his feet quickly.

"Don't be stupid." He called after Daniels.  Daniels flicked his fist at Hock and went right behind Lady Clarence making lewd hand movements to her.  She stared at him as if he were mad and got up quickly.

Hock moved forward, his hand going to the pistol at his hip but Daniels moved on and disappeared into the descending darkness.

"Best be coming into the light miss." Hock called to Lady Clarence.  She stared after Daniels and hastily walked towards Hock who led her closer to the fire.

Nell shifted uneasily aware of the sudden tension that had fallen on the men sat around the camp.

She picked at the food on the plate unwilling to look up at Lady Clarence as she sat down.

"Take no notice of 'im miss.  'e be all mouth and britches that one." Timms said beside her and patted her arm before letting go to reach for a bottle of rum.

"Aye, no brains and not much brawn either." Someone else shouted and the tension was broken by laughter.  

Soames reached behind him and drew out his Concertina and he began to play a Shanty that had them all singing along.

Nell looked behind her to where Jack was still stood by the small rowing boat talking to the two people that had arrived on the Ardent.  She saw the three of them get back into the boat and make for the Pearl.

She sighed and brought her knees to her chest watching the men singing.  Lady Clarence looked as if she'd swallowed one of Jimmy's Limes whole, but nothing would make her sit outside the relative protection of the men.

Nell felt her eyelids drooping as the fire crackled and the music got softer and less rowdy.

One of them men had started singing a Capstan Shanty and its rhythmic lyrics and his husky voice lulled her gently.

She felt Timms move beside her but she didn't open her eyes as he began to sing along with the other man, their voices harmonised and she felt safe and for the first time in a few days full.  Her head lolled to the side and landed on something soft.  No movement was made to move her and she couldn't bring herself to even open her eyes as sleep overtook her.

Timms looked down at her and raised his eyes to Hock across the fire.

"She's out cold." He said quietly, her head resting on the crook of his elbow.

Hock laughed and looked down at Lady Clarence.

"Where will you be bedding this even?" he asked her and Lady Clarence looked indecisive. "By the fire or on board the Pearl?"

"Which is safer?" she finally asked and Hock could see by her face that it almost killed her to ask him that.

"By the fire.  Only a few of the men are staying on board, the rest of us are camping here."

"Then I shall stay here too." She said "Although I doubt I shall sleep a wink tonight." She added petulantly.

Hock ignored her and crossed round to where Nell was leaning on Timms.

"Let's get the little miss tucked in then." He laughed and reaching down he scooped her up into his arms.

Timms moved away from the area and spread out the blanket they had been sitting on.  Hock laid Nell down on the blanket, watching as she curled into a ball sighing in her sleep.

Soames handed him another blanket and Hock covered her before standing up and looking down at her.

"Tis the devils work y'know." Timms said softly from beside Hock.

"Aye." He agreed quietly and abruptly turned to take two more blankets from Soames who had the pile behind him.  He threw them at Lady Clarence who just caught them.

"Would you be wanting me to tuck you up too?" he asked her mockingly and laughed at the colour that flooded her cheeks.

"Right then." He said when she merely glared at him.

He stepped forward and took the blanket from her and laid it next to Nell.  He indicated the blanket with his hand and smirked when she stood up and crossed to kneel down on it.  He waited till she was curled up much like Nell and then he draped the blanket over her before touching his forehead in a mock salute.  He turned to move away from her when he heard her speak softly.

"Thank you Mister Hock."

He stopped and looked back at her before shrugging and moving back to settle down on the other side of the fire with several bottles of rum.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack sat back on the chair his booted feet resting on his table.

"So how did you two young doves find out what I'd been up to?" he asked cheerfully.

"We were intercepted by a Merchant Vessel two days out of Port Royal, the Master of the ship told us he'd picked up survivors of the Rose and warned us that a pirate vessel was still in the area and had taken the Lady Clarence from the Rose.  They were heading in to Port Royal to enlist Norrington's help in her retrieval." Will said from where he sat beside Elizabeth.  

Jack raised an eyebrow and contemplated his bottle of rum.

"Headed for Port Royal you say?  Now that's interesting." He remarked and sat up suddenly, his feet clattering to the floor. "And did you talk with anyone else besides the Master?"

Will frowned and Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, he just said he was bound for Port Royal and saw you in the distant and the Rose sinking.  The minute we heard black sails we knew it was." Will stated firmly.

"Jack!" Elizabeth sat forward slightly "Do you realise what you've done?" she demanded "You've stolen Lord Davenport's wife!" she all but cried out.

"Aye!  A misfortune indeed." He lamented sadly "Had I known the lady's disposition I'd have left her to drown." He shook his head.

"Jack don't you think you ought to tell us what happened?" asked Will softly, laying a hand on Elizabeth's arm.

"Well it was like this." Jack took a swig of his rum and with a wave of his hands began to tell them what had happened.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N:  Okay I had to end it here for length reasons, but I have uploaded the next chapter as well so there is more…

The sea Shanty is a real Forecastle / Ballard Shanty, the lyrics are by Captain Jesse Schaffer.  I changed the word 'gin' to rum on one line as it fitted better! ;-p


	5. The Ardent

Okay Usual Disclaimer and a few warnings ahead of time.  There be attempted rape ahead, but nothing graphic and stomach turning.  And a bit of gore… but again nothing graphic.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nell woke to hear a shrill voice drilling into her brain.  She opened her eyes and took a moment to remember that she had fallen asleep by the camp fire.  She blinked as she registered the high shrill voice of Lady Clarence.  Sitting up slowly she looked around to see her stood to one side of the camp-fire facing off with Jack and two people she didn't recognise.  She realised that they were the people from the Ardent last night and one of them was indeed a lady, and a very beautiful one at that.  She had brown hair which was caught up in a pile of curls on her head, a few escaped to hang prettily around her face.  Her clothes told Nell that she was a gentle lady and probably of the same social standing as Lady Clarence.  She briefly wondered how someone like Jack knew someone like her, and then for one numbing minute she wondered if this was Scarlet.  Something flicked inside of her chest and she dragged her gaze to the man stood beside the woman.  He was taller than Jack and broader, where Jack was liquid boned and slim, this man was muscular and solid.  His face was gentle and exceptionally good looking.  Long brown hair was tied back neatly with a black ribbon and his clothes told her he was of good social standing as well, or at least not without the money to buy clothes of such a fine cut.

"Well I demand to be returned to Port Royal forth-with!" Lady Clarence high pitched voice cut into Nell's thoughts and wincing she stood up.

Jack saw her move out of the corner of his eye and he turned to swagger across to her completely ignoring Lady Clarence.

"Morning to you luv." He said happily and half bowed to her.

Nell scratched her head and frowned at him, he was usually in a good mood but this morning he seemed even happier.  With a sinking feeling Nell realised that he had probably told them all about her.

"Come this way Nell and meet my very good '_friends' the Turners." His emphasis on the word 'friends' was not lost of her and she had the grace to colour up slightly._

She followed him back to the group and eyed them warily, ignoring Lady Clarence completely.

"This here is Elizabeth Turner and that's her husband Will Turner." He said pointing at the two young people who were stood with Lady Clarence still.

Nell wasn't sure what to do so she just nodded at them, not smiling and feeling decidedly uneasy.  
 "This here is Nell, or Helen Montilice as she was christened." He slurred and then frowned at her before shrugging "And we all know her Ladyship there, unfortunately."

"Jack!" Elizabeth frowned at him before stepping forward extending her smooth slender hand to Nell.  Her smile was friendly and appeared genuine.

"Hello Nell." She said as Nell took her hand and shook it her natural good manners came back to her and she returned the smile.  She turned to Will and was struck immediately by how handsome he was up close.  She was gaping she knew she was, especially when she blushed and Jack rolled his eyes nudging her sharply.

"He's taken." He said pointedly and Nell's blush turned into a full wash of colour.  She turned on him and glared at him.  
 "I'm aware of that thank you very much.  I was merely taken with how two such obviously well bred people would know someone like you." She spoke without thinking in her annoyance and embarrassment.

"For once I agree with you." Lady Clarence said quietly.

Jack roared with laughter and looked back at Elizabeth and Will.

"Did I tell you that she was a nun?" he asked them clearly mocking her.

Nell snapped her lips together and arched her eyebrow at him.

"If all you wanted to do was give them something to laugh at I would have thought your presence would be enough." She snapped at him and he half bowed to her.

"No offence meant." He slurred mocking her, and turned back to where both Will and Elizabeth were looking at them strangely.

"Now here's the plan." He stated and the drunken slur was lost from his voice.  "Lady Clarence; it is my unendingly joyful delight to inform you that you will be returning on the Ardent to Port Royal with Will and Liz here.  I do however have to state that I do in fact, feel incredible sorry for them…." he suddenly stopped and turned to look at Nell as if something had suddenly occurred to him.  He narrowed his eyes reached forward and gripped her wrist "Excuse me a moment mates." He stated and gripping her tightly he dragged her away from the group.

"What are you doing?" demanded Nell trying to drag backwards from him.  He stopped and turned to face her and gripped both of her upper arms and hauled her in close to him till their faces nearly touched.

"Did you tell her ladyship what's on your back?" he demanded enunciating his words clearly as his head moved up and down.  She followed his movements with a look of incomprehension on her face.

He rolled his eyes at her and then shook her slightly "Did you tell her about the tattoo?" he explained in frustration.

Nell blinked and shook her head.

"I haven't told anyone." She said truthfully "We weren't exactly talking." She said dryly.

"Good, keep it that way." He declared and grinned widely at her "Means we can get rid of the old shrew now." He announced and leant forward to close the gap between then and pressed his lips to hers before letting her go and swaggering back to the others.

Nell blinked and blinked again.  Shocked at his actions it took her several minutes to get her wits about her and then she realised he had been relieved that he needn't keep Lady Clarence any more.  Shrugging she turned and re-joined them, aware of Elizabeth's eyes on her.  She avoided looking at any of them and concentrated on the sword that hung at Will's hip.  She didn't listen to the plans they made as they stood there, she just compared the sword Will had to the sword that hung at Jack's hip.  The hilts were similar, intricately carved and inlaid with gold and silver.  She idly wondered if they had been made by the same person.

"Are you well?" the words and the gentle touch of a hand on her shoulder brought her back to the present and she saw Elizabeth had come to stand beside her.

Nell smiled at her and nodded.

"I am well."

"I expect it has been a shock to you." Elizabeth said softly and Nell wondered how much Jack had told her.

"Being kidnapped by Pirates is enough to shock anyone." She stated carefully, mindful of Jack's words to her.

"Yes.  But I was referring to what your guardian did to your back." Elizabeth pointed out and tucked her hand into Nell's elbow and began to lead her away from the others.  Nell saw Lady Clarence move to join them but Jack slung his arm around her shoulders and held her back.

"He told you then." Nell sighed; on one hand thankful he'd kept Lady Clarence from joining them but on the other resentful as it meant she wouldn't be able to dodge the subject now.

"Yes, he told us both last night.  He also told us what he plans.  As soon as we drop Lady Clarence we will follow you." She said as they walked slowly down the river bank.  

"With half the navy after you?" Nell asked her dryly.

"We will be discrete and hopefully by the time Lady Clarence is discovered we'll be long gone."

Nell looked heavenwards and took a deep breath.

"May I ask you a question?" she said to Elizabeth.

"Of course." Elizabeth smiled.

"What on earth is someone like you doing knowing someone like Jack?"

Elizabeth laughed and clutched her elbow tighter.

"I knew you were going to ask that.  I suppose the story really starts when I was just a little girl.  Look, let's sit in the shade of the trees and I'll tell you all."

Nell nodded and together they crossed to sit under the trees.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

An hour later Nell was convinced that Elizabeth was as mad as Jack was, but she was obviously a strong woman and courageous and while Nell found the ghosts a bit hard to believe, although she had to admit they did make the tale more fun to listen to, she was sure the this woman had gone to save the man she loved. 

"And so you married Will and now… what, are you Pirates too?"

"Heavens no!" Elizabeth laughed again "Will makes the finest swords in the Caribbean.   He does this and people pay handsomely for them.  We have the Ardent to temper the pirate blood in his veins and the longing for adventure in mine." She laughed and leant back on her elbows.

"Sounds like…" Nell frowned, she had been going to say freedom but she changed it to "fun."

Elizabeth sat up and looked directly at Nell.

"You must feel very restricted here.  I know for a fact that Jack won't let you go before he's had chance to find this treasure.  But he won't hurt you either."

"And you're going to help him and gain some of the treasure for yourself." Nell replied and didn't even bother trying to keep the accusation from her voice.  She felt slightly resentful towards this beautiful woman.  She was trying to help her feel better, to reassure her but Nell knew they all had an ulterior motive, even the beautiful well to do Elizabeth Turner.  

It was becoming quite apparent to Nell that people in general only helped others when it was helping themselves as well.  She was becoming very bitter she concluded.

Elizabeth looked at her and sighed.

"We'll be helping Jack.  We owe him a lot and he is our friend.  He asked for our help and we will give it to him." She stated firmly, her chin up in determination.

Nell looked at her and stood up brushing the back of her britches off.  Elizabeth had made it perfectly clear and Nell couldn't blame her.

"You've made yourself clear.  Safe travel to Port Royal, Mrs Turner." She said and smiled weakly at her before heading back to the boats where the men were loading what they had managed to find on the island.

She attached herself to Gibbs until he swore under his breath and gave her the task of loading fruit into the boat and layering it with palm leaves just to get her out of his hair.

Neither Elizabeth nor Lady Clarence tried to speak to her again before they headed out to the Ardent on the small rowing boat with Will, along with the crew member that had brought them across.

Nell had tried to keep her back to them but she had been unable.  She stopped loading apples to watch as they boarded the Ardent.  Nell felt loneliness settle in her that she had never experienced before, not even when she had been in isolation for committing one sin or another.  A loneliness and a sense of loss filled her so much that she wanted to run after them and holler at them to take her with them.  To beg them not to leave her here with nothing certain except the fear in her heart.

She even stood up, her fists clenched at her side as she watched the anchor being lifted and the sweeps coming out of the holes to help steer them back down stream to the bay and out onto the ocean.

She heard a whispering behind her and she turned to see several of the crew watching her and it suddenly occurred to her that they were questioning why she hadn't gone with them.  A few avoided her eyes, but some of the others gave her candid looks and she realised with a rush that they thought she was staying on at the Captains pleasure.

Colour flooded her cheeks and she jumped out of the boat heading for the cover of the trees as humiliation, panic and desolation washed over her.

She walked quickly into the depths of the trees and let the tears fall.  She hadn't really cried since the whole thing had started and now, once they started they didn't want to stop.

She fell to her knees and great racking sobs shook her body as she curled in on herself.

Thoughts swirled around her mind as sobbed loudly.  She felt so alone, so helpless and completely out of control.

"Well, well, what have we here?" came a leering voice.

She looked up quickly and felt fear shudder through her when she saw Daniels coming towards her slowly.

She looked around her but she couldn't see through the trees and she wasn't sure which way would lead back to the camp.  She scrubbed at her face, wiping the tears from her eyes so she could see him better.

"Don't come near me or I'll scream." She said and jumped to her feet.

"And that should worry me?" he laughed "Tis been my experience that when they struggle, it makes it all the more fun when they submit." He came to stop just in front of her.  "Besides, you scream and there'll only be more 'ere waitin' to collect what's theirs."

"I am not yours!" she said and began to back away, fear escalating inside her.

"Why not?" he growled "Capt'n had yer.  'e kept yer on for this purpose I fink." He sneered at her "Why else would 'e keep yer but to entertain us?" he moved fast and caught her round the neck, his fingers digging painfully into the soft skin of her throat.

She screamed and her hands clawed at his trying to loosen the punishing grip.  He squeezed tighter and her cries were cut off.

"Of course I'd have preferred the toff.  Now she was a beaut.  Ripe for the picking, but you'll do!" he sneered at her.

She tried to kick out at him but he kept her just out of reach.  He laughed at her and stepped forward.  She kicked out at him but the spots dancing before her eyes were making co-ordination hard.  She was choking as her lungs were denied the air she needed to live.

"Did they teach ya 'ow to please a man in that convent of yours?  Or shall I teach ya now?" He leered and stepped forward lifting her onto her toes and taking her backwards till her back slammed into a tree.  He kept her pinned there with just her toes on the floor as she fought to prise his hands from her neck.  

He brought his free hand up and ripped her shirt open exposing her breasts, he covered one with his hand and squeezed hard.

Nell tried hard to fight him off, kicking him as hard as she could but it just seemed to make him laugh at her.  He was strong, far stronger than she was and he was obviously intent on having her.

His hand slid down over her stomach, his fingers splayed wide.  Her eyes squeezed shut against the pain that was exploding behind them.  Her lungs felt as if they were on fire.  She could feel the darkness creeping up on her.

Suddenly his hands left her throat and she slumped to the floor, her lungs automatically taking in air.  Fresh air that went straight to her head and made her pass out for a few seconds.

She forced her eyes open too see Daniels a few feet away on his knees with a pistol being held to his forehead.  She looked up and saw Hock holding the pistol his stance firm and angry.  His face contorted in pure fury.

"What on hell did you think you were doing?" Hock demanded.

Nell felt hands on her shoulders and she struggled to get away.

"Tis alright now missy, tis just me Jimmy." Nell sank back still gasping for air that burned her.  Her throat felt like it was swollen to twice its size and her eyes felt as if they'd exploded in their sockets.

She looked at Jimmy out of bloodshot eyes and began sobbing once more.

"Tis alright miss, I saw 'im follow ya and I went for me pa.  Tis alright now missy." He spoke softly his hand patting her awkwardly.  He looked up at where his father was tying Daniels hands behind his back, Hock still holding the pistol to his forehead.

Daniels was blabbering now and pleading with Hock.

"I didn't mean no 'arm.  She asked for it, she liked it." He wailed and Nell wrenched away from Jimmy to throw up the little contents her stomach held.

"Where's the Capt'n?" Soames asked Hock as he crossed to where Nell was huddled on the floor in misery.

"Already aboard the Pearl." Hock replied his hand didn't wave at all as he dug the pistol into the forehead of Daniels. He growled and pulled the trigger back on the pistol.

Daniels began to sob like a baby and plead for his life.

"You're begging now aign't ya?" Jimmy stood up and crossed to stand beside Hock glaring at the man on his knees. 

"Get to the ship boy! Inform Capt'n what's 'appened." Soames called at Jimmy, who ran off immediately.  He crossed to kneel beside Nell and took her chin in his hand carefully." He looked over her face, taking in the broken blood vessels in her eyes and the dark bruises ringing her throat.  He shook his head at her.

"Twas a close one miss." He stated and stood.  In one quick movement he had hoisted her to her feet pulling the front of her shirt together and then he lifted her right up into his burly arms like a baby.

"I'll take ye back to the ship miss." Soames was careful to keep her back to Daniels who was still sobbing loudly. "Don't kill him till Capt'n says so." He reminded Hock who just growled in response.

The shock was starting to wear off Nell and pain was settling in around her throat.  Her lungs felt as if she'd breathed fire in and every breath was painful.  She opened her mouth to thank Soames and all that came out was an intelligible croak.

He looked down at her and what could be considered a smile crossed his face.

"Don't think you'll be speaking much for a day or two." He winked and making sure she was tucked in close to him he started off back through the trees.

Nell rested her head against his chest; the sound of his heartbeat under her ear was soothing as her arms went round his neck to help him with her weight.

"Won't be long now miss." Soames said as he emerged from the trees and onto the river bank.

Word must have spread because Gibbs and several of the other sailors that remained on the bank had emptied a boat ready for Soames to take her across in.

Nell kept her head tucked under his chin, unwilling to look at anyone.  Frightened by what she might see in their faces.

Soames waded into the river and set her down gently in the boat.  Nell curled into herself her fingers clutching the edges of her torn shirt together.  She kept her eyes on the bottom of the boat as Soames began to row across.

"Ye didn't ask for it." He said when they were almost at the ship "And apart from him there aign't a one on board who'd wish ye 'arm.  And the Capt'n will sort Daniels out, 'e won't be comin' back aboard the Pearl anytime soon." Soames didn't look back at her but Nell heard every word and was grateful for his kindness.

She tried to thank him again and failed hopelessly.

He chuckled at her croaks and caught the rope that was thrown overboard.

Nell stood up and crossed to climb up the rope but Soames stopped her as another rope was thrown over and Soames tied them both to the boat.  After a few minutes the boat was hauled up the side of the ship and into place.

Jimmy stepped forward instantly and held out his hand to Nell who took it and climbed out.  She turned and came face to face with Jack.

He stood with his eyes narrowed as he took in the bruises around her neck, her bloodshot eyes and her hand clutching the edges of her shirt together.

He stepped back and looked at Soames.

"Take her to my cabin and get some rum and water down her." He instructed, the usual slur missing from his voice but the hand gestures still there. "Don't leave her alone."

He looked back at Nell and inclined his head to one side.

"Only Daniels?" he asked her and she nodded, fatigue washing over her.  It was still hard to breath and her eyes were sore and gritty feeling.

Jack nodded and strode to the boat motioning to the men behind him to lower it back down.  He climbed the railings and clambered down out of sight.

Soames turned to Nell who was beginning to sway on her feet.  He chuckled and scooped her back up into his arms and carried her to Jack's cabin.

The moment Nell's head hit the pillow she knew no more, not even when Soames managed to sit her up and coax some rum and water down her throat.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nell woke with a start, she had heard screaming in her sleep and she knew it wasn't her.  Or was it her?  She'd been dreaming about someone attacking her, trying to rip at her, choking her…

She looked around her with wide eyes as she remembered what had happened.

She saw Jack sat at the desk leaning on his elbows resting his head in his hands as he looked over a map.  The usual four bottles of rum kept it in place while a fifth stood to one side.

She couldn't face him yet, didn't want to know how angry he was with her.  She didn't want to know what he would say or indeed what any of the crew would say now.  She just wanted to curl up and never move or speak again.

Now she was awake she was aware of the soreness of her throat, but at least her eyes didn't feel as sore as they had… she wondered then how long she had slept.  She closed her eyes and let the rhythm on the ship wash over her.  They were back at sea, the gentle rocking of being at anchor had changed to the rise and fall of open sea.

The fact that it was light in the cabin told her nothing as it had been only early morning when he'd… she squeezed her eyes shut against the images of Daniel as he had attacked her.  Her eyes flew wide open to reassure herself that she was in Jack's cabin and not back on the island with Daniels.

She looked back across at Jack and was disconcerted to see he was staring straight at her even though he hadn't moved.

Seeing that he knew she was awake there was nothing for her to do but sit up, pulling the cover up with her.

He stood up suddenly and she flinched backwards but he didn't speak as he crossed to the chest of drawers and drew out another shirt.  He came across and held it out for her.

"Rate you're going I'll need to double the size of my wardrobe." He said and she was relieved to hear the slightly mocking tones back in his voice.  Maybe he wasn't that angry with her.

She took the shirt with a grateful smile and waited for him to go back to the table before she shrugged out of the torn one and into the new one.  She was just lacing it up as he sat down and looked back at her.

She stood up and crossed to the mirror on the cabinet and looked at herself.  She winced as she took in the now black bruises around her neck and the slight bloodshot appearance to her eyes.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked and was dismayed to hear how croaky her voice was.

"About two hours." He said holding up one hand in a semi gesture.

"And…" she ground to a halt and bit her lip.

He arched an eyebrow at her and she crossed to sit on the cushioned seats under the window. 

"And?" he circled his wrists to get her to talk "You'll have to add more than that luv, brilliant though I am; mind reading is a touch too improbable even for me."

She snorted and regretted it when it hurt her throat.  She wrapped one hand gently around her throat and decided getting to the point was the only way.

"Where is he?" she croaked at him.

He reached for his rum and took a healthy swig before standing up to cross back to the cabinet where he took out a tankard.

"He's not on the Pearl if that's what's worrying you." He said and poured a small amount of rum into it.  He then picked up a pitcher that was there and she saw water added to the rum.  He walked back to her and held out the tankard to her.  She took it with a croaked thank you.

"You left him behind?" she asked and even though she was still very husky he could hear the surprise in her voice.

"Aye." He said "I'll spare you the details but he won't live long." He stuck one leg out to the side and braced his hands on his hips as he stared down at her.

She sipped the drink and although it tasted vile she had to admit the feeling of liquid sliding down her throat felt like bliss.

She looked back up at him straight into his dark eyes.

"I want you to let me go at the next Port you stop at." She tried to speak firmly but only ended up croaking pathetically.

"Well you see now there we have a problem." He lifted his hands to start his swaying gestures "We aren't actually going to be stopping at a Port and to be certain I can not agree to your request anyway."

"What do you mean?" she croaked and sipped at the rum and water again trying to soothe the pain in her throat.

"You shouldn't actually be talking so just sit there quietly and listen." One hand came to rest on his hip briefly before joining its mate in a weird dance.  "I've been studying that map and I now know where about the treasure lies.  Roughly." He shrugged as if that didn't really matter anyway "Our course has already been plotted and can not be changed even if I were to agree to dropping you off which I'm not for reasons we have previously discussed at length, and therefore need no further explanation." He drew a deep breath and continued "So really there is nothing to be done save for you to keep to your earlier accord with me and go with the flow so to speak."

"Including attempted rape by your crew?" she croaked sarcastically and winced as the words grated her bruised throat.

Jack had the grace to look slightly uncomfortable for a few seconds before once again he returned to his usual foppish self.

"Well yes I have to admit to being a little short sighted where Daniels was concerned.  Hock said I should have left him in Tortuga last time we passed through and I wished we had now…" he stepped forward suddenly and gently took her chin in his hand.  He squatted down till he was on her level and cast a critical eye over her bruised throat. "You have much to learn of life Nell and I really don't think a Pirate ship is the best way to learn it, but under the circumstances there isn't much choice is there?" he spoke softly the slur gone from his voice leaving just a hint of a London accent.

"What?" she frowned down at him, studying the growth of black hair that grew along his jaw line and up over his top lip.

"What Daniels tried will not be repeated by anyone else aboard this ship." He said gravely "Every man under my command knows what fate awaits them if they try anything like that with anyone, least of all you."

Nell shifted uncomfortably and frowned at him.  He stood up and began pacing with his hand outstretched.

"They are made to agree to my code before sailing aboard the Pearl, every man knows what's expected of him and what'll happen to him if he breaks the rules."

She nodded at him, unsure how she really felt about it.

"I felt…" she stopped and swallowed painfully "I couldn't stop him."

He sighed and his hand came up to wave in the air.

"I'm sorry you had to experience that." He looked at her sideways and then continued pacing "But fact remains that you're a woman, and therefore a target to men like Daniels.  That's the reason I won't set you down in Tortuga."

Nell nodded at his words bitterness creeping into her slightly.

"Makes no difference to this crew." She husked and winced at the soreness.

"I beg your pardon?" he looked at her in confusion. "Did you not understand what I just said?"

"They all think you…." She waved her hand about hoping he wouldn't ask for more detail.

Jack laughed suddenly and then became serious again.

"Yes well I was coming to that.  Crew did think I'd kept you on for certain…" he looked up for a second or two and then carried on "Pastimes, but that's all cleared up now.  They know why you're here now."

Nell looked up in shock and stood up quickly.

"They know about the map?" she managed and he nodded grinning at her.

"They do now.  If I'm expecting them to sail half way round the Leeward Islands they have a right to know why, or at least some of them do." He swaggered to the door and indicated her to follow him.

She followed him out of the room and onto the deck.  She looked around her at the different crew and she was pleased to see that at least the lurid looks she had been getting was gone, and in some places it had been replaced with looks of concern.

Jack swaggered up to the Quarterdeck and Nell followed him as a matter of course.

"SHIP AHOY!  SHIP AHOY!"

Nell jumped and looked up at where Jimmy was all but hanging out of the crow's nest clasping a spyglass in his hand.  He spotted the Capt'n and hollered down to him.  
 "Capt'n sir!  Tis the Ardent and another ship and they be firing on one another.  Starboard Bow!" he yelled down.

Jack wasted no time in climbing up the rigging to perch on the top mast, his spyglass to his eye.  He looked out over and in minutes had used a rope to swing back down.

Nell couldn't help but admire the way he swung through the air with ease.

"Mister Gibbs take us about." He turned and called down to where Hock was waiting for orders.

"Bring out the sweeps Mister Hock and ready the cannons.  Get us there with all speed." He turned to Nell and gripped her arm just as the ship responded to Gibbs spinning the wheel and once again Nell was unbalanced as the Pearl swung around in a wide sweep

"Whose firing on her?" asked Nell as Jack hoisted her to the railings.  She gripped hold and he left her go to retrieve his spyglass from his pocket.  He brought it to his eye.

"Your good guardian." He said watching intently.

Nell squinted out over the water and could see the two ships.  They seemed quite far from each other but then she saw the huge plume of water as a cannon landed in the water near the Ardent's prow.  The Ardent returned fire, but another cannon took out her main mast and Nell saw the mast fall half onto its own ship and half into the water.

"They'll not make it!" Gibbs called from behind them and Nell heard the concern in his voice.

"As long as they take to a boat and don't worry about trying to save the ship…." Jack began muttering as he peered through the glass "C'mon Will my boy, don't do anything stupid.  Get your lass into a boat, leave her ladyship if you have to, but get yourselves away.  Old Jack'll pick you up… c'mon Will where are you?"

Nell could see now that Jack was scouring the area for signs of his friends.

The Merchant ship fired another volley and the masts were destroyed completely.

Nell stood up on the railings to see better and used her hands to shield her eyes against the sun.  She couldn't believe the sight in front of her.  The Merchant ship was practically untouched, a few holes in its sails, but nothing to worry about, but the Ardent: The Ardent was on fire and sinking low in the prow.  Nell could see she was going down and she could see sailors jumping from the ship.  Horror filled her as she watched.

Jack suddenly stood back from the railings and thrust his spyglass at her.

"Look for Will and Liz, keep looking till you see them." he ordered and when she took the spyglass he jumped from the quarterdeck to the main deck in one leap.

"Run up the Red!" he shouted and Nell felt a shiver go down her spine.  The red flag was the piracy flag for battle with no mercy.  Jack was going in with the intention of sending the merchant ship and everyone on her to the bottom of the sea.  And he wanted them to know it. 

Raising the spyglass to her eyes she braced her legs against the railings and scanned the area for signs of Will and Elizabeth.

They were still too far for her to see details, but she could see the sailors jumping from the Ardent into the sea.  She was sinking fast now and Nell knew that anyone close would be sucked down with her.

She began praying under her breath subconsciously, the words leaving her lips over and over in a repetitive chant, as she watched in horror at the sight of burning men jumping into the sea.

_"Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee.  Blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Holy Mary, mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death.  Hail Mary, full of grace,…"._

Nell was unaware of the tears pouring down her face, as she watched the unfolding scene of carnage, all the while trying to find the people who meant the most to Jack, 

"MISS!" Nell turned and saw Gibbs motioning her to get down from the railings.

"When we fire you'll go over!" he shouted and she jumped down to stand on the deck leaning against the railings instead.  She wanted to look at the merchant ship but knew she had to keep searching the sea around the Ardent for survivors, most of all, Will and Elizabeth.  Her thoughts went to Lady Clarence and once again she began praying.  No one desired to die in this manner… well almost no one and certainly not Lady Clarence.

A boom from the sides of the ship had Nell jumping in fright.  At first she thought the merchant ship was firing on them, but it was the Pearl firing.  She heard a shout from behind her that told her the canon had missed, but she daren't take her eyes from the waters.

"She's Turning!" Jimmy shouted from the Crow's nest "Going hard to Port.  She's retreating."

Nell waited to hear what Jack's orders would be and wasn't surprised to hear him order to drop anchor as soon as they were close enough.  He came up onto the Quarterdeck and took the spyglass from her.

Nell immediately looked at the Merchant ship and was surprised to see her retreating, with her sweeps out.

"Why is she running?" she asked.

"She's no match for the Pearl and he knows it, the Ardent got a shot in and she's low in the scubbers." He said shortly and lowered the spyglass to look back down on the main deck.

"Get the boats ready to search for survivors.  Bring anyone on board who still breaths." He shouted and once more began to search the area.

The Pearl finally got close enough to drop anchor and Jack left to climb down into one of the boats.

Nell leaned over watching with clammy hands and a cold heart.  Surely no one survived this massacre.

She watched as three boats set out, rowing towards the sinking Ardent.

"Will they get pulled under?" she husked to Gibbs who came to stand beside her.

"No Miss, Capt'n knows what 'e's up to." He said.  Nell blinked at the mess of burning wood and salvage that littered the sea bobbing this way and that.

"Oh Mary Mother of God!" she cried out but it was little more than a hoarse croak, but Gibbs had spotted what she saw as well and his lips clamped together.

Sleek sharp fins cut through the water around the wreckage, searching for easy prey and finding it amongst the broken pieces of timber and burning sails.

"Things'll only get worse and if you can't 'andle it, go below.  No one will blame ye." He said gruffly but Nell lifted her chin and shook her head, the bruising around her throat forgotten in the horror she was witnessing.

"What can I do?" she asked huskily.

"Prayin' won't hurt none." He intoned "And you can get down onto the main deck, Mister Hock will let ya know."

Nell didn't think twice she headed down the steps and towards where Hock was ordering the crew that had stayed on board to clear the deck for space.

She went to him and waited till he looked at her.

"Get a couple of spare sheets and then get fresh water." He barked and immediately turned back to the crew.

Nell rushed off just glad to be doing something.  A wave of adrenalin seemed to have flooded everyone on board and once again she was struck with how well they worked as a team, as a single unit.

By the time she had returned with the sheets and a bucket of fresh water they were starting to bring on ones they had managed to find but it was only a few and Nell became aware that the death toll would be high.

Timms came striding across to her and flicked open his knife.

"We need the sheets in strips." He grunted "Not many coming aboard but ones that are, are 'urt bad."

Nell took the knife from him and set to tearing the sheets into long strips.  When she had done that she got up and went to the closest man who was lying on the deck.

She knelt beside him, her eyes on the gaping wound in his side.  He was staring up at her, his eyes open and slightly glassy looking. 

She smoothed her hand over his brow and tried to smile at him, his skin felt hot to touch despite he'd being in the sea.  Her stomach turned at the amount of blood and torn flesh showing through the rip in his stomach.

"Ma?" his voice cracked as he stared at her and Nell felt tears spring to her eyes.

"It's going to be alright." She husked and taking a strip of sheet tried to stem the flow of blood.

Timms came back across to her and knelt briefly by her to lift her hand from the wound.  A fresh pool of blood appeared and he pressed her hand back down gently.

"Just stay there." Timms said softly to Nell.

Nell looked up at him and he caught her eyes and shook his head, his expression telling her that he wouldn't make it.

Nell looked back down at him, her eyes huge with unshed tears as she smoothed his forehead again.  He was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it.  Nothing at all, and it made her feel useless, totally useless.

 "Ma?" he spoke again and she bent over him, his voice had dropped to a whisper.  His hand came up and gripped her hand on his head "I feel cold Ma."

"Shh." She gripped his hand tightly, pleased to feel his hold tighten on hers.  Maybe Timms was wrong maybe he would live.  "I'm here." She didn't know what to say to him, didn't know what would help him.

The lad let go of her hand and touched the side of her face before his hand fell limply to his chest.

Nell stared at him in horror as she realised he had died.  His eyes were still open but the life had drained from them.  Tears blurred her vision as she stared down at his lifeless body.

"He's gone." Timms muttered and reaching out closed his eyes with his hand and then placed one of the torn strips over his head "Taign't nothing ya can do now lass." He stood and taking her arm hauled her to her feet.

A pistol shot brought Nell's head up sharply and she realised it was from the boats still searching for survivors.  She pulled from Timms grip and rushed to the side, fears that the merchant ship had returned filled her.

She heard another pistol shot and saw one of the crew shooting into the waters, at first she thought it was the sharks he was shooting at but then she saw it was a man. And sick realisation dawned on her when she heard another pistol shot ring out.  Sharks had already gotten to some of the men and the sailors were shooting the ones that the sharks had a grip on.

"Why?" she whispered unable to comprehend what she'd just seen. "Can't they drag them out?" she spoke to where Timms had followed her.

"Nought worth saving once those things get 'old of ya." Timms said "It be kinder that way, 'is sufferin' is over.  Best get yourself below deck Miss." He said.

She looked at him, his face was tired none of his usual cheerfulness could be seen in the lines around his face.  His eyes were shaded with pain and acceptance for what he saw around him.

"No.  I want to help." She croaked "I can help."  She had to, she couldn't sit below deck and pretend this wasn't happening, no matter how much she would rather do that, she knew she couldn't.

He looked at her and nodded his head once and indicated where a lad was leaning against the side of the ship.

"He's not too bad, needs cleaning up tis all and pour a good amount o' rum over 'is wounds."

Nell nodded and accepted the flask he handed her.  She took some sheets and dipped them into the water before crossing to kneel beside him.

He looked at her and tried to smile but the pain was evident in his face.

"I'm Nell." She said croaking and hesitantly moved to lift the shirt away from his chest where he had been caught by some wood.  She could still see some splinters protruding from the wound.

Gritting her teeth and keeping her mind on the man in front of her, she blocked out all the other sounds and began to clean him up and remove the splinters.  She finished and moved wordlessly to Timms who looked at her blood splattered hands and shirt and indicated her to stay with him.

She helped as many as she could with him, by either just holding their hands and speaking huskily while he cleaned and dressed wounds or by handing him the things he wanted when he stitched some up.  It wasn't till the last man had been dealt with that she suddenly thought about Jack and the others.

She looked at Timms and caught his arm.

"Did Jack find the others?" she croaked, her voice was nearly gone with the effort of using it.

He nodded and wiped his bloody hands on a cloth.

He jerked his head to one side and then handed a flask of rum to her.

Nell looked and with relief saw Jack and Elizabeth stood over Will who was awake but from bleeding from a gash on his head.  But he was talking and Elizabeth looked concerned and very angry at the same time.

Nell took a sip of Timms rum thinking she had nothing to loose now and swallowed quickly before it could burn her mouth this time.  She let out her breath in a rush as the fire spread down her throat and into her stomach but it helped.  She had to admit that it did help; it certainly helped quench the cold that had crept into her.  And it seemed to stop the shakes that were threatening to take over her body.

"Her Ladyship made it an all." He laughed and pointed toward where Lady Clarence was sat on a crate, clearly in shock.  Nell pressed the rum back at him quickly and hurried forward to kneel in front of her.

"Lady Clarence?" Nell placed a hand on her knee and peered up into her face.

Dazed eyes looked at her and she shuddered at the shock reflected in them.

"They fired on us.  They were running a white flag and they just opened fire on us." she shook her head, shock making her numb.

"Lady Clarence, are you hurt anywhere?" she asked.

She shook her head slowly in a trance.

"Mr Turner made us take to the boats after the first cannon was fired." She stated and shook her head again.

Nell opened her mouth to speak but a crate falling somewhere behind her made her jump in fright.  Lady Clarence looked up, the blankness replaced by a sudden spark of fear.

"They're here?  They're firing on us here!" she sat up and looked around her, her eyes wide with fear and Nell saw the hysteria right as it took her.  She began to scream, her hands covering her ears as she screamed.

Nell stood up and tried to 'ssh' her, but it wasn't working as the woman became more and more hysterical.

Nell was suddenly caught round the waist and bodily moved to one side and then she saw Hock as he brought his hand out and slapped Lady Clarence once on her cheek.

The screaming died instantly and she stood gaping at him before she burst into tears and threw herself at him.

He caught her and stepped backwards in shock, his arms going round her in instinct.

She clung to him as she cried nosily into his shoulder.

Nell backed away, turning from them.  She looked around her, everyone who could be saved had been tended to, but there were still far too many men lying with the telltale cloth over their heads.

She pressed her hand into her chest and looked down at herself; suddenly realising she was covered in blood.  A pain in her chest seemed to settle and lodge itself just under her breastbone and she didn't think it would ever leave her.  She took deep breaths as she tried to make her way to the hatch that would lead her below deck.

Everything seemed to slow down as the adrenalin left her, the noise of the crew and the men still alive blurred together and her world narrowed to the pain in her chest.

She needed to sit down somewhere, just rest for a minute and wait for the world to stop spinning.

She struggled back the way she'd come until she found a corner of deck that was free of men or bodies.   She slid down the railings, the crates that had been piled to one side blocking her from the rest of the deck. 

She hugged her arms around her knees and rested her head into her arms.  She was so tired, a sort of tiredness she didn't think she'd ever experienced before.  The pain in her chest grew until it seemed to choke her.  She kept seeing the first man's eyes as the life slipped from him.  She had never witnessed death before, not first hand.  She knew of nuns that had passed away of course, but she had never seen someone actually cease to exist.  She closed her eyes trying to will away the sight of his lifeless eyes, but instead her mind was bombarded with images of the men lying on the deck with their faces covered; never to see the sea again or feel the breeze on their faces.  She couldn't sit still, despite the fatigue washing over her; desolation filled her threatening her sanity.  She needed to be moving again, doing something.  If she could do something she could stop herself from thinking.

She stumbled to her feet and headed below deck.  She would wash the blood from her hands and clothes.  If she could rid herself of the blood maybe the images in her mind would go too.

With a set determination born of desperation she headed straight to Jack's and took out his last clean shirt.  She headed blindly towards the deck and struggled towards the crates again, stopping to pick up a bucket. 

She dropped the shirt on the deck and lowered the bucket, bringing it back up filled with sea water.  Dropping to her knees she washed off the blood from her hands and face and then stripped off her shirt and shrugged into the clean one.  She looked down at the bloody shirt.  She had to get it clean.  She stuffed it into the bucket and began to scrub it together in the cold sea water, but no matter how hard she scrubbed the stain wouldn't move, leaving the shirt a splattered pink colour.  She kept trying, harder, rubbing with a feverish intensity; everything depended on her getting out the blood from his shirt.

A hand on her shoulder went un-noticed as she rubbed the shirt.

"Nell." Someone crouched down beside her and she finally looked up to see Jack watching her closely.  His black eyes narrowed slightly.

"It won't come out." She husked by way of explanation and looked down at the shirt helplessly.  She was getting nowhere and the pain in her chest was about to explode.

"I can't… I can't…" she lifted the shirt helplessly and screwed her face up at him.

He reached out, took the shirt and without looking threw it overboard.

"No point in trying luv." He pointed out reasonably squinting at her.

"But I can't…" she looked at him and stared at his face as if it was the last thing keeping her sane. "I don't…" she shook her head and pressed her hand to her chest still kneeling on the deck. "He just died." She whispered and dragged her eyes to her hands, still slightly red from the blood staining them.

Jack brought his fingers to his braid and kept silent.

"Why did they do that?" she asked him and the pain exploded into anger, hot, thick and choking her alive.  She shot to her feet, her fists clenched at her sides as she stared down at Jack.  He got to his feet in one movement still keeping quiet.

"I hate you." She said suddenly, her eyes meeting his.  Her voice was croaky still but filled with venom.  "I really, really hate you!"

He stood there, slightly wide-eyed, hands lifted in a half gesture, fingers at odd angles.

"You did this!" without even realising what she was going to do it she launched herself at him.  Her fists coming up to smack at his chest, kicking at him and crying out in fury.  He didn't try to stop her and he didn't hit her back; he just blocked any blows that came too close to his face and stopped her from clawing at him.  He let her pound her fury out on him, until her blows got weaker and tears poured down her face.  His arms came around her and he held her to him tightly holding her up when her strength fled along with the anger.

She sobbed into his neck, her arms going around his neck as she clung to him.

He held her, and rocked from side to side, his hands still on her back.

"I hate you." She sobbed into his neck and his arms tightened around her waist in silent reply.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N:  Okay, okay where to start…

Hum… first thing:  was this chapter too overdone?  Or not good at all.  I'm a bit wary of this, because my fingers and imagination runs away with me and before I know it I'm thirty pages of waffle!

I don't know if the prayer is actually a real one… I had to do some searching to find this and it seemed to fit nicely.  It came from a book I read called "The secret life of Bees." Which was excellent and I can't remember the author to save my life!

Let me know what you think… I'm just the same as most authors and have a very fragile self-confidence.

Thank yous to:

Everyone who reads this and makes this far and still wants to come back for more.  Regardless of whether you review or not… although reviews are gratefully received. ;-)

**Pirate**:  Thank you!!  I hope that you liked these two chapters as well.

**Robyn Maddison**:  Aha!  Waterworld! I'd forgotten all about that one.  I had a good long chat with my mum and we both think that the film was called the Black Swan and we think it was either a Douglas Fairbanks jr? sr? or a Kirk Douglas movie…. But if I never find out I'll be using your tip and say Waterworld!!  I hope you continue to like this.

**Hellyn**:  Thank you!  I've seen the soundtrack for sale, but I'm in two minds whether to get it.  I probably will though…. Good news on a region 1 release date being 02/12/03.  Not too long to wait for the DVD.  Thank goodness for hacks that muti-region players!  Hope you continue to enjoy this.

**Elita****: Thank you!!! It's taken me awhile to get the action going but hopefully you'll like this.  I just hope you continue to like this.**

**Eradwyn****: Thank you!  I hope you continue to like this.**

**Julianna****: Thank you!  I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

**Cami****:  Thank you!  You made me smile!**

**Whitecrow****:  Thank you!  I hope you continue to like this.**

**MiscellaneousSparrowGroupie**:  Great name and email!  Thanks for your review, you made me very, very happy.  I just hope you continue to enjoy it.

I did a bit of research and found pirates absolutely fascinating but very scary!  Disney really does hide the black spots.

If I've left anyone out, I'm sorry!

Take care of yourselves and have a great day wherever you are!


	6. Heading to Port

Usual Disclaimer:

Erm I don't think there are any advance warnings needed for this one, save for my terrible spellings and bad use of the Queen's English!

This chapter is a bit slower in pace; in fact it's very slow, but essential to build up the plot… so please bear with me.  I hope you enjoy it anyway.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sir James Beaumont stood on the quarterdeck and looked down on the men scurrying around as they tried to make repairs.

The sails needed repairing and he knew that with the ship listing so badly at the aft that if he were to try and go after the Pearl now he'd be sending any chances he had of getting Nell back straight to hell.

It angered him incredibly to turn tail and make haste in the opposite direction but he had no choice.

He would drop anchor at Tortuga and either make repairs or find another ship.

Tristan D'Mornay stood to one side of his Captain and life long friend.

"Tobias says there's an Island off the Port Bow, it will be closer than Tortuga and we can make the necessary repairs James." Tristan braced his hands on the bulwarks in front of him as looked over the deck below.

"I've come too far to let this slide past me." James said quietly, seemingly ignoring his friend. "We've come too far.  Twice we've had the gold in our hands and twice we've had to let it go."

"We won't loose again James." Tristan looked across at his Captain.

Close to Forty he cut an imposing figure.  Well over six feet with short black hair that was well kept and clean underneath the white rolled wig that he wore.  He had kept himself trim and fit and was little changed from when Tristan had first met him over twenty years ago.

He was dressed in a long dark blue coat with gold decorations and buttons.  His white britches were in a pristine state as were the boots he wore.  He wore a sword at his right hip, a scarlet cord hanging from the handle.  His hands were clasped behind his back, which was ramrod straight.  He was good looking in a clean cut short of way, with a long straight nose and firm chin.  But his eyes were the window of his soul and they could burn a man or freeze him.  Through their long friendship Tristan had often been glad that he was his friend and not his enemy, although James had never mistreated him or taken his friendship for granted.  They were very much alike in temperament and both devious of character.  Very well suited.

"Take us to the Island Tristan and inform the crew that no one sleeps until repairs are made and we're back on course."

Tristan turned and left James briefly to carry out his orders.  When he came back again James hadn't moved.

"What do you know of this Black Pearl?" Tristan had heard rumours of the vessel that used to sail in fog and had sacked Port Royal a few years back, but other than that he didn't know a lot.

"It was Jack Sparrow's ship." Beaumont said and looked sideways at Tristan "Till he got himself mutinied, but word has it that he's got it back again."

"Sparrow?  Jack Sparrow?" Tristan frowned rolling the name around on his tongue "Tis been too long since we sailed these waters.  I have not kept abreast with things the way you have.  His name means nothing to me."

"Strangest pirate you'll ever meet.  Seems mad as a jackass, but don't let that fool you, behind those eyes of his lies a quick and cunning mind.  I read that he sacked Nassua Port without even firing a shot and I know for a fact that when he was caught by the East India Company he managed to escape.  And not that long ago he took one of Port Royal's naval ships from under their nose and sailed with just one other person for crew.  Not to mention surviving a mutiny in the first place.   The man is not to be underestimated, especially if knows what lies upon her back." He drew a quick breath and looked back over the deck below "Which I daresay he does now.  If she did find out about it in the convent and that's what made her run, then she'll have used that to barter her life with him."

"He'd kill her?"

"I doubt it.  If he's willing to sack an entire Port without anyone I'd doubt he'd kill an innocent female.  But she won't have known that.  Remember the tales we told her on the crossing to England?"

Tristan laughed as he remembered the very frightened seven year old.  She had been very serious and sat quietly listening as they'd told her tale after tale of the way Pirates tortured and killed people they came across.  It had amused them to watch her little mind soak up all the information and they knew for a fact that they had even given her nightmares. It had been a cruel sport and one they excelled at.

"But that is beside the point now." James continued "We have to assume that Sparrow knows about the map.  It won't take him long to pin point which group of islands we used and then there's a strong chance he'll work out the puzzle and then he'll know exactly where to go."

"Then we had better catch up with them before he gets that far."

"We can't attack the Pearl.  At least not through the day, we will have to attack them when they least suspect it.  Sparrow will know that we're working on our own."

"What do you think he'll do now?"

"He'll head to La Romana; it's the closet port in that direction.  He'll need to restock and regroup until he can work that map out.  I just hope we've confused things enough to make it impossible for him."

"What will you do once we make repairs."

"Head to La Romana and retrieve Nell.  If he makes out the map and manages to work out where it's hidden, he'll still need her for the exact co-ordinates.  If he even works out she has them that is."

"And what if she no longer has it?  What if she didn't bring it with her?"

"She will have." Beaumont replied easily "But he'll probably have taken it from her without even knowing what they are, so he will have it stowed in his hold anyway.  We'll get it and her even if we have to send the Black Pearl to the depths of the sea."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nell was stood in the small room that she was going to sleep in.

Now Will and Elizabeth were aboard they would take the cabin she had with Lady Clarence and they were to move to two smaller cabins below decks.  Nell was happy enough.  She didn't mind not having a window and she spent so much time above deck anyway that it didn't bother her much.

She went out now and headed up the steps and onto the main deck.  She crossed to the bulwarks and leaning against them looked out over the sea.  They were quite some way from where the Ardent had gone down, two days had passed since then and Nell had avoided Jack as much as she could.  She was aware that he had allowed her when she had launched herself at him.  He had simply let her take her anger and pain out on him and when the anger had left her and she had pulled away from him he had merely smirked at her and muttered something about it being a refreshing change to have a woman punch him and not just slap him and then he had turned and swaggered away without looking back.  No one else had said anything and she didn't think he had told anyone what she had done but she still felt uncomfortable about it 

A hand on her shoulder had her turning quickly, startled into gasping.

"I'm sorry.  I did not mean to startle you." Lady Clarence came to stand beside her, her dress has been replaced with one of Elizabeth's dresses and with her hair brushed and arranged she looked very attractive.  Nell suddenly became aware that she hadn't even taken a brush to her hair let alone try and do anything with it.

"I wanted to…" Lady Clarence stopped and took a deep breath "I wanted to apologise to you.  I misjudged you.  Elizabeth told me about what was done to your back when you were a child and I thought the worst of you.  Forgive me."

Nell was startled enough to gape at her.

"I realise that I said some unforgivable things to you." Lady Clarence clasped her hands on the black wood and looked at Nell "You must feel very trapped here."

Nell shivered as she almost mirrored Elizabeth's words to her.  

Nell shrugged and awkwardly ran a hand through her hair.

"I can brush it out for you, Elizabeth also gave me a lotion that will keep the…" she screwed up her nose daintily and wiggled her fingers "lice from your hair."

Nell blinked as she realised that when she had first come aboard the thought of getting lice in her hair had filled her with horror.  Jack had been right; it was funny what a body got used to and no longer even thought about.  Her hand went to her hair involuntarily; it would be nice to have her hair brushed.

"I would like that, thank you." She said quietly and accepted the olive branch Lady Clarence held out.

Half and hour later found Nell staring at her slightly damp hair in the mirror.  The lotion that Elizabeth had given her was drying on her hair and smelled divine.  She said it was a mixture of plant roots and coconut oil and that it had always worked on her and Will.

But it was the way Lady Clarence had arranged her hair that made her blink.  Instead of braiding it back like she usually did, she had pinned it up into a coils of curls at the back of her head.

"It looks… amazing." Nell laughed as she peered into the mirror in Elizabeth's cabin.

Lady Clarence brought her fingers to the now yellowing bruises around her neck.

"What happened?" she asked not touching them.

"I had a run in with one of the pirates on the island after you left."

"Which one, where is he now?"

"Daniels." Nell avoided Lady Clarence's gaze in the mirror and instead kept her eyes on the finger shaped bruises around the sides of the neck.

"I don't know what happened to him other than he was left behind on the island." Nell shrugged and tried to smile at Lady Clarence.

"Didn't you have someone to do you hair?  How do you know how to it?" she asked her changing the subject.

"I did have a maid… Sarah, you met her before she left at Ireland." Lady Clarence frowned slightly at being put out by the absence of her maid.

"How did you wear your hair in the convent?" she asked Nell.

"Well… when I was first taken in they shaved my head and then they only let it grow a few inches when I was a novice.  I was able to grow it longer when I could keep it hidden."

Lady Clarence pulled a face and fused over a curl making it curl down her cheek.

"How old were you when you took your vows?"

"Fifteen." Replied Nell softly.

"I was married when I turned fifteen."

Nell could quite clearly hear the bitterness in her voice as she spoke.

"You felt trapped in your convent and you ran away.  I admire your courage; I wish I was as courageous as you." Lady Clarence took another deep breath before continuing

"I thought I was going to die on the Ardent." She spoke softly "Even when we were picked up by this ship I didn't think I was in any danger.  I was positive that Henry would ransom me and because of that they wouldn't kill me.  But aboard the Ardent, when the cannons starting firing and Will knew the boat was going to sink…" she trailed off and stopped to stare into space, obviously remembering.

"You realised that money couldn't buy your life then." Nell said quietly.

Lady Clarence looked at her and nodded her face pale and pinched.

"I have never been so pleased to see a pirate ship.  I honestly thought all was lost… and then the Pearl was coming towards us and I realised…" she stopped.

Nell didn't say anything; she just waited for her to continue.

"I realised that I might be saved and suddenly it was as if everything was so much clearer.  I was going to live… I'm 23, not that much older than you." She turned back to Nell and smiled setting her hands on her shoulders "You said to me that you live in hell now.  I was living in hell as well."

Nell couldn't help the disbelief cross her face.

"You think that because I'm a Lady and that my husband is wealthy I'm happy.  That because he gives me expensive clothes and we live in luxury that my life is happy."

Nell shrugged, not knowing what to say because frankly she did believe that.

"Let me tell you about myself." Lady Clarence sat down on the bed "I was fifteen when I married Henry.  I had no choice in the matter; it was a marriage arranged by my father.  I never met Henry until the actually wedding day.  He's fifty nine and I am his third wife.  He eats like a pig and he lives like one.  He has no manners and even less morals, he made me share my marriage bed with him and then the next night he had one of the servants.  He makes my skin crawl and when he told me that he was sailing to Port Royal to become advisor to the governor there I was so happy.  And then he sent message that I was to follow him. And still I didn't have the courage to do what you did."

Nell turned on the seat to look directly at the woman.

"Sometimes, staying takes a lot more courage than running." Nell replied "What will you do when Jack takes you back to Port Royal."

Lady Clarence laughed sadly.

"Return to Henry I suppose."

"You could come with me." Nell replied "Jack has promised me a share in the treasure.  We could disappear together; no one would have to know where we were going." She knew Lady Clarence would be no better than a pain but she could change.  Everyone can change given the right circumstances.

Lady Clarence smiled at her and Nell saw a light come into her eyes that made her even more beautiful, it was hope.  
 "You think you could put up with me?  I won't change over night because of the Ardent.  I've been spoilt for too long and even I recognise that!" she laughed dryly "Mister Hock had quite a time informing me of every single thing I'd said that made me and I quote "a selfish, heartless wench."

Nell raised an eyebrow at her and shook her head.

"The offer remains; you can choice what you wish to do when the time comes."

"And if Jack doesn't find the treasure?"

Nell shrugged and gave a short laugh.

"He's so determined to get his hands on that treasure that we'll be looking for it forever if need be."

Lady Clarence pulled a face and turned away when someone knocked on the door and it was opened.

"Miss Nell, Capt'n wants ye in 'is cabin now.  And ye too ladyship." Jimmy grinned at them both and then went back out whistling loudly.

"Let's not keep him waiting." Lady Clarence said and she lifted her head and Nell followed her slowly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So you see that leaves us with just the tiniest of problems." Jack said waving his hands around as he spoke.

Nell couldn't resist rolling her eyes at Lady Clarence making her woman laugh.

Elizabeth frowned slightly but turned back to Jack, her clever brown eyes fixed on him making him squirm slightly.

"So what you're saying Jack, is that you don't know where the treasure is."

"What I'm saying dear Elizabeth is that the map upon Nell's back makes no sense whatsoever!" he corrected her careful to point out that it wasn't possibly his fault.

"Why not?" asked Nell frowning at this piece of news.

"Because it's a chart of somewhere I've never come across." He stated clearly, only slightly slurring his words.

"Nor me!" added Will from where he was bent over the map "It could be the Leeward Islands, except for it can't be."

"But you told me you knew where it was and where you were going!" Nell accused him sharply.

Jack shrugged and his hands waved in circles as he looked across at her.

"I actually told you, if you'd been listening, that I knew roughly where it was.  And I do.  I know it has to be roughly somewhere in the Caribbean. I think." He shrugged again and turned away from her.

Nell shook her head in desperation, the man was a walking lunatic and he was in charge!  What hope did they have?

Elizabeth crossed to the table and the three of them bent over the map once more.

Lady Clarence stood up, bored rigid and back in her haughty mode.

"I fail to see how my being here can benefit the conversation in any way.  I shall be having an afternoon nap in that box you call a room." She sniffed at their backs and sailed out of the room without even looking back at Nell.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Will but Jack didn't even seem to notice her absence.  Nell wondered if she could make the same kind of exit just minus the announcement.  She stood up quietly and promptly sat right back down when Jack looked round at her, one eyebrow rose in question.  He grinned as she sat back down and turned back to the map, reminding her once again that he wasn't quite as incompetent as he appeared.

Nell felt annoyed with herself that she didn't have the backbone to up and walk out like Lady Clarence had.  But no matter how much she started to feel safe with Jack and his crew, there was always, lying at the back of her mind, the stories that she had been told when she was younger.  She didn't think she would ever really relax while she was aboard a pirate ship.  

"This here has to be St. Cruix." Jack slightly slurred his words bringing her attention back to their conversation.

 "It could be…. But then this doesn't make sense because Santo Domingo would be back here and there's nothing there." Will pointed out quietly.

 "Liz?" Jack waved with one hand in the general direction of his shelving. "Get me the map that shows the northern edge of the Caribbean."

Nell watched Elizabeth get up and shuffle about on the shelves until she found the rolled map.

It was unrolled and Nell stood up and crept forward to see what they were doing.  She stopped behind Jack and peered over his shoulder, standing on tiptoe to see.

"Look it should…." He stopped "That doesn't make sense at all." He murmured.

"It's as if La Romana and Santo Domingo isn't there at all…." He stared and stared at it going slightly cross eyed in the process.

 "Maybe you have the map upside down." she suggested helpfully, eyeing the two maps as best she could over his shoulder.

Jack closed his eyes and then looked over his shoulder at her.

"Upside down?" he inquired softly "Well now there's an idea that hadn't crossed my mind." He scratched at his head and Nell was prompted to tell him about Elizabeth's lotion when he spoke again and she clearly heard the mockery in his voice. 

"Obviously you know far more about this kind of thing than me, perhaps you'd care to take command of this ship and sail us there straight away." 

Nell pulled a face at him when he looked back down at the map.

"I was only trying to help." She whined and turned back to the cushions under the window muttering under her breath.

"Maybe the whole thing is an elaborate game, made up to drive an already insane and completely delusional Pirate Captain even more delusional and insaner.…" Nell frowned… was that a word even?

Silence descended over the cabin and she realised they had heard exactly what she'd muttered.  She looked back at him her bottom lip firmly in her teeth.

He was standing perfectly still his head bent over the map.

"Leave us." He spoke quietly but Will stood immediately.  Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something but Will shook his head and pulled her up as well.

They left the cabin and Nell felt a fission of unease ripple through her, but he didn't look up he just stood there and continued to stare at the map.

"You're frustrated." He said simply "But I was under the impression that we had previously discussed this little matter of respect and come to a satisfying conclusion for all.  But now I'm having a thought that you need a little clarifying in the meaning of the word." His voice held the usual lazy accent but it was darker than normal, none of the lightness or the teasing tone remained.

"I know what it means." She began but he cut her off.

"I don't ask much from you Nell…." She cut him off this time as she came back across to stand in front of him.

"You do.  You ask too much." She corrected him "I don't wish to hold to your accord anymore.  I want you to let me off this boat, ship, thing at the very next habitable port we arrive at." Her voice was quiet but slightly aloof.

"How many times do we have to go through this luv?" he drawled "It really does get boring.  I can't let you go, accord or no accord.  What would I do if I lost that copy." His hands waved vaguely over the map.

"I doubt greatly whether it would make much difference anyway, you can't seem to read the thing as it is." She snorted unhappily.

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"There you go again, insulting my intelligence." He sighed but it was filled with sarcasm.

"Oh no!  I never insulted your intelligence." She shot back "I know that you're extremely intelligent, highly cunning and very sly." She ended quietly "Just a little unbalanced and more than a little delusional, but then I think everyone on here is a little bit.  Must be the rum…. What with Elizabeth and her ghosts and you and your obsession with treasure." She trailed off realising she'd been rambling.

"Obsession?" he held his arms wide to the side "Pirate!" he pointed out incredulously "It's what I do.  It's what Pirates do." He supplied as if she were simple.

Nell shrugged and turned away from him to stare back out at the window.

"I see Elizabeth told you about the Aztec gold then." He stood there swaying with the motion of the ship.

Nell shrugged again and looked back at him, but avoided his eyes.

"I will find the treasure Nell, I will work out this map." He looked at her unhappy face and stepped forward slightly. "And I won't let you go till I do.  You're going to have to accept that at some point or to be sure you'll never be happy."

 "And if we all die trying I don't suppose it'll make much difference." She said quietly and heard Jack's intake of breath.

"You're frightened." He stated "Elizabeth's tale of the Aztec gold has frightened you."

Nell laughed and shook her head as she watched the waves once again.

"I don't believe in ghosts." She said "And I'm not frightened of dying."

"But you are." He contradicted "What fear would it hold have over you if you weren't frightened of dying."

"I'm not frightened of dying." She insisted "I may be a little scared of the _way_ I die, but I'm not frightened of death."

"Confident of avoiding hell are we?" he asked softly and she could hear the mocking tone back in his voice.

"I don't believe in that either." She replied smartly.

He was surprised at her reply.  He came to sit beside her on the window seat.

"Really?  And you being brought up by Nuns.  They didn't do their job well enough apparently.  Or perhaps, having said that, I'm wondering if your words are just a smokescreen to convince me otherwise."

Nell looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Why would God send us to hell when we already live in one?" she asked simply and stood up, anxious to put some distance between them.

She crossed to his desk and sat down in his chair leaning over the maps.

"Bitter words." He said quietly "I pity you."

"I do not require your pity." She stated blankly.

"No." he agreed and once more stood to cross to her. "Do you know what you require from me?" he asked and bent low to put his face right in front of hers.  His black eyes held hers, pinned her.  She couldn't look or move away.

"Do you?" he questioned her again.

He was so close she could feel his breath on her face; it was warm and smelt faintly of rum.  And she suddenly found it hard to think, let alone reply to him.

"Let me go." She whispered and he shook his head, his eyes dropping to her lips. 

"You don't mean that." He replied softly as his face inched closer to hers.  Her breath caught in her throat as her heart began to beat faster.

She tried to pull away from him, but time became suspended and everything around her stopped, leaving just him.  Her eyes slid down his straight nose to his moustache and down onto his lips, before looking back up into his dark eyes.  He was looking directly at her, an unfathomable look in his eyes.  His hand came up and cupped the side of her face, his thumb brushing the skin of her cheek.  A sigh escaped her lips at the feeling of his hand.  It was as if she'd taken a drink of water after days of going without.  It was relief and it was quenching, but it was fire and need as well.  

"Do you want me to kiss you?" he asked her quietly, his words almost lost they were so soft.  He watched her eyes slide back to his lips and took the decision away from her almost as soon as he gave it to her.

He lowered his head until his lips slid across her in the softest kiss he'd ever given.  Her eyes feathered shut as he brushed his lips across her.  He leaned closer and pressed his lips more firmly against her.  He heard the tiniest moan from her and his eyes shut of their own accord as he continued to kiss her gently, making no effort to gain access to her mouth.  He brought his other hand up to cup her face, tilting it slightly to gain better access of her mouth.

Nell was lost the moment his lips touched hers.  It took her breath away and replaced it with pure fire that swept from her head to her toes.

Jack slid his hands into her hair pulling it loose from the curled style Lady Clarence had spent time over, letting it spill over his hands onto her shoulders.  He moved forward slightly and sank to his knees not letting her go and bringing her head down slightly gaining better access.  He ran his tongue over her swollen lips and Nell opened her mouth in a slight gasp, she had been completely unprepared for his tongue to touch her lips.  She felt his tongue glide over her lips again, nudging them apart as his tongue inched into her mouth, gently stroking over her own tongue.

Her hands fluttered around his shoulders at the feeling his tongue caressing hers created in her.  

She moaned low in her throat and her hands slid round his neck to bury themselves into his hair, pulling him closer. 

His fingers were rubbing her scalp in circles exploring her head even as his tongue ravaged her mouth.  Nell was kissing him back now, her arms winding around his neck both hands in his hair, her fingers stroking the skin at the base of his neck, his skin was warm and soft and the tingling he was creating with his mouth made her head sing.

They broke apart reluctantly, the need to breathe forcing the separation.  Nell stared at him aware she was breathing heavily, unaware that her hands were still entangled in his hair.  His black eyes were more liquid than ever, a sparkle in them that made her breath hitch painfully.

"Gods, you're beautiful." He whispered as he looked up at her and in that moment he really meant it.  He brought a hand round to rub his thumb over her swollen lips.

"Tis not enough." He murmured and without another word he stood up and catching her hands pulled her up with him.

Nell's knees were shaking as he pulled her to him, his arms going around her waist as he held her up.  Her head went back as she looked up at him and he leant forward his mouth possessing hers once again.

Nell shivered as his fingers slid under her shirt and across her back.  His mouth left hers and trailed tiny kisses along her jaw line. Her hands clung to his shoulders as his lips found the skin beneath her ear.  It took her a moment to realise the tiny gasps she could hear were her own as he nipped and suckled on the sensitive skin.

He turned them slightly so the back of her thighs were pressed against the table for support and then slid one hand around her waist to splay across her stomach.  His fingers warm on her flesh under her shirt.

She moaned at the feelings that spiralled from his fingers; he inched them upwards as she clung to him completely overwhelmed by the feelings he was creating.

Someone knocked on the door, but it didn't sink into Nell's fevered mind.  Jack drew his head away from her, his hand moved to her hip as he looked down at her flushed face.

He cursed as someone knocked again calling out for him.

Nell eyes widened as realisation sank in and he cursed again as she pulled back away from him.

He cast one last glance at her before turning and rubbing his hands over his face quickly.  He straightened up and grinned over his shoulder at her.

"Come in." he shouted and Hock stuck his head around the door.

"Almost at La Romana Capt'n." Hock cast Nell a quick glance before doing a double take.  Nell wasn't sure how, but she was certain he knew that Jack had been kissing her.  She coloured up even more and tried to look completely innocent, making it even more obvious.

Hock grinned slyly at her before looking back at Jack who had crossed to pick up his coat.

"C'mon luv, time to see a great Pirate Port." He began to whistle happily as he slid his arms into the sleeves and motioned with his head for her to follow him.

"I'll be out in a minute." Nell said, not sure she wanted to come out on deck just yet.

Jack sent her a sly glance and merely nodded before leaving with Hock.

The moment Jack left the room, her knees gave out and she slid to the floor.

She lent her head forward and her hair fell about her face.  Cursing softly, she pulled it back into her usual tight plait and fastened it with a ribbon.

Her fingers strayed to her lips as she remembered with detail how he had kissed her.  

Her fingers rubbed over her lips gently as she thought of the way he had felt, with his arms around her, his hands in her hair on her face, across her back.  Shivers ran down her spine and she closed her eyes leaning her head back against the wall.

He had set her on fire and she knew that she wanted more, and if it hadn't been for Hock knocking on the door where would it have ended?

She scrambled to her feet as she realised that he had complete control over her, he could have done what he willed and she wouldn't have stopped him and in fact she would have eagerly let him.  

She didn't love him, didn't even like him most of the time, so why on earth did she react like that when he touched her.

And if she let him touch her like that again where did that leave her, or more to the point what did it make her?  She would be no better than one of the women who walked the docks and streets, looking for men.  Years of the nuns preaching about the sins of the desire and the weakness of the flesh and it had counted for nothing the moment he touched her.  She really hoped that hell didn't exist.  Her hands strayed to the cross she wore around her neck.  Her prayer beads were in her pocket, confessional would serve her no good now, because she knew that if he chose to touch her again she wouldn't have the strength to resist him, because she wouldn't want to resist him.

Nell swallowed as her self-esteem nose dived into her boots, there was nothing she could do about her lack of moral fibre around Jack Sparrow, except avoid him like the plague.  And avoid being alone with him she had to do.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Norrington was surprised to see the Merchant Vessel so far off the usual sailing lanes.

"What do you think sir?" asked Bryant stood by his side with his own spyglass to his eye.

"She's low in the scuppers and has her sails shot to pieces.  I'd say she's making for that Island for repairs." Norrington replied squinting down his own spyglass. "Take us about Mr Bryant and head for her at all speed.  She's been frequenting with Pirates and will require assistance."

"Aye Sir!" Bryant gave a smart salute and turned to obey his orders.

Norrington watched the ship further, squinting down the spyglass.  Something didn't sit right with him about this ship; she was too far off course for his liking, even if she had tried to outrun the Pirates.  If she had been trying to outrun them she would have been heading for Port Royal at all speed, not turning in the opposite direction.  Unless of course the Pirate ship had approached from the direction of Port Royal, but that was impossible.  He'd been on manoeuvres all morning in the waters surrounding Port Royal and he knew there were a three ships out further to sea, one of them would have spotted the Pirate ship and given chase.  No, it just didn't sit right for the Vessel to be so far of course.

He closed his spyglass up and tapped it against his chin, his eyes narrowed.

Bryant came to stand behind him.

"Hales can see a name sir, she's the 'Heron's Reach' sailing from Plymouth sir."

Norrington turned to look directly at him, surprise registering in his eyes.

"Plymouth you say?"

Bryant nodded and clasped his hands behind his back bringing his chin up slightly.

"Lord Davenport's wife was travelling from Plymouth sir." 

"Yes." Norrington nodded "On 'The Rose', according to Lord Davenport that is.  There may have been a change of plan at Plymouth I suppose, or there may have been two ships which set sail from there at the same time.  But she's still a long way off course." He mused half to himself half to Bryant.

"Shall I order for the cannons to be made ready just in case sir?"

Norrington nodded at him slowly.  
 "I do not want a show of force Bryant, just ready them and have the men armed and below deck with just the usual number above deck.  I don't want to be caught out by a ship of pirates playing at being Merchants."

"No Sir!" Bryant nodded and moved away again.

Norrington turned to look back out over the sea, the ship was getting closer and he could see what looked like activity on the rigging, where the sails were no doubt being fastened as best as they could.

He clasped his hands behind his deck and waited.  There wasn't much else he could do at this stage.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

La Romana was not like Tortuga in the fact that it was, on the surface, more civilised.  Inns were still there and so were the whores that were attracted by the sailors and pirates that had money to spend.  But there was also a form of law enforcement and even a governor, albeit a corrupt one, who could be swayed by persuasive words and the exchanging of silver and gold.

Governor Jameson was quite aware that it was the Pirates bringing their plundered booty to the town that made it as well off as it was, so as long as there were no out and out skulduggery committed he turned a blind eye and an open hand to the notorious ships that frequented the harbour port.

Jack paid the harbour master the correct coinage to gain passage into the town and then informed his crew they had to re-stock the ship with provisions and only after that had been done could they pleasure their 'black weasley guts out' as he put it.  They were to be back an hour before the tide turned and if they weren't they would be left behind.

He had also charged each man to keep quiet about what they were looking for and he threatened any who spoke out of turn or revealed too much with having his tongue removed.

The Inn that Jack had led them to was dark and smelled strongly of rum, sea and dirt.

Nell wrinkled her nose up as she stepped through the door, aware of Lady Clarence close to her and glad of her presence.  Will and Elizabeth had disappeared shortly after docking, much to Jack's amusement and Nell's confusion.

"Sit yourselves over there at the table right in the back and wait there." Jack informed them swaying more than usual as he pointed to the dark corner.

Lady Clarence and Nell made their way through the tables of drinking men, careful not to make eye contact with anyone.

"Ere!  Gorgeous." One sailor slapped Lady Clarence firmly on her rump as she passed, eliciting a squeal of outrage from her.

" 'ow much do ye charge for a go?" he slurred at her.  Lady Clarence narrowed her eyes but firmly ignored him almost pushing Nell forwards in her hurry to reach the table Jack had pointed to.

"An absolute outrage!" she exclaimed to Nell as they sat down.  "How dare he?  Filthy ingrate!"

Nell looked back at where the man was supping at his drink, part of it sliding down his filthy beard.  She shuddered in distaste and lifted herself slightly trying to catch sight of Jack or any of the other sailors from the Pearl but she couldn't make anyone out in the growing number of men coming into the Inn now the sun was beginning to set.

Lady Clarence was still fuming at the behaviour of the man as she picked delicately at invisible threads on the skirt of her dress.  But Nell was starting to feel nervous, there was no sign of anyone she knew and the comments that were being directed at them were making her face blush.

Lady Clarence wasn't helping by being her usual haughty, shrill self and Nell decided discretion was the definitely the better part of valour in this instance.

"I think perhaps you should keep quiet.  You're just making them worse." Nell said to her and turned to face Lady Clarence.

A man from the closet table leaned over and pressed his face close to Lady Clarence.

"You're a real beaut.  I'd luv to give ye a pearl necklace… 'ow bout it?" Lady Clarence looked at him in disgust and confusion her hand automatically going to her throat.

"I wouldn't take any jewellery from you, you filthy scoundrel." She sneered at him.

He looked at her for several seconds and then burst out into raucous laughter.  He turned to him mates, pointing over his shoulder at her.

"She finks I wanna give 'er a real necklace!  There's innocence for ye.  Shall I educate 'er like?"

Nell moved closer to Lady Clarence, not understanding what they were saying at all but she did recognise the intent behind their talk.  Daniels had a similar expression on his face when he had attacked her.  Nell shuddered as the memory of Daniels slipped into her mind.  She had been so careful to avoid thinking of him but the lusty looks on their faces and the remarks they were making brought it all painfully back.  Forgetting all about her resolve she wished Jack would hurry up and come back to them.

She felt a hand slide over her hair and an oily voice whispered in her ear.

"Fancy a tumble upstairs sweety?"

Nell shifted out of his grasp and huddled even closer to Lady Clarence.  Beginning to pray for some sort of assistance.

"Now, now!" came a voice that filled her with relief. "Don't you ignorant louts recognise a couple of Ladies when you see them?" Hock moved into view and sat himself down next to Lady Clarence slipping his arm around her shoulders, his other hand on his pistol. "Especially as this one's mine."

Lady Clarence made a strangled noise in her throat and Nell looked at her to see the blush creeping up her cheeks as Hock's hand drifted down over her shoulder and rested on the skin above her bodice.

The one who'd touched Nell moved forward towards her and indicated her with his hand.

"'ow about I strike a deal with ye then.  I take this little bird out of yer 'ands leavin' ye free for 'er." He leered down at Nell who screwed her face up in disgust. "Ye come wit me and I'll pay ye for what yer worth."

"I have no intentions of going anywhere with you!" she spat out and feeling slightly braver for Hock's presence she shoved him away from her.

"You can't be helping yourself to her mate." Came a cheerfully slurred voice from behind the now angry man.  Jack moved forwards and slopped down four tankards of ale, spilling it everywhere.  

"She belongs to me." He stated happily and using his boot tugged out the seat next to Nell and plopped down into it.  He grinned at Nell and pushed the tankards of ale over the table to each of them.

The men grumbled and moved away knowing when they'd lost.

Nell slumped in her seat and Lady Clarence threw Hock's arm off her and glared at him.

"I thank you for helping me out but don't ever touch me like that again!" she said haughtily and lifted her nose in the air, but Nell saw her hands shake with fear still.

Hock roared with laughter at her and nodded at Jack.

"I'll be on my way then Capt'n.  See if I can't find myself a wench that will be more accommodating and a little less frigid!" he eyed Lady Clarence slyly as he spoke and saw the wash of colour flood her face.

"If I'm frigid it's only because I'm sick of men being lusting heathen devils with no morals and little respect." She hissed angrily stung into replying to him.

Hock looked at her calmly and then gave her a mocking bow and stood up.

"Whatever you say your ladyship." He grinned at her and then nodding at Jack left through the crowd to leave the Inn.

"Of all the infuriating, annoying, lying, cheating, devious, dirty scoundrels." Lady Clarence hissed really flushed now as her previous fear gave way to anger.

Jack looked at her in utter surprise and whistled low in his throat.

"Like that is it?" he murmured and Nell looked at him in confusion but he merely winked at her and tapped his nose before finishing off his ale and starting on Hock's untouched one.

Nell sipped at her drink sandwiched between a still fuming Lady Clarence and a silent drinking Jack.  The Inn soon began to fill with crew members of the Pearl finished from their chores and ready for some drink.  The sun had set outside an hour ago and it was now very dark in the corner, the only light coming from flickering lanterns on the walls and ceiling.  It cast strange shadows over the walls and table as the flames flickered in the glass lanterns.

The noise level raised several octaves and Nell could feel a headache forming behind her eyes.  She slumped back in her seat and looked at Jack sat beside her.  He hadn't spoken for several hours, just sat there downing tankard after tankard.  Lady Clarence had fallen silent too and had taken to sulking.

Finally Nell could take no more, she would have rather remained on the ship.

"Jack, can I go back to the Pearl." She said, but he gave no indication of hearing her as he watched his crew become more rowdy as young Jimmy, stood on one of the tables, and downed his ale in one shot, spilling more than he actually drank.

Nell laid her hand on his arm and he spun to look at her, beads flicking into his face with the speed he moved at.

Nell was startled slightly and she removed her hand quickly.

"Can we go back now?" she asked him and sent the sullen Lady Clarence a quick glance.

"You're not having fun?" he asked incredulously and Nell looked at him in horror. 

"Fun?" she asked slightly bemused "Well, no not exactly."

A sudden hoot of laughter drew their attention once more to the crowd of sailors.  Soames, Jimmy's father, suddenly jumped up beside his son and called for silence.

"Tis Jimmy's birthday!" Jack announced and slapped his hand on the table "I clean forgot!"

Nell looked over at where Jimmy was beaming happily down at the crew slightly inebriated with drink.

Soames clapped his hands before clearing his throat.

"Tis me only boy's fourteenth today!" he shouted a the top of his voice and the entire Inn erupted in shouts of Happy Birthday as tankards and feet were pounded on the floor making an unearthly din that had Nell wincing.

Soames called for quiet and then he raised his hands again.

"In the time 'onoured tradition of all sailors, be they of the nefarious kind or not…." He was interrupted by more shouts of approval and thudding feet.  He waited for silence and then continued.

"There tis only one way a lad can celebrate 'is fourteenth year of life and 'is passage into adult'ood." Soames clapped his hands and nodded towards the Inn door where Hock was stood with a beaming smile on his face.

"Mister Hock.  If ya please…." Soames turned to Jimmy and clapped him on the back "I'm darn proud of ya lad…. So 'ere's me gift to ya.  Enjoy it…" he grinned wolfishly "or should I say 'er."

Nell strained to see as Hock opened the Inn door and for a few minutes Nell was confused until she saw a woman come striding forwards through the men.  Her dress was red velvet and cut exceedingly low at the front showing most of her ample bosom.  It was boned in black, which matched the black feathers in her blonde hair.  She was very pretty and her figure was eye-popping.

"Oh my lord!" Nell gulped as she realised what Jimmy had been given for his gift.  Lady Clarence who had stood to get a better look made a noise of disgust.

"Outrageous.  Absolutely outrageous and not to mention disgusting." She shrilled and lifting her skirts slightly made her way through the tables to the door.

Jack rolled his eyes and jumped up onto the chair gracefully; he put two fingers into his mouth and whistled loudly to Hock who was still stood by the door with his arms folded.  Hock looked over as did a few other sailors.  Jack waved his arms balancing precariously on the chair as he motioned to Hock to cut Lady Clarence off before she could get away.

Nell stood up to watch what would happen and saw in horror as Hock not only cut her off but hoisted her over his shoulder, he slapped her rump firmly and Nell heard her shrill cry of shock from where she was stood.  She watched in open mouthed horror as he then turned and made his way out of the Inn with her, his arms wrapped tightly around her thighs and waist.

Nell was horrified and she moved forward instinctively.

"You can't let him…" the horror showed clearly on her face "What is he going to do…"

Jack jumped back down swayed dangerously for a moment and then regained his balance.  He turned on his heel until he was facing her.

"Relax. He won't do anything to her she doesn't want and to be certain we can safely say that she doesn't want anything from him, yet."  

Nell swallowed and wrenched away from him bringing her hand back she slapped him soundly.  His head flew to the side his hair flying around, his beads catching him across the face.  He brought his hand to his cheek and looked back at her.  
 "What was that for?" he demanded sounding wounded.

"You heathen…." She was close to tears now and furious with him "Why did you bring us here?" her gaze went to where Jimmy was now being led up the crooked staircase by the whore.  Every man in the Inn was watching; shouting and making some very lewd comments to the red faced Jimmy.  Nell flushed and looked back at Jack's now amused face, the red patch on his cheek giving testament to her slap.

"You're embarrassed." He stated cheerfully "Tis just the way of the world lass and certainly not worth slapping my face for, but if you feel I've offended your sensitive sensitivities than I dully apologise and beg forgiveness." He was mocking her as he half bowed to her, one hand still cupping his cheek as his other hand gestured wide with the bow.

"I'm not embarrassed." She replied smartly, speaking loudly to be heard over the noise of the sailors as they settled down to drinking now that Jimmy had disappeared upstairs.

"I'm mortified!  I don't know quite what you think you are doing but I am not one of your crew and I will _never_ be one of your crew!  I don't want to know what goes on and I _certainly_ didn't want to know what poor Jimmy has to…." She swallowed and closing her eyes took a deep breath trying to regain her composure.

"He isn't exactly complaining luv." He pointed out with dry amusement "In fact he's been looking forward to this night for weeks now.  Makes him think he's a real man and a real pirate, good for the self-esteem.  Don't know how I forgot…" he mused half to himself, his black eyes watching her carefully.

A movement behind Jack brought his head around as a slim arm crept around his neck and another round his waist.

"Hello Jack.  Long time since you've graced us with your presence."

Nell moved left slightly to see a red headed woman draped over Jack.  Nell watched as her fingers crept inside Jack's shirt to find his bare skin.  She smirked at Nell and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"You want to play darling?" she purred into his ear "I don't usually join in with another lady of the night but if you insist.  Is she from here I don't recognise her?" her other hand moved significantly lower on his stomach and Nell felt something shoot through her that made her vision narrow and her fists clench.

"Little Nell is no whore." Jack grinned, his dark eyes on Nell's angry face. "A woman of high moral standards is our Nell." His tone was light his words slightly slurred which didn't surprise Nell considering the amount of ale he'd consumed.

Nell narrowed her eyes at the other woman, furious that she should think she was a whore.  This was all Jack's fault for bringing her in here in the first place.  No wonder she'd been propositioned earlier.  They all thought she was nothing better than a common slut.

And this common tart had her slimy dirty hands all over Jack.  Nell did not like that one bit but she was far too angry with both of them to realise what she was feeling.

Without even thinking about what she was doing she reached forward and slapped hard at the other woman's hands, making the other woman let go and step back growling at her.

Jack eyed Nell with an amused light in his eyes although his face was straight for once.

"Jealous luv?" he asked her and stepped forward towards her.

Nell straightened her back and lifted her chin, not even wanting to think about the way she had felt at the other woman touching him let alone identify that feeling.

"Certainly not!" she replied waspishly "I would merely be grateful if you could escort me back to the ship before you… you…" she screwed her face up at the woman who was beginning to laugh at her behind him.

Jack raised his eyebrows at her and Nell knew he was laughing at her as well.  Anger shot through her and she shoved past him knocking him backwards into the woman sending them both sprawling to the floor.

"Oh forget it.  I'll make my own way back while you reacquaint yourself with the slut there." She hissed and pushed her way through the Inn and out the door.

Anger spurred her down the badly lit street.  She marched forwards her head high not looking behind her.  She refused to think about Jack with that woman and she refused to think about why it made her angry and hurt all at the same time.  It was no business of hers what he did and who he did it with.  She lifted her head higher and picked up her pace.  She could see the docks ahead of her but the Pearl was difficult to see.  Her black sails and black wood made it melt into the darkness and at first she thought it wasn't there any more.  But then she spotted the lantern of the few guards left behind.

She headed towards the ship, the night air making her feel chilled.

She stopped suddenly and looked at the dark shape looming ahead of her.

She looked back over her shoulder; in the dark it was difficult to see but she didn't think anyone was around.

This was her chance.  This was the chance she needed to get away, to escape.  Her thoughts flitted briefly to Lady Clarence.  She felt a touch guilty at leaving the woman, but Elizabeth would look after her and if she went aboard to fetch her the chance for her escape might be lost.  This way she might be able to batter passage back to Port Royal where she could alert the Navy and save Lady Clarence that way.

She brought one hand to her teeth and began to nibble on her nails.  She had nothing worth any value except her crosses and prayer beads.  How much would that get her?

Would it get her very far?  She could hope that it would get her at least passage on a ship to Port Royal.  The rest she would just have to work out then.

With her conscience towards Lady Clarence slightly absolved she turned away from the ship and started off in the direction of the quieter part of the town.  If she could find somewhere she could hide in till the morning she would be okay.  She wondered if Jack would try and find her, he might make a half-hearted attempt to look for her, but she figured all he'd do is make anther copy of the map and that would be that.

Feeling a sense of desolation wash over her she slowed her steps slightly.  She looked back at the Pearl, indecision washed her.  The cold night air had cooled her anger somewhat and made her thinking clearer.

He may not look for her and she might be left behind here and then what?  What if one of those men came across her?  What if other men came across her?  Would her crosses really be enough to buy her passage? What would she do if it wasn't?  And what about Jack?

She stopped short and blinked, where had that last thought come from?  What did it matter about Jack anyway?  The whole mess she was in was his fault.  It was his fault she'd been taken, his fault she'd almost been choked to death by a pirate bent on having her.  It was his fault she was here, being propositioned by filthy men and mistaken for a whore.  It was all his fault damn him!

Anger shot through her again and she turned once more and began to walk away from the Pearl.

But it wasn't his fault really.  Not if she was truly honest.  She stopped again and stood still.

He might have kidnapped her but then that was because she'd left him with no choice.  He'd said himself he would have cast her adrift in the boat with the other crew from the Rose if she hadn't hidden.

And it certainly wasn't his fault her guardian had used her as a walking nautical sea chart.  And neither was Daniels his fault either if she was honest, and she had to admit that he had made sure the man wasn't in a position to repeat his actions.  If she was truthful he had actually treated her very well considering he was a pirate.

But then he had kissed her….

Her fingers strayed to her lips as she stood on the dock staring into the darkness.  She was certain that she didn't want that to happen again.  Or at least she was fairly certain she didn't.  She sighed and her shoulders slumped as her hands fell limply to her sides.  If she was honest with herself here she'd know that she did want him to kiss her again, did want to experience that feeling again.  Her lack of control over her reactions should be enough to have her walking away from the Pearl as fast as she could.  

She took another step away from the Pearl and then stopped turned on her heel and started to walk back to the Pearl.  She took three or four steps and stopped again.

She brought a hand to her forehead and rubbed at the ache that had formed there and was beginning to grow worse.

"I feel, considering the rather lengthy soul searching you seem to be doing with no actual sign of a decision being made in the near future, that I should offer my assistance in making the said decision."

Nell gave a startled gasp as she heard Jack's cheerfully lazy voice from her left.

She spun and peered into the gloom seeing his sitting perched on the edge of a barrel, his coat lying across his lap.  She could see the occasional flash of steel as he idly cleaned his nails with a dagger.

"Jack!" she felt her heart beat increase at the sudden fright.  How long had he been sat there?  She realised that she must have spoken aloud when he replied.

"I've had the dubious, and I might add cold, experience of watching you change your mind every few seconds from the start, which would be logical considering I followed you out of the Inn."

Nell wrapped her arms around her waist, not certain what would happen next.

Several minutes passed with neither of them speaking and finally with Nell's nerves at stretching point she broke the silence.  
 "What are you going to do?" she tried to make out his features but he was sitting where no light shined and even the blade no longer flashed now.  All she could make out was his vague shape perched on the barrel.

"Well, interestingly enough, that does in fact depend upon you." He stated matter of factly "But I'll give you the choices as you really do seem to have trouble with them." He stood up and Nell took an involuntary step backwards away from him.

"You can walk back to the Pearl or you can walk away." He brought his coat around him and slid his arms into the sleeves drawing it on as he spoke "Of course, in the time I've sat there watching you change your mind I have come to the conclusion that the ten years you spent in the convent has in fact, drained any vestige of intelligence you had.  Surmising that you actually did possess intelligence before that is." He spoke carelessly as if he was discussing the weather and Nell felt the anger spark to life in her once more.

"Oh and why do you surmise that?" she spat at him wrapping her arms tighter as a cool breeze picked up and made her shiver.

"Oh the obvious!" he replied and Nell saw him tilt his head back to look up at the sky. "See I'm having a thought that maybe you just don't learn from experience."

Nell sighed and shook her head, he was raving again.

"You're drunk." She hissed "And making no sense."

"Well, see if you can make the sense out of this:  Where did walking away from the relative safety in numbers get you last time?" the casualness was gone from his voice leaving it slightly hard although his stance was still relaxed and his hands waving as only they could.

Nell blinked and knew immediately what he was referring to.  And she had to admit, damn him, that he had a point.  But she'd be damned if she'd tell him that, so she remained silent.

"Ah!" he stepped forward and began to talk his head moving about as his hands flapped around "I see I have to be putting it differently for you; I'll put it so it makes sense this time.  Walk out alone on these streets and I can guarantee you won't be paid for the services some man will take from you.  Am I clear enough for you or would you like it put even more bluntly, because I can do that if you so wish." 

Nell fumed, grinding her teeth together

"I know what you meant." She finally conceded her voice dark with anger.

He nodded and she saw his teeth flash in the light of the rising moon.  He was closer to her than he had been and she didn't even realise he'd moved.

"Time to make your decision Nell." He said and opened his arms wide "I'll not stop you from making it."

Nell looked at him in doubt and narrowed her eyes.  She wanted to go back to the Pearl, wanted the relative safety it and Jack offered but some part of her refused to seemingly give in to him.

What would he do if she walked away?

"Time's a passing luv and Bessie back at the Inn won't wait forever." He said and she could quite plainly hear the mocking tone in his face and although she couldn't see it, she knew he was laughing at her.

A wave of anger shot through her at the thought of the Whore back in the Inn.  It rankled her to think of him going back to her; she lifted her head, her decision made.

"Well don't let me stop you Mr Sparrow, but I'm not so sure your wife Scarlet would be approving, but with so little morals and even less integrity I don't suppose you can help yourself." She titled her nose back slightly in much the same manner as Lady Elizabeth and turned away from him walking away from him and the Pearl.

Her decision was made, she had chosen, so why did she suddenly feel more frightened and trapped when she was his prisoner?

"It's _Captain_ Sparrow, as you well know." he said from directly behind her "As for the other fine points you have raised we'll discuss them later." Nell stopped and moved to turn but he gripped her upper arms swept her around and bending down slightly lifted her and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey!" she squealed as he spun on his heel and began to walk back to the ship. "Put me down!" she used her fists to hit his lower back but his swaggering gait made her face connect with his lower back with every step he took, until she gave up and used her hands on his back to brace her face away from hitting him.

"You told me you'd let me make a decision!" she cried, hanging upside down over his shoulder made the blood rush to her head and it was an unpleasant feeling.

"And I did!" he pointed out as he carried her up the gangplank. "I however never said anything about letting you carry out that decision.  Just let you make it.  Quite a difference if you get my drift!"

"I wish you'd drift out to sea and never come back!" she snapped angrily.  But he merely chuckled in reply.

Timms was stood guard with another man she knew to be called Dwent.

"Evenin' Capt'n." they said as he passed them.

"Evenin' men." He replied cheerfully as he walked past them narrowly missing banging Nell's head on the bulwarks as he turned to cross to his cabin.

"Don't disturb me till mornin'." He called out cheerfully and as soon as she heard them laugh she knew what they thought.

"It's not what you think!" she called anxiously.

Timms roared with laughter and as Jack took her down the narrow corridor that lead into his cabin she heard Timms shout out.

"It never is Miss! It never is."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

A/N

Well… there you go.  Please excuse any and all spelling mistakes and whatnot.

I have read it through several times but there are always some that slip through the proverbial net.

A quick word about Will and Elizabeth.  They will feature more but I had such trouble writing Elizabeth that I just left her out a lot.  Any opinion on what she's like would be gratefully received.  

Thank you to everyone who gets this far and likes it, regardless of whether you review or not, although review are nice ;-)

Thanks especially to:

**Sophie**: Thank you!  I'm glad you liked that chapter, my fingers have a life of their own sometimes and directly linked to my warped imagination, so sometimes I don't even know what I've written till I go over and read it.  I hope you enjoy this chapter, although it's a lot slower.

**Chary:** ;-)  Hi!  I was great to see your name here!  I haven't forgotten One time thing, honestly, but I do have to admit to getting jaded with it a little, and then Jack came along and swept me off my feet and refused to let me go until I'd written a story.

I will be posting again soon, I promise.  I actually have the chapter nearly done.

Thank you for liking this one too.  I have great fun writing Jack and I just hope that I can keep him in character.  I have to admit to being a little in over my head with Elizabeth though.  She just wasn't real enough in the movie for me to re-create.  

Nell will find out what happened to Daniels and considering you know me well now, you've probably spotted the tell tale give away clues, seeing as how are always as transparent as glass!!!

**Hellyn**:  Another name!  ;-) I hope you like this chapter too.  And I'm definitely going to get the soundtrack!  The DVD is going to be a special 2 disk edition!  I'm a very happy bunny!

**Niamh**** McNamara:  Thankies!  I hope you continue to like it.  I will update soon as I can.**

**KrissXed****: Thank you for making me grin widely!  I have to agree with you about CJS, there's just something about his character which is so appealing besides Depp being behind the acting.  CJS just is so interesting and so…. I don't know… writable I suppose.   I'm having so much fun writing this story and reading reviews like yours just makes it even more great for me.  Thank you very much.**

**Twilight Whispers**: Thank you.  I have deliberately tried to steer Nell away from being the macho type of heroine because I really don't think it would fit with her character of being in a convent for most of her formative life and while I have absolutely nothing but the greatest respect for nuns, the way nuns used to be treated in convents several hundred years ago and even as recently as before the war, is just not conducive to Nell being able to fight off six men single handed while scaling the rigging and wielding a sword.  I hope that you continue to like this and thanks again for making me very happy.

**Eradwyn**: Thank you!  I will finish this one I promise.  Hope you continue to like it.

**Braveheart****: Thank you.  I hope you like this one too.  Lady Clarence will undergo a bit of a transformation but only because of what she suffers, so I hope I can continue to pull it off.**

**Tricia Stewart**:  Thank you for emailing me and making my day much happier!

**Calendar**: Thank you.  I hope you like this chapter too.

**Shan**:  Thank you. Hope you like this one too.

**Dylan Black**: Thank you!  You made me smile!

**Niyuluna**: Thank you.  And I'm glad you liked that line, it was my favourite too!

**Robyn Maddison**: Thank you!  Thank you for your emails.  They've been of great help!  Constructive reviews are always welcome and indeed encouraged! Thanks again.

**Lan: Thank you!  Another reviewer I've come to recognise and love!  I will be updating one time thing, honestly…**

**Elle**: Thank you.  I hope you like this one too.

**Pen5**: Thank you.  Hope you continue to like it.

**Jill Loon**: Thank you!  This chapter may have been slow on plot but I have to build some things up.  I hope you continue to like this.

**Cami**:  Thanks for staying with me.  I hope you continue to like this, your reviews always make me happy.

**Jessie Seagull Jvernham:**  Thank you.  As for Jack's shirts…. You're probably right. ;-)  I hope you like this chapter too.

**Gylzgirl**:  Thank you!  I hope you like this one and I'm learning to type faster ;-) just for you! 

**Penny Lane: Thank you!  I've never had a story called intelligent before.  I just hope I don't disappoint you as the story progresses. **

**Veronica Tyler**:  Thank you!  I just got you review going to upload this chapter!  So I hope you like this one too.

Have a great day where ever you are.


	7. Tricked

Usual Disclaimer:

Many, many, many thanks to Dixie for all her hard work in Beta reading this.  And remaining mistakes are all my own!

Also thanks to Robyn Maddison, who I should have credited last chapter!  Thanks for helping a land lubber a bit more sea worthy.

This chapter is divided into two chapters for length and also content… which hopefully will become clearer upon reading.

This chapter takes place in the same time frame as the last chapter.  Hope you enjoy it…..

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Beaumont was beginning to get extremely frustrated with the turn of events.  First the _Black Pearl_ had come to the aid of the _Ardent_, which completely took him by surprise.  He had expected him to make for La Romana with all speed, not turning to aid another ship that wasn't even a pirate vessel.  

This left him with the decided notion that in firing upon the_ Ardent,_ he had made a grave tactical error.  Not only had his ship taken damage, but he now had to waylay slightly to make repairs.

He hissed under his breath as he thought of Brown, the Master of the Ship who was now lying at the bottom of the sea with a pistol shot through his heart.

If he'd so much as even begun to imagine the idiot would not only intercept the _Ardent_, but then tattle about the _Rose_, he'd have never appointed the idiot in the first place.  He wished now he'd taken over as Captain at Plymouth but he had decided to stay in his cabin with Tristan and play the passenger and now he was paying for that.

But he'd had no choice when it came to the _Ardent_; he couldn't afford word getting back to Port Royal that it had been the _Black Pearl_ who had attacked the _Rose_ and taken Lady Davenport.  Beaumont knew there were several pirate ships that roamed these waters and he had been hoping that the time it took for the Navy to work out who took her would delay them long enough for him to catch up with the _Pearl_.

But he hadn't bargained on the _Pearl_ interfering with the _Ardent_.  An oversight on his part; he didn't like making oversights and he certainly didn't like things going wrong.

And going wrong is what they were doing, and had been doing since that ungrateful brat, Nell, had left the convent.

That had been something that he had never seen coming.  He had given over so much of his money to that dratted place to keep her there and allow him to see her once a year, but it had all been to no avail when he'd received the message that she had run away.

Fortunately for him, Tristan had been staying with him at his estate in Cornwall and it had taken them literally hours to determine where she had gone.  He had always been under the impression that Nell was fairly bright, but when he'd discovered she'd left, not only in her convent clothes, but that she'd been seen regularly in them, giving them a clear path to trace her to the Port of Plymouth, he'd had to re-evaluate that notion.

Unless, of course, she had no idea that he would follow her.  Which naturally led to him surmising that she hadn't known the significance of the chart tattooed onto her back.

Either way he could quite easily and probably would strangle the girl when he caught up with her.  

But her being on the _Pearl_ put a whole new slant on things.  He hadn't mentioned to Tristan how Jack Sparrow was probably the one pirate that he really, really wished he didn't have to pit his wits against.

He sat forward in his chair, leaning over the chart of the Windward Islands.  He rested his arms on the chart; his hands clasped together, his eyes closed.

Jack Sparrow.  Why did it have to be Jack Sparrow?

Jack Sparrow was like every other pirate except for one major detail.

He was unique.  He sailed under no flags but his own, and in the time that Beaumont had kept as close an eye on the Caribbean as he could in England, he had heard enough stories to know the man was completely and utterly mad.  This meant he was unpredictable, and unpredictable men, in his experience, were the most dangerous of the lot.  

If it were any other pirate that had Nell, he could guarantee that she'd be dead now and the chart copied several times and stowed away safely.

But Sparrow?  For one thing, he was fairly confident that Nell would still be alive and well and able to talk, unfortunately.  So he could guarantee that just by Nell telling Sparrow his name he'd know exactly what the chart on her back was.  He could only hope that the chart would be too confusing for him to work out the true whereabouts of the treasure.  But then Sparrow had known how to sail to _La Isla de Muerta_, and if he knew how to get there it shouldn't be too hard for him to work out the chart.

Beaumont could well do without being reminded that without that chart he couldn't find his way back to the island either. It had been such a complicated journey they had to take to keep the treasure safely from the Spanish hands, and they'd almost lost their own lives making sure it was hidden.

He wondered if they left it too long.  Maybe they should have come to re-claim the treasure, long ago.  But he had wanted the passage of time, needed it even.  He knew that every pirate ship in the ocean had been after him, especially when he became a turncoat.  But he had orchestrated his and Tristan's death well; at least five ships saw the _Dormant_ sink with all hands, supposedly with them aboard. 

But now Sparrow would be aware that he was far from dead, and in that, he had lost the element of surprise.

Attacking the _Pearl_ would be almost certainly suicide, and he knew it, but he had no other options open to him.  He would have to catch up with her first, and then he'd have to try and attack under the cover of darkness, which would be nigh on impossible since the very colour of the ship would make it highly difficult to see, let alone attack.

But he couldn't attack in daylight as Sparrow knew his ship and, therefore, the element of surprise they have used on the _Ardent_ was gone.

And there was the matter of the _Pearl_ flying the red flag when it had come to the _Ardent_'s aid.  Now that had surprised him to some extent.  Sparrow had been clearly intending to battle them with the intent of taking no survivors.  And that was why Sparrow was so dangerous: he was unpredictable.  Why would a pirate notorious for killing only in defence, be prepared to lose time to battle with no mercy and kill every sailor aboard?  Surely he would be heading to port to pick up supplies, ready for however long it took him to discover the island's whereabouts.  Unless he was fully stocked, which he knew he can't have been.  He was too far out when he attacked the _Rose_.

The door to his cabin opened but he didn't look up, he knew it was Tristan.  No one else would dare to enter without knocking and waiting for a reply from him.

"James.  We've put to anchor in the bay, but we've company."

Beaumont lifted his head and looked at Tristan, he arched one eyebrow at him.

"There's a Naval ship heading straight for us."

Beaumont let his eyes close as he rested his forehead on the table, bringing his hands through his dark hair.

"That's all we need.  A bloody red-coat sticking his great nose in," his voice was muffled by the chart but Tristan could hear the anger and weariness mixed together.  He reached out and placed his hand on his shoulder before heading to slump down in the seat opposite.

"We could work this to our advantage.   If we convince the commanding officer to let us come aboard with a few of our crew, and then convince him to go after the _Pearl_…  The dangling carrot of capturing Sparrow should be enough to convince any officer of being able to obtain a promotion."

"And if the said officer isn't promotion orientated?" Beaumont lifted his head to look at Tristan.

"Of course he will be.  Especially if the _Black Pearl_ is the carrot being dangled."

"And then, once we're aboard we do what?  Take over his ship, which will be armed to the rails with rifle toting red-coats?" Beaumont couldn't help the sarcasm that slipped into his voice.

Tristan narrowed his eyes at him and sat straight-backed in the chair.

"Yes.  We do just that."

"Do you have any idea how many men will be aboard that ship?  We couldn't take her if we had all our crew on board, which he will certainly not allow.  We wouldn't have the element of surprise we would need to carry it off."

Tristan glared at Beaumont and leaned forward across the table at him.

"Well, what do we do then?  Let Sparrow get away with that brat and our gold?"

Beaumont felt anger shoot through him and he leaned across, their faces almost touching as he growled at him.

"With nothing but a half cooked plan like yours? Yes." Beaumont regretted the words the moment they left his mouth and it showed on his face.

"No. Damn it!"  Tristan jerked backwards and pulled his hand through his hair in frustration "We won't let this come between us.  We need to work together on this, James, or we can kiss goodbye to our gold."

Beaumont sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, his usual composure gone.

"We could always try and take the ship here," Tristan said slowly. "If we have about half of the men put overboard on the Port side, and no sharks come nosing around, we should then have about fifty men waiting below the ship, unknown to the Navy."

Beaumont eyed him and brightened.

"Now, that's more like it," he stated. "Tell them the other half were lost in the attack…how long before she reaches us?"

"About half an hour."

"Then let's get this worked out with the crew.  We can't have them seeing anything suspicious."

He stood up and Tristan followed suit.  Beaumont smiled at him and came round to clap him on the back.

"I think if we're careful, we may have our element of surprise back again."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Norrington and Bryant, with four armed soldiers crossed to the damaged merchant ship, _Heron's Reach_.  

He had ten soldiers above deck that were armed and he had twenty more below decks that were armed.  With four of the Navy's fleet out at sea, he was sailing with only a third of his usual armed force and this made him uncomfortable.

But what was making him more uncomfortable was the two men stood side-by-side, waiting to greet him.  One of them, obviously the Captain, judging by the wig he wore, was tall and thin with a long straight nose and glacial eyes.  Very few men were able to faze Norrington without even opening their mouths, but this man came close to doing just that.

The man stood next to him wasn't much better.  Shorter by at least a head, he was more solidly built and gave off an air of restrained strength.  His dark hair was uncovered and longer, tied back behind his head with a black ribbon.

Both wore the clothes of gentlemen and they carried it off with style, telling Norrington that these men were every inch the gentleman they purported to be.

"Lieutenant!  We are so glad to see you!" The taller man stepped forward and extended his hand to help Norrington down onto the deck.  Out of propriety, Norrington accepted the proffered hand and jumped down gracefully.

"It's Commodore.  Commodore Norrington.  We see you have come under attack," Norrington came straight to the point as Bryant jumped down next to him and waited quietly.

Beaumont sighed heavily and nodded, sweeping his arms out wide to indicate his depleted crew and battered ship.

"My apologies, Commodore. We were set upon by pirates, earlier this morning.  They boarded us and kidnapped one of our passengers, a person very dear to me:  my ward, Helen Montilice." His voice held a note of raw grief mixed with anger.

"Do you have any idea who they were?" Norrington asked slowly.

"I do not.  We could see no name but she had black sails and black wood.  She was too fast for us." He lowered his head, staring at the deck for a few seconds before looking back at Norrington.

"Please sir, we beg of you, allow us to board your ship and make haste after her.  I must get my ward back. When I think what she could be going through…" he turned half away and Tristan laid his hand upon his arm whispering to him.

Beaumont turned back again, his composure replaced and the 'stiff-upper lip' firmly back in place.

Norrington didn't allow anything to show on his face, although he felt the definite leap of disgust in his stomach at the thought of Sparrow.

"Black sails you say?" he narrowed his eyes "Sounds like the _Black Pearl,_" he said no more and waited for the other man to continue.

"Will you help us sir?  We beg you," Beaumont blinked earnestly at him.

"How many men do you have left?" asked Norrington.

"We lost just over half, but I fear if we have to stay to make repairs we will loose valuable time in catching the ship at La Romana."

"You think she's headed there?"

"From studying the charts of this area, La Romana would be the closest port if he wishes to ransom Miss Montilice," Tristan replied carefully.

Norrington drew his eyebrows together and nodded slowly.  It just didn't add up.  What on earth was Sparrow doing ransoming females: that just wasn't his style.  This just didn't sit right with him.

"La Romana is the only port close by that he would be safe docking at.  May I inquire of your names?"

Beaumont looked bashful and half bowed to him indicating Tristan.

"I am so sorry Commodore.  This is my good friend and confidant Mr Harold Austin and I am Sir Arthur Boyden, at your service." Tristan executed a half bow at the Commodore.

Norrington made a decision to take them aboard the _Relentless_.  He felt uncomfortable with the situation, but knew he couldn't very well leave them stranded out here.  
 "Sir Boyden.  If you please." Norrington indicated the plank adjoining the two ships with a sweep of his arm.  He cast a sideways glance at Bryant and lifted one eyebrow very slightly.  But it was enough for his first Lieutenant to catch and understand.

Bryant kept a careful watch on the remaining crew members that were still making repairs.

 "The crew seem mostly fit," Bryant said, finally and looked at Norrington. "They could complete repairs and then head for Port Royal, while we head for La Romana."

Norrington nodded and watched as the two men climbed across on to the _Relentless_.

Norrington and Bryant followed with their four soldiers bringing up the rear.

"Excellent idea, Mr Bryant," Norrington said as he jumped down onto the deck of the _Relentless_.  Beaumont and Tristan were stood to one side watching their ship.

Norrington saw a movement out of the corner of his eye but it was too late to do anything but mentally kick himself for being so remise.  Cold steel was pressed to his neck as he was hauled back against a wet sailor.

He turned his head as he cried out a warning to Bryant, but he saw he was in much the same position. Frustration and hot anger flowed through him as he realised he'd been tricked.  Obviously his first impressions had been correct in this instant.

Beaumont moved to step forward but he was instantly surrounded by armed soldiers pointing riffles at him in response to their Commodore being held captive.

"Call your men down, Commodore, and no blood will be spilt.  You have my word," Beaumont called out, his voice cold and firm.

Norrington swallowed and felt the dagger nick his neck.  The arm around his chest was bone crushing as he surveyed the situation with the calmness of a military man.

He could see more sailors from the _Heron's Reach_ climbing aboard and it didn't take him long to realise he was seriously outnumbered.  He looked across at Beaumont and narrowed his eyes.

"What is your word worth, Pirate?" he inquired coldly, the movement of his throat as he spoke causing the dagger to cut deeper.

"Joe.  Ease up on the good Commodore or he won't live to see his next promotion," laughed Tristan, and Joe: the burly sailor holding Norrington eased the dagger slightly away from his throat.

"My word is good.  I have no argument with you, Commodore.  I just require the use of your ship for the duration." Beaumont smiled at him but it didn't reach his eyes.  He held out his hands to the soldiers surrounding him.

"Duration of what?" inquired Norrington. His voice hard and his eyes narrowed at the older man.

"Why, the duration of time that I need it, of course," laughed Beaumont as he eyed the closest bayonet pointing at him.

"Commodore, you strike me as being a reasonable sort of man and I'm sure you realise that, as things go, there are two outcomes.  We will both die, and nothing can be achieved by that, at all.  Or I can order my men to disarm your crew with no violence and have them locked up in your brig." He drew a deep breath and smiled widely.

"You forgot the third option.  Where my men disarm your men, tie them up and you are all transported back to Port Royal where you will be hung until dead.  I much refer that outcome, personally."

"Alas, not an option I can even contemplate.  You forget one thing, Commodore.  I am a desperate man and so is my friend, so we're willing to risk our lives to defeat you… but are you willing to risk the lives of your men?" Beaumont lifted a finger slightly and Norrington heard a gasp of pain.

He looked in the direction of the noise and saw two sailors holding one of his soldiers.  The soldier was on his knees and they had a pistol placed directly into the back of his neck.

It was a young lad, barely sixteen and on his first voyage since joining the Navy.  He closed his eyes in defeat.  He knew that this boy and all the men that joined were aware of the risks, but even so, dying in battle was one thing. But to die on your knees facing the deck with no dignity?

He opened his eyes and looked directly at his men holding Beaumont at rifle-point.

 "Lay down your arms, men," he ordered and was relived to see no hesitation at all as rifles were lowered.  The Crew of the _Heron_ seemed to swarm across the ship as they unarmed the soldiers and knocked them to their knees.  The sailors of the _Relentless_ were also banded together and had their hands tied behind their backs as they knelt on the deck.

Norrington watched as his men were tied and then hauled down below decks.  His nose was white at the end telling of his fury at the situation.  He ground his teeth together and glanced across at an equally furious looking Bryant.

Joe released him and the sudden movement had him sprawling to the deck on his hands and knees.  He felt the pain in his knees as he tore the fabric of his trousers and cut his knees but he ignored it.

He looked up at Beaumont with hatred and cold fury etched onto his face as he got to his feet with as much dignity as he could muster.  He would see the man hang for this if it was the last thing he did.

Beaumont laughed and stepped forward brushing at his long coat as if he had been dirtied by the whole situation.

"Now come, come Norrington.  May I call you that?" he sneered at Norrington and carried on regardless. "We're all men of the world here and I believe, as such, we can come to some arrangement, which will be mutually satisfying for all involved don't you agree?"

"Most certainly not," Norrington replied, tugging his own coat down and lifting his chin in proud arrogance and determination.

"Now, see, that was not the answer we required, was it Arthur?" Beaumont turned to Tristan and lifted an amused eyebrow at him.  "However I'm afraid we really don't have the time to stand here and discuss matters just yet.  Joe!  Bind the good Commodore and his lieutenant and escort them to…" he smiled showing even white teeth "_my_ cabin, if you would."

Norrington felt his arms tugged sharply backwards, pain shooting through his shoulders in protest at the foreign angle.  Rope was bound around his wrists, almost cutting off his circulation and then Joe was running his hands over him searching for concealed weapons.  His hat was knocked from his head and his wig dragged off, leaving his dark hair uncovered.

"Now that's much better," Tristan said lazily and stepped forward, taking the hat from Joe and plopping it upon his own head "How think you Harold?" he turned a full circle on his heel mocking Norrington as he placed his hands behind his back.

"I think it looks ridiculous," Beaumont laughed "But infinitely better than it did on Norrington here."

Beaumont turned away from the two men and looked at where his crew were coming back up on deck.

"Take us towards La Romana with all speed!" he hollered. "We have a pirate ship to catch and attack."

The crew roared their approval and then rushed to get to their positions.

Norrington looked towards Beaumont, a look of contemplation in his eyes.

"So you really are after Sparrow?" he asked slowly.

Beaumont turned to him; all hints of amusement had fled from his face leaving stark cold hatred.

"Yes, we are and we intend to see him at the bottom of the sea before we are finished with him," Beaumont replied coldly.

A sailor came running up to Beaumont, holding a spyglass.  He muttered into Beaumont's ear and a look of intense irritation flooded his face before he replied and then crossed to the bulwarks with the spyglass in his hand.

Joe shoved at Norrington's back hard, and he only just kept his feet, annoyed that he couldn't find out what had been said to that had irritated him so.

Bryant was shoved into step with him as they crossed the deck towards his cabin.

Joe swung the door open and shoved them both in.  Norrington tripped on Bryant's feet and ended up headfirst on the deck bringing Bryant down with him.

Joe laughed and slammed the door shut on him.

"Well, now, don't you think that's odd?" Came Bryant's muffled voice from where his head was jammed into Norrington's back.

"Please remove your head from my back, Bryant, instantly," Norrington clipped, taking his anger out on Bryant.

"I would sir," Bryant pointed out calmly "If you would just lift your arm a little, you're pinning my neck with your elbow."

Norrington shifted and they managed to part and use each other till they were sitting up, backs resting against each other.

"Why have they left us here on our own?" Bryant continued calmly "Do you have a dagger somewhere in here we could use to our aid?"

"I have one in my boot," Norrington replied, glad he couldn't see the surprise that Bryant definitely felt at hearing he had a dagger in his boot.  "And you make any mention of pirates and I'll be gutting you with it.  Understand?"

"Perfectly sir," Bryant replied but Norrington could hear the smug tone quite clearly.

"I don't think freeing ourselves will benefit us in any way yet, Mr Bryant." Norrington chose to ignore his lieutenant "While we display no signs of aggression towards Boyden, he may well be inclined to disclose more of his plans."

Bryant nodded and shifted slightly leaning heavily on Norrington.

"I don't know what Sparrow is playing at this time," he confessed to Norrington. "Doesn't seem much like his usual game at all."

"A thought that has struck me also.  Time will tell us what he intends and also what Boyden is up to."

"Imagine if we caught Sparrow this time, sir." Bryant was wiggling his wrists around against the tight bonds.

"I am imagining that happy thought Bryant.  But if you don't stop digging your wrists into my back you'll be hanging beside him."

Bryant desisted from wiggling and apologised softly.

"I rather feel that all that is left for us at this present time is to wait," Norrington mused, half to himself.  He was fairly confident that Beaumont was going to sail after the _Pearl_ and Sparrow, but he wasn't so sure that the ward he had told them of even existed.

But what would he want with Sparrow then?  Unless Sparrow had finally plundered one too many merchant ships and had finally found his match.  Maybe he could sit back and watch the pair of them blow each other to kingdom come.  Now that would be a happy thought, but for one thing:  it was his ship that Beaumont had commandeered. Having lost one ship to Sparrow, he really didn't relish the thought of losing two.  He was distracted from his thoughts by a sudden commotion outside the cabin and he strained to hear.   It sounded like a high pitched keening noise, as if someone was in great pain.  He could also hear a raised voice giving terse orders.

Intrigued he shuffled forward till he could get his eye to the lock of the cabin door.

"What can you see sir?" asked Bryant from right behind him.

Norrington was able to make out very little of the deck but he could see a crowd of sailors gathered around what looked like someone lying on the deck.

"Looks like someone on the deck," he murmured, squinting through the keyhole.  He saw Beaumont send the crew back to their work and then he knelt next to the body.

He lifted the man slightly and Norrington was able to get a good look at the man.

"Good God!" Norrington hissed.

"What is it, Sir?" Bryant had lifted himself up to try and look through the frosted glass of the windows, but all he could make out were vague shapes and no details.

"He's been given Moses Law by the looks of his back."

"Boyden has flogged someone?" asked Bryant in surprise.

"No, I don't think it was Boyden.  The blood is too clotted and the man is half dead.  Boyden is trying to get him to talk I think."

"Who did it then?"

"I don't think _who _is the relevant question.  I think '_Why' is more to the point," Norrington spoke half to himself as he watched Beaumont press a wet cloth to the man's lips.  He wished he could hear what was being said, but he was too far.  He was fairly certain this was what had irritated Beaumont on deck; one of the sailors must have spotted the man on the beach and informed him about it.  It would be a delay in his plans to chase the _Pearl_ if he sent a boat to retrieve the man, but he had obviously thought it important enough to do just so.  This told Norrington that Beaumont thought this had something to do with Sparrow, which, in turn, would mean that the man who was half dead had been flogged by Sparrow or his first mate._

Norrington frowned, leaning back from the keyhole before leaning forward again.  He watched as Beaumont obviously heard all he needed to hear.  He stood up and said something to the sailor called Joe.  Norrington's eyes widened as he realised what he had told Joe to do.

"They're going to shoot him," he said aloud just as the pistol shot rang out, loud enough to be heard inside the cabin.

He sat back away from the door and looked at Bryant's surprised face.

"Was he that far gone?" he asked "Couldn't he be saved?"

Norrington frowned and shook his head at Bryant.

"I don't think that even crossed Boyden's mind.  He wanted to know what had happened and then when he found out…" 

"A tad cold blooded or a mercy killing?" Bryant wondered aloud.

"I have a feeling Boydan isn't the merciful type.  The man obviously told him all he needed to know.  He won't get away with this!" Norrington fumed, his face hardened, and his lips became one thin line.

He could feel the blood starting to clot around his neck and anger filled him.  He wouldn't rest till they were all hanging by their necks.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N:  I've ended this chapter here to make a more easy break in subjects as they next chapter goes back to where Jack was carrying Nell to his cabin…. Hope you enjoy it.


	8. Honour

Usual Disclaimer:

PLEASE READ:  For some unknown reason which completely baffles me.  There are mistakes in this text which just doesn't occur when I read it through in word.  For instance 'ofn' in the 'intent on going out the door' line and the word hand appearing twice and some letters being doubled up.  I am very sorry about this as I know how annoying it can be to read something that doesn't flow because of errors.  If anyone has any idea why it's showing on the upload but isn't in the original document I'd be very grateful.  I've reloaded this chapter three times now and it's still appearing!  ARGH!  There be ghosts in my computer!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The moonlight was now shinning brightly into his cabin, illuminating the room with a silver glow that, at any other time would have made Nell think it was pretty.

But hanging upside down over Jack Sparrow's shoulder wasn't conducive to noticing things like that.  He whistled through his teeth as he crossed to his bed and dumped her, unceremoniously, onto it.  He turned away and crossed to the lanterns attached to the walls.  He drew a tinderbox from the table and set about lighting them.

"You despicable, dirty, lying, thieving, underhanded…."

"Why thank you , Nell.  Does fair warm the old heart to hear you speak so kindly of me," he cut her off with a wave of his hand.

Nell struggled to her feet and surged across the room, intent ofn going out of the still open door.

He moved like lightening and slammed the door shut before she could reach it.  He turned to face her, leaning back against the door.  Nell skidded to a halt in front of him, just managing to keep her feet with the motion of the anchored ship beneath her feet.  Reaching up he removed his hat from his head and threw it to land on the table.

"Right, first things first,." Hhe announced and undid his top coat, standing away from the door long enough to take it off. "I have to be telling you that I'm getting a mite tired of your continual lack of integrity,." Hhe spoke casually, not even looking at her as he folded his coat, taking care to fold it neatly.

"My integrity?" she gaped at him open -mouthed and then crossed her arms in annoyance. "I'm sorry, but I fail to see how my integrity is in question here."

"To my knowledge, and please do correct me if I'm wrong, which I have no doubt you will do anyway, we have made three accords, all of which you have broken.  I take it you are unsure as to the meaning of honour." 

Nell felt righteous indignation fill her at his words.  How dare he talk to her about honour?  The man didn't have an honourable bone in his body.

"How dare you?" she squeaked at him in fury "_Honour?  _My_ honour?  You are a pirate.  I doubt you could spell the word if your entire life depended on it, let alone know what it means."_

He rolled his eyes at her and leaned back against the door throwing the coat onto his bed with a flick of his hand,hand; oblivious to the care he'd taken in folding it.

"H O N O U R.," he spelt it out for her "Satisfied?"

She glared at him and then stomped away from the table to sit on the seat under the window.

"You miss the point,." Sshe said through her teeth.

"No, on the contrary; _you_ miss the point." He pushed himself away from the door and stalked towards her, one hand stretched outwards, one pointed directly at her. "You can paint it anyway you wish, but the fact remains that you agreed to stay with me until I find the treasure, and you have just broken your word to me.  I gave you a choice, be a guest aboard my ship or remain in your cabin as my prisoner.  I'm beginning to think the latter must actually appeal to you." There was no slur to his words and no theatrical gestures; he just looked and sounded irritated.  

"I no longer have a cabin,." Sshe whispered, refusing to meet his eyes as he stopped just in front of her. "I have a hole beneath the deck so I don't think you can lock me in anymore." Nell was beginning to shake in reaction but she vaguely recognised that she was no longer afraid of him.  She was talking back at him and she wasn't frightened by what he might do to her.  Later she would ponder just what that meant if she had the courage to do so, but for now she was centred on her anger at him.

"And for your information, I was about to come on board when you made me angry again, so it's your fault I broke my word,." Sshe added waspishly.

Jack lifted an eyebrow and with one quick deft movement, un-strapped his sword.  He took his pistol and moved to place them both on the table with his hat.  He flicked out one wrist and faced her again; his earlier irritation gave way to his usual casual flamboyant style.

"And just what did I say to make you so angry, I wonder?" he mused half to himself and then carried on talking as he advanced towards her. "Would it be the fact that I called into question your intelligence?  Or would it be the fact that you didn't like the idea of my returning to Bessie?" he grinned at her and stopped just in front of her, one hand on his hip one hand stuck out, fingers pointing upwards.

Nell arched an eyebrow and clenched her hands in her lap.

"And why would Bessie worry me?" she demanded angrily.

"Why indeed?" he mocked her and, fingering his braid, he began to pace in front of her, his eyes never leaving her face as his other hand danced in front of him slightly. "Unless you were thinking of Scarlet: my supposed wife.  Indeed, on another occasion, I would be glad if you would be so good as tell me where you heard that name, 'tis something I shall be intrigued to hear, but not now."

Nell could quite clearly see the humour glistening in his eyes and it annoyed her immensely.  He was having fun at her expense and she didn't like it.

"I care not for you or your wife or your numerous whores.  In fact I don't give a damn if you slept with every woman in La Romana.," Sshe said airily and really meant it. "In fact… I think you should go now, leave it too long and you won't have enough time for Bessie, let alone however many more are waiting for a chance at the famous _Captain Jack Sparrow." Her voice dripped icy sarcasm and he laughed aloud in delight._

"Well, well.  Who would have guessed that underneath the timid façcade there lurked a shrew?" he mocked her gently "Tis good to see you crossing words with me without cowering under the table, as before.  Illustratively speaking, of course.  It tells me we've reached a special place in our lives together, incontrovertibly so, in fact."

Nell frowned at him wondering what the devil he was talking about now.

"I haven't the foggiest idea what you're talking about.  In fact I'm of a mind that half the time _no one knows what you're on about, including yourself," she snapped._

"My.  But you do like to insult me don't you?" he mused, his eyes gleaming as he watched her.  His mouth curved in a mocking smile.

"If you were one of the crew, now, I'd have to punish such a show of insubordination."

"But I'm not one of your crew!" she snapped "And for that I am, and always will be eternally grateful."

He laughed at her and stopped pacing to contemplate the ceiling for a few seconds.

"I have to confess to liking the sharpness of your tongue, Miss Nell.  Although you'd do well to consider that a tongue too sharp can cut the owner far worse." He turned on his heel and looked down at her, hands braced on his hips.

"But I'm of a mind to see how sharp that tongue can be," he mused and without warning he reached down, gripped her upper arms and hauled her to her feet, purposely unbalancing her so that her hands caught hold of his waistcoat just to keep upright.

She looked up at him in surprise and he wasted no time in claiming her lips.  She gave a mewl of protest as her eyes widened going slightly crossed as she stared into his own eyes.  He pulled her tightly to him, his eyes closing and his hands left her arms to slide around her back till he had one hand pressed into the small of her back and his other hand on the nape of her neck.

Fire spread from his lips and his hands on her body till it converged in the pit of her stomach.  All thoughts of fighting him off disappeared as her eyes closed.  His mouth moved over hers, making no attempt at gaining access to her mouth.  Her hands gripped at his waist as his other hand slid low over her back and down onto her hip.  His fingers tracing fire through the thin material of the britches she was wearing, still.  She moaned low in her throat at the sensations he was creating in her.  His tongue ran across her mouth and she opened her lips eagerly to him as she stood on tip toe, unconsciously trying to get closer to him.

He slid his other hand down over her neck and down to her shoulder, his fingertips barely touching as he slid them back and forth over her collarbone each sweep going lower and lower over her skin, till she felt as if her whole world had stopped and only the sensation of him, touching her skin remained.

His lips left hers and Nell reacted in the only way she could think of; she gripped at his waist as her mouth sought and found his again, her lips and tongue battling with his own as she responded to his intimacy.  She tried to get closer still, her hands moving up his back in a dance that she didn't know she knew.

His lips left hers once more as he worked his way across her jaw line, leaving tiny kisses until he reached the skin under her ear.  He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly over her skin, murmuring something unintelligible as his lips nibbled at her ear. 

In that moment he could have what ever he wanted from her.  She would give it all and more, besides.  Her body sang as she submitted to him.  And then, as suddenly as it started, he stopped it.

He kissed her ear gently and stood back from her, letting her go and breaking her hold on his back.  Nell tipped over at the sudden loss of his hold and grabbed at him to stop her fall.  He caught her arms again and looked down at her confused and aroused face.  Her breathing heavy as she looked up at him through dazed eyes.

"Nell," he spoke her name softly. "I had a mind to bring you here and seduce you.  But I find myself unable to continue," he set her back from him and turned quickly to the table taking his sword and strapping it back on swiftly.

"What?" Nell raised her fingers to her lips, her other hand going to her still slightly bruised throat.  She was adrift still, her body and mind given over to the sensations he had created… "I don't understand," her words sounded strange even to her as she watched him replace his pistol into the cloth bound around his waist.

"I think, luv," he came up to her and reaching out stroked a finger down her cheek "I think I haven't consumed enough rum for what was about to happen here," he stood back again and half bowed to her before retrieving his hat and coat and headed out of the cabin shutting the door behind him.  Some part of her numb brain heard the key turn in the lock and she knew he had locked her in, but it didn't register past what had happened. 

She slumped backwards and ended up perched on the seat staring into space.

What had happened?   What had he meant?  Why did she feel bereft?

He had obviously found her wanting in some way, and of that she shouldn't really be surprised.  Her knowledge of carnal matters could be written down on the outside of his compass box, with room left to spare.  And she was certain he was aware of that.  It was no wonder then that he had high-tailed it back to Bessie; who probably knew enough to fill the hold with volumes on the subject.

But that didn't help, only made her feel slightly depressed and with a pent up feeling of … what was she feeling?  Why was she aching like she was?  Why did she feel that she would give almost anything for him to come back and carry on kissing her that way?  Why did she feel frustrated?

And why did she feel this way about him in the first place; knowing he was married and a pirate to boot.  She closed her eyes as tiredness and despondency washed over her.  She hugged her arms around her and crossed to lie on his bed.  She didn't think he'd be back anytime soon.  He would probably be at the Inn all night with what Bessie could offer him.  And what Bessie could offer Jack, Nell knew she never could.  She could offer experience.  But it was more than experience, it was no regrets or recriminations come morning.

But with a sinking feeling deep down inside, Nell knew that had he stayed with her, she wouldn't regret it come morning.  And considering how much she _really disliked him as a person, that made her no better than Bessie, and in some respects, infinitely worse than Bessie.  _

She closed her eyes against the feelings of humiliation and pain that coursed through her.  She forced herself to think of something else, anything else; other than Jack and the feelings he created in her.

She sat up suddenly; it was no good.  Every time she closed her eyes all she saw was his face, with his laughing mocking eyes.  Her lips still sang with the feeling of his moving against them. She could still taste the sweet mix of rum, ale and something that was purely Jack, but indefinable.  She could get drunk on that taste; she could get drunk on the memory of that taste.  

So much for being a nun.  Or at least an ex-nun.  She knew that if she were ever to get the chance to go for confessional, she'd be in there a mighty long time.  Shaking her head she got up from his bed and crossed to the table hurriedly, disgusted with herself.  Desperate for anything to take her mind away from Jack she sat down on his chair and pulled the map towards her.  It couldn't hurt for her to look at the bane of her life.  No, Jack was the bane of her life; the map just ran a close second.

Smiling at her thoughts despite herself she studied the map closely.  It took her awhile to work out which way up it should go.  She had never looked at a chart of the sea before so she dragged the chart of the Caribbean towards her and compared the two.  Jack's chart had writing on it, showing her exactly which was islands and which was sea and using that she quickly could see what they meant about certain islands just not being on there.

She thrust both charts away from her in a huff.  She knew that being able to read the map made the difference between finding the treasure and just searching for it aimlessly and the major difference between being stuck here and being free of Jack.  But if Jack couldn't read it what chance did she have?  Especially as it was her guardian that had made the map, and she knew just how devious he was -  devious and intelligent.  If he made the map up he certainly wouldn't make it easy to read.  Of that she was certain.  She remembered him well enough to know that he would cover his tracks as well as possible.

She looked back down at the map, an idea forming in her brain.  Both Jack and Will were under the impression the map was of a place that they had never sailed before because it bore little resemblance to the charts they already had.  But what if her guardian had merely altered the chart?  Taken places off to make it harder to find, or even taken off places that were important strategically.  She stared at the islands but it still made no sense to her, as she didn't really know what she was looking at.

Nell racked her brains as she remembered something from her distant past.  And then it came to her; it had been when she was being taught to read.  She didn't remember who taught her to read but it must have been before she left Port Royal, as she had been able to read when she went to the convent school.  She remembered her teacher had used a slate with certain words missing and Nell had to fill in the words from a list on another slate.

Suddenly feeling as if it was important she searched for some ink and a quill.  Unable to find a clean sheet of parchment she took another chart she didn't recognise and turned it over.  Using the two other charts she wrote down the names of each of the islands that were missing from the map.  She sat there, scribbling through each name, playing with the letters until she formed one sentence that made absolutely no sense whatsoever to her: 'Usque ad aras.'

Well it did make sense, it was Latin and meant 'Enter the Altars' but she didn't see how it would mean anything to Beaumont or Jack.

She scribbled the Latin text and then the translation underneath on the back of the strange chart.

She would have to wait till morning to speak to Jack about it.  He was after all spending his time with…

She suddenly remembered what had led her to his cabin in the first place and depression mixed with anger settled over her heavily.  She took the strange chart and threw it hard across the room in a fit of pique.

She stood up and crossed to the door and banged on it loudly.

"Mister Timms?  Mister Gibbs?  Can anyone hear me?" she yelled loudly, banging on the heavy wooden door.

She stopped and listened but heard nothing in reply.

Disgruntled and very out of sorts, she yelled through the door.

"I hope your boat sinks with you in it, Jack Sparrow!"

She stalked away from the door and threw herself face down on the bed, cursing him.

                                                                       
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Captain Jack Sparrow smirked as he turned the key in the lock and swaggered down the corridor before going out on deck.

"Capt'n." Timms smiled at him as he approached them.

"Mister Timms.  Unfortunately Miss Nell seems to think La Romana's a good place to leave the _Pearl_.  Being as she's a little confused I've left her in my cabin, safely under lock and key so that we don't loose her, accidentally.  See to it that no one enters and she doesn't come out till I return." He began to sway his way down the plank to the dock.  He stopped suddenly, turned on his heel and almost overbalanced into the sea, he righted himself and paying no attention to the fact he'd nearly went in he called back up to Timms.

"Oh and if she hollers at you, which, being a woman she undoubtedly will.  Just ignore her," he grinned cheerfully at them and turning, carried on down, hands out stretched to help him balance.

He felt rather pleased with himself.  Nell was coming along nicely and he was fairly certain that had he pressed the issue in there he wouldn't be heading back to Bessie.  But he didn't want to ruin it by rushing it.  He wanted to know that when he finally made his way into her bed it wouldn't be just once.  He knew she was as green as grass and first times were never much fun for either party involved and he didn't want to end his exploration of her in one night.   If he tried to warm her bed too early, he knew she'd never let him back again and _back again_ he knew he would want.

Patience was something he had an abundance of.  He'd never been impatient, not over anything. Not even reclaiming the _Pearl_, which was just as well considering it took him ten years.  No, he would always wait for the opportune time, which always came around if one was with it enough to see it.  And Jack Sparrow was certainly with it enough, so it was no hardship to wait for that moment with Nell.  He was sure it wasn't far away now anyway.

Whistling happily, he swaggered back towards the Inn, his thoughts centred on Nell's breathless and most certainly aroused face as he had let her go.  It was strange how he had first thought her to be rather plain.  He wasn't certain what he'd been thinking of when he'd first seen her.  Certainly she was no classical beauty like her ladyship or Elizabeth, now there was a cracker and was she not devoted to William he'd sure have a try at her again.  His smile faded slightly as he remembered the last time he'd tried his hand at Elizabeth, albeit he had been drunk and she had been pretending; vixen that she was.  

No, no!  He certainly wouldn't try his hand at her again after the result of that evening.  He knew with a certainty that Elizabeth, while being beautiful, was most certainly _not_ his type.  Besides he would never do that to Will and she had far too little respect for the finer things in life anyway. Like his stash of rum.   Ah!  But there was the rub!  Her ladyship and Elizabeth, while being sure beauties, were not his type. While Nell… well, Nell was Nell.

She had a beauty that was all her own.  It showed when she was talking to one of the crew and she'd suddenly smile, or she'd laugh at something they'd say, or when she was talking to Jimmy, who she seemed to have a soft spot for.  Yes, she was beautiful and she'd be his to explore, he'd make sure of that. 

He knew that she'd be ruined in respectable circles if it were to ever come out.  But he doubted that Nell would ever be one to frequent respectable circles, not like her ladyship, anyway.  He would make good on his word and give her enough of the treasure to make sure she was set up for life and then he'd set her down at a nice quiet port somewhere, were she could make a life for herself, maybe marry some nice man who wouldn't care she'd been educated by a thoroughly indecent pirate.  Have lots of children hanging on her skirts… happy, carefree… He frowned as his steps slowed.

The thought of Nell having children with some nice man didn't sit well with him.  His frown deepened as he stopped altogether on the street, staring at his booted feet.

Suddenly it hit him and he smiled at his feet in delight.  It didn't sit right with him because he remembered her saying something about not being able to have children.  He began walking again as he thought about which port he would set her down at.  It would be hard to decide upon one.  He couldn't leave her somewhere like Tortuga, nor La Romana, and certainly not Port Royal; which was far too populated with red coats.  If he ever got the inclination to check up on her he would want to be able to do it without worrying about ending the visit at the end of a rope.

Check up on her?  He stopped again in front of the Inn door.  Why would he want to check up on her again?  Except to make sure she wasn't spending his treasure willy nilly, of course.  He'd have to make sure she would invest wisely; else she'd be broke before she could blink.  He doubted they held financial classes in the convent.

He smirked again as he remembered she'd been a nun.  He wondered if, at a later date, she could be persuaded to put her habit back on for him.  That thought could keep him company on many a cold night indeed.

Smirking at the thought of Nell in her habit and not much else, he opened the door to the Inn and went in.

He made his way through the drinking occupants, spotting and acknowledging several of his crew.  He swaggered back to a table at the rear of the Inn and grabbing the first serving wench he could see ordered a bottle of rum, minus a glass.

He was sitting, waiting for the rum when Bessie made her way back over.

She plopped herself down on his lap and wound her arm around his neck, her other hand casually settling on his chest.

"Jack," she purred and he looked up at her heavily painted face with a cocky expression on his face.

"It's _Captain_ Jack, luv," he pointed out to her, sliding his arm around her waist and bringing his gaze level with her ample and mostly falling out bosom.  Her skin was pale and dusted with powder, coupled with a strong perfume to cover the stench of sweat, drink and other men.

He brought his face forward and buried it into her neck his mouth just below her ear.

She giggled and wriggled on his lap, her hand drifting lower.

He brought his other hand up and caught hold of her hand to stop it from venturing lower still.  He took a deep breath and brought his head back quickly, going slightly crossed eyed as the smell of her hit him.  She was most certainly unwashed and covering it with a heavy dose of perfume.  It suddenly struck him that he had never smelt perfume on Nell.  He wondered briefly if she had ever owned a bottle, let alone worn any.  But Bessie had almost drowned in the bottle judging by the smell.  

"Did you fall in, luv?" he asked her mildly, bringing his face back to look down his nose at her.

 "Eh?" She looked at him strangely, blinking at him.

He smiled and shook his head, wondering what on earth the matter was with him.

"Nothing darlin'," he grinned and leaned forward to capture her lips.  Her mouth opened under his instantly and he found himself grimacing and pulling back.

"Jack?" she looked at him in puzzlement.  But he looked past her at the wench that had brought his rum.  He grinned at her, and putting her off his lap, he dug into his pocket for some coins to pay for the rum.

"Rum's arrived, Bessie.  Get yourself on now, girl!  Can't come between a man and his bottle." Jack didn't look twice at Bessie, who narrowed her eyes at him and placed her hands on her hips.

"You don't want me, Jack?" she asked and moved her upper body in what she considered an entrancing movement.

He uncorked the bottle with his teeth and spat the cork onto the floor before looking up at her and grinning, flashing his gold teeth at her.

"I already got what I wanted!" he announced and lifted the bottle to her in a mock salute.

She humped and flounced her head in disappointment.

"Aye?  Bet she weren't as good as me, though," she muttered and turning, flounced away.

Jack ignored her and took a heavy swallow of rum.  He knew that he shouldn't dally with Bessie tonight.  He needed to make his way back to the _Pearl_ soon and make sure they were ready to set sail, once more.  It had nothing to do with the fact that with every aspect of Bessie he found himself comparing to Nell.  And it most certainly had nothing to do with the fact that he compared her and found her markedly wanting compared to Nell.  No, it wasn't that, at all.  He just knew that he had to have a clear head on him.  He wasn't sure how much of a lead over Beaumont he had.  Especially as he couldn't even read the damn chart the man had made.

Suddenly vexed, he took another long swallow of rum and looked around the still crowded inn.  He knew that he had enough supplies on board now for a long haul journey.  A smirk lifted his lips as he contemplated how Nell would react to the state of the food after the first four or five weeks.

A hand on his shoulder had him startled into going for his sword.  But it was Will that sat down beside him.

Jack squinted at Will and shook his head.

"Shouldn't creep up on a person, so," he muttered and eyed the younger man, looking for evidence of his own drink.  He had no desire to share his rum tonight.

Will called for ale and Jack visibly relaxed his hold on the bottle of rum, making Will laugh at him.

"Where's your good wife?" Jack looked around but could see no signs of Elizabeth.

"Relaxing in a hot bath upstairs," Will smiled smugly and Jack rolled his eyes. "I would have thought Lady Clarence and Nell would have jumped at the chance."

"They never gave me chance to ask them," Jack pointed out one hand waving dismissively towards the door as a sudden thought crossed his mind.

"Wonder what Hock's doing to her ladyship," he mused making Will's eyebrows shoot up.

"Did I miss something?" he asked and thanked the serving wench that brought his ale.

"Aye, that you did," Jack agreed "You missed her ladyship get her skirts in a tangle over young Jimmy's birthday present.  Stormed out so Mister Hock dealt with her…" he stopped, wondering again if he shouldn't check on them.

"You're worried about her?" asked Will in some alarm.

Jack looked at him as if he'd just said something incredibly stupid.  Which he just had, really.

"I was thinking about Hock, actually," Jack corrected him "But he can look after himself, I suspect…" Jack pulled a face "Just glad it wasn't me that had to deal with her." He brought a hand to his cheek in a subconscious gesture.

"And Miss Nell?" Will asked casually, taking a long drink of ale.

Jack smirked and sat back looking mighty pleased with himself, which he was.

"Oh, she's safe," he remarked and licked his lips.  

"Jack, what's going to happen next?" asked Will "What are we going to do about the chart?"

Jack sighed.  Now there was a question that he wasn't altogether sure of the answer to.  Not that he would ever admit that out loud, and most certainly not in an Inn full of sailors and crewmembers.  He had a reputation to uphold.

He tapped the side of his nose and took a swig of rum.

Will rolled his eyes.

"I guess you'll tell us your plan when you need to." Will sighed and drained his ale.

Jack nodded knowingly at him and turned his attention to the people around him.  There was no point getting worked up about it just yet.  Something would turn up, it always did.  His name wasn't Captain Jack Sparrow for nothing. He grinned aimlessly again and upended his bottle.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N:  Well there you have that. I hope that you enjoyed it.  I know I had fun writing it, and at the moment I really need some fun.

As for updates in this story and One time thing… I'm going to be moving in the next four weeks.  I hope to get chapters up for both stories before I move but… you good people all know how real life has a nasty habit on taking over.

Anyway:

**Gylgirl**:  Thank you!  I hope you like this one too.

**Iamwickedcool**: I hope this hasn't disappointed you!  Hope you enjoy it.

**Dixie**:  Thanks for your help weeding out mistakes and for your support!

**Whyisthissogood**?:  Thank you!  Hope you enjoy this too.

**Morning Glory**:  Your name always reminds me of a coffee mug I used to have with Garfield the cat on it.  He was just waking up and it had "hello morning glory" on the back… well there you go for mindless drabble!  Sorry I didn't make the weekend with an update, but I hope you enjoy this one.

**Lilitaliandragon**: Thank you!  I will get to your stories I promise!  I hope you like this one too.

**Hellyn**: I hope your connection is working again!  It can be a real pain when it keeps disconnecting.  My hubby has promised me the soundtrack as a house warming present!  Yay happy happy me!  Thanks for your review and I hope you like this one too.

**Sophie**:  Thanks!  I hope you like these as well.  I have no idea how many more chapters there will be.  I know where it's heading but how many?  I do tend to waffle!

**Twilight Whispers**: Thank you!  I hope you like this too.

**KrissXed**:   Thanks for your review and for hitting the nail on the head.  I wasn't too happy about the last chapter myself.  I thought it was too slow and dragged but I think you were correct in that it wasn't involved enough, it was too rushed.  Anyway. I hope you like this one better and thanks for your review it helped a lot.

**Veronica Tyler**: I'm glad you enjoyed it.  Thanks for your ideas on Elizabeth too.  As you probably realised she was missing again this time, conveniently in a bath!  But she will be reappearing soon as she's involved with the plot in a big way…  I'm sorry I left you hanging – or rather Nell hanging over Jack's shoulder!  And I'm sorry nothing too great happened between them, I still think it's too quick for Nell yet but they will get there.  I hope you enjoy this anyway.

**Eradwyn**: Hope you're not disappointed over the lack of action between Jack and Nell.  I did play with the idea of things going further but I really don't think she's quite there yet.  I hope you enjoy it anyway.

**Serendipity**:  Thank you!  I hope you like this one too.

**Andy**: Thanks!  You made me smile.  I'm glad you enjoy it.  I hope you continue to enjoy it.

**Robyn Maddison**:  Thank you for coming back every time!  I hope you enjoy this.  A lot more Beaumont this time and more to come.

**Calendar:**  Thanks!  Hope you're not too disappointed and that you liked it anyway.

**Niyuluna**: Sorry about the cliffhanger.  I usually try and avoid them as I hate them myself  but that was unavoidable as the chapter was getting too long!  Hope you enjoy this one and you're not to disappointed.

**Pirate**:  Hope your computer is better!  As for my age… ahem… technically speaking, I'm sad to say that I am in fact old enough to be your mother… damn now I'm feeling decrepit.  I just turned 31…   and still not dealing with reality well.  I've been writing fan-fiction for years and will probably never stop.  It's a great reality escapism method for someone who refuses to grow up.  Hope you like this one as well and thanks for reviewing.

**Eva**: Hope you like this one too.  And thank you for reviewing!

Anway….  Thank you to everyone who had read this and liked this, regardless of reviews or not. I'm just glad someone is liking this.

Where ever you are have a great day!


	9. Conscience

Warning:  This hasn't been checked at all.  Which means it'll be rife with mistakes, spelling errors and other grammatical monstrosities.  Apologies ahead of time.

OH and it's still not mine… *sobs*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Norrington knew they were no longer sailing without needing to hear the order to drop anchor.  The motion of the boat beneath his cramped, sore limbs told him they were either harboured in a dock somewhere or anchored at sea.  He was inclined to think they were anchored at sea for the rocking of the boat was more pronounced than when anchored behind a harbour wall.

The darkness of the cabin was alleviated by the lantern above their heads, swinging gently with the rocking motion of the boat.  He had no idea what time it was, but he could hazard a guess it was after midnight and probably well in to the witching hour.

Bryant was sleeping at an awkward angle to his side, his head at such an angle that Norrington knew he'd be sore when he woke up.  Norrington could feel the muscles in his own neck protesting from the angle of his arms behind his back so he knew Bryant would be much worse.

He leaned over and nudged Bryant with his shoulder.  Bryant jerked awake, his eyes cloudy with fatigue. 

"Sir?" he looked around him and awareness entered his eyes as the pain in his neck registered.  He rotated his neck painfully wincing at the cracking noise it made.

"He has put to anchor." Norrington could hear the pressing frustration in his voice.

"La Romana?" asked Bryant instantly more alert as he sat straighter, trying to ease the ache in his own shoulders.

"I have no idea." Norrington admitted tersely "But we do know one thing: Boyden will not keep his word as to the safety of the men or, indeed, us.  I am just surprised he had kept us alive this long.  What are you thoughts on this Bryant?"

Bryant puffed out his breath; it wasn't unusual for Norrington to listen to his commanding officers opinions and ideas.  In fact Norrington made a habit of finding out what made his closest officers tick.  It made him a better leader and Bryant had to admit that Norrington was, by far, the best Commodore he'd ever served under.

"He must have reason to keep us alive.  I don't think he does anything unless it is calculated.  I also have the feeling that we were not given their correct names." He said slowly.

"Agreed." Norrington nodded.  His narrowed eyes fixed on the ends of his now dusty and scuffed boots.

"I just wonder what Sparrow has done in particular to anger Boyden." He mused.

"What besides just existing you mean?" Bryant said dryly, bringing a wry smile to Norrington's lips.

"Do you believe this story of a ward?" he asked Bryant, aware of the other man as he shifted slightly bringing his knees up, his feet apart.

"I am not certain.  If a ward does indeed exist I am completely at a loss as to why Sparrow would kidnap her. Ransom?" Bryant shook his head at his own supposition "No.  Why kidnap her from her guardian to ransom her back again later.  Sparrow wouldn't risk a foolhardy venture like that; for he surely knows Boyden could enlist the entire naval fleet to give chase and what good would that do him?"

"Unless Sparrow realised that Boyden was unlikely to entreat the navy for help.  But I still can't imagine that this ward even exists.  No; I believe that Sparrow stole something from the Heron's Reach alright.  But something so incredibly valuable that Boyden wants it back at all costs." Norrington stared off into space as he thought deeply.  

"We don't know the whole truth about Boyden and Austin's real identity and I have a feeling that when we do a lot of other questions will be answered as well." Bryant added quietly.

"Which begs the questions did Sparrow know who they were before or after he boarded the Heron's Reach?"

"I find it hard to believe he did board the Heron's Reach sir." Bryant said slowly "It isn't Sparrow's style to leave a crippled boat with a full complement of men mostly unharmed aboard."

"Agreed." Norrington said slowly as he struggled to find meaning in the mess "But then Sparrow is nothing if he isn't unpredictable.  Having said that though it doesn't figure that Sparrow would overpower Boyden's men, take what he wanted and then leave knowing that the ship would be able to make repairs and make haste after her.  Especially if Sparrow knew exactly who Boyden really is." Norrington sighed, wishing he could bring his fingers to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"This brings us to several conclusions.  One; Boyden is lying about who attacked him and used the Pearl to get us to bring him aboard or two; Sparrow doesn't know who Boyden is at all and thinks he's stolen from a regular Merchant ship, one which he feels is no threat to him." Bryant shook his head; they were going round in circles and getting no closer to the truth.

"The whole thing just doesn't make sense; there are too many holes for either conclusion to work.  How did Sparrow know what Boyden was carrying?  Was he just pot lucky?  If he was just lucky, why on earth leave a ship that has every capability of recovering itself and making chase?"

"Unless…" Bryant stopped and frowned deeply at his boots.

"Unless…" prompted Norrington.

"Unless Sparrow has helped himself to something that belongs to Boyden but he didn't take it from the Heron's Reach.  Maybe he's attacked another ship that belongs to Boyden."

"Two ships travelling together?" asked Norrington, disbelief in his voice "If there were two ships, Sparrow would have more of a fight on his hands…. And where's the other ship now?"

"Point." Bryant conceded "Maybe we could just ask him." His lips twisted bitterly.

Norrington opened his mouth to reply when the door was suddenly opened and both men looked up as Beaumont and D'Mornay came in silently.

Norrington titled his head back at looked at them with one eyebrow raised in arrogant authority.

"I expect you've come to the conclusion that we have dropped anchor." Beaumont crossed to Norrington's desk and sat down, propping his booted feet up on to the table, more in a show of insolent disrespect that comfort.

Norrington's eyes narrowed along with his lips as he watched the two men closely.

"We are presently just around the coast from La Romana.  A scout has just returned telling us that Jack Sparrow and his ship are docked in the harbour.  May I congratulate you on an excellent ship?  Fastest I've ever sailed upon." Beaumont grinned at him, his cold eyes appraising as he looked from Bryant to Norrington.

"They don't look too comfortable.  Untie them Tristan." 

Norrington heard the true name of the man that came forward and roughly pulled him forward to cut his bonds, but it meant nothing to him without a surname to attach to it.

His hands finally released, he rubbed at his aching and bloody wrists where the rope had been tied too tightly.

"This is on the understanding that you do everything we say when we say it without argument or I won't bother tying you up again, I'll just cut your hands off.  Do we have an understanding?" Beaumont looked at them both lazily as he drew a dagger from his boot and began to clean his already immaculate fingernails with it.

Norrington nodded sharply as D'Mornay cut Bryant's bonds.

"I'm sorry Norrington, didn't quite catch that.  Let's try again.  Now; nice and loudly… 'Yes Captain.'" Beaumont was playing with him, trying to see how far he could push the Commodore.  But Norrington was a very patient man; he had to be to give chase to Sparrow for so many years with nothing but the bitter taste of failure to show for it.

"Yes, Captain." He replied smoothly, but his voice dripped mockery "I take it you're now running the 'Pirate's Flag' instead of the Royal Standard?" he looked up at D'Mornay.  But he merely smirked down at them and moved to stand beside the desk, idly flicking the dagger in his hands.

Beaumont looked thoughtful for a minute and then frowned.

"Now for one second I actually considered what a good idea that would be.  But then I realised only an imbecile would really consider that.  Your precious flag is untouched Norry." He grinned slyly "It'll have to be for when we wrap your body in it and send you to the bottom of the Ocean."

Norrington showed only the slightest indignation at the shortening of his name and he showed absolutely no reaction to the obvious threat.

"Now then.  Here's what I propose, bearing in my mind there is no room for refusal." Beaumont swept his feet from the desk and stood up to pace the room, hands behind his back.

Norrington's hand clenched in his lap, he would certainly enjoy watching this man swing from the end of the rope.  It was fast becoming an obsession that surpassed even his desire to see Sparrow swinging.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack wasn't drunk but he wasn't quite sober either.  He managed to put one foot in front of the other with his usual finesse but he just couldn't quite make a straight line as he made his way back onto the Pearl in the dark.

"You're drunk!" came an accusing voice from in front of him.

He stopped and peered into the gloomy darkness of his corridor, arms going wide as he recognised the voice all to well.

"Elizabeth, my darling.  And how are you this fine night?" he grinned as she came towards him with her hands on her hips.  Her eyes were narrowed and her face set and determined.  

Jack's face became mock bashful as he half bowed to her, watching for her hands carefully.

"Elizabeth; my own true love, please, be easy on a poor man such as myself.  I have a lot to think about and the 'fine drink' helps the process along" He brought his hands together in a mock pleading gesture, his black eyes doleful as he inclined his head to one side.

"Where have you put her Jack?" Elizabeth ignored his words as she glared at him.

Jack opened his eyes wide and looked around him in mock misunderstanding.

"Who?  The Pearl?  You're standing on her for sure, have you been sipping at Will's rum again?" He stepped back smartly as he spoke, hands coming up to ward off any advancing blows but Elizabeth didn't move to slap him.

"You know who I mean Jack!" she snapped "Where is Lady Clarence?  I heard how Mister Hock threw her over his shoulder and marched her out of the Inn.  What a simply dreadful way to treat a lady, even if she is a little annoying at times!"

Jack's eyes went wide with horror as he looked at her.

"Hock?  My mister Hock?" he knew he was pushing her but he always enjoyed seeing Elizabeth when her feathers were ruffled.  She became quite a sight to behold, although he had to admit he preferred it more when she was annoyed at someone other than himself.

"Yes, your mister Hock!  He picked her up as if she was just mere chattel." She huffed.

Jack tapped his fingers on his chin and narrowed his eyes.  
 "After giving it some thought I find myself coming to the conclusion that Mister Hock aught to be knighted for services rendered to the public of La Romana by removing the rather annoying presence of her ladyship." Jack announced smartly.

A snigger told them both that the guards, Timms and Dwent could hear every word that was being said and were quite obviously enjoying the eavesdropping they were doing.

Jack used it to his advantage and grinned widely at her, gold teeth glinting in the light cast from the moon and the lanterns.

"Don't you agree men?" he asked sweeping his arms out wide to the two men who sat in the shadows.

"Aye Capt'n." came the murmured response.

"Jack!  You can't have her treated like that.  You've got to bring her safely back to Port Royal before we go any further with this chart."  Elizabeth glared in the general direction of the men before turning her attention back to Jack.

 "Well, now there you see I have to disagree with you.  We can't afford to loose any more time than necessary or Beaumont will be catching us up.  It won't take him long to make repairs and then he'll be after us. So…" he looked directly at her "While it pains me to have her remain aboard I see no other alternative.  I cannot, in all good faith, leave her here unattended." He spoke quietly seeing Will coming up the corridor behind her listening to what they were saying.

"Why not?  The Governor would take care of her surely." Elizabeth's face was determined and Jack recognised the set of her lips.  He winced visibly; he didn't envy Will at all.  No, Elizabeth was not his type, too accustomed to getting her own way.

"Aye that he would.  But not in the way you would hope and I'll not sully your delicate ears in details, but it does suffice to say the Governor of this island is not respectable like your good father luv." 

"She's safer on board Elizabeth." Will came up behind her silently and caught her hand in his "Let's get some sleep.  Things always seem worse at night.  Lady Clarence is fine, I've just seen Hock in the galley and he left her safely in her room." 

Elizabeth sighed in impatience her shoulders slumping, true tiredness showing around her eyes.

"It's just such a mess Will.  We lost the Ardent; Jack's taken Lord Henry's wife hostage.  _Lord Henry_, Will.  What's he going to say?  What's he going to do for goodness sake?" She brought her free hand up in a gesture of despair.

Jack turned interested eyes on her and fingered his moustache.

"And what is the good man like?" he asked lazily.

"Well, he's certainly not good!" Will replied "He's the most obnoxious man alive.  Not even Elizabeth's father can find a good word for the man."

"They seem most suited then." Jack laughed "I bid you goodnight.  I have certain things to attend to." He smirked at them and swayed towards his cabin, almost walking into the doorway before he made it down the corridor.

He stopped at his door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't move.

He frowned and tried to shove it open and then he remembered.  With a wide grin he unlocked the door and went it, taking the key with him.  He shut the door and looked around the room.  Nell was curled into a ball in the centre of this bed, fast asleep.  She was still dressed and all the lanterns were still lit.

He moved toward the bed and stopped swaying slightly as he looked down at her.

Her face was half buried in his pillow, her hands tucked underneath the pillow.

He stepped away from her and swiftly divested himself of his coat, hat, sword, pistol and the sash that was tied around him waist.

When he was stood in just his shirt and britches he crossed back to her and bent forwards.  He slid the pistol under the pillow and then he slid one hand under her hip and the other under her shoulder; he lifted her slightly and then pushed her across till she was pressed closer to the cabin wall.

He smirked down at her as she slept on.  He'd never come across anyone who slept as deeply as she did.  He swiftly doused all the lanterns except the one that hung above the bed.  He sat on the edge of the bed pulling his boots off and letting them drop on the floor.

He swung his legs up and onto the bed reaching down to pull the covers over them.  He lay back and turned to face her. Every so often the moon would come out from behind the clouds and shine into the room casting a silvery glow over them both.

He propped himself onto his elbow and reached out with one finger, drawing it slowly down her cheek.  She didn't move, didn't grumble or make the slightest indication that she felt the touch.  He drew his finger underneath her nose and with a feather soft touch tickled her top lip and nose.  She twitched and brought a hand out to wipe under her nose but she didn't wake up.

He waited till she settled again and then he drew his finger down her nose again.

She grumbled this time and turned over till she was facing away from him.

He drew the covers down slightly till they rested over her hips.  He carefully and quietly drew her shirt away from her back and lifted it up slightly so he could see the map on her back.

He could see the words written around the map, compass points that meant nothing to the direction of the picture etched onto her back in blue.

He followed the lines with his eyes, willing himself to see something that he had missed telling him where the treasure could be found.  But he saw nothing different and it frustrated him.  His eyes slid lower to the indentation of her lower back.  She had a small purplish birthmark slightly to the right of her spine.  He slid quietly down the bed and bringing his face close to her back he let his lips graze the birthmark, her skin warm beneath his lips.

He could smell the slightly musky smell of sweat mixed with the salty smell of the sea but there was no overpowering smell of perfume, or powder or other men.  She smelled innocent, untouched and it made him ache.

He let his tongue gently taste her skin, his fingers moving slowly over her back and across her hip, smoothing gently across her stomach, fingers edging into the waist band of her britches.

Nell groaned and shifted slightly, making him back away from her sharply, almost falling off the bed in the process.  He drew himself back up the bed, letting her shirt cover her again.  His tongue tingled with the taste of salt.  He rolled onto his back and groaned low in his throat.  He shouldn't have done that for more reasons than he cared to admit.  He shouldn't have tempted himself with something he knew he couldn't have just yet.  And somewhere deep in the dim recesses of his long forgotten conscience he knew he shouldn't have touched her while she was asleep and unaware. 

He reached up and dimmed the lantern above him, and settled back down.  Feeling uncomfortable he closed his eyes and tried to will himself to sleep.

Nell shifted beside him again, scooting backwards across the bed till her back was pressed tightly to his side.

"Jack." She murmured his name followed by a tiny snore.

Jack lifted his head in surprise, his eyes going wide at the subconscious calling of his name.  He looked down at her sleeping form and a smug smile crossed his face.  He turned on his side carefully, bringing his arm gently over her waist.  He closed his eyes still smiling.

She'd murmured his name.  He was breaking down her defences, getting closer to his ultimate goal. He would just have to make sure that he wasn't still here when she woke up.  He pressed his nose into her hair and sniffed, the tones of coconut still lingering in her hair, making him smile as he relaxed against her and let sleep take him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nell opened her eyes and stared into the darkness.  Her body clock couldn't get used to sleeping through the night, after years of waking four times a night to pray.  It seemed as if she had to be truly exhausted to sleep through the night.

She sighed, relishing the thought that she no longer had to get out of bed and prostrate herself.  It was almost worth waking up to feel the bliss of not having to get up.

A smile crept over her lips as she snuggled into the pillow more and closed her eyes again.

A snore, sudden and loud had her eyes flying open wide to stare into the darkness.  She turned sharply, aware someone was beside her, peering into the darkness trying to see who she lay beside.  Her eyes, growing accustomed to the dim light of the room, was able to make out the long braided, beaded hair of Jack Sparrow.

"Not again." She mumbled placing her hand over her mouth as it sank in that once again she'd fallen asleep in his bed and he'd just got in with her rather than wake her up.  Obnoxious man!

She sat up; realising the only way off the bed was to climb over him.  She moved to kneel beside him, careful not to make too much motion or noise.  Leaning over him she could smell the rum on his breath making her think he had passed out with too much drink inside of him.  Sighing she brought her leg up and over him, her bare foot finding the floor, balancing carefully, not touching him she braced her hands on the bed and pushed herself sideways to give her enough momentum to bring her other leg over.  A strong grip caught her wrist and cold metal was pressed into her temple.  She heard the sound of a trigger being cocked and fear rippled through her as she realised he'd brought his pistol to her head.

"Jack!  It's me Nell!" she cried out and loosing her balance ended up straddling his hips, her hands automatically stopping her fall by pressing into his chest.

"I know it's you Nell." He spoke clearly, no hint of the drink he'd consumed earlier "What I'm not knowing is what you're doing."

"I was… I was getting out… I…" Nell could feel the pistol still held to her head "Jack you have your pistol to my head." she could hear the wounded sound in her voice and it made her cringe.

"Instinctive luv." He replied casually and brought the pistol away.  He let go of her wrist and reaching up brought the lantern to full glow, casting an orange light over her face.

Nell realised she was sitting on him and blushing fire red she clambered off him quickly.  She backed away quickly, tripped on her own feet and landed on her behind.

"Now we're even I think." He remarked cheerfully "Now get yourself up and back in here, you were keeping me warm." He patted the bed beside him and then slid the pistol back underneath the pillow.

"Have you no morals at all… you should wake me up not get in beside me." She snapped at him struggling to her feet as he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed to rest his arms on his legs.

"I think I should point out to you that it's my bed Nell darlin'.  A man has every right to get into his own bed do you not think.  And as for waking you… I'm of a mind that a cannon let off beside your head wouldn't wake you.  I would think you were dead." He frowned "Were it not for the fact that you were still breathing of course not to mention snoring."

"Jack!" she whined his name and glared at him. "It's your fault!  You locked me in here.  What was I supposed to do?  And I do not snore!"

He arched an eyebrow at her and rubbed his hands over his eyes before grinning at her.  It was nice to know that the convent hadn't bashed all semblance of feminine pride from her.

"It's several hours till when we set sail and yes, you do snore." He said and stifled a yawn "I'm tired and I intend to get a few more hours of kip before we sail." He swung his legs back up onto the bed and lay back down.

"You're welcome to leave or you're welcome to stay." He spoke casually as he lay there. "Although you might have trouble navigating the deck in the dark and of course you may come across a few of my more drunken sailors that may or may not recognise you." He made a show of yawning and threw one arm over his eyes, his other hand resting on his stomach.

Nell glared at him and turning headed for the door.

"I really hate you." She said to him as she reached out for the door handle.

"You told me that once before and I wasn't really bothered then either." Came a lazy drawl slightly muffled by his arm.

Nell made an exasperated noise in her throat and wrenched the door open.  The corridor was black as ink as she stepped out.  Hesitating only slightly she slammed the door behind her.  Anger at his treatment of her putting courage into her.  She made her way down the corridor arms stretched to touch each wall; she stepped out onto the deck and stopped to listen.  

She could see nothing in the darkness; the moon had long since hidden itself behind clouds that threatened bad weather.  Peering into the darkness she could hear the sounds of laughter and shouting coming from the docks.  The lights from the harbour doing little to help her see across the deck, uneasiness washed over her.  She could just about make out the shape of the hatch and holding her breath she made her way gingerly across the deck.

"Careful as you go missie." Came a gruff voice and Nell's heart leapt into her throat.  She gasped, her hand going to her throat as her heartbeat increased seeming to hammer in her chest.

Hock stepped around her holding a lantern in his hand.  He moved towards the hatch that lead down into the quarters where her room was next to the galley.

Her heart still throbbing painfully in her chest she moved forwards following him as he made his way across the deck.  As she moved forward it struck her that he must have seen her coming out of Jack's cabin and it thereby followed that he would automatically jump to conclusions.  A blush spread over her face he held the lantern up high enough for her to make her way down the steps that led below.

"Is Lady Clarence…" Nell ground to a halt unsure of how to ask him without angering him.

"Is she still alive?  Did I do us all a favour and kill 'er?" he laughed and she could hear the mockery in her voice. "Nay lass.  I quelled the urge to throw 'er overboard and threw 'er into 'er cabin instead." Nell coloured up and carried on down the steps stopping when she entered the dark galley.

He came down the steps after her and without looking at her headed down the tiny passage that led to the two small rooms, which had been storage rooms till Jack moved them down here.

She opened her door and went inside crossing to the lantern on the small crate doubling as a table.

He waited by the door till she had her own lantern lit and then he moved away.

She went back to the door and leant out.

"Mister Hock?" she called his name, not really knowing what she was going to say to him.

He stopped and looked back at her, the light from the lantern making his face seem almost demonic with the scar cast into sharp relief.

Nell looked at him quietly for several seconds and then opened her mouth.

"Thank you for seeing me safely here."

"You were in no danger lass, save for tripping over yer own feet." He grinned and it added to the devilish effect.

"I… fell asleep." She said and groaned even as the words tumbled from her mouth.  
 "In Jack's cabin… I… he…"

Hock watched her in quiet amusement as she struggled to save face with him.

"Ye be having no need to tell me anything miss.  Tis none of my business what ye and the Capt'n get up to."

Nell coloured and shook her head violently coming forward a bit more.

"NO!  We didn't get up to anything!" she frowned at him "I mean I fell asleep and then woke up and nothing happened."

Hock sighed and turned to face her fully.

"Miss, It don't concern me.  I know yer mighty concerned with 'ow appearances are, but I learnt a long time ago that nothing is ever as it seems.  You're a good girl Miss, even I can see that, there's no need to be getting yerself into a tiz over it.  I won't be cackling like an old wife in the morning either, if it's that that bothers yer. Ye 'ave me word." He inclined his head and turned to walk away, not looking back.

Nell was glad that at least he wouldn't be tattling to the crew that he saw her coming out of the Captain's cabin in the early hours of the morning.

She went in and shut the door behind her.  It wasn't lost on her that she accepted his word and believed him.  It was quite a turnaround for her; to go from hating and mistrusting pirates to living aboard a pirate vessel in safety.  She wasn't stupid enough to think that all pirates were this trustful and she knew without doubt that had it been any other ship than the 'Black Pearl' that had attacked the 'Rose', her fate would have been a very different one indeed.  No indeed, her fate would have been probably sealed by now… the map on her back wouldn't have saved her from a more ruthless man.

She suddenly remembered what she had found on the chart.  She hadn't said anything to Jack.

She got up and crossed to the door and then stopped.  Why should she go running back to him?  Let him find it for himself.

But then the longer it took Jack to figure things out, the closer her guardian would get.

Taking the lantern with her she opened the door and made her way back up onto the deck and across to Jack's cabin. She was a lot more confident now she had the light, and completely missing seeing Hock watching her with a sly grin on his face.

She stopped at his door and hesitated.  Should she knock or should she just go in.

She thought that he would probably be asleep now, so if she knocked he wouldn't hear her anyway.  Decision made; she opened the door slowly and went in, holding the lantern up to see better.

Jack, for all appearances, was fast asleep on his side facing her.  She inched forward, peering at him, trying to work out how she was going to wake him up without him drawing his pistol and shooting her.

Black eyes opened and stared straight at her.

"Changed your mind about sleeping with me?" he grinned and his teeth flashed at her.  
Nell taken by surprise jumped slightly before glaring at him.

"Certainly not!" She informed him, icily realising that he must have been awake already.

"Well, if it's not my remarkably attractive body that brings you back here it must be my exceptionally intelligent mind." He was mocking her and it riled her easily.

"I wasn't aware you possessed either, but sorry to deflate your remarkably inflated ego it wasn't you that brought me here in the first place." She stuck her tongue out at him before she even knew she was going to do it.

"Am I vexing you Nell luv?" he asked her delightedly, amused at her childish reaction.

"You're breathing aren't you?" she returned sharply. She crossed to the table while he sat up and watched her with an amused look on his face.  No signs of sleep anywhere on his face or in his eyes.

She set the lantern down and heard him move to bring the glow of his own lantern up higher as she searched through his table.  But the map she wanted wasn't there.

She looked around her and saw that it lay partially under the bureau from where she had thrown it earlier.

"I was going to tell you when you came and unlocked me." She glared at him as she crossed to the table "But you didn't wake me up." Another glare "and then when I did wake up it went right out of my mind."

"Finally admitting you're out of your mind Nell?" he asked getting up to sway across to the table.

"Well if I am, I'm in good company aren't I?" she snapped back at him.

Jack stopped beside her and slapped his hands together.

"Oh that sharp tongue of yours." He slurred mockingly "Gets me all hot under the collar."

"You don't have a collar." She pointed out and pointed down at where she'd scribbled on the back. "Does this mean anything to you?  Does it help?  More to the point will it get me away from you and this ship quicker?"

He tutted at her in mock disappointment and opened his mouth to say something, but his eyes were caught by the writing at the bottom of the chart.

"You can read can't you?" demanded Nell suddenly, pulling the chart down to see his face better "I mean… I assumed you can because you seemed to be able to read the names of the islands…"

Jack cut her off by taking the chart from her hands and throwing it onto the table.

"Jack what…"

He caught her waist in his hands and laughing picked her up; taken by surprise her hands went to his shoulders as he lifted her high and stared up at her with a wide grin on his face.

"You may be no saint, but you're my angel Nell." He declared and lowering her back to the floor gave her a smacking kiss on her lips before he swept her back into his arms and began to dance her around the room.

Nell's breath left her body as he whirled her round and rounds his arms around her waist.

"Jack!" she shouted his name and he stopped grinning down at her as she clung to him, trying to get her breath back.

"Jack… what are you doing?" she demanded finally, when he made no move of letting her go.

"Celebrating your discovery.  You may have destroyed the back of my only copy of the English Coastline but I'll forgive you, seeing as you've worked out the name of the island we need to find the treasure."

The smile left his face as he stared down at her confused face.

"Does it mean anything to you then, 'Enter the Altars'?" she asked him, her hands pressed against his shirt.

He didn't reply as he studied her nose, a slow smile spread over his face.  His head descended and he kissed the end of her nose gently before he let her go and stood back from her.

"Enter the Altars is code." He replied "Well a sort of code to be sure." His hands began to dance in their own unique way "At the base of the Windward Islands is a tiny group of islands that are nigh on inaccessible.  One of the Islands is called The Isle of Benedictus.  It's nickname is the Isle of Altars.  And that island is where we are going."

"Benedictus?" Nell blinked at him "It has a monastery there?"  

Jack grinned and shook his head, the beads clicking as they hit each other.

"No luv.  Tale has it that about a hundred years ago a group of monks was going to build a monastery on one of these islands and Benedictus was chosen.  Eighty monks set out and only five returned.  The island claimed the lives of the other seventy five."

"How?" asked Nell, not certain she wanted to know.

Jack looked at her for several seconds and shrugged gracefully, his hands stilled in an upturned gesture at his sides.

"The five that returned were mad, made mad by trying to escape the island.  They told tales of what they had seen, ghosts and the like, but no one knows whether they were made mad by what they saw or if indeed they spoke of these things because they were mad."

"Ghosts.  In other words you want me to believe the island is guarded by ghosts." She snorted at him, her arms folding across her chest as she stared at him in disbelief.

"I didn't say that." He returned and his hands began their dance once more "I don't know what drove them mad, I don't even know if the tales are any more than just tales but I do know that many have died trying to get through the rocks that guard the island.  The rocks are submerged beneath the water and almost impossible to navigate through.  The islands are still uninhabited because of this.  No ship strays too close because of the pull of the currents there.  Tis well guarded by nature."

"And you think that my guardian hid his treasure there." Nell narrowed her eyes at him "But you said it was impossible to navigate."

"I said it was '_almost_ impossible'." He corrected her smugly.

"So you think my guardian found a way onto the island, hid the treasure, made a map and got back off the island safely.  When eighty monks were unable to?"

"Seventy-five." He corrected with a wave of his fingers "And no I don't think it, I know it.  Beaumont, your guardian, was virtually impossible to capture, not even when several pirates banded together, and now thanks indeed to you, we know he _was_ impossible to capture.  He was a good pirate and apparently a better sailor.  Where better a place to hide your treasure than somewhere no one can get to, let alone _want_ to go to." His head bobbed about as he spoke, his face as mobile as his hands.

Nell sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Why couldn't he hide it somewhere nice and easy, like a cave somewhere, or under a tree or something." She moaned.

He chuckled as he slung his arm around her shoulders and turned her back to his bed.

"We've at least a fortnights of solid sailing ahead of us." He said casually as he drew her to the bed.

"Two weeks?" she cried out "It will take us two weeks to get there?"

"If we've the wind at our backs." He agreed "Tis the other end of the Windward Islands and here we are off Puerto Rico." He smiled and indicated the bed with his hand.

"Sleep here tonight." He stated casually.

"I am not sleeping here with you Jack!" Nell said outraged at his suggestion.

"Well, I feel the need to point out to you that it wouldn't be the first time you'd slept with me, to be sure in the purely literal sense of the words.  But as much as the thought of hearing you snoring in my ear all night fills me with anticipation I find that the crew needs to be found and brought aboard before first light.  So being the gentleman that I am, I am offering, nay insisting that you sleep here while I go and retrieve said crew."

Nell struggled to keep up with his meaning behind all the superfluous words.

"Gentleman?" she snorted and sat down on the edge of his bed. "I doubt…."

"Yes, yes I can spell it Nell darlin' but I fear I don't have the time to indulge your little obsession with words being spelt out to you.  Therefore I have to insist that you remain here and to make certain of that..." he grinned as he tied the sash around his waist.  He bent and took the pistol from beneath the pillow and taking his sword, coat and hat he crossed to the door.

"Don't lock me in!" Nell cried out as his meaning became apparent as he opened the door.

He looked back at her and grinned evilly at her.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." he inquired slipping into his coat and placing his hat on his head.  He looked every inch the pirate as his hair hung around his face and his black eyes glinted in the lantern light.

"I won't try to escape." She said softly.

"And I should believe you?" he asked quietly and lifted one eyebrow at her, his eyes shining.

Nell glared at him, hating him more in that moment than she had ever hated him.  She found herself speaking before she even thought.

"Before I met you I used to think I was an honest god fearing person.  I used to think that my word was good and that I was a decent individual.  But that there had to be something in me that wasn't as good as I thought it was.  I couldn't stay in the convent, couldn't live that way and I wasn't sure why, wasn't sure what it was about me that wasn't right.  So I left." Her own eyes went wide as she heard her words but she carried on regardless "And then I met you and found out what my guardian had done to me.  I lost my faith in God and people overnight, and I was right where I had been before I left the convent, except that I had exchanged my convent cell for a pirate ship and the rules and regulations for endless water and… you.  I'm no better off now than I was then but at least now I know why I couldn't stay there.  And I can tell you this much:  I have no idea how good my word is, or my promise.  I don't know whether I'll break your accord again.  And I don't know whether you should ever believe anything I say.  I'm not god-fearing and I'm not honest and I'm no better than you and the rest of your crew.  Elizabeth made me realise that people only help others when it helps themselves and I've learnt that I'm no different and I suppose I should thank you all for making that perfectly clear, I guess I've finally grown up.  So go ahead, lock me in here.  I would if I were you." Nell turned away from him and slumped down on the bed. 

"And here everyone was thinking it was me that was given to dramatics." He muttered before closing the door again and turning to look at her.

"I can tell you one thing from that nice little tirade missie.  You've a long way to go before you grow up." He said carefully pronouncing his words "You don't know yourself yet, so don't presume to know anyone else, least of all Elizabeth or my crew, just because you have a crisis of conscience."

She looked up at him as he leant against the door.

"Everything isn't always black and white and that's the first lesson of life that you have yet to learn." He stated and his hands danced in circles "Everyone has a point that they are not willing to cross, everyone.  You've yet to find yours that's all."

"No, you're wrong!" she stated and stood up "Everything is black and white.  There is no grey!" she shook her head "You made an accord with me that if you find the treasure and we get out alive that you'll give me some."

"When luv, when, but yes and I will keep to that." He nodded his head at her, his eyes watchful as he looked at her.

"But I know that treasure is stolen." She pointed out at him "I know that if I accept that gold from you then I'm taking stolen goods knowingly."

"You took the poor box with no qualms." He pointed out "and you lied to me, badly maybe, but to be sure, you lied."

"Exactly!" she announced and her hands went to her hips as she stared at him.

Jack laughed and stepping away from the door sauntered towards her, a gleam in his eyes that made Nell blink.

"So you've discovered something about yourself at last." He slurred as he stepped forward stopping just in front of her.  "Something that I have to point out has been clear to everyone except yourself."

"What?" she blinked in confusion.

"You're human Nell, just like the rest of us." He grinned "You're just the same as we are, and it hurts doesn't it?  To discover that your no saint, that you're infallible, that you're not quite so divinely perfect as you thought you were." He laughed and lifting his head stared down his nose at her. 

"You've been brought up by nuns Nell, what did you expect to find when you stepped outside your convent walls?  I don't think you even thought that far ahead did you? Well the world is full of grey and to be certain it's the grey things that keep people alive.  You may not have had much of a life in that convent but you were certain of several things that you took for granted, food, a roof over your head and the knowledge that you'd wake each day knowing you'd be fed again.  I'm not saying that your life wasn't hard in there, it must have been.  But what I am saying is that people in the real world can't go to sleep each night knowing that they will be able to eat the following day, knowing that the roof will always be over their head.  They don't have the luxury of a conscience.  To be certain, out here a conscience can get you killed.  And you, Nell luv, have to learn that you traded most of your conscience for freedom.  If you wish to stay alive you have to ignore the twinges your conscience will give you when you take something that doesn't belong to you.  Either that or your fingers are going to wear those beads of yours out."

"Does your conscience bother you?" she asked in a very small voice.

Jack laughed and mockingly bowed to her as he stepped away from her.

"We were talking about you luv, not me.  I wasn't born with a conscience." He stepped forward again and stroked his finger down her cheek

"Living in grey won't make you a bad person Nell.  It'll just make you human." he grinned and spinning on his heels turned and left the room.

Nell heard the door shut behind him as he went out but she didn't hear him lock it. 

Slumping forwards she frowned down at the floor.  His words had given her a lot to think about.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nell woke suddenly; something had woken her with a start.  She had heard a scream and knew it immediately to be Lady Clarence.

Nell rushed to the door and stopped as she heard more shouting and then pistol shots.

The door was flung open and she fell backwards as Lady Clarence came tumbling in with Hock behind her.

His face was grim and his sword was drawn in one hand and his pistol was drawn in the other.

"Get to the windows." He barked and Lady Clarence lost no time in obeying him.

Nell was confused and still sleep addled.

"Nell come on!" Lady Clarence hissed "The Navy are here."

Nell stared at Lady Clarence as Hock shut the door and threw the bolt across at the top.

"The Navy?" repeated Nell stupidly and grunted when Hock gripped her arm and almost flung her across the room towards the windows.

"I thought…" Nell looked at Lady Clarence and understanding slipped into place.

"You don't want to go back to him do you?" she watched Lady Clarence as the woman flung the windows open and climbed onto the seats.

"Does the offer you made to me still stand?" she asked Nell.

"COME ON!" ground out Hock who was beginning to get really irate at Nell.

"Yes it does." Nell  replied ignoring him.

"Then: no, I don't intend on going back to him.  He can get one of his whores to play wife." She said and held out her hand to Nell.

Nell grinned at her and taking it stepped up onto the seat.

"Thank the Lord!" growled Hock "Couldn't you women chose a better time to get all pally.  Now out that window before I throw you out." He commanded and Nell scrambled out of the window after Lady Clarence.

"De ja vue." Lady Clarence groaned as they perched on the tiny balcony.

"With one exception." Hock stuck his head out of the window "This time you jump."

Nell realised his intentions the moment he said it.

"NO!" she cried out and clung to the open window frame "I can't swim!" true terror flowed through her veins.

"Miss Nell!"

She heard a hushed voice call out from below.  Looking over the edge and down she saw a small rowing boat with Soames and Jimmy sitting inside of.

"You won't need to.  Just jump into the water and Soames will haul you out." Hock said to her "Now go!"

Nell shook her head, visions of sharks waiting with their mouths open and swallowing her whole filled her head.

"No.  I can't.  I can't do it!" she wailed at him.

Lady Clarence reached out and gripped her hand.

"We'll jump together." She said and her voice was shrill with fear.  "We'll go together.  Don't let go of my hand."

Hock looked at her and grinned before reaching forward.  Nell watched as the man gripped a handful of Lady Clarence hair and tugged her backwards slightly.  Lady Clarence gave a shriek that was cut off by his mouth closing over hers.

Nell watched in muted horror and fascination as Hock kissed Lady Clarence thoroughly.  Lady Clarence struggled for only a few seconds before Nell felt her hand twitch in her grasp and she kissed him back.

Hock released her and she stared at him in shock.

"What was that for?" she husked and Nell looked at Hock, waiting herself to hear his reply.

"Just felt like it." He laughed and kissed her again, less aggressively making Lady Clarence go limp.  "Now jump!" he instructed them and before Nell could even make sense of what she'd seen and heard he was pushing them off the balcony.

Nell didn't even have time to scream before she was hitting cold, dark water.

She could feel Lady's Clarence hand wrenched away from hers as the cold water sucked her down.  Terror, pure and simple filled every pore.  She began to struggle, her mouth filling with water as she fought.

She felt hands grasp her arms and she was tugged upwards until she broke water, gasping for much needed air.  She was hauled into the boat by Soames and then he turned and she saw Lady Clarence being hauled up into the boat as well.

A blanket was handed to her and Nell saw Jimmy grinning at her.

Nell spat the water out of her mouth as her stomach rebelled against the salt water she'd swallowed.

She leant over the edge retching the water back up; vaguely aware Lady Clarence was doing the same thing on the other side of the rowing boat.

"Where are we going?" she asked Soames as she finally sat up straight and looked back at where the Pearl was anchored.  She could see the Naval ship just behind it.

"Back to Port." He said as he rowed strongly through the choppy water.

"What about everyone else?  What about…" Nell stopped as she realised that the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach was due to her being worried about Jack.

Soames didn't give her much chance to think of her feelings.

"They'll be fine.  When Norrington catches sight of Miss Elizabeth and Will on board he'll not run the risk of opening fire on the Pearl."

"What will happen to us now?" asked Lady Clarence beginning to shiver inside her blanket.

"We get you ashore and hide you till the Jack persuades Norrington to fish elsewhere.  Then we'll come and get you back again, you'll be perfectly safe."

A thought suddenly occurred to Nell and it made her stomach roll with dread.

"He will come and get us again won't he?" she heard herself whispering "He won't leave us behind?"

Soames looked at her sharply and a sly smirk crossed his face before he shook his head.  The false dawn was making it dangerous for them to row to shore and he wanted to get them there before anyone from the Relentless spotted them.

"Nay lass, he'll fetch you back.  Both of you."

"SSH!" Jimmy raised his fingers to his lips as they neared the docks.  Soames rowed them into shallow water and then indicated them to get out of the boat.

Nell jumped overboard and let out a gasp as the water was deeper than she first thought.  It came to below her armpits and the draw of the water on the turn swept her off her feet.

Jimmy was quick to grip her arms to stop her from being sucked outwards.  He brought his hand under her chin and drew her forwards till the water was at her waist.

She clung to the lad, coughing and spluttering up more water.

"I take it you still can't swim." Came a deep amused voice from the water's edge, hidden amongst the wooden uprights of the peer above them.

Nell froze as recognition swept through her as Beaumont stepped out from behind the wooden upright, pointing two loaded and cocked pistols at them.

"Step from the water slowly Helen." He said coldly.  Another figure came forward as Soames made to draw his own pistol.  Nell didn't recognise this man as he dragged Lady Clarence from the water by her hair.  A knife appeared in his hand and Nell watched in horror as he held it under Lady Clarence's throat.

"Come, come Nell." Beaumont grinned "You don't want her death on your hands do you?"

"Stay where you are." Soames instructed her, his hands held high as Jimmy gripped her upper arms still.

Nell shook her head pulling away from Jimmy.

"Let her go." Nell's voice quivered with fear, she could feel her knees shaking as her heartbeat raced out of control.

"Helen." Beaumont's voice dropped a few octaves and Nell heard the cold hard edge and stepped forward.

Jimmy moved to pull her backwards and Beaumont fired one of his pistols.  Jimmy screamed in pain and the force of the shot hitting him sent him flying backwards.  Soames let out a roar of anger and Beaumont fired his other pistol at the older Pirate.  Nell watched in horror as Soames fell backwards, the blood seeping from his chest.

"Two deaths on your hands.  Up to you if you wish to make it three Helen." Beaumont said calmly as he stood and wedging one pistol under his armpit he loaded the other pistol.

Lady Clarence had gone very quiet as Nell stood in absolute horror.  She pushed her way through the water towards where Jimmy lay half in and half out of the water, on his back, his eyes closed.  Blood covered every part of his other body as Nell dropped to her knees, tears streaming from her face.

"Jimmy.  Jimmy." She leaned over him but she couldn't tell if he was breathing or not.

"Come on Helen. Times wasting and I have no intention of staying here for long." Beaumont's lazy drawl not hiding the venom in him.

Nell's glazed eyes travelled over Jimmy's slim body, trying to see some movement of life.  A glinting at his waist had her fingers moving forwards to draw the dagger from his waist and up her sleeve.  He coughed once and Nell realised with a strangled sob that he was still alive.  Nell looked across at where Soames lay on his face, head beneath the water.  She could see no signs of life from him.

"Nell." A sob from behind her brought her to her feet as she turned to face her guardian.

"Let her go." Nell voice shook "Let her go and you'll have no trouble from me."

Beaumont raised a dark eyebrow at her and laughed sardonically.

"You won't give us any trouble whatever we do Helen dear."

He turned to the other man and nodded his head.

The man shoved Lady Clarence roughly to her knees and punched her hard in the jaw.  Lady Clarence slumped, unconscious at his feet.

Nell gasped and stepped forward but the man had already crossed to grip her by the hair.  He pulled her forwards to Beaumont and pushed her to her knees in front of him.

"Why did you have to force my hand Helen?" Beaumont asked her quietly and shook his head.

"Knock her out Drew." He said and Nell had no time to think before she felt stars exploding behind her eyes as it felt as if her head was being knocked off.  She cried out as darkness claimed her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N:  Well, this hasn't been beta-read or checked or anything.

I'm moving at the weekend and this was the last chance I had to update for another week and I really didn't want to leave it any longer.

Apologies for the slight cliff-hanger.  I don't usually do this as I'm not keen on them myself, but it was unavoidable if I was going to get this chapter up before the cobwebs overcame it!

I hope that you all enjoyed this…. However… please let me know if Jack is okay.  He's hard to write and while I'm having fun writing this, I would like to try and keep him in character, even if it's just a little.

**Gylzgirl****:  Thank you for reviewing.  When Jack finally gets going, Nell won't know what's hit her.  Hope you enjoy this one.**

**Sue**: Thank you!  I'm glad you like Nell, I just hope you continue to like this.  And thanks for hoping the move going smoothly, I hope it does too! *sobs* so many boxes and so little time.

**Cami**: Thank you!  I just hope this cheers you up too.

**Hellyn****: We're moving this weekend and from tonight I'll be offline till Monday.  Stress Ahead! Thanks for your reviews and I hope you like this one too.  Beaumont was nasty in this one, but then he's a nasty piece of work.  Tristan isn't much better, but Beaumont is definitely the leader.  And I agree with you totally about them falling into bed would be no fun.  Besides the way I waffle it'll be ages before they finally get there and then if you wish to read it, you'll have to tootle over to Adultfanficiton and read that chapter there as I won't put it up here as I like my stories to be PG13 here.  Too many innocent eyes on this site, although they probably go over there as well, but at least it has some warnings and can be screened out.**

Enough waffling!  Thank you for your review and I hope you like this one too.

**Calendar**: Thank you!  You make me smile… and want to write more immediately.

**Niyuluna**: *blushes* Thank you.  If only you were right…. Hope you like this one too.

**Ashes Kittyhawk**: Wow!  There is more than one 3 o'clock to a day?  I'd forgotten.  Now my little girl sleeps through the night bliss is mine again! Hope you didn't suffer the following day! Thank you for reviewing, especially as you read it so late.  Hope you like this one too.

**Twilight Whisper**: Nell doesn't know exactly what part she'll play in the whole thing, she thinks it's just the map… have I said too much?  Probably not considering my plots are usually as transparent as glass!  Hope you like this one.  Thanks for reviewing.  You made me smile.

**Eradwyn**:: Referring to what you wrote in your review… it made me smile as nostalgic memories of my youth came back to me.  My brother's best mate used to use that expression although in England the expression is "Don't get your knickers in a twist." But it's such a great line, or else it's "keep your hair on." Which I also love… that and "oopsadaisy" which I say all the time now I have a toddle in the house…. Better than a three year old coming out with something rude!  Waffling again!  I hope you like this chapter and thanks for reviewing.

**Lan: Sorry.  I shall try and update before four weeks, but One Time Thing needs updating and Snape and Odile jus twon;t play at the moment.  I've written the next chapter three times now and deleted each one as it doesn't go how I want it too… oh well… Jack seems to have stolen what little imagination I have.  Hope you like this and I promise I shall try to update quicker…..**

**Pirate**: I always thought that I was in a minority because I am sooooo old!  But I was surprised to read somewhere that people of all ages read and write fanfiction.  I'll probably be writing when I'm ninety and Star Trek is on it's millionth movie!!

I don't' know whether Jack has been in love before or not.  He's such a shady character and I have to admit that a more camp pirate I have never seen.  But then I'm a firm believer in there being one special person for everyone, no matter who you are there's someone out there who's just right for you.  But then I always have been a sappy git.  You surprised me at the length of it.  Just goes to show what my husband has always told me, I waffle and waffle and waffle and never get to the point.  Or as my dad used to say "You can talk the hind leg of a donkey!" but then it's my dad I inherit it from.

**Eva:** I used to go to school with a girl called Eva.  Tiny little thing with the most gorgeous red hair and a really nice person to boot… okay so you didn't need to know that, but every time I see your name I remember her.  Thanks for reviewing and making me smile.  I hope you like this one too.

**Lititaliandragon**:  I will review your story, I promise.  I just haven't had time yet, but I will once I'm moved and all settled in to my new house… oh getting excited! Anyway… Thank you for your reviews. And I promise I will go there, I've got it book marked ready I just haven't had time to really sit and read it properly.  But I will.  Scouts Honour.

**Braveheart**: Thank you.  You made me smile and happy.  And I'm glad you like Norrington.  I really liked him in the movie and felt a bit sorry for him as he was Jack's scapegoat really, which was a shame. 

 I have read Authurian and a little Celtic Mythology now you mention it, and I'm very interested in Arthur.

 But funnily enough it's just coincident.  I live very close to the Cornish border, not far from Tintagel and Dozmary Pool, not to mention other great places, like the Jamaica Inn and Cotehele which is the basis for Beaumont's estate on the River Tamar. (Dozmary Pool is where Excaliber is supposed to have been returned to the lady of the lake.)  I have always been interested in Lyonese (sp?) as well, and just love the entire county of Cornwall.  There are some places that just leave an impact and although my heart (and family) will always be in the highlands of Scotland, Cornwall runs a very close second.  As for Nell's name being Helen.  Again just coincidence, but I like your idea much better!  Nell was a nickname given to Helens (according to the great Georgette Heyer anyway! Nell's name comes from one of the characters in her books, The Tollgate.  Although she is nothing like the Nell in that book!  I just liked the name and if you can read her dialogue (I have trouble sometimes), a good book to read.)  Anyway, after that horrendously long waffle; I just hope you enjoy this chapter too.

**KrissXed****: Thank you for reviewing!  I hope you like Norrington in this one too.  I was a bit worried that I'd made him too subservient to Beaumont, but I really think he'll sit it out rather than sacrifice his entire crew.  Another hard character to write as the movie showed him in two very different lights… the hard nosed military man and the idiot playing to Elizabeth's swooning fit… or as it just nerves… hum…. I personally like him and were I to choose between Will Turner and Norrington, I'd choose Norrington every time.  Not that I don't like Will, I just thought he was too… boyish and being a grown *coughs* woman, I'd be cradle snatching anyway… he looks young, give him ten years and I'll …. Be in my dotage… oh god!  Goes off sobbing about a lost youth and where the hell did the nineties go!**

**Sophie**: Thank you!  You made me smile and dance happily!  What a lovely thing to say.  I just hope you continue to like it…

**Milly****: Thank you!  I'm glad you like it and I hope you continue to like it.  As for jack being angry… did you mean on the Island?  If so he was angry with Daniels and a little angry with himself for not preventing it, not that he realises that yet.  But if you meant when he was talking to her in the cabin then I didn't mean for him to come across as angry.  If you meant on the dock after he caught her up, he wasn't angry with her by reminding her, he was pointing out that she should know better than walk out onto a dark street alone, especially with her past experience.   Hope that helps and I'm sorry I didn't make it clearer.  I hope you like this one though.**

**Daelyan**** Sandheaver:   WoW!  You're close, but not quite!  Actually you're very close; I hope that hasn't ruined it for you.  I'm glad you enjoyed it though.  I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

Lady Clarence is in her early twenties and I've done it again it would seem.  I am a bad writer! Hock wasn't in the film.  I have kept Gibbs who I think you're thinking of, and he is Jack's first mate, but Hock is more his first mate's first mate.  He's second in line to the Captaindom (if that's possible) and he's all my own work… evil laugh!

And yes, as you've probably realised after this chapter, he does like her, well he likes her beauty… but is that all there is too it?  Don't ask me…. I'm not telling.

OH and DVD!  Word has it (ie play.com) that Region 2 has an easter egg on it.  Roll on 1st December!

Next time I update I'll be in my nice new house. (anyone sensing a little over the top excitement here?) I'm off now to pack more stuff… I have always been a horder and I've still got things from when I was little, but I had no idea the amount of things I've collected over the years.  I need a mansion never mind a house!

Well, I hope you all enjoy this and thank you for reading this far and staying awake!

Have a great weekend wherever you are.


	10. Caught

Usual Disclaimer: Not mine but soon the DVD will be!!!!

No warnings on this lot, although it will soon be earning its PG-13 rating in future chapters.  Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it. 

A very big thank you to Betsy for beta-reading this one for me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Norrington was completely floored by the sight of Elizabeth stood between Jack and Will. Bryant, stood beside him, was equally taken aback but neither man let it show on their faces.  The only indication that Norrington gave when he saw Elizabeth was the slight hesitation before he addressed Jack.

"Captain Sparrow." Norrington was at a complete loss as to how to proceed.  Beaumont had said nothing about Sparrow having the Turners aboard.  He closed his eyes briefly and drew a deep breath. This wasn't how Beaumont said it would pan out, trust Sparrow to be totally unpredictable and muck up plans.  Not too mention putting Elizabeth in danger.

"Elizabeth, Will, what are you doing aboard?" he demanded.  He knew he was in full sight of Tristan, stood on the Relentless. And he knew that if he made one false move, his entire crew would be killed instantly, for they had told him that for every solider down there a pirate was holding a pistol to their head.  Frustration crept into his voice.

"What on earth are you doing here?"  Norrington glared at Will.  He had long since realised that he loved Elizabeth as nothing more than a friend and that he hadn't been broken-hearted, just had his pride dented.  He had even formed a friendship with the pair, despite knowing that they still held Sparrow as a friend.  But now, he could quite gladly have Will whipped for bringing Elizabeth into danger.

"We had no choice!" Elizabeth said and stopped when Will's hand tightened on hers.

"We were attacked by another ship and Jack saved us.  The Ardent was destroyed," Will added firmly, his head lifting slightly to look up at the much taller man.

"Another pirate ship?" Norrington's eyes narrowed.

Elizabeth nodded her head and Jack stepped forward standing slightly in front of her.  He placed his hands together and looked up at the taller man.

The clouds above were gathering and Jack was certain that at any minute they would be facing some pretty bad weather.  It would be early for the time of year but not unheard of. 

"You won't believe me when I say a merchant vessel fired upon the Ardent while running a white flag, will you?  But to be sure, it did happen."

Norrington sighed heavily and clasped his hands behind his back; he very well would believe Jack and he knew exactly who had fired upon her.  He just couldn't for the life of him figure out why.  What threat had the Ardent posed for goodness sake?

"Well it was just as well you were there to rescue them wasn't it Captain Sparrow?" he replied dryly.  The solider stood behind him shuffled his feet and Norrington knew he was being told to hurry up by the pirate masquerading as one of his soldiers.

"Most fortunate," Jack replied, his liquid black eyes danced between Norrington and a pale faced Bryant beside him. "Most fortunate indeed."

Suddenly there was a high-pitched whistle from the Relentless and Norrington looked up in surprise.  The signal had come sooner than he expected.  His face went blank again as he stepped back from Jack.

"You've earned yourself another reprieve Captain Sparrow, congratulations." He moved towards the plank that was placed between the two ships and jumped back up on to the plank with Bryant behind him.  Rain began to fall softly making the plank slippery almost immediately.

"Return them safely, Sparrow." Norrington turned suddenly on the plank and looked directly into Sparrow's eyes. "I wouldn't want them to get harmed if we were to start firing upon you as we leave the harbour," he said quickly.  The soldier behind Bryant pushed forward and mumbled a hasty apology as he knocked Bryant forward almost knocking Norrington into the water.

Bryant gripped hold of Norrington and the Soldier caught Bryant's arm to stop him from tumbling into the choppy waters.

Norrington shook Bryant's arm off and glared at the soldier before carrying onto the Relentless.

Jack Sparrow watched with narrowed eyes and the moment Norrington and Bryant landed on the other ship; he turned to where a silent Gibbs stood behind him.

"Ready the Cannons, and get the sweeps out, turn her so we're facing her and get Timms and Dwent to retrieve the ladies," he said quickly and firmly.

He turned to Elizabeth and Will and raised an eyebrow at their puzzled expressions.

"What was that all about?" asked Elizabeth, the rain plastering her hair to her head, but she ignored it.

"A warning," Jack said.  "They will fire on us as soon as they are out of the harbour."

"But why?  He knows we're here," She cried out. "Why didn't he take us with him if he knows he's going to fire on the Pearl?"

"Because, and here I'm fairly certain to be sure I think, it won't be Norrington that opens fire on us."

Will nodded his head quickly and stepped forward, his hand going to Jack's shoulder.

"You think Beaumont has managed to overrun the Relentless and taken command?"

"Well when have you ever heard Norrington give me my correct title?" muttered Jack as he nodded, glad to feel the ship starting to move beneath his feet. "He's either taken leave of his senses or his ship." Jack mused quietly to himself. "Or even both perhaps."

"To what purpose did they board us then?  Why not fire on us straight away?"

Jack's face went blank and then his eyes widened as something registered with him.

He cursed and strode past them to the other side of the ship.

"We should have kept them aboard," he said quickly. "He's got them."

"Jack?" Will followed Jack. "Jack?"

Jack turned to him with impatience written over his face.

"They must have planned on coming aboard, sneaking up on us as they obviously did Norrington, but they didn't have to as I practically handed Nell to him."

Will's eyes widened as his words sank in.

"Capt'n!" Jack could hear the hollering of Timms and he crossed quickly as Timms came aboard helping Lady Clarence over the bulwarks.  She looked as white as death as blood seeped down her face.  Hock moved forward just as her legs gave out, he caught her and lifted her easily into his arms.

"Take her to my cabin," Jack ordered and stepped forward as Timms and Dwent lifted the inert body of Soames from the boat.  He was laid on the deck as Jack dropped to his knees beside him.

"He's alive but only just.  Get him into your cabin Will." Jack sat back and looked around.  He spotted a burly looking pirate who was moving forward through the crowd of pirates gathered around.

"Benjamin!  Fix him up." Jack ordered.

"Jimmy!  They shot my boy!" Soames began to cough and Jack was dismayed to see the blood trickle from his lips.

He leant over Soames and rested his hand on his heart as he took the hat from his head despite the rain that poured down.

"They took him so he's still alive, Peter, and we'll get him back.  I promise you we'll get him back with us," he said quietly, his dark eyes finding Soames as he looked up at his Captain.  Soames nodded once and closed his eyes as darkness took him. 

"Aye." Soames coughed and the trickle of blood became worse as pain racked his body.  Benjamin, with the aid of another pirate lifted him carefully and Jack looked at the solemn face of Timms.

"Nell?" he asked and his voice held none of the usual slur.

Timms just shook his head, none of his usual jovial cheerfulness present.

"They were gone afore we got there," he said quietly and the grief could be heard in his voice. "They didn't even make it up the beach, they must 'ave been seen leaving the Pearl."

Elizabeth stepped forward and laid her hand on Jack's shoulder.

"We'll get them back," she said quietly.

Jack got to his feet in one movement shaking her hand from his shoulder. He turned to where the crew had gathered around to stare down at Soames.  Hats had been removed and even scarves were pulled from heads as they stood there.

Jack looked round at all of them.

"Aye," he said firmly. "We'll get them back and we'll avenge this on every last one of them."

A roar of approval went up just as the rain worsened and a clap of thunder and lightening broke open the sky above.  The storm quickly escalated as the wind picked up and the temperature dropped drastically.

Jack smashed the hat back on his head and pulling his coat on closer he indicated for Elizabeth to go below.

"Take us out Mister Gibbs!" roared Jack over the noise of the heavy rain as he made his way over to where Gibbs stood behind the wheel.

"We can't give chase in this!" Elizabeth cried out. "Surely they'll anchor somewhere safe and then we'll give chase when this stops."

Jack ignored her as he took the wheel from Gibbs.

"Jack!" 

Will came over and took her arm; he was as drenched as the rest of them.

"Elizabeth, get under cover!" he roared at her and pulled her away from Jack.

"It's just a little rain," she yelled back at him. "If we can sail in it I can stand in it."

"It's going to get a lot worse!" he shouted over the noise of the escalating winds and rain "It's going to get rough once we get past the harbour walls.  I'll not have you swept overboard, now for once do as you're told and GET BELOW NOW!"

Elizabeth looked at Will, her face screwed up against the rain that washed over her.

She clamped her mouth shut and without another word made her way to the hatch that lead to the relative safety of below.  She slipped and slid her way over and Will relaxed only when she gave him one last glare before going below.

"Never knew you had it in you lad!" Jack shouted at him, but the gleam wasn't present in his eyes as the younger man came to stand beside him.

Will rolled his eyes at him and peered out through the gathering clouds at where the Relentless was making good progress despite the worsening sea conditions.

"Will they fire on us as soon as they can?"

"Aye." Jack nodded, fighting to keep hold of the wheel as they cleared the safety of the harbour.

"Will you fire back?"

"Not now this storm has broken, he'll give up once he realises he won't get a clear hit."  
 "Is he going to keep going in this?" asked Will.

"I don't know," Jack admitted.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Will inquired above the howling of the wind.

"Sail," Jack replied. "Best get yourself tied down to something."

Will looked at him as Jack fought to keep hold of the wheel.  Gibbs had joined the rest of the crew in trying to keep the sails up and not torn to pieces with the driving rain and howling winds.

Will nodded and taking some rope tied himself to the railings that were behind the wheel and then he reached forward and took a hold of the wheel with Jack.

Jack looked at him and a grin found its way to his lips.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The door to the brig was opened and Norrington and Bryant were thrown inside.  They landed heavily on the floor and rolled backwards as the door was slammed shut and the pirate still in soldier's uniform spat inside the bars and laughed before leaving the hold.

"Sir!" The brig on the other side of the hold was crammed to burst with soldiers that had been stripped and left in nothing but their underwear.  The smell was terrible as it stuck Norrington that they had been left like that for two days.

Norrington struggled to his feet and helped Bryant up.  They pressed close to the bars and looked across at the men.

"Is everyone holding up?" Norrington demanded and the tone of authority was enough to keep the panic from flowing through the soldiers at the sight of their only hope being imprisoned as well.

Several ayes and murmurs could be heard and then Norrington turned to pace about the brig.  He knew it would be impossible to escape this; there was no way out of a naval brig except through the door; which was locked quite securely.

The motion of the ship told them they were not only at sea but that they were in the middle of a raging storm.

"Will he put to anchor somewhere?" Bryant asked him as he was once again knocked from his feet.  He gave up and propped himself against the bars and looked up at Norrington.

Norrington came to crouch beside him and he shrugged.

"The man is insane."

"They didn't even board the Pearl so what on earth was all that about?" Bryant whispered.

"They obviously got what they were looking for quicker than they thought," Norrington replied, racking his brains to think what it could possibly be.

A commotion from the hatch brought Norrington to his feet as two pirates came stomping down the steps.  One of them held a young lad over his shoulder while the other one was gripping a soaking wet girl.  The door was unlocked and they were literally thrown in with Norrington and then the door was banged closed again.

The pirates growled and went back out slamming the hold shut again.

Norrington moved to where the girl was huddled in a heap on the floor, sobbing miserably.  Bryant was examining the lad that was motionless on the floor. The light from the lanterns outside the brig didn't give out much light, but it was enough to see the boy had been shot.

Norrington crouched down in front of the girl and, reaching out his fingers, he lifted her chin.  A black bruise was forming above her right eye and she was bleeding from a cut on her hairline.  He shrugged out of his still mainly dry topcoat and placed it around her shoulders.

"Who are you?" asked Norrington quietly, realising that the ward did indeed exist and this was she.

"Nell, Helen Montilice.  Is he going to alright?" she crawled over the floor towards the boy.  She took Jimmy's hand in hers and looked down at him.

"He shot him.  He just shot him." She sobbed and more tears crept down her cheeks.

"It's not too deep but it needs tending, the shot is still in there," Bryant stated. "I can take it out but I need a dagger."

Norrington reached for his boot but before he could get there Nell was holding out a small dagger.

 "I took it from him in the water," she said vaguely, she was starting to shake now. "Please help him.  They shot his father."

Bryant took the dagger and ripped open the shirt to reveal the mangled flesh where the shot had entered the skin.

Nell shuddered and Norrington slid his arm around her shoulder.

"Bryant knows what's doing.  Come over here and tell me what happened."

Nell shook her head and instead moved to sit behind Jimmy.  She drew his head onto her lap and stroked his forehead gently.

"He's my friend," she said quietly and looked at Bryant. 

It suddenly sank in that they were dressed in naval uniforms.  She looked around her with wide eyes and suddenly spotted the other brig that was filled with the soldiers. Most of them were watching carefully, silently.  Nell frowned; it didn't make sense to her still numb mind. "Who are you?  What happened?" she said quietly.

Norrington's face sharpened and he fought back an urge to curse.

"I'm Commodore James Norrington.  We were outnumbered," he said shortly and Nell could easily see the anger in his eyes and face.

"You know whom he is, don't you?" he demanded and Nell found her eyes caught by his.  His grey eyes were stormy but she could see the kindness lingering in their depths.

She dropped her eyes and watched as Bryant worked at Jimmy's shoulder.  The boy felt light and frail in her grasp and a wave of hatred went through her for Beaumont.  She could still see the sheer horror and desperation in Soames when he saw his son shot.  And then Beaumont had shot him too.  She remembered Lady Clarence fall to the sand, the blood already seeping down her head.  She gritted her teeth and looked back up at the man in front of her.

"Sir James Beaumont," she said quietly but the bitter tone was easy to hear. "He's my guardian."

"And what's his business with Jack Sparrow?"

"Me," she said quietly. "Captain Sparrow attacked the ship I was travelling on.  He didn't mean to take us, didn't even know we were there, but he had set fire to the Rose and had he left us there we would be dead now." Nell was unaware that she was defending Jack's actions slightly but it wasn't lost on Norrington who regarded her with narrowed eyes. 

"So, Sparrow didn't attack the Heron," Bryant murmured from where he was still bending over Jimmy, his hands covered in the boys' blood.

Nell blinked down at the dark haired man; he looked up at her quickly and offered a lop-sided grin.

"We've been surmising about a lot of things," he said softly. "But it would be safe to say you can fill in a lot of gaps for us." He ducked his head back down and pressed a cloth to the open and bleeding wound before glancing back up at Norrington.

"I need to stitch him up sir."

Nell looked at Norrington and watched as he thought rapidly about what they could use to stitch him back up.

"I don't suppose Sparrow left you with any valuables that we could make use of?" he asked her quietly.

Nell frowned and using her free hand she reached into her pocket and drew out her rosary and crucifixes.

"He didn't take these, or my ring." She saw comprehension cross his face.

"You're a nun," he said and a low murmur went up from the soldiers in the other brig, giving testament that not only could they hear everything that was said, but that they were listening as well.

Nell found herself blushing as she nodded at him.

"I was," she admitted. "That is part of the reason my guardian was following me.  I left the convent I was in.  I no longer…"

Norrington's eyes narrowed and Nell shrugged.

"He put me in the convent when I was nine.  I had no choice in the matter, so when I could I left." She avoided his eyes waiting for the same judgemental reply that Lady Clarence had given her.

"You do not have to explain yourself to me Miss Helen," he said softly and she lifted her head to meet his eyes.  They were still stormy but the kindness was more apparent.  He smiled and Nell found herself smiling back.

Norrington looked down at the Rosary in her hand and taking it from her; he hesitated slightly before using the knife to cut the line the beads were strung on.  He let the beads slide off into her hand.

"Well now all we need is a needle, or something we can make a needle from," Bryant said quietly, his eyes caught on the smooth beads in her hand.

"Sir!" one of the soldiers from the other brig held out his hand through the bars and Norrington saw a long strip of wood.

"A loose bit from the hull sir," he said.

Norrington took it from him and, taking the knife, began to whittle it down till he had a long needle shape.  He made a small hole in the end and threaded the line through.

"Will this become infected?" Nell asked and averted her eyes as Bryant began to sew the wound together unevenly with the crude needle.

"Probably," he admitted as he finished tying off the end and then cut the line with the knife. "But at least he won't bleed to death.  A good helping of rum over this would help," he said and Norrington shook his head.  They had nothing that they could use.

Norrington waited till Nell had made Jimmy as comfortable on her lap as she could, the swaying of the ship had eased considerably.

"I think he has put to anchor somewhere to sit out the storm.  We may not have much time." Norrington moved to sit beside her so he could see her eyes.

"If he cares for you so much that he would take on Sparrow for you, why are you down here?" he demanded and his tone brooked no room for procrastination even though his eyes were still kind.

Nell looked at him and made her mind up instantly.  He looked trustworthy, they both did and they had helped Jimmy, despite knowing he was a pirate.

Nell smiled weakly at them and drew a deep breath.

"My guardian is, as you probably know now, a pirate.  I had no idea of this until Jack Sparrow told me.  I had been led to believe that he was a courtier…" she faded out as she remembered her conversation with Jack over the ship that had been attacked by Beaumont.

Bryant suddenly slapped his thigh in recognition.

"James Beaumont.  BlackBeau," he said and Norrington's own eyes cleared with acknowledgement.

"BlackBeau?" Nell frowned.

"It was his pirate name.  Didn't Sparrow tell you that?" asked Norrington quietly.

Nell shook her head and looked down at Jimmy her hand stroking his shock of ginger hair back from his face.

"No, Jack never mentioned anything about any nicknames; he just told me what he'd done.  Attacked the Spanish ship _Tresorta_, stole the gold, hid it and then turned Privateer."

Norrington's eyes went wide as he heard her words.

"But he went down with his ship," Bryant stated, trying his best to wipe the blood from his hands onto a piece of rag torn from Jimmy's shirt.

Nell shook her head again and looked back at Norrington.

"No.  He didn't die; he just made it seem as if he'd died.  He hid the gold and then returned to England to wait it out."

"And you stole the map and ran away with it and that's what he's chasing you for?" Norrington said quietly and for the first time Nell saw a hint of censor in his eyes.

"Not exactly." She hedged and sighed, knowing there was little she could do but tell him.

She leant forward over Jimmy, careful not to disturb him although he was still deeply unconscious.

"Lift up my shirt," she said quietly.

Bryant and Norrington exchanged confused glances.

"I really don't see…"

"No you won't, unless you lift up my shirt, and then you'll see," Nell cut him off, agitation showing her in voice.  She was getting cold, her clothes drying on her made her very uncomfortable, her head was throbbing and the cut above her eye was stinging.  The smell of the brig and the closeness of the bars were making her agitated and now, having to relive her past yet again for Norrington was getting too much.

Norrington shifted forward and moving his topcoat he lifted the bottom edge of her shirt gingerly.  At the first hint of the blue lines that traced her back he sucked in his breath and drew the shirt up further, allowing Bryant to see.

"What is it?" Bryant gasped.

"It's the way to get to where he hid the gold.  He had it tattooed onto my back when I was nine.  I had no idea what he had done, I'd fallen from a horse and taken a bad tumble, he told me I had to have a surgeon work on my back to help me heal.  I didn't know what he was doing. As soon as I was well enough he had me entered into the convent, where I stayed until I could stand it no more."

"And Sparrow knows what's on your back," Bryant replied and Nell glanced at him accusingly as Norrington covered her back and draped his coat around her once more.

"I got wet and Mister Hock saw the lines through my shirt…." She was defending herself again, knowing what they imagined.

"Of course, Miss!" he hastily backtracked "I never meant for any other meaning."

"Regardless," Norrington spoke up. "Sparrow knows what that is doesn't he?"

"Yes," she said quietly. "And he knows which island the gold is hid upon."

Norrington looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Benedictus," She replied and Bryant sucked in his breath.

"It is folly to sail near there.  He would never survive!"

"Well he did and he's going back there now," she said firmly.

Nell took her crucifix from her pocket and carefully threaded the beads onto the gold chain before redoing the clasp.  She found herself saying her prayers silently as she worked her beads onto the chain.  Maybe she hadn't lost her faith after all, although it didn't seem to be doing her any good.  She looked down at the rosary and reaching forward wound it around Jimmy's fingers.  It might do him more good than her.  She laid the crucifix on his chest all the while aware that they were watching him.

Norrington opened his mouth to speak when the hatch was thrown open.  He looked up quickly and saw two pirates coming down.

"You haven't told us anything," he hissed to Nell as they approached the brig and unlocked the door.

"Come on Missie." One of them smiled nastily at her "Capt'n wants to see ya!" the door was thrown open and Nell was surprised to see Bryant and Norrington move in front of her defensively.

"Ah now aign't that sweet Joe," laughed one of them as he stepped forward and backhanded Norrington with a hard crack to his face.  His head shot sideways and blood flew from his mouth.

Nell gasped and moving Jimmy gently to the floor she stood up.

"Don't!" she stepped around Bryant. "I'll come with you."

One of them grinned at her and reaching out snaked his arm around her waist and yanked her forwards into his embrace.

"Such a pretty maid.  Capt'n says you're all ours when he's finished with ya.  I'd lay my entire share on getting' ya first." He leered at her and smashed his lips to hers in a brutal and disgusting kiss.

Nell gagged and fought against him.  Bryant jumped to his feet but the other pirate shoved him roughly backwards and he fell onto Norrington.

The pirate let go of Nell and she staggered slightly, whipping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Fear plummeted through her as he caught her wrist and dragged her from the brig, the door slamming shut behind her.

She looked behind her at the brig full of sailors, they were quiet as they watched her being dragged up the stairs, but she could see the fear in their eyes and it struck her that they were frightened for her, not themselves.  She looked back at where Bryant and Norrington were, stood by the bars, holding onto them as they watched her go.  She could see that they were all fairly certain they wouldn't see her unharmed again and that thought sent chills down her spine.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Nell stood shivering under the Commodore's topcoat.  It had done little to protect her from the storm as she had been dragged from the brig to where Beaumont and D'Mornay were inside the Commodore's office.

They were looking at her now and the anger and hatred were barely disguised.

"What did you think you were doing?" demanded Beaumont, his voice was icy cold and restrained.

Nell lifted her head slightly and tried very hard to be brave but desolation was fast washing over her, now the reality of where she was, was sinking in.

"I couldn't stay there any longer," she said and was ashamed and dismayed to hear her voice shaking.

Beaumont advanced on her and gripped her chin roughly; he lifted it up and turned her face sharply looking at the now fading bruises on her neck.

"So he told the truth," he mused and let her go making her stumble backwards.

Nell wanted to ask who had told the truth, wanted to ask what he would do with her now.  But fear had rendered her unable to speak up.

"I assume you know what's on your back?" he asked her coldly.

Nell nodded mutely, her tongue just wouldn't co-operate with her brain.

"And I assume Sparrow does too?" he folded his arms and arched his eyebrow as he looked down on her.

She nodded miserably and willed herself not to give into the tears that threatened to fall.

"So he wouldn't let his crew have you but he had you himself," he laughed nastily.

A sudden rolling wave almost sent Nell tumbling to the floor but she managed to gain purchase by clutching at the desk and hanging on. She watched as Beaumont changed his stance slightly but otherwise was unaffected by the rather violent movements of the ship.

"I take it he made a copy of the map on your back?  And was he able to work out the name of the island I wonder?"

Nell found her voice and looked up at him.

"He couldn't read the map but he took a copy," she said truthfully but was determined not to let him know anymore.

He gripped her chin again and leant in really close to her.

"Do you still remember the stories we told you on the crossing to England about what pirates do to their captives?"

Nell nodded her eyes wide with fright.  She could feel her knees starting to shake and buckle under her.

"We didn't make up those stories just to entertain you.  They were all true and I might add each one was something that we did on the Dormant at one time or another.  Every last one of them." He stepped forward, walking her backwards till her back hit the wall.

"If I'm correct; the one that gave you nightmares the most was where we tied the men to the mast and amused ourselves with a little target practise with broken bottles; before we tied him to a line and suspended him in the water for the sharks to nibble on."

Nell's eyes closed in sheer horror as she remembered well his words to her.  She tried to swallow but her mouth had gone dry.

"If I find out you're lying to us in any way at all Helen, dear.  I'll see to it that you gain first hand knowledge of that little nightmare.  Do you understand?"

Nell opened her eyes wide, tears brimming over as she stared up into the dark, cold, hard eyes of her guardian.

"I don't hear you?" he whispered the words by her ear. "Speak up."

"I…Understand," she stammered, her entire body shaking now.

"Good." He stood back from her letting her go.  Her legs folded under her as she sank to the floor, her arms going around her in an effort to comfort herself.

"So then, where were we?" Beaumont looked back at D'Mornay and raised an eyebrow at the man who was watching Nell with an amused smirk.

"He has no idea which island he is looking for?" D'Mornay spoke up still looking at Nell.

Nell looked up at him and shook her head.

"He couldn't ..didn't…couldn't w..w.. work out.. I mean he didn't… wasn't able to…" Nell stopped, she was shaking so badly now she could hardly speak.

D'Mornay stood up and shook his head sadly.

"James, old chap!" he came closer to Nell and knelt on the floor beside her, placing his arm around her shoulders. "I do believe you've frightened the little thing so much she can't say anything, let alone lie to us."

Nell wanted to shrug off his heavy arm from around her but any semblance of bravery had long since left her.

"Just nod for old uncle Tristan.  Did he work out the map?"

Nell shook her head, dismayed to find that the heat that was seeping from his body was soothing her body.

"Did he mention any islands to you at all?"

Nell shook her head again and prayed to Mary that he wouldn't see through her lie.

"Does he think it's anywhere near here?" Beaumont asked crouching down in front of her but quickly giving it up as a bad idea when the movement of the ship almost made him fall.

Nell took a deep breath and digging her fingernails deeply into her palms hoped she could lie better with them that she had with Jack.

"He didn't think it was a map of this area." She managed to get out in a husky tone. "He thought it was somewhere he hadn't been before."

Tristan smiled at her and leaning towards her kissed her cheek gently.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" he stood up and Nell was torn between being glad he had let her go and sorry to loose his body heat.

Beaumont slapped D'Mornay on the shoulder.

"So much more a way with the women than I have," he muttered and turned to face him, ignoring Nell completely.

"So we may still have an advantage over him," he spoke to D'Mornay and then suddenly turned back to Nell.

"I'm wondering if I should return you back to the brig or whether I should put you in one of the rather nice cabins."

Nell hoped he would send her back to the brig with the Commodore but she remained silent.

"Tristan?  Any preferences?" and with a sinking heart Nell realised that she was being offered to the other man if he so desired her.

Tristan eyed her up and down and shook his head.

"Let her stay in the brig for the time being.  I'm not certain I fancy having at her since Sparrow got her first, if he's as bad as you said then who knows what he's given her."

 Beaumont watched the colour flood her face as she looked down at the floor and he took it to mean she was ashamed.

"Not a nun anymore in more than one meaning then Helen." He laughed crudely and stepped towards her. "Tell me this Helen dear.  When Sparrow was getting familiar with you did he liberate you of your things?  I see you're still wearing the ring?  Did he let you keep your other articles?" he narrowed his eyes at her "Do you still have your rosary?"

Nell shook her head and opened her mouth to tell them Jimmy had her rosary but something about his expression made her say something entirely different.

"He took my rosary, crucifixes and other things but he didn't take my ring."

Beaumont's eyebrows shot upwards and Nell thought he had realised she was lying.  She braced herself trying to keep her eyes locked with his.  She could feel the sweat break out on her forehead despite the cold that was invading her body.

"And why would he leave you with your ring?" he drawled.

Nell looked down at the ring and then back up at him.

"When I asked him why he didn't want it, he said that some things were not meant to be purloined." Nell held her breath waiting for his reaction.  He stared into her eyes for several minutes before nodding.

"Sounds like an asinine thing that he would do.  I'd wager the man's a bigger dame than Count Roderick and that's saying something." He stood back from her and turned to D'Mornay.

"We may have the advantage over him, but he holds the key even though he doesn't know it.  Without them there's not a lot we can do.  Let's just see if the boy is enough to bring him after us." He looked back down at Nell. "And I wonder if he won't play the knight in shining armour with you, my dear.  Although if you really have been warming his bed I doubt he'll bother too hard.  He's got what he wanted after all and heaven knows you're hardly keeping material are you dear?" Beaumont looked back at Tristan and grinned cruelly.

"There's nothing about you that he can't get in any port," Beaumont said coldly looking back at her.  He crossed to the door and beckoned the pirate called Joe back in.

"Take her back down to the brig." He looked back at Nell and a feral smile crossed his face. "No one has her just yet… she may still be useful to us."

Joe sent Nell a glare and crossing to her he gripped her arm tightly and hauled her to her feet.  He dragged her back out into the slightly easing storm and back down to the brig.

Norrington caught her this time when Joe threw her back in making him laugh as he shut and locked the door before going back up the steps to the hatch above.

Nell clung to Norrington as the full horror of her situation threatened to overwhelm her.

"Tell me what happened," his voice was firm and authoritative and Nell clung to it as she struggled to get herself and her breathing under control.  She took deep breaths and pulled herself away from him and sank down to sit on the floor.  He knelt in front of her and moved his head till he was looking into her eyes.

"Miss Helen?"

"Nell," she said bitterly. "My name is Nell." She hunched over and Bryant just managed to thrust a pot under her nose as she was sick, bringing up what little remained in her stomach.

Nell groaned as she moved back away from him, her hand going to wipe her mouth as she stared at the pot in his hand.  It struck her it was the pot for reliving oneself but she was beyond caring.

"I'm sorry, thank you." She managed and looked around for Jimmy, careful to avoid looking at any of the sailors in the other brig.  She realised now that there _were worse things than living behind stone convent walls and she was living it._

Jimmy was propped against the ship side, his eyes still closed.  Not looking at either man she crawled forwards till she was beside Jimmy.  She drew him into her arms and then looked back at them.

"He doesn't know that Jack knows which island he's headed for." She looked down and noticed that the rosary was missing.

"Where's my rosary?  He was very interested in my crosses and rosary."

Norrington watched as her body was racked with shivers as she tried to keep Jimmy as warm as she could.  He looked at Bryant who was looking at her with sympathy in his eyes.

"Let's try and stay warm and we'll tell you what we found out while you were gone," Norrington said and tried hard to sound positive.  But he wasn't used to being positive; he never had a cause to sound positive dealing with grown hardened men and certainly not when he was locked in his own brig.

Bryant cast him a look that plainly told Norrington he was worried that his commanding officer was finally losing it.

He rolled his eyes and scooted in beside Nell, pressing as tightly to her as he could.  Bryant got the message and drawing Jimmy half onto him and half onto Nell he sat on her other side and pressed in closely.

The warmth from both of them started to seep into her straight away and she sighed as she stroked Jimmy's forehead.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Norrington cleared his throat and held out his hand to her.

She reached out and he let the crucifix with the beads trickle into her hand.

"That's no ordinary rosary," Bryant spoke up quietly. "Jones over there spotted it.  The beads should be a plain brown and not marked the way yours are."

"It's the monasteries markings." She sighed. "Each bead has a different mark corresponding to a prayer."

"No." Norrington shook his head and Nell let her head thump back against the side behind her.

"I've been deceived again haven't I?" she sighed, wondering just where it would all end and if she'd survive it.

"It's some sort of code of direction that will make it possible for Beaumont to find his gold.  And he now thinks Sparrow has it?"

Nell nodded her head and turned to look at him, their warmth and the relative safety in knowing she wasn't alone was making her relax.

"I told him he took everything except my ring."

"Good girl," Norrington replied absently as he digested everything that had happened.

"Do you think Sparrow will come after us?" asked Bryant quietly.

"He'll not let Jimmy be taken," Nell replied. "He'll come for his own and for revenge on Jimmy's father." She closed her eyes as an image of Jack's cocky face came to mind.  His black eyes dancing, his hands moving strangely as he staggered about.

"And he won't want to give up the gold so easily." She couldn't help herself as a small smile found its way to her lips.

Norrington closed his eyes and let his head lean back against the wall.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day where I would be glad to see Sparrow's cocky prancing self again," he murmured in disbelief.

Nell took the beads and crucifix and looked at Bryant.

"Would you put them into my boot please, I don't want to move Jimmy again."

Bryant nodded and taking the beads he moved down till he could slip her down slightly.  He fed the beads down the side and then slid her boot back into place.

"Is it too uncomfortable?" he asked her and she looked down at his bent head, his face cast into shadow now his back was to the lantern.

She shook her head and tried to smile at him.  He came back up to sit beside her and settled himself down.

"What do we do now?" asked Nell.

A low moaning from the other brig caught their attention and Nell glanced across as the men were shifting restlessly.  One of them caught Norrington's eyes.

"Hislop is down, sir," he spoke softly, his eyes danced between Norrington and Nell.

"Down?" she looked at Norrington who brought his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"They've been down here awhile," Bryant explained. "And they haven't sent any food or water down yet."

Nell closed her eyes and shook her head, the situation was so hopeless.  They were trapped and although Nell hadn't said anything, there was fear in the back of her mind that Jack wouldn't try to rescue them before looking for the gold.  He would head straight to Benedictus and wait for Beaumont to get there.

Maybe that would be the wisest course of action, giving Jack the element of surprise if he could hide the Pearl before Beaumont realised he was there.  But would they last that long?  Jack had said it would take fourteen days of constant sailing to get there and that hadn't been allowing for storms…

"Take heart Miss Nell." Came Norrington's soft voice from beside her. "I've come to learn one thing these past few years.  Jack Sparrow is probably the best pirate I've ever seen, including your guardian up there."

She looked at Norrington and gave voice to her doubts.

"And if he doesn't bother?  What if he assumes Jimmy is dead, or what if he thinks he'll go to the island first and then try to rescue Jimmy?  He said it would take fourteen days of solid sailing to get there…" she stopped when he looked directly at her, his arm came around her shoulders and he pulled her in tighter to him.

"He will come for both Jimmy and you.  He will realise that you're important far more than just the map upon your back."

Nell frowned at him and shook her head, glad of the closeness of him and Bryant as she began to feel warm again.

"Benedictus is such a dangerous island it's unlikely that your guardian would have forgotten where he hid the gold.  Why would he need to tattoo a map to your back to remember something that is nigh on impossible to forget?  Sparrow is nothing if he isn't intelligent, although it pains me to admit it." Norrington grimaced and then shook his head. "He'll have realised that there is something else about you that Beaumont needs.  Now, we know it's your rosary, but Sparrow doesn't.  But in knowing there is something he'll have to come for you."

Nell realised his logic was sound and relief flooded through her. He was right, Jack would realise that he still needed Nell and he'd come for her as well.  She looked down at Jimmy, wondering why the relief she felt was peppered with pain that he wouldn't come just for her and not because of the gold.

Bryant began to whistle lowly between his teeth and she found the sound comforting.  Huddling down closer to them both she let her eyes close drifting into an exhausted uneasy sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N:  Thanks for getting this far and still reading!  I hope you enjoyed it and I can promise that now I'm moved in (not completely unpacked yet, but I've been told that can take years!) my updates on both stories will be a lot quicker.

A **big thank you** to everyone who wished me well with the move.  I am officially moved now so hopefully updates will be more regular and not so spasmodic.

Thanks to everyone who has read this and enjoys it, whether you review or not, although reviews are good and a special thank you to everyone who has taken the time to leave reviews.

Couldn't keep going if it wasn't for your reviews…. Well I could, but I feel so much happier about it knowing that someone else reads it too.

**GylzGirl**:  I hope you liked this and I'm sorry it's still a bit of a cliffhanger.  I'll remember that you're a sucker for a rescue.  I must admit that I am too.  Although Nell will be standing up for herself once she discovers she has a little backbone of her own… but I can't say more else you won't need to read the chapters.  Thanks for your lovely review and I can safely say ( I hope!) that I am never moving again! 

**Lilitaliandragon**: Hides in shame… I will review your story I promise.  I've actually read as far as chapter three, and I like what I've read so far but I just haven't had the time to stop and review it properly.  But I will, I promise.  Thank you for your reviews… I hope you like this one too.

**Pirate**: Thank you!  You cheered me up properly. As for Jimmy dying… have to wait and see… But I promise not to be too angsty.  I don't write angst, the newspapers do that all too well for us.  By the way the repeating "I am not old" is working.   Anyway, I hope you like one too.

**Istalindar**** americrana:  I hope you like this one too and thank you for your lovely review.**

**Iamwickedcool**: It does take forever to get settled in.  It's weird, it took us two weeks to pack up but it's going to take a lot longer to unpack!  I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

**Big-brat: **Thank you for your review. I just hope you continue to enjoy it.  I have two login names which can be confusing for me… on ff.net I'm (imaginatively) called Starlight8 and on aff.net I'm Boshomengro.  I should use just one I suppose, but there you go, mad as a hatter, that's me!  

**Hils****: Thanks for your reviews and I have to say thanks for all the information you've sent my way, very helpful indeed! Keep writing!  Hope you like this chapter too.**

**Daelyan**** Sandheaver: Thanks for your lovely review.  You made me laugh when you spoke about Rod Stewart… onto missies number one million and don't they all look the same?  He should do what Claude Van Damme does and get girls that not only look the same but have the same name; there can be no confusion when the lights go down then! Aren't I nasty!  I hope this chapter has answered all your queries about her ring, I can safely say No, it's not her ring, but her Rosary, now you know why I could say you were so close!  Anyway, I've rambled through my reply… as usual.  Thanks again and I hope you like this one too.**

**Eradwyn****:   Thank you! Blushes madly.  I've never considered screenplay writing and I'm still waiting for inspiration to write a novel, Jack and Snape keep getting in the way.  Thank you again and I hope you like this one too.**

**Sophie**:  I hope this is quick enough for you and I hope you continue to read it.  Thanks for making me smile. And keeping me on my toes!

**Hellyn****:  Well we moved and now I can sit back and relax!  HAHAHAHA!  I still have unpacking to do, but I've shoved it all under the stairs and just hope no one opens the cupboard door or she'll be snowed under by the boxes that will come tumbling out.  I hope you still like Beaumont, he's going to get a lot more evil and D'Mornay will be running a close second.  Beaumont will be what true pirates were really all about, not the Disney'd version… I just hope I can fit it into a PG-13 without going over that rating… but I really don't want it to be an R.  Maybe that'll be a chapter for Aff.net… thanks for your review.. made me happy.  Oh and happy munching your way through the days… and there's always more than one calendar out there if it doesn't last… **

**KrissXed**: Thank you.  I think you're right about Sparrow dancing around the room it just kinda leapt off my fingers as I was writing.  Originally it was going to lead to an 'incident' but I changed my mind… As for Norrington; I love the man.  And I'm quickly finding that I want him to have a bigger and bigger part in this story… Oh happy thoughts about a sequel… I hope they include Norrington again… Jack and Norrington on the same screen… goes off into swooning fantasies.

**Braveheart**: Thanks!  You made me blush and smile and happy!  The action is on its way… if you've read my other stories you'll probably see a pattern… slow…slower…slowest…quick…quicker…quickest…stop. Sounds like a dance! I try to even it out a little but my fingers do the tapping and I just obey! Hope you continue to enjoy this…

Thank you again and hope you all keep well and happy.

Take care of yourselves.

Oh and I just had to add this: 

**_Reality is merely an illusion; albeit a very persistent one_**.

_Albert Einstein._

I think he was writing about all future fan-fiction authors don't you?


	11. Parley

Usual Disclaimer:  Not mine.

A great big thank you to Betsy for reading through and finding the many and varied mistakes… any remaining ones are all mine and I take sole responsibility for them!  ;-)

**Right!  _Little_**_ **warning**… and it is a ****__little one... Beaumont is an evil toad and in this chapter he is quite nasty.  Nothing stomach wrenching or cringe inducing unless you are ****__very sensitive.  But it is there, so fair warning._

I think that's all…. Just hope you all enjoy it…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Norrington looked down at Nell's bent head resting against his shoulder as she slept.

"We're sailing again," he said quietly to Bryant who was sat on Nell's other side, his head leaning back against the hold, eyes shut.

"Storm's abated too," Bryant replied not opening his eyes.

Norrington peered into the gloomy depth of the other brig.  He was disconcerted to see about half of his crew were slumped where they stood.  They were so tightly packed that there wasn't even room to sit down, let alone fall to the floor when they lost consciousness.

Jimmy groaned and shifted restlessly as he regained consciousness.

His movements woke Nell, who sat up hurriedly, her eyes glassy as she looked around her wildly.

"Jimmy?"

Jimmy moved away from them, groaning as the movement brought intense pain to his shoulder.

He crouched, his hand going to the bound wound on his shoulder.

"Where?" he looked up out of pain blurred eyes, completely disorientated.

"Rest easy lad." Bryant moved forward as Jimmy looked up at them. "You've been shot."

Realisation dawned in his eyes as his memory came back to him.  He looked quickly around him and then back at Nell.

"Pa?"

Nell shook her head, her eyes tearing up, deciding then and there to say nothing about his father being shot.  She had no idea what had happened to Soames but she couldn't tell him she had seen him shot, she just didn't have that kind of courage.

"I'm sorry Jimmy.  I really don't know." At least she was truthful in that.

"Where are we?" he asked next and then he suddenly realised who Nell was sitting between.

"In the brig of the _Relentless_," Norrington spoke firmly. "The ship has been commandeered by another pirate."  
Jimmy looked at Nell and then, turning, he looked at the sailors in the other brig.  
 "Poor buggers," he muttered and looked back at Nell. "Capt'n and Pa will come for us, I'm sure of it," he said firmly and Nell could see he was convinced of this.

Nell nodded, unable to stop the tears creeping over her face.

Jimmy stared at Norrington distrustfully and moved his hand to Nell's knee.

"They didn't' try and 'urt you did they?" he asked carefully, keeping his weary gaze on Norrington.

"Mister Bryant took care of you Jimmy.  They saved your life," Nell said, not at all surprised by the complete look of shock that filled his face, followed by weary nervousness.

"Why?" he asked them, eyes darting between Bryant and Norrington.

Norrington regarded him silently, mentally wondering when he had ever seen a dirtier, more untidy lad.

"We couldn't just let you die lad," Norrington said quietly, his blue eyes intent on the lad who was starting to sway with the exertion of sitting upright. "Lie down and let Bryant look at your wound.  It has been stitched up as best as possible, but the risk of infection is high." Norrington's voice was firm and authorative and Jimmy found himself obeying in much the same manner he did Jack or his father.

Bryant lifted the torn shirt from his shoulder, making the boy grit his teeth at the pain.

Nell could see, even in the relative gloom, how red and painful it looked with the dark stitches running unevenly down the length of the cut Bryant had made.

Bryant re-covered the wound and looked at Norrington.

"With any luck the salt from the sea water will help," he said quietly and restrained Jimmy gently when he tried to sit back up.

Before anyone could say anything else the hold was thrown open and six pirates armed with swords and loaded pistols came stomping down.

The door to the other brig was thrown open and the sailors were herded out; the ones that fell were left lying on the floor of the brig.

Nell watched in horror as the ones still conscious were herded up the steps by three of the pirates.

"Get up!"

One of the pirates rattled the bars of the brig and barked at the three of them crouched on the floor. "And get the lad up as well.  Capt'n wants you all on deck."

Nell and Bryant helped Jimmy to his feet, but he shook their hands off him and he lifted his head as he walked with them out of the brig and up onto the deck.  The pride in his face and the way he refused to give in gave Nell a little courage to do the same.

The change in weather was astonishing and the sun was instantly warming as they came out into the open.

It took a while for Nell to be able to see after coming from the dark brig but she was aware that Jimmy was beside her and they were both flanked by Norrington and Bryant.

Beaumont came down from the Quarterdeck and up to them.

"Well well." He smirked, "have you looked behind us yet?" he inquired of Norrington.

They all looked behind them and Nell felt intense relief flow through her.  She closed her eyes as she saw the striking black sails and colours of the _Black Pearl_.  She had her sweeps out and although she was still some distance behind them, Nell knew they were getting closer.

"Bitten off more than you can chew, I think," Norrington spoke softly, turning back to look at Beaumont. "You'll never outrun the _Pearl_.  She's the fastest ship in the Caribbean."

Beaumont smiled with amusement but something flickered in his eyes.

"Is that why you've never managed to capture her?" he asked Norrington lazily and saw the flood of colour that burned his face before his composure returned.

"I see I've hit a sore spot," he said to Norrington.

"You've touched a sore spot with Sparrow.  Do you really think he'll let you get away with this?" asked Norrington calmly.

"I wasn't aware he holds you in such high regard, Norry." Beaumont began to pace in front of them.  He stopped when he saw Jimmy.

"He doesn't.  But he won't let you attack one of his own and get away with it.  He's not like other pirates," Norrington replied. "He's the best pirate I've ever seen." His voice lowered as he clearly insulted the other man.

Beaumont flushed with anger and reaching forward gripped Jimmy by his injured shoulder.

The lad howled in pain as Beaumont dragged him forward.

Nell reacted instantly and caught hold of Beaumont's arm.

"Let him go!" she cried out.

Beaumont looked at her and smiled cruelly as Bryant caught her arm and pulled her back against him.

"Is this the kind of crew he has?" Beaumont looked down at where Jimmy had sunk to his knees; tears pouring down his face as the older man clenched his hand into his shoulder. "Children at playing pirates?"

"He is a child." Norrington spoke calmly, but his clenched hands gave away a little of his anger. "Let him go."

"Hurting children doesn't make you a better pirate; it just makes you a coward," Nell snapped at him as she held tightly the arm that Bryant had around her waist.

Beaumont looked at her and let go of Jimmy and moved towards her.

Jimmy sank to his knees sweat breaking out as pain wrenched through him.

"And you know all about how good pirates can be don't you, Helen dear?"

Nell said nothing as she shrank back against Bryant as his arm tightened around her.

"No words of defiance?" Beaumont stepped closer to her.  Nell shrank back even more, unaware of how tightly pressed to Bryant she was now.  The top of her head came to just below his chin as her back was pressed tightly to him.  Bryant's arm was still around her waist, his fingers clenched into the material of her britches at her hip.

Beaumont's eyes dropped to Bryant's hand and a cruel smirk crossed his face.

"And now you are aware of how good the King's Navy is, I see.  My, how you do get around considering your previous devotions."

Bryant stiffened behind her but he didn't loosen his grip on her, aware of how much she was relying on him to keep her upright.

Nell shook her head, her knees shaking as fear crawled through every vein turning her blood to ice.

"I wonder if you'd be willing to show my crew how good _you are?" he looked around as several of the crew began to laugh appreciatively._

"They seem quite willing." He looked back at her and stepped forward again till he was inches away from her.  "Mayhap we can have some fun?"

Bryant backed up slightly taking Nell will him but he stopped sharply when he felt the cold blade of a sword prick his neck.

Nell whimpered as Beaumont reached out and ran a finger down her cheek.

"You always were more trouble than you were worth," he muttered. "I was very short-sighted in using you in the first place.  You are too much like your mother.  I don't like making mistakes Helen.  And you are one big mistake that needs rectifying."

"All this chit-chat isn't getting you farther away from Sparrow." Norrington stepped forward to Beaumont, ignoring the dozen or so drawn pistols that were aimed at him as he moved, intent on drawing Beaumont's attention away from Nell.

Beaumont turned icy eyes on him and raised a black eyebrow.

"Who says I want to run from him?  He has something else of mine that I intend to get back." He turned and motioned to Tristan to step forward.

Nell looked across at where the other man had been stood, leaning back against the bulwarks, looking for all the world as if he were watching some amusing play.

He pushed himself away from the bulwarks and came towards Beaumont, his eyes on Nell.

"What do you think we should do with the lad?"  Beaumont asked him.

 "Throw him over?" he suggested lazily.

 "You can't!  He'll drown!  Don't.  Please don't." She wrenched herself away from Bryant and rushed to stand in front of Jimmy protectively.  Bryant moved to follow her but rough hands caught his arms and he was forced to his knees.  Norrington clenched his fists tighter, knowing that if he made the wrong move he'd kill them all instantly.  He tried to make eye contact with Bryant but the pirate behind him had his head forced downwards as he held a pistol to the back of his neck.

Nell looked from Jimmy to Bryant and back to where the _Pearl_ was gaining but still not close enough to be of any help.

"If we'd had more time it would have been interesting to see which of them you'd be willing to save given a choice," Tristan mused as he watched Nell's obvious distress at seeing Bryant threatened. "And how _far_ you'd be willing to go to save them."

Nell glared at him, aware that he was playing one of his games, aware that they both viewed this as nothing more than a game, a sport.  They were just sport to them and she realised that the more they responded to their moves the more they enjoyed their game.  Anger crept into her mind slowly, edging past the fear until she was able to look directly at him without shaking too much.

"Are you really willing to see how far Captain Sparrow will go to claim Jimmy back alive?  And are you really willing to see his revenge if Jimmy is killed?"

"I've already seen what Sparrow will do to a man that breaks his code," Beaumont said quietly, the cruel amusement gone from his voice to leave it blank and emotionless.

Nell frowned, aware of Jimmy getting to his feet behind her.  His wound was bleeding again and the blood loss combined with the pain was making him very shaky.  But he staggered to stand beside Nell.

"And that were just for tryin'," Jimmy slurred "If ye've 'urt 'er…"

Nell saw Tristan move forward to hit Jimmy but she stepped sideways without even thinking, intent on shielding Jimmy.  Tristan's fist connected with the side of her head and she went down with a cry of pain.

Norrington moved instantly, growling, but the pistol aimed at him was pressed into his temple and he dared not move again.

Jimmy crouched beside where Nell was lying on her side.  Pain seemed to explode through every vein in her face and down her neck to her arms.  She shook her head as her vision blurred and then came back into sharp focus.  She could see blood dripping down onto the deck as she pushed herself up onto her arms.

"Miss Nell?" Jimmy reached forward and gave a howl of outrage mixed with pain when he was forcibly dragged backwards by a pirate as Tristan waved him aside so he could crouch down next to Nell.

He took her chin in his hand and, using his other hand he helped her to sit up.  Her fingers went to her face and she felt the blood from a cut under her eye.

"My ring." Tristan shrugged but there was no apology in his voice or face, just wry amusement.  He took her upper arms and stood, bringing her up with him.  Too shaken and still reeling from the pain in her head, she could do no more than just hang limply in his grip.

"We really should get on with our plans before Sparrow gets any closer," Tristan said to Beaumont.

"Quite!" he agreed and turning, began to bark orders at the rest of his crew.

Nell watched in dawning horror as several pirates began dragging the barely conscious sailors towards the side of the ship that faced the _Pearl_.  It occurred to her that sometime in their coming above deck, the anchor had been lowered and the ship turned so that they were now side on to the rapidly approaching _Pearl_.

She cried out as they took them to the sides of the ship and tied them over the edges so that they were hanging down above the water, suspended by their wrists, forming a human shield.

Two more pirates took Bryant and Norrington and they were dragged, struggling, to the edges.

Beaumont crossed to Nell and motioned with his hand for Tristan to let her go.

"Now do you see what a mess you've made?" he asked her quietly. "This is all your doing, my dear.  If only you'd stayed at the convent like a good girl."

Nell looked at him and fury built in her that over-ruled her fear.  She spat at him full in his face.  He reacted instantly and back-handed her sharply.  Pain exploded in her face as she stumbled backwards into the arms of Tristan again.

"String the boy up," Beaumont barked at some of the pirates.

She looked up and saw Jimmy being dragged to his feet.  He was tied to the mast and she saw with some relief that he had once again slipped into unconsciousness.  
 "Ready the canons and run up the white flag.  Let's see if Sparrow will parley with us." Beaumont shouted out.

Tristan set Nell onto her feet and let go of her arms.

"You really must stop throwing yourself at me," he said cheerfully and it finally dawned on Nell that both Beaumont and Tristan were mad.  Not just slightly unbalanced as Jack appeared to be, but completely, dangerously insane.

Nell moved away from Tristan and grabbed the side to keep upright.  She could see the _Pearl_ getting closer; no flags other than the Jolly Roger were flying.

She began praying with all her might that Jack would get them out of this.  She could hear the groans of the men below her and it curled into a black sickness in her stomach that had her head spinning.

She looked down, seeing the agony clearly etched on the faces of the sailors.  She saw Bryant and Norrington almost immediately below her and helplessness flowed through her.

Suddenly an order was given behind her that had her turning in sheer horror.  A scream left her lips and she flailed with all her might as two pirates grabbed her and tied a rope around her waist.  Their intent was clear as one lifted her over his shoulder and, with a grunt, threw her over the edge of the bulwarks.

Her scream was intense and bloodcurdling as she fell towards the still slightly choppy waters below, only to be halted violently as the rope tightened around her stomach and jerked her into the side.

Nell hung there facing outwards, the rope cutting painfully into her stomach, and the thin material of the shirt and the open fabric of Norrington's topcoat doing nothing to ease the pain of her full weight on the rope.

The fall had cut her screams off as the air had left her lungs on a grunt.

"Think yerself lucky yer not 'anging by yer arms like yer friends," the pirate that threw her over shouted down at her.

Nell frantically tried to gain some sort of purchase with her feet to relieve the pain in her stomach.

"Lift… feet." A hushed hoarse voice came from her right.

Nell turned her head and through the tears in her eyes she saw Norrington, his face was etched in agony, sweat running down his face.  His arms were up stretched over his head, wrists bound together and then tied to the ropes hanging down.  She could see every muscle in his arms pronounced as he hung there.

"Ledge." He was having trouble breathing; the effect of his weight on his arms was crushing his chest.

She looked down and saw the heels of his boots were wedged onto a small ledge that ran around the ship's hull.  It was no more than a decorative detail and could have been no more than a finger length in width, but it was enough to relieve some of the intense pressure on their arms.

She scrambled with her feet; every dip and rise the ship made through the waves was enough to have her whimpering in pain.  Her boots finally found the ledge and she dug her heels down, her legs taking some of the weight from her stomach.  Her arms above her head with her hands clenched around the rope as she tried to hold her weight up.

She looked towards the approaching _Pearl_ and began to pray out loud.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hock cursed fluently and bounded up to the Quarterdeck, the spyglass in his hand.

"Capt'n." He stopped in front of Jack and held out the spyglass. "You oughta see this," he said darkly.

Jack took the glass, knowing from Hock's voice that he wasn't going to like what he saw.

Gibbs took the wheel from him and he stepped forwards bringing the glass to his eye.

He scanned the edges of the ship, his eyes seeing the line of nearly naked sailors that Beaumont had hung over the edge of the ship.  He followed the line to the end, his mouth forming a thin line of fury as he saw first Bryant and then Norrington and then, his stomach dropped and his mouth went dry when he saw the hanging figure of Nell.

Jack's fingers clenched around the spyglass as he realised without a doubt that it was Nell.  Her head was hanging forwards; her long hair had come adrift and was hanging forward as well.  He could see that the rope was not tied around her wrists as with the others, but around her stomach and a small amount of relief flowed through him.  Had she been hanging with her arms above her head and no purchase for her feet, she would surely be dead before he could get to her.

He made himself look back along the line of sailors.  There was no sign of Jimmy.  Raising the glass slightly he scanned the decks till he saw Jimmy tied to the mast.  His jaw clenched as he watched intently, searching for Beaumont.  He saw the tall dark man standing next to another man that had to be D'Mornay, judging by their dress.

He looked back at Nell before closing his eyes and lowering the spyglass.

He turned and looked at Hock, Gibbs and Will in front of him.  Hock had told them both what he had seen while Jack had been looking through the glass.  All three of them wore expressions of anger mixed with horror.

Jack looked back over his shoulder for a few moments before looking back at them, no humour anywhere on his face or in his eyes.

"He wants to parley, so first we'll parley." He handed the spyglass to Hock and stepped forwards swaying slightly as he moved around them. "And then we'll kill them all.  No mercy," he muttered as he passed them.

"Jack?" Will looked at him in concern but he ignored Will's gaze.

 "Mister Gibbs, double check the canons. Mister Hock, make sure every man knows his place and Will… keep Elizabeth locked up somewhere.  I do not want to run the risk of Beaumont getting hold of her…." Jack stopped and frowned.  He patted his pockets as if looking for something.

Gibbs held out a tankard of rum to Jack who took it with a nod of appreciation.  He took a swig, looked at it and then took another swing before returning it.

"When you've finished that I'll tell you the plan," he slurred and turning walked away, his usual swaggering gait still in place.  He stopped, looked back over his shoulder and frowned "I'll be in my cabin."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well." Beaumont raised an eyebrow as he finally looked upon the Captain of the _Black Pearl_.

"He's shorter than I expected," he remarked to Tristan, disappointment showing in his voice.

"And a lot more… strange," Tristan replied, eyeing the many beads and trinkets that were woven into the black hair of the man on the other ship.  The red band around his hair looked stained and the kohl that lines his black eyes gave him a sinister look.  He was unsmiling as he looked across at them.  One hand on his hip, the other hand on the handle of his pistol.

"He is, isn't he?" Beaumont remarked. "A fop, I'd say… except that his reputation says otherwise."

"Care to get the parley over and done with quickly, mate? Mayhap even just skip right along to the part where I kill you, relieve you of your crew overload and sink your ship?  I do have an island waiting for me." Jack shouted out to them, breaking into their conversation, his hands dancing as he spoke.

Beaumont's eyebrows went up and he stepped forward ready to do battle.

"Well, that's mighty kind of you," he called back "But I'll have to decline on your offer and point out to you that I hold all the cards, so to speak."

"And what cards would they be mate?" Jack called out.

"I have your boy, the lad Jimmy.  And …" Beaumont stepped forward and taking a knife from his pocket he leaned over and held the knife to the rope that was holding Nell up.

But neither Jack, nor the others made any movement that it concerned them at all.  Had Beaumont been closer he'd have seen Will's hand clenched below the bulwarks and the muscle that ticked in Hock's jaw.  But no other signs were given that his actions had meant anything to them.

"Now don't be too hasty there," Jack called out cheerfully, his usual drunken slur present and completely convincing. "You need her just as much as I do and for the same reasons," Jack shouted back "I really don't think you want to do something that stupid, mate."

Beaumont stopped and straightened.  He turned to Tristan and pulled a face of disbelief at him.  Tristan moved forwards and leant close to Beaumont whispered in his ear.

"Call his bluff.  Cut the rope and let her fall."

"You really think he's bluffing?  The man sounds drunk!" Beaumont hissed back angrily.

"It was you that told me not to underestimate him.  Call his bluff," Tristan insisted softly.

"And what then?" Beaumont replied snapping at him. "Lose the only hold we have over him?  I do not want to have to fire on that ship.  I want her for us Tristan.  She's a beauty and I _will be her Captain." Beaumont's voice became slightly petulant before he cleared his throat._

Tristan nodded calmly and smiled at him.

"We will have the ship, James.  Don't worry.  We still have the boy and the way he reacts to her will tell us exactly how to proceed with the lad."

Beaumont quickly thought over the options and narrowed his eyes.

"Let's see shall we?" he murmured and turned back to face Jack, an evil smile on his face.

"I'm afraid you've been mistaken.  I have no need for Helen anymore and neither do you." He flicked the knife expertly catching it. "I believe that we can come to a satisfying conclusion that will be beneficial to us all."

Jack blinked and frowned.

"That's my line!" he complained to Will. "He's stolen my line.  I should kill him for that alone," he raised his voice and called out to Beaumont.

"What do you have in mind?"

He moved back a pace, watching Jack's reaction closely, but the man was giving nothing away.

"I suggest a little exchange might be in order and I must say you'll be getting the better deal.  I'll release all the soldiers, your boy and even Helen… in exchange for the items you took from her."

Jack brought his fingers to his chin and contemplatively tugged on his braids.

"Let me see if I've got this straight," he replied. "I give back Nell's effects to you and you give us young Jimmy, Nell, all the red-coats and the Commodore and his good lieutenant."

Beaumont nodded, watching, as Jack seemed to be considering the deal.

Jack snapped his fingers together.  
 "Seems to me that whatever Nell had must be quite precious to you," Jack stated his head inclined to one side. "Why else parley with us?"

"Why indeed Captain Sparrow?" agreed Beaumont.

"Also seems to me that you're holding a lot on the value of your … exchange." Jack fingered his braids and then spread his arms wide. "I'm assuming that you've been hiding in England for a while and I think it's made you a little soft round the edges somewhat.  Me?" Jack gestured widely bowing slightly at the waist. "I'm a pirate mate.  Not given to caring much about anything except me own lot, if you get my drift."

Beaumont stiffened with anger; he hadn't expected Sparrow to be so laid back, so disinterested about the whole affair.  It seemed he hadn't been far wrong when he'd told Nell that he wouldn't be interested in her any longer.  He tried once last time.

"According to Helen she's been warming your bed for you; surely you wouldn't be willing to give that up now?"

Jack's eyes briefly lowered to where Nell was still hanging over the edge.  Her head was lowered but he was in no doubt that she could hear everything that was being shouted between the two ships.

"C'mon mate!" Jack spread his arms once more. "There's plenty more wenches in the inns." He allowed a smirk to cross his face. "Not that I wasn't grateful to her but she's hardly irreplaceable, especially as, if as you say, she holds no further use to find the gold."

His eyes flickered downwards but she made no movement that she'd heard him.

Beaumont felt irritation flow through him.  He had never dealt with quite such a laid back, irreverent man and he could see no indication on either his face or the faces of the men on his ship that would make him think it was all an act.

"Such bravado, Sparrow." Beaumont tried again. "Especially coming from the pirate who sacked Nassau without firing a shot.  Surely such a humane pirate won't allow a woman to drown?"

Jack placed his palms together and shrugged at him, a wide smirk on his face.

"What can I say?  I was low on shot that day, didn't fancy wasting any when I didn't have to."

Beaumont shook his head in frustration; it became obvious to him that he'd never win a war of words.

"Have it your way then, Sparrow," Beaumont called and with one quick movement he motioned with his arm behind him and Joe cut Jimmy down from the mast.  He dragged him forwards and smacked him lightly to wake him up.  Jimmy began to struggle till he saw the _Pearl_ and he smirked.

"Told ye 'e'd come fer us," he slurred and earned a smack around the back of his head from Joe.

Beaumont took Jimmy from Joe and forced him to his knees, his arms were re-bound behind his back by Joe.

"I don't think you're taking me seriously, Sparrow," Beaumont shouted and none of the lazy tone was in his voice now. "Perhaps a demonstration that I mean business."

He drew out his knife again and with a quick flick what was left of Jimmy's shirt was torn from his body.  The wound on his shoulder was angry and inflamed, the stitches had torn slightly and fresh blood was seeping out.

Beaumont brought the knife to the wound, close but not touching it.

Jimmy began to shake in fear, his eyes searching out Jack's.

"Don't force me, Sparrow.  It'll be no hardship for me to see him bleed."

Jack's face closed and no emotion showed at all as he looked at Jimmy, he could see the boy tried hard to look brave but he was close to retching.

"What is it you want, Beaumont?" Jack's voice had taken on a hard edge making Beaumont smile.

He looked back at Tristan and grinned at him, mouthing the words 'progress' before turning back to Jack.

"Just Nell's effects." He smiled. "Oh, and your ship would be nice.  While I admire the Commodore his, it's not quite as… worthy as yours."

"You're a bit above your station I think, mate," Jack called.

Beaumont let out an exasperated grunt and lifting the dagger indicated to Joe.

"Cut them loose!" he said angrily.

Joe moved forwards and sliced through the rope holding Nell up before moving to the Commodore and Bryant.  He managed to cut both of them free before a shot from Gibbs pistol killed him on the spot.

Everything seemed to happen at once after that, Hock roared in anger as in one fluid movement he dived smoothly down into the waters below them.

Beaumont brought his dagger down to stab Jimmy in the heart when he felt something slam into his arm making him loose his grip on the dagger.  It took him a few seconds to register that he had been shot and when he did register it, all hell had broken loose on board the _Relentless_ and it was all he could do to swing his sword up and around to block the sword of Gibbs who had swung across with the rest of the _Pearl's_ crew.

A shouting rang in his ears and with a sudden feeling that he had bitten off more than he could chew he realised they were shouting "No mercy".

He turned and fighting with a skill born of constant practise he made his way to Tristan.  He could see that the Pearl's crew would quickly overpower his own crew so it was time to revert into Plan B.  His crew were tired from the crossing from England and unused to fighting other pirates.  Sparrow's crew on the other hand seemed to live for this, judging from the shouts of 'No Mercy' that went up every time one of his crew was killed.

Beaumont could see that Jack was trying to fight his way through to him and he couldn't afford to have Jack reach him.  He ducked behind one of the sails that had fallen and turning ran through a pirate from the Pearl that was fighting Tristan.

"Burn her!" he ordered Tristan "Burn her and spread the word to jump ship." He barked out and made his way to the where they had already placed out powder.

He looked backwards as Tristan disappeared below deck.  He offered a short silent prayer that not only would this plan work but that both of them would live to see it through.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hock couldn't see her as the downward thrust of his weight kept him going.  He frantically turned trying to spot her in the clear waters.  Swimming downwards he suddenly spotted her white shirt and he realised she was on the bottom.  Ignoring the growing pain in his lungs from need of air he forced himself downwards until he could grip her arm and then using his feet he pushed himself upwards keeping her with him.  He fought his way to the top, bringing her to the side of the ship, she was unconscious and to his despair her eyes were open.

He looked upwards frantically treading water and trying to keep them both above water.  He saw Dwent looking out for him and relief flowed through him as he threw down a rope.  He caught it and tied it around her bruised and bleeding waist.  He signalled to Dwent, his eyes on the _Relentless_ as he saw the pirates fighting viciously, the moment the rope was tied around her and Dwent started to drew her upwards, Hock turned and diving back down began to look for Norrington and Bryant.  But he held little hope of finding them alive.  He just hoped that Nell would be faring better now Dwent had her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
A/N:  Okay so my fingers completely ran away with themselves over this one.  I just hope you enjoyed it.  I'm no good at writing at fight scenes as I don't fence myself ;-)

Thank you to everyone who gets this far and hasn't fallen asleep!  Just hope you enjoyed it!

**GylzGirl****: Thank you!  I hope you like this one too and that Norrington isn't too out of character!**

**Shasjin**** Saber:  Wow!  What can I say *blushes*.  I'm glad that you enjoyed it so far and I hope it continues to rock your tacos. ;-)**

**Calendar**: Thank you!  Hope this does it for you too.

**Sophie:** Thank you, thank you!  I really don't know many more chapters there will be, although I've written the last chapter so I know how it ends, just not sure how it gets there! ;-)

**Lan**:** Nell/Jack chemistry will back soon.  I was originally going to have Beaumont take her all the way to the island.  But he's too cruel and he would have killed them all before they got there so I really had to have Jack catching up.  I just hope you continue to enjoy this.  Thank you!**

**Daelyan**** Sandheaver:  What a great pen-name!  Thank you for your review! *blushes*  I've actually had a hard time trying to see which way Jack's crew would go, but I wanted them to be like Jack in a way and possess some sort of moral code albeit a slightly deranged one.  So I figured that they'd fight for one of their own, especially one whose just become a part of the crew as a real 'man' ;-) and the son of one of them to boot.  But I hope you like this one too.**

**Lilitaliandragon**:   Thank you!  Not sure if this one is all that long but I hope you like it anyway.

**Jess**: Thank you!  I have to admit that I trawl through looking for good POTC stories as well.  Hope you like this one too. 

**Twilight Whisper:** Jack to the Rescue!!! Hope you like it and thank you for making me smile.

**Pika**** Pika:  Thank you!  I do get worried sometimes, cause as my hubby tells me, my imagination isn't so much overactive and hyperactive, so I think my fingers runs away with me, but I hope you like it anyway.**

**KrissXed****: Sorry you haven't been well!  Hope you're feeling better.  We've had the cold/fluy thing here so my sympathies to you.  I hope that you liked this one, especially had Norrington had a large part.  It was hard writing him in this scene, trying to keep in character in a scene that he hasn't been in is canon as you have no guidelines to follow. Thank you.**

**Braveheart**: wow!  I'm touched.  Thank you and sorry for the errors.  Grammar and I have never been on very good terms, we have agreed to disagree many times! ;-)  Hope you like this though!

**BlackWidow**: Thank you, you made me feel warm and happy.  I hope you continue to like it.

Thanks to everyone whether you review or not.

Have a great day wherever you are and take care of yourselves.


	12. An Accord

Usual Disclaimer and a big thank you to Betsy for beta-reading this for me.  She's poorly at the moment so "Get well!" soon. *hugs*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Beaumont felt the cold press of metal to his temple and instantly stilled. Tristan behind him fell to his knees as a pistol was pressed to his temple at the same time.

Beaumont raised his hands in the air slowly.

"Gentlemen!" he implored, "Surely we can discuss this."

"If it were up to me you'd be joining your crew at the bottom of Davey Jones Locker." Will spoke coldly as he held his pistol to Beaumont's head. "But it's not.  Although I doubt whether Captain Sparrow will be any  easier on you."

Gibbs moved forward and bound their arms behind their backs as Will and Timms kept their pistols trained on their heads.

"Now get up!" snarled Will, "And call out for your crew to surrender or I won't wait to see what Jack does to you."

Beaumont moved forward as Tristan stumbled to his feet.

"DO IT!" shouted Will.  

"WE SURRENDER!" Beaumont shouted and wasn't at all surprised to see the few remaining pirates from his ship down their swords, almost immediately bringing their hands in the air.

Jack came across the deck, his hand on Jimmy's arm as he limped along, clearly in a lot of pain and suffering from blood loss.  Jack's face darkened when he saw the bound and captive figure of Beaumont.

He looked at Gibbs briefly.

"Get young Jimmy back to the _Pearl_." He instructed him.

"Where's Miss Nell?" Jimmy asked anxiously, his voice cracking slightly as he looked around him.

"Mister Hock dived in after her and took her aboard the _Pearl_.  Now get along," Jack spoke, not taking his eyes of Beaumont.

Gibbs led the lad away and Jack still watched the man silently.

"What do you want done Jack?" Will spoke softly and moved forward, his pistol still held threateningly towards them. "Shall we kill them yet?"

"No." Jack shook his head. "We wait for the opportune moment, mate."

Will nodded but looked confused a second later.

"What opportune moment?" he asked.

"THE opportune moment." Jack rolled his eyes at Will. "Get them back aboard the _Pearl_ and lock them in the brig." He turned from them, not looking back and shouted orders for Beaumont's crew to be set adrift in the small boats from the _Relentless_ without oars.

Two of Jack's crew came running up to him out of breath and worried.

"The ship is on fire below deck," one of them panted.  "It's only a matter of time before it 'its the ammunition store room.  Place will blow sky 'igh and we'll all be bugger'd."

Jack swung into motion calling for all speed on evacuating the ship.  The remaining Redcoats that were still hanging over the edge were cut free and brought aboard the _Pearl_ while Beaumont's crew was set adrift. 

The moment the last pirate was aboard the _Pearl_, the grappling hooks were cut and the _Pearl_ was brought about and away from the _Relentless_.

Jack looked around him at the nearly naked surviving Redcoats.  It was clear to see that very few of them would last for much longer.  He could only guess at what they had to endure; his thoughts were broken by the sight of a dripping wet Commodore and his lieutenant slumped against the bulwarks, coughing and spluttering as they brought up the water that had gone into their lungs and stomach.  

Hock came towards him, dripping wet and clearly out of breath.

"Capt'n," he wheezed before bending forward at the waist, hands going to his knees as he tried to regain his breath.

Jack looked back at the _Relentless_ as the fires broke out onto the upper deck and soon spread up the masts.

"Bring out the sweeps," he called to Gibbs.  "I don't want to be anywhere near when she blows!"

He turned back to where Hock was straightening up, his breathing slowly returning to normal.

"Get yourself dried and rested, Mister Hock." Jack stepped forward and placed his arm around the taller pirate, making Hock bend forwards again slightly.  "My gratitude for retrieving Miss Nell," Jack said quietly.

"I wouldn't see anything happen to her Capt'n, none of the crew would," Hock said slowly, "She's kinda grown on us."

Jack nodded and stepped away from Hock; suddenly aware he was getting himself wet.  He brushed the drops of water from his arm and waved Hock away.

He saw Norrington struggle to his feet, his usually proud face a mask of despair as he saw his flagship burning.

His eyes caught Norrington's and he placed his hands together in sympathy.  He may dislike the Commodore, but he did know how it felt to lose one's ship.

Norrington stepped forward and found himself facing the end of a drawn pistol.

Bryant, immediate to react, went for his own pistol only to growl when he realised he didn't have one.

Jack stepped forward waving at Timms to lower the pistol.

"The Commodore and his men are guests aboard the _Pearl_," he slurred, his hands dancing as he swaggered across to Norrington.

If Timms was surprised at Jack's announcement it didn't show on his face as he lowered his pistol.

"Aye Capt'n," Timms said and stuck his pistol back into the waistband of his trousers.

"What are you going to do with us Sparrow?" demanded Norrington, his face etched with weariness and pain.  He still held extreme distrust and dislike for the pirate in front of him.

"Nothing that will cause you harm. Or at least not straight away, anyway," Jack replied; he inclined his head and narrowed his eyes at them.

"Mister Timms, show the good Commodore and his lieutenant to Will's cabin and find them some clothes that are dry." Jack gave the Commodore the once over and smirked before turning and swaggering off towards his own cabin, intent on finding Nell.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nell winced as Benjamin cut the shirt from her midriff.  She was still soaking wet and was starting to shiver.  Lady Clarence drew a blanket around her shoulders and Nell caught it closer.

"Thank you," she said and winced again as pain shot through her bruised jaw line.

"Keep still, please, Miss." Benjamin spoke quietly, his accent thick Jamaican.  She looked down at his bent head over her wounded stomach.  His skin was the blackest she had ever seen.  It was so black it almost shined blue; his hair was tightly coiled curls and looked wiry.  He looked up at her and she was struck by how brown his eyes were and white his teeth were.  He was exceptionally good looking with a firm, strong, handsome face and she found herself staring at him.

He grinned at her and bent back over her stomach.

"You'll be feelin' that for awhile, Miss," he said, and Nell winced as he lifted the material of her trousers slightly to see the extent of the rope burns.

"What can you do?" asked Lady Clarence peering down at the burns and gashes on Nell's otherwise white skin.

"First things first.  We need to get you out of these wet clothes before you chill."

Nell gaped at him and he laughed at her.

"'Tis alright, Miss.  I'm sure her ladyship here will be of assistance.  I will be outside until you call." He got up, and Lady Clarence waited until the door was shut before she helped Nell out of her wet clothes.  

She whimpered as she sank back on the bed several minutes later dressed in dry undergarments that Lady Clarence had brought with her.

"I'll get him back again," Lady Clarence said quietly and Nell looked at her, aware that something had changed in the time she had been aboard the _Relentless_.  The arrogant air had gone from her face and her eyes were softer.

"What is it?" asked Nell without thinking.

Lady Clarence looked at her surprised.

"What?" she asked blinking.

"You seem…"

Lady Clarence smiled and her eyes glazed slightly before she looked back down at Nell.

"I won't be needing your offer anymore," she said.

"What?" Nell frowned and winced as the pain in her stomach rippled throughout her body.

"I'll tell you later," she said, and to Nell's eternal shock she winked at her before calling out for Benjamin to return.

Nell was unable to ask any more as Benjamin came back in with something that looked like a needle and thread in his hands.

"What's that for?" demanded Nell sharply as all thoughts of Lady Clarence disappeared.

"You need stitching up in places across your stomach," he said matter-of-factly. "The rope cut you badly as well as burning you."

Before Nell had chance to say anything the door opened and Jack came swaggering in. Nell looked up at him just as Benjamin wiped the cloth across her stomach.

She gasped aloud as the intense pain racked through her.

Jack came striding across, his face blank of any emotions as he looked over Benjamin's' shoulder at her stomach.  He made a face at the bloody burnt skin and looked at Lady Clarence, who had gone a pale shade of green.

"I got to stitch in places, Capt'n," Benjamin spoke quietly, and Nell froze in fear.

"No.  Please no." She tried to move backwards but the pain in her stomach was too intense.

Jack looked at Benjamin and nodded quietly before looking at Lady Clarence.

"You'd be better off on deck helping Elizabeth with the soldiers," he said quietly, and Lady Clarence shrugged at Nell before leaving the room quickly.

Benjamin rinsed out his cloth in the warm fresh water and looked back at Jack.  
 "Fair weather." He laughed and looked back at Nell. "Ready?"

"No." she shook her head. "Not really."

"I have just the thing," Jack informed her and with a flourish brought out a bottle of rum and, opening it, handed it to her.

"I'll clean these as best as I can, but I've got to stop infection setting in and the bleeding." Benjamin looked at her with pity in his eyes.

 "Drink enough of that and I promise that you won't feel a thing." Jack knelt beside her. "Trust me."

Nell took the bottle with a shaky hand as she saw Benjamin get up to organise the needle he'd need.

"It's just a little scratch isn't it?" she asked Jack, trying to sound hopeful. "Surely stitching is a little dramatic for just a scratch!"

"Nell." Jack realised she couldn't bend forward enough to see the state of her stomach. "You're stomach looks as if you've been flayed.  The rope has cut you badly and you're still bleeding.  We have to stop the bleeding."

Nell realised that it had to be done, and she took the bottle from him.

"Drink it as fast as you can, it'll work quicker," he advised her.

Nell nodded and, putting the bottle to her lips, she took a small sip and then closing her eyes swallowed down as much as she could muster before she had to stop to breathe, coughing and spluttering, which made the pain in her stomach turn to true agony.  Tears spilled over her cheeks due to more than just the fire of the rum in her throat.

Jack's hand fluttered around her shoulders, his fingers dancing before he slid one arm around her shoulder and gripped her free hand with his other hand.

"It'll work soon enough," he slurred. "It always does on me anyway."

"It's not working," she said anxiously and before he could say anything had upended the bottle again, almost draining it.

 "I believe the _Pearl_ has been a bad influence on you, luv," he said as she pulled the nearly empty bottle from her lips and looked at him.

"I don't feel…." She stopped as it suddenly hit her.  It was the strangest feeling and it seemed to work from her toes up.  She began to giggle as she looked at him, the pain in her stomach was still there but the edge had been removed.

"I think it's working." Jack let go of her hand and took the bottle from her, taking a long swig.  Nell looked at him, as he seemed to spin in front of her.

"Are you moving?" she asked quietly and hic-cupped which sent her into another round of giggles.  Benjamin looked over at them and laughed.

"That was quick," he said cheerfully.

"Thank goodness." Jack agreed, and smiled as Nell reached out her hand in front of her and wiggled her fingers, her eyes crossing as she watched them fade in and out of view.

She looked at Jack and, reaching out, tried to touch his cheek and instead ended up tangling her fingers into his hair.  She was getting confused as the neat alcohol worked its way into her blood.

"Did you…  Did I…" she stopped and tried to get her thoughts together. "Have I… told you…" she squinted at him. "He thought… I had…" her voice dropped to what she thought was a whisper but was just like a stage whisper, "Slept with you…" she nodded at him gravely and dropped her voice lower still, "And I let him!" she nodded and saw Jack's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no!" she shook her head and then nodded at him. "I didn't let him do that…" she stopped and reached for the bottle of rum.  She took another long swig and winced as Benjamin came back across and began to clean her stomach carefully.

"He wanted to… was going to… but…" she tried to slap at Benjamin's hands, almost knocking his head with the bottle of rum, until Jack liberated the rum and caught her hand in his again.

"I led him to believe that I'd….y'know..  Which is okay, because we have.  Slept together I mean, I think." She screwed her face up in confusion. "Well we've slept together but we haven't…done _that_… whatever _that is anyway." She nodded again at Jack who was listening to her intently. "And he said… said…" she frowned as she tried to remember what he'd said. "Something about not knowing… who'd given me… no…." she stopped and looked down at his hand holding hers. "You have very dirty hands," she suddenly announced, making Benjamin snigger which he quickly changed into a cough when Jack glared at him._

"What did he say, luv?" asked Jack calmly.

Nell looked at him and grinned disarmingly.

"That you mighta given me something…." She nodded happily "On acc…acc..acc…because you'd slept with every whore in the Carry…cabbi…world." She laughed happily and reached for the bottle of rum, which Jack let her take.  He watched her as she finished the bottle and then looked at it sadly, completely oblivious to Benjamin cleaning her stomach now.

"It's gone…" she stopped and turned sad eyes on him. "It's all gone." Tears began to run down her face.

Jack looked at Benjamin and nodded for him to wait a little longer before stitching her up.

"Nell.  Did any of them touch you while you were aboard?" Jack asked her, aware of Benjamin listening intently.

Nell looked at him and her tears dried instantly as she grinned at him.

"Only half the Navy!" she giggled and Jack's eyebrows went sky-high. 

"He thought that Mister Bryant and I… 'cos he was holding me… Where is Mister Bryant?  And the Commodore?  Where is he?" She tried to sit up and look around her for them as if they were in the room.  
Jack pushed her back down and took the empty bottle from her.

"They're safe.  On deck."

"Oh good.  Have they told you about my boots yet?" she said quietly, shutting her eyes. "Such lovely men and so good looking!" she sighed and Jack realised she was close to passing out.

She opened her eyes and looked directly into his black ones.

"But not as good looking as you, Jack," she whispered. "You make me feel funny inside and I have no idea why." She sounded quite sober as she snuggled her head into his shoulder.  Her eyes shut as she passed out from the effects of the rum.

A smug smile crept across Jack's face before he looked at Benjamin.

"Not a word of this goes outside that door," he warned him, and Benjamin grinned at him.

"Course not, Capt'n," he replied and began to stitch Nell up.

Jack continued to hold her until Benjamin had finished, and then he eased her gently back onto his pillow and got up, crossing to where Nell's wet boots were lying in a heap on the floor.  He lifted them up and turned them upside down ignoring the water that came pouring out.  The rosary came sliding out with the water and landed on the floor with a soft thud.  Jack dropped the boots and bent to pick up the rosary on the chain.

"Interesting," he murmured, looking at the smooth beads.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack stood in front of the two men and narrowed his eyes.

"Most of my crew are clambering to see you two walk the plank," he said, his hands doing their usual graceful dance. "You shot two of my crew members in cold blood, kidnapped two of my crew."

Beaumont's lip curled as he smirked at Jack.

"Helen is one of your crew now?" he smirked "What is she; the ship's whore?"

Jack cracked him hard across the face, the ring on his finger cutting him below his eye.

Beaumont spat a mouthful of blood and a tooth onto the deck beside him.

"You can't kill me," Beaumont spat. "You can't kill either of us."

"Pray tell me why exactly," Jack asked, his head inclined to one side as he looked down at Beaumont with hatred in his face.

"Because you need me.  You need us both.  We're the only ones to sail into Benedictus and return alive."

Jack began to pace, his black eyes not leaving Beaumont as he paced.

"And I can't do that?" Jack asked and spread his arms wide. "You're forgetting something, mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow.  And I can do what I like."

"Doesn't matter who you are, there's only one way onto that island and a thousand ways to die trying.  We can get you on without loosing a single soul.  Without us you probably would manage to get on eventually, but are you willing to loose half your crew trying?"

Jack looked from Tristan to Beaumont and back again, his face unreadable.

"One of you would be able to do that.  Why should I spare both of you?" he asked coldly.

"It's both of us, or neither," Beaumont replied and narrowed his eyes at Jack.

Jack stared down at him and brought one hand to the braids in his chin.

"I would admire you; under different circumstances, I'd really admire you for that," he said casually, "But as it stands I actually hate you.  One wrong move, one wrong word and you'll die.  Both of you." He looked back at Hock and indicated with his head for them to be taken below.

Hock and Dwent moved forward and, grabbing them painfully, they shoved them forwards, making them crawl to the hatch that would lead them below.

Jack looked back; under ordinary circumstances he wouldn't allow bad treatment of prisoners, but this was different.  He knew that the crew were braying for their blood and would be very disappointed to find out they were to stay alive.  They had committed the ultimate sin in attacking one of their own and for that the crew would demand they pay with their blood.

But he knew that it would be easier for him if they remained alive along enough for them to get them onto the island.  Once the treasure had been found… he shrugged as he made his way to his cabin.

He opened his door and was assaulted with a cacophony of noise.  He looked around and saw Norrington arguing heatedly with Will and Elizabeth.  Lady Clarence  stood watching, her own voice added occasionally, as she seemed to be backing Will and Elizabeth.  Bryant was defending Norrington, the five of them grouped around his table as they argued.

Jack looked across the room to his bed and wasn't at all surprised to see Nell with her head buried beneath a pillow.

"QUIET!" he roared and then swaggered forwards cheerfully as they all stopped talking at once to look at him.

Nell lifted the pillow from her face and looked across as him.

"Now what seems to be the problem?" he asked and looked from Will to Elizabeth.

"You go too far!" Norrington rounded on Jack who raised his hands defensively and took a step back.

"I do?" Jack looked at him in surprise. "Care to define in what exactly I go too far?"

"You can not possibly be thinking of carrying onto Benedictus, still.  It is a Fool's journey and one that will get everyone killed.  You have women aboard this ship, Sparrow, women to whom you owe a responsibility, too.  You cannot take them on this wild goose chase without a care for their protection."

Jack shook his head and waved his hands about to get some silence.

"Let's just be checking on one thing first," he slurred lazily as he swaggered across to where Nell was still clutching the pillow watching him.

He stopped by her and swayed slightly as he peered down at her.

"You don't look too good there, luv," he commented and brought his hands forward to lift the sheet that was covering her midriff.  He peered at the bandages that were covering her stitches and the burns.  They were white and showing no signs of bleeding again.

"I have a headache, too," she whispered and winced as the thumping in her head increased.

"That would be the rum," he informed her, his head inclined slightly as his hands danced gracefully.

Lady Clarence moved across to sit on the edge of the bed, her face petulant as she glared at Norrington.

Jack eyed her carefully before turning to Norrington.

 "I really have to object, Sparrow!" he said angrily. "Miss Nell is in no condition to be charging off a fool's errand, least of all with Miss Elizabeth and Lady Clarence as well."

"A fool's errand you say?" Jack asked and looked down his nose at the man, which meant he had to tilt his head back quite a way, as Norrington was easily a good six inches taller than he was.

"Yes.  A fool's errand!" Norrington hissed; Bryant moved to stand behind him.

"Well now, all I can be saying is this: You have little, no correction, NO say in what I do or do not do on my own ship," Jack replied, his face deadly serious. "Especially when you are relying on my good nature to not drop you both, along with your remaining crew, into a boat and let you float in the middle of nowhere.  Savvy?"

"You are despicable!" Norrington hissed at him, his face white with fury.

"I'm also Captain of this ship and while you're aboard…" Jack stopped and a slow grin curved his lips, "You'll be doing as I say, savvy?"

Norrington sucked in his breath as his eyes narrowed.

"I'll not allow you to hurt them, Sparrow.  None of them," he hissed at him and wasn't surprised to see two pirates materialise, seemingly out of nowhere through the still open door with their swords drawn and pointing at him and Bryant.

"An admirable warning, Commodore," Jack slurred, "Admirable but completely unnecessary." His head bobbed as he spoke and Norrington clamped his lips together.

"Jack, please." Elizabeth took Jack's arm, eyeing the way the pirates were looking at Norrington as if running him through would make for a fine treat. "They mean well."

"And there's nothing more dangerous than a well meaning man," Jack replied and, not looking at Elizabeth, he moved away and swaggered out of the door.

Norrington glared at the two pirates but they merely grinned back at him before following Jack out.

"You really must trust him, James." Elizabeth spoke again. "He'll not do wrong by any of us.  I know you find it hard to accept him as anything other than a pirate…"

"I'm well aware of how you and Will have continued your friendship with Sparrow," he stated firmly. "I have until now chosen to turn a blind eye…"

"Until now?" Will stepped forward, a dark frown on his face. "James.  Don't ask us to choose between you."

"I am not." Norrington sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at them both carefully.

"He's going to sail into the most dangerous of waters imaginable.  Not even the Navy ventures too close to those shores.  There is every chance he'll kill us all trying to get something which doesn't even belong to him.  I cannot let him do this without at least trying to stop him."

"He won't get us killed." Will nodded. "He has Beaumont and D'Mornay aboard now and they know exactly how to get onto the island and to the treasure." Will squared off to Norrington.

"In case it has escaped your notice, Jack Sparrow is completely and utterly mad.  He probably thinks he can fly as well!" Bryant interrupted with a snort.

Elizabeth glared at him and folded her arms.

"He's not as mad as you think he is," she said hotly.

Norrington suddenly straightened up and looked down at Will.

"I had rather hoped you would care more for Elizabeth's welfare than you are currently showing," he said coldly.

Elizabeth reacted before Will even had chance to register the words.  She slapped Norrington around the face sharply.

"While I appreciate your concern, James, it really is none of your business," she spat at him. "I am my own woman, and I choose what I will or will not do.  I will not be patronised by anyone."

Norrington closed his eyes briefly and sighed again.

"My apologies," he said tightly.

"When Beaumont destroyed the _Ardent_; Jack came to our rescue. He searched until he found us and then he brought us aboard the _Pearl_.  We are, as are you, at his mercy."

Norrington looked down at Elizabeth and his face softened as he nodded at her.  He realised she was right and it angered him beyond belief.  But at the same time he knew it was unfair to take it out on Elizabeth and Will.  

"He's a good man, he won't see us wrong.  Any of us," Will said, quietly placing his hand on Elizabeth's waist.

"He's a pirate, and therefore he stands for everything I have made a vow to destroy.  But you are correct in saying we are at his mercy," Norrington replied, glancing at Bryant who was frowning down at his boots.

"I believe a truce is in order," Norrington said finally, watching Bryant's face closely.  Bryant looked up at him and nodded curtly, but his eyes showed his relief.

Elizabeth grinned widely and stepping on her tiptoes reached up and kissed Norrington's cheek.

Nell watched the whole exchange quietly before looking at Lady Clarence and pulling a face.

She recognised the truth behind Elizabeth's words, but Will's words about her guardian had chilled her to the bone.  Jack Sparrow had made a deal with Beaumont, and he was aboard this very ship.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm beginning to think I should start charging rent," Jack said gloomily to Gibbs as he saw Norrington and Bryant step out onto the deck.  Every crewmember stopped to watch as the most hated man in the Navy made his way towards the stairs that would lead to the Quarterdeck and where Jack stood with Gibbs.

"Tis bad luck to have Redcoats aboard.  Even ones that can't fight," Gibbs said lowly, his face dark and foreboding as he watched Norrington.

"In this matter I am inclined to agree with you." Jack arched an eyebrow and stepped forward, leaving Gibbs at the wheel.

"I assume you are here to apologise profusely." He grinned with his usual exaggerated manner.

"How far are we from Benedictus?" Norrington asked quietly, ignoring his words.  His hands were behind his back, the muscle in his cheek working.

"Why would you be asking that, I wonder?" Jack inquired, standing with one hand on his hip and the other at an odd angle.

"Is there an island you can leave us on?"

Jack shook his head, the dice and beads in his hair jangling together.

"'Fraid not, mate." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Well, there are islands to be sure, but not ones that are inhabited and, speaking from personal experience, I can say that you really don't want me to be marooning you now, do you?" his hand danced as he spoke.

Norrington's lips clamped together even tighter as he shook his head.

"I was afraid you'd say that," Norrington finally said and took a deep breath. "What exactly do you have planned for us, Sparrow?"

"I have been ruminating on your current position, and I think I've come to an arrangement that would suit us all in every way." Jack grinned at Norrington. "Now I don't know if you've been thinking what I've been thinking…"

"I highly doubt it." Norrington snorted. "Unless of course it involved your dangling from the end of a rope."

Jack tutted and shook his finger at Norrington before standing on his toes and leaning in very close to Norrington.  His eyes dropped to the scabbing line on his neck where the blade had caught him before raising to look directly into his angry grey eyes.

"A word of advice, mate," he poked him in the chest with the fingers of both hands as he swayed slightly, "S'not a good idea to be aggravating the man who could have you killed in an instant." Jack grinned as Norrington leaned back from him in disgust.

"What do you propose then?" Norrington hissed through clenched teeth.

Jack looked at him for several minutes before moving back and tilting his head back slightly to look down his nose at Norrington.

"Well, it seems to me that I have something aboard that would be very interesting to a man like yourself." Jack leaned forward again and held out his hands. "Ever fancied being an Admiral, Commodore?"

Norrington narrowed his eyes and clamped his lips together.

"Oh come on, mate." Jack clapped his hands together before swaying backwards slightly. "Everyone has an eye to the main chance, and yours must certainly be rank.  It's what all you naval men are about, well, that and the very unfair sport of pirate hunting."

"I told you once before Sparrow.  I serve not only myself."

Jack shook his head and laughed at him.

"Ah, that might be so.  But when the correct carrot is dangled… and correct me if I'm wrong, but I clearly remember the hand of Miss Elizabeth being the carrot that was dangled back then… serving only others _then_ were we, Commodore Norrington?"

Norrington fumed slightly before replying tightly.

"As I informed Miss Elizabeth's father.  Mr Turner was a British Subject and therefore under my protection."

Jack held his arms wide and looked about him with mock puzzlement.

"Am I not British?  Born just outside the sound of Bow Bell's, me!" he grinned. "In fact there isn't a one aboard this ship that isn't British…" Jack frowned. "Except for Miss Nell who was born in Port Royal, I believe… oh, and Benjamin who I think it is clear to see is most definitely not British.  Unless, of course, in the time since I've been there the sun has increased somewhat dramatically, which I rather think not."

"The fact remains…" Norrington cut his ramble off angrily, "that while you may be of British origin you are now a Pirate, and therefore are under no protection but your own."

Jack swayed as he regarded Norrington; he lifted his fingers to the braids in his chin.

"I think we're off subject slightly." He half turned to look at Gibbs, winking at him in the process. "Mister Gibbs, what was I saying?"

"You be talking about dangling carrots to his nibs there." Gibbs grinned at Jack.

"Ah yes indeed!" Jack turned back to Norrington and placed his hands together.

"I have on board, James Beaumont and Tristan D'Mornay, the very two pirates that plundered the _Tresorta_.  The very same…"

"I know who they are and what they have done, Sparrow," Norrington snapped.

Jack looked aggrieved at being interrupted again.

"Well then in that case you also know how grateful the King would be upon having said pirates caught and duly hung for their crimes of stealing from the crown." Jack blinked innocently at them and clasped his hands together briefly before once again they danced gracefully as he carried on talking.

"Grateful enough to be bestowing the title of Admiral upon the Commodore that brought them to justice, I wouldn't wonder." Jack grinned at him, raising his eyebrows.  "And you…."

"And just what is in it for you, Sparrow?  What do you get from all this?"  Interrupted Norrington again, sharply.  
 "If you'd be so good as to stop interrupting me!" Jack looked very aggrieved. "It's very bad manners you know, not to mention dangerous to your health if I lose my patience with you." He took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"What I would be getting out of this deal as you put it is this: Your full, and I might add instant, co-operation in the time you remain aboard the _Pearl_."

"That is something that could be achieved by holding a pistol to my or my crew's head.  Why hand over the pirates to me for something that is already in your power?" Norrington inquired smoothly, his eyes narrowing as he regarded the much shorter and far dirtier man.

"Good point!" Jack nodded. "In fact, a very fine point indeed.  But you see the difference being this:  I want your co-operation without force.  I don't want to have to be wasting time pointing my pistol at you when I should, in fact, be pointing it elsewhere.  Savvy?"

"Indeed, I do," Norrington replied. "And just while you're running around on this island pointing your pistol at various dangers, where will the women be?" Norrington shifted slightly and brought his hands round to clasp them in front of him.  He could in fact stand for hours without moving a muscle if required, but his shoulders, arms and chest were in some considerable pain and his standing ramrod straight in front of Jack was taking its toll on him.

"Lady Clarence will remain aboard with protection if she so requests, which I rather think she will.  Elizabeth will, no doubt, be one step behind young William.  And if you disagree with Elizabeth's position, then I suggest you take it up with the young lady in question as I have had more than my fair share of face slapping," he slurred and rubbed at his cheek woefully.

"And Miss Nell?" Bryant spoke for the first time, and Jack regarded him in surprise, but Norrington merely nodded, taking in the look of reflected pain in his eyes, although nothing else about his stature gave away his pain.

"Indeed.  What of Miss Nell, where will she be?"

"Why, with me, of course." Jack grinned and couldn't resist winking at them. "It would seem a trifle unenlightened if I were to leave behind the most important part of finding the treasure, don't you think?"

Bryant looked to Norrington immediately and then down at his boots, a small frown forming between his eyes.  
 "So you're quite prepared to risk Miss Nell's life just so you can get your hands on a treasure which belongs to the King of England."

Jack merely grinned at him and spread his arms wide.

"Do you accept?" he asked him casually. "Do I have your complete assurance that you will do as I say in return for Beaumont and D'Mornay and safe passage back to Port Royal?"

"You are despicable," Norrington said darkly

"Why thank you Commodore.  I can't say I like you much either but in time, who knows?  Our feelings may grow." Jack grinned at him easily. "Now, do we have an accord?"

"I and my men will do anything within our power to keep the women aboard this ship safe, on that you have my word." Norrington spat.

"And while that is very noble of you I'm sure, it's not exactly what I'm requiring of you." Jack lifted his hands once again. "It's very easy, Commodore, and I'm even willing to add to my end of the agreement, seeing as you're very gallant.  I'll add that while you and your men are aboard the _Pearl_ or the island,  they will be in no danger from my crew or myself.  Providing that neither you nor your men do anything to endanger myself or my crew." He frowned slightly and then his face cleared, as he was certain that it had made sense.

Norrington was fuming, his hands were clenched, and his lips were clamped together in a thin white line.

"Come on Commodore… Two pirates for the price of one.  A possible admiralty in the offing."  Jack clicked his fingers, "And in way of showing my good intentions towards you I'll even let you take some of the treasure back with you.  That might even be worth a Fleet Admiralty, eh?"

He leaned forward again and pressed his fingers to Norrington's chest again.

"Perhaps I should add that it really isn't in your favour to be denying what I want.  Marooning isn't really all it's cracked up to be, take it from me!"

"And if I do give my word that we will follow your orders, how do I know that you will keep to yours?" Norrington inquired, furious that he was being manoeuvred into a position where he had little choice but give his word.

Jack grinned at him and patted his chest gently before stepping back away from him.

"Well, you don't," he said cheerfully. "You'll just have to rely on what you judge me to do, don't you?"

Norrington narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You have my word, in order to protect the ladies and our safe passage back to Port Royal, that any orders you give will be followed by myself and my crew," Norrington hissed just loud enough for Jack to hear.

"Wonderful!" Jack cried out and held out his hand to Norrington who took it very quickly and let go just as quickly.

"But I have to add, Sparrow that once this is all over then I will hunt you down."

Jack grinned and bowed mockingly.

"Why, of course, Commodore.  I wouldn't want our little game of catch to end either.  I find it quite exhilarating; you chasing the _Pearl_, getting so close…" Jack's face fell "Although it might be even more one-sided now the fastest ship in your fleet is no longer with us." 

Norrington's face hardened as he remembered watching his ship burning.

"He'll hang for that alone," he said coldly.

"He's going to die for a lot of things," Jack remarked.

"I'm surprised that you're willing to hand them over to us.  Surely for your crew members they demand their deaths."

"Just a small testament of my faith in you, Commodore.  I care not how they die, just that they do die, and I'm certain that you won't be ordering a reprieve for them." Jack looked at Bryant as he shifted uncomfortably, his arms hanging limply at his sides.  Jack could see that the two men were in quite some considerable pain and he actually quite admired their tenacity in standing there without complaining.  But he could also see they had had enough.

"You're free to roam around on board this ship with the exception of two places.  You will not go into the hold or the brigs.  Other than that: be my guest." Jack waved them away nonchalantly.

Norrington nodded and turned to leave, Bryant following him.

"Oh, and gentlemen." Norrington sighed and turned back to Jack.

"What?" he snapped.

Jack grinned at them both and indicated the wheel.

"This is out of bounds too." He smiled, and Norrington gave a curt nod before moving off.

Jack stepped backwards and then turned on his heel to look at Gibbs.

"Ain't my place Capt'n to question your orders; but the crew isn't going to like you giving up Beaumont so easily.  Neither's Soames, not after what happened to young Jimmy."

Jack grinned at him and tapped his nose before taking the wheel from him.

"Ah, but I can't help it if they don't survive the island, can I?"

"Indeed not Capt'n." Gibbs grinned back and left to follow the Commodore down onto the deck.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Beaumont was sitting with his legs straight out in front of him.  His hands were manacled in front of him.  Tristan sat beside him and wasn't much better off.

"At least they're going to feed us." Tristan motioned with both of his hands to the tray of food that lay inside the brig.

"They have to keep us alive.  Sparrow might seem stupid, but he realises we're his best chance at getting onto the island without loosing his ship or his crew."

"How long do you think it'll take him to figure out it's the rosary he needs?" Tristan mused staring at a point just past his boot.

"Probably already has." Beaumont replied quietly "Won't do him much good until he's on the island though, and by that time we'll have led half his crew to their deaths anyway."

"He doesn't look like a man that can be easily fooled," Tristan said.  "I actually admire the way he played that part out with you earlier.  I could have sworn he couldn't care less about the lad or Helen."

"We both underestimated him," Beaumont replied.  "But never mind that now; as my old nanny used to say 'there's plenty of ways to skin a goose.'"

"Indeed there is," Tristan replied, with an evil chuckle.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N:  Okay.  So I hope this doesn't qualify as a Cliff-Hanger.  I do try hard to avoid them but sometimes it's unavoidable! *grins evilly*

Thank you to everyone who is reading this, whether you review or not.  Although reviews are good and are in fact almost _Visge__ Beatha (Gaelic for__ Water of Life), although in reality that's whisky! (Rum if you're Captain Jack!) enough rambling!_

Onto more ramblings of the reply variety:

**Pirate:**  Thank you! I loved the DVD too!  Did you find the three Easter Egss?  Good news that they are on both region 1 and 2.  It really bugs me when you get eggs on Region 1 but not 2!  As for Norrington, my favourite scene is between him and Elizabeth on the Blooper Reel.  "Ankles all the way!"

**Ceeti**** the Crazed Grasshopper: Thank you *blushes* I'm so glad you like it, I just hope you continue to like it.**

**Hellyn**: I'm glad you like Beaumont.  I think that both he and Tristan are a trifle unhinged which makes them a lot of fun to write. Thanks for the offer of a live journal, but I really have no idea how to do that sort of this, (another reason why I don't have a website!)  Although thinking of diaries, the only time I have ever religiously kept one was when I was pregnant with my little girl.  Thanks though, offer is very much appreciated.

**Lilitalliandragon****:  Thank you!  I hope you continue to enjoy this too!**

**Braveheart**: Sorry, sorry, sorry.  I try hard to avoid cliff-hangers but sometimes it's just unavoidable, honestly!  I write myself into a frenzy and then have to stop to draw breath and then I grind to a halt for a bit and the whole process starts again.  As for Beaumont he really comes into his own on the island.  He has evil plans of his own and knows what lies ahead of them on that island.  Thank you for sticking with me despite evil cliffy.

**Nightfox**** the Gypsy: Thank you! I'm so glad you like it. *beams happily***

**Hils**: *bows before your wonderful story* Anymore?  You know I'm greedy!

**Daelyn**** Sandheaver: Thank you *blushes madly again* I'm glad you like it.  Sorry about it being a cliff-hanger.  As for Elizabeth… *hides in shame* she's here in this one but I find her so hard to write as I didn't actually like her character much in the movie, she was too wishy-washy, not developed enough.  I know that gives us writers more room to develop her, but I'm certain that my idea of Elizabeth is different to everyone elses.  Oh well… just hop you like this one too.**

**P Veronice Tyler**: Dwent got to give Nell C.P.R. but because he's a grubby pirate with half his teeth missing I thought I'd save you all the details.  I wanted it to be either Hock or Jack, but Jack was busy vengeance seeking and Hock was busy Commodore searching.  I laughed at your vision of Hock collecting boots for souvenirs.  Thanks for making me happy! 

**Twilight Whisper**: Thank you!  Hope you like one too!  Beaumont will definitely get what's coming to him.  There's line of people waiting to deliver the final blow so I haven't worked out who gives him the chop yet, but someone does!

**Jess:**  Thank you!  Beaumont'll get worse as there are only three things he really care about, himself, Tristan and the treasure.  I just hope you continue to enjoy it.

**Eradwyn**: Thank you thank you! *blushes happily*

**Lan: What did you think of the extra scene of Norrington in the DVD? I think ultimately he's a good guy – in fact I like him a lot! Does it show?  There's still a few days before they reach the island *wink, wink* although there are a lot of people aboard that just might try and save Nell from Jack.  Thank you for making me happy.**

**KrissXed**:  Thanks for the insight into Norrington and the advice in writing.  I'm trying. Honestly. *winks*  Have you seen the DVD extra scenes with Norrington yet?  Quite revealing… and that laugh…. ;-)

**Sophie**: Thank you!  There's a long way to go yet.  I have plenty more waffling to do before I can even get to the gold.  Hock and Clarence will get some screen time as well… as I love him to bits.

**Redmond**: Sorry about the delay on "One time thing" I find it hard getting my backside in gear sometimes! – but thanks for reading this one as well!  *grins*

**CJ:** Thank you!  I hope it didn't disappoint you! 

**Gylzgirl****: Thank you, thank you. Hope you like this too.**

**Big brat**: Hope I haven't left you hanging too long.  No real cliffy either *beams proudly*.  Hope you like it!

**Claire**: Thank you! You make me happy!

Well I'm not sure of the next update because of family coming to stay, Abby being on holiday from school… wrapping up in front of the telly (with a big big big box of chocs in my sweaty little hands!)  and watching all the old and new films…. I see High fidelity in on BBC2 sometime… John Cusack… I'm a happy lecherous old woman!

If you've got exams at this time of year I wish you all the best and have a great holiday everyone!


	13. Conversations

Just a quick heads up that this hasn't been proof read.  Apologies in advance for many numerous and indeed murderous mistakes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nell could smell the rotten odour from the cooped up soldiers in the brig opposite her.  Tristan D'Mornay was stood just inside the bars; Norrington and Bryant were tied and gagged in front of him.

"Now then Helen.  What will it be?" asked Tristan cheerfully, seemingly unaware of the stench of sweat, effluent and death that pervaded the brig. "You can come with me now and tell me everything I want to know or I'll kill these good men where they kneel?"

"I'll come with you." She shouted time and again. But her voice wouldn't work; no sound came from her mouth. "Please don't…" she screamed but to no avail.  Her body wouldn't obey her as she tried to make herself heard.

She watched in mute horror as Tristan brought a dagger to Norrington's throat and drew a long line from ear to ear slowly.  The dagger moving as easily as a knife through butter; the skin opened and blood began to pore through.  She heard Norrington give a gargled groan as his blue eyes fixed on her and it was easy to see the blame that he laid at her feet.  It was her fault that he was about to die…

"NELL!" she heard her name and her eyes flew open, still seeing images of Norrington bleeding to death in front of her.

She looked around her wildly, her eyes taking in the sheets of the bed and then the arms that were clasping her shoulders and shaking her.

"Elizabeth?" she sank back onto the pillows as she stared up at her with sweat running down her terror stricken face.

"You're safe now." Elizabeth said, pushing the hair out of her face. "It was just a dream."

"I was dreaming." Nell stuttered and brought her hand up to cover her eyes.  "What time is it?"

"It's morning."

"I slept here all night?" she lowered her hand, still breathing heavily and shaking from her nightmare. "What of Jack?"

"Jack slept with the crew." Elizabeth said softly, her face kind as she looked at her.

Nell took a deep breath and moved to sit up.

"I've brought you some breakfast." Elizabeth said as she got up to cross to the table where a tray was set.

Nell licked her dry lips and gingerly swung her legs over the side of the bed, glad that her stomach didn't complain too much.

"Thank you" she whispered and getting up slowly made her way over to the table.  Using the table as support she sat down slowly, aware of Elizabeth watching her the whole time.

Nell looked around and then up at Elizabeth.

"Is there any clothes I can put on?  I'd like to go out." She desperately needed to get out of the confines of the cabin.  She needed to feel the sunlight and air on her face, try and rid herself of the dreams that were still clinging to the edges of her mind.

Elizabeth nodded noting the paleness of her face and the haunted look in her eyes.  For one moment she thought that maybe Norrington was correct in saying that Nell shouldn't be taken any further.  She crossed to the chest of drawers and drew out some of Jack's clothes for her.

"I'm afraid it'll have to be Jack's clothes again." She said turning to see Nell picking at a banana unhappily. 

Nell looked up and forced a bright smile onto her face as Elizabeth handed her the shirt and trousers.

"Unless you'd like to wear one of your habits?" Elizabeth saw the look of disgust in her eyes and grinned "Only joking." She said and looked down at where Nell had one hand resting protectively over her stomach.

"Do you wish for me to help you dress?"

Nell shook her head and swallowed her mouthful of banana.  She felt awkward with Elizabeth, awkward and uncomfortable.

"No, thank you.  I'll be fine; it's not so bad since Mister Benjamin put the stitches in."

Elizabeth nodded and placed her hands on her tiny waist and pursed her lips.

"Do you want to talk?" she asked, her brown eyes showing her concern.

Nell looked up at her again and frowned in puzzlement.

"What about?"

"You were dreaming." Elizabeth stated "I thought it might help if you could talk through what happened on the Relentless."

Nell paled even further and shook her head.

"Nothing happened really." She denied and finishing her banana, stood up taking the clothes across to the bed.

"I am here if you need me." Elizabeth said simply.

Nell turned and looked at her over her shoulder.  Elizabeth was dressed in one of Lady Clarence's dresses, her own having been destroyed on the Ardent.  Her hair was dressed neatly on her head with tiny ringlets falling prettily either side.  Her face showed her concern but still Nell felt uncomfortable with her.  She was on another level somehow.  It wasn't just that she was more beautiful that Nell, or that she seemed to be so unflappable, if Nell was completely honest she wasn't sure what it was about Elizabeth that made her uncomfortable, but she did realise she was being unfair to the other woman.  

"Thank you." Nell said quietly and half smiled at her trying her best.

Elizabeth nodded and walked to the door.

"I'll be outside if you need me." She said softly and went outside shutting the door behind her quietly.

Nell looked down at the clothes in her hand and carefully began to dress.  Boots were completely beyond her as it required bending, so when she left the cabin she went barefooted.

Elizabeth was out on deck talking with Norrington and Bryant when Nell came out of the corridor walking slowly, one hand still holding her stomach.

Bryant was the first one to see her and he moved forward offering his arm to her.

Nell looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you." She said "Are you well?" she asked both him and Norrington as she stopped beside them letting go of Bryant's arm.

"Very well thank you miss.  And yourself?" Norrington inclined his head respectfully at her.

"Fine thank you." She replied and stood there, the awkward feeling came back ten-fold as she looked at the three of them.  They all stood there in a semicircle, no one talking and Nell got the distinct impression she had interrupted a conversation she was not included in.  Self-consciously she looked around her and suddenly spotted Jimmy perched on the Capstan talking with his father who was sitting with his arm in a makeshift sling.

"Excuse me." She muttered before moving as quickly as she could to the two pirates.

She stood looking at them and was most humiliated when tears came to her eyes.

"I am so glad you're well.  Both of you." She said and her face flooded with colour as her voice hitched and a tear ran down her face.

Soames began to struggle to his feet but Nell hurriedly stopped him.

"Please don't get up." She said and hastily wiped her face grinning at them, her heart feeling lighter than it had in awhile.

"I was so worried." She confessed.

"We be 'arder than that Miss Nell." Soames said grinning up at her "I was just annoyed that 'e got me boy and ye.  Should've seen that one coming." He looked at Jimmy briefly and Nell saw the love in his eyes for the boy.  

She looked at Jimmy before stepping closer to him and pointing to his shoulder.

"How is it fairing?" she asked him.

Jimmy grinned and ran his free hand through his hair.

"Just great Miss." He chuckled "Mister Benjamin was right impressed."

Nell nodded and bit her lip, casting a glance over her shoulder at where Norrington and Bryant were still stood with Elizabeth watching her.

She leaned forward towards Jimmy and Soames and lowered her voice.

"I bet it was a surprise to hear who stitched you up." She whispered and winked at them, a little devil sitting on her shoulder.

Soames chuckled with laughter while Jimmy nodded frantically.

"Fair nearly upped and tipped over when ye told me who done it." He grinned "And there was me finking they'd 'urt ye."

"They were very kind to me." Nell said and remembered with clarity being wedged tightly between the two men to keep her warm.  She remembered feeling safe enough to fall asleep on Norrington's shoulder, and then loosing that safety when the pirates had come down for her.  She remembered feeling completely helpless when Bryant had been knocked to his knees with a pistol to his head while Tristan threatened Jimmy.  Her dream came back to her and she shivered despite the sun shining down before realising that Jimmy was talking again and she blinked and looked at him quickly.

"Pardon?"

"I was just saying that yer safe now." He said watching her carefully, the cheeky grin gone from his face.

Nell smiled but it didn't reach her eyes this time.

"Yes, of course." She nodded and couldn't help her eyes straying to the hatch that she knew lead to the hold and the brig below. "We all are now." She said vaguely and stepped backwards.

She became aware of them looking behind her and she turned slightly to see Jack stood behind her, face watchful as he quite clearly listened to her.

"Jack!" she blinked, surprised at how she hadn't heard him coming up behind her.

"Nell." His face lost its intensity as he suddenly grinned at her.

"Gentlemen." He grinned down at Soames and Jimmy "Excuse me for a moment but I be needing the young miss elsewhere."

Soames grinned up at them as Nell frowned at Jack.

He slung his arm around her shoulders, careful not to put any extra weight on her.

"How are you feeling darlin'?" he inquired as he drew her away from the pirates and towards the corridor that would lead them back to his cabin.

"Quite well." Nell replied "Thank you." She spoke stiffly and held herself rigidly under his arm.  She wanted to ask him why her guardian was aboard.  Wanted to scream at him for letting them live.  But if she was honest, she already knew that he had kept them alive for his benefit… and that was something she had to remember; that no matter what he did, he always had an ulterior motive and one that would ultimately benefit him.  She had to remember that the tiny glimmer of good that she had seen in him was just that, a glimmer and nothing more.

"I'm glad to hear it luv.  There's something we need to be talking about." Came his cocky, self assured response and Nell stiffened even more.

He opened the door to his cabin with his free hand and then stepped back away from her sweeping his arm forward to indicate that she should go ahead of him.

"Sparrow!" she heard Jack sigh as she looked up to see Norrington bearing down on them, his face clearly etched with displeasure.

"Something you be needing?" Jack asked calmly, "Besides a ship all of your own?"

Norrington stiffened with the jibe and so did Nell.

"That was unkind Jack." She said quietly "And uncalled for."

"Unkind?" Jack turned to stare at her ignoring Norrington "Uncalled for?  Nell darlin', there's obviously something that's not clear to you; he's tried to hang me, twice I might add, where in that does it mean I have to be nice to him?"

"But it doesn't mean that you have to rub his nose in it either." She replied and walked into the cabin.  She wanted to sit down and had no urge to watch the two men argue.

Jack followed her, his hands stuck forward slightly as he frowned at her.

"I was not rubbing his nose in it." He turned to see Norrington coming towards the door he leaned out poking his fingers into Norrington's chest stopping him from coming in.

"This is between Nell and I, you are neither required nor wanted in here, savvy?" Jack eyebrow's rose as Norrington began to disagree but he cut him off by pulling back and shutting the door in his face, turning the key in the lock and grinning to himself.

He turned to face a surprised Nell.

"Jack!" she frowned at his actions.

"Clearly you have no idea how good that just felt." He remarked before pushing himself away from the door and swaggering towards the bed.

 "Clearly you have absolutely no manners." She retorted turning to glare at him.  She folded her arms and winced quickly unfolding them when it pulled at her stomach.

"Your point being?" he slurred lazily and grinned at her.

Tiredness washed over her and she slumped slightly before sitting down cautiously at his table.

"What are you doing Jack?" she asked wearily "What game are you playing now?"

"Game?" he asked and his voice was deadly serious now "Why would I be playing a game with you Nell?  To what point and purpose would that take me?"

Nell looked at him as he swaggered towards her; he stopped and leant on the table with one hand while he removed his hat with the other.  He inspected it briefly before throwing it down on the table.

 "Where do all the things that you do take you Jack but to gold and treasure?" Nell avoided his eyes and concentrated on the dice hanging from his hair.

"Circles." He sighed and his hands copied his words "We always go in circles don't we?" he gripped his chair and yanked it across to sit down so close to her that his knees were pressed against her own.

She still avoided his eyes and found herself watching his mouth as his head moved in time with his words.

"I am playing no game with you Nell.  I doubt whether you'll remember this but you told me about your rosary…" he watched as it dawned on her that she had forgotten all about the rosary. "I have said beads in my possession and…"

"Then why keep him on aboard too?" she demanded sharply and looked him directly in the eyes this time.  He knew who she was talking about; she could see that clearly in his startled expression.  But she could also see that he had been hoping to keep it quiet from her, and that angered her even more.

Jack pulled a face and leant back in his chair, one hand going to the braids in his beard.  

"Ah so someone has informed you…" he started to speak.

"You've made a deal with him as well haven't you?" she demanded and the tension, fear and anger of the past few days came flooding out with her hot words "Made a pact with him? Offered him what?  A share of the gold in return for helping you find it?  Am I included in this pact too?"

Jack listened to her carefully, his face giving nothing away of his thoughts or feelings.

Nell glared at him and stood up quickly ignoring the shoot of pain across her abdomen.  She moved to push past his knees, not seeing him stick his leg out slightly.  She caught her foot on his shin and tumbled forwards.  Quick as lightening he caught her wrists, turned her and brought her down on his lap.  

"Now then, why don't you calm down and listen to me." He kept a firm grip on her hands and easily held her in place as she wriggled to free herself, still extremely angry with him.  He held her easily as she desperately wriggled trying to get free.

"Nell quite wiggling like that." His voice was slightly strangled and his eyes were almost crossing.  She stilled in his hold and looked down at him not understanding the slightly pained look in his eyes.

"Now, please; be keeping perfectly still else this conversation may not go as planned." He brought his head back and looked up at her.  Her breathing was hard and her cheeks were flushed with anger.

"Oh what the devil… it's unlikely you'll believe me anyway." He muttered and letting go of her hands he caught her head between his palms and brought her forwards, his lips crashing against hers.  He kissed her possessively, his tongue demanding and gaining instant access.  Nell's hand fluttered around his chest, before she groaned into his mouth and wound them around his neck sinking into his embrace.

Jack moved slightly till she was leaning backwards slightly, her weight supported on his arm.  He brought one hand up to hold her chin lightly, conscious of the bruising there.  Nell was lost in the sensations his lips and tongue was creating in her.  His fingers danced gently along her jaw line before following the curve of her throat and across her collarbone.  He lifted his head slightly, allowing them both to breathe again, but his lips fastened to her jaw-line and worked the same line his fingers had taken previously working lower down her throat till Nell thought she'd scream with the intensity of the sensations building in the pit of her stomach.

His lips crept back up her jaw line nibbling on her ear, his lips and tongue exploring every inch of her exposed ear.  Nell was beginning to shake with the reaction, wanting something that she didn't understand.  His hand moved and slid lower down over her stomach.  His intentions sank into Nell's pleasure addled brain and the fire in her veins was replaced with fear.  This was too fast, too much.  She was loosing control of not only her body but her mind and her response to him frightened her.    He only had to touch her and she forgot everything, nothing mattered beyond the sensations he was creating in her.  It made her vulnerable and he knew it and used it against her.  She wound her fingers into his hair and jerked back hard.

He yelped and lifted his head in annoyance, his fingers leaving their exploration of her to grip the hand in his hair.

"Now why would you be doing something like that?" he demanded and tugged her hand making her let go of his hair.

"You wanted to know what games you play?" she lifted her hand to her flushed cheeks and stared at him. "This is one of them Jack and I don't want to play it."

Jack closed his eyes briefly before he looked up at her under his lashes.

"Well I have to disagree with your words there, to be sure your body disagrees with your words as well, however that's entirely besides the point…" he caught her hand before she could slap him although it hadn't even entered her head "I'm not playing a game with you, not the one you think I'm playing anyway…" he shook his head and took a deep breath, lifting her from his lap and setting her back on her chair.

The sudden loss of his warmth and contact came as a shock to Nell and it suddenly occurred to her that she actually felt right sitting on his lap.  Pushing the traitorous thoughts aside she lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Then what are you doing?" she demanded.

Jack lifted a hand and circled it slightly before turning in his seat and lifting his booted feet onto the table, crossing his ankles.

"Well I thought that'd be obvious even to one brought up amongst nuns." He said quietly "But that's not what you were asking is it now?"

Nell was getting frustrated with him, she stood up and made certain that this time when she crossed away from the desk that he didn't trip her up.  She crossed to the mullioned windows and sat on the velvet cushions staring out at the blue sea.

Jack sighed and reaching into one of the table drawers he drew out a bottle of rum, he uncorked it with his teeth and spat the cork onto the table before taking a long swig of rum.

"You were deliberately trying to confuse me." She accused "Trying to avoid telling me about my guardian."

Jack snorted into the bottle slightly before upending it again.  He wiped his mouth across his sleeve and concentrated on the bottle.

"Here's the rub." He said quietly but Nell was listening very intently and heard him clearly "Will and Timms caught Beaumont and Tristan as they tried to jump ship."

Nell turned to look at him quickly but said nothing as he continued after another swig of rum.

"They are going to give us the route onto the island, in exchange for not killing them on the spot. They are at present locked in the brig unable to move further than the irons around their wrists will let them… they can't get out and they can't get to you.  On that you have my word."

Nell closed her eyes; it had stood to reason they'd be locked up even if it was just to stop the crew from killing them, or Soames for killing them for that matter.  But it still made her feel slightly safer to hear him say it out loud.

"So you'll kill them later instead?" she asked.

Jack shifted slightly and Nell looked back at him eventually.

"They will die." He promised her, leaving out that arrangement he had made with Norrington.  He wouldn't break his word with the man and kill them himself, but neither would he stop anyone else killing them.  It was semantics, this he knew and very close to the line of breaking his word… but then he was a pirate.  What did everyone expect?  Honesty was not exactly his redeeming quality was it?

"And you really think they won't trick you?" she asked sarcastically.

"Of course they'll try and trick me; they wouldn't be pirates if they didn't.  And if they weren't pirates then the Tresorta would have made it to the crown, and all that treasure wouldn't be sitting there just waiting for me to liberate it and we wouldn't have such a happy little family on board the Pearl." He slurred slightly as he spoke.

Nell looked at him and watched as he slid his feet to the floor, got up and crossed to sit beside her.

"I'm sorry he caught you." He said quietly and Nell looked at him, ashamed as she felt the tears well up in her eyes.  She winced and shrugged and screwed her face up, desperate not to cry in front of this man again.

She turned her head away and shrugged again, angrily wiping away a stray tear.

"I'll not make that mistake again." He whispered and lifted his hand to her shoulder.

The touch of his warm hand on her shoulder was enough to completely undo her.  She turned to him, moving into his open arms, her own arms going around his waist as he buried her face in his neck biting her lip to prevent the flow of tears.  
 "I didn't think you'd come after us.  I thought you'd go onto the island and try and get Jimmy back that way." Her voice was husky with unshed tears and muffled by his hair but he heard her anyway.

Jack sighed and let his hands caress gently down her back and up again.

"Of course I'd come after you…" he stated and she cut him off.

"I know that now.  The Commodore told me at the time that you'd come after me, that you would already have realised there was something else I had that my guardian needed."

Jack stiffened and frowned, looking down at her bent head.  It suddenly dawned on him that her self-esteem wasn't just lacking it was non-existent.  Or was it her faith in him that was non-existent?  And if it came to that, why should he expect her to have any faith in him.  He was a pirate and had made no bones about it either.

"Nell." He moved his mouth till it was pressed to her ear and told her the truth "I'd have come for you whether I needed you for the treasure or not, I wouldn't have left you behind."

Nell stilled in his arms and he heard her breathing catch.

She pulled back away from him and he let her go, his dark eyes watching her intently as she looked at him steadily.

"Why?" she asked him quietly.  He opened his mouth to articulate all the reasons he had and found himself completely unable to think of anything.  He was completely lost for words and for the first time in a long time his mind went blank for reasons.  He almost panicked, almost.  His quick brain kicked in and he grinned slyly at her.

"Who else washes the crew's clothes so well and without complaining?" he slurred and winked at her.

He watched as it took several seconds for her to realise he was joking.

A tiny grin worked at the corners of her mouth until she was laughing at him.

"You idiot." She reached forward and pushed at his shoulder gently.

"Aye an idiot." He grinned back at her, relieved to see her smiling again and relieved that she wasn't pushing an issue that he had yet to work out himself.

"So you really didn't sell me to the devil then?" she asked him and he looked at her askance.

"Please!" his hands out-stretched "Captain Jack Sparrow does not need to resort to using humans as leverage."

Nell grinned again and inclined her head to one side.

"That's not what Elizabeth says about you and Will."

"Aye… well Elizabeth talks too much." He reached out a hand and tucked an escaping curl of hair behind her ear.

"Jack…" Nell stopped and blushed and then looked away. "Why do you kiss me?  Really?" she looked back at him quickly, waiting for his laugh, but his grin had faded as he stared at her intently.

"I mean… you don't find me attractive and I'm not exactly…"

"And just what makes you think I don't find you attractive?"

"But that's not the point anyway." Nell bit her lip again "What about Scarlet?"

Jack was floored for several seconds until he remembered what she had said to him days before.

"Well you see there's been just a little confusion going on there.  I have no wife Nell." He looked at her intently hoping that maybe he could push this, or rather her, further.  He wondered if he could finally sweet-talk her into that bed of his… convince her that it was not only the right thing for her to let him do but the natural order of things, which of course it was as far as he was concerned.

He knew she was attracted to him even if she wasn't completely aware of it herself and that wasn't just his arrogance thinking.  He knew the moment she surrendered to his kisses that she could be his; if he could just dis-engage her brain long enough to get her past the point of no return.  Had he'd been a bit more devious he'd try and get her drunk like he had Elizabeth on the island, but then look how that had backfired on him!

But it was more than worrying about consequences; it was realising that he wanted her completely sober and completely with him because she wanted to be, not because her brain was addled with liquor.  No matter how attractive the idea might be or how desperate he was getting.

Nell waved a hand in front of his face and he realised that she had been talking to him.

"I was asking who Scarlet is." Nell said quietly "She must be special for your thoughts to wander when I said her name…"

"Scarlet is not my wife nor is she special.  I have no wife and only one mistress." He grinned, trying to lighten and take the subject as far from marriage as humanly possible.

"Mistress?" she asked quietly raising an eyebrow.

"The _Pearl_." He winked at her and received a grin in reply.

 He edged closer to her and slung his arm around her neck his fingers crazing against her collarbone seemingly accidentally.

"You want to know why I kiss you, why I touch you?" he asked and seeing her nod took the plunge.

 "Because I do find you attractive.  Very attractive." He answered and then added "Tell me honestly you don't like it and I'll not trouble your lips with mine again."

Nell opened her mouth and blinked at his words.

She did like it.  All too much in fact and she also realised that not only did she like his kisses she liked his touch on her, liked feeling his arms around her.  She swallowed and opened her mouth to deny it.

"I do like it; I like you a lot." The words were out before she realised they weren't quite the ones she had been aiming for.

"Aha!" he said triumphantly and knew it was time to back off and leave her hanging "So that's settled then, your lips have no aversion to having mine pressed against them at any given moment." He nodded as if he'd just settled a very troublesome debate and stood up. "So then Miss Nell, are you tired?  Would you like to rest now or would you like a turn around the deck?"

She blinked up at him as he swaggered across to his bottle of rum and took a long, long swallow before re-corking it and sticking it into the waistband of his trousers.

"I… I'm tired." She said frowning down at where he had been sat just seconds before.

"I'll give the word that no one disturbs you till Dwent and Hock cook up something stomach turning to eat… I'll be glad when Soames and Jimmy are back on grub duty and so will my stomach." He slurred, picking up his hat and setting it on his head.  He crossed to the door and unlocked it, looking back over his shoulder with a wicked grin.

"Having said that I really can't think of anything quite as bad as having an eye peering up at me from the depths of my stew."  He opened the door and went out closing it behind him.

Nell's fingers went to her lips as it finally sank in that not only did she like him kissing her but she was getting close to needing him to kiss her, touch her.

She sighed.  If she was to be damned, which she was fairly sure she was, she could think of no better way to seal it than by Jack Sparrow's attentions.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Norrington sat at the table with Bryant to his left and Will to his right.  Lady Clarence was sitting next to Elizabeth who was beside Will, with Nell on her left and Jack next to Nell.

If anyone had told him a few months ago that he would be sitting and eating with pirates he would have laughed in their faces.  But he here was doing just that.

The food had been served by Hock and Dwent and Norrington had to admit that it was really excellent stuff.  For a pirate ship.

"I had no idea you ate so well Sparrow." He said as he broke into a bread roll.

Jack smirked before casting a sideways glance at Nell who was picking at the dark bits in her roll oblivious to him watching her.

"There's a lot about us you don't know." Hock said as he sat down between Nell and Elizabeth and helped himself to a plate of food.

  Several days had passed since they had been brought aboard and Norrington was surprised that the time had passed so quickly.  Although he knew that the crew viewed his with utmost distrust and even hatred, they had done nothing to provoke either himself or Bryant.  With the help of the ladies the few remaining soldiers that had been brought aboard were recovering nicely and would no doubt be well enough to provide some assistance on the island should it be needed.  Norrington had heard the rumours about the islands and several nights he had lain awake with Bryant in a small cornered off area of the sleeping quarters quietly discussing what they most likely would find once they landed.

It didn't come as a surprise that Bryant was expecting something supernatural and he had to admit that after his last excursion with Sparrow he was also expecting something similar.  He remembered how it had taken him days last time to get to grips with the fact that he had actually fought skeletal pirates.  A shiver ran down his spine at the memory.  Bryant tapped his foot discreetly against his own and Norrington realised he was expected to reply to something that he had long since stopped listening to. 

He looked up and saw Sparrow smirking at him with amusement clear in his eyes at catching the Commodore miles away in thought.  He merely nodded at the pirate and returned his attention back to the roll in his hand.

"This could be the last meal we eat aboard the Pearl so make the most of it ladies and gentlemen." Jack said before upending a bottle of rum into his mouth.

"Are we that close?" asked Elizabeth as she tucked into her own meal.

"We'll start seeing the first islands that mark the perimeter tomorrow." Jack replied "Benedictus is surrounded by a sea fog that never lifts…" he stopped and looked at Norrington before casting his glance back to Nell.  She had a small pile of dark coloured crumbs on her plate that she was pushing to one side with the edge of her knife.  He frowned and looked back at Norrington, but it was Bryant who caught his eye.  He was watching Nell intently a tiny frown between his eyebrows.

"Not more curses." Elizabeth sighed loudly.

"Those are only tales." Norrington said slowly his eyes on Lady Clarence "There is little truth in them."

"That's what most people said about the curse on the Black Pearl." Elizabeth said grimly "I for one will believe all manner of things that I once did not."

Nell looked up and set her decimated roll down on the plate.

"Do you believe the stories Sparrow?" asked Norrington carefully.

 "I don't discount them out of hand." He replied taking Nell's plate and swiftly wiping the roll and its crumbs onto the table beside her before placing another roll on it.  He grinned at her and inclined his head.

"It's not old enough to worry about Nell luv." He whispered loud enough only for ears.

Nell blushed bright red before glaring at Jack.

"There are no such things as ghosts." Lady Clarence snorted and Elizabeth looked at her.

"Oh yes there is." She replied "And I've seen them, everyone at this table, with the exception of Mister Hock, yourself and Nell have seen ghosts."

"Not ghosts exactly." Jack corrected her "More like _living dead pirates to be sure."_

Nell's eyebrows rose and she snorted.

"I haven't had enough rum to believe that." She said dryly and lifted her mug of weak beer.

Norrington shifted and looked at Bryant and decided that someone at least aught to prepare her for what might be about to come.

"We both saw them.  They were truly cursed pirates.  Skeletons that couldn't be killed, only the light of the moon showed them for what they truly were."

Lady Clarence looked at Nell disbelievingly and Nell was reassured that they were indeed talking nonsense.

"I for one would only believe it if I saw it." Lady Clarence said haughtily.

"Then you are a fool." Hock stated firmly.

Lady Clarence gasped and glared at him.

"How dare you?" she demanded.

"Well it stand to reason woman!" he replied "You can't see the wind, but you believe in it don't you?" he said looking directly at her.

Lady Clarence opened and closed her mouth as she thought that one out.

"That's different." She snapped

"How so?" he pressed her.

"It just is." She snapped back and glared at him.

"It was an unholy night." Bryant said quietly "I swear on all that's good and right those pirates were no more than rotten skin and bones.  They looked human enough until the moonlight shone on them and then… bones with rotting flesh and clothes in tatters.  Eyes protruding from skulls that stank of death and decay."

The room went silent as everyone turned to look at him.  Nell met his eyes and she saw the truth in them.  It confused her and frightened her slightly.

"That's enough." Norrington spoke sharply and Bryant blinked and realised what he had said.

"My apologises." He said quickly "I had no intention of frightening the ladies."

Lady Clarence reached for her mug with a shaky hand.

"I suspect most of the stories about the island are from too many tankards of ale spent in front of a fire." Will said quietly and Nell realised it was the first time he'd spoken all evening.

She looked over at him and smiled thankful for his voice of reason.

"I think perhaps you are correct." She replied "There was a story in our convent that was told to me when I first arrived there.  A story of a ghostly nun who walked the halls at night moaning and wailing.  It was said that she had been walled in alive there for some terrible crime she had committed and her soul haunted the halls."

She looked up suddenly aware that everyone was watching her she blushed and shrugged her shoulders.

"And why did she walk the halls?" asked Elizabeth fascinated.

"She was looking for other nuns who made the same mistakes as her.  If she found any girls out of their rooms at night she would take you and wall you in too." Nell replied and frowned "Although it was never clear to me what her mistakes were.  When you're nine and quite impressionable it was enough to convince you to stay in your room at night.  Of course that was why the story was spread around.  It was an excellent deterrent for the girls who were more… adventurous than the rest of us."

"So there was never a ghostly nun?" asked Elizabeth.

"Well I never saw one."

"But did you walk the halls at night?" asked Jack with an amused slur in his voice.

"No.  When you have to wake every three hours to pray walking the halls when I wasn't praying wasn't high on my list of desires.  Sleeping was by far a much better choice."

"Which would have made an excellent cover for the Friar." Snorted Hock.  Jack laughed while Norrington humped in disgust.

"What?" asked Nell frowning at Hock "Cover for what?"

"Yes!  A cover for what Mister Hock?" asked Lady Clarence pinning him with a steely gaze.

He smirked and leant towards her pressing his mouth to her ear.

Nell watched in interest as she listened to what he was saying, Lady Clarence's face coloured up and she pressed her hands to her cheeks before casting a glance at Nell.

Nell frowned not knowing what was passing between them.  She pulled a face at Lady Clarence who dropped her eyes.  Hock saw her reaction and roared with laughter.

"I can state now that Miss Nell was never visited." He said quietly to Lady Clarence who immediately looked very relieved.

Jack raised his eyebrows and looked at Hock.

"And would you care to tell me exactly how you know this?" he asked

Hock looked at him and grinned.

"Tis written all over her capt'n.  Nothing nefarious in it, just got eyes in me head is all."

Jack smirked and nodded in agreement.

"I hardly think it is agreeable to be discussing these things." Norrington spoke up firmly and Nell looked at him thankfully. 

"Indeed." Jack stated "Hock do you have your dice on you?  Perhaps the Commodore would like to play a game of chance of two?" he looked at Norrington as he spoke.

Norrington's eyebrows rose as he laid his fork down by his plate.

"You know I have nothing on which to lay wager, even if I would consider betting with a pirate." He said dryly.

"Now mate." Jack slurred slightly "Tonight is not the night for betting with money.  We're all men of the world here, let's play for playing sake."

Hock pushed the used plates to one side and threw his well worn set of dice down on the table.

Bryant reached out and drew the dice towards them, examining them closely.

"A pirate's set of dice and they're not weighted?" he looked up with surprise evident on his face "Surely not honour among thieves?"

Jack looked at him and held his hands out wide.

"If a pirate is found cheating against his own mates he's set ashore at the next port and black marked often not."

Nell stifled a yawn behind her hand and got up.  She was surprised when Norrington, Bryant and Will all stood up.  Hock and Jack stayed seated and Norrington rolled his eyes.

"A degree of honour but no manners I see Sparrow." He said quietly.

Jack grinned up at Norrington before inclining his head to Nell.

"Night luv." He said and she smiled down at him.  She quickly bade good night to everyone and returned quickly to the room she had not far from the galley.

She was tired and she was feeling out of sorts.  All the talk of supernatural and ghosts and whatnot had made her feel a little unsure of what was to come.  She had, up to now, imagined that Elizabeth had too much imagination when she had told her the story behind her first meeting with Jack Sparrow.  But now she wasn't so sure.  Both the Commodore and Bryant had agreed with Elizabeth and she knew Bryant had not been lying when he had described them, she could still see the haunted look in his eyes as he had spoken of them.  A shiver ran down her back as she sat on her small cot.

The flames in her lantern doing little to ward off the dark corners of the small room she was in.  

Were there things on that island that weren't natural, weren't human?  

She'd never been frightened of that sort of thing before.  Not even when the tales of the ghostly nun had been told to her.  No, her mind had been scarred by the evil that men could do.  The evil that had haunted her lay in her dreams of pirates and the tales that her guardian and his friend had told her.  But, now that it seemed as if Elizabeth fancies about skeletal pirates _had_ been more than just fancies, she felt a ripple of unease slip through her.

Someone knocked on her door and she jumped gasping in fright.

"Nell?  Are you in there?"

It was Lady Clarence's voice that she heard and Nell shook herself for being so foolish.

She went to open the door and let the older woman come in.

"I've been trying to talk to you for days now, but I can never get you your own!" Lady Clarence walked into her room with the air of someone who owned the place.

Nell watched her as she settled herself on the small cot.  Lady Clarence, out of both of them, had probably come the furthest from what they had been like that first day aboard the Pearl.  

Oh she was still unbelievably spoilt and distant at times, but something had changed.  Her corners had been softened slightly as she had been forced to view real life and actually make the best of circumstances that at one time she didn't even know existed let alone live like it.

She was still trying at times, but she had genuinely developed a nicer side.  One which Nell imagined had always been there, just buried beneath layers of hurt and betrayal at her husbands hands and years of being spoon-fed that she was better than others.  The conversation she had with Jack came back to her, the one just before she'd been…. She bit her lip refusing to think of that.

"Nell?" Lady Clarence gave a hump of disgust "Have you heard a word I've said.  You've been stood there looking like a half wit for ten minutes now."

Nell blinked and crossed to sit beside her.

"I'm sorry." She said and looked at her waiting to hear what she wanted to say.

"I was telling you…" Lady Clarence looked at her closely to make sure she was listening this time "I was saying how that since Captain Sparrow had offered me a little portion of the treasure he seeks I won't have to rely on your good will towards me."

Nell sagged slightly and she realised with shock that she had been expecting to hear something entirely different.

"I thought it was Mister Hock." She said without thinking and blushed almost as much as Lady Clarence did.

Nell arched an eyebrow at her and waited.

"We have come to an understanding." Lady Clarence spoke carefully "I think Mister Hock was behind Captain Sparrow's offer actually but I do not intend to call him on it.  It's the least he can do considering the inconvenience he had put me through." She added sniffing.

Nell grinned, the Lady Clarence she had met originally showing through again.

"And what is your understanding with Mister Hock?"

Lady Clarence looked at her in surprise and then shook her head slowly.

"You saw him kiss me." She said and didn't wait for Nell to acknowledge that.

"I was brought back aboard at La Romana with a cut to my head."

Nell winced as she remembered the events leading to her getting hit on the head.

"Mister Hock tended to me.  I think Captain Sparrow asked Elizabeth to see to my head but Mister Hock wouldn't hear it.  I think he felt a little guilty to be honest."

Nell looked at the other woman and sighed.

"He cares for you." She stated calmly.

"He says he does." Lady Clarence nodded and looked directly at her "And I believe he does, almost as much as I care for him.  I never expected it to happen.  Never expected to feel this way, not about anyone, least of all a pirate.  He came back to me that night, after everyone else had retired…." She trailed off and it took several minutes of heavy silence for the penny to drop in Nell's mind.

"Oh!" she said and blinked "Oh!"

"Indeed.  Oh." Said Lady Clarence and a gleam came into her eyes that Nell had never seen before "He has come to me every night since.  I know I should feel terrible but I don't; it was… he was…" Lady Clarence blushed "I had no idea it could be that way between two people.  Henry never cared for my feelings…" she blushed again as she suddenly realised what she'd said and who she was saying it to.  She lifted her head defiantly and Nell realised she was waiting for her to condemn her.

"Are you happy?" asked Nell quietly although she didn't really need to hear the other woman vocalise it.  The truth could be seen in the softness in her eyes, the faint blush that covered her cheeks.

"More than I ever thought possible." She whispered. "And I'm not giving him up because of some man who lays a claim to my body but not my soul or my heart." Her voice was defiant again.

Nell nodded and reached forward to cover her hand in friendship.

"I'm happy for you.  Really happy." She smiled.

Lady Clarence patted her hand and got to her feet gracefully.

"Sometimes Nell, it's hard to remember that you were a nun and others it's hard to forget."

"What do you mean?" asked Nell confused as Lady Clarence crossed to the door. 

She looked back at her and smiled.

"You are so innocent." she shrugged "Leaving the convent was the best thing you could ever have done Nell.  And I don't mean that badly.  You deserve more than four walls and endless prayers.  I hope you find it." She left the room shutting the door behind her gently.

Nell stared at the closed door for a long time.  Her mind in a whirl of thoughts.  She was glad that Lady Clarence had found love with Mister Hock.  She realised that she should have been surprised, after all it was Lady Clarence.  But it seemed a whole life time ago since they had boarded the _Rose_ in Plymouth; and she was a far cry from the spoilt stuck-up prig that had been more irritating than a stone in the shoe.  Life aboard the _Black Pearl had changed her, changed them both if Nell was completely honest._

She realised that if she was given the chance to go back and erase everything that had happened to her; leaving the convent, sailing aboard the Pearl, meeting Jack; she would change none of it.  She couldn't imagine life any other way now and that thought frightened her immensely.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it.

I hope that everyone had a wonderful holiday and that the New Year will bring you all happiness and health and good exams results if you've taken them!

I've just uploaded this again as I noticed that once again I'd got Benjamin's name wrong!  Thanks to whoever pointed that out to me before!  You rock and I don't.

Thanks as always to everyone reads this whether you review or not, but especially thanks to you all who've taken the time to leave me a review.  So a big thank you to:

**Wintermoondancer****, Liz, Netmain, iamwickedcool, Lady Wolfe, Meg, Rio, Vanessa, Lieke, twistedwords, Pirate, KrissXed, Jess58, Redmond,Milly, Braveheart, lilitaliandragon, Hils, Gale Storm, Daelyn Sandheaver, Twilight Whisper, Spaci and sorry if I've missed anyone**..****

You guys rock and you are all a person needs to keep writing!

Please forgive me not replying to everyone but I am feeling really lazy!

**Rio****: Thank you for your advice.  I was finding it hard trying to find the balance between what she would be like, fresh-faced from a convent, but also didn't necessarily believe everything she had been taught over the years.  She will warm up to Jack considerably. ;-)  Thanks again, I loved your review. (And I love your name.  It will always remind me of my rather misplaced childhood when I used to LUST after Duran Duran, John Taylor to be exact, in a big way! Rio was one of my favourite songs of theirs!  I can still see the underside of my desk lid at school, absolutely covered with pictures!  Now that's revealing my age isn't it!)**

**Lieke**:  I hope what Clarence had to say was good for you.  She most certainly enjoyed it anyway!

**Pirate**: I'm with you!  (Bare breasts and ankles all the way with you, in fact!) The scene with Jack showing Elizabeth the truth in his escapades was indeed thought provoking and puts paid to a lot of the "Smooth- tanned and gorgeously un-marked" ideas!  The scar down one arm was just frankly, horrible.  And yes, I agree with you on the "Two peas in a pod" scene.  Definite romantic tension going on there… definitely!  As for Jack and Elizabeth, well, if I were her (which sadly I'm not!) I'd have been tossing a coin as to whether to jump ship and land on Norrington's lap, or jump over the wall and swim to the Pearl with Jack.  Nothing against Will, he was just a little too weak for me…. Or is it that I can't get past Orlando Bloom as Legolas? (Who is just too hot!) *sighs dreamily*

**KrissXed**:  I don't know if anyone else will bother to read this far down so I'll type it anyway, but Norrington will definitely warm up to Jack.  I'm a firm believer in when two people are thrown together and HAVE to get along to survive, then odds are on that after said events have occurred those two people will still get along.  Like a bad road movie really!

**Gale Storm**:  I hope you liked the Jack/Nell scene and if you're over 16 pop over to adult ff.net for a longer version!

**Daelyn**** Sandheaver: I'm with you on the alcohol anaesthetics for minor injuries; a hang-nail or a broken fingernail, that sort of thing – oh, and the spot that always appears when you could well do without it! **

Wherever you are whoever you are: Have a great day!


	14. The Island

_Author's Note:_

_Okay this one is not up to strength.  I apologise for that but I hope you like it anyway.  We've had Chicken Pox here, well my little girl has and everything grinds to a halt to tend to the sick and poorly!_

_Then….__ I tipped an entire mug over coffee over my keyboard when it was switched on.  Cringe…. But guess what!  My hubby is a gem!  An absolute gem… he rolled his eyes told me I was silly and then laughed.   I honestly thought he was going to have a real go at me as he's always telling me not to drink when I'm typing… but he was so good about it and yesterday… he came home with a new keyboard for me… and it's even better than the last one.  I love him to bits… But he has laid down the law…. NO MORE COFFEE MUGS AT THE COMPUTER TABLE…. I think he has a point._

_Oh…. Not beta-read.  So sorry for mistakes, I do proof read but there's also one or ten that slip through._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Beaumont stood at the helm with D'Mornay beside him.  His arm was bandaged after Benjamin had taken the shot from his arm and then they had both been manacled with their hands in front of them.  Chains ran from their hands down to the manacles around their feet.  There was no doubt that Jack Sparrow was not going to take any chances with them.

"Find North and keep going." Beaumont said casually.

Jack looked at him and rolled his eyes.  He looked down at his compass and then across at Hock.

"Mister Hock, your compass please." He said and shutting his own put it back into his pocket.

"So it's true; your compass doesn't point North." D'Mornay said suddenly and earned a shove from behind by Dwent.

"Captain didn't ask fer yer comments."

Jack took the offered compass from Hock and opening it adjusted the wheel slightly before looking across at Beaumont.

"I really don't need to impress upon you two gentlemen just how precise your directions are going to have to be do I?" he smiled at them, but it was not a nice smile and came nowhere near his eyes, which were dark and hard.

"It's been a long time…" Beaumont spoke coldly, a tiny smirk forming on his face.  He looked across at where Norrington was stood with Will and Bryant, close to the bulwarks.

"But not long enough to erase it from your mind I trust." Jack said casually.

"Do you have Helen's beads?" Beaumont asked after staring at the Norrington for several seconds.

Jack took them out of his pocket and looked across at Gibbs.

"Take the wheel Mister Gibbs." 

Gibbs obeyed him and Jack moved to stand in front of Beaumont with the beads in his hand.  
 "Find the tie." Beaumont instructed grudgingly "Work three beads forward and the next three beads will be your compass bearing."

Norrington cleared his throat and looked at Bryant in horror.

"Jack." He stepped forward urgently. "A moment please."

Jack looked up surprised at Norrington using his first name and in a tone so urgent.

Jack mockingly bowed at Beaumont and moved across to stand in front of the Commodore.

"We have a slight problem." Norrington said quietly anxiety clear in his voice.

Jack frowned up at him and shook his head for him to continue.

"We used the twine holding the beads to stitch your young man up."

Jack stared at him for several seconds before looking back down at the beads strung on the gold chain before closing his eyes.

"And I take it you didn't really watch which way the beads came off or which way you re-strung them?" Jack's voice was low and heavy.

"It wasn't high on our list of priorities." Bryant spoke up defensively.

Norrington placed a hand on his arm in reproach and waited.

Jack suddenly looked up and grinned at them.

"Oh well…" he shrugged and turned back to Beaumont and D'Mornay placing the beads into his pocket.

"Beaumont." Jack grinned at them slyly "You're going to do all that's necessary to steer this ship towards the island and make berth there without so much as a scratch on her hull.  Savvy?"

Beaumont looked at him silently for a few seconds, his eyes narrowing before he frowned at him.

"Give me the beads then."

"Now that's something I can't do." Jack shook his head, the beads and dice in his hair clanking together.

"Then I can't get you onto that island." Beaumont replied coldly.  
Jack frowned and tapped his fingers against his chin as he watched the taller man.

"That's really not the answer that I was looking for.  Let's try again shall we and this time you give me the answer I require."

"Are you insane?" Beaumont spat out "I can't do it without the compass points."

Jack watched a thin line of sweat break out on his forehead despite the coldness of the air.

He turned and looked across at Gibbs.

"Drop anchor and wait for my orders." He instructed and then looked back at Beaumont.  He heard a movement behind him and saw Norrington step forward with Will and Bryant.

"I can not find the way without those compass points." Beaumont repeated himself.

"You're going to have to then aren't you mate." Jack replied lazily "You see there are a lot of my men, and a few that remain from the Ardent I might add, that would just love to make you and your friend hurt a little." His head bobbed as he spoke "Now you see I understand your position, but my men?  All they really want is to have a taste of that treasure.  If they thought that there was a chance you weren't going to get us in there… well…" he looked down at his dirty fingernails and then back up at Beaumont "I wouldn't like to say what could happen to you and your good friend."

Beaumont looked from him to Norrington and blinked.

"And would you stand to one side and let this happen?"

Norrington cleared his throat and looked at the dark haired man.

"Certainly not." He replied and Jack looked up at him with exasperation on his face. "I'd most probably find myself a seat somewhere and let it happen." Norrington said dryly.

Jack's face broke out into a wide grin and he laughed before looking back at Beaumont.

"You call yourself a man of the navy?  Of the crown?  You're no better than a pirate!" Beaumont spat at him.

"That may indeed be so." Norrington replied completely unruffled by his words "From where you are currently standing." He smirked slightly "I suggest Beaumont that you do exactly as Captain Sparrow requests of you.  Although they are few, there are some of my own men aboard who won't easily forget having to watch their comrades die because of you."

Norrington's face hardened as he looked at him.

"You will die Beaumont, whether it is by hanging or Sparrow's men.  If you wish to prolong your miserable existence I suggest you try harder in remembering safe passage to the island, for you'll get no assistance from me."

Beaumont nodded slowly, realising that the only way forward for him would be to do as he was told.  He knew that the real time they would need those beads would be on the island.  He briefly wondered why Sparrow wasn't letting him use the beads.  Had they lost them and were bluffing about it?  Had something happened to them that Sparrow had been unaware of?  He hadn't been able to overhear what Norrington had told Sparrow but it hadn't seemed to be too bad.  He looked at D'Mornay and saw the same puzzlement reflected in his eyes.

"Tristan." He spoke quietly, aware that both Sparrow and Norrington were listening to them.

"Tristan looked at him and a tiny smirk crossed his face.

"I vaguely remember that there were two or three reefs… I think." He shrugged.

"I'll need Helen up here." Beaumont said quietly.

"No." Jack said instantly.

"Certainly Not!" Norrington spoke sharply at exactly the same moment as Jack.

"Then the map you copied from her back." Beaumont said softly.

Jack arched an eyebrow but no other emotion showed on his face.

"And why would you be needing that?" he questioned him.

"The entrance to the bay is etched onto her back."

Jack narrowed his eyes before taking a step back.

"Shall I go for you?" Norrington asked him.

Jack shook his head and without another word turned away.  He swayed across to the stairs and went down.

"I'm surprised." Beaumont said quietly but loud enough for Norrington to hear.

Norrington arched an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything.

"Taking orders from a pirate." Beaumont swayed easily with the rise and fall of the ship, even with his hands manacled.

Norrington lowered his eyebrows frowning at him.

"I will not rise so easily to your bate Beaumont." He replied smoothly.

"Not a lot you could say in defence really." Beaumont glared at where Dwent pressed his dagger into his back in warning.

"Must be hard as well… a ship full of pirates and you at their mercy."

"You would know." Bryant replied swiftly and grinned slyly at him despite the glare Norrington shot at him.

"But I'm not kissing arse am I?" he said and lifted his head to stare at Norrington with hard eyes "Taking orders from Sparrow must really rankle.  Any way you look at it he has you whipped.  You _are_ his whipping boy Norrington.  Do you like it that much?"

Norrington moved a step forward but Dwent was quicker.  He forced Beaumont to his knees and using the hilt of his knife gave him a sharp crack to his temple that drew blood and made him sway on his knees.

Norrington stared down at him, Beaumont blinked several times from the stunning blow as blood trickled down his cheek.  He laughed and licked the drops of blood away from his lips; his eyes never leaving Norrington's face.

"What'll the admiralty think of you when they find you've consorted with pirates?  Whored yourself with the enemy?" he said clearly not in the least concerned of the pirate stood behind him.

Norrington felt Bryant touch his elbow gently, a touch that went un-noticed by Beaumont but not by Dwent or Gibbs.  He released his breath on a short laugh and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Do you really think that you can affect me like that?" he intoned clearly and turning he walked towards the stairs; Bryant quickly moving to follow.

Beaumont felt another trickle of blood seep down past his lips; his tongue darted out to stop its progress as he watched the straight backed Commodore and his Lieutenant descend the stairs.

"I know I can." He murmured darkly.

Dwent didn't catch his words but any excuse to hit the man was good enough for him.  He drew the hilt back and cracked him again.

"Mister Dwent." Gibbs snapped a warning look on his face "It would be good if we kept him fairly conscious for the duration…" he looked down at Beaumont his lips curling nastily "Once we have no need of him…" he shrugged and the implication was clear enough for Beaumont to feel a shiver of fear run down his spine.

"Jist keepin' 'im in 'is place." Dwent said casually. "With a promise of what's to come." He added with a nasty laugh that served to fill with Beaumont with more apprehension.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  Nell was sat with Elizabeth and Lady Clarence in Jack's cabin.  Hock had brought up the rest of the clothes they had taken from her on the Rose and the three of them were busy going through the clothes finding ones that would fit or could be altered for Elizabeth to wear.

Nell had never seen so many beautiful colours or soft materials and she found herself touching them almost reverently.

"There is bound to be something here that will fit you too Nell." Elizabeth said and held up a sky blue gown of silk.

Nell felt a tremor of excitement go through her as Elizabeth held the dress up against her.

"It's too long but you can sew a neat enough hem on it." Lady Clarence said briskly "And I'm certain that you've filled out slightly since we came aboard.  You were so dreadfully skinny when I first saw you."

Nell coloured up but took the dress and holding against her looked down at herself.

"I've never had a dress…."

"Try it on!" Lady Clarence announced "We can help with the ties can't we Elizabeth?" 

Elizabeth nodded, her eyes alight with humour at the way Lady Clarence took over and ordered everyone around.

"Not here." Nell said firmly and looked pointedly at the door.

As if on cue it opened and Jack came in banging the door back on its hinges.

"Ladies." He looked at Nell stood holding the dress against her and then across at Elizabeth. "Leave us a moment please ladies." He stood to one side and indicated for Elizabeth and Lady Clarence to leave.

Elizabeth frowned at him and opened her mouth.

"Now please Elizabeth." He said and eyed her carefully.

Nell folded the dress and placed it back in the trunk carefully.

"Go on." She said and Lady Clarence needing no second telling headed for the door with an imperious wave to Elizabeth.

"Come on Elizabeth." She called out.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at Jack but went out shutting the door behind her.

"What's the problem?" asked Nell when Jack just continued to stare at her long after the door had shut behind Elizabeth.

He said nothing and turned to his desk.

"There's been a little hitch in the proceedings." He finally said when she came to stand beside him.

"What hitch?"

She watched him unroll the copy of the map on her back.  He weighted it down and leaned over it.

"Nell…" he looked up at her sideways and there was no humour in his face at all "I need to see your back again."

"Why?" she asked him surprised at his request.

He stood back from the map and looked at her; his hands went to his hips as he swayed with the motion of the ship.

"Let's just say that the vital clues were lost and I really need to make sure that I haven't missed anything."

Nell frowned not understanding him at all.

"Jack.  Talk in English." She sighed.

"The beads.  Your beads.  They were strung in a certain way…" he watched and saw puzzlement give way to dawning horror on her face.

"And we took them off…" she covered her cheeks with her hands and stared at him.

"What will you do now?" she asked finally.

"Take another look at your back." He waved his hand around "Beaumont claims the compass points are some of the points tattooed into your back.  I want to make absolutely certain I haven't missed anything."

Nell nodded as she listened to him and then without hesitation turned around.  She was quite sure that of all the people on board, Beaumont was the last one she wanted to look at her back.

She undid her shirt and carefully lowered it keeping herself covered.  Jack moved and she realised he was comparing the two.

"Will it possible to get onto the island without the beads?" she asked him as she stood there waiting for him to finish.

"It was possible once before." He murmured and satisfied he hadn't missed anything he rolled the map and stepped forward to Nell. "It will be possible again and this time there is an advantage."

"What's that?" she asked and gasped as she felt his cool fingers draw her shirt back up.  He dipped his head and pressed a kiss to the curve of her neck before heading towards the door.

He looked back at her and grinned.

"Me."

Nell blinked as she did up the shirt and then laughed as his meaning sank in.

"_I_ think that _you_ think entirely too much of yourself Captain Jack Sparrow." She grinned at him.

"Ah!" he tipped his hat to her "But it does gladden my heart to know that you do think of me!"

"More than I'd ever thought possible." She murmured without thinking.  She looked up quickly as she realised what she'd said.

He looked at her intently his hand on the door handle.  She waited for him to make some smug remark or some witty reply but he merely closed his eyes briefly and opened the door.

"Damnable timing Nell." He whispered and went out shutting the door behind him quietly.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Beaumont looked at the map and gave a heavy sigh.

"Has been a long time since we set eyes on this Tristan." He murmured to the man beside him.

"Indeed." D'Mornay replied, his own eyes greedily taking in every aspect of the long hidden map. "The cove should be due south west of here." He said looking up at where the island lay in the distance.

"Southwest?" Jack repeated from where he was leaning back against the bulwarks, his arms crossed, and hands still for once.

D'Mornay looked up at him and nodded, his eyes narrowed. "There are submerged rocks that form gullies that guard the entrance to the cove, the only way in is in rowing boats.  You'll need to anchor the ship before you reach them."  
Jack nodded at Gibbs who had listened carefully to the men.

He looked across at where Dwent and Hock were stood with swords drawn.

"One wrong move and you can feed the sharks with them." He said casually and pushing himself away from the side he swaggered to the stairs, one hand stuck out at an odd angle as he walked.

Jack could see Will sat on a pile of ropes sharpening his sword with Elizabeth sat close to him sewing what looked like a pile of blue cloth.

He made his way over to them silently, swaying as he walked.  He stood over them and Elizabeth was the first to look up at him.

"Jack?" she raised an eyebrow at him as he regarded the cloth in her lap.

"We'll be anchoring off the island early after lunch.  I don't expect it'll do me much good to ask you to stay aboard the Pearl will it missie?" he looked at Elizabeth and fingered his braid as she smiled sweetly at him.

"Not really." She said firmly  "But thank you for trying."

Jack shrugged and stepped backwards, hands going at odd angles.  He looked at Will and then across to where Norrington and Bryant were stood at the side.  Too far to hear what was being said.

"I don't know what we'll find on this island, apart from treasure that is, but we can't discount the stories out of hand.  Be on your guard." He eyed Will carefully and turned away abruptly to cross to Norrington.

"Commodore!" he stopped with his feet apart and his hands on his hips.

Norrington turned and raised an eyebrow at him.

"We'll be taking the rowing boats.  Beaumont and D'Mornay will be split up between two boats.  You'll take Beaumont and you," he looked at Bryant his hands lifting to dance gracefully "Will go with D'Mornay."

"The Pearl can not get closer?" asked Norrington.

Jack shook his head and leant his head back to look down his nose at him.

"I expect them to try something.  I expect all manner of things will be said or implied.  I trust your 'man' enough to ignore anything that might otherwise provoke you to do something stupid."

Norrington arched an eyebrow at him and snorted in reply.

"Good!  Good, that's all settled then." Jack nodded and turning on his heel he swayed towards his cabin.

"How does he do it?" asked Bryant quietly, his dark eyes following the older man as he almost collided with the capstan before righting himself and continuing.

"I believe that all you see is not all you get with Sparrow.  You were quite correct in your observation of him being the best pirate we've ever seen, but I believe he is also the most dangerous one."

"More dangerous than Beaumont?" asked Bryant carefully.

"You think not.  Why?" Norrington turned to look down at his lieutenant.  He knew by his tone of voice that he wasn't convinced of his words and he wanted to know why.

"Sparrow won't kill indiscriminately." Bryant stated bluntly "He will do all he can to get onto and off that island without loosing a single member of his crew.  Beaumont wouldn't and indeed won't care.  I believe apart from himself, D'Mornay is the only other person he would think twice about."

"Valid point." Norrington mused, eyes narrowing "On the surface a valid point.  But I'm not entirely convinced that Sparrow is all that different.  He may protect his 'friends and crew' while the odds are with him.  But what about when it actually came down to it; when it came down to choosing between his own life and that of his friends lives? Elizabeth's life?"

Norrington looked across at where Elizabeth and Will were talking quietly together.  

"What ever happens; the ladies come first." He said quietly.

"Agreed." Bryant replied instantly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nell watched as the pirates followed Jack's orders and began lowering the small rowing boats down into the waters below.

They were as close to the island as they could safely get.  She knew they'd been split up into the boats and it was disconcerting for her to know that she would be in the same boat as Beaumont.  But at the same time she knew that Jack, Norrington, Hock and two other pirates would be in there as well and from an entirely selfish point of view, she also recognised that Beaumont wouldn't lead himself into danger.  At least not in the boat, but she rather expected him to try once they were on the island itself.  A shiver of unease ran through her as she watched him being guarded as he began to climb down.

Jack looked across at her and indicated it was time for her to climb down to.  

She looked back at where Lady Clarence was stood by the Capstan.  She had elected to remain on board with the crew that were remaining to guard the Pearl, something that didn't surprise her at all.

Lady Clarence gave her a watery smile and a small wave which Nell returned before heading over to Jack.

"Down you go luv, nothing to it."

She gave him an incredulous look.

"No, not if you're a squirrel.  Which, unless you haven't noticed, I'm most certainly not!"

Jack grinned at her and leant forward pressing his mouth close to her ear.

"I've been noticing what you are just fine." He whispered wickedly "Although perhaps I ought to just check that you're not hiding a tail underneath those britches of yours."  He slapped his hand on her rump firmly giving her a squeeze.

She jumped and let out a firm 'O' of mixed horror and shock.

"Jack!" she hastened forward trying to move away from his touch, but he kept his hand firmly on her rear.

"Nay!" he shook his head and winked at her "No tail there."

He used his hand to propel her forwards a little more until she was beside where Hock was waiting to help her down, a wide grin on his face.

Nell was most embarrassed when he kept his hand on her as Hock pulled her up onto the side.  She turned breaking his contact and glared down at him.  He was laughing up at her, his black eyes dancing mischievously.

She clamped her lips together and began to climb down, all the while thinking what a devil he was.  Hands caught her waist and she realised she was down in the boat.  She let Norrington lift her down into the boat and then she settled herself down, as far from Beaumont as she could get.

She looked up as the rope began to shake and then Jack nimbly climbed down and leapt lightly into the boat, not looking at Nell at all as he settled himself right in front of Beaumont.

It was several more minutes before they pushed away from the Pearl and joined the other boats which had already been filled.

Ten more minutes passed before everyone who was going was in a boat and waiting for instructions from Jack who was in the front.

"Well Mister Beaumont, don't let me stop you from any warnings you remember." Jack said lazily and indicated with his head for his men to begin to row them forwards.

Nell turned around carefully and faced the way they were rowing.  The island lay ahead of them; a sea fog covered the lower half of the island, showing only the top of the higher mountains.  She watched carefully, trying to make out any shapes in the fog but it was getting denser the closer they got.

"Watch for strong currents, sand bars and submerged rocks." Beaumont spoke out from behind.

Nell looked over her shoulder at Jack but he merely moved slightly so he could see in front of them better.

"Oh and I needn't tell you that D'Mornay is in the boat that will be coming through here last." Jack spoke up without turning around.

Nell looked sideways at Jack but he didn't move his gaze from the waters in front of them.

"Nell luv, if you see anything that remotely looks like a rock or sand bar on your right side shout."

Nell nodded and squinted down into the waters a few feet in front of her.

"Further out darlin'.  We need to know before we hit it." Came Jack's soft voice.

Nell looked up and frowned as the fog grew thicker and it became practically impossible to see more than six to eight feet in front of her.

"Port!" Jack barked and the men responded immediately by swinging the boat slightly to the left, narrowly missing a wicked looking rock that was completely submerged.

Nell saw a dark shape looming on the right and squinted before realising what it was.

"Right! Right." She squeaked and pointed almost knocking Jack's hat off.

"Starboard." Norrington said instantly and the boat only just responded in time.

Nell bit her lip and looked at Jack who righted his hat, his eyes still on the waters.

"Keep your eyes open Luv, Port!" the boat scraped against the rock this time and Nell grasped the sides tightly as she looked over the edges "And Right is Starboard." He added "Gets you a faster response without Norrington interceding on your behalf."

Nell nodded and to her horror saw another rock.

"Starboard."

"Port!"

They shouted at the same time and Nell saw with horror that the rocks were forming a very narrow channel.  The sides of the boat scraped right down both sides as they moved forwards slowly.

"Lost a good six men on this part." Came a lazy drawl from Beaumont "They didn't see it at all and hit the rocks head on.  Next boat went the same way, fortunately the next boat slipped straight through.  Well fortunately for us in the next boat that was."

"If you aren't going to warn us in advance I strongly suggest you keep your mouth shut." Norrington barked at him angrily.

"Or you'll be swimming ahead of us and showing us the way." Hock added nastily.

Nell daren't look back at the two men as they warned Beaumont.  Her eyes were on the rocks that were hugging the boat dangerously.  Finally they rowed into open water and the fog lifted slightly, enabling them to see the island and the cove in front of them.

She looked at the golden sands and palm trees that lined the edges and gave an 'O' of surprise.

"It's beautiful!" she gasped and gave a scream as the boat was suddenly swept sideways.

"Row into it!" Beaumont ordered sharply and Norrington stared at him as the pirates valiantly tried to row against the sudden current.

"Are you…"

"ROW INTO IT YOU BLOODY IDIOTS!" Beaumont roared and the urgency in his tone was enough for Hock to nod at the other men and they quit rowing against the current.

Nell watched in horror as it looked as if they'd be swept right past the island and onto the line of rocks that were coming closer and closer.  She looked sideways at Jack and without realising it, reached for his hand.  He looked at her when she touched his hand.  He grinned at her and grasped her hand tightly.

Nell stared at the rocks and with a certainty knew they were going to be smashed against them.  She closed her eyes and gripped his hand tightly, pressing back against him.

His other hand snaked around her waist and his fingers caressed her hip.

"Open your eyes Nell." He said into her ear and fearfully she opened her eyes and gave a cry of astonishment when she saw the current had led them past the rocks and closer to the island.

"Row towards the island or we'll be swept back to the rocks." Beaumont called, looking over his shoulder at the five other boats that were now being dragged into the current. 

The pirates began rowing for all they were worth and Hock and Norrington took oars as well.  Nell could see the struggle they had but they managed to pull themselves out of the current and a couple of minutes later they were dragging the boat on onto the sand.

She got out of the boat and watched with anxious eyes as the other boats all had the same struggle but made it safely to the island.

She watched as the men turned the boats over to inspect the undersides for damage.

Every boat was deeply scoured and needed repairs before they tried to use them again.

White faced she turned to where Jack was talking to Will and Elizabeth.  Norrington and Bryant were deep in conversation over something and Hock and Dwent were making sure the ropes around Beaumont and D'Mornay.

She looked around her and up the beaches towards the row of palm trees.  There was a slight breeze and a lovely smell drifted towards them.  Nell took a deep sniff, unable to recognise the smell but realised it was a flower of some sort.

She started to move forwards towards the start of the grassy area.

"Nell!"

She stopped and looked back at where Jack had called her name.

"Stay here." He said and turned back to Will again.

Nell lifted an eyebrow but realised it was probably safer and turned to cross to Norrington and Bryant.

Norrington moved slightly and looked down at her.

"Are you well Miss Nell?"

Nell nodded and sighed heavily.

"Please just call me Nell, everyone else does." She smiled at them "I think formality has long been passed over don't you?"

"Indeed. Nell." Norrington grinned at her "And Likewise, I'm James and this is Joshua." He indicated a grinning Bryant.

"Beaumont!" Jack strode towards him and they turned to see what Jack wanted with him.

"Is there drinking water nearby?  A place to set up camp?" Jack loomed over the two men who were kneeling on the sand, hands bound in front of them.

"The map." Beaumont said grudgingly "The bottom left."

Jack took the map from inside his coat and unrolled it, squinting at it to see what they were referring to.

"Turn it up the other way." Beaumont said quietly.

Nell watched as Jack turned the map upside down and a sudden wicked thought entered her mind.  Leaving Norrington and Bryant she sauntered up to Jack and lifting herself on tiptoes she looked over his shoulder.

"Told you you had it upside down." She said casually before smirking at him and quickly making her way back to Norrington.  She looked back at Jack over her shoulder and blushed when she saw him grinning at her, a pleased look on his face.

"Indeed you did missie, indeed you did." He looked back down at the map for a few minutes and then began to give out orders.

 "What was that?" asked Norrington as Elizabeth and Will came to stand beside them.

"Just reminding him of something I said earlier." Nell said airily and with a smug grin looked at Elizabeth.

"Let's get the supplies up onto the grass before the sand ruins it all." Elizabeth grinned back at her.

They began to pick up the parcels that had been loaded onto the sand.  Timms and Jones came to help along with several other pirates and they began to make their way up the beach slowly.  Jones in front and Timms behind him.

"It's weird how you can't see the Pearl out there." Nell said looking back at the wall of fog that seemed to surround the island.

"I've only seen something like this once before." Elizabeth mused "The first time I ever saw the Pearl, on the crossing from England, a fog used to surround the Pearl, never leaving her.  Well not until the curse was lifted…"

Nell looked at Elizabeth and sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you." She said quietly.

"I would have been worried if you had." Elizabeth laughed "Not the sort of thing one comes across everyday is it?"

"No and hopefully not at all on this island." Nell shivered despite the sun shinning down on them.

"I doubt it." Elizabeth replied in her no nonsense voice "Nothing Jack can't handle anyway!" she added with a smirk.

Nell opened her mouth to reply but her words were cut off when Jones suddenly gave a shout of fright and before anyone could react it looked as if his legs, from the knees down, had disappeared.

"Get back!" Timms tried to move backwards and Nell realised with horror that his feet were sinking into the sands and then she felt the suction around her own feet.  She looked in horror at Elizabeth and then to Jones who was shouting for help as the sand pulled him downwards.

Nell dropped the parcels and lifted her feet scrambling backwards with Elizabeth as she managed to get onto firmer sand, but Timms and Jones weren't so lucky.  They were stuck and going down fast.

"Hold on!" Elizabeth dropped to her knees and then onto her stomach, holding her hands out to Timms who managed to grab them.  Nell realised what she was doing and dropped down as well, gripping his upper arms they hauled, but they could find no purchase on the ground and were instead being dragged towards the quicksand.  

Hands caught her round the waist and began to pull her backwards.

"Hold onto him." Someone shouted and Nell gripped his hands tightly as she was hauled backwards, the pull on her arms was tremendous but Timms was able to drag his way through the sand, as she and Elizabeth were pulled back.

Eventually, when she thought she could hold on no longer arms were reaching over her and Timms was hauled out by his collar.

"Throw the rope to Jones!" 

Nell was pulled backwards and with her hold broken she slid across the sand quickly until she was caught up and dragged to her feet.

"Miss Nell? Nell?"

She looked up into worried blue eyes, her breathing hard as she used Bryant as a support.

"I'm fine." She panted and looked back at where ropes had been thrown to Jones who was now up to his arm pits in quicksand.

He was struggling valiantly to hold the rope, trying to put it over his head and shoulders, but he was quickly sinking further down.

"Hold on to the rope!" Jack was at the front of the rope, Norrington, Will and several others behind him "Don't move!  Just hold on and we'll drag you out!"

But panic had set into Jones and he struggled more, the sand dragging his hands down.

"Oh God!" Nell sagged against Bryant watching in horror as Jones slowly sank.  He stopped screaming as the sand began to crush his chest but his mouth was open in sheer terror.

"Get him out!" Elizabeth cried out, "Get him out!"

Jones held the rope in one hand unable to bring his other hand round to hold on as the sand crept up past his chest towards his throat.

"PULL!" Jack began to pull backwards but the suction was too strong.

Jones lost his grip on the rope and they fell backwards as the rope slithered uselessly towards them.

Nell watched in horror as the sand crept past his shoulder, his arms completely disappearing as it climbed higher and higher inching up over his chin, his mouth clamped firmly shut.  A shot rang out and his head snapped backwards with the force, the sand behind his head staining a blood red until it was sucked down until she couldn't even see where he'd been.

She stared at the sand which seemed to ripple slightly, almost as if he were still struggling beneath it, but Nell knew he was dead.

Bryant took her full weight as she sagged in his grip, his arms around her shoulders.  

Jack got to his feet and replaced the pistol into his waist band.  His face was dark and his eyes gleamed as he turned and Nell felt a shiver run up her back.  He was furious and it showed in every line of his body.

"Back to the boats and make sure you follow your original footprints." He barked and set off back to the boats, his usual swaying gait was still present but his back was ramrod stiff and it was obvious that he was furious.

Nell pulled herself away from Bryant and looked up at him, her eyes glassy and her face white.

"What was that?" she asked quietly as he took her arm and began to lead her back.

"Quicksand." He replied grimly, his eyes watching Will who was holding a white-faced Elizabeth in his arms.

Everyone slowly made their way back to the boats careful to keep to their original footprints as closely as possible. 

Jack stopped by the huddled form of Beaumont and D'Mornay and Nell's eyes widened as she saw him grip Beaumont's hair and drag his head backwards.  He pressed a dagger to his throat.

"You forgot that particular obstacle didn't you?" Jack asked quietly, his tone dark and heavy with suppressed anger.

Beaumont tried to speak but his throat had closed at the angle Jack had pulled his head into.

"We didn't know." D'Mornay said quickly, his eyes on the blade pressed into Beaumont's neck.

"Did you not?" Jack looked at him but didn't move the blade "Now that's something I find very hard to believe.  How many men exactly did you loose on this island?"

D'Mornay shrugged as best as he could with his hands tied.

"I can not recall… but that wasn't how they died." He replied and his eyes caught sight of a thin line of blood seeping down Beaumont's neck.

"What else can we expect then?"

"We lost most in the trip trying to land on the island and then trying to leave it again."

"And the rest?" Jack arched a black eyebrow, his lips parted in a snarl that revealed his gold teeth.

"We killed them ourselves." D'Mornay replied without missing a beat "We didn't exactly want the whereabouts common knowledge."

Jack released the knife from Beaumont's neck and stepped backwards wiping the blade down Beaumont's shirt sleeve.

"Well I'll just be telling you two things here and now." Jack leaned forward slightly "If I loose one more man, you…" he pointed at D'Mornay with his dagger "Will be following them to hell."

"And the second?" Beaumont asked coldly, no indication in his voice or manner that he had even been in the least affected by having the dagger to his throat.

"The packets that went down with Jones were some of our food supplies, you two won't be eating tonight or tomorrow morning, in fact you won't be eating until we can find something suitable on this island and maybe not even then."

Beaumont's face darkened as he glared up at Jack.

"There is plenty of food on this island." He said "And there is fresh water further into the trees."

"I hope so." Jack said quietly "For your sakes that is, because you'll be getting none of the supplies." He stood straight replaced his dagger into his waistband and turned abruptly on his heels and took two steps before turning back again.

"Oh and something else you might find interesting.  You're going to be going ahead of us." He looked at D'Mornay as he spoke and smiled at him.  But it wasn't a kind smile and it didn't reach his eyes.  It made him look sinister and quite dangerous.

Beaumont looked at Jack with alarm in his eyes.

"You want us to walk ahead of you?" he asked incredulously.  
Jack shook his head, beads and dice swinging wildly around his head.

"Oh no mate, you misunderstood.  Just your friend there; can't loose both of you to any other patches of quicksand can we?"

Jack turned on his heel and swayed away from him his eyes hard and narrowed.

"We'll hold services for Jones by the shoreline!" he called out to the assembled crew that had watched the exchange with hatred on their faces.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Beaumont looked at D'Mornay and saw the panic in his eyes but there was nothing he could do.  They had both known the quicksand was there, they both knew that there were numerous patches of it having lost several of their men to them the last time.  They also knew that a small area on the map showed where they were.

"Can you remember the map?" Beaumont asked him quietly.

D'Mornay closed his eyes and sweat broke out on his forehead as he struggled to remember.

"No." he opened his eyes and the panic in them was growing.  "No. I can't."

"We can't give away what else is marked on that map…."

"So you'd let me die?" snapped D'Mornay almost forgetting to whisper as Dwent looked at them in interest from where he was standing guard over them.

"Of course not my friend." Beaumont shook his head "Of course not.  I cannot believe Sparrow will let you walk ahead without some means of testing the sand first."

"And if he does?"

"If he does then we will speak up.  But not before.  We can't let them realise how much is on that map.  He thinks that it was only the way to the island, he has not seen the bigger picture yet."

D'Mornay did not look convinced but he said no more as Dwent had stepped closer to them a suspicious look on his face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's note:

I'm not certain about this chapter at all.  I'm not too happy about the way the crossing to the island was so uneventful.  But I wanted to get them onto the island where the real fun and games will be.  Including a few long awaited interludes between Jack and Nell.

Thanks to everyone who reads this story and likes it, whether you review or not.  Although reviews are nice, but I won't beg, it's not becoming. ;-)

**Creanywhiteskin****:** Thank you that was a nice sentiment.  Made me happy.

**Ani**** Sparrow**: Hope this helps.

**Netty2:** I have to admit that I have been playing with the idea of Nell and Bryant, but I was a bit concerned that it might turn her into a Mary Sue if all the men suddenly starting falling for her.  What I actually wanted to do was have Bryant feel gentlemanly toward her and Jack take it the wrong way.  Kinda prick him into action kinda thing…. Should I put this here or is it going to spoil things for everyone?  Oh well…. Thank you though and I hope you like this one too.

**Sugar**: Here you go… hope you like it.

**KrissXed****: **I'm glad you liked Hock and Clarence as a pair.  I've been moddling over the notion as to whether to include it as an interlude.  I liked your John Steinbeck quote… but I'm not certain I've got the bottle for that.  I had a hard time letting Jones sink and he wasn't even a main character.  I also think that Norrington would make a first rate pirate.  But he won't go that far in this story but I so intend to take him to moral places he's never been before.  Test his moral metal a bit.  He's hatless and wigless just for you by the way, so is Bryant!  As for the CJS and Norrington pair off…. Well there will be a moment but what happens you'll have to wait and see.  Thank you for your review, you always keep my on my toes.  Thanks for that and I hope you like this one too.

**Daelyan**** Sandheaver**: I should have included a Jack/Elizabeth face off over him sleeping in the cabin with Nell.  It would have been fun really, but it happened in my mind and I forgot to translate the weirdness of my mind to computer screen. Sorry.  As for being sad about the Celebrity get me out of here.  I was sad too…. Although I definitely thought it lacked a certain something when Johnny Rotten walked out…. Am I the only one here old enough to remember and love the Sex Pistols? I think I still have a few of the safety pins and pin badges somewhere.  Now that's sad!

**Braveheart****:** Thank you.  I was beginning to think that maybe Nell was lacking a little.  I made a rod for my back when I had her brought up by nuns.  She's going to be so innocent that it hurts.  But at the same time I wanted her to start to really discover parts of her character that had been buried on the convent.  Also something I try hard to remember but often forget but was the religious climate back then.  It was a very strong thing back then, almost a strangle hold over the people and they truly believed that everything that happened and everything they did (an important thing I think regarding to some of the terrible things people did) was God divined.  It's hard to understand when we live in a society where religion and God is a take or leave it thing.  But back then you could be burnt for ludicrous things and the bible was something that the average common person just didn't have.  It was only the religious hierarchy that had bibles and the common person was told what to believe and it controlled their very lives… okay I waffle in a history lesson that I'm sure you are already aware of.  Apologies… I just hope you like this one too.

**Wintermoondancer**: Thanks… another round of drinks perhaps.

**Nemain**: Blushes…. Hope this one is okay too.

**Lilitaliandragon**: Thank you.

**Jess58:** Thanks… I'm glad you like Norrington.  I can't leave the poor man alone at the moment.  It's got to be his smile. Hope this goes down well too.,.

**Gale Storm**: Sorry about the length of update.  Hopefully life will leave me alone for awhile…and let me update more frequently.

**Spaci****:** Thanks…. Hope you enjoy this one too.

Twistedwords2003: I do keep dancing around them don't I? But they will 'dance' together soon.  Don't worry. Hope you like this too and thanks for the review.

**GylzGirl**: Thanks and I'm sorry you haven't been well.  I hope you're feeling better now. Winter month suck for illness don't they? 

**Lady Wolfie:** Thanks.  Hope you like this one too.

**Meg:** Thanks… you made me smile.  Hope this keeps you going okay.

**Eradwyn****:** A fic for Norrington?  There aren't many of those about are there.  He is a cutie too.  Thanks for your review… hope you like this one too.

**Alina11**: Thank you… hope this one is okay too.

**Pirate:** Thank you.  And yes please I'd love to know the site for the sequel poster.  I had heard they wanted to but I hadn't realised it was a sure thing.  Squeals in delight…. You have made my year with that news.

**Robyn Maddison**:  Thank you.  Hope you like this one too.  I'm glad to see you're still with me, thank you for that!  It's always nice to see new reviewers, but it's great to see ones that have reviewed from the start.  

**Ubergrasshopper****:** Hope this helps your addition.  I get like that.  I quickly get obsessed over fics.  At the moment there's one on the Lost Boys that I've been following and I check every day for updates… I'm so glad you like Norrington now.  I was sure on first watching him either, (hubby took me to see it twice, have I mentioned how much I love him?) and second time around I fell for him and then with the extra's on the DVD…. Well sighs dreamily.  Yes!  Bryant is the one who said "That has got to be the best pirate I've ever seen." Gillette was okay but he did annoy slightly… hum… hope you like this one though.

**Tassos****:** Here you go… hope it's okay for you and thank you for reviewing.

**Dagzer****:** Thank you!  Hope you like it.

**Cat:** Thanks…blushes.

**Linthilde**: Thanks… blushes… I do waffle a bit.  I'm envious of authors that can write and keep it short and to the point.  Months can pass in the space of two chapters and in my stories, I'm lucky if we get past one day.  I just have to waffle and waffle.  I find it hard to read when he speaks in slang. (but there are some **_excellent_** stories that do have him speaking in slang, far better than mine.)  It just didn't happen in the movie and I think it's one of the things that set him apart from the rest of the pirates.  He's clever in so much as it's not how he talks but what he says, how he forms his sentences and which words he uses that makes his speech unique and so utterly Jack.  But it also gives away that behind those gorgeous eyes there lies a very sharp, intelligent brain.  I mean how many people would form a sentence like this and get away with it:

_I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically?_

Having said that I really think the scriptwriters should be given an award for such skilful writing and such a good command of the Queen's English.   Okay…waffling again.  I'll shut up now.

Thanks to everyone who wished me well on the move.  We've been in four months and there's till no stair carpet…. But!  I do know what colours I'll be decorating in… and much to my husband's horror (but to his credit he's going to let me do it anyway) I've picked out the stencil work that I want to do in each room. 

Well… enough waffling.  I think my author notes rival War and Peace don't they?

Have a great day wherever you are and take care of yourselves.


	15. Nell comes to a decision

A/N: Much apologies for prolonged absence, explanation at end. Hope you enjoy this….

Beads of sweat slid down De Mornay's face although it had nothing to do with the overhead sun beating down and all to do with the expanse of sand that lay between him and the grass ahead.

"Keeping moving!"

He stumbled forwards as someone rammed a sword hilt into his back to make him move.

De Mornay hissed between his teeth and began to slow process of feeling the sand in front of him with the long plank taken from one of the rowing boats. He knew it wasn't really good enough to discover where the treacherous quicksand lay; but it was all he had. There had been no more time for him to discuss with Beaumont anything else. They had been forced to crawl on their knees to the waters edge for the quick service held over the dead pirate. He snorted contemptuously as he remembered and began to inch forward slowly, using the stick to prod the depths of the sand.

It was ridiculous in his mind to waste time and energy over a man who was dead and well on his way to hell. He knew that before they found the treasure Sparrow would be saying prayers for more of his crew and that thought alone buoyed him along as he inched his way slowly over the sand.

Several times his stick had found quicksand and only the rope tied around his waist had prevented him from sinking, but after a few hours they reached the safety of the grass banks that lead into the thick foliage at the base of the mountains.

He slumped beside Beaumont, having to use both hands to wipe his face as they were tied together. He looked out over the meandering footprints of the crew as they had weaved their way behind him.

Someone stopped beside them casting a shadow over them. They both looked up, surprised to see Nell stood holding two cups of water out to them.

"Ah look. A ministering angel sent just for us." Drawled Beaumont as he took the cup; both hands stretching up for it.

De Mornay looked up at her, his eyes squinting in the brightness of the sun. He took the cup silently and drank it down in one long draught.

"NELL!" a shout from behind them brought both their heads up again as they saw Jack Sparrow advancing on them angrily.

"You're for it now lass." Laughed De Mornay "Don't matter how warm you get him you can't disobey direct orders and expect to get away with it."

"If our lives weren't semi-dependant on your survival I'd let you die of thirst." She said coldly and backed off as Jack reached her. He gripped her upper arm and growled as he used his foot to send the now empty cups from their hands, bruising their hands with the force of his kick. He didn't even look down at them; his black angry eyes were boring into Nell.

"And here was me thinking I was Captain here!" Angry sarcasm dripped from between his clenched teeth. "Did you not hear what I said back at the shoreline?"

"We all need to drink Jack." She said defiantly, unable to meet his eyes against the glare of the sun behind his head and because of the fury she knew she would see there.

"That's not what I asked you!" he said and none of his usual drunken slur was present. He dragged her away from the crouching prisoners and out of ear shot.

She looked up at him and saw just how angry with her he was. An answering bolt of anger went through her.

"They have to drink Jack! You'll kill them and then what good will it do us? He lost far too much fluid walking across that sand and it had to be replaced quickly."

"Ah! The Saint Nell is with us." He laughed but it wasn't humorous, it was hard and made her wince "An angel of mercy or perhaps the ship's doctor now?" his black eyes glistening angrily at her.

"I'm not crew!" she spat back "and I never will be."

"Too damn right you're not!" he shot back his fingers holding her arms firmly "If you'd been crew you'd be laying on your back with a shot through your head now for mutiny."

Nell paled at his words and tried to shake his hands off her but his grip was firm.

"I cannot have _anyone_ completely ignoring my orders, not even you missy." He said his voice softening slightly when he saw the effect his words had on her.

Nell shook her head, her eyes still held by his.

"I couldn't let you kill them Jack." She said quietly "Without them this whole thing will be so much harder. They know this island; at least they might be able to…."

"Aye that they might; _if_ they thought my threats would be carried out." He interrupted and abruptly let her go to step back from her "Did you really think I'd let them die of thirst?" his words were softer now but no slur to them. "Do you honestly think they truly had no idea that quicksand was there?" he cocked his head to one side and one hand lifted as if to touch her but thought better of it and went to his chin instead.

Nell blinked at him and closed her eyes briefly as she remembered with stark clarity as Jones sank beneath the surface, the life already drained from his body.

"They know every pitfall on this island and if they think they have the upper hand over us they'll use it like they did with the quicksand. They'll pick off as many of my crew as they can. And one of the ways I have to control them is to threaten them. If I thought for one minute they were of no use to us they'd be joining Jones now. Savvy?"

Nell took only seconds to realise her mistake and it showed in her face immediately.

"I was going to let them drink Nell, but when _I _was ready and when _I_ knew it would serve to keep them under. Being that I am the Captain here and not you that is." His voice was low but she could clearly hear his disappointment in her "Although you _have_ just single-handedly ripped the authority right from under my feet with them."

"I didn't think…" she raised a hand and rubbed at her forehead "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Aye. So am I." he said quietly "Don't do that again Nell." and turning away from her he walked back down to where the crew were sitting on the banks drinking their water, trying to make it look as if they hadn't just spent five minutes straining to hear what was said and done.

Jack was silent as he joined them but then said something that made them all laugh with ribald humour and a few sly glances were sent her way that made Nell flush to the roots of her hair without even knowing why. She had no idea what Jack had said but she figured he'd gained face somehow.

She felt bad, really bad, but what made her feel worse, wasn't so much what she'd done but that she had let him down somehow, that he had been disappointed in her.

Norrington and Elizabeth came forward slowly.

"Not wise Nell." Norrington said quietly.

Nell sighed heavily and shook her head wearily. She should have known that he would let them drink when it would serve him without doing them lasting harm.

"No. I just found that out. I honestly thought…"

Elizabeth looked at Nell strangely and shrugged her slim shoulders "I thought you knew him better than that."

Her words stung Nell for some reason and she felt a little resentment kindling towards Elizabeth.

"It's been a tiring and trying day." Norrington said kindly and offered Nell his arm "I think perhaps a rest in the shade of these trees would suit very well."

Nell took his arm gratefully and let him lead her to a flatter surface, Elizabeth beside them. She sank down gratefully and sighed again as she looked out at the fog bank that surrounded the island.

"I just want to..." she stopped, what had she been going to say? Wanted to go home? Where was home? She had no home other than the Pearl and that was only temporary. She had nothing beside what she stood up in and not for the first time a sense of fatigue and helplessness washed over her.

"Want to what?" asked Elizabeth softly and Nell heard the pity in her voice. She stiffened her back slightly, one thing she did not need was pity. She had got herself into this mess the moment she had stepped outside the convent walls. If she was to survive in this world then she'd have to stop moping about what couldn't be changed.

"Sleep I think." She said finally "Sleep without the constant rocking of the waves underneath me." She looked at Elizabeth firmly and gave her a small grin.

"That may be harder than you expect." Norrington chuckled and she found herself grinning back at him.

"I'm so tired I don't think anything will keep me awake tonight." She replied with a laugh. "Are we setting up camp here tonight?" she asked.

"Yes." Elizabeth pointed to where several of the crew were already setting the start of a fire safely away from the overhead trees but not on the sand.

Nell saw several of the crew taking pistols and swords disappearing into the undergrowth in search of fresh meat for the fire. She frowned as she remembered Jack's words about what else may lay in wait on this island.

"Will they be safe enough?" she asked

"They know enough to keep their eyes sharp." Norrington replied and got up brushing the grass from his rear. He had seen Bryant heading towards the trees with several of the crew and he didn't want to loose the only one he could truly trust in.

His training and natural manners had him half bowing to the two seated women.

"Ladies please excuse me." He smiled at them and moved off to join Bryant.

"Nell."

Something in Elizabeth's voice made her turn to the other woman.

"Nell. Is there something between you and Jack?"

Nell felt her mouth drop before she quickly recovered herself. She looked out over the shimmering sands towards the now receding tide. Her face was perfectly composed.

"At this moment I'd say several feet of sand and grass." She answered casually.

"That's not what I meant." Came the sharp reply.

"I know it wasn't." Nell replied "Why do you ask?"

"Jack is…."

Nell sighed and looked at Elizabeth, her eyes narrowed and some of the backbone she was growing since meeting Jack showed.

"Yes I know. He's your friend. Well you have nothing to fear from me. I shan't be shoving him down the next ravine we come across. Although I can't say the temptation to do so won't be very strong."

"That wasn't what I meant either." Elizabeth smiled softly at her. Her brown eyes were watchful as she looked at Nell. "Jack isn't your average pirate."

"There is an average?" Nell let the bitterness show slightly "And here was me thinking they were all of nefarious and dubious character."

"He's a good man." Elizabeth ignored her words "Underneath all the cocky swagger and drunken manner; he's a good man with a good heart."

"You forgot to mention under all the dirt." Nell said quietly but Elizabeth set her lips and shrugged slim shoulders before looking back out to sea.

"Well he didn't kill us on sight." Nell said softly "And he has promised to see us alright once this nightmare is over."

"He will see you are alright but …." She faded out.

"But what?" Nell looked at her closely "What are you trying to say?"

"I like you Nell. But you've lead a sheltered life in the convent and I wouldn't like to see you get hurt."

"Hurt?" Nell knew she didn't sound very intelligent but she was genuinely confused with the direction the conversation was going.

"Jack is a pirate. First and foremost a pirate and I think you would do well to remember that. I've seen the way he looks at you. He's a good man but he's _still_ a man."

Nell laughed but it was short and stiff.

"You are concerned with my virtue." She said and brought her knees up to her chin, her arms going around them as she looked back out to sea.

"He's an attractive man…"

"Under all the dirt." Nell added, deliberately keeping her tone light as she fought the wave of embarrassment and annoyance covering her.

"You're laughing at me." Elizabeth said and sounded slightly aggrieved.

"No." Nell shook her head and looked sideways at her "You mean well. I can see that, but you have no need to worry for me."

"You could settle in Port Royal, marry respectfully, live happily..." she let the sentence hang.

"If I don't fall for the charms of Jack Sparrow you mean?" Nell didn't know whether to be annoyed with Elizabeth for approaching a subject that was highly personal and none of her business; or pleased that she seemed to care enough for Nell to even broach the subject.

"I know it's rude and indeed none of my business but I do care for you Nell and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Thank you Elizabeth." Nell smiled at her, letting the annoyance drop away from her, she did after all mean well and Elizabeth had been brought up a lady.

Her thoughts went to Lady Clarence on board the Pearl, who had quite happily accepted a pirate into her bed when she was still legally married. Lady Clarence was far more of a snob than Elizabeth appeared to be but her pursuit of love had lead her to places that "good society" would be appalled about and she wasn't letting it bother her at all. But then there was a good deal of difference between Lady Clarence and Elizabeth who had never known an unhappy marriage and indeed there was an even bigger difference between Lady Clarence and Nell.

Lady Clarence had fallen in love with Hock and to all intents and purposes he with her. Nell was under no false pretences about Jack. She neither loved him, nor he her.

She swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat at the thought of loving Jack. She knew that was something that she just couldn't afford to do, with or without the prospect of a respectable marriage. She knew that Elizabeth was warning her that Jack could ruin her. What respectable man would want the leftovers of a pirate?

Nell frowned as her thoughts ran. Marriage was something she had never considered. Not even when she had first left the convent. Escape had been all that she had ever wanted. Freedom from the confines of the convent and the rigid rules. But did she want marriage now? Elizabeth sighed beside her and waved as she saw Will beckoning her over to him.

"I'm here if you want to talk at all." Elizabeth said as she stood.

Nell nodded and watched as she moved to join Will. He slung his arm around her waist and kissed her lovingly on her forehead. She looked back out across the sea towards the fog bank that hid the _Black Pearl_ from view and a longing filled her. But it wasn't for marriage. No. She didn't want marriage. She wanted to explore herself first, explore the world she lived in and if Jack kept his side of the bargain up with the treasure she would be independently wealthy enough to do just that. Her time on the _Pearl_ had shown her that there was far more to the world than stone walls and endless prayers and now she had a chance to see it. She wouldn't give it up for the confines of a rigid marriage, for she was sure that Elizabeth had married the only man that would let his wife on adventures like this.

Her eyes strayed to where Jack was stood on the edge of the grassy bank looking out at the fog bank that surrounded the island and hid the Pearl from his view. His back was straight and the wind blew his long braided hair about. His hat was perched on his head, his legs braced apart and even though he was stationary he was still swaying slightly. His head turned sharply and he looked back at her, almost as if he had known she was watching him.

Colour filled her cheeks and she hastily averted her gaze and got to her feet. She moved towards the camp fire in search of Hock and something to do.

The conversation with Elizabeth had un-nerved her slightly and she wanted to block all thoughts of Jack and love and marriage from her mind and there was nothing like hard work to do just that.

The rest of the evening was spent uneventfully around the fire. The meal was the tastiest Nell had eaten in a long time. The men had managed to find several wild fowl which they had shot, plucked and cooked over the fire. Along with the fruit that they had been able to find on some of the closer trees, it had been a good meal. Nell had noticed that the only rations Beaumont and De Mornay had been given was some bread and more water. If it was hard for them to eat that while the rest of the camp ate heartily she couldn't tell as they allowed nothing to show on their faces except for contempt.

Nell had kept her eyes away from Jack when Timms had given them their rations, just hoping that he wouldn't make some passing remark about her earlier actions. But he made no comment to her at all and she relaxed again.

After the meal they made camp early and Nell was glad to lie down on her blanket and wrap herself in it. The grassy bank wasn't particularly comfortable but she'd slept on harder and she was certain that after the day's events sleep would come easily.

Several hours later Nell was still awake and staring up into the clear starry sky. She felt safe with the occasional grunts and snores from the crew around her and she knew that Jack had two men on watch at all times, so it wasn't insecurity that kept her awake. A big yawn caught her and she lifted one hand lazily to cover her mouth before resting her head on her hand and staring up at the stars.

"Do you know any constellations?" came a low slur that was instantly recognisable.

She looked across at where Jack had bedded down a couple of feet away from her.

His eyes were glinting in the embers of the camp fire, dancing flames casting shadows across his face.

"I thought I was the only one that was awake." She said quietly, careful not to rouse Timms or Dwent who was sleeping on her other side.

"Tis the rocking." He said quietly and moved to lie on his front so he could look at her better. She lifted herself onto her elbows and stared at him.

"What?"

"The motion of the waves." He lifted one hand and made the movements of waves "Rocks us to sleep like babes in our mother's arms." He grinned at her.

"James mentioned earlier that I might find it harder to sleep that I thought but I thought he was joking."

"Ah the Commodore knows." Jack rested his chin on his folded arms "Mind you, he's not true sea born… look he sleeps like a babe." He indicated with his head towards where the Commodore and Bryant were sleeping side by side. He was sound asleep with his mouth slightly open.

"I'm not true sea born either." She remarked still looking at the Commodore. His face was relaxed in sleep making him look younger.

"Then why aren't you asleep?" he asked lazily.

Nell looked back up at the stars and shrugged.

"Not used to sleeping outside I suppose."

Jack raised an eyebrow but let it go and instead rose gracefully to his feet. He nodded towards the guard and then dragged his blanket towards her.

He kicked at Timms till the man grunted strongly and rolled over still asleep, leaving more room between Nell and him. He lay his blanket next to Nell and settled himself down on his back, leaning back on his elbows.

"What are you doing?" she asked, amazed at how Timms had moved and not stirred.

"Well, seeing as neither of us can sleep without the sea beneath us lets put the time to good use." He lifted his eyebrows at her, a wicked smirk on his lips.

"I beg your pardon?" Nell blinked at him not believing that he could possible be serious.

"Well… now let's see." He lifted his arm and for one moment Nell thought he was going to put it around her but then he straightened it and with his finger traced a line through the sky.

"See that one?" he stared straight up at the sky and belatedly Nell realised he was pointing to the stars.

Feeling foolish and for some reason slightly disappointed she lay back and shook her head.

"No. Show me again."

"There, the stars shaped like a swan… see that bright one is the head…"

Nell let his voice wash over her as he pointed out constellation after constellation. Some of them she could see straight away but others completely mystified her making Jack laugh and announce that it was just as well Compasses had been invented or she'd always be lost.

She fell asleep listening to his low smooth voice, unaware of how he crept closer to her. She was also unaware when he traced his finger down her nose, smiling when he saw she was fast asleep.

"I'm not that boring surely?" he asked aloud and a low grunt came from the sleeping Timms that made him grin.

He lay down and let his arm press into hers and was smugly gratified when she turned in her sleep and scooted closer to him. Closing his eyes he turned on his side and draped his arm around her.

When Nell woke she was alone, all the other crew members had risen and were packing up the camp.

When she realised she was the last to wake she jumped up guiltily. She saw Hock kicking sand onto the remains of the fire.

"Why didn't someone wake me?" she asked him stretching and then bending to pick up her blankets.

"Figured you needed it." He grinned at her "You were still awake when I took second watch."

Nell blushed slightly knowing that he must have seen Jack next to her talking to her, but he had turned away.

"What can I do?" she asked him tying the string around her blanket.

"Tis all done lass. Capt'n'll be back soon and then we get onwards."

She looked around her and realised that half the crew, including Will and Elizabeth were no longer there.

"Where is everyone?"

"Searching out the next camp site and probably beating the next bit of information out of Beaumont." He spat her guardian's name with bitter hatred.

"How long do you think this will take?" she asked helping him to put out the last dying embers with sand.

He grunted and stepped back his hands going to his hips. He looked towards the island and shrugged.

"I've no idea." He admitted "But it don't matter really." He looked back at her "Aign't got much else to do with me time."

He indicated with his head towards a pile of bananas.

"Better eat miss, they'll be back soon and the Capt'n will want to move on quick."

Nell did as he told her and took a banana moving to sit by the pile of blankets and other provisions that had been divided into even loads for carrying.

She had finished the banana and was burying the skin when a rustling in the trees behind her made her look back into them. Hock was further away with a few of the others making sure they had everything.

She frowned and got to her feet watching the trees moving high above the ground as if someone was up there.

A rustling caught her attention closer to the ground and she blinked taking a few steps backwards as she caught a glimpse of someone dressed in brown move through trees and then disappear completely.

She had to be seeing things. There was no way on earth she had seen what she thought she'd seen.

She looked back at where Hock and the remaining crew members were laughing at something one of them had said.

She shook her head slightly and stepped forwards towards the trees, her eyes searching for something amongst the leaves.

"Suppose you aign't never seen a rainforest afore." came a voice from beside her.

She turned sharply, jumping slightly. But it was only Timms stood beside her looking at the trees.

"If ye watch closely enough, ye may see a monkey or two." He said ignoring the fact he had startled her "Or a parrot. Pretty things them be, and ye can train up right good."

"Monkeys?" asked Nell laughing. She had seen a monkey in the trees. It had to have been a monkey and not the monk she had first thought it to be. What a fool she was. Although, she thought, that was what only a few hours sleep did to you; made you see things.

"Aye, ye can train 'em but they aign't so easy as parrots. Or so I been told, I aign't never 'ad so much as a cat let alone a bird or a monkey." He laughed.

A noise made them turn around and they saw Jack and a few others returning through the trees.

"We found a nice place about an hours walk up from here, should do us for the rest of our stay here; may it be short and sweet." Jack called to them and laughing made his way to the provisions.

After a few minutes they had all the stuff and Nell was carrying a few blankets strapped to her back; they set off into the trees.

At first Nell was aware only of the trees and bushes and other plants around her, but as she walked she soon became aware of the creatures that were there too. Especially when Timms or Dwent who were walking with her would point them out.

She had never seen so many beautiful animals, from tiny lizards to long snakes, small bugs to big spiders. She wasn't keen on the spiders or the snakes but Timms told her that as long as she didn't bother then they wouldn't bother her and it certainly seemed that way as they climbed their way through the slowly rising jungle.

The heat was getting worse as they left the coastline and headed in land and Nell was soon finding it hard to breath; sweat poured down her back and not for the first time she wished she could tie her hair up aware from her face.

They stopped after awhile for a drink and Nell was grateful to let the blankets down and sink down on top of them.

"Hot luv?" came Jack's voice as he stopped behind her. He reached forwards and before she realised what he was doing he had taken her hair and swiftly plaited it into one long plait.

"Should have warned you to tie it back, sorry luv." He slurred slightly and eyed his work carefully, pleased with the results.

"Thank you." She said already the back of her neck felt better.

"Not far from where we'll camp there's a nice deep pool that you can bathe in." he said quietly.

Nell twisted and looked up at him.

"Will it be safe?"

He looked down at her and something in his eyes made her skin tingle.

"Aye, it'll be perfectly safe. Elizabeth is at this moment enjoying it with young William."

She looked away and tensed slightly as his fingers brushed the back of her neck. She looked over at the others but they were not looking in their direction.

His fingers brushed back and forth over her skin and Nell felt a shiver ripple down her spine.

He leant forward and his mouth was hot on her ear.

"I'll wash your back for you if you like." He said softly and Nell let out a gasp at the sudden mental image that swam into her mind. He stood up and without looking back crossed to get a drink from the canteen Hock had.

She watched him, aware of the blush covering her face at the thoughts he'd put into her mind. She shifted slightly suddenly aware that the thought of him washing her back was very much appealing to her.

Elizabeth's words came into her mind and Nell could almost feel the devil perching himself on her shoulder as a grin crossed her lips. She was suddenly feeling that she didn't much care for worrying about it anymore.

Something was happening to her since she had set foot on the island. Things were slotting into place in her mind and her conversation with Elizabeth had solidified a lot of her thoughts.

She had come to the conclusion that she was going to hell a long time ago for the things she had done and now she had reached the decision that she might as well make it worth her while.

She had no intentions of marrying so it would never be discovered that she had found her ruin at the hands of a pirate.

It could be something that she took to her grave, that she had given herself, willingly, to Captain Jack Sparrow.

Anticipation, trepidation and a twinge of conscience filled her.

**A/N:** Okay I'm going to leave it there for several reasons; firstly any intimate scenes will only be posted on aff.net and only alluded to on ff.net. Secondly, it'll make it easier for posting if I stop it here (I hope); and thirdly…. I'll run out of typing time!

I would love to respond to everyone who has reviewed so far but I really am pressed for time, so a **_really big thank_** **_you_** for taking the time to make me feel good about this story.

I'm sorry for the delay, some of you who have been following my other story know why. But for those of you who only read this one, I'm very happily pregnant (four months now), but the first three months were not happy, due to sickness and extreme tiredness (I'm talking in bed and fast asleep at 7.30pm every night!) and I found typing, writing or even thinking about my stories just too much.

But I'm back again now, the sickness has gone. Yay me! The tiredness is nothing I can't cope with now and hopefully, updates will proceed with some regularity.

Okay, someone asked me what the was all about, I'm sorry I can't remember who you are. It's supposed to show a break in scene or a period of time has passed. Sorry to confuse.

So thank you for keeping with me despite my long absence. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Have a great day wherever you are.


	16. Hostages

Ha! Here again! Yes, it's me, finally resurrected from the piles of nappies, drool covered clothes and baby toys! Thank you to everyone who has supported me over the last 18 months. You know who you are (Frini!) and you deserve much praise and happiness.

I hope you all enjoy this…hides behind chair…

The trees swayed in a gentle breeze that was blowing in from the sea. Nell lifted her head and watched as several colourful birds seemed to dance in the wind before settling on the branches.

She lifted the plait of her hair and let the breeze cool her neck, sighing at the relief of reaching the camp.

"Ready?" came a soft voice in her ear.

She turned and instantly her mouth went dry and her throat constricted. Jack stood behind her holding out a makeshift towel and what appeared to be a cake of soap.

Nell blinked and took the towel and soap already feeling the blush creeping up her face as she avoided his dark eyes.

"I'll show you the way." He said and Nell heard the laughter clearly in his voice. A spark of annoyance lit in her and she lifted her chin but still avoided his eyes.

"Elizabeth gives me good assurance that the water is good but the pool is deep in the middle. Keep to the edges as you can't swim." He said and turning away from her began to swagger his way across the camp they had laid out and towards a natural path in the trees.

Nell frowned and began to follow him. She looked around her and blushed furiously as several of the crew gave her knowing looks and lurid grins. She hurried after him, glad when the trees hid them from view.

"I'll be but a shout away should you need anything." He called over his shoulder as he made his way through the bushes and trees, holding back branches for her to pass easily.

Nell was suddenly aware of a sound she couldn't identify.

"What's that noise?" she asked him and he stopped to look back over his shoulder.

"Wait and see." He grinned at her and stepping forward he pulled aside several branches and Nell suddenly saw the source of the sound.

A crashing waterfall fell from a rocky outcrop down into a large pool that in turn flowed down over smaller waterfalls and into the river that stretched to the sea.

She gasped at the beauty of the area. Rocky ledges surrounded the far side of the pool, while sandy soil lead into the clear rippling waters ahead of her.

The trees on both sides gave a natural canopy to the pool and the heat here was not so overbearing.

"It's beautiful." She said and moved passed him to walk to the lapping edges of the pool. She laid her towel and soap on one of the rocks and looked around her. She had never seen anything quite like this before and her eyes and memory drank it in greedily.

"Aye, beautiful indeed." Jack replied and grinned at her child like awe. "I'll send someone for you after awhile, but you'll be in private for now. If something alarms you; shout. We'll hear from the camp."

Nell looked back at him in surprise. She had expected him to stay, had expected him to follow through on his suggestion earlier. He winked at her, tipped his ever present hat and turning swaggered back the way he had come whistling a sea shanty.

Nell blew out a breath, unsure how she should feel. Relief, disappointment, and for some reason even a little bit of annoyance all warred within her. She had made her mind up to give herself up to him and now he was backing away. Or was he just waiting till she had bathed? She frowned again; it seemed unlikely that a man as dirty as he was would have a fixation about having his women clean.

Or maybe he had been playing with her. She kicked off her boots, her hands going to the ties on her trousers. Stopping she looked around, suddenly aware how quiet it was here. No birds sang, only the rushing of the water over rocks could be heard. Her eyes scanned the trees but she could see no movement that would indicate any presence of crew or otherwise.

Feeling very unsure; she suddenly wished Elizabeth was here. She looked down into the waters and making her mind up began to inch her way in still clothed. She could wash her clothes in there and then lay in the sun till they dried on her.

She waded in till she was up to her waist. The feel of the water on her heated dirty skin was so close to bliss she sighed aloud her eyes closing. She slid out of her clothes and washed them as best as she could.

She washed herself quickly, rubbing the dirt from her skin before sliding back into her knee length pantaloons. She moved to the edge of the pool and slid the towel around her upper half and knotting it at the front to keep it in place. She arranged her shirt and trousers on some rocks, spreading them out to dry in the patches of sunlight that filtered through the overhead trees.

Sitting down on the rocks Nell let the water ripple around her legs and bare feet as she dangled them into the deeper part of the pool.

Nell was content here. The peace of the area and the heat of the sun was enough to settle her nerves and make her relax. The skin on her stomach was healing well and Benjamin had removed the stitches before they had left the Pearl.

She brought her legs up onto the rocks and lay down letting her arms pillow her head as she stared up at the swaying branches of the trees above her. Sleep eventually claimed her as the sound of the water lulled her brain into forgetting the events that had lead her to this place.

A scream brought her awake and to her knees instantly. She looked around her; disorientated at first until the sleep left her brain. It must have been Elizabeth who screamed. A ripple of unease went though her.

She got to her feet looking around her, suddenly uncertain which way would lead back to the camp.

Suddenly she heard shouting and then several of the crew lead by Jack came crashing through the bushes towards her.

"What is it?" Jack demanded sword brandished as he looked around him "What's up?"

"Huh?" Nell blinked as she saw all the crew had their swords drawn and were looking around for obvious signs of danger.

"You screamed." Will said from where he was stood slightly to Jack's left.

"No. I didn't. I thought it was Elizabeth." She shook her head and watched as Jack lowered his sword, confusion clear on his face.

"No lass. You screamed."

Nell shook her head clutching the towel to her half covered form.

"I think I'd know if I screamed Jack and it wasn't me. I was asleep. I'd fallen asleep on the rocks and I woke hearing a scream. I thought Elizabeth…"

"I was with her and she didn't scream." Will replied "Besides it came from here."

Nell frowned and shook her head.

"It wasn't me." She said again.

"Mayhap ye screamed in yer sleep." Timms offered; still looking around him "I had a lass once that used to get awful night fears. Scream somefink terrible." He added "Turned out she'd seen her pa 'anged."

Jack looked across at Timms and rolled his eyes.

"Thank you for that Mister Timms."

"I don't scream in my sleep." Nell was feeling hotly embarrassed now and very aware of the speculative looks she was receiving from several of the men. "Can you let me finish dressing please?"

Jack looked at her and it seemed as if he saw her for the first time.

"I wouldn't make a habit of sleeping in nothing but a towel and your undergarments round here." He said grinning suggestively at her.

"I didn't intend to." She blushed avoiding the looks of the men.

"Well nothing here now anyway." Jack announced and turning shooed the crew back out of the clearing. "Git with you all now." He shouted "And no loitering or you'll loose your eyes." He re-sheathed his sword and stood swaying slightly as he watched them disappear into the bushes.

Nell looked down at her shirt and trousers and wondered if she could get into them before Jack turned back again. She moved towards them and stopped guiltily as Jack whirled around using his spread arms for balance.

"Well then. Looks like I missed me chance to wash your back." He lowered his head slightly and grinned at her wolfishly.

"Looks like you did." She nodded. All her earlier doubts dissolved in the heat of the afternoon sun and the black stare directed at her.

"Ah well." He took a step towards her and Nell was dismayed to find herself taking a step backwards. Her courage had disappeared too.

"What's a man to do." He muttered and Nell found herself taking another step backwards, but this time it was the look in his eyes that sent her backwards. A ripple of fear slid down her spine along with a shiver of anticipation as she saw him advance towards her again.

"I wouldn't be backing up too much now Nell else you'll…" he never finished his sentance before Nell let out a gasp of shock as her foot caught on a rock and she pitched backwards into the cold water of the pool. Her hands flailed as she fell backwards, her grip on the blanket lost as she went under the water and immediately panicked.

Hands hauled her back onto the rocks and Nell didn't think twice about being half naked as she gripped at Jack's arms for balance, still spluttering.

"Now this more than makes up for loosing the opportunity of washing your back." He muttered and before she could react he had hauled her to her feet and crushed her to him.

"Nell…. Sweet Nell." He muttered and plundered her mouth with his own.

Nell's grip on his shoulders tightened as his mouth took all of her resolve and her fear and turned them into liquid fire in her veins.

She could feel his hands crushing her upper arms as he pressed her against him.

His mouth left hers and burnt kisses across her jaw line and down her throat. Her head fell back of its own accord.

"Jack I…." she wanted to tell him she was his. That she had decided that there was no sweeter way she wanted to meet her damnation. But only a moan left her mouth when she felt him lower her to the rocks. She felt the sharpness of the rocks cutting into her bare back and legs as he knelt over her, his mouth working sweet fire across her throat.

She arched upwards as his mouth caressed her passionately; the sensations flowing through her were like nothing she had ever experienced before.

"Nell…" he suddenly looked up from her and with narrowed dark eyes searched the surrounding area.

Nell was instantly brought back to reality and she half sat bringing her upper body against his.

"What?" she asked in a half-whisper, her own eyes looking around her warily "Is someone there? What is it?"

He turned his head to look directly into her eyes, his lips inches from hers.

"There's no one here but us Nell." He said huskily, his eyes dropping to her lips.

"What then?" she asked him and was once again flooded with doubt over this very strange man.

"The rocks are a trifle hard." He whispered and his eyes slid back up to hers. She swallowed audibly as she stared into the liquid black depths.

"Especially for first times." He said and eased back from her "I'm getting signals from you Nell that tell me what I've wanted to hear for a long time and…." He gave a deep sigh and pressed his lips to hers briefly before pulling back again.

"Signals?" Nell frowned at him wondering if too much Rum was responsible for his odd behaviour.

"Aye signals." He looked around him and caught her shirt up. "And for some reason I've yet to fathom, and against my better judgement I might add, I'm finding myself in a peculiar position." He frowned slightly and held the shirt out to her.

Nell took it absently, thoroughly confused by his actions. He wanted to have her did he not? He had just said as much. So why now, when she'd conquered all her doubts and moral objections, was he backing off? Had she done something objectionable? Had he been playing her all along?

She shrugged into the shirt and did the ties with shaking hands, her face a flood of burning colour that waved between anger and confused embarrassment.

"Peculiar position?" she queried in a tight little voice "I don't follow."

He watched her for a few minutes before taking her hands in his.

"No. I see you don't follow me." He grinned at her, the gold in his teeth flashing. "Nell… I'm not much for fancy words…."

Nell gave an un-lady like snort at the absurdity of his last statement. She'd never met anyone who could use the English language quite like he could.

"Well… not when it comes to…" he stopped and frowned, his head on one side "I've never much worried about… never had to really." he suddenly stopped again and shook his head before getting to his feet in one fluid movement pulling her with him.

"I think we'd best get back to camp before something happens that you won't thank me for."

He let go of her hands and turned away to scoop her britches up.

"Jack?" Nell frowned as she took them from him. She was feeling decidedly unsettled, as if she was standing in the dark with no light.

He stopped and looked back at her.

"I don't understand." She said trying hard to comprehend the situation. She had been perfectly willing to give herself to him, had thrown caution to the wind, and now here he was backing off. Anger suddenly shot through her as she watched him shrug his shoulders.

"Jack Sparrow." She said tightly "What game are you playing at exactly?"

"Game?" he stopped and turned back to look at her in wide-eyed innocence.

"Yes game. Because I don't care for it much."

He came to stand in front of her, his hands held out to one side.

"There's no game here Nell."

"Then why are you running off?" Nell took a deep breath and gathered all her courage and her pride "Why are you backing off from me? I was under the understanding that you wished to…" she faltered slightly and shook her head in a 'you know' gesture "with me. And here now I've made up my mind that I should very much like to…" the 'you know' gesture was used again "and you decide to…." Her hands flailed in the air much like his.

"Have you just been amusing yourself with me? Poor Nell the prim and proper Nun with about as much knowledge of the world as a… as a… as a…" she faltered for a good enough word.

"New born babe?" he supplied helpfully.

"Yes, thank you." She nodded curtly "as a new born baby. She hasn't got a clue let's have a laugh at her expense." She glared at him hotly, seeing the amused light in his eyes and the grin tugging at his lips. Anger flared in her and she advanced on him, pointing her finger at him.

"I'm not one of your whores you know." She spat "You're an arrogant, overbearing, pig-headed, nasty minded... pirate!"

The amusement faded from his eyes as he grabbed her outstretched hand and tugged her against him. His other hand slid to her hips and he pressed her hard against him. But the innocent look in her eyes was enough to quell his sudden anger.

"I know you're not a whore. Ergo why you are not flat on your back on those hard rocks now." He said softly; his face so close to hers she could feel his hot breath with every word. "I was trying to be a gentleman Nell. Can I never do anything to lift myself in your estimation?" his words were clipped and none of the usual slur was present.

"A gentleman?" her voice faltered over the words, her mind trying hard to work around the fact he was pressed so intimately against her.

He sighed again and lifted his hand to stroke her cheek gently.

"I couldn't take you here, despite how much I want to Nell. Not here."

He stepped back from her and the wicked gleam was back in his eyes.

"That's not to say that given the correct surroundings, softer ground, more privacy…" his wrists circled with each word "that I won't be having you on your back faster than you can say "please.""

Nell took a great gulp of air; wondering why fire swept through her veins and not disgust at the base level of his words

"I…." she swallowed and blinked at him.

"I know how much it's taken you to get to this point." He stepped forward again and placed his fingers on the pulse point in her throat. "I'm not going to do anything that'll make you regret it."

"Ah yes. I er… understand." Nell said quietly even though she had absolutely no idea why he felt she would regret it.

"No you don't." he shook his head, the beads swaying in his hair "You don't know the first thing about it. But you will."

"CAPTAIN.!"

The shouting from the camp made Nell jump startled.

Three crew members rushed into the clearing as Jack turned to them in exasperation.

"Just as well I was feeling all gentlemanly." He muttered.

"Capt'n. They've got away."

Nell felt ice drip down her spine. She didn't need to be told who they were shouting about. She quickly slid into her britches and tied them, her eyes never leaving Jack's dark face.

"WHAT?" roared Jack as he drew his sword.

"They've taken Mrs Turner and killed Simon, Dubs and injured Mister Turner." Spade spoke hurriedly and Nell suddenly saw the long gash on his upper sleeve, blood oozing through.

"Elizabeth?" Nell took a step forward and gasped as Jack caught her upper arm in a tight grip.

Jack silenced her with a look and keeping hold of her arm drew her through the trees with the other crew behind them.

"How badly injured?" he shot back over his shoulder, his eyes darting everywhere for signs of danger.

"Damn near took 'is arm off." Decker replied soberly "They were just getting away when we got back from 'earing the young miss screamin'." He frowned at where Nell looked back at him over her shoulder. "Dark 'aired one took Simons out with his own pistol. There weren't a bloody thing we could do with 'im pressing a knife to the missus neck."

To Nell it looked like the camp was in chaos. Several of the crew were shouting at each other, several had their swords drawn and were obviously just waiting for Jack to come back before heading after Beaumont and De Mornay.

But it was where Will was lying that they crossed to. She looked down as Benjamin, Timms and Hock were kneeling around an unconscious Will, trying to stop the blood from flowing from a large gash on his upper shoulder close to his neck. Nell paled as she realised how close it had come to killing him. His eyes were closed and his face was deathly white.

"Sparrow!" Norrington came across with Bryant behind him and Nell vaguely noticed how the re-coats that had accompanied them onto the island had separated from the other crew members to stay close behind Norrington.

Jack ignored him to lean over Will.

"Benjamin?"

"Taign't good Capt'n." he said quietly "We'll sew 'im up like… but I don't know how long it'll take 'im to get on 'is feet."

Nell's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped at the pirate's words.

"Is there nothing…" she wrapped her free hand around her waist, barely noticing the pull from her own newly healed skin.

Jack looked up at her staring down at Benjamin's bloody hands as he quickly sewed the jagged edges of flesh together, blood still running freely.

He straightened, gripped her upper arm again, and pulled her to one side away from where the men worked on Will. Norrington and Bryant came forwards.

"Sparrow. They have Elizabeth."

Nell looked up at the taller man and saw the pinched thin line of his lips. He was clearly very angry and very worried.

"I hear." Jack nodded "Which way did they go?"

"East." Bryant replied smartly and stepped closer to Nell, his face also drawn with worry.

"We'll need to set off directly and leave the camp well guarded too." Norrington stated.

Jack arched an eyebrow at Norrington.

"We won't be needing to do that." He said and while his hands still danced in circles; the slur had left his voice.

"By all that's…" Bryant took one step towards Jack his hands coming up to grip the pirate's coat edges as he dragged him to his toes.

The result was simultaneous; Norrington caught Bryant's upper arm to haul him backwards as two crew appeared with pistols drawn and cocked. One pistol was pressed into Bryant's head. He let go off Jack, his face red with anger and frustration.

Jack waved his hands at the crew members who backed off.

"You'd risk their safety? You'd risk Miss Nell's safety? All in the name of your cursed treasure!" Bryant exploded, Norrington's hand still restraining his upper arm.

"You've caused enough damaged. Would you risk her life now as well?"

Jack stayed perfectly silent as he regarded the fuming officer. His hand went to the braids on his chin, his eyes narrowed.

"That's enough." Norrington said firmly to Bryant.

"Nell will be in no danger." Jack said mildly enough but his eyes were glinting dangerously.

"You've managed to loose her once before to those blackhearts. Only God's providence saved her then, would you willing give them the chance to finish what they started aboard the _Relentless_?"

Jack bristled at the reminder of loosing Nell once before.

"I don't see as how I'm expected to answer to you." He said quietly to Bryant, aware of both Nell's worried face and Norrington's annoyed one.

"And that's just it, isn't it Sparrow." Bryant spat "You don't think you answer to anyone and because of that you do what you will, to whomever you chose and damn the consequences."

"Mister Bryant I said that was enough!" Norrington's voice brooked no argument and once more Bryant fell back grudgingly.

Jack took one step forwards lifting his dagger and pressed it into the base of Bryant's throat.

Nell gasped and reached out her hand to pull Jack's arm away but Norrington grabbed her wrist and tugged her hand away before she could do any damage in knocking Jack's steady hand.

"I find myself in a particularly unpleasant position here." Jack said carefully, his head cocked to one side, eyes narrowed as he looked Bryant in the eye. "My instinct tells me to dispatch you, in fact my dislike of you tells me to dispatch you, but I gave my word to Norrington."

"A pirate's word means nothing." Hissed Bryant, his breathing heavy.

"Brave words from one at the end of said pirate's dagger." Jack replied calmly.

"Jack please!" Nell begged him "You're both wasting time. We've got to think of Elizabeth and go after them." She looked at Bryant, but he was still glaring at Jack.

"Mister Bryant please. I'll be perfectly alright. I've made it this far and I really don't think God had much to do with it. I want to see this through to its end but Elizabeth is the most important thing now."

"I agree." Norrington said reasonably "Elizabeth's safety is the most important thing and we are wasting valuable time."

"Leave some guards with Will please Jack and let's go." Begged Nell again when Jack showed no signs of lowering his dagger. She looked around her and noticed that the entire camp had stopped to watch. She spotted Hock and motioned him to come and help but he merely shrugged at her.

"Will won't need any guards and neither will you Nell because none of us are going anywhere. We are all staying here."

Nell heard the murmur go through the camp as Jack's words spread.

"What?" Norrington looked in surprise at Jack "You can't mean to let them get away."

"I have no intention of letting them get away with anything." Jack replied calmly, his dagger still pressed dangerously close to Bryant's neck, "They've taken Elizabeth for a reason. We'll hear from them soon enough and once we know…"

"Jack!" Nell stepped forwards "They've taken Elizabeth so they can get off the island safely."

Jack shook his head his eyes still on Bryant who was very quiet now.

"No. I think they mean to barter the map for Elizabeth." He replied "And damn them for having something I'd give the map up for." He stepped backwards abruptly, sheathed his dagger in his waistband and turning around walked away from them as if nothing had transpired at all.

Bryant faltered slightly and made to follow Jack but Norrington shoved him back with one hand glaring at him.

"Excuse us Miss Nell." He said firmly; his eyes not leaving Bryant's flushed face.

Nell nodded and hurried after Jack.

"Jack, Jack." She caught up with him and fell into step with him as he crossed once more back to where Will lay, still unconscious.

"Jack what if they don't come back here? What if they can remember? What if they don't need the map."

"Nell, darlin'." Jack stopped and raised an eyebrow at Benjamin.

"We've done the best we can. Only time'll tell now.." Benjamin answered in reply to Jack's silent request. Jack nodded and looked up at Hock.

"We need to be ready Mister Hock." He said and after Hock's "Yes Capt'n." he turned once more and made to cross back to where the crew were still waiting for orders.

"Jack." Nell tugged on his arm, anxious to get an answer from him. She had a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach that went further than worry.

He stopped and looked at her before shrugging elegantly and spreading his arms wide.

"We just have to sit and wait it out Nell. They will be back for the map."

"How do you know this?" she demanded unhappy with his answer. "And don't you dare say it's because your Captain Jack Sparrow." She warned.

"Well I am." He replied with his usual arrogance "But mainly it's because if they didn't need the map they'd never have gone to the lengths they did to conceal it on your fair back. There's more on that map than just the way here." He frowned and patted the pocket of his coat. "I've known that for awhile…" he muttered as he turned away from her again "I just can't seem to read the cursed thing."

"Jack." It was only one word but it held every fear Nell had and he heard it clearly.

He looked at her but his eyes were guarded.

"It's going to be fine." He said and grinned at her, the gold in his teeth glinting "It's all going to be just fine Nell." He winked at her and then turning swayed his way over to his men.

"But what if it's not _Jack_?" Nell muttered sarcastically to herself, turning away from him "What if we all get killed _Jack_? What then _Jack_?"

"We all go to hell. Well you won't I suppose, being a nun and all." Came the familiar voice of Hock.

She turned her head and looked up at him; his scar was prominent today against the sun bronzed skin of his cheek. His blue eyes glittered and Nell could see quite easily why Lady Clarance was attracted.

"Take this. You don't have one do you?"

Nell looked down at the Knife he held out towards, the handle was white and looked like bone; the blade was razor sharp and looked wicked.

"If I take a life I'll be going to hell with you." She said as she reached out and took the knife from him.

"Aye, that may as well be, but at least you stand the chance of putting the journey off for awhile."

Nell turned the knife over in her hand, her eyes still held by his blue ones.

"Something occurred to me Mister Hock."

"What's that Miss Nell." He asked and some of his humour shone through.

"Hell mightn't be so bad if we're all there together." She tried to grin at him but it was watery at best.

He grinned widely at her and reaching out patted her shoulder gently before going past her to join Jack and the rest of the crew.

"Mister Hock?" she called his name making him look back at her, eyebrows raised.

"Thank you." She lifted the knife slightly.

"You're more than welcome Miss." He replied and kept going.

Jack made short work of organising the camp. Spade and Decker were sent into the bushes around the camp to hide out and follow either De Mornay or Beaumont back to where they had Elizabeth. One was to ghost them and stayed hidden while the other would report back to Jack.

He had also instructed four men to taken each compass point and watch for any signs of Beaumont or De Mornay returning.

Nell was lacing her boots when Bryant approached Jack.

"Miss Nell should be hidden somewhere." He said clearly watching as Jack sat on the floor checking his pistols.

Jack didn't look up; he didn't even acknowledge Bryant's presence.

"We need to hide Miss Nell. They will come for her as well won't they?" his voice had dropped slightly but Nell still heard him and straightened to cross over to them. Jack looked up at her, no expression on his face.

"It would serve no purpose and we'd gain nothing by trying to hide you." Jack said calmly and looked back down at his cleaned and ready pistol. He got to his feet smoothly and swayed slightly before tucking it into the waistband of his britches.

Nell nodded and looked to Bryant who was standing with his hands on his hips, his face dark and hard.

"It would serve the purpose of trying to keep her safe." Bryant bit out.

"It would do no such thing." Jack replied evenly "They already know of her presence here. We could nothing in which to convince them otherwise."

"So what do you intend to do?" he asked clearly worried

"Wait." He replied and looked once more at Nell. He watched her closely, his dark eyes giving nothing away.

"Then I insist that Nell is armed." Bryant said finally, catching her attention away from Jack.

"Mister Hock has kindly seen to that already." She said and indicated the knife in the waist band of her britches.

"And a pistol?" he asked Jack "She should have a pistol."

"No." said Jack and inclined his head slightly at Nell grinning lopsidedly at her "No disrespect luv, but I trust that if we gave you a pistol it would be your first experience of holding one; am I right?"

Nell nodded at him.

"Indeed. We do not have the time to teach you to aim true and in the real fear that you'd shoot one of us by accident; I'm of the opinion you'd do best to keep to your knife and remaining behind one of us should the need of pistols arise."

"I'll be behind you even if pistols aren't required." She said quietly, a small glimmer of humour shading her words.

Jack smiled at her and used one finger to tip his hat back slightly on his head.

"You'll do just fine Nell. One thing I've learned on this trip is not underestimate the grit of an ex-nun."

A low whistling brought them all at attention. It was the sign that the camp was being approached.

Jack removed his pistol and looked at Nell.

"Time to get behind me lass." He said firmly "And remember; no matter what happens don't do anything stupid."

Nell nodded and scooted around to stand behind him. Her heart was hammering hard in her chest and her adrenaline was flowing.

De Mornay came striding into the camp, bold as brass with a cocked pistol in both hands.

Jack's raised hand brought every one to a stand still.

"Brave." Jack said as De Mornay stepped to one side so he could see everyone.

"No false moves, everyone on their knees, hands on heads or Mistress Turner will be killed instantly."

No one moved until Jack nodded for them to obey. Norrington bristled as he sank to his knees; the look of hatred on his face mirrored every one in the camp.

"Where is she?" asked Jack, even on his knees he seemed to list to one side slightly.

"She's…. somewhere. Beaumont will kill her if someone so much as moves wrong, understand?"

"What do you want?" demanded Jack.

"Stupid question Captain. Even for you." De Mornay laughed coldly. "Call back the guards that you have around the camp and remember if they do anything stupid the woman dies instantly. Understand?"

Jack bristled slightly but let out a sharp whistle that had the four crew members returning quietly, hands raised. They joined the rest of the crew and waited.

His eyes swept the camp till he saw Nell knelt behind Jack. He motioned his pistol at her.

"Helen. On your feet, keep your hands on your head or you'll die instantly." He trained one of the pistols on her.

Nell felt a cold sweat break out on her forehead as she tried to get to her feet without moving her hands. She staggered ungracefully to her feet almost knocking into Jack, her scared eyes on De Mornay.

"Take the map from Sparrow." He instructed her "It'll be on him somewhere. Sparrow you make one wrong move and I'll shoot Helen."

"I don't have the map." Jack slurred and shrugged his shoulders awkwardly, his elbows sticking out sideways, hands on his head.

"I'm not that stupid." De Mornay said and gestured to Nell to move towards Jack.

"Easy does it Helen."

Nell moved up behind Jack and bending over his shoulder slightly she slid her hand into his jacket pocket. It was empty. She tried the other pocket, her face close to the side of his face.

"Inside pocket luv." Jack whispered to her "Don't get to close to him. Hold it at a distance and don't do anything stupid."

"Shut up Sparrow!" De Mornay barked "Move it Helen!"

Nell reached into inside pocket of his jacket and her fingers curled around the parchment of the map. She drew it out slowly and stood up, her legs were shaking and her hand shook terribly. Sweat poured down her back as she looked over at De Mornay.

"Well come on Helen!" he barked "We don't have all day! Bring it here!"

Nell wavered as the blood seemed to leave her head, dizziness almost overtook her. She took a deep breath, whispered a quick Hail Mary and inched towards him slowly. She did as Jack told her and remained out of reach holding the map forward to him in the tip of her fingers.

"Helen darling!" he smirked his eyes darting around the camp before flickering onto Nell quickly "Just a bit closer and step to the side you're almost blocking my view."

Nell did as she was told and bit out a scream as he moved quicker than she thought possible. He gripped the map, tugged her with it and whirled her around to press her against his chest, the pistol now pressed to her temple.

"No!" Nell saw Bryant jerk forwards but he remained on his knees.

De Mornay slid the other gun into his pocket and drew out a knife, he switched hands very quickly and Nell found a knife pressed against her neck, both of her hands were gripping his arm, trying to relieve the pressure from the blade against her skin.

He used his other pistol to indicate towards one of the redcoats.

"Get up! No funny moves! Tie everyone up and make it tight!"

Nell watched in fear, her hands desperately trying to ease his grip on her. The redcoat Nell recognised as Steward made quick work of tying up the men. He tied Jack last and Nell finally made eye-contact with him. His face was impassive but his eyes were dark with anger. She bit her lip, trying hard to keep it together and to not break down into a complete mess. She knew it would mean her death, Elizabeth's and possibly Jack's death too if she lost it. But her brain was running on empty and her adrenaline was nearing exhaustion. She had to dig deep for any reserves in bravery.

She could feel her heart hammering against her ribs as she stared at Jack.

"On your knees!" De Mornay barked and Nell's eyes were once more drawn back to Steward.

"No. Please no!" Steward had dropped to his knees and as De Mornay brought the pistol level with the kneeling man it dawned on Nell what De Mornay had in mind.

"No!" she struggled briefly, but he pressed the knife deeper and hissed for her to shut up.

His pistol fired once and Nell watched in horror as the shot connected with the man's chest. His eyes went wide as his hand clutched at the wound the shot had made. Blood oozed through his fingers as he stared down at them; he looked back up wordlessly and pitched forwards onto his face as death over took him.

Jack roared in anger and Nell heard the commotion the others made as they saw him fall.

"SHUT UP!" roared De Mornay and fired another shot into the air "One more shot and that's Beaumont's cue to slit her neck. If you want her; if you want them both alive you'll do exactly as I say."

Nell's stomach could take no more and she threw up the little that was inside. De Mornay dragged her back slightly, almost lifting her onto her toes. He lowered the knife from her neck and wrapped his arm around her stomach as she closed her eyes in despair.

"Don't you pass out on me Helen!" he shook her slightly as her grip on his arm loosened. Nell took several deep breaths as she just hung partially over his arm, her hands still gripping his forearm. She could feel the heat from the pistol pressed into her side. The knife in his other hand was close to her cheek as she struggled to keep the blackness at bay.

"Please." She whispered but no other words would form.

"Let her go!" Jack called "You have what you want; let her go."

"Maybe I have." De Mornay grinned at him "But so does her back and I'm not going to leave that behind. Besides…. It's been so long since we saw Helen last. We were just getting to know one another again when she was taken from us."

Jack strained against the rope tying his hands behind his back.

"You'll die if you touch her." He hissed.

De Mornay raised the pistol and aimed it directly at Jack. The grin gone from his face as he stared at him.

"What a pity we need you at the moment." He said softly "Well…. We need some of you." He looked around, his eyes calculating "We'll be back soon enough with both ladies. We'll get rid of the excess here and then the few of you left can help us aboard the Pearl or die here. Your choice and one you can think over while we're gone."

He shook Nell again and forced her closer to him as he backed away from the camp taking her with him.

"Jack! Help me!" she cried as he dragged through the bushes. Desperation clawed through her as he pulled her away from the camp.

"Jack please!" she cried out again but Jack was helpless as De Mornay dragged her out of sight into the jungle.

A/N : Well I know that it has been far too long since I last updated, although I have been thinking of this story a lot, I just have had the time to commit to screen. And hopefully my HP story will follow shortly for anyone interested.

If anyone is still interested, the reason I have been away from here for so long is because I recently (7 months ago) had a beautiful baby girl. I now have two beautiful girls! I had a hard pregnancy that kept me off the computer and since she has been born my time has been taken up elsewhere. But now things are finally beginning to resemble something like normality and hopefully updates won't be so far apart.

Thanks for continually checking though and for all the encouragement you've given me. It's meant a lot to me.

I hope that the update has been worth the wait. I agonised over this chapter for ages as I couldn't just rush them into something when I've abandoned them for so long. But things will pick up when Jack... well you'll have to wait and see.

Please excuse any and all errors as this hasn't been checked through by anyone but me and we all know what that means!

Let me know what you think please as being away from this for so long, I'm feeling a bit fragile.

Thanks again and may you all have peace.


	17. Some Bloody Adventure This Is

A/N: WARNING! Not beta read for spelling errors, grammatical inconsistencies or other horrendous inflections on the Queen's English.

Nothing too graphic in this chapter but there is some female bashing by men, something that I totally abhor but fitted the characters of Beaumont and De Mornay.

I really hope you enjoy it anyway!

Where the word Break appears, it is to show a break in scene/time. I can't get fanfiction to accept wiggles.

Jack closed his eyes and slumped back onto his heels, his head bowed.

"Well she's not exactly safe now is she?" came the hard, coldly angry voice of Bryant.

Jack took a deep breath and looked back over his shoulder at him.

"You keep your mouth shut or I'll shut it for you." Hock hissed, his own anger clearly showing as he strained against his bonds "And why the hell did he have to tie us so damn tightly for? If De Mornay hadn't shot him I bloody well would have!"

"I've got 'em!" Timms called out triumphantly and got to his feet as the rope fell from his wrists "'e only tied me loosely; being furthest from that rat." He crossed quickly to Jack and using a small dagger set about cutting the ropes.

The instant the ropes fell Jack was on his feet and checking his pistol.

Timms worked quickly and soon everyone was free, rubbing sore wrists and checking weapons.

"Deals off." Jack said abruptly. He looked sideways over his shoulder at where Norrington and Bryant were stood holding their pistols ready. Bryant looked as if Jack would be the first one he'd shoot.

"You don't get them anymore." Jack said quietly and stared at Bryant "They're mine."

"Then let's get going Sparrow." Norrington replied sharply.

"One thing we need to be thinking upon." Jack looked at his men before looking at Norrington "If they imagine they'll get back here before we free ourselves than one of two things becomes inescapably obvious."

"It does?" Bryant raised his eyebrows "Perhaps you should clarify it for us even more."

Jack rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"I would have thought it would be obvious to someone as clever as yourself." He cleared his throat "Either they want us to follow them; thinking that without a map we are most likely to meet our demise in various and no doubt nasty ways." He drew a deep breath "Or… we are close enough to the treasure for them to make good on his word of being back here shortly. Something I highly doubt; him being a pirate!"

Bryant huffed out a breath and clasped his hands behind his back much like Norrington.

"So you propose we do…?" Norrington rose his eyebrow, obviously following Jack's words a lot more easily than Bryant who was frowning in consternation.

"We make haste and reach the treasure before they do. But in doing so I have to say that I am going to need your help gentlemen. Both of you." He looked meaningfully at Bryant.

"And just how do you propose we reach the treasure without a map?" sneered Bryant "Not withstanding the fact that you would willingly risk Miss Nell and Mistress Turner in your haste to get to the treasure before you rescue them."

"Well to be sure, you've forgotten one very important fact mate."

"And what's that?" Bryant snapped, anxious to get after De Mornay and Nell.

"Don't ask him….." Norrington rolled his eyes and sighed when Jack shrugged.

Arms spread wide, pistol in one hand and drawn sword in the other he cocked his head to one side and looked at Bryant with no humour at all on his face or in his eyes.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He said quietly and stuck the pistol in his waistband before putting his hand into the inside of his coat pocket. He drew out a rolled piece of parchment tied with a very dirty tattered red ribbon.

"What's that?" Bryant asked, but Norrington had already clicked.

"Well well Sparrow. I believe we've all underestimated you." He watched as Jack unrolled the parchment to produce a second copy of the map.

"Didn't really think I'd only have one copy did you?" he looked down at the map and frowned.

"But you can't read it." Bryant said and the first hint of admiration coloured his voice.

Jack looked up at him quickly but saw no signs of mockery on his face.

"Tis not like any other map I've ever seen." He said quietly "Tis quite obviously a map, but there is hidden in it other things. Nell worked out the location of this island." Jack kept his voice level as he looked up at Norrington.

"So you propose to reach the treasure first and then… what _will_ you do then?" asked Norrington quietly, the small frown between his eyebrows again as he watched Jack closely.

Jack looked Norrington square in the eyes and stepped closer to him. He put his fingers together and placed the tips against his chin.

"Elizabeth and Nell take priority." He said it quietly and intently.

Norrington regarded the shorter darker man who was looking at him intently. He nodded his head once and stepped back.

"May I see the map?" He looked at Bryant briefly.

"Be my guest Commodore, be my guest." Jack said and held the map out.

Norrington took the map and Bryant stepped closer to his side to look down at the map.

"We also do not have much daylight left. About three hours or so." Jack fingered the braids hanging from his chin.

"This is not a chart of ocean I am familiar with. You say Miss Nell worked out the location of this island. How did she do this?" asked Norrington not looking up from the map.

"The chart surrounding the map of the island is in fact the Caribbean: just minus a few islands. Nell took the letters from said missing islands and came up with a Latin quote "Usque ad aras."

"Enter the Altars." Bryant spoke up immediately and Jack shot him an impressed look.

"It became clear Benedict was our destination." Jack swayed slightly.

He was itching to take the map back and head after Nell, but he knew that if he wished to get her back in one piece he had to employ every means he had at his disposal. And the good Commodore and his Lieutenant were at his disposal; whether they chose to recognise it or not.

"Indeed." Norrington turned the map slightly "So we are to disregard the surrounding map and concentrate only on the island depicted here?" he mused it almost to himself and Jack decided to keep quiet.

"Not so." Bryant disagreed and using his finger pointed to a line of dots lining the edge of the map.

"Twist the map sir." He tugged gently at the edge till Norrington was looking at the map at an odd angle.

Jack came to stand slightly behind Bryant. He raised on tip toe and peered over Bryant's shoulder, one hand supporting himself on Bryant's arm. Bryant winced at the closeness of Jack but made no move to dislodge the pirate from his arm.

"Dots?" Norrington peered at the dots and looked briefly at Jack who raised his eyebrows in a "Don't look at me" gesture.

"The Quicksand Sir." Bryant answered "I made a note of the location the quicksand was in, just in case we had to make a quick trip back to the boats." He delved into the pocket of his britches, dislodging Jack who swayed around to face him. Bryant drew out a small square of cloth and held out where he had marked a pattern onto the cloth with a red substance that looked much like blood.

"I'm impressed." Jack nodded "You used your own blood perhaps?"

"A berry." Bryant said vaguely and held the cloth next to the map turning it till he had the same placement of dots that the map held.

"I had no idea you did this." Norrington said quietly. He had always known that Bryant was by far the canniest officer he had and now, once again, he found himself thanking God that it was Bryant that was with him and not one of his other officers.

Bryant shrugged carelessly.

"I had no desire to see anyone else sink below the sand like Mister Jones."

Jack nodded and Norrington saw the spark of anger fire briefly in Jack's eyes.

"Well now we know the entire map is of use." Jack looked down at the map and scratched at his chin "We need to be working this out fast gentlemen." He looked to the west where the sun was beginning to dip low in the sky.

"SIR!" one of the red-coats suddenly shouted.

"What?" Jack and Norrington both spoke together.

The red-coat was bending slightly at the waist as he peered into the bushes that edged the natural clearing. His sword was raised as he backed up slightly.

Several others had joined him as Jack, Norrington and Bryant approached. The map was still in Norrington's hand.

"Did you see it?" The red-coat called Knowles looked back at Norrington, and Jack could quite plainly see fear in his eyes.

"See what?" Norrington demanded looking briefly at Jack.

Jack frowned and stepped closer to Knowles who watching the bushes closely.

"Someone was watching us. I couldn't see them properly, but we were being watched…"

"What could you see?" Jack demanded

"Looked like brown… brown cloth, or sack or…." He stopped as he tried to recall exactly what he'd seen "I don't know. I heard a noise and looked behind me. It was there, in the bushes, a patch of brown. I moved forwards and it took off."

"Likely a monkey." Timms said quietly.

"No. No, it was too big and…." Knowles faltered looking at Norrington warily "It wasn't a monkey Sir."

"Hock organise a watch. Anything remotely unusual or suspicious I want to know." Jack ordered.

He indicated the map and looked at Norrington inquiringly as Hock obeyed his instructions.

Norrington nodded at Jack and drew Bryant to one side where they sat on the ground the map spread out before them.

Jack watched them as they began to pour over the map. He shrugged his shoulders and turned to look the way De Mornay had dragged Nell. It had cut him deeper than he had thought possible hearing her scream his name uselessly.

A hand was rested on his shoulder and he turned to see Hock stood beside him.

"Tis all seen to Capt'n."

Jack nodded and looked back over at Norrington and Bryant.

"They won't make it off the island."

"Nay Capt'n." Hock smiled but it was sinister and twisted; his blue eyes colder than Jack had ever seen them.

"Will?"

"Is still out cold." Hock sighed and cast a quick glance at where the blacksmith still lay with Benjamin watching over him "Tis probably best that way, can't fret over his missus."

Jack nodded satisfied and looked back at Norrington.

"Stay with me Mister Hock." He clapped his hand on Hock's arm and then swayed his way over to the Commodore, Hock close behind him.

He made no sound as he crouched down in front of them. His dark eyes looked at where Bryant was pointing something out to Norrington.

"This has to be the path we've followed so far, the pool is marked here, but something is missing…."

Jack looked up at him, but he was frowning at the map.

"I believe it is incomplete and this is why we can't read it." Bryant continued.

"Explain." Norrington instructed.

Bryant shook his head in thought and then fixed his dark eyes on Jack.

"I take it you copied this map from the copy you had already taken from Miss Nell?"

"Indeed." Jack nodded "But I can assure you gentlemen, there is nothing missing from this map."

"But look here for yourself." Bryant turned the map towards Jack "This is the coastline and the markings of the quicksand, but it makes no reference to the start of the path or indeed the river which feeds the pool or continuing on into the sea.

Jack stared down at the map, seeing the blue circle and wavy lines that Bryant had taken to represent the pool. He narrowed his dark eyes and suddenly swore as he looked up at them slowly.

"The map is indeed incomplete. But we need to work it out anyway because we are without the missing pieces."

"What?" Bryant shook his head in confusion.

"Nell's prayer beads." Jack said and pulled the braids on his chin as he stared at the map.

"The markings on the map." Norrington looked at the map and snapped his fingers "Of course! Each marking on the bead co-relates to a part of the map…where are the…oh." He looked at Jack who shrugged at him.

"I gave them back to Nell. Not a very pirate thing to do I know." Jack shrugged "But despite her thinking otherwise the young miss is still very much indoctrinated. Her fingers work the beads when she doesn't even realise she's doing it."

Norrington nodded and once again found himself re-evaluating the man in front of him. There was more to this man than being a skilled pirate and he was being forced to recognise this more and more.

"So Beaumont has the map and the beads." Bryant sighed and sat back letting his legs stretch out in front of him beside the map.

"What about Spade and Decker?" Norrington asked, referring to the crew men that had been instructed to follow whoever came to the camp.

"They will follow De Mornay back and then Spade will set back to us."

"Why don't we just wait for Spade then?" asked Bryant "We can't work the map out, we may even get horrendously lost or worse…."

Jack stroked the braids hanging from his chin as his eyes narrowed in thought, totally ignoring the two men.

Hock looked around at where Knowles was still watching the bushes warily.

"What about what Knowles saw?" Norrington asked Jack following Hock's gaze.

"We take it on board, we think upon it, but we do not allow it to digress us." Jack replied carefully "I do not doubt something turned the survivors of this island mad, but then our own Beaumont and De Mornay claim they saw or encountered nothing remotely worthy of causing said madness."

"And you believe them?" Norrington asked, his own experiences had made him more open minded then he ever thought possible.

"I believe that some stories are worthy of listening to. The curse on the Black Pearl was real enough, even got a taste of it myself." Jack grinned slightly as he remembered his own skeletal form "And something screamed near Nell at the pool."

"You do not think she was dreaming then?" Bryant raised his eyebrows in doubt.

Jack looked at him and a slow smirk crossed his face as he shook his head, beads dancing in his hair.

"No mate. Would have heard her before now if she was taken to screaming in her sleep."

Bryant's face closed up and his lips thinned as he stared back at Jack.

"You say some_thing_." Norrington leaned forward slightly "What are you thinking of when you say _thing_?"

"Well, I am under the opinion that what we heard was, in fact, a parrot."

"A what?" Bryant looked surprised.

"A bird. A large one at that. Feathers, beak, claws and and a bloody good …"

"We know what a parrot is Jack!" Norrington snapped.

"Then you also know what good mimics they can be." Jack countered quietly. "And I don't think I need to be spelling out to you that in order for a parrot to mimic a scream like that, it would have needed to hear one."

"Well it can't be from the monks unless it's nigh on a hundred years old." Hock spoke up for the first time.

"Indeed." Jack mused.

"How long ago that Beaumont and his men were here?" asked Hock quietly.

"Ten, maybe twelve years." Jack replied "So I'm thinking that mayhap they weren't altogether telling us the truth about their experiences on this island."

"But they feel confidant enough to leave the relative safety in numbers of the camp." Bryant pointed out.

"Hum…" Jack looked back down at the map "I'm thinking we need to be going back to the beads gentlemen."

"Work on something we do know." Norrington agreed.

"To be sure." Replied Jack and sat cross legged on the sand.

Norrington tapped his fingers on the map in thought.

"I can remember some of the markings…" Bryant mused "Seemed almost oriental in design."

"They were." Jack nodded "There was the four signs of the seasons, Winter, Summer, Autumn and Spring, there was a plum blossom and the numbers five, six, eight and ten, the four compass points…"

"How do you know what they are?" asked Norrington.

"I've been about Commodore, haven't always been playing our little game of chase."

He took his hat from his head and scratched before placing it back on.

"Indeed." Norrington echoed his earlier words.

"But here's the rub gentlemen." Jack said quietly and a worried frown settled between his eyes "I'm of the opinion that the way in which the beads were strung upon the string was of importance to more than just bearings to the island."

"I have been thinking the same." Norrington added softly.

"Which means that when they discover the beads are no longer in their original order…"

"If they discover." Bryant interrupted him.

Jack looked up at him in surprise and lifted an eyebrow.

"It's been at least ten years since they have seen those beads. What's the chance they'll remember the order. If they could remember they wouldn't have bothered with trying to get them back in the first place."

Jack nodded at his reasoning.

"Except you are forgetting one very important thing." Jack cocked his head to one side "They know that the first series of beads will be compass points and numbers. What are the chances, I wonder, that when the beads were re strung they were re-strung correctly?"

Bryant sighed and closed his eyes briefly.

"Highly unlikely." He conceded "What will Beaumont and De Mornay do when they realise?"

"Also the beads were strung on Nell's necklace, through the chain." Jack added.

"She may have restrung them onto string." Hock said quietly "When she was resting still after being stitched she asked for some string."

"You think she may have taken them from her necklace?" Norrington demanded.

Hock nodded and looked at Jack.

"I can't be certain…"

"I don't think she did." Jack said quietly "Last time I saw them working through her fingers was the night before we dropped anchor and they were still on the chain." He looked upwards "If they are on the chain…." He stopped and frowned.

"Can you retrace the designs into the dirt with a stick here?" Bryant suddenly asked holding out a stick to Jack.

Jack looked at him strangely before rising to his knees and moving the map to one side.

"To be sure, they are not easy to copy in pen and ink, and in the dirt?" Jack shook his head sending his beads swinging around his face as he began to draw with the stick.

It took him several attempts before he was satisfied enough that the designs were correct.

"A load of lines." Hock humped "What's wrong with letters anyway?"

"They most probably think the same of our alphabet." Norrington mused as he looked over the large markings on the ground. Jack had made them quite large to be able to get the accuracy in the small markings.

"Bryant?" Norrington looked at his officer as he stared down at the signs with the map in his hand.

"Without any order…." He frowned as he stared between the two.

Jack came and leaned over his shoulder.

"How good are you at map reading?" he inquired softly in his ear.

Bryant looked at him sideways, resisting the urge to sidestep away from him.

"The best in my navy." Norrington answered without thinking.

"_Your_ navy Commodore?" Jack looked over to him and grinned quickly "My, you do have aspirations, although I'm not sure the king will hand over his Navy in exchange for some of the treasure."

"If you don't crowd me Sparrow..." Hissed Bryant, seeing Norrington colour up at the jibe "Then I might be able to work this out."

Jack held out his hands and backed away from the officer and indicated with his head for Hock to follow him.

"Then I'll leave you gentlemen to it." He swaggered away, one hand stuck at an odd angle.

When he was out of earshot he spoke quietly to Hock.

"He is never going to work it out."

"Then what are we to do?" asked Hock, his eyes on Bryant as he continued to try with Norrington beside him.

"Get the lasses as quickly and cleanly as we can."

Hock nodded his head in agreement.

"And cut our losses on the treasure?" he asked.

Jack looked around at his crew of men and shook his head.

"Oh no Mister Hock." He looked up at the taller man "We've come too far and lost too much to leave empty handed."

Jack rested one hand on the pistol in his waistband as he once again looked at the direction De Mornay dragged Nell.

"I've underestimated him once too often." Jack mused half to himself, his eyes narrowed. "I won't make that mistake again."

A crashing noise through the bushes had every man lifting pistols and swords but it was only Decker that came stumbling through the undergrowth.

He fell to his knees in front of them; blood pouring from above his right eye, shivers racked his body, making his teeth chatter together audibly.

Timms moved quickly and caught him before he could pitch face first onto the ground.

"What happened?" Jack demanded crouching down to be on eye level with him.

Decker looked up at him and Jack's head flipped back in surprise. The cut above his eye was superficial and only needed cleaning but it was the fear in his eyes that caught Jack's attention.

"You are safe now Mister Decker." Jack said quietly, aware of Norrington and the others behind him.

"Nay." He shook his head and his tongue darted nervously over his lips as he twisted in Timms arms to look back over his shoulder.

"None of us be safe in this 'eathen place." He spoke through chattering teeth, his voice barely a whisper but Jack heard him.

"Where is Mister Spade?" Jack asked, trying to make eye contact with him, but he was looking around him nervously.

"Dead." He said and the shivers overtook him again.

"How?" demanded Norrington, crouching beside Jack.

Jack slid his eyes sideways to glare at Norrington but the Commodore was too intent on Decker to notice.

Decker shuddered and looked directly into Jack's eyes. Jack blinked at the blankness that invaded Decker's eyes.

" 'e didn't make it." Decker said as Timms eased him down on to the ground and let go of him.

"A little more detail would be good." Jack said quietly.

" 'e fell. They was chasin' us." Decker shook his head trying to rid the images forever burned into his brain.

"Who was chasing you?" Jack asked him.

"Not who." He shook his head and Jack saw his eyes clear slightly "Couldn't see what they be till they was almost on us."

Hock handed him a flask of rum and they waited as he down the contents in one go.

It banished the blankness from his eyes and stopped the shivers. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

"What was chasing you John?" Jack said quietly and slung his arm around the now crouched man.

"Insects of some sort. Thought they be flies, but…." He shuddered.

"Flies?" asked Norrington in amazement.

"Don't rightly know, don't want to…." Decker looked directly at Jack "He be nothing but bones in five minutes flat. They swarmed over 'im…" he shuddered and upended the now empty flask.

Someone handed him another flask and Jack got to his feet as Decker began gulping the second flask down.

"How did you get away?" asked Bryant quietly.

Decker looked up at him and shrugged.

"They just swarmed over 'im they did. We were close to a stream, 'e figured if we could get under the water they'd not get us. But 'e tripped… fell…." Decker shuddered again, but his chin came up as the neat rum began to dull his fears. "I couldn't get back to 'im… I was already in the stream and it were like watching a black cloud. Just a 'uge black cloud…. Then they were gone, just as quick as they came….. and…. Bones… that be all that were left. No clothes, nothing…. Just 'is bones."

Jack slapped him on the back and strode away from him without another word.

Norrington got to his feet and followed him quickly, Bryant falling in beside him.

"What do you make of it?" Norrington asked Jack as he crouched in front of where the map was still laid on the ground.

"I've not come across such insects before." Bryant said quietly "What could they be?"

Jack shrugged and peered down at the map.

"Beaumont must be aware of them. Look." He stretched out a dirty finger and indicated what looked like a black cloud near a lone wavy line that Bryant had identified as the stream that fed the pool.

"Flies?" asked Norrington peering down over Jack's shoulder.

"Not sure as I'm wanting to find out first hand." Jack muttered "Beaumont will be keeping as close to the water as possible. We pack up and….."

"They're coming'!" a shout from behind them brought all three of them whipping round.

Decker was struggling to his feet, his eyes glazed and frantic.

Hock was stood still at the edge of the camp, his eyes narrowed, head turned slightly.

"Hummin' noise Capt'n." he called and backed away from the direction he could hear it from.

Jack looked across at Will and Benjamin.

"Get to the pool!" he ordered the men as he crossed quickly to Benjamin. He, Norrington and Benjamin hoisted Will up and they began to head towards the pool as speed.

Benjamin stopped and taking Will hoisted him over his shoulder and took off at a run when the humming noise grew louder.

They began to run as fast as they could, the humming noise was right behind them, but Jack took no time in looking back as he charged through the undergrowth. The pool was ahead of them and several of the crew where already deep in its depths, watching as the humming took form and a black cloud seemed to grew steadily behind them.

Norrington tripped and fell to his knees, grunting as the fall opened the grazes already inflicted on the Relentless.

Jack skidded to a stop and turned; he saw the black cloud forming and swore loudly as doubled back to grab Norrington by the collar. He helped him to his feet and then still gripping his arm they both charged towards the water, flinging them into the depths just as Jack felt the insects gathering around them.

A high pitched scream had Jack floundering to his feet in the water. Timms had fallen and the insects had veered around to gather over him. In horror Jack saw the cloud descend upon Timms, completely covering him.

"You buggers!" Jack tore the hat from his head, and scooped as much water as he could and flung the water towards the blackness.

The humming became louder, angrier but it dispersed and flew upwards in a long column. Jack scooped more water and was pleased to see his crew caught on and were flinging as much water over Timms with their bare hands as they could manage to reach.

Hock scrambled from the water and keeping low to the ground reached forward for Timms and gripping his shirt dragged him into the safety of the water.

The insect circled angrily before suddenly veering off and disappearing over the trees.

Jack smashed the soaking wet hat back on his head and looked to where Timms was in the shallow water. He was breathing hard and his face and hands were covered with bites. The clothes on him had been eaten into and holes oozed blood staining the water around him.

"Twas a close one." Timms tried for humour and failed.

Jack took his pistol from his sash and held it up watching the water run out of the end.

"Pistols are useless until they dry out." Bryant observed checking the pistol that had been given to him by Hock before leaving the Pearl.

"Supplies are still at the camp Capt'n sir." Coales stood dripping in the shallow water, ashen faced.

Jack stared down at the water rippling around his thighs, the sash floating out wide.

Norrington moved to the shallows and bracing his hands on his thighs stared down at the torn holes in the knees of his britches. He straightened and looked at where Jack was still deep in thought. He recognised that Jack had saved his life and he wasn't sure how that sat with him.

"Sir?" Bryant waded towards him and stopped concern clear on his face. "Are you hurt sir?"

Norrington looked at him, shaking his head.

"No. Perfect well thank you."

Jack suddenly straightened and turned to the crew.

"Hock, Stephens, Luke, Benjamin. With me." He strode out of the pool, water dripping from him.

"You're going back?" Norrington moved forwards quickly ignoring the sting in his knees.

"We need shot for the pistols and we need supplies for Benjamin. Timms needs to be cleaned up." Jack said clearly annoyed at being questioned.

Norrington looked over at where Will lay half in and half out of the water, Benjamin crouched beside him. He was groaning, being slung over Benjamin's shoulder and brought him round and opened some of his stitches up. Fresh blood was seeping down his arm.

"Mister Bryant, keep watch." Norrington replied and followed Jack out of the water along with his crew.

"Commodore…" Jack turned to him but Norrington's face made him stop. They needed to get as much here as they could and they needed to do it fast.

Jack nodded and with watchful eyes they set out back to camp.

BREAK

Beaumont lifted his head, his eyes watchful.

"Hear it?" he asked De Mornay who was stood behind him, one hand closed around Nell's upper arm.

"Someone's disturbed a nest and is paying for it." De Mornay laughed but it was hollow and Nell heard the first strains of fear. She looked across at where Elizabeth was stood bound and gagged with strips of her own dress. De Mornay had practically dragged her here at top speed. He had hauled her to the waters edge and then thrown her to her knees. She had managed to get to her feet and get to Elizabeth. Her words that Will was alive had brought instant relief to Elizabeth, but it had made De Mornay grip her upper arm and haul her back away from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth now lifted her eyebrows at Nell, who pulled a slight face in return. Neither knew what Beaumont was talking about.

"As long as we stick to the water we'll be safe." De Mornay said quietly and once again Nell heard fear in his voice. She turned to look at him, but he was looking back over his shoulder.

Nell looked back up at the river bed that they were stood beside. Rocks and boulders strew their way up the river, it was deeper in the middle, but Nell could see the edges were fairly shallow. She followed the river as it climbed higher and gasped audibly when she saw the river swirling around massive boulders, fallen branches, the shallow sides deepening until the river was unmanageable.

"We climb up there?" she gasped as she followed the river up to where a waterfall crashed its way over boulders and rocks into a deep pool.

"Yes, my dear. We climb up there." Beaumont laughed and Nell shivered at the edge of madness that crept into his voice.

She watched as he turned to Elizabeth and roughly undid the gag from her mouth and the ties from her hands. He lifted a dagger and pressed it to the hollow of her throat.

"We don't have time for theatrics my dear." He whispered leaning in very close to her ear.

Elizabeth drew in deep breaths as she glared at him.

"You are going to be so sorry you were ever born." She hissed.

"When will that be my sweet?" he laughed and lifting the knife pressed the flat of the blade on her cheek. He drew it slowly down her cheek and throat lifting the blade till the point drifted over her breast his dark eyes never leaving her face.

"I am not your sweet and I will relish seeing you dangling from the end of a rope." She hissed, unable to move away from him as his other arm snaked around her waist.

Beaumont laughed and slid the dagger into the edging of her bodice. He drew it downwards and Nell heard the fabric rip.

"Ah but not before I've had a taste of the treasure and your good self." He let his gaze drop to where her bodice was open, revealing her breasts clad in only her petticoat.

"Never!" hissed Elizabeth "I would never allow you."

"I won't be asking my sweet." Beaumont laughed again.

"We need to be moving on James." De Mornay said quickly, the edge of fear in his voice growing stronger.

"Relax Tristan. We survived once before, we know exactly what to expect…. Which leads me nicely to your beads Nell. I saw you with them earlier." He held out his hand to Nell, releasing Elizabeth. She stumbled backwards away from him, gripping the edge of her bodice together as her eyes spat fire at him.

Nell took the chain from her pocket and held them out to him.

"WHAT?" Tristan roared when he saw the chain and snatched them from her. Nell fell back a step in fear, her eyes going to Elizabeth.

"Why are they on this chain?" Beaumont stripped the chain from Tristan and glared down at them.

"I…." Nell dried up as Tristan advanced on her. He gripped her upper arms and shook her so hard Nell felt her teeth rattle.

"Stop!" Elizabeth stepped forwards but Beaumont backhanded her hard sending her flying backwards into the shallow water.

"WHY!" Tristan roared, shaking her again. He held her still and pressed his face in close to hers.

"Why Helen?"

"We…. We had to … needed the string… Jimmy's wound needed stitching it was the only thing…" she stammered, the shaking had made her head hurt and her chest tight.

Tristan blinked, his fingers cutting into her arms painfully as she stared up at him in fear.

"Jimmy? The boy we shot?" Tristan let go of her and took one step back before he lifted his hand and slapped her hard around the face. Nell cried out, both hands going to her cheek, tears ran down her face at the stinging in her cheek.

"She had it." Tristan said quietly. "She had it all along. The little lying heathen!"

Beaumont frowned as he too realised the truth.

"We could have had the beads, the map and the Relentless and blown the Pearl to hell." Beaumont whispered as he looked at Nell.

"That's not just it James. Look at the beads. The true order, the original order…"

Tristan looked back at Nell.

"We need those beads to get off this cursed isle." He glared at her "You can't row out the way you come in…." he sank to his knees in the water and buried his head in his hands "We're sunk for James. We'll never get off… we'll never remember…"

"Enough!" Beaumont slapped his shoulder sharply with the flat of the dagger. "We did it once before we'll do it again. Only the compass bearings are on the beads. We still have the map."

"But…"

Beaumont looked at Nell, who was still clutching her cheek, before he crossed to De Mornay.

Nell inched closer to Elizabeth who was getting to her feet, blood dripped from her mouth.

"There're mad!" Nell whispered to her as she watched them talking quietly together, De Mornay still on his knees.

"And we've got our chance to get away." Elizabeth replied "We can't go down stream but if we can make it to the trees…."

Nell looked towards the bank where the trees and plants grew thickly right up to the edge of the river.

"We could get horrendously lost." Nell replied quietly, her eyes darting nervously back to Beaumont and De Mornay.

"Or we could get killed by these idiots." Elizabeth replied smartly and Nell was once again reminded how strong Elizabeth was.

"Both of us will not get away. Not a chance, but one of us…" Nell narrowed her eyes in thought. "Chances are they'll go for me rather than you, because of the map on my back. If you can make it to the trees, can you remember the way back to camp?"

Elizabeth gave a tiny nod as Beaumont suddenly looked round at them as if he knew what they were saying. He glared at Nell and looked back at De Mornay, trying to get the other man to his knees.

"I'll make a break towards the trees upwards, you head straight and God's speed be with you."

"To us both!" Elizabeth nodded and gripped Nell's hand tightly before letting go.

They carefully inched closer to the edge of the bank and then as if on cue, they both ran for the cover of the trees.

Nell heard them shout, saw Elizabeth racing through the trees down stream, she put as much speed into her legs as she could manage, but the direction she had chosen had been a bad one. The undergrowth was dense and getting thicker, till Nell couldn't even see, let alone run.

"Stupid girl!" she felt De Mornay grip her arm and she braced herself for the hits she was sure he'd rain down on her. But he merely whirled her around and dragged her quickly back to the river. He thrust her down over the bank and into the river, where Beaumont was still stood clutching the beads and the chain.

Nell's heart lifted as she realised they hadn't even bothered to try and get Elizabeth. She would make her way back to camp, she'd be safe.

"You stupid chit!" Beaumont snapped "We can't allow you to kill yourself just yet. We need you!"

Nell frowned, not understanding what he was saying.

He laughed as he saw her confusion.

"You think she'll make it back to camp safely? You think she'll return to her husband's arms, tell Sparrow where we are and they'll come for you?" he snorted and pocketed the beads "She'll be lucky to get half way there before the flies find her."

"Flies?" Nell frowned.

"Thousands of flies." De Mornay said calmly "Look like a massive black cloud… until they descend on you. They eat you my dear. In seconds all that will be left of the beautiful Mistress Turner will be her white bones."

"You lie!" Nell hissed at him, worry gnawing at her stomach.

"No. We encountered them last time, lost three of our men, before we realised that they do not like water. They will not attack us as long as we stay in the water… Elizabeth however?" he shook his head in mock sadness "Another death caused by you my dear. You have a death curse following you don't you? Doesn't seem to matter where you are death follows you like a lost puppy."

"Death follows you!" she returned, trying hard to be brave despite the fear and desperation crowding in on her.

De Mornay shrugged indifferently and using his dagger indicated for her to begin wading up the shallows of the bank.

"One less to worry about Tristan. See; luck is on our side. The flies have already found Sparrow's men… we heard the humming noise." He said as a cheerful afterthought to Nell and laughed at how easily her face gave away her sudden fear that Jack had been harmed or possible killed.

Nell moved blindly up the river, the thought that Jack could be dead had frozen the blood in her veins. He couldn't be dead, she couldn't imagine him dead. He was Captain Jack Sparrow! She loved him for heaven's sake!

She faltered as it hit her. She had danced around it for days, but now it hit her. She loved the dirty, dishonest, scoundrel of a pirate. She had probably loved him for awhile now if she was honest with herself. She refused to think he was dead. If she thought that, then all was lost and that was something she just couldn't accept.

BREAK

Elizabeth fell several times as she raced back through the way Beaumont had dragged her not an hour earlier. She couldn't believe it had been as simple as it had been. She had known almost from the start that they hadn't pursued her. Guilt ate at her slightly at leaving Nell behind. But it had been necessary; Nell's safety depended on Elizabeth getting back to the camp.

Elizabeth became aware of a strange humming noise off to her left and loud shouts. She recognised the voices of the crew and realised she was closer than she thought.

Relief put wings on her heels as she raced through the last of the bushes to the clearing. She literally skidded to a halt on the loose dirt, barrelling into Stephens and crashing to the ground, entangled with him.

"Elizabeth!" Jack and Norrington were on her instantly, dragging her to her feet.

Elizabeth looked around her, wondering where everyone was.

"We don't have any time…" Norrington panted and Elizabeth suddenly became aware of the supplies they had dropped to pick her up. Norrington left his pile of supplies to keep hold of Elizabeth's arm.

"Nell?" Jack demanded "Where's Nell." He stopped to pick up Norrington's supplies as well as his own.

"Ran in the other direction." Elizabeth started to explain and gave a startled yelp as instead of listening they began to drag her out of the clearing.

"I can hear them!" came a frightened shout from Stephens.

"We all can!" Norrington shouted and dragged Elizabeth "Run Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth heard the urgency in his voice and obeyed, gripping his hand tightly when he slid his hand down her arm.

Putting everything she had left into her body she pelted along the ground, recognising the pool ahead. She tried to stop as they neared the water and was surprised when Norrington dragged her along and into the water itself.

She stumbled and fell face first into the water. She got to her knees and looked behind her, seeing the black cloud hovering above the trees before once more it veered away.

"What…. What…" she stopped as suddenly Jack was gripping her arms and pulling her to her feet.

"Are you hurt?" he demanded right in her face, peering at her split lip.

"I'm fine." She said "Will. Where's Will?" she tried to look past Jack for Will but he held her still.

"Elizabeth what of Nell?"

"She ran in the opposite direction." Elizabeth said quietly and looked directly into his black eyes "De Mornay went after her… I don't know whether she got away."

"Did she leave the water? Did she head away from the water?" Jack demanded.

Elizabeth nodded her head and her eyes went wide as she looked towards the direction the black cloud she had seen had gone in.

Jack stepped back from her, his hands stuck out at odd angles as he swore violently. He turned and stomped through the water towards Hock, his face black as thunder.

"We head up stream now!" he barked and none of his usual slur or swagger was present.

"Jack!" he turned to face where Elizabeth was crouched beside Will.

"They know the beads are useless."

Jack nodded and turned away from where Elizabeth was bending over Will showering him in kisses and examining the wound on his shoulder.

Jack felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Norrington stood with a worried frown on his face.

"They won't let her get away." He said quietly and Jack heard the edge in his voice.

"I bloody well hope they haven't let her get away." Jack replied darkly, he cocked his head to one side and looked around him.

"Some bloody adventure this is." He muttered and began to climb over the boulders and rocks that lined the side of the small tumbling waterfall.

A/N: Oh dear… have my fingers run away with me again? I did enjoy writing this chapter but then sometimes what I see in my head doesn't always translate to screen well. I must admit I am having fun playing with the characters, but I'm not certain if Jack was a tad out of character here. Nell has come to mean a lot to him whether he realises it or not yet and while she's in mortal danger I can't see him prancing around like a pansy. But then some things with him; like bating Norrington and Bryant are so ingrained that I think only death would ever stop him.

Let me know what you think please. Reviews feed my imagination and nice ones feed my ego! ;-)

Whatever you are doing though, have a great day/night.


	18. Little Choice

A/N: well here we are again. I just hope you all like it. Another chapter that I really enjoyed writing, so I hope it does you all justice. Not checked by anyone other than myself. I try to read it and then re-read it but sometimes you can't see the wood for the trees so to speak, so please, forgive my mistakes. Don't own as usual!

By the by, anyone here interested in the new Depp film Charlie and the Chocolate Factory? Trying to talk hubby into taking me to see it at the moment… he thinks it's a kids film and he doesn't do kids film! (Yeah right… says he who wants to see the new Herby film when it comes out!)

Which brings me to another waffle point… aren't men great? I mean they can be right royal pain in the 'ahems' but he puts up with my not so little obsessions over film characters… Jack Sparrow, Snape, Spike, Dracula, Matrix Twins…. I guess he must know how much I really love him.

Chapter 18

Little Choice

Bryant watched Jack start to climb the rocks that lined the waterfall. It suddenly clicked into place in his head and a red haze covered his vision as he lost control of his temper.

"You whoring son of a bitch!" he shouted and launched himself at Jack grabbing him by his jacket to drag him back down into the water.

Jack was taken aback and found himself floundering in the water, being pummelled and kicked. He reacted quickly and fought back sending Bryant to his back in the shallow water.

Bryant scrambled to his feet as Jack reached hm.

"Mister Bryant!" Norrington tried to reach him, but Bryant landed a solid right punch to Jack's jaw sending him backwards into the water.

Dwent and Hock reached Bryant first and although he put up quite a fight they soon had him strong armed between them. He pulled uselessly against their hold as Jack staggered to his feet, his fingers touching his aching jaw line.

"What the devil are you thinking Mister Bryant?" Norrington advanced quickly and angrily "Did you not listen to a word I said to you earlier?"

He looked at where Jack was eyeing Bryant with black watchful eyes, his fingers still gently probing his jaw. Jack suddenly smirked and half bowed to Bryant before he waded closer to him.

"You may or may not have reason enough for that hit, but I will tell you now, it's the last time you'll touch me. Next time I won't be so amiable about it. Savvy?"

"If I touch you again it will be to kill you!" Bryant hissed, glaring at Jack completely ignoring his commanding officer or the dark looks of the crew holding him.

"An explanation for your actions Mister Bryant!" Norrington was rapidly loosing his own hold on his temper as he glared at his second in command.

Bryant didn't break eye contact with Jack.

"You knew. It was why you refused to let us hide her. You were quite prepared to just hand her over without even trying to stop them." Bryant all but spat at him.

Jack sighed deeply and rubbed his chin gently, aware that even Hock looked surprised by Bryant's words.

"I had little choice." Jack replied carefully, realising that there was a lot at stake here.

His crew would be loyal to him and on any other occasion he wouldn't even begin to explain his actions. But he realised now that Nell had unwittingly wiggled her way into the affections of most of his crew. And judging by the look on both Hock's and Dwent's face, they were also waiting for his reply.

"I realised the moment they took Elizabeth that they'd be back not just for the map but also for Nell." He replied softly and placed his hands at odd angles.

Norrington stared at him, his earlier anger at Bryant put to one side as he listened to Jack's soft slightly slurred voice.

"So why the hell didn't you at least try to make it harder for them to get her." Bryant shouted.

"My hands were tied." Jack said quietly. "They were going to take her no matter what you or I did to stop them."

"You might as well have handed her over to them." Bryant hissed straining to break from the hands on his arms.

"Yes perhaps I should have done. Maybe then Stewart wouldn't be lying dead." Jack said coldly and none of his usual good humour showed.

"You'd sacrifice Nell so easily?" Bryant shouted angrily.

Jack sighed shaking his head in denial. The beads in his hair swung around his face, he brought his hands forward and circled his wrists as he swayed slightly.

"Way it stands she be safer with 'em anyway." Came the slightly harsh voice of Timms.

Bryant glared at him and shook his head.

"Are you insane? How can she possibly be safer with them?"

"'Cause they know everyfing there is to know 'bout this cursed place." He reasoned.

"She ran from them." Bryant reminded him hotly "She ran for the trees. How do we know they caught her back again? She could be out there now…." He choked to a stop. He didn't even want to think what could happen to her let alone speak it aloud.

Jack bent to pick his hat from the water; he inspected it carefully before placing it back on his head and lifting his eyes to Bryant once more.

"My hands were tied." He repeated his earlier words as he moved right in close to Bryant.

He stared into Bryant's eyes for several seconds and sighed when he saw the answer he was looking for.

"Aye, she's a fine lass." He said quietly "one worth dying for and there aren't many of them about."

Bryant stared right back at Jack, his eyes still hot with anger.

"I really don't have to be explaining anything to you at all, me being Capt'n that is. But I'll say this just once so please pay attention as I don't wish to repeat myself."

Jack stepped closer again and cocked his eyes to one side, one hand raised and making small circles as he spoke.

"If I thought, which I did and do, that Nell stands a higher chance of surviving this by my giving her to Beaumont; I'd do it. They had Elizabeth and past experiences show they are not particularly nice. They wouldn't think twice to kill her should the need arise. But Nell?" he shook his head "She's too valuable to them, right up until they have that treasure, and then? That's when we need to be making sure that Nell is with us and not them."

Jack rubbed his jaw gently and stepped forward even closer till he was right in Bryant's face.

"Last chance Mister Bryant. You don't question me; you don't question my men you just do as you're told. I won't bother talking to you again; I'll just tie you up and leave you to die here. Savvy?" Jack inclined his head to one side, his black eyes glinting dangerously.

Bryant nodded unwillingly, hatred still clear on his face.

"Pardon?" Jack lifted one eyebrow "I didn't quite catch that."

"I understand." Bryant hissed between clenched teeth "But once this little adventure of yours is over…"

Jack nodded his head amiably the glint gone from his eyes as he stood backwards.

"Why of course, wouldn't expect anything different Lieutenant." He indicated with a nod to Hock and Dwent to release Bryant.

They stepped back ready to grab him again should he lunge for Jack. But he merely shook his arms and ran a hand through his dark hair taking deep breaths.

Jack placed his hands together and half bowed to Bryant before turning and once more heading towards the rocks to begin climbing.

"If there are no more distractions perhaps we can get back to the task at hand gentlemen." He called over his shoulder.

Norrington stepped forward sharply and gripped Bryant's arm pulling him back out of ear shot of the crew and his soldiers. He turned his back on everyone so only Bryant could see his face.

"I don't expect to have to keep repeating myself Mister Bryant." Norrington said quietly.

"No sir." Bryant took a deep breath "I apologise to you. I just…" he hesitated and frowned "I saw red."

"You are an officer in the King's Navy and as such you should be above petty things." Norrington used his 'official' voice and then sighed deeply.

"I know this is hard Joshua."

Bryant started at the use of his first name. Although in private they were on first name terms, he had never heard Norrington use it in public, not even when they were off duty together.

"And I have the feeling that things are going to get harder." Norrington carried on "I need to know that you're behind me totally. I need to know that you won't jeopardise Miss Nell's safety, or indeed your own, by your hatred for Sparrow. ."

Norrington drew a deep breath and placed his hand on Bryant's shoulder.

"I realise that Miss Nell is in your affections. It has become increasingly clear to me and to ask of you to put those feelings to one side is hard. But I have to do this; I have to make sure you put aside all personal feelings and thoughts on both Miss Nell and the pirates, Sparrow especially. I need to know that you are still my Second in Command, a Lieutenant of the King's Navy first and foremost."

"I…"Bryant was at a loss in defending himself. It cut him deep to think that Norrington no longer had complete trust in him. It suddenly dawned on him that somewhere along the line he had lost his capacity for viewing things objectively. He frowned as he tried to pin point when the lines had blurred. When he had forgotten what he was and why he was here; when his dislike of Sparrow and his hatred of Beaumont and De Mornay had overtaken his ability to view things with clarity.

Nell. Maybe this was where the lines had become blurred.

Norrington was correct that he had affection for her. He had never met anyone quite like her. So strong and yet so fragile; he knew she had endured so much, knew her fear of her guardian but he had also seen her protectiveness over young Jimmy. She brought out protective instincts in him that he never knew were there. He remembered her pale face as De Mornay caught her to him, the bile leaving her stomach at the sight of Stewart shot in the chest. If he was to make sure she was safe she needed him to remember himself. His Commodore needed him to remember himself.

"I…" he straightened his back "I apologise. You won't need to remind me again."

Norrington looked at him briefly and nodded in satisfaction.

"No I believe I won't." he said quietly and turning he indicated for Bryant to follow the rest of the men up the rocks.

BREAK

Elizabeth sat beside Will, his hand in hers as she watched the scene unfold. It was clear to her that Bryant had feelings for Nell and she knew how much this would complicate things.

She looked down at Will and sighed, his face was ashen but his eyes were open as he watched Jack climb the rocks.

"Will they dual for her do you suppose?" he tried to make light of the matter but talking was difficult for him and left him breathless.

"Will." Elizabeth felt tears prick her eyes as she looked down at her husband. She knew the extent of his injuries, although she had said nothing to him. She knew that sword wielding would be a long time in the future and forging swords… she closed her eyes briefly.

"Elizabeth." Will saw quite plainly the emotions on her face.

She looked down at him and smiled wanly.

"This hasn't been good trip has it?" he said quietly and his eyes travelled to where Benjamin had put his injured arm into a sling.

"Well… things always do have a habit of getting nasty when Jack is around."

"Jack isn't to blame for this." Will husked "He never has been. He saved our lives Elizabeth; he may have set off a change of events by taking Nell from the Rose, but if he hadn't Nell would now be in a much worse position, if not dead."

"I know Jack isn't to blame. Although I'm not sure James or Mister Bryant are aware of that."

"James is." Will rested his head back onto the rocks "I rather think he's had to re-evaluate his thinking on Jack."

Elizabeth looked into her husband's brown eyes and was alarmed to see how bright they looked. She reached out and touched his forehead gently, it was burning hot and dry. She looked up quickly at Benjamin who was sitting close enough if needed; she caught his eyes and he nodded silently before shrugging.

"Rest Will." She said quietly and gripped his good hand tightly.

"Yes. This heat is making me very tired." He closed his eyes and Elizabeth was frightened by the speed he slipped into sleep.

"He has a fever." Benjamin had got to his feet and crossed the slight distance to where they were sitting beside the water. "There's not much we can do but sit it out. His wound has become infected."

"But there must be more we can do."

Benjamin looked at most of the crew, save for the few that would act as guard, climbing the edges of the waterfall.

"I need a poultice." He remarked "Whether I can find what I need close enough to the water I'm not sure…" he looked about him and saw Timms sitting close, his bites weren't too bad now the blood had been washed away. They still covered most of his skin but at least they would heal quickly.

"Timms. Watch young Master Turner, I'm going to keep close to the water and try to find some plants for his wound."

Timms nodded and came across slowly to take Benjamin's place.

Elizabeth took Benjamin's arm as he passed her.

"Thank you Benjamin." She said softly "Take care."

"I will Miss." He smiled, showing a row of glistening white teeth in his black face.

Elizabeth watched him edge down stream, his eyes scanning for the plants he knew he needed.

BREAK

Nell had found wading through the shallow parts of the river easy enough; but that terrain had quickly changed into deeper faster flowing water. The water was now up to her waist and she needed to keep her arms high to enable to wade upstream.

She felt something brush around her legs and shuddered, trying hard not to think about what could be swimming in the water with her. She kept up a mental chant that it was just a fish brushing past her but when she felt it begin to wrap around her left calf she stopped short and screamed loudly.

Half of her was terrified of whatever was wrapping itself around her and half of her was hoping that Jack would hear the scream and know where she was.

"Shut up!" De Mornay hissed but the thing was tightening around her leg and Nell found herself doing more than screaming. She dragged herself backwards trying frantically to kick it off as she cried out for them to get it off her.

She floundered in the water falling backwards and going under. Mental images of being sucked down by more of whatever was around her leg caused her to flail about.

Hands grabbed harshly at her and she was hauled to her feet and dragged to the high bank.

"Something's got me!" she gasped, trying to reach downwards "Something's got me…"

De Mornay took his dagger and ducked below the water. She felt his rough hands on her leg and a ripping sensation as he tore away the offending item. He stood up and Nell saw the long green weed like plant that had tangled itself around her.

"Oh!" she sank back against the bank relief flowing through her. She had been certain that it was a snake or something worse but the green reed in his hand looked harmless enough.

"You got tangled in a plant Helen." De Mornay said dryly and threw the plant back into the water. Nell watched as it floated down stream slightly. She gave a gasp as it turned against the direction of the river and began to float back upwards.

"That's no plant." She cried and turning dragged herself up the bank and out of the water.

Beaumont and De Mornay followed her as quickly as they could but it soon became apparent as they lifted themselves out of the water that there was more than one plant. Beaumont's boots were entangled with the reedy looking plant. He ripped at them and De Mornay started cutting at them with his dagger. They came off easily enough and they flung them into the water and watched as they floated downstream harmlessly before suddenly disappearing below the surface.

"What was that?" De Mornay looked at Beaumont "I don't remember that from last time."

"We joined the river higher though." Beaumont said his eyes still on the water "Perhaps they are only in this part of the river."

"We can keep close to the bank here until we reach the start of the boulders and then we'll have to use them till we reach the bridge." De Mornay said quietly.

"Bridge?" Nell looked at him "Who put a bridge here?"

Beaumont cast her an amused look.

"Why, we did of course, providing that it's still there."

"The sun will be setting soon. We have to get to there before then." De Mornay said "We need to get behind the waterfall before it gets dark."

Nell looked up at him but he frowned and stood up.

"I'd forgotten just how bad this place was." He remarked quietly and once again Nell heard the fear behind his words.

"We survived once before. We'll survive again. Get up Helen." Beaumont said cheerfully and Nell realised how quickly the mood between these two changed. One moment it was Beaumont who was defeated and De Mornay who was rallying him up and then the next the tables had turned and Beaumont was the optimist. She wondered if they were naturally this way or if the madness that infected them caused it. And then the most horrifying thought occurred to her.

Were they mad because of what they had seen and endured first time on this island? And in turn did that mean that everyone else who encountered this place and survived would be made mad? Jack had told her that only five monks survived and that they were all stark raving mad. Would she go mad too? A shiver ran down her back as she stumbled to her feet.

"Keep close to the edge of the bank and be prepared to get into the water if told." De Mornay said and using his hand on her back propelled her forwards. She began to pick her way over the rocks and fallen branches that lined the gradual slopes of the river bank.

BREAK

Jack stopped and then instantly started again, going faster this time.

"Did you hear it?" Hock said behind him "I'd stake my entire share on that being Nell's scream and not a parrot."

"It was Nell." Jack said and using a rock that protruded to lever himself up and over the edge of the waterfall.

He scrambled up and turning held out his hand to Hock. Hock took it and hoisted himself over the edge.

"Such a beauty this island." Hock remarked as he looked out over the river that flowed down and over the waterfall. "And such beauty hides more evil than good I'd wager."

Jack lifted an eyebrow as they began to wade through the shallow waters of the river's edge. His eyes scanned the trees and plants that lined the edges of both banks but they were very dense and only black shadows could be seen between the trees.

"What of Bryant?" asked Hock quietly, aware of Dwent falling in beside him.

"'e could prove t'be a liability." Dwent agreed "'e allows 'is 'eart to rule 'is 'ead."

"And that makes him dangerous indeed and most possibly stupid to boot." Jack said quietly. He looked back over his shoulder but Norrington and Bryant hadn't climbed up yet. "I knew someone else like that once…" Jack remarked picking his way over some rocks "He was stupid when it came to his lady love."

"You think he loves Miss Nell?" Hock sounded surprised.

Jack chuckled dryly and nodded his head, his beads swinging in the movement.

"Aye he's smitten." Jack said quietly "Do you not think she'd be a good match for the young Lieutenant?"

Hock regarded his question as he looked back over his shoulder at where Bryant was climbing over the edge now.

"I think he'd be the wrong match for her." He remarked casually.

And if ever there be a strange match it be you and the toff." Dwent cackled and Jack grinned as well.

Hock laughed and scratched at his chin.

"Can't explain it, she makes my blood boil with anger sometimes… and others…" he shrugged.

"What she like on 'er back? Can she put that sharp tongue of 'ers to good use?" Dwent chuckled rudely.

"Mister Dwent." Jack shook his head but then looked at Hock pointedly.

Hock sobered and his face became shadowed with anger.

"Tis private. But this I will say; she'd been treated badly by her husband, both in and out of bed."

Jack's eyebrows raised at that last piece of information. If there was one thing he couldn't abide it was bad treatment of a woman. Any woman; even a sharp tongued witch like Lady Clarence.

"So you'll be leaving my ship when we get this treasure, or will you set her up somewhere and stay with the Pearl?" asked Jack.

Hock shook his head at Jack.

"I'll be staying with you Capt'n. Couldn't live with her all the time, promised to be faithful surely that be enough for her. I'll set her up somewhere nice and visit when the urge takes me."

Jack regarded him silently and shook his head before looking ahead once more at the twists and turns in the river. The next bend in the river veered to the right and the water appeared to get deeper.

Jack indicated to stop and he turned on his heel and almost upended into the water.

"We're going to walk along the bank of the river." He called out to the men behind him. "We're close enough to jump in should the need arise; but we have no idea what lies in these waters and I really don't wish to be meeting a wet version of the flies."

There were nods and murmurs of agreement and everyone waded out of the water and began to walk along the river bank. Although the way was strewn with branches, rocks and smaller plants it was still faster going than wading through the water.

They had been walking for awhile when Hock suddenly stopped and bent down.

"Look boot marks in the mud, someones been here. Must be Beaumont…" he crouched and looked around him carefully. He reached out and snagged something of one of the bushes that overhung the river edge.

He held it out to Jack who took it carefully.

"Thread." He said and peered down at the white thread in his fingers. It had to be Nell's, as both Beaumont and De Mornay wore darker clothing.

"Well." Dwent nodded "We be 'eaded in right direction then."

"And it's fairly certain they haven't headed inland either." Hock replied and indicated the almost untouched tangle of plants, bushes and branches that grew there.

Jack nodded and slapped Hock's back before moving forwards once again.

BREAK

Nell shook her head in sudden alarm. They had reached the bridge and Nell was shocked to say the least.

Ahead of them the expanse of river was deep and wide, but stretched from one side to the other was a bridge constructed of four ropes. Two parallel to each other and two more parallel above. Stretched between the two bottom ropes were more ropes twisted and knotted forming footholds across the river. They were tied quite securely to the trunks of trees on either side of the river.

"You can't swim can you Helen?" asked Beaumont.

She shook her head as she eyed the rope bridge with fear and trepidation.

"Well even if you could we can't swim across there so don't fall in Helen dear or we'll not be seeing you again in this life." De Mornay said cheerfully.

"Why?" Nell wasn't sure she really wanted to know but she asked all the same.

"Fish. Piranhas I believe they are called." Beaumont laughed "Strip a body faster than those flies they can."

"Flies?" Nell looked at him frowning.

"Just take our word for it." De Mornay laughed "Up you get!"

"Can they jump up?" she asked as he helped her to get hold of the first rope.

"Not so as I remember." Beaumont grinned "But we'll soon find out!"

Nell looked out over the river and closed her eyes briefly.

"Put your right foot up onto the first rope and then swing your other foot up." De Mornay said quietly in her ear. His hands snaked around her waist and held her firmly. Nell would have rather shaken him off but she knew that she wouldn't get up there without his help.

It reminded her of Jack when he swung her across from the Rose to the Pearl. She had been terrified then, terrified of Jack, his crew and the uncertainty of her future.

But now, although she was terrified still, it was a different fear. This time she knew she was not alone, she knew that behind her and hopefully gaining on them was Jack and at least some of his crew. It gave her courage to face whatever was ahead of them… well she hoped it would.

She fought now to gain purchase on the ropes, the whole bridge swung dangerously as she struggled to remain upright. De Mornay still had his hands around her waist as she frantically tried to stop wobbling.

"Keep still!" he said harshly his fingers biting painfully into her sides. He held her still until the ropes had stopped swinging madly.

"We need to get moving Tristan." Beaumont said suddenly looking back over his shoulder.

"Helen." De Mornay loosened his grip slightly "Keep your eyes on the ropes under your feet."

"Are you sure this will hold?" she asked her voice shaky with fear.

"It will hold." He said gently "I'll be right behind you, I won't let you fall."

His tone of voice was gentle, almost kind and anyone else hearing wouldn't have known how dangerous he was. But Nell wasn't fooled; she'd never be fooled again by either of them.

"Of course you won't." she snapped, fear and hatred making her voice harsh. "If I go and you loose the map it will have been a pointless exercise in stupidity won't it?"

De Mornay laughed completely unruffled by her tone of voice or her words.

"Whatever does the great Captain Jack Sparrow see in you? A sharp tongue like that won't win you a permanent place in his bed my dear." De Mornay spoke softly as he climbed up onto the ropes behind Nell. The swing of the bridge almost toppled Nell, but her hands gripped the ropes tightly either side of her waist and her feet curled around the ropes underneath her.

"Of course it's something I had never expected from you y'know." He was close behind her, close enough for Nell to feel his body heat and his breath on her neck.

"Keep moving my sweet." He chuckled and used his knee to tap the back of her knees.

Nell bit her lip and taking all her courage she stepped forward onto the next rope. He moved in behind her making her inch forward again.

Nell inched forward until she was seeing the swirling waters of the river between the rope rungs. Her mouth dried in fear and even though she knew De Mornay was speaking behind her the words didn't register with her. Her eyes were glued on her feet as she took each step carefully. She was glad she had her boots on; they at least helped to give her some purchase on the ropes. Her eyes widened slightly and she faltered when it suddenly dawned on her that slipped into the top of her right boot was the dagger Hock had given her. She felt De Mornay steady her with one hand but she ignored him and kept going wondering how she could have been so stupid as to forget she had it. She knew she couldn't use it yet, knew that in Jack's words she had to wait for "the opportune moment", but that was fine, the knowledge that she had it, that she wasn't completely defenceless gave her renewed courage.

Her time on the Pearl had taught many things; not least that she was stronger than she had realised when she was in the convent. The things that had happened to her in the relatively short time since leaving the convent were enough to leave her breathless, but each event, everything she did made her stronger. She hadn't cracked when the Rose was bordered by pirates, she hadn't cracked when she found what Beaumont had done to her, and she hadn't even cracked when he had caught her and hung her over the side of his ship. She wouldn't crack now, she would take whatever they or this island threw at her and she'd use it to make her even stronger.

"Nearly there!" came a voice in her ear and she looked up, surprised to see that they were well over half way there.

The ropes suddenly swayed violently and Nell shrieked as she lost her footing and slid between the ropes. She hung on desperately her hands burning against the friction of the rope slipping between them.

"Hang on!" De Mornay twined the rope around his wrist and reached down to grab Nell by the shirt. He hauled her up as she fought to regain her hold on the ropes, her feet slipping until once more she was balanced upright, the rope under her feet again.

"Bloody hell James!" Tristan turned his head to look back over his shoulder "What the hell do you think…oh!"

Nell struggled to look behind her but he was urging her onwards cursing violently.

"It seems as if Sparrow has caught up quicker than we had hoped."

"Jack?" Nell couldn't help the sudden surge of relief and hope that filled her heart and her voice.

"Don't get to excited yet my sweet. There's many a slip betwixt the cup and lip." He laughed but Nell heard the edge of fear back in his voice. She tried to stop moving but she felt a press of a dagger in her side.

"Don't even think of trying anything now Nell. We're desperate people and desperate

people do desperate things. I will cut you and I will let you fall if needed."

"And loose the map?" she tried to sound doubtful but his words rang true.

"We'd take our chances Helen. I think the knowledge of what lies on your back has given you a false sense of safety. You think that we'll do anything to keep you alive." He laughed and it was cold and mocking.

"Poor Helen. The only good you are to anyone is what's on your back. Sparrow may have used you for his whore while he had the opportunity but don't for one moment think that he needs you for anything more than the map. He won't save you if it comes down to choosing between the treasure or you and neither will we. Now keep moving and we won't have to test whether the sweet scent of your blood is enough to excite the fish beneath us."

"Bastard." She hissed but her words were empty and useless and his mocking laughter told her that he knew it.

BREAK

Jack rounded the bend of the river bank, cursing as once more the branches and leaves of the plants tangled in his sword. They had reached a particularly overgrown stretch and although there was evidence that Beaumont and the others had already passed through the foliage still caused problems and hampered their progress.

"Bugger!"

Jack looked back as he heard Dwent's sudden cry of horror "Look where they be!" He was pointing ahead of them.

Jack whirled back round and used his sword to keep the leaves down. He peered through and saw quite clearly the rope bridge stretched over the river ahead of them. De Mornay and Nell were about half way across, but Beaumont was nowhere to be seen.

Jack cursed with more fluency than Dwent as he pushed forwards quickly.

"She can't swim can she?" Hock spoke up from behind Dwent.

"No." Jack shook his head and cursed again when one of the branches caught his hat.

He clutched it tightly and drove forwards with his sword swinging from side to side clearing a way.

"But that's something I will rectify when we are back aboard the Pearl and away from this cursed isle." He muttered.

"There's Beaumont!" Hock called and they saw where Beaumont had appeared at the end of the rope bridge. Beaumont had seen them also and was climbing up onto the ropes. It made them sway violently and Jack started when he heard Nell scream, he watched helplessly as she lost her footing and slipped between the ropes. De Mornay made a grab for her shirt, securing his own hold on the rope as he held her up. Jack stopped long enough to see her regain her hold on the ropes. Relief filled him as he surged forwards once more.

He heard the crew behind him starting to shout to Beaumont what they'd do to them when they caught them and Jack couldn't help but laugh when he saw the man move faster across the rope bridge.

"Shoot him!" someone suggested.

Jack whirled around quickly, almost loosing his footing and pitching into the river. He swayed to regain his balance.

"No pistols!" he ordered sharply "I don't want any mistakes."

"I can take De Mornay from here." Hock said quietly to Jack as they turned to carry on.

"I know you can Mister Hock, but if she slips again who'll catch her, not withstanding the possibility that if you shoot him you might just take her with him."

They arrived at the foot of the rope bridge, Beaumont was nearly half way and De Mornay and Nell were almost across.

"Let Nell climb off safely and then we have after them gentlemen." Jack ordered.

He looked over his shoulder briefly and sighed when he saw Norrington and Bryant moving towards him passing by the other men.

"What do you propose?" Norrington asked him directly, hands going behind his back as his dark eyes watched the progress on the bridge.

Jack looked at him and using his sword he indicated Beaumont's progress over the bridge.

"One of them dies; I care not which one for they both hold the same knowledge, but one of them pays now; not later, not at the end of a rope, but here at the end of a sword."

Norrington nodded, knowing that to argue with Jack would not only be pointless but would waste valuable time. Plus he knew that while his position as Commodore called for justice with a public trial and death by hanging; his feelings as a man ran deeper and that death was a fitting punishment for either man in any shape or form Jack Sparrow chose to employ.

Jack looked at Bryant raising his eyebrows in question.

"Not going to argue with me Mister Bryant? Not going to accuse me of reneging on my earlier deal with you?"

Bryant bristled, but he felt Norrington touch his elbow gently and it was enough to have him back down. He inclined his head to Jack, half smiling.

"No of course not Captain Sparrow. You have already informed us the deal is off. I would be hard pressed to accuse you of something that has already transpired. It would be pointless to bring to mention the word of a pirate now."

Norrington hissed out his breath and his touch became a prod in Bryant's back.

"Thank you Mister Bryant." He sighed and glared down at the shorter man.

Mister Bryant had the grace to look slightly uncomfortable in front of Norrington and he inclined his head to Jack again.

"My apologies. I find the situation… frustrating."

"As do we all." Norrington added and looked out over where Nell was finally inching from the bridge.

"I believe we can now proceed with care." He said softly, watching as Jack looked round him, saw where Nell was and promptly set out without a backwards glance at anyone.

As Jack climbed nimbly onto the ropes, they swung violently and Beaumont almost lost his grip, but he was over half way across and without looking back he carried on.

BREAK

Nell turned the moment the ground was beneath her feet De Mornay jumped down in front of her and tried to push her back slightly and then decided to change his mind.

"No, watch this Nell. Then you might realise just how false your hope truly is."

He turned and watched as Beaumont moved swiftly across the bridge.

Nell saw De Mornay take his dagger from his waist and it dawned on her his intentions.

She stepped back from him, watching as he waited by the ropes, ready to cut them the moment Beaumont was across. It would send everyone on the ropes into the river below.

"Time to find out whether piranhas are hungry all the time." He laughed his back to Nell.

She realised that Jack's "opportune moment" had arrived and that if she missed it, she just might not live to regret it.

She moved very slowly, bending down and sliding the dagger from her boot and into her hand, slipping the blade and handle up her sleeve slightly. She straightened just as he looked back at her.

"Nothing to say Helen? No pleas for mercy, no offers to save their lives?"

"What would you have me do to save their lives" Nell's voice was shaky; sweat ran down her back, she was certain he would see her intent clear on her face.

Do?" he blinked at her and then laughed coldly, he looked her up and down, scorn on his face.

"Jack Sparrow may not be too picky; heaven knows his reputation for whores proves that, but me? Well let's just say my standards are higher. I don't run to whores, not even ones who were once married to Christ."

Nell flushed red with hot shame and embarrassment. He laughed at her and turned back to the bridge.

Nell saw her chance and his words gave her the encouragement she needed. She lifted the knife and lunged at him. She knew she couldn't kill him, not only because she didn't have it in her, but because he would still be needed.

The first thing De Mornay registered was the full weight of Nell landing on his back. He honestly thought she'd just launched herself at him in anger, but when he whirled to throw her off; the pain registered.

His shoulder radiated intense pain and he became aware of blood flowing down his arm. Nell backed away from him, breathing hard, her face flushed with exertion and adrenaline.

"I am NOT a whore." She hissed.

He looked down at her hand in muted shock and saw the bloody dagger still clenched in her hand, lifted ready to attack him again.

"What have you done?" the words were stupid and he knew it, but the pure shook mixing with the pain made his senses dull.

"Tristan! Tristan!" Beaumont had reached the last stretches of the bridge and had seen Nell launch herself at him, stabbing the blade downwards into his back.

De Mornay looked behind him and Nell took her second chance. She launched herself again but this time he was ready for her. He whipped round; his hand caught her upraised wrist and twisted till Nell gave a cry of pain dropping the dagger.

"Stupid Girl!" he grated and yanked her forwards against him, twisting her arm up behind her back painfully.

"Tristan!" Beaumont jumped from the ropes down onto the bank. "You little….."

"The ropes James. Cut the ropes!" De Mornay turned sharply but the others were already too close for the time it would take to cut through the thick ship ropes.

He wrenched around dragging Nell with him. He forced her to her knees letting go of her abused arm.

He grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head back.

"Sparrow!" he watched as Jack continued forwards.

"Release her De Mornay." Jack called and reaching the end he jumped nimbly down onto the bank. Beaumont backed up till he was beside De Mornay; he had his sword raised and a pistol in his other hand. He held the pistol to Nell's head, pressing it into her skin. De Mornay's words flicked through her mind and she realised that if it came down to it, he'd had no compunction in pulling the trigger. Fear trickled down her spine making her shake.

Nell stared as the rest of the crew soon jumped from the rope bridge. Her eyes found Hock as he winked at her before lifting his own sword. Their pistols were still too wet to be of any use, but they raised them anyway.

A trickle of blood ran down Nell's neck from where it was still flowing down De Mornay's arm. She knew that it was up to her to help herself this time. Jack's hands were tied with the pistol being held to her head but she also knew that she was far weaker than Beaumont or De Mornay. She cast her eyes downward but she couldn't move her head. Her hands were raised gripping De Mornay's hand in her hair. She knew that she had stabbed his right shoulder, if she could put all her weight on that arm and try to slide downwards away from the pistol, maybe it would be enough for Jack to do the rest. Whatever that would be she had no idea; but desperation was running her thoughts and actions now. They may well shoot her but at least she would go down fighting to save her life. She had been weak and under the control of someone all her life, but not any more. She was going to take control once and for all.

Lifting slightly, feeling the round end of the pistol digging into her head, she closed her eyes and yanked downwards hard on De Mornay's hand. She flipped her head downwards and sideways breaking contact with the pistol.

De Mornay cried out in pain but didn't loose his grip. Beaumont taken by surprise; looked away from Jack briefly, but it was all Jack needed as he lunged forward.

Hock moved at the same moment and De Mornay went crashing backwards taking Nell with him. He lost his grip on her hair and she yanked herself free rolling to one side and getting to her knees.

She saw De Mornay was flat on his back, hands raised slightly as Hock stood over him sword pressed dangerously into his windpipe. She looked across at where Beaumont was curled on the ground cradling his hand to his chest. Jack stood swaying over him, blood gleaming on the sword blade.

She looked down and gagged as it registered why Jack's sword was gleaming with blood. The pistol lay uselessly on the ground but Jack hadn't been fussy how he'd got Beaumont to drop it; Nell could see the fingers lying with the pistol, one still curled around the trigger.

Hands gripped her shoulders and Nell's vision was blocked by Norrington crouching in front of her.

"Nell. Are you hurt? Have they hurt you?" his tone was hushed and filled with worry mixed with relief.

She shook her head, not certain she could reply. She looked up at him, Bryant was crouching beside him and it suddenly sank in that she was safe again.

The adrenalin deserted her and she covered her mouth with her hand when her stomach rebelled again. Norrington moved quickly, catching her round the waist and turning her as once more she lost the little contents of her stomach onto the dirt at her knees. There was only scalding hot bile but she couldn't stop gagging, dry heaving and coughing, sweat broke out on her forehead as his firm hold on her held her up.

"Deep breaths Nell. Take deep breaths, just lean on me." Norrington instructed her softly in her ear as he held her firmly.

"Mother Mary…" she took deep breaths and the gagging subsided as she sank back in his arms. He lost his balance and sat back on the ground; Nell still cradled in his arms. Her head fell back against his chest; she turned her head to the side her eyes closed as sweat ran down her face. She was exhausted, mentally and physically.

A cold cloth wiping across her face brought her eyes open. Bryant was wiping her face clean gently.

"Thank you." She whispered "All I ever seem to do around you both is be sick." She tried to laugh and ended up crying instead. Tears poured down her face as she turned completely burying her face into Norrington's chest. She gripped his shirt and sobbed nosily, uncaring who saw her crying. She had no defences left at the moment and was grateful for the strength of the man holding her.

Her tears dried slowly until she had more control over her emotions. She sat back slightly wiping at her face.

"I'm so sorry." She hic-cuped before laughing softly. The sickness and crying had left her physically drained but it helped to clear her emotions. She was feeling less shocked and more in control again.

"There is nothing to be sorry for." Norrington said quietly, suddenly aware how close he was holding her. His hands were clutching her lower back as she sat on his lap.

He looked at Bryant who was still crouched beside them holding the cloth.

Do you think you can stand?" Norrington asked Nell softly and she suddenly realised she was sitting on him.

She blushed, flustered, as Bryant stood up and held out his hand to her.

She took it and, with Norrington's help, she got to her feet. She was surprised at how shaky her legs were and was mortified when her knees buckled and she sank slowly to the ground.

"Kneeling is good too." Bryant said trying to lighten the situation.

She looked up at him gratefully and nodded.

"Thank you gentlemen." Came a slow slur that Nell instantly recognised. She looked around and saw Jack standing slightly to the left of Norrington; his face was closed of emotion but his dark eyes were watching her carefully.

Nell wasn't ready for the barrage of emotions that hit her when she looked at him.

She sank back onto her heels still staring up at him.

"Excuse us please." Jack looked pointedly at Bryant when neither man made any signs of going. He placed his hands palms together and touched his chin, looking at Bryant still.

Norrington nodded and indicated for Bryant to follow him.

"We are pleased you are with us again." Norrington spoke to Nell as he got to his feet.

His voice sounded formal and stiff, especially considering that between them they'd mopped her clean of sick, and held her while she cried.

"Thank you." She said quietly, as they backed away and moved towards where De Mornay and Beaumont were now tied securely.

Jack crouched in front of her and reaching out tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"I didn't keep my promise to you did I?" he slurred slightly as he spoke.

She looked at him, at the braids hanging from his chin, but she couldn't meet his eyes.

"You tried." She said quietly, unsure what to say to him. If she looked at him, really looked into his eyes she was sure he'd see every secret she held and she knew for a certainty that she wasn't ready for him to know how much she loved him. She may never be at the point where she was willing to lay herself that bare to him.

"I'm sorry Nell." He said it quietly and she could hear the genuine regret in his voice.

She shrugged and tried to smile, her eyes on the beads in his hair.

"Alls well that ends well." She tried for humour "Is there any water… I think I cried all I had left over the Commodore."

Jack looked around him and called to the closest man to get some drinking water. He looked back at Nell and pulled on the braids hanging on his chin.

"Are you hurt?" he asked quietly "Did they touch you?" he reached out suddenly and caught her chin lifting her head slightly. She had a purplish bruise along her cheekbone from where she'd been slapped. Her face was still showing signs of her previous encounter with them. A small scar ran under one eye and there was a small scar in her hairline. He narrowed his eyes at her when she merely shook her head.

"Nell. I need to know, did they touch you… anywhere?"

Nell suddenly realised what he had been referring to and she shook her head, hot shame filling her as she remembered what De Mornay had sneered at her just before she stabbed him. Her eyes flicked over to where she could just see De Mornay. He was kneeling with his arms tied behind his back painfully. The stab wound in his shoulder had been left unattended, although a quick glance at Beaumont showed Nell that they had bandaged his damaged hand before tying his arms behind his back too.

She shuddered and looked back at Jack, her eyes fastening on the skin showing through his open shirt.

"No. They didn't touch me." She said hollowly and gathering together all of her strength she got to her feet.

Jack jumped to his feet and caught her elbow helping her up.

"Capt'n." Hock came over, his eyes on Nell; he reached forward and patted her shoulder gently.

"Tis good to have you back with us Miss Nell." He said cheerfully before looking at Jack "They'll talk now Capt'n."

Jack's face darkened and with one last searching look at Nell, who still refused to meet his eyes, he turned on his heel and strode across to them.

Nell sighed slumping slightly and was relieved when Bryant and Norrington immediately crossed back to her. Bryant offered her his arm and Nell took it gratefully.

One of the crew, Coals, appeared in front of her with a flask.

"Water miss." He smiled at her.

"Thank you." She took the flask and drank the contents; relishing the feel of the crystal clear water sliding down her parched throat.

"Are you hungry?" Norrington asked but wasn't surprised when Nell shook her head. She looked across at where Jack was standing over De Mornay.

"What will he do now?" she asked moving forwards slightly so she could hear what was being said. Bryant tried to pull her back.

"You don't want to witness this." He said quietly.

Nell frowned at him before looking at Norrington.

"What will happen?" she asked.

"De Mornay will die." Norrington replied "It would be best if you do not witness this. He would have hanged anyway."

"NO!" Nell shook her head and pulling free from Bryan raced forwards towards Jack.

"No! You cannot kill him; you cannot kill either of them!"

Jack looked up with surprise on his face as Nell stopped beside him.

"Nell." Jack took her arm and tried to lead her back, he cast a glance at where Norrington and Bryant had followed her also registering surprise on their faces.

"Defending them?" Jack's eyebrows rose almost disappearing into the bandana around his forehead.

Nell shook her head and took a deep breath.

"No, of course not!" she bit out and looked down at them. De Mornay looked up at her and smirked, despite the pain he was in.

"Was it that good for you Helen? I personally found you rather mediocre!"

Jack reacted instantly and drew his pistol aiming it directly at De Mornay's head.

Nell gripped his arm and tugged at him.

"Please, just listen to me." She shuddered as she looked back at them.

Jack looked down at her and allowed her to tug him away from them. Hock and a few others followed, obviously curious as to her reasons.

"You can't kill either of them. They are dependant on each other." She said and looked directly into his eyes. She stopped and floundered for a way to explain it.

"What do you mean?" asked Hock.

"They are both mad. Quite insane." She shook her head "Not the way you seem to be mad Jack. They are truly unbalanced but they balance the other out."

Jack frowned at the reference to his own sanity.

"I'm not certain that I'm liking the comparison to madness here, and I'm not entirely clear on what you mean."

"Several times it switched between them. One moment De Mornay would be defeated, even panicky at points and Beaumont would be the one to rally him round and then moments later it switched and De Mornay would be rallying Beaumont. If you kill one of them and the other has a …has a…" she was lost for a good enough word.

"Turn?" Hock provided

"Yes, thank you, if one of them has a turn and the other is no longer there to rally them around…." She drew a deep breath, realising that Jack was with her reasoning now "They spoke about having to leave through a different route, that we can't leave the way we came in…"

"Anything else?" asked Jack softly

"They were quite eager to get to the waterfall before nightfall. No, no.." she shook her head "No, they said "behind the waterfall." Whatever that means." She shrugged, satisfied that Jack now understood her.

Jack nodded his head and looked back at where Beaumont was obviously in a lot of pain from his hand.

"A temporary reprieve." He said to them sharply "On your feet… you!" he used his sword to poke Beaumont in the back "You'll lead the way."

Beaumont struggled to get to his feet, not one person moving to help him.

Nell waited till once more they were headed forward. She was exhausted and found putting one foot in front of the other almost physically impossible, but she struggled to keep going and made her way forwards to Jack.

"Jack."

He looked sideways at her and sighed.

"We have to keep going." He said quietly "Can you keep going Nell?"

Nell looked at him briefly before looking down at the ground beneath her feet. They were once more making their way over rock and branch strewn ground and she had to keep watch to stop herself from tripping.

"Yes." She nodded, that hadn't been what she wanted to talk to him about "About my beads Jack."

Jack stuck one hand in front of him and circled it.

"Tis nothing to worry yourself about Nell. They managed to make it off without them before we'll make sure they can do it again."

"No. I mean yes, no what I mean is…" she was so tired now that even trying to think coherently was difficult.

"Nell." He touched her arm gently, briefly "Save your breath Nell. We'll talk when we set camp for the night."

Nell nodded tiredly. She was bone weary and aching all over. She just wanted to lie down somewhere and never move again.

Jack watched her without making it obvious what he was doing. He could see the fatigue lining her face clearly and it concerned and unsettled him. He looked behind him and saw Dwent and Coles right behind them.

He slowed slightly letting Nell walk on ahead. He fell into step with Dwent and indicated his head towards Nell.

"Keep watch please Mister Dwent. Don't allow her to fall." He said quietly.

"Aye Capt'n." Dwent nodded, his dark eyes taking in Nell's fatigue easily.

Nell trudged on, unaware that Dwent was right behind her, ready to catch her should she trip.

BREAK

Nell groaned low and deeply. She couldn't do it.

They had finally stopped for a rest and Nell could see the rocks that veered sharply upwards, lining the edges of the crashing waterfall. It wasn't gradual, or gently sloping. It went up vertically and she knew that they would have to climb up there and before the sun finally set behind the trees.

She made her way forwards to where Jack and the others were looking up at the waterfall.

"Can't we make camp here?" she asked trying hard to not whinge but failing slightly.

Jack looked at her and grinned at her whinging tone.

"We must get behind the water before darkness falls." Came the husky pain filled tone of De Mornay.

Jack frowned and looked over at him.

"And why is that?" he asked quietly.

"Because if we don't…." Beaumont looked at Nell "We'll all die and quite horribly too."

Nell shuddered, taking a step backwards. A hand on her shoulder had her looking up sharply. Hock stood beside her a reassuring grin on his face.

"Tis all wind and water." He said quietly.

"No." De Mornay shook his head "They'll come for us tonight."

Nell looked back at him quickly.

"Who will?" she asked sharply.

He shrugged and turned away from her, he was kneeling awkwardly, the pain radiating from his shoulder was getting worse and he knew that they had a long night ahead of them.

"What of the waterfall?" Jack asked him kicking his none too gently in the leg.

He cast Jack a dark glare before muttering something incoherently.

Jack kicked him harder and smirked when he growled at him.

"Didn't quite catch that last bit mate. What of the waterfall?"

"We need to be either in or behind the water. I don't know why, but they can't touch you if you're in the water."

"Y'mean like them flies?" Dwent asked coming forwards.

"Yes." De Mornay nodded "But these aren't flies…" he looked back at Nell "I don't know what they are, but I know they aren't human."

Nell felt her heart sinking as she stared at him.

"I'm quite sure it won't be anything we can't handle." Norrington said firmly, his hands behind his back as he looked on. Bryant stood beside him in an identical pose.

Beaumont laughed, it was loud and hinted to his lack of sanity. He stopped suddenly and looked at the Commodore.

"We lost a lot of men before we realised the safety of the water… but they were the lucky ones." He laughed again and Nell shuddered, feeling true alarm at his words now. Hock slid his arm around her waist quietly and she was glad for the contact.

"But you can hear them…." De Mornay continued, his eyes lost in thought as he stared at the ground "Haven't heard anything like it…" he looked once more at Nell "Do you remember the tales we told you lass, when you were but a child?"

Nell nodded shakily, her large eyes on his face. Jack narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to Nell without even realising he'd moved.

"What you hear tonight will make you think they were lullabies." He looked up at Jack "You'll never be the same after tonight." He whispered "She'll never be the same, if we scarred her body, tonight will scar her soul."

A/N: Well, there we go another chapter. Probably a bit hasty but my fingers do run away with me.

Thank you so much for all your reviews and encouragement. I'm back into Jack in a big way now and I can't get this story out of my head so I'll keep pounding the keys till it's done.

My dearest, dearest aunt bought us a laptop for our anniversary (9 years this year! Where does the time go!) Poor hubby has had only the occasional look in! I do love it so and it's so versatile as to where I can type.

So my fingers have had the chance to type and type and type… hence the next chapter is well on its way to being finished.

Nell is back with Jack and I know a few of you wondered if they'd ever get it together and they will, but a new complication has arisen in Bryant. I wasn't at all sure about letting him fall for Nell and I'm not 100 certain that he has yet. May be only the fact that they are in such close quarters and that his manly protectiveness is woken by her. We'll see….

Some else asked whether Norrington would be taking the chop… well I'm a hopeless romantic and I love the man too much to kill him, not that there won't be a few deaths still…. But it won't be Norrington.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Take care and have a great day.


	19. Darkness Falls

A/N: Usual disclaimer. If I owned Jack I'd certainly not be wasting my time typing! ;-)

I have a beta! AniSparrow, heaven help her, has sat down and tried to make grammatical sense of this. So a huge thank you for making it readable! Any and all remaining errors are mine, all mine!

Thanks to Hils for getting us together and for being part of my ongoing inspiration. I'm going too plug both these ladies stories, because if you haven't already discovered them you're in for a treat.

Hope you all enjoy this:

Chapter 19

Darkness Falls

De Mornay's words had worried Jack. Not for himself, he doubted there was much that could scare him in that way, but Nell? He had seen it wasn't empty words De Mornay had spoken. It had been written in his eyes that he had been telling the truth; and this was what worried Jack.

He knew that she had been through so much in such a short space of time, how much more she could she take and not break? She wasn't a weak woman and past the first impression of her; he had never thought of her as such. But he also knew that a person could only take so much before it affected them and Nell was no different. She had her strengths and her weaknesses, she wasn't stupid or slow, and she wasn't a coward, despite what she may think herself. But he also knew that a breaking point lay in her. She had lurched from one revelation to another; he'd seen her cry on the Pearl, had held her when she broke over the horror of the dying sailors. He had watched as Norrington had held her while she dry heaved, and cradled her himself when she'd cried again. And each time she'd stepped up stronger for her experiences. He'd watched her change and mature on the Pearl and he held a touch of pride in her, but he also knew that dark corners haunted her dreams. He would make damn sure that tonight would not affect her.

He looked behind him briefly as he climbed the rocks that lined the waterfall. De Mornay and Beaumont had been untied and forced to climb the rocks unaided. They were both helping the other, pain evident in every movement, but Jack had no heart for them and he would shed no tears when they would be finally brought to task. Nell was much further down, struggling even with Hock and Dwent helping her up the rocks. She was the shortest there and as such most of the rocks were completely beyond her for reach and her strength was wearing very thin now. He watched; concern etched on his face as she once more lost her footing and slid downwards only to be caught by Hock round the waist and hoisted up again. Jack heard her laugh slightly but it was strained. Dwent caught her hand and hauled her up the rock ungracefully, making Jack wince as she was dragged unceremoniously up the sharp surface. Nell gained her feet beside Dwent and caught her breath. She looked up then and he caught her eyes. Her smile faded as she stared up at him and it suddenly occurred to him that something had changed between them.

"Capt'n." A voice directly above him had him breaking eye contact with Nell

"De Mornay says that the entrance is coming up soon. 'Tis a ledge that will lead to an opening in the rocks that goes behind the waterfall." Coales was pointing upwards, Jack followed his direction, squinting slightly.

"Keep going." He indicated with his head to keep moving.

They were climbing in rapidly falling darkness now. The sun had set and only the cold false light lit the sky, but even that was rapidly growing dark. He frowned looking back over the landscape below them, the river winding its way through the darkness of the trees and Jack was struck as to how thick and dark the trees were. Where the sun had dipped below the horizon darkness was creeping over the trees. A breeze picked up that held none of the usual Caribbean warmth. Jack shivered even in his top-coat and his thoughts went back to Nell. He paused again to look down at her and was pleased to see Norrington had climbed his way back down to her and slipped his still slightly damp top-coat over her.

Jack looked around him with narrowed eyes and then back up to where he could see the start of the ledge. He needed to get everyone behind that waterfall and fast. It was coming; he could feel it in his bones. He had no idea what was coming, but something evil was headed their way and he didn't like it.

He made it to the ledge and groaned when he saw how narrow it was. They would have to cross it sideways, with their backs pressed to the rocks. It would be slow going and he knew they didn't have that kind of time. He climbed slightly higher and braced himself against the rocks.

"Hurry up!" he called down, his eyes once more scanning the darkness. It wasn't a natural darkness; it was thick and seemed to be creeping up the rocks behind them, almost as if it were chasing them, or worse - playing with them. One by one he saw his men across the ledge and into the darkness of the cave behind the crashing water.

He looked down and was dismayed to see that Nell, Dwent and Hock were still some way down. Norrington and Bryant were almost level with him. Jack waited till they had passed him and then he climbed nimbly back down to where Hock was trying to tug her up a particularly hard spot. Making sure he was secure, he reached down, and with Hock gripping one of Nell's hands he gripped her other and they literally dragged her up the rock face.

"We need to get up there Mister Hock, and as quick as we can." Jack said quietly as between the three of them they tugged and pulled at Nell until they were all level with the ledge.

"I'm so sorry." she panted, trying to get her breath. Her arms were aching and she had more than one scrape across her hands and knees from trying to haul herself up the sharp rocks.

"Don't be lass," Hock said quietly. "It's a wonder you're still on your feet and conscious with everything you've done today."

"Yes well…" Nell leant back against the rock. "Give me a few minutes and I'll probably pass out anyway."

"Capt'n!"

Suddenly a shout was discernable above the noise of the waterfall beside them. They all looked down the rock face to the base where someone was climbing the rocks quickly to reach them.

"Capt'n wait for me!"

"Who…." Jack frowned and leaned forward to make out which one of the crew left at the pool had caught up with him.

Nell peered down over the edge, her hands gripped on the rocks behind her for support.

"Capt'n!" the crewman looked up and Nell gasped in sheer fright.

To Nell's horror it was Jones who was climbing up to them. Sand still stuck to his clothes and his hair was matted with blood and sand. He looked up and Nell could see the sand trickling from his mouth, eyes, and nose.

"CAPTAIN!" Jones roared. "WAIT!" His voice seemed to be louder than the crashing of the waterfall now, louder and very angry.

"Bloody hell." Hock blinked and looked at Jack. "What am I seeing?"

"I have not a clue." Jack turned and taking hold of Nell's shirt, he urged her forwards towards the cave entrance. "But I do not intend on waiting around and finding out."

Nell's eyes were fixed on where Jones was getting closer by the second.

"Nell!" Jack spoke in her ear. "It's not real. He's dead. What ever we see is not real." He urged her forwards again and her focus snapped back on Jack. "What is he? He's…"

"NORRINGTON!" Jack hollered the Commodore's name and was glad to see him edge onto the ledge behind the waterfall. "We have company." Jack said, and urged Nell towards him. "Help Nell."

Nell looked towards Norrington and keeping her back to the rocks she inched along the narrow ledge, her eyes on him as he held out his hand to her. She inched along, the sound of the waterfall crashing beside her paled in comparison to the noise Jones was making now.

"You let me die!" His words repeated themselves over and over, the pitch of his voice intensifying until it became a high pitched shrill.

Nell looked back down to see Jones advancing on where Dwent was gripping the rock, unable to move till Nell and the others ahead of him moved.

"NELL!" Norrington all but roared her name. "Catch my hand. I won't let you fall. Come on Nell!" She began to inch along as fast as she could, desperate to get into the safety of the cave. Jack was scrabbling behind her and for one horrifying moment she thought he was going back down.

"JACK!" she turned her head to see him throw something towards Jones. The loose rock hit Jones square in his face and he pitched backwards loosing his hold on the rocks. He tumbled head over heels, his arms and legs going at odd angles as he bounced of the rocks. Nell could just make out in the growing darkness where he lay crumpled at the bottom. She sighed with relief but the relief soon fled when she watched in disbelief as he staggered to his feet and began climbing again.

"What the…?" she inched towards Norrington, her eyes still fixed on the rapidly climbing Jones.

"Don't look!" Jack commanded beside her. "Don't look at him."

Nell dragged her eyes away and tried to concentrate on the rocky ledge beneath her feet. Moving carefully along sideways she inched closer to the narrow opening that Norrington was standing in. The crashing water sending spray over her as she finally made her way to where Norrington was waiting. His hand reached out and caught hers.

"Come on Nell. Nearly there," he said and his voice shook only slightly from what he had seen. She let him pull her into the safety of the cave and into his arms. She clung to him, trying to get her breath back and the image of Jones out of her mind. Jack came stumbling into the cave.

"Who'd you see?" asked De Mornay quietly, his eyes on where Nell was still in Norrington's arms.

She thanked him and stepped away from the relative safety of his hold. It was gloomy in the cave, but there was some light still shinning through the falling water that the edge of the cave. It was a beautiful sight, the water falling in a curtain of white, but Nell didn't take it in, didn't take any of it as she stared at the entrance watching anxiously for Hock and Dwent to come through.

"YOU!" Jack crossed to where De Mornay and Beaumont was tied and huddled on the floor of the cave. "Are you absolutely certain we're safe here? He can't come past the waterfall?"

"Nay," whispered De Mornay tiredly. The shouting of Jones was coming closer "They can't get past the water… we blocked up the entrance just in case, but I don't think they can have the water touch them."

Jack looked round him as Hock and Dwent came through the opening at speed.

"He climbs quicker than a bloody goat!" Dwent gasped and backed away from the opening.

"Get back Nell!" Jack ordered and Nell didn't need to be told twice. She hurried around Norrington and waited at the back of the cave where a few of the crew were already gathered.

"What did you block it with?" asked Hock, coming to stand over them with Jack.

"Our supply bags," Beaumont replied and looked around him. "But you've only got the one bag haven't you?"

Maybe we'll block it with you," Hock said nastily and took out his dagger. "Or at least parts of you."

Nell shuddered at the mental image and stepped forward again. "Why don't we just…" she shrugged out of Norrington's topcoat and taking it to the waterfall held it out for it to get soaking wet. "If we hang it across the entrance somehow and make sure it doesn't dry out…"

"Excellent," Jack grinned at her, outwardly untouched by the sight of his dead crewmember climbing after him. He took his own topcoat off and held it under the falling water.

Nell gave the coat to Hock, unwilling to get any closer to the entrance than necessary.

"Captain Sparrow!" a singsong voice could be heard outside the entrance. "I know you're in there! I've brought a friend… you remember Spade don't you? Before you let them eat him."

Nell winced and looked across at Jack's blank face. He caught Nell watching him as he crossed to the entrance with Hock; he winked at her before arranging the coats to hang over the entrance. It didn't cover it completely but it gave them a measure of assurance that they were safe. He stepped back and crossed to her, taking her face between his hands.

"Tis not real lass." He said it quietly. "I know what you saw, but it wasn't Jones."

"His spirit?" she asked him frowning, his hands felt warm and secure on her face, his liquid black eyes showing his concern as he looked at her.

"Is he trapped here? Because of the way he died?"

Jack watched the conflicting emotions cross her face. He knew that her faith had floundered since she had left the convent. He personally was in no need of faith, but he knew that she needed to regain some balance of understanding.

"I don't know. What did they teach you in your convent?"

"You know…" She frowned her eyes caught by his. "Heaven and hell. Purgatory."

"Well, I don't know much about it, but I do know this isn't Puragtory."

"What is it then?"

Jack sighed and let go of her face to catch her hands, aware that they were both being watched but he really didn't care. He drew her down onto the ground of the cave.

"It's a curse," came De Mornay's voice from the gloom at the rear of the cave. "A curse lies on this isle. You'll understand better soon, Helen."

Jack looked up sharply, stopping Nell from turning to De Mornay by catching her shoulders and holding her in place.

"How will she know this?" Hock asked, frowning.

"You'll see…"

"NO! I'm asking you now." Hock's patience with the two men was at an end and he had no compunction in landing a solid kick to the knife wound in De Mornay's shoulder. The man howled in pain and huddled into himself. He could already feel the fire of infection working its way through the wound, but now the kick had turned it to pure agony. Sweat broke out on his forehead and he longed for the blessed relief of blackness. He looked at Beaumont out of bleary eyes.

"I think we bit off more than we can chew with Sparrow and his men," he whispered, remembering Norrington's words to them on the Relentless.

"Faith." Beaumont muttered through clenched teeth. "Faith, Tristan, and remember to keep your eyes shut."

"It's stopped!" Nell said suddenly, and looked at the entrance way. "He's stopped."

The shouting had indeed stopped, but there was something else in its place. Something that made Nell's blood turn cold. She lifted her hands and gripped Jack's wrists where he was still holding her shoulders.

"Monks," she whispered. "I can hear monks chanting." She could hear the slow, morbid chant grow louder and louder. It sounded as if it were right outside the entrance. Nell looked at Jack, fear clear in her eyes. "I thought I saw one before. When we were waiting for you at the shore."

Jack looked at her quickly in surprise. "What?" he frowned, but the look in her eyes stopped him. She was fazing out, a faraway look in her eye.

"They're hurting. Pain. So much pain," she whispered. "They're telling their story."

"Nell it's gibberish!" Jack said, urgently.

"It's Latin," Bryant corrected from where he was kneeling behind them with Norrington at his side. "They're chanting in Latin."

De Mornay's words made sudden sense to Jack and he now knew why they said her soul would be scared. He didn't think twice, didn't have to. He dragged her forwards and kissed her hard on her lips before pushing her back slightly.

"Sorry Nell, darling," he muttered and lifting his right fist, he punched her in the jaw hard enough to have her head snapping to the side. She slumped out cold into his arms and he set her down gently.

"Bloody hell, Sparrow!" Bryant was shocked by his actions but Jack merely shrugged.

"Rum would take too long," he said, and ran his finger gently down her jaw across the bruise already appearing. "I can't let her hear it if she knows what's being said." Jack got to his feet looking down at the unconscious form of Nell.

"I'm impressed," Beaumont said. "I would have never thought of that. But how do you intend on keeping her out cold?" He spoke loud enough to be heard above the chanting but Jack ignored him and turned to Bryant lifting his eyebrows at him.

"I'm wondering if you'll be needing to be knocked out cold? I'd be happy to oblige." Jack grinned at Bryant who shook his head rapidly.

"What are they saying?" Norrington asked him. "Can you make it all out?"

"They're repeating the same things," Bryant said with a shudder. "Mostly how they met their end here - bad things, evil things. That is repeated over and over." He concentrated on the chanting, trying to view it objectively and ignore the fear that was trying to seep into his soul. "The island is cursed. It's cursed to take souls. Something to do with…" He looked over at De Mornay in the rapidly darkening cave. Not even the water was white now it was darkening. "You can understand it, can't you?" his eyes widened. "They know who you are. They're angry - you tricked them…."

De Mornay nodded. "Everyone who loses their lives on this island stays - everyone…" He stopped as the memories haunted him. "They come for your soul - our souls. This island gathers souls."

Bryant stood up suddenly, not even noticing when Norrington got to his feet in instant reaction to Bryant. "It knows our names. They know our names," he said and some of the fear showed in his eyes. "They'll use the island to kill us off. Souls they will gather. We won't ever leave. We are destined to walk the island at night." Norrington caught Bryant's arm as he turned to the entrance, but he shrugged him off.

"The moment we landed it placed its claim on us. Eaten alive, drowned, hung. Flesh stripped from bones… limbs ripped from limbs, eyes gouged out, sacrificed to…"

Norrington had heard enough. He lifted his pistol and using the handle, hit Bryant hard on the back of his head; he dropped to his knees and slumped face first in the dirt.

"Anyone else understand Latin?" Jack drawled and looked round at where De Mornay was cowering at the back. "Obviously you can… but I think we'll let you suffer."

Norrington flipped Bryant onto his back and checked his head and eyes.

"Makes me glad I'm not learned like some," Hock said shaking his head and looking at Nell. "She'll have a cracker tomorrow - so'll he." He looked down at Bryant.

"Is this all we have to expect tonight?" Jack inquired of Beaumont.

"No." Beaumont shook his head. "It's only the beginning…"

A murmur went through the few remaining crew and red-coats, and Jack recognised the first stirrings of true fear. Left unchecked he could face chaos amongst the men and chaos could lead to mutiny and almost certain death if they didn't work together.

He clapped his hands together, resolutely blocking out the sounds outside.

"Listen to me!" Jack waited till he had everyone's attention, even De Mornay looked at him with haunted eyes. "If we let it frighten us now we be no better than a pack of women and children."

Norrington raised his eyebrows; it certainly wasn't the way he would have rallied his men around.

"We're close to the treasure, why give up now?" Jack swayed slightly not even able to see the back of the cave now. "We'll probably…" He was interrupted by the sound of loud booming noises outside; he stopped and turned, his eyebrows drawn together. "Sounds like the Pearl," he muttered, and cocked his head to one side. "How…?" Jack shook his head and turned back now not even able to see further than his own feet. "Are you all still there? Can't see a bloody thing in this gloom." He listened and the shuffling of bodies and muted "Aye capt'n." made him feel better. "I'd suggest getting completely out of it with some rum," he mused. "But we need to be alert tomorrow, so I'm thinking that we'd do best to try and block out whatever we may see or hear and just think about what you'll do with the treasure when we liberate it from this cursed place. Or you could be thinking of your lass back home - whatever works for you." Jack jumped startled when something touched his shoulder.

"Tis me…" came Hock's low voice. "Turn around Capt'n."

Jack turned and took two steps back when he saw that curtain of water was starting to glow a pale yellow colour. He frowned as the glow got brighter and brighter, turning around, he realised he it illuminated the entire cave now. Most of the crew had stumbled to their feet. His eyes fell on De Mornay and Beaumont who had turned towards each other and buried their faces in the others neck. His eyebrows shot up and at any other time he'd be baiting them for a rise.

"The water is stopping!" one of the crew cried out pointing.

Jack looked back and rolled his eyes as he saw that indeed the water was slowing.

"Bugger, what now!" he muttered.

The flow of water slowed, running in rivulets rather than pouring down; and the source of the glow became apparent.

"Mother of God!" Dwent leaned forward, his eyes large like saucers.

Standing, or floating, in front of the cave was a lady. She was ethereal in appearance; her long hair was golden and flowed over her shoulders. Her clothes were pale yellow and covered her from shoulder to toe; her hands were outstretched from side to side, palms open and facing upwards. Her head was turned to one side, chin touching her shoulder, her eyes shut. A soft smiled curved her lips and her eyes opened slowly. She turned her head slightly and her smile softened serenely as she looked at the huddled group of men in the cave.

"Weary travellers…" Her voice was musical and soft. Jack found himself sighing and relaxing as he stared at her. "Come, and I shall save you." She lifted one hand slightly in a come to me gesture. "I know how you have toiled on this evil island, but I can help you. Faith is all you need." She held her hand out further, her head slightly bent to one side as she stood there.

"Tis an Angel of Salvation," came the relieved tone of Knowles. He had scrambled to his feet and staggered towards her.

Jack blinked, his limbs felt heavy and her voice was relaxing him into submission, he understood now, understood everything. Her beauty held him entranced. He so wanted to just reach out and touch her, take her hand. She promised salvation and he knew he badly needed it. He stepped forward, not even aware how every man there was thinking the same and moving towards her.

A low moaning sound caught at the edges of his senses. It distracted him; made him loose sight of her salvation and it angered him. Jack blinked breaking eye contact with her. The moan caught at him again and it sank into his dazed mind. Nell. He whipped his head around, his beads swinging and slapping into his face, but it was enough. The hold she had over him was broken.

"No!" he roughly caught hold of where Norrington was leaning past him, hand outstretched. He shoved him roughly to the side where he barrelled into Hock, Dwent and Knowles, sending them all tumbling to the floor. The chaos it caused was enough to break the hold she had over them.

Jack looked back at her, avoiding her eyes. Her face began to change and then suddenly she screamed, her mouth elongated and twisted into pure fury. Her beauty twisted to show her true form, hands became claws as she hissed into the cave angrily.

"You cannot hide from me!" she spoke and the musical tone to her voice had gone, leaving it deep and burning with evil. "I am the guardian of this island. All may enter - none shall leave!" She was coming towards the cave, her hands outstretched and clawed, mouth open revealing sharp canine like teeth. The pale yellow colour morphed into hideous green as she advanced.

Jack drew his sword and was glad to see Hock and Norrington follow suit. One by one the crew formed a line swords raised, eyes focused on the evil in her face.

"Folly!" she cried and laughed. It was maniacal and stomach churning.

Jack swallowed hard, unsure how they were going to fight this creature, but certain they'd not go down without a fight.

Suddenly the laugh changed into a furious shout that quickly morphed into pain and anger. She backed up slightly, raising her hand to her eyes.

Jack was bewildered and looked briefly at Hock beside him. "Are we that frightening?" he muttered, but Hock was looking down at Jack's legs. Jack looked down as well, certain he hadn't wet himself, but bewildered by the look on Hock's face. He saw a hand between his ankles, stretched out - a gold cross, clutched firmly between slim slender fingers. Jack looked behind him and saw Nell lying flat out on her stomach behind him, one hand clapped over her eyes, her face contorted in effort as she stretched forwards under him and he laughed out loud as a mixture of relief, disbelief and something else exploded through him.

Jack stepped back slightly and held out his hand to Hock for his sword. Hock held his sword out horizontally and Jack placed his own sword to make the sign of a cross, and the thing in front of them shrank back even further, screaming pure fury at them.

The other crew members quickly caught on and soon a line of giant sword crosses faced outwards. The lady suddenly whooshed straight up into the sky and seemed to explode, lighting up the sky before disappearing completely.

Jack found himself breathing heavily as he looked upwards, the stars were shinning and the moon was full. Whatever darkness had prevailed had been banished for the present. He looked down at Nell still stretched out with the cross still clutched firmly in her hands; laughing he knelt beside her quickly, feelings were shifting through him that he couldn't quite put a name too. Jack wanted to lift her in his arms and kiss her senseless - she had saved them. No doubt she'd been terrified but she had the presence of mind to save them and he doubted whether he'd ever find another woman quite like her.

"Nell?" He touched her head gently before pulling her hand from her eyes. "You did it, Nell. It worked. Your cross worked - your faith saved us."

Nell looked up at him, breathing heavily, her eyes darted towards where the water was still not flowing fully.

"Where did you get the cross from?" Hock stooped over her, patting at her head before he righted and looked over at De Mornay and Beaumont.

"De Mornay had it." Nell sat up with Jack's help and her eyes went to Bryant still out cold on the floor. Her fingers went up to her jaw and touched the forming bruise there. She narrowed her eyes at Jack.

"Did you knock him out too?" she said, and wiggled her jaw painfully.

Jack shrugged, lifting his hand he stroked along the bruise gently. "I didn't want you to understand what was being chanted out there and rum would have taken far too long even at the speed you go under." Nell looked away from him quickly, shadows in her eyes that alarmed him. He caught her chin firmly, mindful of the bruise and turned her to meet his eyes. "Nell, we will get off this island. I promise you that."

She lifted her fingers to his lips and smiled sadly at him. "You can't promise me that Jack. You can't promise me anything."

"I…"

"No. Listen, promises like that are beyond your control. You can't promise something that isn't yours to give." She looked down at his lips and something shifted inside her. Her eyes reflected her sadness as she touched his lips gently with her fingertips. She wanted to kiss him, wanted to feel his lips against hers but this wasn't the time or the place and she knew that if, no, when, she gave him everything she was, then her fate would be sealed forever. She loved him now and it made her heart hurt knowing it would never be reciprocated; but if she gave him everything there would be nothing left. But she knew that she would have tasted heaven, if albeit briefly, and that one memory would be enough to last her lifetime. It would have to be.

"Capt'n." Hock spoke quietly from beside him, reluctant to interrupt but unable not to.

Jack looked up; his earlier feeling of euphoria had evaporated at the sadness in her eyes.

"I think they're breaking." He nodded his head back to De Mornay and Beaumont.

Jack nodded and took a deep breath before getting to his feet. He looked down at Nell but she was curling on her side, deathly tired as her eyes shut. Jack stood over her for a few moments until he saw her breathing even out in sleep. He had been concerned that after everything that had transpired tonight the fear would be enough to keep her awake. He'd been ready with the rum if necessary; but her body and her brain had all they could take and they'd shut down the moment her eyes shut. Jack looked up at Norrington who was crouched by the cave wall watching everything that had transpired between them.

"Keep watch over her, Commodore." Jack said quietly and satisfied at Norrington's nod he turned and made his way through the gloomy cave to the rear.

Jack looked down at Beaumont. De Mornay had fallen into a restless sleep beside him. "How did you expect to come back here if Nell hadn't run from the convent?" Jack stood over them swaying slightly.

"We were going to wait." Beaumont replied tiredly. "Perhaps another year or two. Make absolutely certain no one would remember us or guess." He snorted slightly shaking his head.

"But how did you expect to survive again?" Jack pursued. "Look at him." He indicated De Mornay with his boot. "He's fallen apart and you're not far behind him. But perhaps you've always been insane… insane enough to think you'd make it off this place again."

"You tell me," Beaumont shrugged. "You are Captain Jack Sparrow, after all!" he snorted sarcastically at Jack, who looked down at him completely unmoved.

"Why didn't they come for us the first night? Why wait till last night? We were sitting targets at the camp site."

Beaumont sighed and shook his head slightly. "I don't know. We were here four nights before we got our first look at her," he shrugged. "It's got something to do with water, but I don't know what. I couldn't work it out before and I don't expect I will this time."

"Water?" Jack frowned at him.

"Aye. The water had to stop before she appeared. Your crew, or their forms, couldn't enter here for the water. First night we camped here we were by the river; you camped us by the stream. She appeared only to us when we made camp away from the river." He shuddered as he remembered that night clearly. Jack watched the blankness enter his eyes and kicked his leg to get his attention again.

"What of the beads?" Jack askedquietly and saw a look of desperation flit briefly across his face.

"Stupid chit mixed up the order," Beaumont said anxiously and then laughed clearing his vision with a shake of his head. He moved wincing as pain lanced through his injured hand.

"Do you remember?" Jack asked coldly.

"Only with the beads," he replied. "It gives the bearings. The channel we came in is impossible to return by." He lifted his head slightly. "There's another channel of rocks on another bay that works in reverse of the currents that lead us here. But…" he shook his head. "I can't find it without the bearings from the cave."

"Cave?" Jack's eyes gleamed. "And is this where the treasure can be found?"

Beaumont nodded grudgingly. He would only give Jack the information he had to.

"But you can get us to the cave without the beads or indeed, to be sure, any more untimely deaths." Jack didn't pose it as a question and Beaumont got the distinct feeling that any answer other than yes, would bring him a world of pain.

Beaumont nodded. He could get them to the cave quite easily now, but he couldn't say how many would die trying to leave the island. With this island it wasn't a case of if people died but when, and more to the point, making sure it wasn't him or Tristan.

Jack nodded and turned back to the cave entrance. It had gone quiet of any unearthly noises and the only sound heard now was the noise of the waterfall. It had gradually flowed until once more it was a curtain shielding them from the outside. His thoughts went back to the small group left at the pool and for the first time in a long time, offered a quick prayer to any god that would listen.

He crossed to where Hock was huddled with Dwent whispering quietly. "I'm hoping that for now we'll be left alone. Organise a watch of an hour in length between the crew and let's try and get as much kip as possible."

Hock nodded and got up straight away.

Jack looked across at the huddled form of Nell. Norrington had moved to crouch next to Bryant who was coming round, rubbing the back of his head.

"What happened?" Bryant looked up at Norrington before glaring at Jack. "Did you hit me?"

"I did," Norrington said making Bryant look at him in surprise.

"Sir?"

"It was for the best," he said. "We need to rest. Get as much sleep as possible."

Bryant slid back down, the pain in the back of his head made sleep a welcome mistress.

Jack smirked and knelt beside Nell. He checked her gently, careful not to disturb her. But she was fast asleep curled still on her side in a ball. He saw the glint of the cross, clutched tightly in her hand, the beads still between her fingers; he reached out to slide the cross from her but her fingers tightened and she murmured something intelligible so Jack gave up and settled beside her. His eyes caught Bryant's and he couldn't resist a slow smug smirk. He touched Nell's arm and whispered her name quietly, his eyes not leaving Bryant's. Nell did exactly what he thought, and hoped, she would. She mumbled his name and scooted in closer to him, pressing against him. Jack allowed his smirk to morph into a full grin at Bryant who was glaring at him with murder clear in his eyes. He slid his hand down her arm and was rewarded with another snuggle from Nell. He tipped his hat at Bryant before pulling it down over his eyes and lying back. The satisfied smirk stayed on his lips; although his thoughts had departed from baiting Bryant to just how he was going to get everyone off the island still alive and with the treasure in tow.

He had his work cut out for him on this one, but he'd faced worse before. The smirk was replaced with a frown. No, he hadn't faced worse before. Even Barbossa and his band of miscreants seemed like a child's picnic compared to the danger they'd been in tonight. Nell moaned in her sleep and she clutched his shirt with her hands; the cross still wound around her hands was digging in to him. He moved slightly trying to put a little distance between him and the pointed arms of the cross, but Nell just moved with him. He tried again but she just snuggled closer so he gave up putting up with it, it wouldn't keep him awake anyway. His thoughts would keep him awake well enough without worrying about that.

Nell began to mutter in her sleep, and he tightened his hold on her. He lifted his free hand and slid the hat from him head to look sideways at her. The glow of the full moon through the water cast them in a silvery light. Jack could see the tears glistening on her cheeks as she cried quietly in her sleep. He turned on his side and cuddled her to him, not caring who saw the infamous Jack Sparrow cradling a woman carefully in his arms but he was a little disconcerted to realise that he needed her comfort as much as she needed him.

A/N: I forgot to mention that the title is unashamedly stolen from the film (which really didn't do much for me in the hides behind settee stakes). I love play on words and I thought this was quite a clever one. Reminds me of "Players Please". Not that I'm advocating smoking….it will kill you after all. Just that the English language is a wonderful thing.

Thank you so much for your reviews. You can't know how much they mean to me. They make me smile, glow and be happy for ages!

So many of you have been so encouraging and it really is appreciated.

I hope you continue to like this and whether you review or not I just hope it makes your day a bit better. I certainly like my Jack fix.

Hubby bought me a 6inch action figure of Jack Sparrow! It's amazing but not as amazing as my hubby!

Here's to love and happily ever afters.

Have a great day wherever you are.


	20. We are Pirates, Sparrow

A/N: Many, many thanks to the great and indeed patient AniSparrow. She made this chapter readable, any errors still remaining are all mine. Nothing too graphic ahead, mentions of torture but nothing anyone over 13 should have problems with.

Hope you enjoy it….

Chapter 20

We are pirates, Sparrow.

"Wake up!" a gentle hand on Nell's shoulder was shaking her insistently. "Wake up Nell." She cracked open sleepy eyes and saw Jack's face level with hers. He was crouched with his head close to hers.

"G'way," she mumbled and closed her eyes.

"You need to eat and then we can be moving on our way, Nell." Jack shook her gently again, resisting the urge to kiss her nose. His men were watching and he didn't think they needed to see that, this early in the day.

His words penetrated her sleep addled brain and with them the events of last night came hurtling back to her. Her eyes flew open and she sat up so fast she head butted Jack, catching his chin and making him fall backwards with a yelp of pain.

Nell gripped her forehead, frowning against the pain as she looked around her in fear.

It was daylight and the crew were sitting, eating some of the rations they had brought with them. Every one of them was watching her and it sent shivers down her back.

She looked down at herself to see if she was indecent, not understanding why they stared so.

She rubbed her head and looked at Jack. He was sitting back, one hand on his chin, the other holding out an apple. She looked around her again, Hock winked at her, and she blushed before grinning at him.

"Morning, Miss," he grinned.

"Is it?" Nell looked towards the entrance, the coats had been removed, and the early sunlight poured through the gap, showing the specks of dust that danced in the light.

"It is!" she looked back at Jack, the crew forgotten. She took the apple with a grin.

"Thank you. I take it we survived last night?"

"Indeed," Jack replied and looked back at De Mornay. "Thanks to your quick thinking."

"Never thought I'd need it again," Nell said quietly, looking down at the cross in her hand.

"Some things are meant to stay with a person," he slurred nodding his head in agreement with himself. Jack got to his feet and stood there swaying slightly as he looked down at her. "Eat up, lass." he smiled as she began to munch on her apple staring down at the beads in her fingers.

Jack clapped his hands, turned on his heel, and swayed his way over to Beaumont and De Mornay. He was surprised to see De Mornay was looking his normal self. The blank wild-eyed look he had last night was gone and he was now looking up at Jack with hatred on his face.

"Which way do we go, up or down?" Jack asked them, his voice blank of emotion but with a trace of the perpetual slur.

Beaumont arched an eyebrow at De Mornay before looking up at Jack.

"Which way do we leave the cave?" Jack repeated himself, a dangerous edge to the slur now.

"No need," replied Beaumont.

Jack arched one eyebrow at him and moved forwards towards him, bending sideways at the waist slightly as he eyed Beaumont. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could speak, Norrington had approached.

"Explain," Norrington demanded, his voice low and dark.

Jack sighed as he turned to Norrington; he circled one wrist and indicated himself with his other hand.

"Excuse me. I'm the Captain here; and as such I do the asking of any questions that require answering." He rolled his eyes before looking once more at Beaumont.

"Answer the Commodore!" Jack slurred making Norrington roll his eyes.

"We can go through the back of this cave into another inner cave; the side of this mountain is riddle with caves all interlocking," Beaumont said quietly.

"What?" Jack frowned at him, his eyes looking up at the back of the cave, but it looked like sheer rock to him.

"There's an entrance – tight, but manageable." Beaumont's tone was resigned but Jack wasn't fooled at all.

"And where does this entrance lead us?" Jack inquired softly, one hand circled slowly while the other move to rest on the handle of his pistol.

"To the treasure," Beaumont smiled, and for one moment Nell thought he was joking.

"It's here?" she asked in surprise, stepping forward, the apple forgotten in her hand.

An excited murmur went up through the cave. Several of the crew began talking loudly at once.

Jack lifted his hand and yelled for silence. The crew stopped, shuffling their feet and glaring at the bound men on the floor.

"You knew this last night?" Jack spoke quietly, his voice low and dark with suppressed anger. "If we'd made it into the inner cave we wouldn't have seen or heard any of that, would we?"

"I didn't know anything of the sort," Beaumont said, his eyes slid to Nell who was looking shocked. "You'd have seen both your dead crew members. Besides we couldn't have gone through without light - we need to light torches and we couldn't do that till morning. You'll need to collect branches and…"

"We could have brought it up with us." Hock growled.

"You knew what we'd see and hear and you were waiting to see how many of us it would pick off, weren't you?" Jack drew his dagger out from his waistband and Nell took a step back.

Beaumont shrugged noncommittally and gave a howl of pain when Knowles rapped his injured hand with the blade of his sword.

"Captain asked you a question. Now answer it, politely."

Norrington looked at Knowles in surprised annoyance. "Mister Knowles!"

Knowles had the grace to acknowledge his commanding officer and shrugged in apology.

"We are pirates, Sparrow," Beaumont said quietly, but every man heard him. "You may think you can frighten us into helping you, but you're misled. We've waited years for this treasure and it's ours. If you think we're going to let you walk away with it…" he snorted softly, the pain in his hand making his temper mean. "So; were we waiting to see if your crew jumped from the edge? Yes we were. Did we know about the quicksand? Yes we did. Did we know about the flies?" He looked at Nell briefly before looking back at Jack. "Yes we did. We know everything about this place. Do we know about anything ahead of us? Yes we do," he said simply. "Will we tell you? No, we won't." Beaumont snarled the last words at Jack.

"There are certain things that'll make a man reveal anything," Jack hissed, leaning forwards and pressing the dagger to his throat.

"Kill us and you'll never know!" De Mornay added coldly.

Hock advanced quickly, bringing his dagger down point first into the wound on his shoulder. De Mornay cried out, sweat running down his face as he instantly began to shake with the pain radiating from his shoulder downwards.

"Who said anything about killing?" hissed Hock, and he turned the point of the blade very slowly, opening the wound and causing the blood to re-flow.

Nell covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes flying to Jack. But he stood there and watched De Mornay, his face closed of any emotion.

Beaumont looked at De Mornay and his face hardened before they both shook their heads at Jack in silent refusal.

"What else lies before us?" Jack demanded as he folded his arms, tapping the dagger against his upper arm.

Nell swallowed a wave of nausea as Hock continued to press the dagger into De Mornay's wound. She looked across at Norrington who was staring resolutely at the floor, his hands behind his back. She knew then that he would stand by and not try to stop anything Jack or his crew did. She looked at the sweat running down De Mornay's face and was surprised when he merely laughed up at Jack.

"Is that the best you can do?" he gasped when Hock pressed harder. "You should listen to Nell, she'll tell you a few stories on how to treat prisoners, won't you Nell?" He looked across at her and she shook her head taking a step back.

Jack looked at her ashen face and indicated to Hock to lift the dagger.

"Not man enough?" De Mornay taunted Jack as he slumped forward.

"Dwent, organise a few men to gather enough branches for torches and remember to stay close to the water at all times. Keep your eyes peeled, any doubt and return here immediately." Jack watched as Dwent took three others with him and slipped out of the entrance. "Commodore, Mister Bryant; perhaps you'd be good enough to take Nell out for some air." Jack looked directly at Norrington and Nell saw a silent message pass between the two.

"I'm fine in here," Nell offered quickly, not wanting to head out there unless it was absolutely necessary. The image of Jones climbing the rocks would be forever burned in her mind.

"No Nell, you aren't," Jack said quietly, and her eyes flicked back to where Hock was holding the dagger stood beside De Mornay. She made the mistake of looking into Beaumont's eyes.

"They _are_ pirates Helen, or have you truly forgotten that?" he spoke softly but she heard every word he said.

Nell took the arm Norrington offered, her eyes still on Beaumont's face. "No. I haven't forgotten, but…." she faltered before adding quietly. "_Whatsoever a man soweth, that shall he also reap_. Your past has caught up with you." Nell turned away from him and followed Bryant out on to the ledge; faltering slightly her eyes darting around nervously for signs of abnormal presence. She looked back at Norrington as he came after her.

"They're going to use pain to get the information they need, aren't they?" she asked him.

He urged her forwards towards where Bryant was waiting, holding his hand out for her.

"Yes. They are," Norrington replied quietly when she had inched sideways till she caught Bryant's hand. "We can't stop them." He indicated for Bryant to climb slightly lower than the ledge, till they could find a rock wide enough to sit down on. "And I'm not certain that I would even if I could," he said softly, as he perched beside her, one leg drawn up as he rested his arm across his knee.

"They killed three quarters of our men. They almost drowned us, they shot Stewart in cold blood and they know everything that's lethal on this island." Bryant looked at her as he spoke, his dark eyes kind. "They'll kill every one of us if they could. They took you not once but twice. Sometimes..." he paused "_Some men _can't be treated with anything except the way they treat others."

"We don't condone torture, Nell, but in this case it's the only language they understand," Norrington frowned, his eye watchful for signs of danger as they sat there.

"And does that make it right?" Nell asked quietly, her own eyes staring at Norrington's boots. A tiny ant was making its way across the toe, reddish brown against the scuffed black.

"What do you think?" Bryant asked her before Norrington could reply.

She watched the ant circle round and round, another joined it, and they began some kind of primal dance.

"I don't know anymore," she shrugged; her eyes watched the ants scurry off Norrington's boot and down into a crack in the rocks. "Jack told me that there is no black and white. That sometimes things are grey."

Norrington nodded in agreement. "As much as it pains me to say this, he's quite correct. I was like you though; I believed that things were either right or wrong, that there wasn't an area that could be described as both right and wrong at the same time. Funnily enough it was our last escapade with Sparrow that taught me differently. There's something about that man that is highly annoying when he's right," he added testily.

"He's highly annoying. Full stop," Bryant replied firmly; making Nell laugh and for the first time it wasn't strained.

Norrington grinned at her, his eyes showing his pleasure at hearing her laugh.

Nell looked down; a few ants had found their way onto her boots. She watched them, her thoughts on inside the cave. "But is it enough to justify hurting another human being in order to save ourselves?" she asked and heard Bryant sigh.

"Ordinarily I'd say no," he said and looked across at Norrington who lifted his eyebrows in response. "But this time it's different," Bryant continued. "Don't let this eat away at you, Nell. It's something that's beyond your, or our, control."

"I hate them," she whispered. "I've hated them for years. I don't feel anything at the thought of what will happen to them in there. I don't think I could watch it, but I don't care about it either."

"And that's what really worries you isn't it?" Norrington said quietly. "You think _you're_ like them."

Nell didn't reply she didn't have to; Norrington had hit upon it first shot.

"Jack will use all and every means he has to get what he wants. And fortunately for us, he wants the treasure and to get us off safely. He won't sacrifice his crew or my men in doing so though, and in order not to sacrifice any more men he'll do what's needed with Beaumont and De Mornay. Beaumont has withheld information that has cost lives; he'll continue to withhold information that could cost all our lives unless he's made to give that information up. Sparrow is reduced to the only option open to him. I can't fault him on that because if the positions were reversed I'd do that same." Norrington spoke firmly and clearly.

"Except the positions wouldn't be reversed because you wouldn't be after the treasure." Nell pointed out reasonably as she watched the ants on her boot. She frowned slightly as she realised that as before there had been two ants, she could now count five.

"No. But what I'm saying is that Jack is not like them and neither are you. You'd have to be a saint to be able to view them objectively after everything they've done to you, and while you _are_ a good person, Nell, I don't think the Pope will be making a saint of you just yet…" Norrington lips quirked as he spoke.

"The difference between you and them _and_ Sparrow and them boils down to one thing really," Bryant added quietly. "Neither you nor Sparrow would use pain indiscriminately, nor enjoy using it. Beaumont and De Mornay enjoy inflicting pain; they would torture a man just for the sheer fun of it."

"It was like a game to them, a sport," Nell said frowning down at her boots. "They told me some horrible things that pirates would do. I now know that it was what they used to do… Jack is different, his crew, on the whole, are different."

"Don't be fooled by Sparrow," Norrington said suddenly. "He's in a class all of his own. Any other pirate on these waters would do pretty much what you were told. There are a few who respect women but not many. It would have been better had you not been boarded at all, of course; but in so far as it was the Pearl, you were very fortunate. But they are still pirates."

Nell screwed her face up; his words made sense, but it did nothing to relieve the lump that seemed to have formed in her chest.

"What will you do when we do arrive at Port Royal?" asked Bryant trying to take her mind of it. He was watching as the crew returned with branches and sticks, his eyes squinted against the early morning sun.

"That's… I don't really know. Jack was right when he said that I hadn't even thought past the convent walls. It wasn't very wise of me I know…"

"Sparrow told me that you were born in Port Royal; is that correct?" Norrington asked.

"Yes. My parents died when I was seven and Beaumont became my guardian."

"How did your parents know Beaumont?" Norrington's eyes were watching the crew climb past them, but he was reluctant to lead Nell back in there untill he knew what state Beaumont and De Mornay would be in.

"I have no idea. I have little memory of Port Royal."

"Did they work in the port itself?"

Nell shrugged, trying to dig into her long forgotten memories.

"I remember so little. I remember it was always sunny, no rain except for the storms. Palms… I can remember a little courtyard, with white stone floors and palm trees..." Nell frowned as she struggled with the memory. "I think I used to have a doll that I would play with by water… a pond or something." She shrugged again looking down at the ants. Her eyes followed one of the tiny ants as it climbed off her boot and ran across the rocks, completely missing the look Norrington sent Bryant as she watched its progress till it disappeared down a small crevice in the rocks. She looked back at her boots and frowned.

"I think I must smell or something," she muttered.

"Pardon?" Norrington looked down at her, frowning.

"I've attracted more ants than you." Nell pointed to her boot, where more ants were running across her boot from one side to the other looking as if they were trying to find the way off.

Bryant looked down and reached forward to brush them off. One climbed onto his hand and he let out a grunt as it bit him. He swatted it and flicked it off the ledge. "Bloody thing bit me!" he said and stood up, careful not to overbalance. "If they bite, I suggest we move somewhere else… looks like there could be a nest here." He pointed at the crack in the rock were more ants were beginning to climb up through. They were following the path of the other ants towards where they sat.

"Bugger!" Bryant exclaimed, as the few ants seemed to be multiplying into hundreds as they kept swarming through the crack.

"Get inside!" Norrington urged, swatting and brushing at the few ants that had reached him.

Nell climbed towards the ledge above her as quickly as she could, scrambling up with Bryant and Norrington close behind her until she reached the ledge and began inching across it. She could see the ants gathering around her feet and climbing onto her boots and all but fell into the cave brushing and flicking at her legs, trying frantically to get the ants off her before they reached too high. Norrington and Bryant were not far behind her, trying to get the ants off themselves as well.

"What the…?" Jack and the others turned to see them doing what looked like a strange dance.

"Bloody get them off!" Bryant suddenly yelped as ants found their way inside his shirt and began biting his chest. He ripped his shirt off and flung it to the ground and Jack suddenly spotted the dark creatures running over him.

"Get under the water." He moved forwards, pushing at Nell till he held her under the water, almost dangling her over the edge to keep her under it. She was soaking wet and gasping for breath, but the water washed most of the ants off. Hock caught hold of Norrington and held him under the water, while Knowles helped Bryant.

Jack dragged Nell back into the cave, as she spluttered and coughed up the water she'd swallowed.

"We need to strip." Norrington gasped as he began to rip his shirt off. The ants while dead, where still covering his skin.

Jack looked at Nell closely and saw some ants still squirming on her shirt. He frowned, unwilling to strip her in front of all the men. He drew her back out onto the ledge and promptly came back in when he saw the ants swarming around the ledge towards the entrance. "Gentlemen, we need to be leaving this cave before the ants get in!" he urged and pushed Nell towards the water again. "Dwent, get that fire lit. Burn the buggers."

Hock moved to the entrance seeing where the dark shapes were forming on the ledge and turned back to where Dwent and Cooper had begun a small fire with their tinderbox. Using some branches they laid them across the entrance and lit them. Holding some of the bigger branches they stopped them coming in over the walls.

Nell looked at where Norrington was using his shirt to wipe the dead ants from him. It suddenly dawned on her he was naked. She turned sharply blushing to the roots of her hair.

"I can't do that!" she said to Jack in a harsh whisper.

"You won't have to if you keep perfectly still," he slurred, and began flicking at the few remaining ants on her. "Being as you climbed up first, the ants were preoccupied with acquainting themselves with the good Commodore and his man. Most of the ones that found you were washed off." Jack explained cheerfully as he flicked a dead ant from her shoulder.

"Thank you," Nell breathed unable to resist the urge to scratch at herself. It felt as if they were crawling all over her. Jack swatted at her hands, holding them out to her sides as he raked his eyes over her, peering intently to make sure all of them were gone. He turned her around and didn't even bother trying to resist a quick brush over her bottom.

"I can't see anymore..." He stopped as he turned her back around to face him; he frowned at her soaking wet clothes. Once again her shirt was clinging to her. "My coat is still wet," he said, and rolling his eyes, he shrugged out of his waistcoat and slid it over her. "You'll have me wandering round naked if you keep this up," he grinned at her, revealing gold teeth. Nell blushed at the thought and pulled the waistcoat together. Half the buttons had gone, but the few that remained where enough to keep her modest.

"You really need not be going to such lengths to have me naked, Nell." Jack leaned towards her grinning wickedly as his fingers found one of the buttons she'd missed. He slowly did it up letting his fingertips brush against her, sending pin pricks of fire racing across her skin. She sucked in her breath, caught by the liquid black depths of his eyes as he watched her. "All you have to do is ask," he whispered, his breath hot on her face. All his earlier humour had gone to be replaced by a look so intent it set Nell's blood on fire. His eyes dropped to her lips as she unconsciously licked them. He drew in a breath and stepped back suddenly, almost over balancing but he righted himself by turning on his heel away from her. He looked over at Norrington and Bryant who were once again dressed in their wet clothes and strapping their swords back into place. Norrington looked up and came across to him doing up the buckle that hung low on his hips.

Nell looked down at her feet, taking several deep breaths trying to stop the pounding in her heart. She looked up and stepped away from the dead ants around her feet and crossed closer to the rear of the cave. Her gaze went to Beaumont and De Mornay. At first she was reluctant to really look at them, there was a trickle of blood running down Beaumont's face and De Mornay was kneeling with his head falling forwards; but other than that there were no signs as to what had been done to them. She turned back to where Norrington was talking to Jack and stepped closer to listen to Jack who had his back to her. She could still feel where his fingers had been and it left her feeling unsettled.

"Well, I know how to read the map now," Jack was saying quietly. "Tis quite ingenious really. It is half a map, well more like a third of a map to be sure, the beads are one third, the map on Nell's back another third, and the last third is what's not there."

"Pardon?" Norrington was clearly at a loss. "I don't follow."

"It's more than what's on the map… it's more like what's not. Nell found the island's name by using the islands that were missing. Beaumont and De Mornay have left off the relevant parts of the map, but as you move further inland it becomes clearer what is missing."

Norrington sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose briefly before he looked at Jack again. "I'll take your word for it. Explain it to me again when we're back aboard the Pearl."

"It'll be my pleasure, Commodore." Jack grinned slyly.

"What else are we to expect?" Norrington asked as he shifted slightly, extremely uncomfortable in his wet clothes.

"Well…" Jack drew out the word on a long breath, his wrists circling once more as he stared at a spot somewhere over Norrington's left shoulder; his face had a slightly vacant look to it, as if he were daydreaming. "Seems as if the caves are extensive and can be easily confusing if lost in." He sighed. "We didn't get a lot more than that to be sure; the man was about to pass out and Beaumont was…" Jack frowned, his expression cleared and the vacant expression was replaced with a closed expression.

"Beaumont was…?" Norrington urged him to continue, he coughed as a waft of the acrid smoke from the branches caught in his throat.

"Unwilling to part with any information at first until the first cry of pain from De Mornay, then he spilled about the map like a drunk loosing his ale. Between you and me Commodore…" Jack looked back and saw Nell watching and listening; he lowered his voice and arched his eyebrows as he looked back at Norrington. "They be more than friends if you get my drift…"

Norrington obviously did get his drift because the expression on his face was surprised. Nell frowned as she listened, did that mean they were related. Were they brothers, cousins even? She didn't understand why Norrington was so taken aback, why would it make any difference anyway? She listened carefully as Norrington began talking again.

"And how did you extract this 'first cry of pain' exactly?" Norrington inquired softly but Nell heard him all the same.

Jack shrugged and circled one wrist vaguely as he stuck his other hand on his pistol handle, his hip jutting out at an angle.

"They weren't overly keen on Mister Hock's tattooing skills with a dagger," Jack said quietly.

"Tattoos?" Norrington arched an eyebrow.

"Well seemed only fair that we'd go with the "eye for an eye" theory. They both crumbled before he'd even managed to put half the map on De Mornay's back." Jack cocked his head to one side, the beads in his hair dangled down. "Did makes us all wonder how the young miss survived the whole nasty business. She must have had the fever with it; given the extent of the map on her back."

Nell turned back to De Mornay, morbidly interested to see what they had done; but his shirt was still on and his back was facing away from her. She moved slightly to the left and caught a glimpse of red staining the material on the back. He lifted his head almost as he knew she was watching him. His face was etched in pain, his eyes dull as he half knelt, half sat on the dirt.

Emotions raced through her as she stared at him. He was in a lot of pain that was clear to see. "An eye for an eye," Jack had said; it took her back with sharp clarity to when it had been her enduring the pain on her back. Nell could almost feel the hard table under her, her head had been turned to one side, wrists tied, and unknown hands holding her legs as the surgeon had worked on her back. Except now she knew he'd been no surgeon. She'd been almost eight and they'd fooled her. She remembered crying for her mama as fire licked across her back. She'd seen both of them stood around her, watching. A memory that had been lost came back to her. Her eyes widened as she looked at De Mornay, the memory clear in her mind. She walked towards him, unaware that Jack had turned and called her name. She stopped in front of De Mornay, looking down at him, but it wasn't the pain filled man she saw, it was a younger version, one who'd stood over her, his hand on her head. Fingers caressing her hair as the pain had spread through her. He'd murmured soft words to her, telling her it was for the best, that she'd be fine. He'd make sure she was fine.

She reached out slowly and traced her fingers over his hair in much the same manner he had her. Her eyes glazed as she remembered the pain, the sense of loneliness, the fear and the abject misery she'd been in. She'd wanted to die, had begged him to let her die and join her parents in heaven. He'd knelt beside her, his eyes level with hers; he'd whispered words that she couldn't now recall. Even then it hadn't been the words so much but the tone of his voice that she had held on to. He'd undone the ties holding her wrists to the table and had held her hands gently. Letting her squeeze him tightly as the pain had increased. She had remembered her guardian saying something to him angrily but the words hadn't penetrated her numb mind. But she remembered he hadn't let go, he stayed with her. Not just that time but every time.

Nell let his hair slide through her fingers as she traced across his forehead. "You held my hand," she said quietly, her eyes focused as she came back to the present. "You seemed to care. I thought you cared."

"Nell, luv, I really don't think you should be doing this now." Jack's words went unheeded as she continued to look down at De Mornay. He looked up at her trying to laugh but it ended as a wince. She felt Jack's hand on her but she didn't look round.

"You were a little bit of a thing," De Mornay said quietly but Nell heard him. She shrugged Jack's hand of her arm, not looking away from De Mornay. "I didn't think you'd survive it," he whispered, his voice level with no hint of the madness that lay beneath the surface.

"I wanted to die." Nell sank to her knees in front of him.

Jack placed his hands on her shoulders and leant forward his mouth close to her ear. "Nell. Not now," he slurred. "We need to be moving on and I'm really thinking that you don't want to be digging up the past just now. We'll be overcome by the smoke unless we move along quickly."

"I couldn't let you die," De Mornay said and cried out as Dwent and Coales dragged him to his feet. Nell looked up at him, completely ignoring Jack behind her who was glancing back at where the burning branches were belching copious amounts of hot acrid smoke; it was beginning to fill the cave and he could feel his eyes smarting already. Nell's soft voice behind him had him rolling his eyes as he turned back to her ready to knock her cold again and carry her if needed.

"Why not?" Nell held her breath; ignoring Jack's sigh of exasperation.

"Because you were our map!" Beaumont spat as he too was dragged to his feet. "If you'd died it would have been a bloody waste of time and effort in planning it all. We didn't bring you all the way back from Port Royal to have you die on us."

Nell frowned as she looked at Beaumont, uncertain of his meaning. "But… you… I thought…" She stopped as Jack hauled her to her feet.

"Nell. This really isn't the time!" he said firmly with only a hint of a slur. "We need to be moving along; NOW!"

"Come on, Nell. We need to leave to leave the cave while the torches are still burning." She registered Norrington's words and nodded, looking back at where De Mornay was having his hands tied in front of him. He looked at her and something flickered in his eyes that looked like regret. But she couldn't believe that. The man was insane and evil. He'd shown no compassion to her at all, only how evil he truly was. So why now did he look as if he regretted something?

"I never wanted you to die, not then. You were such a cute thing, all ringlets and big eyes and you looked just like her…" De Mornay stopped abruptly but Nell had heard.

"Tristan!" Beaumont snapped his name, but Knowles back handed him, growling for him to shut up.

"Can we all just kindly move along now?" Jack cried out, making shushing movements with his hands he looked at Hock; indicating the back of the cave urgently. He moved in front of Nell blocking her view of De Mornay.

"Nell, darlin', please, I'm begging you. I don't fancy choking to death in here; tis not the way I envisage my death occurring." Jack placed his palms together touching his chin. "Not now. When we're back aboard the Pearl, you may learn all you want to know. But for now…" he arched his eyebrows at her hopefully. "I really don't want to be making you, Nell - but I will if I have to." His last words were delivered with no hint of slur or humour. She blinked trying to shake the mood that had settled over her at his words. She had reminded De Mornay of someone he'd known, someone who he had obviously cared for at some point in his life. Did she remind him of her mother? Had he loved her at some point? She needed to know. She'd been kept in the dark for most of her life and she would be damned if she continued in the same way.

She nodded at Jack who sighed in relief before half turning from her, careful to keep her view of De Mornay still blocked; but Nell sidestepped him neatly and gripped De Mornay's arm tightly. She looked up at him intently. "Who was she?" she demanded.

"My sister; your mother," came the soft reply.

"NELL!"

Nell heard Jack's exasperated voice as Timms dragged De Mornay away from her, yanking him around forcefully making him shout in pain.

Nell blinked as Norrington came into view directly in front of her; the shock showing clearly in her face.

"Nell? Are you alright?" his tone was concerned and his dark eyebrows were drawn together in a frown.

She blinked again and forced a smile onto her face, she refused to think about what she had just learned. She refused to think that her own flesh and blood would do this to her… She would think about it later - much later.

"Perfectly, thank you." She slid her hands into her still very damp pockets, her fingers curled around her prayer beads and with a false smile painted firmly on her face she prayed silently to keep her sanity.

"Nell. I'm…" Jack touched her arm from behind her, but she lifted her shoulders and gripping her beads tightly, she moved around both men and headed towards where Hock was examining the gap in the back of the rocks.

"Tis going to be a very tight squeeze for some of us," he called out, and taking one of the torches and drawing his sword in the other, he began to inch his way sideways.

It looked most odd to Nell; as if he was slowly being cut in half and half of him disappearing as he moved between the two rocks. She stepped forward again and saw the tight channel that Hock was moving along.

One by one the crew followed, pushing and shoving at De Mornay and Beuamont. Nell held back not certain she wanted to push her way through.

"Come on." Jack took her arm and led her forwards. She stopped at the rock and looked closely at the gap. It couldn't have been more than a foot wide.

"Back to the wall, Nell, and move sideways carefully." Jack's words came quietly in her ear and she moved forwards turning to press against the rock inching sideways until she was completely between the two rocks. She had one very frightening moment when she honestly thought she was stuck fast in the gap; it was pitch black between the two rocks and it seemed to go on forever.

"Keep moving, Nell," came a voice from beside her and although she had no room to turn her head and look back, she knew Norrington was right there alongside her, inching sideways; the only light coming from the torch that Jack was holding up at the end of the line.

"I'm trying," she snapped, annoyance barely covering the fear in the voice.

A low snigger from her right told her that Watts was moving slowly on her other side.

"Tis kinda comforting," he cackled from beside her. "Almost like being born again. Forcin' yer way through yer mother's…"

"WATTS!" Jack shout from her left covered his next words and Nell was sure she was glad she didn't catch the last of his statement. "I really don't think we be needing those kind of visuals at the moment."

"Sorry, Capt'n," Watts laughed, not sounding in the least sorry. "T'was just tryin' to cheer the young miss up."

"Yes, well, just remember the young miss isn't from Tortuga, Mister Watts," said Norrington from behind her. "Miss Nell is a lady."

Nell couldn't help the loud snort that left her nose at that statement.

"Are you disagreeing, Watts?" Jack's indignant voice echoed eerily through the dimly lit passage.

"Not at all…" Watts started to argue with a wounded voice.

"No. Sorry it wasn't Mister Watts - it was me…." Nell let out a low yelp as the torch suddenly went out plunging them into total darkness.

"Jack?" Norrington's voice from beside her eased her nerves and when she felt Watts slip his hand into hers, it eased her even more.

"Draft caught the flame…" came Jack's disgusted voice. "Keep going… I can't see past your great hulk though, Norrington, you're just too darned tall."

"I can see light ahead," Watts called and Nell frowned, for his voice certainly seemed further down the passage than right beside her. She squeezed his hand feeling a ring dig into her palm; but she was relieved to feel him squeeze back.

"Tis alright young missy. It widens out here…" Watts called back to her and Nell shrugged, the closeness of the passage obviously distorted the sound.

She inched her way down, clinging to his hand now until he pulled away and she nearly fell as she inched into the cave the others were all waiting in. It was bigger, about twice the size of Jack's cabin. The walls glistened reflecting the light from the burning torches; the ground beneath her boots was sandy. There was a black hole on the back wall that Nell assumed was the way they would be going. She didn't relish going into any more dark places but for now she breathed more easily thankful for leaving the narrow passage behind her. At least this one looked wider and more passable.

She watched as Norrington came stumbling out followed by Bryant and finally Jack, still holding the torch. He crossed to Hock to relight it and Nell took the opportunity to cross to where Watts was standing with Dwent.

"Thank you, Mister Watts," she said clearly and was surprised by how loud her voice sounded in the cave.

He looked at her and frowned, scratching at his bald head. "What fer?" he asked, puzzled.

"For holding my hand after the torch went out," Nell smiled.

"What?" he gawked at her, his mouth open revealing several missing teeth. "I didn't 'old yer 'and missy."

Nell's face froze; the smile disappeared instantly as she looked at him. "Yes. Yes you did, you took my hand… I felt your ring," she insisted, aware of Bryant coming up behind her.

Watts pulled a face and looked over her shoulder at Jack who had crossed to see what the commotion was. "I ain't got no ring miss," he said and held out both hands palm up for her to see.

Nell looked down and felt black fear slide through her veins like ice; he wore no ring. "Then whose hand…?" she looked down at her own hand before rubbing it anxiously down her thigh. She lifted her head, looking at Jack but he was frowning back at the passage they had come through. "Jack…?" The thought of someone or something holding her hand was getting too much for Nell to handle. She looked back at the passage, her body shaking with reaction.

"Now Mister Watts…" Jack's tone was reproachful. "Tis not nice to tease a lady."

She whipped her head around as Hock stepped back sharply from Watts. She frowned at Watts as he opened and shut his mouth a few times much like a goldfish before he gave her a lopsided grin.

"Sorry, miss… I did hold yer 'and, was a bit embarrassed like." He gave her a toothy grin and held out his right hand, a ring sat on his third finger.

Nell half smiled at him and then ran a hand over her face taking a deep breath. "I appreciate your efforts," she said quietly. "But I think Mister Hock may miss his ring." She smiled shakily at him and looked at where Hock shrugged.

Jack swayed over to her and she turned to him, placing her hand on his chest, her fingers resting against the edge of the shirt. She looked up at him and shrugged. "It's alright. I know something held…" she shivered and shook her head, fighting the feelings down. "I won't fall apart, Jack, I promise. Not yet anyway - once we're back aboard the Pearl, I can't promise not to. But I won't here."

"I know you won't." Jack placed his own hand over hers and squeezed gently before stepping away from her, breaking contact.

"We need to keep moving." He addressed everyone and Nell looked over at the tunnel anxiously.

Jack took the lead holding his sword aloft in one hand and his re-lit torch in the other. De Monay was behind him with Beaumont sandwiched between Hock and Watts. Nell was further back with Norrington, Bryant, Decker, and Spencer behind her.

Nell took several deep breaths, her fingers unconsciously running over her beads although no prayers were on her mind now. There were so many things happening that she couldn't afford to let herself think about. Not now, maybe not ever if she wanted to retain her level of sanity. She had to ruthlessly shove them to the back of her mind, cover them with a level of denial, and plough onwards pretending that everything was fine. She hadn't seen a dead person climbing the rocks, she hadn't seen some ethereal woman/hideous thing hanging on nothing, and she most definitely hadn't felt someone/thing holding her hand in the dark. No, nothing like that had happened in her waking hours on this island. It was all some horrendously long nightmare that she'd wake up from very soon now.

She looked forwards, the lights from the torches illuminating the way, the flames casting shadows over the walls. To Nell it seemed as if they walked for hours, but it was more like twenty minutes. But the result at the end of the twenty minutes would be something Nell never forgot.

A/N: Another chapter! Well I hope you enjoyed it. I know I've enjoyed reading all your reviews. Thank you very much for leaving such great reviews. It really makes my day.

Thanks for reading whether you review or not. I just hope it was worth the wait.

This was another chapter I liked writing. Suspense and Mystery is not my forte, not enough imagination for it really, but I do admit that the hand in the dark left me with shivers, especially as I wrote that section when everyone else was in bed and I was downstairs on my own.

Anyway, I hope you have a really great day where ever you are.


	21. Is that it?

A/N: Usual disclaimer applies as always… although I do own a nice action figure of Captain Jack.

Thanks to AniSparrow for being a great beta, for giving me the pointy breaks between chapters ( Funny how two keys'll stare you in the face but it needs someone else to bring them to their glory!) and for putting up with my grammatical inability.

Nothing too horrendous in this chapter… a few mentions of nasty things that, as long as you've taken into consideration the rating shouldn't bother you overly (now they've changed the ratings to bloody letters, I have not a clue! Thank goodness I hit 18 awhile back and can search with impunity)

OHH! I found out which movie inspired the map on Nell's back. It was an old black and white Bob Hope film and it was called the Pirate and the Princess… or possible The Princess and the Pirate. I can't remember which way round; it was a great movie though. (I love Bob Hope and Bing Crosby movies. High Society is in my top ten favourite films…)

Chapter 21

Nell almost bumped into Dwent he stopped so suddenly, but when she looked over his shoulder in front of him, she realised just why he had stopped. The cave they had entered was small; a shaft of sunlight pierced the roof of the cave about thirty feet above them, and directly in the shaft of sunlight, in its own little spotlight was a group of chests.

"Is that it?" she asked disappointedly, studying the brown battered dreary looking chests.

Dwent turned to her and the glint in his eyes made her reassess her opinion of the chests. "Aye, miss. I gather that be it." He stepped forward as Jack stood over one of the chests, and using the point of his dagger, popped the rusted lock and flung the lid back.

Nell gasped audibly as the sudden explosion of golden light made the entire cave light up as the sunlight glinted down on it.

"It's…" she stepped forward again, not aware of Norrington or Bryant who had come to stand beside her, staring at the open chest. "It's..." Nell blinked; she'd never before seen such a sight. Gold coins, goblets, plates, necklaces, and bracelets were all piled into the chest.

"Bloody beautiful," Jack breathed. "That's what it is!" He looked around at his men grinning from ear to ear. "What say we get this lot back to the Pearl?"

"Aye Capt'n!" came the resounding roar, followed by every man heading to the treasure to start examining it.

Nell watched as even the red-coats were bending over the treasure, only De Mornay and Beaumont were kneeling further from the treasure, but Nell could see the greed shining in their eyes as they drank in the sight of the gold. She turned to Norrington beside her, his hands behind his back and a muscle working in the side of his jaw. His eyes were narrowed as he watched his red-coats fawning over the treasure.

"It doesn't belong to them," Norrington's voice was strained.

Nell looked back at where Jack was opening the other chests. Fabric spilled out of one and lots of bags out of the other. "No it doesn't," she agreed. "What will you do now?"

He looked down at her as she stood quietly beside him, her hands folded in front of her, and her beads wrapped around one hand.

"Concentrate on finding a way off this island. We are reliant on Sparrow's good humour to return us unharmed to Port Royal. But… my responsibility thereafter falls in returning the treasure to its rightful owner."

"Technically speaking, Commodore, there is no rightful owner," came Jack's slur from behind him. Nell jumped slightly, not realising he'd moved from the chests. She turned and he slung a necklace over her head. She looked down, one hand coming up to touch the pearls that lay around her throat; she sucked in her breath at their sheer beauty. Nell looked up at Jack, her fingers playing over the small perfectly round beads.

"I'm sure both the Kings of Spain and England would disagree with you there!" Norrington pointed out dryly.

Jack shrugged and lifted up one hand, holding it out straight to admire the rings he'd slid on; most of which wouldn't even go past the first joint. "Well, there see, I'm inclined to disagree with you. I've always been under the opinion that what the eye don't see the heart won't grieve over. Both said men have most probably forgotten all about this little lot and they most certainly have resigned themselves to believing it to be lost at the bottom of sea." He twisted his hand this way and that, admiring the way the sunlight caught the rubies and emeralds in the rings. "And let's be facing it gentlemen, I did say you could be taking some back with you… not that you could let on there was more mind; but just enough to be the hero's of the hour. There's more than enough for us to all have a share…"

"A pirate giving up some of his treasure?" Bryant's tone was more disbelieving than mocking.

Jack shook his head in mock pity at Bryant. He slung his arm around his shoulders and, pointing his finger skywards for no apparent reason, he cleared his throat. "You are labouring under a false impression of me, Mister Bryant. I gave you my word and while I would admit to not being able to trust some pirates, this pirate will always keep to his word, unless of course it proves detrimental to my health. You see…" Jack circled one hand in the air. "The way I see it, you lost a perfectly good ship, not as good as the Pearl mind you, but fair enough in her own way. And they were responsible…" he pointed directly at Beaumont and De Mornay. "Now I've already told you deals off with them, but I'll keep to my word on the other account."

"Why would you do this?" Bryant looked at him askance, not even bothering to move away from him.

Jack sighed and stepped away from Bryant to sling his arm around Nell's shoulders.

"I gave you my word in exchange for your unquestioning help, in which you have kept to your side of the accord." He rubbed at his jaw where a purplish bruise was partially hidden beneath his beard. "Well, mostly kept to it…" Jack eyed Bryant. "I can't really fault you for your previous concerns. And as such it's only correct that I should keep to my word, being as I'm an honourable type of person, mostly."

Norrington choked at Jack's words as he stared at him. "You expect us to believe that?" he gasped, regaining some of his composure.

"Of course! Have I done anything that would lead you to doubt me?" Jack looked affronted as he brought his arm down from Nell's shoulders. "You'll get ten percent, I can't say fairer than that."

Norrington half turned and looked at the chests and Nell saw a flicker in his eyes and she realised he was indecisive, even if it was only for a moment. "Fact remains, Sparrow; it doesn't belong to you to give it away."

"Maybe not. But I really don't see you in any position to make a change to the circumstances." Jack lowered his head slightly and moved slightly closer to Norrington. He bent slightly at the waist and peered up into Norrington's face. "Whoever you answer to isn't going to be too happy about you losing the Relentless; especially given the way she was taken." Jack tipped his fingers to his chin, raising his eyebrows in sympathy.

Norrington's face flamed with hot embarrassment at being reminded how easily he'd been hoodwinked by Beaumont and De Mornay. "But it still remains that I can't take what does not belong to me," he said, slowly.

"Not for yourself, no." Jack shook his head in complete agreement with Norrington, his beads swinging sideways at the angle of his head. "But for your King and country?" Jack smiled slyly. "Imagine how pleased they'd be on return of ten percent; the only amount you could manage to craftily liberate from me before leaving our good company when I set you down somewhere - La Romana perhaps… we'll sort those little details out later when we're back aboard the Pearl. What say you?"

"I believe you dangled that particular carrot before," Norrington replied, and Nell was surprised to see a glimmer of a smile twitching his lips. She stepped closer and was taken aback even further by the humour in his eyes.

"I do believe I did," Jack smiled in return. "I won't ask you to shake on it Commodore - that would be tempting your fate too much. Making a deal with a pirate…"

Norrington lifted his hand cutting Jack off. "What do you get in return Sparrow?" the Commodore asked, but there was no censure in his voice, only a weary resigned note that even held a touch of admiration.

"There's not much in return you could give me other than your continued support," Jack said, spreading his arms out wide and catching Nell in stomach with his hand. He turned sharply as she gasped out loud.

"Nell!" he blinked almost as if he'd forgotten she was there, but Nell knew better than to take his reaction at face value. "My apologies."

Nell shook his concern off, she was far more interested in seeing the way things were going to end here and so was Norrington; for as soon as he saw she was alright he turned back to Jack.

"'Not much' denotes that there is something," he said to Jack, quietly. "Clemency? Absolution? A ticket for Privateering?" his tone was faintly mocking.

Jack looked as if Norrington had slapped him. "Certainly not!" he snapped. "I'm not without my honour, you know, and privateering is a step too far, even for me!"

Nell couldn't help grinning at the affronted tone in his voice. It was typical of Jack to have a warped view of what was wrong and what was right.

"Well what will it be? I can't turn a blind eye to your piracy once this is all over."

"I haven't asked you to have I, Commodore?" Jack grinned again and it was purely sly, the glint in his eyes made Norrington's narrow.

"What will it be?" Norrington repeated his question.

"You may not be able to turn a blind eye to any and all pillaging and plundering that I may or may not do; but I'm thinking that you could be mistaken where you to hear of certain pirates visiting Port Royal once in awhile, making no trouble whatsoever, on account of visiting good friends in said port." Jack looked Norrington directly in his eyes even though he was still slightly bent at the waist; his arms were spread wide again, his wrist circling as he waited for Norrington's reply.

Norrington remained perfectly quiet; his lips pressed together, his eyes narrowed as he regarded Jack. Nell realised she was holding her breath, waiting and hoping that he would agree to Jack's strangely put proposition.

"It's doubtful any knowledge of piratical presence would be reported to me if they weren't announcing their presence by causing trouble. I would be none the wiser if pirates were frequenting certain friends if they kept their heads down and their ships in a bay to the west of Port Royal."

Jack beamed at Norrington before he became serious again. He nodded his head, sending his beads flying. "I'm thinking that we've come to a conclusive and rather congenial conclusion, Commodore. But are you the only one to agree with this acceptable conclusion?" Jack looked directly at Bryant, one eyebrow raised in question at the dark man stood next to Norrington.

"It's not up to me," Bryant replied slowly, his voice and stance giving nothing away to his feelings.

Norrington looked down at Bryant, a muscle worked in the side of his jaw, but he said nothing.

Bryant shrugged and lifted one hand to scratch his head slowly, the formal demeanour gone from his stance. "I'm of the opinion that you'll do what you want regardless of what I do or say, Sparrow," he snorted softly. "But nothing will come from me should I see or hear about any visits as long as there is no trouble."

Jack slapped his hands together in a pleased manner and beamed round at them all. "Then we are agreed on ten percent gentlemen."

Nell bit her lip and looked back at the chests. "Our accord still stands," Jack looked at Nell and smiled craftily. "Despite the number of times you broke your side of the agreement."

"I…" Nell whipped her head around to glare at him. "I never… I…" she deflated when she saw the wicked gleam in his eyes.

"You will settle in Port Royal?" Bryant asked and only Nell missed the edge to his voice.

"I don't know to be honest. I'm a little unsure what'll I do. If De Mornay is related to Beaumont and I'm related to De Mornay then…" she stopped frowning wondering if she had that right.

"What makes you think Beaumont is related to De Mornay?" asked Jack, puzzled.

"You," she said frowning back at him. "I heard you say they were more than friends."

"Ahhh!" Jack nodded his head and then shook it straight away before scratching at his chin and darting a black eyed gaze at Norrington who was looking a little uncomfortable.

"Surely it stands to reason that I would also be related to Beaumont? Unless it's by marriage they are related but then I don't really think that would make me any relation at all." Nell frowned deeper as her mind struggled to cope with the implications. "I don't think I could bear it if he was related to me…" her eyes slid sideways to where the two men were crouched together, heads bent close, eyes closed in sheer exhaustion accompanied by pain.

A hand rested on her shoulder and she looked back directly in liquid black eyes. "Nell, darlin', believe me; you're _not_ related to Beaumont. Beaumont is not related to De Mornay."

"But…" she frowned unaware of Norrington and Bryant beating a hasty retreat across to the chests, faces flushed.

Jack took a deep breath and slung his arm around her shoulders bending his head so his mouth was by her ear. "You're innocent and far be it for me to relieve you of that innocence," he chuckled and Nell shivered as his hot breath tickled her ear. "Well, I _do_ intend of relieving you of your innocence…" His fingers trailed across her throat playing with the pearls lying against her skin. Nell's breathing hitched and her heart hammered in her chest at the feeling his fingertips on her skin was creating in her. "See - without going into too many details which I really don't think you need to be knowing, ever; they are close in the way a lad and a lass are close."

"Huh?" Nell knew she sounded anything but intelligent but it was all she could manage with his fingers caressing back and forth over the pearls.

"In a…." For once Jack found himself at a loss for words and it wasn't entirely because the feel of her hot skin beneath his fingers was muddling his thoughts. "Well…. some men don't visit women whores, because they prefer a man." It was the bluntest he could put it without getting explicit. He waited, almost hearing the penny drop in her mind. Nell stiffened beneath his hold, his fingers stopped at her collarbone as he waited for her reaction.

"But…" she blinked. "But I thought…" she frowned and turned under his arm till she was facing him, all but in his arms. Jack brought his hand down to rest on her waist, his other hand still resting on her collarbone. He regarded her silently, his eyes liquid black and watchful. "I thought that was a form of torture. Why would they do it willing?" Nell spoke quietly and it was a million miles away from how he thought she'd respond.

Jack stared at her in open mouthed surprise. "You know about…?" he stopped looking around him helplessly before piercing her with a dark look. "What did they tell you?" he demanded slowly, wondering how on earth she retained her air of innocence when they had sought to destroy it.

"Just…" Nell blushed as she remembered the discussion they'd had with her. It was one of the darkest in her memory and one that she'd buried far in the recesses of her mind. "They told me what pirates do to prisoners. That was one of the things they told me about… after they told me how pirates rape women, they told me how they rape men." She shuddered under his arms and pulled away from him completely "Thank you for telling me I'm not related to him." Nell walked away from him, her cheeks fire red, and crossed to crouch blindly beside where Hock was sorting through the chest of fabrics. He looked sideways at her made some comment Jack couldn't hear and looked back at the fabrics in his hands.

Jack could feel something building in his gut and it didn't take him long to realise it was fury, blinding white hot fury. He turned on his heel swaying slightly as he glared at where Beaumont and De Mornay were sitting slumped together. De Mornay's eyes were closed in fatigue and sweat coated his skin from the pain on his back and shoulder. Both wounds were infected and Jack knew that it would kill him eventually. Jack wasn't normally one to tolerate ill treatment or torture, but he knew that sometimes evil times called for evil measures, and this had been one time when torture had been the only way he could gain information that would keep them all alive. He knew they'd told Nell some pretty horrible things but he had no idea their education of her had been so complete. A truly horrible thought entered his head making him whip around to stare at Nell. How complete had their education been? He took a step closer to Nell, wanting to demand she tell him what had happened, had they merely spoken to her or had they taken it further than that? He stopped, one hand automatically going to the pistol in his sash, if he demanded she tell him, what kind of damage would he cause her, especially if she'd buried the memory deep and he made her relive it? Turning back again to Beaumont, he strode across, taking the pistol from his sash. He'd find out what he needed to know.

"Capt'n?" Dwent looked at him as he strode over, his face dark and unreadable.

Jack ignored Dwent and went straight to Beaumont. He gripped a handful of black hair jerking Beaumont's head backwards sharply as he pressed the cocked pistol into his temple.

Beaumont registered surprise and then fear when he saw the look in Jack's eyes.

"Did you touch her? Did either of you touch her?" Jack hissed through clenched teeth.

Dwent watched in surprise, never having seen Jack quite as furious as he so obviously was now. He watched as Beaumont licked dry lips, fear radiating from every pore.

"I asked you a question. When you took her from Port Royal as a child, did you touch her at all?" He twisted the hand in Beaumont's hair, making him cry out in pain. Blood trickled down his forehead but Jack narrowed his eyes and twisted harder, pressing the pistol deeper into his temple.

"Not that way," De Mornay said anxiously, the infection in his wounds making his eyes burn brightly with fever. "We never touched her - gods she was a child. We wouldn't hurt a child like that."

Jack lifted the pistol and cracked De Mornay across the head sharply, sending him backwards into the dust. He cried out as his abused back hit the ground and the pain was enough to knock him out.

"You hurt her enough when you cut into her back though, didn't you?" he hissed at Beaumont. "Did you touch her?"

"Jack?" Jack registered Nell's voice behind him and he took several deep breaths trying to control the anger in his voice. "Go away Nell," he growled, not turning from Beaumont.

"Jack. They only told me things - they didn't touch me. Not in the way you mean anyway. Please don't do this." Nell's voice was low and scared and it touched Jack deeper than any begging the two men might have done.

He thrust Beaumont's head backwards, slightly surprised to see the handful of hair still clutched in his fingers. He let it drop to the floor, his eyes on Beaumont's anxious face. He didn't say anything but Beaumont could read quite clearly in Jack's eyes that his days were numbered and it sent a shaft of desperation into his soul.

Jack stuffed the pistol into his sash and turning, went past Nell without even looking at her, to cross to where the crew were crouched over the chests. Hock and Norrington were stood side by side watching the whole scene. Jack sent them a dark glare and swayed towards the chests.

"What happened there?" Hock asked, almost to himself.

"I don't think you want to know," Norrington replied looking at where Nell was chewing on her thumbnail, her face anxious and scared. He took a step towards her and then stopped, thinking better of it. He had an idea what prompted Jack's reaction to Beaumont and he wasn't sure he wanted to know any more. Not that he didn't want to help Nell, but in things like that he had no idea were to start. He had heard her words to Jack that they hadn't touched her and he assumed that she'd said something to Jack that had made him believe otherwise. It struck him then that Jack was deeper in with Nell than he had first realised. He had noticed Jack's flirtatious action, he have to be blind not to, but he hadn't realised that it went deeper than just flirtation. Jack genuinely cared for Nell. He looked across at where Jack was standing beside his crew watching them pack everything back into the chests. Here came another problem and one he needed to address now. Hands going behind his back he crossed to Jack.

"How do you intend on getting these chests back to the Pearl? I realise there must be another entrance larger than the one we came through."

Jack looked up at him, his face a blank mask once more. He indicated the chests with a wave of his hand. "We carry them. Beaumont indicated the passageways through here are extensive. He said they marked the way from last time, but he'll be leading just in case."

"And is there anything else we should be aware of?" Norrington looked back over his shoulder at the dark passageway they had come through, his mind on whatever had held Nell's hand.

"We didn't get that far. De Mornay ranted on about something hot but…" Jack shrugged his shoulders. His eyes went across to Nell who had crossed to the chests. She tapped Hock on the shoulder and held out the necklace of pearls to him. Hock took them from her and slung them back around her neck, laughing as he did so. She touched them and grinned up at him, but the dark shadows in her eyes remained.

"We keep Nell between us," Jack said quickly, none of the slur in his tone now as he looked back up at the Commodore. "She stays in front of you and behind me at all times. Do not let her out of your sight."

"Agreed," Norrington nodded; Bryant came up beside them and also nodded, indicating he had heard what Jack had said.

Jack made short work of organising the carrying of the chests; they were heavy despite Hock rearranging the contents to spread the weight out evenly between the three chests. It took three men to carry each chest, which only left Dwent to watch De Mornay and Beaumont; and Hock, Norrington, Jack and Nell to carry the torches.

The only other way out of the tunnels was a dark round hole that seemed to climb upwards. The going was slow and steady, the light from the torches lighting the passageways, sending flickering shadows over the walls.

Nell walked behind Jack and in front of Norrington and she was glad they kept close to her. Her palm tingled from where she had felt her hand being held, and she wiped it down her britches and concentrated on studying the back of Jack's head. His hair was still slightly damp from the number of times he'd got wet, and the braids were tangled together. His hat was titled forwards and the red bandana that he had round his head was tied just under the hat, the dirty red cloth hanging down the back of his hair and over his jacket. He was slimly built and very agile. His shirt was an off white but probably at its cleanest given the number of times he'd been in the water since being on the island. She looked down at where she was still wore his waistcoat. It smelt of him, not a bad smell giving he was mostly unclean. It was a distinctly male smell that made her feel safe.

They rounded a bend in the passageway and Nell saw De Mornay and Beaumont up ahead, trudging along wearily. She could see where fresh blood was seeping through the material of De Mornay's back. He was her uncle. It was a revelation she could have well done without, but had insisted on knowing. She could barely remember her mother, but what she did remember bore no resemblance to the hard dark man ahead of her. Nell remembered soft, gentle hands and a pleasant smell of roses. But he had said she was his sister. Which meant that the blood than ran through his veins also ran through hers. But she held nothing for him but contempt and hatred. She despised him and would feel no regret when he hung for his crimes.

Nell saw the chests being carried in front of them and she suddenly realised with a lifting of her spirits that they had accomplished something. They had found the treasure, now at least the only thing left for them was to get of the island. The fingers of her free hand went to the beads in her pocket. She touched them carefully, running her fingers over them, feeling the etched engravings of the markings on them. A sudden thought came to her that made her stop suddenly. Norrington wasn't expecting it and walked straight into her. His weight caught her and she pitched forwards onto her knees, Norrington collapsing on top of her. She gave an oomph as his weight sent the breath from her lungs.

Jack rounded quickly, sword ready. He blinked as he saw Norrington flat out on Nell.

"What happened?" he demanded catching Norrington by the arm and helping to hoist him off Nell.

"Nell?" Norrington helped haul Nell to her feet. "Did you trip? Are you well?"

"I'm fine. Sorry!" Nell shook her head unwilling to say anything while they were in the passageway. "I'm sorry…"

"No harm done," Jack said, watching her carefully before he turned and headed onwards with Nell and the others behind him.

They all came to another halt when they were suddenly faced with three tunnel entrances.

"Bloody hell!" Hock cursed from where he was helping to carry one of the chests with Bryant and Knowles. They set the chest down and Hock sat on the lid. "Which way now?" he asked, rubbing the sweat from his face.

"Markings…" Jack mumbled and with Norrington and Decker, they advanced slowly towards the entrances, examining the walls for the markings they knew were there.

"What sort of markings?" asked Nell as she watched a few of the other crew begin searching the walls.

"Arrows," Beaumont relied quietly. "Just arrows."

Nell crossed to the tunnel that Knowles and Bryant were standing in and moved to the wall. She began to search holding the flaming torch above her head. She frowned as she studied the rock walls carefully looking for some sort of scratched mark. Nell could hear Bryant and Knowles behind her on the other side. She moved sideways intent on finding the arrows that would lead them out of the caves.

She stopped, suddenly aware she couldn't hear any voices. Nell turned sharply and realised she had left the entranceway and gone further down. She felt fear edge into her mind but she made herself remain calm. She turned to face the wall and retraced her steps sideways in the opposite direction, moving the way she had walked in, knowing she hadn't gone far. She walked for a while, a sinking feeling in her stomach when she realised she was getting nowhere.

"Jack?" she called his name, looking around her frantically now. Darkness stretched out either way of the small area of light that the torch gave off. The fear blossomed in her chest, but Nell realised that if she gave way to blinding panic she would end up worse off. Swallowing heavily and clutching her beads tightly in her hands, she forced herself to walk forwards. Rationally she knew this had to lead to the entrance where they were. But were they still there? Maybe they had found the right tunnel and none of them realised she wasn't with them. Maybe they were miles away; maybe they were already out of the tunnels. Would they miss her? Would they come back for her? She began to shake with fear as doubts crawled around her mind spinning her thoughts this way and that, until blind panic won over and she stood stock-still and screamed.

Her screams echoed through the tunnel, reverberating back to her until it sounded as if there were a hundred screams echoing in the tunnels and not just one.

Nell took a deep breath, waiting as the last echo died out and only silence remained. She drew herself up, the scream had released her fear - she knew they would come back for her, she knew it. She just had to keep believing it. She would walk in the direction she knew she'd come from and soon enough she'd be back at the junction point. She'd search for the arrow and follow them; knowing they were already missing her and working their way back to her. She wouldn't think about what else lay in these tunnels. To do that would surely result in her losing her mind; she would concentrate on thinking about what lay ahead of her once Jack gave her some of the treasure. She would think only on that. Nell wound the beads around her fingers and clutched the dagger that Hock had given back to her. She held the torch aloft and walked on, forcing herself to think of anything but the darkness pressing on her back.

> > > > > > > > >

Jack looked around him in consternation. "Nell?" he looked at where Norrington was tracing his finger over the arrow they had found in the middle tunnel; he looked around him again but there was no sign of Nell. "NELL?" he turned around shouting her name as panic edged into his mind. Jack ruthlessly pushed it down; he couldn't afford to feel anything now.

Norrington looked up in horror as he realised she was not with them. He turned to look for Bryant and realised with added horror that he wasn't there, and neither was Knowles.

"Bryant?" he called out crossing quickly to the tunnel he knew they had been searching; Jack already there peering into the darkness.

"They were here; Bryant, Knowles and Nell." Norrington's voice held a touch of disbelief.

"Decker and Brown too," Hock added, looking around at the crew making a head count.

"Well where are they now?" demanded Jack to no one in particular. He shouted out Nell's name loudly into the darkness of the tunnel. He heard it echo around but there was no reply. "Bloody hell!" Jack turned to Beaumont and De Mornay who were sitting quietly in the middle of the cave. "What now?"

"I don't know," Beaumont replied quietly. "We are going in the opposite direction. We entered these tunnels and went out via the waterfall. I only know how extensive they are…"

"How did you find the way if they were that extensive?" Norrington demanded sharply, his eyes still searching the darkness of the tunnel entrance.

Beaumont laughed which quickly turned into a moan of agony as Dwent kicked him in the ribs sharply.

"Answer 'im," he growled.

"We had…" Beaumont hesitated slightly. "We were lucky, I reckon. A few disappeared down these tunnels, going the wrong way, but we were just lucky."

"I don't believe in luck," Norrington replied, and turned his head to pin Beaumont with a steely gaze. "And I don't believe a word you're saying."

Beaumont shrugged and moaned again when Dwent's boot connected with his ribs again. He began coughing violently, bringing up mouthful of sick with the effort of coughing.

"We're wasting time." Jack said firmly his sword drawn. "Brown, Dwent, Coales, Tobias, you stay here and watch that little lot and them two! Hock, Commodore, you're with me." Jack turned sharply on his heel and headed up the tunnel, the torch aloft, and his sword drawn. He walked forward quickly, still with a gait to his stride, his sword swaying slightly as he moved as fast as he could.

"You trust them to be there when you return?" asked Norrington as he kept pace with the other two men.

"They'd bloody well better be," Hock hissed. "Else I'll hunt them down and use their inners to hang me washing on."

Jack made a grunting noise that Norrington took to be agreement with Hock. He stared straight ahead of him, anxious and not a little fearful for the outcome of Nell, Bryant and the crew members. He wasn't ready to give up on them yet. He would do all that was required to see them safely back with them.

> > > > > > > > >

Nell wasn't one for whistling bravely. In fact she couldn't whistle at all and she was under the impression that the least noise she made the better. If she could creep along as quiet as a mouse maybe whatever lurched in these tunnels would assume she _was_ just a mouse and leave her alone. A shudder racked her body as she almost felt something brush against her. "Imagination, just my imagination," she whispered to herself over and over; long since given up on praying as it hadn't helped.

"Miss Nell?" she heard her name whispered quietly from the left and her heart leapt into her mouth before plummeting to meet her boots.

"Who's there?" she called, her voice barely more than a squeak.

A shuffling noise had her backing towards the tunnel wall quickly, her hands shaking so much the flame on the torch wavered dangerously.

"It's just me Miss; Decker." The shuffling stopped and Decker came into the torchlight, his face, although half cast in shadow was instantly recognisable, and Nell felt relief make her light headed for a few seconds; then she remembered Jones.

"You're not dead are you?" she squeaked, realising it was a stupid question even as she said it.

"I don't think so. Are you?" came the slightly dry reply and Nell almost laughed in hysteria.

"No," she shook her head. "Where did they all go?" she looked around her.

"I don't know," Decker shook his head, scratching at the thatch of dirty blonde hair on his chin. "I was lookin' at the wall and then… it were strange, like." He shook his head; the flames glinted off the gold hoop earrings in his ears. "I turned to talk to the red-coat and 'e were gone. You'd all gone."

"I thought I'd wandered too far into the tunnel, but I've been walking this way for ages, I'd have thought we'd have come back to the others by now. I can't have walked that far," Nell said quietly, doubt reflected in her voice.

"Ye be goin' in the wrong direction, lass. The tunnel entrance be this way!" he pointed back the way she'd come.

"No." She shook her head. "That can't be right… I was looking at the right hand side… that would mean this wall." She patted the wall behind her and drew her hand away quickly when she felt the damp rock beneath her palm.

"Beggin' yer pardon, Missy, but I was working the left hand side and that were definitely this side." He pointed to the wall behind her. "I may be a pirate but I do knows me left from right." His voice was slightly affronted.

"Of course you do, Mister Decker, of course you do," Nell agreed, unwilling to insult the man. "But so do I and I was definitely on this side too."

"Which leads us to two conclusions," he muttered. "Either we both be stupid or this place be cursed."

"I think we can safely say this place is cursed and neither of us are stupid," Nell replied.

"Aye."

"So which way then, Mister Decker?" Nell asked, now it seemed as if neither way would do them any good. She was completely at a loss as to what to do for the best. The sudden fear that they could be lost in these tunnels for good pressed down on her making her breathing hard.

"I say toss a coin," he shrugged and took a coin from his pocket. "Heads left, tails right." He indicated his head behind him for left; he flipped the coin high in the air and caught it smacking it down on the back of his hand with his other hand. Nell leaned forwards as he unveiled the coin to show the head.

"Heads it is, missy," Decker said, and indicated the way Nell had just come. A wave of unease filled her as she was still certain that they would be going the wrong way if they were to turn and go back the way she had come.

"Heads it is," she echoed quietly and followed him as he began striding up the tunnel. She watched his back as he walked, only reliant on the light from the torch in her hand but he made no indication he was in the least bit unsure of himself. Her initial relief at being with another person began to fade as she watched him.

"Have you seen any of the others at all?" she asked him quietly, watching as he shrugged in reply.

"No, miss, else I'd be with 'em, wouldn't I?" he laughed and it was dry and mocking.

The unease in Nell's mind blossomed at his apparent lack of care that they were separated from the crew and in a very dangerous place. She knew that he was a pirate and therefore a lot harder and meaner than her, but even so, he was showing no signs of fear or unease at all. But then was he just hiding it to stop her from worrying even more? Maybe he thought he had to put up a front with her to keep her spirits up?

"Mister Decker?" Nell stayed a little bit behind him. "What do you think will become of us?" she asked carefully.

"Hopefully bloody rich if we get ourselves back to the Capt'n and those lovely chests," he cackled happily, not in the least bit perturbed by the fear in her voice.

"No. I meant here, without the others."

He stopped then and looked back at her, the dancing flames sending most of his face into shadow. "I fink panicking won't 'elp none," he shrugged. "If yer times up, it's up. Not a lot we can do until we be faced with somefing we can fight against." He turned and carried on walking whistling a sea shanty. Nell blinked, his reasoning might be sound, but it didn't ease the growing fear that threatened to send her into a blind panic. She hurried after him, holding the light high anxious not to loose him as well.

> > > > > > > > > >

Jack rounded the corner of the tunnel and almost tripped over something. He stumbled forwards keeping his feet as he turned to see what he'd fallen over.

"Bryant! Joshua!" Norrington was on his knees beside the crumpled form of his Second in Command. "He's alive," he said, as he pressed his fingers to the pulse point on Bryant's neck. Norrington checked him over thoroughly, making sure there were no wounds anywhere and then he shook him gently calling his name.

Bryant began to mutter before he opened his eyes, the horror clearly marked in them. It took a few seconds for his eyes to loose the glaze as he recognised Norrington above him.

"Gods." He wiped his hand over his face. "I saw them, Sir. I saw them."

"Who? Nell? Knowles?" Norrington kept his hands on Bryant's shoulders holding him steady as the other man fought to get his breathing under control again.

"Nell?" Bryant looked around him anxiously. "Where is she?"

"That's what we were hoping you'd tell us," Jack said, quietly.

"She was behind me," Bryant insisted. "They all were."

"What did you see?" Norrington caught his shoulders, stopping him from jumping to his feet.

"Monks, hooded monks! Chanting again, that bloody chanting!" Bryant shuddered and shook his head as if to shake away the images of the monks. "I turned to Nell but before I could turn…" He frowned as the memories came sliding back slowly. "Something hit me… on the back of the head; I remember the chanting and the pain in my head and then nothing till you found me."

"What were they chanting? Could you understand any of it?" Norrington asked him.

Bryant rubbed his temples with his fingers, the pain in his ache a dull ache now. "It was in Latin… I only heard some of it; chanting about what they'd do…" he shuddered. "It's in the soul… the windows…" he looked up at Norrington quickly. "It's their eyes. We mustn't look in their eyes…"

Norrington nodded and stood up pulling Bryant up with him.

"How do you work that out?" demanded Jack watching as Norrington pulled Bryant to his feet. He wavered slightly clutching at the Commodore's arm for support.

"They go on about the windows of the soul…" Bryant spoke quietly as he let go of Norrington's arm to check his pistol and sword. "The window of the soul is the eyes."

Jack nodded, he'd heard that before and it made sense, when they stopped looking at the lady in the cave she had lost her hold over them. "So if we don't look at them, they can't take our souls, yes?" he demanded

Bryant shrugged looking at Norrington before looking at Jack. "I think so. I think if we die here anyway… like Spade or Jones, then they'll have our souls, but if they come for us… I think they gain access to our souls through our eyes… I don't know, " he shrugged again. "It all sounds so far fetched. Souls, eyes..."

"Aye, that it does," Jack slurred. "But then we've seen for ourselves how far fetched things can really get and still be real. Flesh eating insects and chanting monks wanting souls isn't such a far flung leap of faith from skeletal pirates now is it?" Bryant sighed nodding his head as he looked over Jack's shoulder at the darkness behind.

They began to move forward through the tunnel; none of them willing to vocalise the possibility that they may not make it to Nell in time; or indeed what they would do if they were too late. Jack lead the way with Hock close behind him, swords drawn ready, eyes alert to anything they may find.

Jack wasn't willing to even think about what he would do should they stumble upon Nell too late. He wasn't ready to think over the possibility that he might have to leave her behind on this island. And he certainly wasn't ready to deal with the sudden onslaught of guilt that swamped him. He had dragged her along, albeit not completely unwilling, but he'd brought her, despite the warnings from Norrington that she should be left behind. He was responsible for her and he wasn't sure he could deal with the thought he had effectively killed her. He swore long and fluently, she wasn't dead yet, and here he was burying her already. He wouldn't believe she was dead, he wouldn't accept that not until he saw it with his own eyes and he'd make damn sure it didn't come to that.

A/N: Well…. I hope you enjoyed that. Thank you so much for all your reviews. It means a lot that you like my story.

I hope that everyone has a lovely summer holiday whether with children or off school / work / Uni. Let's pray for sun, sun all the way!

Take care of yourselves.


	22. A sweet kiss

A/N: Usual disclaimer. If they belonged to me I'd be to busy to write about them ;-)

Huge thanks to **_Hils_** for making this readable. **_AniSparrow _**is currently sunning herself on her hols and I hope she has a marvellous time; Hils has very bravely stood in her editing shoes and corrected my mistakes. Any and all errors are mine!

Without these two stars (whose stories far surpass my own and everyone really should read!) I'd remain as ignorant of punctuation as I still appear to be!

Chapter 22

A sweet kiss

Nell slowed her pace right down, watching as Decker continued on seemingly oblivious to Nell's hesitance; he walked further away from her not seeming to notice nor care when the flame from her torch was no longer lighting his way. She realised then that something was definitely not right with Decker. An image of Jones climbing the rocks to the cave flashed into her mind and prompted her to turn around in the tunnel and run as quickly as she could the other way.

"OY!" Decker had finally realised and was heading after her at a quick run.

Nell put everything she had into her feet, knowing that now she was running in the right direction. He had been leading her further and further away from them and she really didn't want to find out why.

She could hear him pounding behind her; fear put adrenalin into her legs and she sped up skidding around a corner almost dropping the torch in the process. He was gaining on her; she could hear him, almost feel him, behind her. Black fear crawled into her skin and through her veins as she ran pounding down the dirt covered tunnels. The flame in her torch was flickering madly and hardly lit ten feet in front of her; but it wasn't what she could run into that terrified her but what was following her.

She ran down a long straight stretch of tunnel and almost ran straight into the wall as it suddenly veered sharply to the left. She skidded around and slid sideways, her feet going from under her as she was suddenly blinded by the light ahead of her.

"NELLl!" She heard her name but assumed it was Decker behind her and, ignoring the now burnt out torch, jumped to her feet, blinking against the bright light. Hands pulled at her shoulders and arms as she fought madly to get away from Decker.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She felt a hand griping her shoulder and she whipped her head around sinking her teeth into soft flesh before the hand was wrenched away.

"ARGH! Bloody hell, Nell! You bit me!" came a cry that she recognised instantly. She stopped struggling, her eyes growing accustomed to light and she saw Jack and Norrington trying to stop her struggles.

"Jack?" She backed away from them, unsure what she was seeing. Was it really them? Or were they something like Decker? Decker! She had forgotten him the moment she had seen Jack. She turned quickly to look behind her but saw only Bryant and Hock looking worriedly at her. She backed away further when Jack moved towards her, one hand lifted to touch her.

"Nell. It's all right." Norrington spoke softly watching her fear filled face carefully. "It's fine."

Nell looked wildly about her for signs of Decker but she couldn't see him anywhere. She looked back at Jack who was frowning at her, his hands at odd angles.

"Nell, what are you doing?" he asked the slur only just present.

"Jack? Is it you?" Her voice shook as she tried hard to decide whether she was truly safe or whether it was another trick; another evil part of this island. Was it really Jack in front of her?

He cocked his head to one side watching her, unwilling to approach her again in case she backed up even further. He could see she was spooked; but he'd have to wait until she accepted she was safe till he found out why. He stuck his left hand out at an odd angle; his other hand went to his hip.

"Nell, would it help if I told you that you sleep like the dead, but if you're on your back you snore; you're given to swearing when under pressure or if you think no-one can hear you and your feet smell when they get hot?"

It didn't occur to Nell then to blush or get angry at his words. He'd spoken the truth and while what he said was true, it was _the way_ he said which convinced her he was Jack. Relief filled her as it as it dawned on her she'd found them.

"Mother of God, thank goodness it's you!" she cried and launched herself at him. He wasn't expecting her reaction when she wound around him, practically climbing inside him. Her arms went round his neck, knocking his hat from his head, and her legs around his waist; he almost over balanced before taking a few steps back and hugging her just as tightly as she hugged him.

"It's all right now, lass." He whispered into her neck. "I've got you."

Nell's response was a body racking shudder and then noisy hot tears as she clung to him. Her legs slid down from around him till she was on tiptoes still, her head buried in his neck.

"Nell, Nell." He slid his hands around her back and patted her gently.

Nell eased herself away from him, blushing as she realised that the others were staring at her. The storm of tears had taken away some of the mind numbing fear she had felt; and the security of Jack's arms had eased the remaining fear.

"I'm so sorry." She hiccupped and wiped at her face with her hands; leaving dirty smear marks across her cheek.

"Nell, you can throw yourself at me anytime." Jack laughed; relief at finding her well made his slur more pronounced.

"Capt'n. Fank the Lord ye found us!" came a breathless voice from behind them. "I fell; I couldn't keep up with ye, lass. Ye ran as if the devil be behind ye!"

Nell gave a gasp as Decker came staggering into the light. His clothes looked dishevelled and he had clearly been running as his breath came in pants. She backed away from Jack sharply, her eyes on Decker; some of the fear back again.

"Nell?" Hock stepped forwards his hand on his dagger handle, the sword in his other hand slightly raised.

"I…." She looked at Decker. "I…"

"We met up in the tunnels, Capt'n." Decker suddenly stepped forwards towards Nell but was blocked by Bryant stepping quickly in front of her. "I'm sorry miss." Decker said quietly. "Ye were right all along… I was leading us the wrong way…" He shuddered and suddenly pitched to his knees as he covered his face with his hands. "I thought we be a goner." he admitted quietly. "I couldn't find ye all… I couldn't find no-one and then the Miss just appeared out of nowhere."

Nell peered round Bryant's arm at Decker. He was shaking slightly; Jack suddenly handed him a flask of rum and Decker took it gratefully; drinking from it long and deep before handing it back and getting to his feet. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and took a deep breath.

"And just what did you do to make Nell so jumpy?" asked Jack, sliding the flask of rum back into his britches pocket.

Jack was looking at Nell when he asked the question. Nell opened her mouth to tell him what had happened and suddenly found herself unwilling to say anything. When she thought about it now, with the four of them stood around her, it seemed trivial and silly. Her reason for her distrust of Decker had seemed overwhelming when they were alone, but now, with the relative safety of the four men they seemed small, fanciful and irrational. But even so, doubts lingered as she looked at the rough unkempt pirate who stood beside Jack.

"I fink I may 'ave frightened the young Miss by bein' too cheerful," Decker said astutely and smiled bitterly. "T'was not me intentions to frighten ye, lass, I was trying to make fings seem better than they was."

Nell stepped forwards away from Bryant, her eyes narrowed as she looked at Decker.

"You didn't need the light" she whispered and even to her own ears it sounded stupid and childish; but still she couldn't banish the doubts.

"Years of livin' on the Pearl and doin' night watches 'ave given me sharp eyes, Miss. I don't need the light to see that well." he said quietly but he kept his gaze on Nell's beads that were still wound around her left hand.

"We're wasting time" Norrington said quietly. "We still haven't found Knowles or Brown."

Decker looked up at the Commodore, surprise registering on his face at his words.

"They be gone too?" he asked and looked behind him at the tunnel that stretched into darkness.

"Aye," Jack said quietly, his black, watchful eyes still on Nell. She was watching Decker with a worried frown between her eyes; distrust written all over her face.

"Mister Bryant, take Nell back to the others and wait there for us," Jack said suddenly. "Mister Decker, you will remain with me."

Nell shook her head she didn't particularly want to go back with the others leaving Jack behind. "Let me come with you," she said quietly, looking at Jack carefully.

"Certainly not!" Norrington said firmly. "You will be much safer back with the others; we've already lost you once in these tunnels, and we don't want to lose you again.

"Go back with Mister Bryant, lass," Jack slurred, in agreement with Norrington. He was almost getting used to the way the Commodore jumped in, trying to take charge; he recognised that it was mostly subconscious that Norrington did this; years of being a commanding officer made him authoritative in most circumstances. Jack was quite prepared to let him get away with it when he could use it to his advantage; now was one of those advantages.

"But…" Nell started to argue; she wouldn't feel really safe anywhere on this island, but the safest she did feel was when she could see Jack.

"Don't argue, Nell," Norrington cut her off and indicated to Bryant to lead her back the way they had come. "We need to find Knowles and Brown and there's no telling what lies up these tunnels."

Nell bit her lip and nodded her head, turning to let Bryant take her arm. He led her back the way they had come. She looked back over her shoulder to see Jack and the others heading the other way. Decker was in front of Hock, but something still didn't sit right with her.

"Mister Bryant…"

"Joshua; please," he said quietly and his hand slid down her arm to catch her fingers till he was holding her hand.

"Joshua," Nell found herself blushing and was glad he didn't look at her. "I'm concerned about Mister Decker."

"I believe that Sparrow will watch him."

"He seemed…" she shrugged; her fingers curling around his larger warmer hand, glad of the security it gave her. "Different."

Bryant could hear the rest of the crew up ahead. He stopped drawing Nell to the side of the tunnels. He leant the torch against the wall, making sure the flame didn't go out.

"That's one of the reasons we wanted you back here," he said softly. She looked at him, surprised that they had stopped. He turned to face her and caught her other hand, moving her round to face him.

"What's the matter?" she asked and fear crept into her voice as her eyes darted about. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head and let go of her hands to grip her face gently.

"Nell." He stopped and took a deep breath; his brown eyes caught and held hers as he looked down at her. He tilted her face upwards slightly and, before Nell could even begin to wonder what he was doing, he kissed her gently, his lips soft and warm against her own. She went still, shock at his actions holding her immobile. He increased the pressure of his lips slightly, moving across her lips gently before he stepped back, his hands dropping from her face.

Nell gaped at him before her fingers went to her lips to touch them.

"Why did you…?" She faded out as he reached forwards and, gripping her hand, he pulled her to him again.

He let go of her hand and gripped her shoulders, pulling her up against him as once again his lips captured hers. His eyes closed as his mouth moved over hers, more demanding than before but still infinitely soft. Nell stared up at him as his lips moved over hers. She waited for the familiar feelings to course through her, waited for the sensations that Jack stirred in her every time he touched or kissed her.

Bryant's arms snaked around her back till she was pressed close to him as he kissed her. She frowned, feeling nothing from his kiss or his hold. She closed her eyes as her hands went to his waist. It was a sweet warm kiss and finally he lifted his head to look down at her. He leant his forehead against hers and sighed.

"It doesn't work does it?" he said softly.

Nell gripped his waist tighter, shrugging.

"You're sweet, Nell, but there was something….." He stopped not wanting to insult her.

"Missing?" she asked him quietly as she smiled at him.

"Yes." He sighed again. "It was a sweet kiss, Nell, and while I've never kissed my sister that way, it's how I'd imagine it feeling."

"I don't have a brother" Nell whispered quietly.

"I'd be honoured if I could fill that role in your life," he whispered back. "I want to protect you like a sister."

"I'd like that very much." Nell smiled and slid her arms around his waist to hug him close, resting her head on his chest.

He snaked his arms back around her and rocked her slightly as he listened with half an ear to the voices of the men waiting with the chests. He looked down at Nell's head, it felt right somehow, holding her close, but he realised there was nothing sexual in it. He'd thought there was, until he'd kissed her, but it had been sweet and that was all. It hadn't stirred his blood, only the realisation that Nell would be more precious to him as a sister.

"We'd best get back to them," he said reluctantly and pulled back slightly to look down at her before retrieving the torch.

Nell nodded and once again he took her hand as they moved forwards and around the corner to where the others were gathered around the chests, swords drawn ready for trouble. Several were pointed in their direction until they saw who it was.

"Miss Nell," Dwent beamed at her. "Ye rascal, gave us a scare ye did, disappearing like that."

"I scared myself, Mister Dwent." She smiled at him, but the shadows still haunted her eyes. She let go of Bryant's hand and stepped forwards to sit down with Dwent.

"Jack has gone on to find the others," she said to him, studiously avoiding looking at where De Mornay and Beaumont were sitting slumped on the floor.

"Jack is right behind you," came a slur from behind them. Nell looked around in surprise and grinned with relief when she saw Jack come swaggering into the light with Hock, Norrington and Decker behind them.

"You couldn't find them?" asked Bryant addressing Norrington.

"We found them," Norrington said; something in his tone of voice making Nell realise that they hadn't found them alive and well.

"They were just around the corner from where you were," Hock stated gruffly and crossed to where Dwent was leaning on the chest. "'Cept they were dead."

Nell looked over at Jack but his face was dark and unreadable as he looked at Bryant.

"Aye, dead." Jack agreed and turned his back on them to sway his way over to the middle tunnel.

"How?" asked Dwent curiously with a touch of anger.

"Lost their 'eads," Decker stated and scratched at his beard. "Literally. Couldn't find 'em; could only find their bodies."

Nell shuddered at the mental image and looked away from Decker. She was sure she could see his eyes gleaming in pleasure, as if he was getting some sort of sick pleasure either from their demise or the way they died.

"Thank you, Mister Decker," said Norrington dryly and crossed to stand beside Bryant. He looked down at his second in command, his eyebrows drawn together in a dark frown.

Jack clapped his hands together and indicated the middle tunnel with a circle of his wrist. "Come on then mates, we've a ship to be catching and these tunnels to be leaving as quickly as possible."

Nell got to her feet as a sudden thought came to her. "What about the others? What about Benjamin, Elizabeth and Will back at the pool?"

Everyone stopped as they looked at Jack for the answer.

"We concentrate on getting out of these caves and down to the correct bay for leaving this place, then a scouting party will return for the Turners and the boats." He looked across at Beaumont. "I'm thinking we can follow the river down and not have to come through the tunnels again…" He stopped as if he was thinking about it and then shook his head, sending his beads flying.

"Come on then, get your measly black guts moving!" he barked suddenly and without another word he crossed to De Mornay and, grabbing him by his collar, he dragged him to his feet. He thrust him forwards sharply and De Mornay only just managed to keep his feet as he was forced to walk through the tunnels.

Nell looked back at the tunnel they had come from. She sent a quick, silent prayer for the souls of Knowles and Brown, hoping to goodness that they didn't meet them again before leaving this island. She wasn't sure if her heart could stand the sight of headless crew members. Her fingers worked through her beads and she suddenly remembered what she had wanted to tell Jack.

She jumped to her feet and headed after him calling his name. He didn't stop, just slowed to allow her to catch up with him.

"Jack, I meant to say to you before but I forgot… on account of getting lost." She looked around her disconcerted to see Decker watching them both. She frowned and shook her head trying to rid herself of the cold feeling his eyes gave her.

"Well you're not lost now, lass, so what is it?" Jack pushed at De Mornay with the point of his sword to keep him moving.

"I think I get can the order back for my beads," she said hurrying along beside him, watching her feet carefully as the tunnel became more uneven as they seemed to climb upwards.

Jack looked sideways at her quickly before looking back at De Mornay stumbling half in the dark, the torch in Jack's other hand not doing much to light his way. "How do you figure that out, Nell?" he slurred, his voice devoid of emotion.

"I run the beads through my fingers as I pray. It's been disconcerting me every time I pray now because the beads don't feel right."

Jack stopped abruptly as her meaning sank in. "You can find the right order by praying through them?" He looked at her with wide eyes.

"I think so," She nodded doubtfully. "I don't know how long it'll take and it may not work, but I can try."

"Aye," he nodded at her and grinned, his gold teeth flashing in the torch light. "That you can. We'll stop outside these cursed caves and you can try then." He carried on walking catching up to where De Mornay had slumped to his knees, aware that Jack had stopped.

Jack hauled him to his feet, aware of the burning in his skin. He turned to where Decker was walking behind. "Mister Decker, help De Mornay please." Jack nodded him forward and watched unconcerned as Decker came forwards grumbling. Jack helped De Mornay slip his arm around Decker's shoulder and watched as Decker went forwards supporting the staggering De Mornay.

Jack looked ahead and, realising that De Mornay was of little use to them now the fever had taken hold of him properly, he called back for Hock and then looked at Nell. "Best get yourself back, Nell. Mister Bryant'll take good care of you I've no doubt." Jack dismissed her with a wave of one hand before he and Hock passed Decker and began leading the way.

Nell frowned after him, his manner was different somehow but she couldn't put her finger on it. A hand rested on her shoulder making her jump.

"My apologies, Nell." Bryant smiled at her as he came alongside her with Norrington.

"Just jumpy," she said, still frowning.

Norrington cleared his throat, opened his mouth and then shut it again, deciding against whatever he had been going to say. Bryant cast him a quick glance but Norrington was staring ahead, a small muscle working at the side of his jaw.

Nell sighed as they trudged on upwards through the rapidly climbing tunnels. Twice they had to stop to find the correct tunnel, but Nell had learned her lesson and stayed away from the other entrances, preferring to sit on the chests and watch as they searched for the correct tunnels. She kept her mind on the here and now; refusing to think about anything but getting out of the tunnels.

A/N: I've split this chapter into two as it really was huge. I had no idea just how huge till Hils let me know how many words I'd rambled through!

If you've made this far and you're still awake, thank you! I just hope the effort was worth it!

The next chapter is also posted; hope you like it….


	23. Am I mad?

A/N: Same disclaimer. Thanks again to Hils for making this resemble real writing. Here's the next chapter… hope you enjoy.

Chapter 23

Am I mad?

Nell didn't think the air had ever smelt as sweet as she stepped out of the gloomy cave into the blinding sunshine. It took awhile for her eyes to grow accustomed to the light but when she could finally look around her she could see that they had come out much higher than the waterfall. The only signs of it were the distant sounds of water crashing on the rocks far below. The sun was high in the sky and she was surprised that they had been in the tunnels for so long. She saw Jack looking upwards at the sky, obviously anxious to get things moving before nightfall. He turned and swaggered across to her, indicating her beads with his right hand.

"We'll make camp; have a bite to eat here. Try and work it out as quickly as you can," he said abruptly and turned from her to cross to the others organising the make-do camp area.

Nell blinked at his abrupt manner and looked around her. Norrington was watching quietly, his hands behind his back. She saw him watching her and he came over to her, having heard what Jack had said.

"Do you require any assistance, Nell?" he asked her quietly.

Nell shrugged, her eyes going back to where Jack was talking quietly to Hock. He felt her eyes on him and looked back at her. He tipped his hat at her sardonically and Nell felt herself blush to the roots of her hair, but she wasn't sure why.

"I don't think so, but thank you anyway," Nell said quietly and knelt on the floor. She slid the beads from her hands and laid them out on the floor. She undid the clasp on her necklace and let the beads slip onto the dusty ground again. She stared at them and, whispering prayers, she moved her fingers over the beads, her eyes searching the small characters carved onto the beads.

Ten minutes later she was getting frustrated. She couldn't work the order out at all and it was bothering her immensely. She sat back on her heels and ran both hands through her hair, letting out a growl. She tugged slightly on the plait in her hair wishing she could remember the small markings.

"Nell…" She looked up at Jack leaning forwards slightly, peering intently into her eyes. "Don't worry. It was done before; we'll do it again." He held out a bread roll to her and she took it with a mumbled thanks and began eating it quickly, not realising how hungry she was. She didn't give the roll a second glance as she looked down at her beads

"Close your eyes," Hock said suddenly, coming over to crouch in front of her.

"Sorry?" she frowned at him but he merely grinned at her.

"Close your eyes. You don't look at your beads when you're praying normally, don't look at them now. Close your eyes, or look at my incredibly handsome face… no wait, that'll distract you." He smirked at her, making her grin widely at him.

She looked up at Jack but he wasn't looking down at them; he was staring over their heads at where the ground rose sharply above the system of underground caves. He was squinting as he stared at the trees and bushes lining the ground that grew beside the river as it flowed lazily downwards to the waterfall further down.

"Jack?" Nell looked behind her at where he was squinting.

"Gold," he whispered. "I can see gold." He strode around them and both Nell and Hock got up to follow him. Several of the crew members also followed as the word 'gold' had spread amongst them.

"Look!" Norrington pointed towards where a gold object lay embedded in the middle of the river. It was tall and thin and immediately recognisable as a cross.

Nell crossed herself as she looked at the religious symbol standing in the water; wrapped around the arms of the cross were numerous rosaries, cross necklaces and even small statues of the Virgin Mary were propped on its arms.

"Bugger me!" Hock snorted.

"No thank you; I'd rather not," Jack replied lazily, a wicked grin on his face as he looked at the cross.

"How do we get that lot out?" asked Dwent, rubbing his hands together.

"Wade out to it and…" Jack cocked his head to one side evaluating how deep the water was.

"You don't," Nell replied firmly. "You leave it exactly where it is."

"Now Nell, love, don't go getting all religious on me now." Jack sighed heavily, wrists circling.

"I'm not," she said quietly. "You take that cross from the water and you kill us all."

"Now how do you work that out?" he asked, exasperation clear in his voice and his manner as he turned on his heel sharply, swaying as he stared at her; his head at an odd angle.

"That's what's making the water pure. Making it untouchable to whatever it is roaming this place," Nell said simply, her eyes on the cross still, despite Jack staring at her in an odd fashion.

"You think that's why nothing can touch us when we're in the water?" Jack asked doubtfully. "I thought you'd lost all faith?" His tone was slightly mocking.

Nell still didn't look at him as she moved around him to continue looking at the cross. "I don't doubt the power of the cross. Especially after that… thing in the cave," she whispered, her eyes taking in the form of one Virgin Mary holding a crying infant Jesus. It was beautifully carved and painted and she had no doubt it was worth a small fortune. "They must have tried… they must have known…" she frowned absently at Jack before she gave the cross one last glance; crossing herself quickly she walked around him and went back down the slope to where her beads still lay on the ground.

Jack frowned after her. He looked back at the cross and then at Hock who was also watching Nell a frown on his face.

"What say you, Mister Hock?" Jack asked him quietly, his fingers tugging at the braids hanging from his chin.

Hock shrugged and looked back at the cross. "I don't know, but I think she has a valid point," he said quietly. "We saw the effect the sign of the cross had on that thing and we know the water is safe… it might be the cross that has that effect; it might not."

Jack shrugged and grumbled his way back down to where Nell had knelt in front of her beads again.

"All right, missy, we'll do as you say; the cross stays put… do you have any idea how much that little lot is worth?" he griped at her in a slight whiny voice.

"A very wise pirate once told me that some things were not meant to be purloined. I think we just found one of those things." She didn't look up from her beads but her voice held a touch of humour.

"Now you're just trying to wheedle your way round me," he said, but some of his own good humour was back in his voice.

"Yes, I do believe I am. Is it working?" She looked up at him and grinned.

He grinned back down at her, flashing his gold teeth. "Just close your eyes and concentrate on working your pretty fingers over those beads or I'll blindfold you," he slurred and, turning, swaggered away across to the chests.

Nell closed her eyes and began working her fingers over the beads muttering her prayers over and over as she worked.

It seemed like hours to Nell but finally she was satisfied that she had the correct order re-strung on the necklace. She played the beads through her fingers; eyes closed mumbling the words until she worked her way through the beads and back to the start.

"This is it," she said opening her eyes and gasping when she came face to face with Jack. At one point, after she'd threaded the last bead and shut her eyes again, he'd crossed to her and sat down Indian style, his flask of rum in one hand, and his pistol in the other.

"You're sure?" he asked and shook his head at her. "No, don't answer that, I know you know you're sure." He set the flask back into still slightly damp coat and then held his hand out for the beads.

"Jack?" She passed them over, biting her lip.

"Hmmn?" He was looking through the beads at the order of the symbols. He drew the map from his britches and unrolled it using his pistol to help hold it down. When she didn't reply, he looked up at her.

"Can we copy the symbols onto the map?" she asked, trying to sound innocent.

"I intend to," he said and looked back down at the map before suddenly looking back at her, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Why?" he murmured, wincing as he could see the reason quite plainly on her face. "You want to leave these on the cross, don't you Nell?" he sighed and rubbed his fingers over his eyes before looking at her.

Nell shrugged and frowned down at the beads in his hand. She had a very strong feeling that it was something she should do, as if it was expected of her.

"They are yours!" he said carefully and half turned towards where Bryant was stood with the others watching them. "I'm thinking that now's a good time to find yourself another quill substitute, Mister Bryant. I'll translate and you can mark them on the map. Miss Nell wants to leave a present for the island and who am I to stop her?"

Decker snorted as Bryant moved off to find a suitable branch to whittle into shape.

"Problem, Mister Decker?" Jack slurred.

"Seems to me we've left enough presents for this cursed place in bodies. I say we take the cross and all its little bits for ourselves!" he grunted, sending Nell a venomous look.

"Well then; it's just as well, for Nell, that I'm Captain and you're not," Jack drawled slowly, still not looking at the man.

Decker grumbled and ambled off back up towards where the cross stood in the river.

"Watch him please, Mister Hock. No-one goes into that water," Jack murmured and Hock nodded, walking after Decker, dagger in hand.

Bryant returned with a sharp stick and a leaf holding numerous berries.

"Right then." Jack clapped his hands together before taking the beads and thumbing through them. "West, West South; I'm assuming that's southwest as there is no sign for that, East, South East, same again," Jack frowned. "Spring, summer, five, nine, bloody hell it's been along time since I read this kind of stuff… Blossom, no wait…Plum Blossom!"

Nell gave up listening to Jack ramble through the beads. She got up and crossed to perch on the chests, her mind on the cross in the water. It was such an odd thing to find, but then the monks may have tried their hardest to exorcise the place. She wondered how many had died and what they had seen before they decided to make the water safe. She wondered why they had chosen the water and not an area of ground. It must have been some sort of ritual they had used…. She looked around her and decided to go and have another look at the cross. She stood up and left the group; unaware when Jack nodded at Norrington to follow her.

She climbed the small incline to where the river was narrowest and stared out at the cross. Decker was standing casting stones into the water, a dark frown on his face. Hock was perched on a rock, watchful for Decker but also for anything else that might happen.

Nell crossed to sit beside Hock. She drew her knees up to her chest as she stared at the cross. "I think they try to help us," she said finally.

Hock didn't reply; he just shot her a puzzled glance before looking around him again.

"I think the monks try to warn us, not kill us," she elaborated quietly.

Decker must have heard her words because he turned to her a sneer on his face. "Are you insane?" he snorted. "You bloody 'eard it yerself before the Capt'n knocked you cold… that bloody red-coat, 'e 'eard it too!" He spat on the ground. "They want to 'urt us all right."

Nell shrugged and moved to go but Hock caught her arm and pulled her back. "Why do you think that, Miss?" he asked her, sending Decker a dark glare.

"They didn't say they were going to kill us, they were saying what happens here, what happened to them." She lowered her gaze to her knees as she remembered quite clearly what they had chanted until Jack had knocked her out.

"So how do you reckon they are trying to warn us?" he asked quietly.

"They put that cross there for a reason," she said softly. "I don't know why they chose the water and not the ground… unless…" she shrugged. "Maybe the evil here is too great to be contained, but the water? It flows right down to the sea…" She faded out.

Hock shrugged he looked past her to where Norrington was stood quietly, hands behind his back.

"I think ye be mad, Miss," Decker snorted and looked out again at the cross in the water. "It all be cursed 'ere, no monks trying to 'elp us. Didn't 'elp Jones nor Spade." He picked up a larger stone and threw it angrily towards the cross, it missed by several feet splashing into the water. "Nor did it 'elp those poor buggers in the tunnel." His voice dropped and he looked back over at Nell "Ye didn't see them… didn't see Spade…" He turned to face Nell properly but didn't move any closer "They ate 'im alive, Miss. Hundreds of them all swarmin' around 'im and 'im screamin'. I aign't never 'eard a man scream like that before. But the screamin' stopped pretty quick and when it did," he stepped closer to her his face twisted darkly, "aign't nothin' left but bones."

"That's enough." Hock shot out; stepping down from the rock "You're scarin' the Miss."

Decker shot him an angry look and spat on the ground. "So I should be," he hissed. "You saw 'im… in the tunnels. 'Eads 'acked off. Not cleanly like a sword. No; twisted off, blood splattered everywhere." He turned away from them mumbling, his hands twisting.

Nell felt sick at his words, she didn't want to be thinking about any of it; she just wanted to get off this island.

"Mister Decker that's enough!" Norrington snapped.

"But 'ave ye 'eard the latest?" Decker demanded angrily. "Reckons this place be paradise, she do!"

"I don't!" Nell shot back at him equally angrily.

"Reckons the monks be on our side… well I didn't see them stopping those bloody things eating Spade and I certainly didn't see them stop Brown from losing 'is 'ead!" he all but bellowed at her.

"All right!" Norrington shook his head at Decker. "You may have a point Mister Decker, but please don't talk that way to the Miss."

"Why not?" Decker growled at the Commodore. "Do you think they are protecting us?" he demanded. "Do you?" he demanded again when Norrington kept quiet.

"Well…" Norrington shrugged. "That's entirely besides the point, Mister Decker. I was asking you to refrain from speaking this way. Now I'm telling you!"

"And who the 'ell are you telling me what to do?" Decker cursed "You aign't me Capt'n, you be nothing but a filthy red-coat. Ye'll betray us the moment ye get yerself a ship won't ye?" taunted Decker angrily.

"Shut up!" Hock stepped forward angrily "I'm first mate here and that means you'll do as I say! Now shut up and stop your whining or I'll shut you up myself."

Decker bristled angrily, his face twisted into dark hatred as he looked between Norrington and Hock. "Stickin' up fer 'im? Yer takin' it up the arse from 'im!" he taunted Hock "Yer his girly aign't ya? Do ye like 'aving a red-coat in yer?"

Hock gave a growl of anger and punched Decker hard sending him backwards into the river. He staggered to his feet; Hock stood with his fists clenched his face twisted in fury watching as Decker swayed slightly water dripping from him.

"Yer mad the lot of ye!" Decker wiped his hand across his face, smearing blood across his cheek from his split lip. "And 'er be the worst. It's all 'cause of 'er we're in this mess." He pointed to Nell who stared at him wide-eyed at the way things had exploded so quickly.

"Miss Nell has nothing to do with this." Norrington spoke calmly, completely unruffled by the earlier taunting from Decker.

"Yeah… well she should 'ave stayed in that bloody convent if ye ask me!" he hissed fists clenched at his sides as he glared at them "We aign't getting of this cursed place and it's all her fault; stupid bloody whore!" he spat on the ground.

"Bloody shut up!" Hock lifted his sword, angrier than Nell had ever seen him. "One more word from that foul mouth of yours and you'll be walking this place minus your soul!" he growled the words at Decker though clenched teeth.

Nell felt her heart sped up; she hadn't meant this to happen. Decker was glaring at her and the strange gleam in his eyes frightened her. He was insane that much was clear, the island had been too much for him and his mind had broken, probably in the tunnels.

"Please just stop this." Nell said her voice wavering slightly, unwilling to see any more bloodshed.

Decker turned away from them to glare out at the cross. He suddenly stepped forwards towards it and Hock switched to his pistol, raising it to aim at the back of Decker's head.

"Step out of the water, Decker!" Hock ordered. "Capt'n don't want anyone in there."

Decker stopped and turned around, glaring at Hock, before he stepped closer to Nell.

"You want this to stop?" he glared at her. "It aign't goin' to stop, not till we're all dead and those bloody monks of yours will be laughin'".

Nell lifted her chin, refusing to show her fear of him or his words.

"Mister Decker, last chance!" Norrington stepped forwards till he was beside Hock, his own pistol ready in his hand.

"Well someone got ta tell the Miss she's mad. Wants to bloody put 'er beads on the cross!" he shook his head again and began muttering as he turned away to wander down towards where the others were camped.

Hock turned, not putting his pistol down till Decker had disappeared down through the bushes. "He's mad if you ask me," Hock said bitterly and without another word strode back to the rock he'd been perching on. He sat down, refusing to look at either Norrington or Nell.

Nell felt awkward as she stood there beside Norrington. She saw him put his own pistol away in the waistband of his britches out of the corner of her eye.

"I think it might be best Nell, if you don't say anything about your theory to the rest of the crew," Norrington said slowly "I don't think it'll go down well."

"Do you think I'm mad?" Nell asked him, still not looking at him.

"No," he shook his head chuckling softly. "Something is protecting the water and the cross makes sense."

"No." Nell shook her head and turned to look up at him. "I meant about leaving the rosary here."

Norrington looked down at her sideways, a muscle worked in his jaw before he grinned at her. "No." He stepped closer to her, turning to face her. "I don't think you're mad at all, Nell. I'm not certain that I hold with your theory on the monks but that doesn't mean I think you're mad for suggesting it."

Nell nodded at him and then shook her head just as suddenly. "Neither do I really, it was just a thought…" she frowned, her eyes going to the cross in the water. "But it seems so odd that they put the cross there. They must have tried to exorcise the island and failed. But why choose to place the cross in the water, why not on the land, why at all? What purpose does it serve?"

"Nell! Nell," Norrington caught her chin in his fingers and turned her head to look at him. "Stop thinking so much." He grinned at her. "It'll serve no purpose except to get you frustrated."

Nell frowned at him and then shrugged, his fingers slipped from her chin as he looked over the river to the cross. The sunlight made it glint, turning the water around it a golden colour.

"The whole thing doesn't make any sense though!" she insisted. "We had trouble getting onto the island didn't we?" she demanded, making him look back at her. He nodded, his eyebrows drawn together.

"Beaumont stated that he lost a lot of men trying to get onto this island… how many did the monks lose? Why continue to try when it proved harder than say one of the other islands? What was special about this place to send a hundred monks here in the first place?"

"Nell!" Norrington sucked in his breath in frustration. "Stop it! What difference does it make now anyway?"

"I think they were sent here for a reason," she continued, ignoring his words. "I think they were sent to try and contain whatever haunts this place and they succeeded but only up to a point."

"Nell, don't…" Norrington took her shoulders but she pulled away from his grasp, her own thoughts swarming around her brain as she began to pace in front of him.

"They were sent to make sure that whatever was on here couldn't leave this island and the only way they could do that was to place the cross where it would protect the water and thus the water that flowed into the sea. Remove that cross and the protection leaves the island." She shook her head as another thought struck her "Unless they brought here whatever it is… maybe it wasn't here until they brought it. Maybe their purpose was to bring the evil and contain it here." Nell was thinking feverishly now, pacing back and forth as the words spilled from her. She chewed on her thumbnail as thoughts ran through her mind. "But then again maybe I _am_ completely round the maypole and none of this is happening except in my imagination."

Norrington caught her shoulders and shook her roughly. "STOP IT!" he ordered firmly and Nell instantly obeyed, blinking up at him as her thoughts cleared.

Norrington saw Hock stand up, but he looked up at him over Nell and shook his head sharply before looking back at Nell.

"Nell, this is pointless." His voice was firm and authoritative. He spoke to her as if he was speaking to one of his officers. She blinked up at him and he saw the confusion clear slowly from her eyes. He kept firm hold of her shoulders waiting, watching her carefully.

"I…" Nell blinked again, her eyes dropping to where his shirt opened at the base of his throat. She shook her head, frightened by the way her mind has turned in circles until she wasn't sure what was what anymore.

"Listen to me," he said firmly. "It makes no difference why they came here; it makes no difference at all. We have one purpose here and that is to leave this island alive."

"I'm not mad then?" She laughed shakily, bringing her hands up to hold his forearms. His skin was warm and hard under her touch and his solid presence settled her.

"No Nell, you're not mad," he said more softly, although his stance was still military. "You're trying to justify what's happening but you can't and you may never be able to. You're going to have to accept what you see here and move past it. You may never find a reason for this happening. Some things don't have a reason; they just are."

"You know don't you?" she whispered, lifting her gaze to meet his eyes.

"Yes, I know," he said and his body relaxed, his hands eased their grip on her but he didn't let go. "I can't count the number of times I woke in a sweat after fighting the skeletal pirates of the _Pearl_. I'd never encountered anything like it before. When we climbed aboard the _Pearl_ and saw them… I almost turned and jumped straight back into the sea." He swallowed and Nell saw that the memory still lived with him "But in order to survive I had to go forward, in order for my men to survive I had to lead the command. I spent months after, with Mister Bryant, trying to find the answer to what we'd seen. But there was no answer. We just had to accept the fact that the curse on the gold had existed, and that we really had seen things that just weren't probable." He stopped and lifting one hand cupped her cheek gently.

"You're going to have to find a way to accept all this Nell. Trying to work it out, trying to explain it isn't going to help, because even if you do hit on the correct explanation to what's happening on this island, it isn't going to alter the fact you're seeing things that shouldn't happen outside of a nightmare." He sighed. "You're going to have to suspend all your previous beliefs of what's possible and what's not. You're going to have to accept that ghosts do exist, that the dead can walk again. You've seen it and you'll never be the same again, but you are going to _have_ to accept it to retain your sanity."

"But I don't know how," she whispered quietly.

"Stop thinking about it," he replied. "Stop trying to find out why these things are and just accept it. Instead of thinking why is this happening? Think; alright so this is happening but I'm not going to let it take me over." He grinned then. "You're strong Nell, your character is strong. You can do this. Shrug it off, don't think about it and for goodness sake don't examine it any more. If you start to find yourself thinking about it, make yourself stop, think about something else."

Nell took a deep breath and smiled at him, leaning into his touch on her cheek slightly.

"If only…"

He silenced her by pressing his thumb gently over her lips. "There's no point on dwelling on 'If only' either. It won't do any good; you can't change things no matter how much you may want to. You can only go forwards from here."

Nell nodded her head displacing his hold on her cheek. He lowered his hands away from her and clasped them behind his back, his eyes still watchful.

"Thank you," she said suddenly. "Thank you for kicking me back into line." She tried to grin at him, but it was shaky at best.

"My pleasure," he returned and grinned, the corners of his mouth quirking up.

"I'm sorry I lost it there." She took a deep breath and lifted her chin determinedly. She wouldn't let herself get so out of hand again. She had to accept what was happening and concentrate on leaving here alive with them. After all, survival was the only thing that mattered.

"Don't be sorry, Nell," he grinned again. "I'd be rather surprised and not a little disturbed if you took all that was happening with a grin on your face. In fact…" he stopped talking and looked up to see Jack coming up behind her.

Nell saw his attention was directed behind her and she turned to look. Jack didn't smile as he came over to them he just held out his hand to Nell, the beads resting on his palm. Nell looked at them and then up at Norrington in question.

"Nell, you have to make that decision." Norrington shook his head at her. "Don't start second guessing yourself either. If you feel, in here," he touched his chest, "that it needs to be done then do it and don't listen to anyone else. Just don't dwell on it any more."

"And don't mention it to the crew." She grinned at him and took the beads from Jack with a quiet thanks. Jack still didn't speak and Nell looked at him in question. He shrugged at her and cocked his head to one side.

"Far be it for me to disagree with the Commodore," he slurred. "Although having said that, I'm not even certain what I'd be disagreeing with, on account of not knowing what you've been talking about." He grinned slyly at her and Nell felt her stomach twist with an emotion that wasn't strictly related to loving him. He was so wickedly handsome that sometimes he took Nell's breath away.

"Having said that, Nell darlin'," he slung his arm around her shoulders and drew her away from Norrington to the edge of the water, "I'm not knowing how deep the water is and as of yet, I haven't had the opportunity to teach you to swim, something that will be remedied once we're back aboard the Pearl." He took a deep breath, one hand circling as he spoke.

"Teach me? You'll teach me to swim?" She looked at him in sudden excitement. "In the sea?" A shiver went through her as he looked sideways at her.

"Well I'm thinking that swimming on land might be a trifle hard even for me," he deadpanned before rolling his eyes and looking back out at the cross.

"That's not quite what I meant…" Nell flushed before looking down at the beads. He squeezed her shoulder gently and began talking again, his hand dancing gracefully.

"What all this is leading to is the fact that you could find yourself half way out and unable to get to the cross. I can swim; therefore I propose we do one of two things. I take the cross for you or we go together and if it gets too deep I'll keep going and you can watch!"

"All right." She nodded in agreement.

"All right what?" he asked, cocking his head to one side, lifting his eyebrow in question. "Which is it to be?"

"Oh. We go together," she replied. "Are you sure we don't need them anymore?"

"I have it under good authority," he nodded and then frowned. "Well, good perhaps isn't quite the correct word, but I'm certain we don't need them." he took a deep breath. "But, and you have to think about this seriously Nell, are you, in fact, ready to give them up or are you not?"

Nell looked at him and then down at her beads. She knew she still prayed despite her misgivings towards her faith. It had been such an integral part of her life for so long. Would she miss them? Would it matter if she no longer had them in her hands?

Jack watched her silently, the indecision clear on her face. He scratched at his chin before tugging on the braids that hung there. "I can get you another rosary," he said quietly, his arm still across her shoulders. "Next port we stop at I can get you one. But it wouldn't be the same, you're used to feeling the carvings; you said they didn't feel right when you ran them through your fingers; would you use one that was smooth? Would it feel right?"

Nell looked at him and shrugged. "I honestly don't know," she replied. "I just know I want to leave them here."

"All right, decision made then." He grinned at her. "Just don't ask me to come and get them back again if you change your mind in a couple of weeks."

Nell snorted in a very unladylike like fashion. "I'm never coming here again."

"Agreed." He laughed and slipped his arm away from her to take her hand. "Come on then lass, time's wasting."

A/N: Well… hope you enjoyed that enough to review ;-) begs shamelessly.


	24. Me Pirate, You Red Coat

A/N: Many, many, many thanks to Hils for checking this and thanks to both AniSparrow and Hils for being an inspiration.

Hope you all like this….

Chapter 23

Me Pirate, You Red Coat

"Take your waistcoat off, Nell," Jack said as he shrugged out of his topcoat.

Nell looked down at where she was still wearing his waistcoat. She slid the beads into her britches pocket, and began to undo the buttons until she could slide the waistcoat down her arms. Norrington helped her out of the garment, and then stood there holding it as she took Jack's hand again, and they began to wade through the water.

It deepened considerably halfway out and Nell gasped as the water reached her waist. She lifted her arms to help her wade through, glad that Jack still held tightly to her hand. She could feel the pull of the current tugging at her legs; she suddenly remembered the green reed like things that had fixed themselves to her leg; taking a deep breath, she refused to think about that now. She was certain the faith of the monks had protected the river; she had to make sure her own faith protected them now.

"Do you want to turn back, Nell?" Jack asked her, as the water deepened again to just below her breasts.

"No," she said. "Not unless I can't touch the bottom…"

"Well, not one to be making you feel awkward, but I'm getting a lovely view here," he chuckled, his eyes on her breasts. Nell looked down and blushed to see that, not only had the water made her shirt transparent again, but her body was reacting to the cold water.

"Just as well this water is cold as sin, else I'd be having trouble!" He looked sideways at her, but only chuckled when his meaning went right over her head.

Nell opened her mouth to say something and let out a gasp as her foot went out from under her as it found a hole. He caught her before she could go under and she clutched at his arms, gasping.

"I'm thinking that this is as far as you should go, Nell." Jack's voice was slurred but his face was serious. "I'm not wanting to take you back half drowned."

"I'm fine!" Nell found her feet and let go of his arms. He shrugged and caught her hand again, clutching tightly.

"Whatever you say," he murmured, and once again they set off. He was surprised when the water didn't get any deeper as they neared the cross; if anything it seemed to get shallower. Finally they were in front of the cross, both of them looking at it reverently, but for completely different reasons.

"Ah, Nell," Jack sighed, reaching out a hand and tracing it over the face of the Virgin Mary. "It is a shame."

"It is beautiful," Nell replied breathlessly and, crossing herself, whispered a quick prayer to Mary.

"It is worth a fortune!" he corrected her, shaking his head when he found his hand almost starting to cross himself. What was he thinking of? He had no need of rituals like that. He looked down at his hand and swayed slightly as the current almost took him off his feet. Nell tightened her grip on his other hand when she felt him slip. She looked at him in alarm, but he righted himself with a laugh and a wave of his other hand.

"Go on then, Nell luv. Although it's not far now, I'd rather not loiter around longer than necessary."

Nell nodded and carefully took the beads from her pocket. The current pulled at the strands in her hand, but she lifted it free of the water and stepped closer. She reached out and hesitated slightly before wrapping the gold cross and its beads around one of the arms. She whispered one last prayer and crossed herself before stepping back.

"There," she said and looked at him. "Thank you."

Jack looked at her and grinned widely, but it didn't reach his eyes which remained blank.

"Nothing to worry about, luv." He looked down at the water and back up at her. "Let's be getting back."

"You were right, you know," she said carefully as they began to wade back.

"Of course!" he replied and then frowned. "Which particular occasion of my being right are you referring to?"

"When you told me not to be so hasty about giving up my faith," she replied, ignoring his arrogance.

"I said that?" He looked doubtful but then shrugged. "Well, yes, I was right then wasn't I?" he grinned again.

Nell didn't reply, just nodded, as they made their way out of the water. Norrington handed her the waistcoat, his eyes averted, as Nell blushed and put it on quickly.

Jack clapped his hands together and Nell suddenly realised that most of the crew had been stood watching. She blushed even further when she saw Decker watching her with a look of scorn etched clearly onto his face.

"Let's be moving on then, men!" Jack swaggered away from the river's edge, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he was streaming wet. He took his coat from Hock and slipped into it, making sure his sword and pistol were safely back in their places at his waist.

Nell looked down at herself as the water dripped from her to the ground. She shivered slightly despite the heat of the sun. She turned to where Norrington had retrieved his still slightly damp topcoat and was folding it to carry it.

"Could I wear your coat again, please?" she asked him.

Norrington looked momentarily surprised before holding it out opened for her to slip into. She thanked him as she pulled it around her. It was larger and longer than Jack's and she was able to hug herself in really tightly. Like Jack's it had a masculine smell that made her feel slightly more safe and secure.

Nell resolutely kept her eyes on the ground at her feet as she walked; it occurred to her that even when they found the correct bay they still wouldn't be safe. They would still need to send a party around the coves to fetch the boots and another party to fetch the Turners and the remaining crew at the pool. The thought almost sent her to her knees in despair; she stopped short on the path, her breathing coming quicker. She bit her lip, determined that she wouldn't give in to the cold fear that seemed to have taken up permanent residence at the edges of her mind, just waiting for times like these to completely undo her. She took several deep breaths unaware that Bryant had stopped by her and was saying something to her. She clenched her hands into fists and looked up. She would not collapse now. She would not give in.

"Nell?"

Her head snapped around as she felt Bryant place his hand on her shoulder. He was frowning at her and she became aware he had been asking her something. Out of her peripheral vision she saw Norrington come forwards and it gave her the reminder she needed. She flashed a smile at Bryant and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry." She started to walk forwards again catching up with Dwent, who had stopped further forwards, aware that Nell was no longer right behind him. She would give no reasons for stopping if she was asked, but she didn't see Norrington stop Bryant from pursuing her. She smiled at Dwent who nodded his head and, turning, indicated to the others ahead that everything was fine.

She kept her head up this time, concentrating on the feel of the sun on her skin and how good it felt. She watched the birds flitting through the trees overhead; brightly coloured birds that were truly beautiful. She could almost kid herself that this was paradise and that there was nothing evil lurking in the darkness.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Jack didn't want to stop till he saw the sand of the bay. He had used Nell's beads and the knowledge Beaumont had relayed about how to read the map and he was fairly certain on the direction they were going. He could hear the crew behind him as they lugged the three chests between them. They were heavy and he knew that they would have to stop frequently for water in order stop themselves from dehydrating, but even so he preferred if they could keep the stops to a bare minimum. The end was in sight, but Jack knew better than to celebrate triumph too early. He knew that Nell was starting to really struggle; he knew that Decker was now officially three sheets to the wind and De Mornay wouldn't make it off the island alive. Decker was all but carrying De Mornay, and it was only the knowledge that Beaumont would still be useful if De Mornay was with them, that prevented Jack from putting a shot through De Mornay's head and leaving him on the ground to rot. Actually, he might not even waste a shot; just leave him on the ground.

He heard a commotion behind him and turned, hand going to his pistol as he craned his neck round the crew members to see what was up. He could see Nell had come to a halt, staring at the ground, and he briefly wondered what she'd seen… hopefully not more ants. He watched narrowed eyed as Bryant approached her and obviously got no reply from her; he saw Bryant touch her and Nell suddenly straightened and smiled falsely at him before continuing to walk. Jack sighed and watched as she smiled once more at Dwent and looked upwards slightly as she continued. He shook his head sending his many beads swinging around his face; he turned on his heel and sticking one hand forwards indicated to Hock that they could carry on. He kept his sword in his other hand as he walked. The undergrowth wasn't as heavy here and they could make their way easily without too much cutting back of the bushes and plants, but even so, they seem to be walking for hours.

His thoughts went back to Nell and he took his flask of rum from his pocket. He tipped it up and then pulled a face in disgust when he remembered that Decker had almost drained it in the tunnels. He stuffed it back into his pocket and called forwards to Hock.

"Is there any rum there, Mister Hock?" Hock didn't turn, just rooted around in his pockets before bringing out a small flask. He stopped momentarily, half turning to hold it out to Jack.

"Here you go, Capt'n," Hock said and carried on the moment Jack took the flask.

"Thanking you kindly," Jack called and, lifting it to his lips, took a healthy swig from the flask. He regarded the flask and took another swig.

"You're welcome," came the reply "Capt'n…. up ahead!"

Jack caught up with Hock, pocketing his flask, as he looked ahead of them. The bay was in front of them, but in order to reach it they had to cross a section of water that was fast flowing, wide and deep. He reckoned it had to be an offshoot of the one they had just left, but it must have broken away further up than they had reached.

"No bridge?" Jack looked back at Beaumont, who was dragging behind, with Coales using his sword to move him along.

"There was…" Beaumont came forwards and looked up and down the stream, which was more like a small river than a stream. "It must have gone. I don't know…" he frowned, taking a deep breath. He knew that infection had worked itself into his blood from the wounds on his hands; he could feel it burning through him. He heard the soft, rasping breaths of Tristan behind him and hot anger flowed through him. This wasn't the way it was supposed to finish. He turned slightly and took in the flushed, fever stricken face of Tristan. A stab of pain and regret flooded through him. Tristan lifted his head and his feverish eyes met Beaumont; it was almost like an unspoken message passed between them. Beaumont swallowed, recognising that Tristan didn't have much left in him. He'd been with him for nearly twenty years now. Twenty years they'd fought side by side, lived and planned side by side. Beaumont would make sure that they died side by side, and that they'd take as many as they could with them.

"It's not that deep," he grated out finally, turning back to Jack. "We only used the bridge to keep the chests dry."

Jack looked at him but said nothing as the last of their group came to a halt. They stood in a half circle looking at the bay ahead of them. Jack looked at where Nell was standing. She was almost swamped in Norrington's coat and it suddenly struck him that she'd lost weight during the time they'd been on the island. Dark circles lined her eyes and her cheeks were slightly sunken with more than just lack of food. Guilt washed through him, an emotion he was not used to and disliked feeling; especially now when he needed to keep it together for all their sakes.

"How deep?" he turned on Beaumont, waving a hand in circles at the water behind him.

"Chest deep on me," Beaumont replied. "Helen won't touch the bottom." He sank to his knees unable to stand any longer.

Jack looked back at the water. That wouldn't really be a problem, all they had to do was help her across; it was getting the chests across without them getting wet that bothered Jack.

"Are you sure it was here?" Norrington asked, surging forwards to stand over Beaumont. "This is definitely the correct bay?"

"By the map, we're in the right place," Jack answered for him. "I'm taking it, of course, that the map is correct?" He looked down at Beaumont.

Beaumont nodded; his body was shaking with effort. He could feel the fever racing through him, and he knew he had to keep it together long enough to see the finish.

"We've got four hours or so till sundown," Hock said quietly. "We can't rig a bridge but we could rig up a pulley of sorts." He indicated the rope that they had brought with them.

Jack nodded as he pulled at the beads hanging from his chin. "I'm thinking you've got a plan there, Mister Hock."

Nell sat Indian style on the floor, as she waited to see what would happen. Dwent held out a flask to her and she looked up at him.

"Tis water, Miss," he grinned. "No rum left I'm afeared to say!"

Nell took the flask with a grin. "Thank you, Mister Dwent. Although, I find myself thirsty enough to drink even rum if need be."

The sight of the bay had filled Nell with renewed hope and vigour. They were one step closer to leaving the island for good. She sipped at the water, careful not to drink it all, before handing it back to Dwent with a smile. She looked back at the water and shivered despite Norrington's heavy coat around her.

"Nell," Jack came to stand over her. "Time to move on, lass."

Nell nodded and took his outstretched hand, letting him pull her to her feet. "Ready whenever you are, Jack," she said quietly, her eyes on the water.

"Looks fast flowin' ter me," Dwent muttered as he stood looking down into the water.

Nell stretched and then slid out of Norrington's coat, intent on trying to keep it as dry as possible for the other side. She stood to one side as she folded the coat carefully. A rustling behind her caught her attention; her heartbeat sped up as she turned. Her eyes scanned the bushes lining the bank, her heart hammering in her chest. A flash of brown caught her eye towards the edge of the water, higher up stream. She saw, without a doubt, the shadowy form of a monk moving through the bushes. Nell gave a gasp, fear spearing through her chest, as the monk turned to look directly at her. She could make out no facial features in the blackness that filled his hood, but she was certain it was looking at her. She stumbled backwards sharply, standing on someone's feet.

"Miss?" Coales caught her arms and pushed her off his feet. "Miss Nell?"

"There!" She pointed, her eyes still on the form of the monk.

"I see it!" Coales gasped and she was roughly pushed to one side as he drew his pistol. The monk moved and was gone instantly; but Coales still let a shot fire into the bushes, sending birds screaming into the sky.

Commotion followed and Nell felt herself being dragged backwards into the middle of a circle of men; all facing outwards as they scanned the area for more of the ghostly apparitions.

"Bows and arrows against the lightning," came a hushed voice from behind her. She looked round and saw De Mornay hunched on the ground awkwardly. His face was flushed as he looked up at her and once again she saw the madness clearly in his glassy eyes. She looked away from him quickly; she knew he was right, but she was unwilling to face the implications.

"I can't see anything except these cursed plants," Hock spat angrily, slapping his pistol against his thigh.

"It's gone and so, I think, should we be," Jack slurred. The group dispersed around him and Nell was left facing the river. She turned to look where the monk had been, but there was no sign of it now. She looked back at the water as an idea formed in her tired brain.

"Maybe it was telling us the water is dangerous," she whispered, half to herself, as she looked down at the rushing water.

"Eh?" Jack looked at her in confusion. "What did you say?" he frowned at her.

Norrington stepped up sharply, his worried gaze on Nell. "Nell, I really don't think that's what they are doing."

"Then what are they doing?" she asked him, ignoring Jack as he swayed in front of her, confusion clear on his face.

Norrington shrugged, unable to answer her.

"Oh this is bloody bollocks!" swore Decker suddenly. He shook his fist at Nell advancing on her angrily. "Ya stupid bitch," he spat. "Bloody right round the maypole, ain't ya?"

Jack turned on him angrily, but he stepped smartly out of Jack's reach and headed towards the water.

"I'll show ya, ya stupid cow, there's nothing good about 'em monks!" He was shouting now as he scrambled down the bank, splashing into the water. He turned, and glared back up at them.

"See? What's dangerous about this?" He walked backwards away from the bank, the water getting deeper, until it reached his waist. He lifted his arms wide and laughed nastily at her "What yer finkin' now eh, Missie? Not so bloody smart are yer?"

Nell felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as she watched him with frightened eyes.

"What's he talking about, Nell?" Jack demanded. "What's going on?" He looked down at where Decker was splashing madly, sending water flying upwards towards them. "Nell, I really think that maybe…"

Whatever Jack had been about to say was abruptly cut off by a sudden scream of pain. Turning towards the water, they saw Decker begin writhing in the water in obvious terror and agony.

"What…" Hock stepped forwards intent on going to drag Decker out, but before he could even step into the water, Jack had recognised what was happening and launched himself at Hock, pulling him backwards.

Nell stared in horror as Decker fell backwards; the water looked as if it was boiling around him as he thrashed and screamed in agony. The water was rapidly turning red as he struggled to gain his footing.

"What's happening?" she cried out, as she saw what looked like hundreds of fish all swarming around him, some clearly attached to his face and hands as he flailed around uselessly. Hands caught at her and tried to turn her away, but she dragged herself free, watching in horror as Decker was dragged below the surface. Seconds passed and the water stopped its churning; the blood was swept down stream until the water was once more innocent looking.

Nell blinked down at the water, unable to comprehend what she had just seen. She didn't fight it when hands once more caught at her arms and turned her around. Jack looked down at her as she shivered in his hold.

"Piranhas," he said quietly. "Obviously ones that prefer meat to plants." His voice was raw, but she couldn't identify the emotion colouring it.

"Bloody hell," Dwent muttered, peering down at the water in ill-concealed fear. "I ain't seen anything like it."

"I have," Norrington replied gravely. "I hadn't realised they were this far down."

Nell turned to stare down at Beaumont, not really registering Jack's grip tighten on her.

"That's what you said before," she stated, her voice hollow with shock. "Peernas." She mispronounced it but nobody really noticed.

"That's why you built the bridges," Jack said quietly, looking at Beaumont. "Isn't it?"

Beaumont shrugged disappointedly, "I was rather hoping they'd get a few more than just one," he sighed heavily.

Jack let go of Nell and reached forwards, grabbing Beaumont by his collar. "They will be!" Jack hissed, and without another word he thrust him into the water.

"JACK, NO!" Nell was horrified by Jack's actions. She staggered backwards from him, watching as Beaumont floundered in the water, screaming in fear.

"Jack, you can't!" Nell tried to go towards Beaumont, not even thinking about what she could do, but Hock caught her arms roughly and pinned her back against his chest tightly. Nell began to cry in sheer horror, unable to believe that Jack would do such a horrible thing. She knew that Jack and the others would eventually kill them both, but she hadn't imagined it would be so inhumanly. She stared at Jack through tear filled eyes, not knowing the man that stood in front of her.

"Sparrow!" Norrington stepped forwards angrily. "You go too far!" He ignored the sudden bristling of Jack's crew.

Jack looked at him and sighed heavily before indicating the water with a wave of his hand. "Look for yourself," he said tiredly and turned away.

Nell frowned through her tears as she stared down at where Beaumont was still thrashing in the water, but there was no sign of any fish, or blood, or anything that would cause him pain. She watched as it slowly registered in Beaumont's brain and he stopped thrashing, till he was standing up to his thighs in the water.

Norrington turned to Jack, still angry, "You took a chance, Sparrow!"

Jack rounded on Norrington angrily, "Maybe, maybe not. Would you be thinking the same if we'd gone traipsing in there, merrily making our way across, to become lunch for that lot? What if it had been Bryant that stepped in first?" he lowered his voice to a harsh whisper. "Or Nell? What if it had been Nell they'd got to first?"

Norrington backed down instantly at his words, but still felt as if he should object slightly. "Even so, Sparrow…"

Jack shrugged and bowed mockingly to Norrington. "I'm thinking that's what makes me the pirate, and you the red-coat," he slurred, but Nell heard the anger lacing his words.

She shuddered in Hock's hold, his fingers biting painfully into her sides where he had his arms wrapped around her tightly. She reached her hands up and gripped his forearms; she tightened her grip when she saw Jack move to the water, and scramble down to wade towards where Beaumont was still standing, his whole body shaking with reaction.

"Jack!" She strained against Hock's hold on her. "Get out!"

"There's no danger now," Jack spoke up loudly enough for everyone to hear. "They've had their feeding frenzy; we're safe for the moment."

Hock let go of Nell and she stumbled forwards, almost losing her footing but he caught her again and righted her.

"Sorry, Nell," he said quietly. "But I couldn't take the chance you'd head in there, trying to save Beaumont in some misplaced act of compassion."

Nell nodded, her heart still racing and the fear in her veins still present. She watched Jack anxiously, praying the fish didn't come back again. Jack grabbed Beaumont by his arm and dragged him in close to his face.

"Decker may have been out of his head, but he was still my crew!" Jack hissed. "You slaughter any more men by keeping quiet, and I'll personally gut you like the scum you are."

Beaumont nodded, his eyes darting around at the waters, not really listening to Jack, just wanting to get out of the water as fast as he could.

"Where's the bridge?" Jack demanded coldly.

Beaumont looked at him and shook his head. "I can't remember, the bay… it should be here."

"If one bridge survived, why hasn't this one?" Jack thrust Beaumont backwards as he drew his dagger out. "I don't know if they'll come sniffing around blood, sharks do, despite how much they've fed… don't make me find out."

Nell shuddered again as she watched the scene unfold. Her stomach was going to rebel against her any minute. Her mind kept seeing flashes of Decker as he had struggled against the hundreds of small, carnivorous fish. She shook her head roughly trying to rid it of the images.

"We took it down, hid it." Beaumont replied quickly, eyes still darting around anxiously. "We took it off this side and hid it in the bushes here."

Jack thrust him roughly to one side and turned to where his men had already begun to search the bushes for the ropes that would make up the bridge. He climbed out of the water not bothering to assist Beaumont who clambered quickly behind him.

Jack turned towards Nell and started towards her. She took a step back and turned away from him, staggering into the bushes away from the others; she couldn't face anyone right then.

"Capt'n," Knowles called out suddenly. "Got them!"

Jack looked at where Nell had sunk to her knees, her arms wrapped around her stomach. He wanted to comfort her, wanted to get down on his knees behind her and hold her close. But he knew their time was limited, and now they had to get across the water with no more incidents. He remembered with clarity as Decker had been eaten alive and he shuddered. If he was finding it hard, what was Nell finding it? It was enough to send her over the edge, and he could think of no way to protect her from this. Jack ignored Knowles and Hock as they stepped forwards with the ropes curled in their hands. He crouched down behind Nell and slid his hands onto her shoulders.

"Nell," his voice was low and full of regret. "If I could change this, any of this, I would."

Nell made no reply, no movement to even acknowledge his presence. He could feel her body shaking slightly under his touch. He closed his eyes briefly and tightened his grip, before fishing for Hock's flask of rum. He passed it over her shoulder, noting the shake in her hand when she took it from him.

"I'll be fine," she whispered, and drank small sips from the flask. "I will be fine." Her voice was stronger and firmer with only a slight hint of a shake. Jack wasn't certain who she was trying to convince; herself or him.

He turned his head to look at Hock over his shoulder. "Give me five minutes," he said quietly to them and watched as they nodded before turning to go back to the others. They were partially hidden from the others by the reeds, but still within relative safety.

He pulled her backwards into his arms; he couldn't care less if they could be seen or not; couldn't care less if Bryant had made a prior claim. She was his responsibility; he'd brought her here and he'd be the one to make it right for her again. Bryant could go to hell.

"Nell." He cradled her in his arms. Her hands wrapped around the flask tightly. He buried his head into her neck, breathing in her scent, kissing the soft skin beneath her ear. He felt her breathing hitch and she reached up with one hand to hold his arm. She gripped tightly to him, her head tilted to one side allowing access to her neck.

"Forgive me," he whispered quietly. "Please."

"It's not your fault," she muttered, her voice thick with unshed tears. "My fate was sealed the moment Beaumont took me from Port Royal." She turned her head, pulling forwards to be able to see his face.

"You shouldn't be here, Nell," he whispered. His liquid black eyes filled with regret and sorrow, and Nell realised that this was probably the one and only time she'd ever seen him completely showing his real feelings.

"Jack, at this moment, I want to be _anywhere_ but here, even in my cell at the convent. Let's talk about this when we're back aboard the Pearl and my thoughts will be completely different." Nell grinned wanly at him, handing him back the flask, watching as he stuffed it into one of his coat pockets.

Jack closed his eyes briefly before bringing one hand up to cup the back of her head. He drew her head forwards gently and brushed his lips over hers before deepening the kiss. The sensations that flooded her the moment his lips caught hers made her sink into his arms. There was nothing missing here and Nell knew where she belonged.

Jack curled his other hand around her waist under Norrington's coat. He spread his fingers across her warm skin and deepened his kiss even further, his tongue running across her lips. She opened her mouth in a gasp and he slid his tongue in, delight racing through him at her response. He ravished her mouth, lost in her taste. Her hand lifted and cupped his cheek as they finally drew apart, breathing heavily.

He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths before moving back from her reluctantly. "Aye, Nell, this isn't the right time."

Nell slid her fingers over his cheek, her fingers playing over his beard as she looked into his eyes. "It never is." She tried for humour but failed totally.

"It will be," he promised, and stood up bringing her up with him. He turned and, taking her hand, led her back to where the crew were gathered around the bank working out how the ropes would form the bridge needed to take them across safely.

> > > > > > > > > >

A/N: Argh! You've made it to the end of this chapter… thank you very much for reading and all your lovely reviews.

This isn't finished yet, as you've probably realised, I tend to waffle, so it's safe to say that there are a few more chapters to go yet. I'm having fun at the moment so even I don't know when they'll get off the island…

As for the piranhas; I did some real research for these! I hadn't realised that they were even in the Caribbean, but apparently they are… some of them are vegetarian and some are carnivorous. But the most interesting thing I found out about them is that (as long as you're not bleeding) you can safely swim where there are Carnivorous piranhas, as long as they've already eaten and are not hungry. Not sure I want to put it to the test mind…. And I'm not certain how you find out whether they're hungry or not… unless you sacrifice someone…

As for did Jack see Bryant kiss Nell? Hmmnn, he was right behind them, and he was rather cool to Nell, _and_ he has just decided that he doesn't care if Bryant has made a claim on her… so, he might have seen something.

And for the rosary and the monks…. Well that I can't say yet or it'll ruin things. Unless, as previously discovered, my plans are as transparent as glass and you all see it coming anyway!

But thank you for any and all reviews. It is nice to read them and I will admit to checking daily to see what you say and think about this story.

Take care of youselves.


	25. Almost there

A/N: A big thank you to AniSparrow for checking this through for me. Usual disclaimer and I hope you enjoy it…

Chapter 24

Almost There.

Nell eyed the ropes in dismay. "How are we supposed to get the bridge from this side to the other?" she asked quietly to no-one in particular.

They had worked out the rope bridge quite quickly and secured it to one of the trees on this side of the bank. But this still left the need to take the entire bridge across the river and tie it that side to make it passable.

"We swim across," Jack slurred, already tying the ropes to another section of rope that he could tie around his waist.

"NO!" Nell stepped forwards quickly. "You can't go in there, you can't!"

"Nell, if I go across now they won't be bothering us." He didn't look up from tying the rope tightly. It would serve two purposes; it would save him having to carry it across and it would also serve as something to pull him back by if the current was too strong with the weight of the ropes around him.

"How can you know this?" she demanded. "It's been ages since… since…" she couldn't bring herself to say it and settled for grabbing Jack's arm tightly. "Please, Jack."

Jack sighed and took her hand from his arm, squeezing her fingers before letting go to carry on tying the ropes. "Nell, I've come across piranhas before. They only feed when they're hungry, a bit like people really; not that people eat other people - well, not all of them anyway. They won't be hungry now." He finished the ropes and looked up at her. "They didn't hurt us before when we were in there, did they?"

"Did you know? Did you know they wouldn't touch Beaumont?" she asked and Jack clearly heard the unspoken question in her voice.

"Yes, I knew," he nodded at her, neglecting to tell her that he'd been acting on intuition when he'd thrown Beaumont in. He'd been _almost_ certain that they wouldn't touch him; but what he was certain of, was that if they had been interested in Beaumont, they wouldn't then be interested in any of his group should they have to cross the river in the water, and that was all that concerned him.

"Please be careful," Nell said softly.

Jack nodded his head exaggeratedly and spread his arms wide, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow; of course I'll be careful." He winked at her and swaggered down to the water, turning to look at her with a funny expression on his face. "We've still to be discussing this business about the monks," he said as he turned away, and began wading out into the water.

Nell bit her lip, as she clasped her hands together, missing her rosary, but muttering her prayers anyway. Hock and Norrington were stood to her side, pistols out and ready, although Nell knew that against the shoal of fish they'd be useless in helping Jack if he should need it.

Nell breathed out, sweat pouring from her, as she watched Jack swimming. The water had quickly become deep and was very fast flowing in the middle. He struggled to swim through the pull of the flow of water and Nell saw with dismay that he was getting further and further downstream. But just when she thought he'd be swept away he broke free of the flow and was swimming in quieter water until he clambered out of the water on the other side - he'd crossed safely, and Nell felt almost light-headed when he turned and waved at them. She heard Hock let out his breath on a curse as he slid his pistol into his sash, and she watched as they went to the ropes that were now dragging into the water and out the other side. They waited as Jack shinned up one of the taller trees, the ropes lifting out of the water as he climbed higher and higher. He secured the ropes tightly and then shinned back down, indicating for them to start crossing over.

Hock automatically took control over the crew men as he ordered the chests to go across first. Nell waited behind with Norrington, watching anxiously as they struggled to edge across the ropes while holding the chests. It was not easy and several times Nell thought they'd pitch head first into the water. She stood at the bank edge, one thumb firmly between her teeth as she gnawed on her nail in fear.

Eventually they made it across and the only ones left were De Mornay, Beaumont, Dwent, Hock, Norrington and Nell.

Beaumont and De Mornay were sent across with Dwent and Norrington, leaving Nell and Hock waiting as they crossed.

"Give them time to clear the bridge and then we'll go across, Miss Nell," Hock spoke softly, his watchful eyes on Beaumont. "The ropes aren't quite as strong as they were, due to the weight of the chests and their age, so try hard not to make them swing too much."

"You have my word," Nell muttered. The bridge was constructed in much the same manner as the last one and Nell remembered well how hard it had been for her to keep her balance. "Can you help me up?" she asked him when Norrington jumped down the other side.

"Of course," Hook replied. "I'll be right behind you all the way, Miss Nell. I won't let you fall. Jack'd have my hide if I did," he laughed, trying to ease her fears.

Nell gripped his shoulders and let him hoist her up onto the ropes. Her feet gained purchase and she let go of him to grip the ropes, making the whole bridge sway violently. She felt Hock climb up behind her and it reminded her of when it had been De Mornay behind her.

"Ready then, Miss Nell?" Hook stayed still behind her. Years of living on board ship had made climbing and walking across ropes second nature to him; but he was well aware that Nell would struggle to keep her balance. "Keep your eyes on your feet, and take as long as you need."

She nodded; the rope bridge had stopped swaying now and was steady. The water flowed beneath her feet as she began to cross, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other. "How on earth did they manage to get the chest across and make it look so easy?" she asked, her voice slightly higher pitched with effort and fear.

"When you spend your life running up and down the rigging, this is a piece of cake," he murmured from behind her.

Nell was tired, sweat was pouring off her, and her arms were aching. She wanted to stop, wanted to look up and see how far across they were but she was frightened in case it would seem as if she'd got nowhere. "Are we nearly there?" she asked, her voice shaking now.

"Almost, Miss." Hock's voice was strong and reassuring; despite the fact they hadn't even reached half way.

"Please, call me Nell," she said quietly. "Miss Nell sounds so formal." She focused her mind on the man behind her. "Everyone else calls me Nell, I wish you would too."

"All right," he replied laughingly. "Nell it is. And, my pretty little Nell, what do you have planned when we leave this island with all that treasure. I know Capt'n has promised you a share - will you take it?"

Nell welcomed the subject, eager to take her mind off the racing waters below them.

"I'm afraid I have no pride left, Mister Hock. If Jack can keep to his word, I'll take it."

"Hock, just Hock," he said wickedly. "Mister Hock sounds so formal."

Nell laughed out loud at his words. "All right," she replied equally wickedly. "Hock it is!"

Hock's deep rumbling laughter made her feel warm and secure. A small grin played across her lips as she relaxed enough to step more confidently across the ropes. Without warning, one of the ropes beneath her feet gave way, and they pitched sideways as the bridge titled dangerously. Her feet slipped off the ropes and she fell grabbing the hand rope. She hung there, the strain on her arms unbearable as she fought to keep her grip on the rope. Nell could see Hock hanging beside her; he had swung his legs upwards around the rope, and bending his knees, he hung like a sloth from a tree branch on the rope.

"Nell…" he called to her. "Bring your legs up like mine!" he ordered.

"I can't!" she cried out. "I can't hold my weight." Fear speared through her as she felt her hold on the ropes slipping.

"Nell, don't you dare let go!" someone shouted from the bank and she realised it was Jack.

She tried valiantly to lift her legs but it was too much for her, she just didn't have the strength in her arms. Hock shimmied across the rope till he was closer to her. He made certain he had a good hold on the rope and then he reached down with his other hand.

"Kick your legs towards me, I'll help you," he ordered firmly. His face was lined with strain from holding his own weight.

Nell obeyed him and kicked her legs upwards; the movement sent the rope swaying frantically, and she felt it slip as it started to give on the other side.

"Nell, we don't have much time," Hock shouted.

Nell tried again but her grip on the rope just wouldn't hold and with frightening slowness she felt the rope slipping through her fingers. She closed her eyes, letting out a blood curdling scream as her fingers lost their purchase and she plummeted feet first into the water below her.

Hock didn't think twice, he didn't have to. He let go of the ropes and plummeted down after her. He knew she couldn't swim, knew she wouldn't stand a chance against the current, and he just prayed that Jack had been correct in his assumption about the piranhas not being hungry any more. If they were hungry he'd make bloody sure he'd haunt Jack for the rest of his life.

Nell broke surface, gasping in lungfuls of air before going back under. She could feel the pull of the water and despite kicking her legs frantically she knew she was being pulled downstream. She broke surface again, frantically trying to keep her head above the water. The weight of Norrington's coat was too much for her and it kept dragging her down; she shrugged out of it and let it go. Images of Decker came to her mind and the fear that followed almost had her blacking out. But survival kicked and overruled her fear. Adrenalin flowed through her veins as she fought to keep her head above water. She'd come too far on this island to give up now.

Hock broke surface, and striking out strongly, he used the current to swim as fast as he could to where he could see Nell. She was fighting to keep her head above the water, but it would only be a matter of time till her strength gave up and she went under. The pace of the water was unmerciful and several times he was tipped under, losing sight of her, until he finally lost her completely. He struggled to swim towards the bank, knowing that her best hope now would be to follow her and try and catch her further down. He fought against the current and was glad when he felt hands pulling him up onto the bank. Hock slumped onto his hands and knees, coughing up the water that had found its way into his lungs.

"Follow us when you're ready!" Jack ordered quickly. "Norrington, Dwent, you're with me."

Hock was aware of Jack and the others racing down the banks of the stream. He struggled to his feet, aware of hands helping him up. He looked up into Bryant's eyes. "Let's go," Hock coughed, unwilling to waste any time. Bryant nodded and with the others following at a slower pace with the chests, they headed after Jack.

Nell felt something tangle around legs and for several horrible moments she thought it was the fish again. But there was no pain, only a gentle tugging and it didn't take her long to realise she was being pulled from the centre of the river, where the flow was fastest, towards the shallow sides. She could feel the river bed beneath her feet, could almost touch the bank. She waded out, stumbling to her knees as her strength gave out. She knelt half in the water half out of it, coughing up water as she tried to regain her breathing.

"Nell!" A shout from up river caught her attention and she just had the strength to lift her head. She saw Jack come crashing through the undergrowth, arms at odd angles as he ran as fast as he could manage through the tangle of bushes and reeds. Another wave of sickness caught her as she brought up more river water. She slumped backwards onto her heels, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as Jack skidded down the bank, using his outs-stretched arms as balance.

"Are you hurt?" he demanded, gripping her shoulders as he checked her for signs of cuts or bruises.

"I'm fine," she coughed. "I am wet again, and I've lost the Commodore's coat,"she said dejectedly. Nell wanted to curl and sleep and never get up again, but she knew they had to keep going. She gripped Jack's arms and let him pull her to her feet.

"I think the Admiralty will spare me another coat, Nell." Norrington came down the bank behind Jack. He stopped and looked at her, a strange expression on his face, but he said no more.

"Not to mention that fine wig you also lost," Jack slurred, relief evident in his voice at finding Nell safe. He turned back to her. "I was thinking you'd be swept out to sea at the speed of the river!"

"I was just praying that there were no more waterfalls along the way." She looked up at Jack. "Have we gone far from the bay?" she asked anxiously, still relying on him to keep her upright.

"Nay…." He shook his head, beads swinging across his face. "Tis just a short walk now. Can you manage it or can you not?"

Nell nodded her head and lifted a shaky hand to her throat. "I can manage it," she said firmly. "Jack, I know I've already had my rations…"

"Say no more, lass. Dwent." He didn't have to say any more as Dwent was already searching through the bag he carried across his shoulders. He brought out a roll and a small flask.

"'Ere, ye go, Miss. This 'un has water not rum in it." He grinned at her as she took the roll and flask with grateful thanks. Nell bit into the roll hungrily before letting Norrington and Jack grip her arms and all but carry her up the steep slope to the bank above. She was still chewing when Hock and the rest came. Hock's face cleared when he saw her and he stepped forwards catching her in a bear hug, before letting her go quickly.

"You worried me," he gruffed. "We'll have to work on your arm strength," he added softly.

She tried for some humour. "Give me a few weeks running up and down the rigging and I'll soon resemble a monkey!" Now she was back with them, safety was beginning to reassert itself.

"Calling me a monkey, Nell?" Hock arched an eyebrow at her and laughed when she nodded at him.

"Well, now we're all present and accounted for, let's be moving onwards." Jack spoke cheerfully but he watched Nell for her reaction. She tried to hide it, but it was clear to him that she wasn't physically able to go anywhere. He sidled up to her as the rest of them began to walk in the direction of the bay.

"Fancy a lift?" he slurred and winked at her.

"Pardon?" She licked the crumbs of her fingers as she stared at him in puzzlement.

"A lift," he repeated himself. He looked round, Norrington was holding back and Jack had a sudden impression he wanted to speak to Jack. He frowned and lifted a finger at Nell. "One moment darlin', don't move and ol' Jack'll be back." He strode over to Norrington and arched an eyebrow at him, looking down his nose at the taller man, tilting his head back to do so.

Norrington looked at Nell, but she was busy drinking from the flask and not looking at them. "Did you see it?" he hissed quietly at Jack. "Did you see how she was dragged into the shallows?"

Jack frowned, shaking his head. He'd been too intent on keeping up with her and staying on his feet amongst the undergrowth as he had run.

"She didn't drift into the bank - something pulled her in," Norrington said quietly, aware of Nell finishing the flask and wiping her mouth.

Jack blinked, taking in the information Norrington had given him. "What something?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know… I couldn't see anything, other than she was going against the pull. That isn't natural."

"No," Jack nodded. "But I am thankful for whatever it was," he muttered and looked over his shoulder with narrowed eyes at Nell. She was standing limply, hands at her sides, knees slightly bent, looking all in. He figured that if he blew on her she'd keel over and not get back up again. "I'm going to carry her," he slurred to Norrington, changing topics quickly. "Will you be able to take her if needed?"

Norrington nodded, also watching Nell. Her gaze was fixed on the ground at her feet, her mouth still moving with some of the roll she was chewing.

Jack nodded and went back over to her, swaggering as he walked, arms akimbo. "Come on then, luv, up you get." He was surprised when Norrington passed him, placed his hands on her hips and lifted her onto Jack's back. Nell caught on quickly and she wrapped her arms round his neck as her legs went around his waist.

"Are you sure you can manage?" she asked him, her head already lolling on his shoulder, her eyes closing in fatigue.

"You don't weigh more than a sack of feathers," he laughed, nodding his thanks to Norrington, who waited for Jack to move off before he walked behind him. Jack had his arms tucked under Nell's legs, his hands clasping her tightly. Her grip relaxed on his neck and her soft breath against neck told him she'd fallen asleep. He walked easily, the swaggering gait still in his step; so that Norrington spent more time ready to catch her than at making sure they were safe from anything around them.

Norrington could see she was asleep and spoke up knowing Jack could hear him.

"Has she explained her theory on the monks to you?"

"She has a theory?" Jack slurred, surprised at his words.

"She thinks they are protecting us," Norrington said carefully. "She thinks that they were only trying to warn us that night in the cave."

"Bloody funny way of doing it!" Jack snorted. "I take it that was what Mister Decker was ranting about in the river?"

"Yes. He was there when she was speaking to Mister Hock about it." Norrington scanned the area around them, talk of the monks made his skin itch and the hair on the back of his neck raise.

Jack remained quiet, thinking over what Norrington had said to him. "I don't know," he finally admitted quietly. "My experience with the un-dead and cursed up to now, hasn't exactly put them in a good light."

"She thinks they were trying to protect, or exorcise, the island when they placed the cross in the river. She got herself in a state trying to work it all out." Norrington looked ahead of them, glad to see the bay was getting closer.

"So that's what you were doing with her," Jack slurred softly. "I wondered what was being said."

"But you didn't interfere?" Norrington registered surprise at the knowledge.

"We don't all try and take over at every given chance, Commodore," Jack grinned as he had a dig at the Commodore. Norrington's only reply was to snort ungraciously, his eyes still alert as they walked.

Jack frowned as he thought over what Norrington had told him. He was a little surprised at what Nell had been talking about, but the more he thought about it, the more he thought she might just have a point. It hadn't been the monks that had threatened them at the caves, and on more than one occasion they'd been sighted but not done any harm, only been seen silently. Had they been warning them and they just hadn't seen it. He mentally shook his head - even if they were, he wasn't about to put any trust in it. Jack trusted only a few, and dead monks weren't part of the few. He'd file it away and maybe use it if necessary, but that's all he'd do for now.

He shifted Nell up slightly; where she was asleep, she was not holding on to him and he was taking all of her weight. He was a little disconcerted that she really _didn't_ weight much more than a bag of feathers. That would be something else he could correct back aboard the _Pearl_.

A loud whistling from up ahead signalled that they had finally reached the mouth of the bay. He sighed deeply; it wasn't over yet, but they were one step nearer to getting out of this alive.

Jack looked at Norrington. "Help me put her down."

Norrington took Nell from Jack's back, cradling her like a baby in his arms. He waited till Jack had shrugged out of his coat, and laid it down on the ground before he placed Nell down on her back. No one was surprised when she mumbled and turning onto her side, curled into a ball and slept on.

"What do we do now?" Bryant asked quietly, his eyes still on the drop below him.

"We track back for Will, Elizabeth and the others," Jack replied, already checking his pistol and sword. "Commodore, Mister Bryant and Mister Dwent, you're with me." He looked at Hock briefly, "Mister Hock is in charge while we're gone."

Norrington nodded and began checking his own weapons. "How are we going to get the boats?"

"We'll go back to the boats and try and bring them around the coast. Now we know where we're headed it shouldn't be too hard finding you again." Jack nodded his head at Hock. He looked quickly down at where Nell was still curled up. "Stay by the river and Mister Hock…" Jack didn't say anything else, just pinned him with his black eyes.

"With my life Capt'n," Hock replied quietly and Jack knew he meant it. He nodded his head again and turned to Norrington, he half bowed indicating for Norrington to take the lead.

An uneasy feeling had eased its way into Nell's sleep and brought her awake suddenly. She sat up, disorientated and slightly afraid as she heard voices talking from behind her. She turned quickly still crouched on Jack's coat.

Hock looked up from where he was holding a stick into the fire they had set up in the small camp. "'Tis all right lass." He held out another stick and Nell saw some cooked meat that made her stomach rumble loudly. Hock laughed at the blush that covered her face. She sat forward and with a murmur of thanks, she took the stick and began chewing the still warm meat.

She looked around her and with a sinking feeling realised there were some missing.

"Where's Jack?" she cried out, trepidation evident in her voice.

"Capt'n and Dwent have taken Norrington and Bryant to fetch the others." Coales said before Hock could reply.

Nell nodded and looked back down at the meat. Her appetite had deserted her as she thought about the four of them trying to make their way to the others safely.

"They'll be fine, Miss," Knowles spoke up cheerfully.

> > > > > > > > > >

Jack moved quickly with Bryant behind him and Dwent bringing up the rear. Norrington was in front and moving with the precision that only the military could have. Without the hold up of the chests or Nell, they made good speed back to the river and followed it downstream. Jack was more than worried about what they would find once they made it back to the pool. He knew that Benjamin and the others that had been left with the Turners would guard them well, but he was also aware that Will's wounds would hinder them considerably - he would be all but useless in protecting them physically. Jack also knew that Will would be physically hampered for a long time to come, maybe even permanently. He'd seen the wound inflicted on his arm, his left arm, his working arm. He'd not wield a sword for a long time and depending on the damage down, he might not wield one effectively again. And considering his trade, this gave Jack quite a lot to worry about. Will Turner was his friend and as such he felt duty bound to see him alright. But he also knew the pride that ran in the man's veins. He wouldn't accept charity. But Elizabeth? Maybe he could work through Elizabeth….

"Down!" Norrington dropped into a crouch, indicating with his hands for them to follow suit. Bryant and Dwent dropped instantly, but it took Jack a few seconds to respond, unused to taking orders from anyone. He crawled forwards awkwardly till he was beside Norrington. "Look!" Norrington indicated carefully through the bushes that covered them. Jack peered at where Norrington was looking. His eyes went wide as he stared at the sight before them.

"What is it sir?" Bryant whispered from behind them.

"Tis what looks like the start of a monastery." Jack answered smartly.

"Now whose interfering," Norrington murmured, but it was half-hearted and vague as he stared at the pile of stones ahead of them.

"It's fairly well established." Bryant had moved forwards with Dwent until they could peer over Jack's shoulder. "They must have been here a fair while to get that started before they were bothered."

"It's established all right… I can see where the door was and there be windows over there!" Dwent gawked at the strange sight in front of them.

What had appeared at first like rocks covered in grass and plants, was now becoming quite plain to see. Stone steps, cracked and broken, covered in moss and grass lead up to a black hole that had once housed a wooden door. The building was two storeys high and had there been a roof at one time, which had long since gone and only the few struts could be seen now. Ivy, grass and other climbing plants had reclaimed the walls and only a few roughly cut stones were visible through the foliage.

"Where did they get the materials?" asked Norrington in surprise. "Those windows are glass… and struts look properly hewed. Did they bring them in? Did they find the rocks here?"

"The mystery deepens," Jack murmured. "There's no sign of this at all on the map so Beaumont can't have found this…"

"Sparrow!" Norrington looked at him in dawning horror. "You can't…!"

Jack looked at him innocently, hands spread wide. "What Commodore? I can't imagine what you're thinking?"

"We are not going in there. We are not going on some blasted treasure hunt! We have Elizabeth and Will to think of…"

Jack's eyes widened and Norrington groaned when he saw the glee shimmering in his eyes. "Why, Commodore! What a glorious idea of yours! I would never have thought of looking for more treasure myself… you'd make a wonderful pirate, if I might say so."

"No!" Norrington shook his head worriedly, ignoring Jack's 'compliment'. "Jack, it's too dangerous. We have no idea what's in that place."

"It's still relatively together on the ground floor," Bryant added. "It could be home to more than one dangerous animal, let alone anything else that roams this cursed place."

Jack looked at Bryant slyly. "If you live your life hiding from things, I can't begin to imagine what business you have being in the Navy."

"There's a difference in hiding from things and walking into something un-necessarily," Norrington replied quietly. "You, as a pirate, should know that better than anyone. If you face three of the King's finest ship do you continue onwards regardless?"

"No. No, I don't," Jack allowed. He placed his hands together towards Bryant. "My apologies, Mister Bryant, for the slur on your bravery." Bryant blinked, unsure whether he was being silently laughed at by Jack, or whether he was genuinely repentant of his words. "However…" Jack grinned at Norrington. "We are going in there, and it's nothing to do with treasure hunts either, although should we happen upon something of the treasure variety then…" he shrugged his shoulders, his grin quite evil.

"Then why are we going in there?" Norrington demanded, his voice still a harsh whisper.

"Because, Commodore, we aren't getting off this island tonight," Jack said, his eyes darting upwards towards where the sun was gradually beginning to edge westwards.

"And you propose we sleep there tonight?" asked Bryant, his voice had risen a notch in disbelief.

"Well, yes, actually - I do."

"You think we'll be safer in there than out here?" Bryant asked incredulously.

"Well, let's find out shall we?" Jack said firmly. "One thing's for sure; it'll be harder tonight with no cave to block the view, so to speak."

Norrington nodded reluctantly. He had no desire to enter the building; but his desire to stay outside in the dark was even less.

"If it proves to be…."

"How are we going to know if it's truly safe or not?" Bryant interrupted Jack who looked annoyed. "What if it doesn't become dangerous until the sun sets? We could end up in a far more dangerous position in there than out here."

Jack shrugged his shoulders in exasperation. "I don't know. And I don't deal in 'What ifs' either - a complete waste of time. A complete waste of _valuable_ time, I might add, which is entirely what we are doing right now!"

"**No!** We can't just barge in there willy-nilly and get ourselves killed!" Bryant shook his head firmly, once more at logger heads with Jack.

"Willy-nilly?" Jack cast a weird look at Norrington, "Where _do_ you find them Commodore?"

"He has a valid point, Jack," Norrington said quietly.

"We don't barge in there at all," Jack explained slowly. "I'm a pirate; therefore by sheer definition I am sneaky by nature. You are a red-coat, thereby not so sneaky by nature. No offence meant."

"None taken, I can assure you," Bryant snorted.

"Right, well that's decided upon then. Mister Dwent, you're with me. Commodore, Mister Bryant, please remain here… and try not to do anything stupid." Jack cast them a pleading look before turning to look back at the ramshackle building in front of them.

Bryant rolled his eyes at Norrington, who merely shrugged and knelt down more comfortably to wait for the strange man beside him to head out with Dwent.

They watched quietly, as both Jack and Dwent headed left through the bushes, all at once seeming to disappear in the undergrowth.

"Well, he's correct when he says he's sneaky," Bryant whispered quietly.

"Still think he's the best pirate you've ever seen?" Norrington cast Bryant a slightly amused look before looking back at the building.

Bryant snorted but had to nod reluctantly, "Yes, I do."

"I'm still inclined to agree with you," Norrington mused quietly.

"Bloody infuriating isn't it?" Bryant grumbled, completely aggrieved.

"Indeed." Norrington blinked as he watched as Jack suddenly appeared by the side of the main entrance with Dwent beside him. Swords and pistols drawn and ready they calmly walked up the steps and through what would have once been the main doorway.

"He just walked in," Bryant muttered incredulously. "I don't think it would have surprised me more if he'd stopped to ring the bell. Why isn't he dead yet? If that was me I'd be dead by now!"

"Maybe he's immortal," smirked Norrington.

"Please don't curse, sir," Bryant replied smartly. "It's enough to know he's a nuisance without knowing he's going to be a nuisance forever."

Norrington frowned and looked briefly at Bryant before looking back around him. "Talking of nuisances, we have to determine now what we are going to do once we leave this island."

"Sir?" Bryant lifted an eyebrow but didn't look away from the ramshackle building.

"It's going to be delicate," Norrington replied carefully. "Several things are going to be more than awkward."

"You are referring to the loss of the _Relentless_," Bryant replied heavily.

"I was duped and the Governor is not going to be pleased," Norrington sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"With respect sir, _we_ were duped," corrected Bryant softly. "We didn't walk into it with our eyes shut; there was no indication that there would be anything untoward about that ship."

"I should have realised the moment Beaumont mentioned black sails that things were not right. I should have known that it just wasn't Sparrow's style." Norrington pulled a face and shrugged. "But it's too late now. Now we have to decide what we're going to do. We're going to be at his mercy until he either sets us off somewhere or takes us directly back to Port Royal."

"He won't come into Port Royal," Bryant snorted. "He'd be to worried he'd end up at the bottom of the hangman's rope."

"A short drop and a sudden stop," mused Norrington.

"Plotting my demise Commodore?" came a sly chuckle from behind them.

Bryant jumped, cursing strongly, but Norrington hid surprise better and merely turned to look at Jack's sardonic face behind them.

"You are very good at being sneaky aren't you?" he mused dryly.

"Why, thank you," Jack grinned at him, revealing gold teeth. "When you're ready gentlemen; let's be heading onwards for the others. We'll bring them back here, set them up all snug and warm in the monastery and I'll head back for Mister Hock and all."

"It's safe then?" Bryant asked quietly, his heart still hammering at Jack's sudden appearance behind them. He should have been watching and it occurred to him that it could have been something far nastier than Jack that had surprised them.

Jack rolled his eyes at him. "No, it's not safe. There's several crocs, a handful of rather large spiders, a whole battalion of ghosts and that was only in the first room; but I thought what the hell, let's send everyone to their deaths anyway." His voice was heavy with slurred sarcasm making Bryant blush a fire red.

Bryant stood up, still glaring at Jack and brushed his britches off. "Well, I wouldn't put it past you, considering what you've lead us into so far!" he snorted.

"I'm a victim of circumstance here," Jack slurred and stood up to stand in front of Bryant.

"A victim?" Bryant laughed, but it held none of the malicious edge that had previously been present. "You're no victim, Sparrow."

Jack regarded him quietly and merely shrugged in reply. He looked down slightly, still regarding Bryant through dark eyes.

"We have to move on," Norrington spoke firmly. "There's not much daylight left and we don't know what's still to come."

Jack shrugged again and using his pistol indicated for Norrington to move ahead. "After you, Commodore, after you."

A/N:

Thank you so much for reading so far. I hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks also to all your lovely reviews; you make my day, make me think and make me want to continue, so thanks!

Have a great day wherever you are!


	26. Coincidence?

A/N: Usual disclaimer. Sorry this is later than usual. This one was fun to write but I'm hummed and hawed so much over the last part that I nearly talked myself out of going this way… you'll see what I mean when you get there, at least I hope you will….

Many thanks to AniSparrow, who excelled herself this time… she certainly set a record for the fastest edited chapter in fan-fiction history. And if you're Hils, you'll know that my chapters need heavy editing and correcting!

I hope you like this next chapter…..

Chapter 26 (I think)

Coincidence?

"Well." Jack let out his breath on a huff. "Can't say I was expecting that."

No one spoke in response; they were too taken aback by the sight that greeted them at the pool. The four of them stood in a line, swords still in hand but pointed downwards. Dwent's mouth was partially open and Norrington's eyebrows were almost meeting his hairline.

In front of them, beside the edges of the pool, was a small hut, constructed with roughly cut tree branches and palm leaves. A shirt had been used to cover the hole that served as a door. There was no sign of anything else around the camp area - no fire or evidence of a fire, no supplies or clothes. There was no sign of a guard posted anywhere and no signs of anything that could warn them of impending danger.

Jack looked briefly at Norrington before steeping forwards, deliberately treading on a twig and snapping it. The crack was loud enough and foreign enough to be heard in the hut and they watched as the shirt twitched slightly, indicating someone was looking out.

Minutes later Benjamin came ambling out, pistol drawn, and sword ready. He eyed them suspiciously and that told Jack more than any words ever could.

"Mister Benjamin!" Jack stowed his pistol in his sash and lifted his hands, the sword still in his other hand making Dwent side-step sharply as the sword whizzed past his ear with only inches to spare.

"Ere, Capt'n! Careful!" Dwent squealed. Jack blinked round at him and inclined his head in apology before swaying forwards towards Benjamin, who had watched the whole thing carefully. He sighed heavily in relief and stowed his pistol in his sash.

"Sorry, Capt'n. Couldn't be sure, like… well, not until ye nearly took 'is 'ead off!" Benjamin grinned at Jack, a row of white teeth gleaming in his black face.

"I take it you've been having visitors of an unearthly nature too?" Jack slurred, stepping forwards to slap Benjamin on the back soundly. He was pleased to see at least one of them remained unharmed.

"Bugger it all, Capt'n!" Benjamin exploded. "I ain't seen anything like it!"

The sheet was thrust to one side and Will and Elizabeth came tumbling out; Elizabeth supporting most of Will's weight. His already gangly form was bordering on emancipated and his pallor was still chalky white, but the gleam of fever had left him.

Norrington sighed in relief now and stepped forwards towards them. "I'm glad to see you are well," his voice was low and rough with emotion.

"We've been just fine, thank you, James." Will grinned at him, wincing in pain as walking had jarred his badly injured shoulder.

"Nell?" Elizabeth looked at Jack expectantly and nodded in satisfaction when Jack merely winked at her.

"Good to see you, lass." Jack grinned at her, his grin spreading when he saw the others begin emerging from the hut. Timms was followed by Johns, Carpenter, and Davies.

"How on earth did you all fit in there?" gasped Bryant, slapping the red-coat Davies on the back when he came forwards saluting them.

"Never mind that, how on earth did you get that _built_ in time for nightfall… or did you not?" Jack looked at Elizabeth carefully, knowing that her face would be the one that would give away the most.

Benjamin coughed and scratched at his bare chest. "Tis the oddest thing, Capt'n. I was looking for plants to 'elp Mister Turner with 'is fever and I came across a whole pile of these branches and leaves." He shook his head still unable to comprehend it.

"We strung them together as best as we could, using the supplies," Davies informed Norrington. "We wouldn't have done it if Benjamin here hadn't found them though."

"Didn't see any monks by any chance did you, Mister Benjamin?" Jack asked dryly.

Benjamin shook his head. "No, Capt'n, but we certainly heard them…" he dried up and shook his head again.

"I think I can imagine," Bryant said quietly. "Followed by visits from crew members?"

Elizabeth pursed her lips and looked at Jack. "We stayed inside the hut, kept together and tried hard to block it out. They, whatever they were, didn't come inside. We didn't know what had happened to you all…" she stopped, her anxiety showing clearly on her face.

Jack slapped his hands together and looked at Benjamin, he couldn't afford for Elizabeth to break down now, not to mention the fact that crying women frightened the life out of him. He frowned as it occurred to him, that whenever Nell cried the usual panic didn't settle in, the only thing that seemed to happen was a desire to stop whatever had made her cry and make it right for her again. But then Nell didn't wail fit to burst… well, not all the time. He shifted uncomfortably and circled his wrists to clear his head. "Ah yes! Mister Benjamin, take a few of the others and try and make that hut of yours into a litter for Mister Turner here…"

"I can walk!" Will interrupted him, trying to sound firm but his voice cracked at the end.

"Aye, most probably," Jack agreed pleasantly. "But I want to be inside before nightfall and if you walk, you'll only slow us down." He placed his hands together and placed the tips of his fingers to his chin, smiling at Will, who knew when he was being outmanoeuvred; Will returned the smile and nodded at him.

"Right, we're agreed then. Elizabeth, help your young man to sit down." Jack shooed his hands at her and then set off, swaggering his way over to help with the hut.

Norrington looked down at Will's pale face and crouched in front of them. "Has the infection gone?" he asked, eyeing the bandages around his shoulder and upper arm.

"It certainly seems to have," Elizabeth sighed softly.

"Whatever Mister Benjamin put together was foul enough to chase anything away!" Will smiled. "And for that alone I shall be eternally grateful to the man."

As soon as Will was put onto the makeshift litter, they set off. The plan was for Will and Elizabeth to remain in the monks building with Timms, Johns, Carpenter and Davies again. Norrington and Bryant would accompany Jack back to Nell and the others and Dwent and Benjamin would act as guard for Will and the others.

When they arrived at the ramshackle building Elizabeth was not at all happy about going inside the building, but like the others, she preferred it over staying outside. Jack waited till they had made themselves as comfortable as possible and then he headed back with Norrington and Bryant close on his heels.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Nell was lying asleep again. Hock and the others had let her drift off to sleep, knowing that the more rest she got the better she'd be for the duration. She already looked better after getting some real food into her; besides the rolls they had with them. She was curled up on her side, her hands under her head as she slept.

A low whistling from behind Hock told him that movement had been spotted by the guards he'd posted around them. He and the others crouched around the fire, instantly their weapons were ready and they were on guard. Another low pitched whistle followed by two more whistles told Hock that the Captain was on his way back. They relaxed their guard slightly, but didn't put down their weapons until Jack, Norrington and Bryant came into sight.

"Capt'n," Hock's voice was low but filled with relief at seeing Jack alive.

"Anything, Mister Hock?" Jack asked, walking across to crouch down next to Nell.

"Nothing, Capt'n. Been very quiet. Stamps managed to bag us a couple of fowl, still some left warming in the fire."

"Excellent," Jack replied quietly, looking down at Nell's sleeping form. "Has she been out all this time?"

"Nay, Capt'n," Hock answered handing some meat to Norrington and Bryant, who took it gratefully. "She's eaten some meat and she looks better for it; she went off to sleep about an hour ago."

Jack nodded and rested his hand on her shoulder lightly. Her eyes opened instantly, cloudy with sleep and shaded with fear. Jack repressed a sigh, it was apparent that it would take Nell a long time to revert back to the heavy sleeper she'd been before coming here, if she would ever be able to sleep properly again that was.

Nell looked up into Jack's dark eyes and was quite unable to hide the joy she felt at seeing him again. She lifted herself up and wound her arms around his neck, almost overbalancing him. "Jack, thank the Lord you're all right."

"I'm fine, lass, not that strangulation will add to the fineness though," he laughed, easing her arms slightly, but not removing them altogether. Jack liked feeling her warmth, her body pressed tightly into his, and it surprised him slightly to realise that it wasn't in a sexual nature that it satisfied him. He turned and kissed the side of her neck briefly before pulling her arms away completely.

"What about the others? Did you find the others? Are they well? Did anything happen to them?" Nell's questions ran into each other in her hurry to find out.

"They are fine, well and fine," he laughed again and stood up, reaching out with his hands to grip her; he pulled her to her feet and looked around at the others watching him. "They are waiting for us. They are all there and although they had a few visitors of their own during the night, they were perfectly safe."

Nell bent and picked up his coat, shaking it off and handing it back to him.

"Keep it if you need, lass," Jack said softly and wasn't surprised when she nodded gratefully and slid back into it. "We need to be making way now, gentlemen." Jack looked at the others and was pleased when they responded immediately.

Hock set to in putting the fire out safely and the others went to the chests, organising amongst themselves who would carry which chest.

Jack looked across at where Beaumont was sitting with De Mornay. They were both awake and watching quietly despite the signs of high fever in them now. De Mornay was looking physically wrecked and Jack wasn't certain how much longer he had. He thought about whatever it was Benjamin had given Will and wondered whether it was too late to give to them. Not that any humane thoughts were entering his head about their comfort. He just didn't want them dying before their uses expired.

"Were they fed?" Jack asked Hock.

"Aye we fed them, weren't sure whether we'd finished with them or not." Hock replied looking at them contemptuously

"Good." Jack nodded at him. "Coals, manage De Mornay. Drag him if needed."

"Aye, Capt'n." Coals crossed to De Mornay and dragged him to his feet by his shirt collar. "Come on then me pretty, ye and me are gonna go for a walk!" He hauled him forwards, until De Mornay was slung over his shoulder. "Gawd, 'e stinks!" Coals almost retched at the smell that came from him infected wounds.

"Need a 'kerchief?" Norrington reached forwards holding out a square sheet of off-white cloth, which was still relatively clean. Coals nodded thankfully and Norrington crossed to stand behind him, tying the cloth around his nose and mouth. It wouldn't block the smell completely but it would certainly help.

Once they were all ready, they set off and Nell fell into step with Jack as he talked to Hock, Norrington and Bryant behind them.

"We've found somewhere to stay the night." Jack spoke loudly enough for everyone to hear. "A building, well, what was going to be a monastery to be sure." He waved his arms around as he spoke.

"And the boats Capt'n?" Hock asked quietly.

"First light, we send a small party to take the boats and bring them around the bays, You've seen the correct bay, you'll lead the party; take Norrington and Bryant with you and two others that you choose. Don't worry about repairs; just make them sea-worthy enough to bring them round." Jack looked ahead of him, his eyes narrowed; the sun was beginning to dip, casting the sky in brilliant hues of orange and red. It was beautiful but it forewarned of the impending night and the evil that darkness would bring.

"Aye, Capt'n." Hock turned to look at the progress of the others, it was slow going with the chests and time was not on their side. "Should I go on with Nell, Capt'n?"

Jack looked up at the sky and opened his mouth to reply.

"I'll be fine, thank you, Mister Hock." Nell spoke before Jack could say anything. He cast her a sardonic look, and once again started to speak but she cut him off again. "I was once told that there's safety in numbers."

Jack narrowed his eyes at Nell. "Are you always going to be using my words against me?" he demanded. "I'd like to know now so that I'm forearmed for the future, then I can pick and choose my words to you with care!"

Nell looked at him, the bottom sunk away from her stomach. "_For the future_" - such simple words, but ones that could mean so much. Her breathing caught in her throat and Nell found herself wanting to ask him how long 'the future' was. She wanted to know how long she could be with him. Forever sounded just fine to her.

Jack's eyes narrowed as he stared at her. She was stood with her mouth slightly open and a far-away look in her eyes. He stepped forwards and waved a hand in front of her eyes to bring her back from wherever she had gone in her mind.

Nell blinked, aware of him looking at her sardonically. "Oh! OH!" She coloured up and glared at him, anxious to cover her feelings. She didn't want him to know where her thoughts had gone.

"Relax, lass," Jack slurred cheekily. "I'm just ribbing you."

Nell blinked and her stomach sank even lower. Of course he was just ribbing her, what on earth would make her think that he would be interested in a future with her? He was a pirate, married to the sea; anything he said to her had to be viewed with distrust. She had to remember that; she was forgetting that eventually all this would come to an end. Including his need of her, map or otherwise!

Jack shrugged when he saw she'd gone off again inside. He rolled his eyes and gripped her upper arm. "Women!" he hissed and dragged her forwards to keep moving.

> > > > > > > > > > > > >

It was late afternoon when they finally made it to the building. Jack went ahead with Hock and Norrington, while the others waited in the relative safety of the bushes around the area.

"Dwent?" Jack yelled. "Dwent!"

Dwent appeared at the open door way and Jack nodded in relief.

Nell seeing Dwent's familiar face went forwards quickly and raced up the steps not looking back. She stopped when she reached him and then turned, in time to see Jack heading back to the others.

"Come inside, Miss." Dwent reached out with a dirty hand and gripped her elbow yanking her inside just as she saw the others coming towards them. She went in further, it was dim inside and at first she couldn't see anything. It reminded her strongly of the convent she had been brought up in. A strange sense of peace and safety settled over her, making her sigh in relief - all the weight of the past few days seemed to be lifted from her. She was safe here, they were all safe here; she could instinctively feel it.

"Nell!" She turned sharply and saw Elizabeth coming towards her quickly.

"Elizabeth!" Nell was relieved to see they were safe and she hugged the other woman briefly before looking behind her and seeing the rest of them huddled just inside the doorway. She looked around her, seeing Will lying on the litter still, fast asleep with the exertion of moving from the pool.

"How is he?" Nell asked, turning back to the door, waiting anxiously for the others to come in.

"He'll be fine," Elizabeth said bracingly. "We'll be fine."

A commotion at the doorway drew their attention away and Nell watched as the first pirates came stumbling in carrying the chest between them. Right behind them was the next two groups carrying the remaining chests. Then Norrington, Hock and Benjamin came tumbling through followed by Beaumont and Coals still carrying De Mornay. Nell watched with narrowed eyes, her hands clenched into fists, unwilling to even breathe till she saw with relief as Jack came through the entrance way. She wasn't sure why but she was filled with the sense that while they were in here, everything would be all right.

"Shall we set up the usual watch, Capt'n?" Hock asked his eyes on the camp that Dwent and Benjamin and set up already. A small fire had been laid close to the nearest window, the smoke going outside instead of filling the hall.

"Aye," Jack agreed. "Same watch as last night, but keep it inside - no point in going out there when there's no need."

Hock nodded and went to organising the watch. Norrington approached Jack and touched his shoulder to get his attention, making him whirl on his heel and stare up at Norrington.

"How do you intend on blocking the door and windows?" Norrington enquired with a worried glance at the gaping hole where the door had once stood.

"I can see no way," Jack replied and his voice held none of its usual slur. "There is a smaller room further back that has no windows and only one entrance."

"Is there a door that can be barred shut?" asked Norrington. He cast his glance on the open doorway, already it was growing darker as the sun worked its way behind the trees.

"Yes, it's some sort of store room," Jack frowned. On their last check around, they'd done no more than make the place secure. But he remembered the room was filled with all sorts of furniture and other items. "The door can be made secure," he added, pulling on the braids of his chin.

"They certainly managed to accomplish quite a lot before they went mad. I'm beginning to think that the stories are just that, stories," Norrington mused quietly.

"But there is a curse here," Jack reminded him darkly. "That much we've seen for ourselves." His watchful eyes scanning the room as he talked. "And I'm not so sure we've seen the end of it either, Commodore, so let's just be hoping that tonight we'll be left alone at least."

Norrington looked at Jack doubtfully, given the curse it was highly unlikely they would be left alone at all.

De Mornay was watching Nell as she slumped down beside Elizabeth still wearing Jack's coat. She was thinner and her eyes were shadowed, but to his fevered mind she looked more like her mother than ever. In fact she looked so much like her mother that De Mornay saw Elspeth more than he did Nell. His mind was becoming muddled by the fever racing through him and even the knowledge of Beaumont beside him was becoming lost in his fevered imagination. He wasn't sure where he was anymore and he wasn't sure why he was there; he just knew that his long dead sister was there, and that couldn't be. She was dead; and he should know - after all he had killed her with his own hands. How could she be here when he had squeezed the life from her?

He looked down at his hands and saw them pale and strong, wrapped around her pretty white throat. He could see her now, begging him silently with her eyes as he had squeezed hard enough to close her throat completely, making words or noise impossible. He seen his own tears drop onto her face, felt his heart break as the life drained from her. But it had to happen; it was unavoidable. Her husband, her snooping, interfering, righteous, busybody of a husband, had found out things he should never have known. Had found out just who De Mornay and Beaumont really were and that knowledge had cost him and his wife their lives and it had cost the children their future. De Mornay looked down at his hands again, his fingers curled into claws and he began muttering. "Should never have snooped, never have told. No, it wasn't meant to be that way, wasn't meant to be, Elspeth. Forgive me."

Beaumont jerked his head up to look at De Mornay beside him. He was physically tired, but the fever had not burnt through him completely yet. De Mornay shuddered beside him and looked at him sharply, but his eyes went through Beaumont as if he wasn't there.

"Should never have questioned it, Thomas; never have questioned anything. Should have been quiet, thought of the children, should have thought…"

"Tristan!" Beaumont hissed his name anxiously when he realised that De Mornay was not seeing him, but Nell's dead father. "Tristan, it's me, James!"

Beaumont reached over with his uninjured hand and shook De Mornay sharply, trying to shut the man up but not cause him any more pain either. Nor did he want to attract the attention of any of the men around them. Since the fever had almost wiped De Mornay out, and now he too was showing signs of fever, the crew had laxed on their security of the two men, thinking that their danger was passed. That suited Beaumont fine, but he didn't need De Mornay now to start drawing attention on them again.

"James?"

Beaumont saw recognition spark in De Mornay's eyes again and relief flowed through him. "Come on old chap, you need to keep your mind on the here and now. The past is over, concentrate on surviving this and think of how life will be once we take the treasure from them again." Beaumont spoke in hushed cheerful tones.

"Won't survive this, James, old chap!" De Moray smiled painfully, but Beaumont heard the resignation in his voice. "Won't survive the island, we were lucky the first time, we should never had tried it again. The fates won't let us get away again so easily."

"But look around you, Tristan," Beaumont said quietly. "Sparrow has got further with less loss that we did. If anyone stands a chance of getting us off alive, it's him."

"You think he'll take us from here?" Tristan laughed shrilly and Beaumont shushed him, his eyes darting around nervously at the crew. "We aren't leaving, James, don't you understand?"

"The red-coats won't let him leave us," Beaumont said but the conviction of his statement wasn't real.

"The red-coats aren't running this game, James. Sparrow is; and we completely underestimated him and to some extents we underestimated Helen." De Mornay looked back across at Nell and frowned as once again the fever began to take hold of him. "So like Elspeth, so like Elspeth…"

Beaumont snorted nastily, "She's nothing like Elspeth. Oh, the hair is the same colour and her eyes are alike, but that's where it ends, Tristan. Elspeth was a beauty - Helen is no beauty."

"He loves her, you know." Tristan was rambling again and Beaumont could see that his friend had once more gone back into his past. "Loved her the moment he saw her; had to have her. Father objects of course, what is a red-coat compared to what he wants for her. The Earl of Chardingly is intended for Elspeth, whether she wants it or not."

"Your father was a bastard," Beaumont snorted, safe in the knowledge that Tristan was no longer listening to him, was no longer even aware he was there. He closed his eyes, allowing his own memory to wander back. His memories were unaffected by fever though, and he remembered with clarity the summer everything had blown up in the De Mornay household. The summer Elspeth eloped to marry a red-coat and then sailed for the Caribbean.

His eyes flew open when his arm was roughly kicked, sending waves of pain through his abused hand. He snarled up at the man above him. "Bugger off!"

"Oh, so you won't be wanting something to eat then," Jack said carelessly and made to move away.

"I wouldn't eat anything you, or the scurvy dogs you call crew, gave me if I were starving," Beaumont spat, hatred flowing into his voice and face.

Jack turned back to him, the rolls of bread still in his hands. "Well, that's just as well really, see me;" he circled his hands, sending crumbs everywhere. "I'd leave you to starve here, but Nell, despite what you've done to her, doesn't want you to." Jack shrugged and grinned down at him, but it was a nasty grin and filled with venom.

"Then she's a fool!" hissed Beaumont. He looked across at where Nell was sitting talking to Elizabeth, she looked at him feeling his gaze on her and he sneered at her.

"Don't call her that." De Mornay turned his fevered gaze on Beaumont. "Elspeth is no fool, she may seem flighty, but it's all an act y'know." Beaumont groaned when he saw the burning in De Mornay's eyes.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Beaumont nudged him, but the fever had hold again and De Mornay didn't really hear him. He looked up at Jack and frowned, his eyes blank beneath the brightness of fever.

"She's going to make him very happy y'know. Father has no idea what she has planned, but I do! I'm going to help her elope with him, they are bound to sail on the next tide, so they have to leave tonight or it'll be to late y'know." His voice was conversational, sane and cheerful enough to send a shiver down Jack's spine, but he kept quiet, listening to what he said.

"He'll be Commodore before the year is out, that one!" Tristan chuckled and turned to Beaumont, "Commodore …." He frowned and his face fell, tears began to creep down his face. "That is, he would have done if we hadn't killed him." Tristan looked at Beaumont. "It was the only way wasn't it, James? Poor Elspeth, my poor Elspeth, but it was the only way, the only way - we'd have hung… she wouldn't have wanted me to hang, would she?" his voice had risen to a shriek, startling everyone into looking over at him.

Jack was swift, dropping the rolls onto the floor at their feet before bringing his pistol down to crack De Mornay over the head. He slumped down unconsciously as Jack glared at Beaumont. "You're going to tell me every last detail." He crouched before Beaumont, and then turned to Dwent. "Leave two on guard and get everyone else into the room now. And I mean _everyone_!"

"Jack, what is it?" Norrington had come over. "What's happened?"

"Later, get everyone in that room, take De Mornay and gag him before he wakes up." Jack was firm and his voice brooked no argument, but Norrington was Norrington and automatically argued.

"But he was talking about me…"

"NO!" Jack looked up at him, his eyes wide as he indicated with his head to Nell. He pulled another face, trying hard to get him to understand.

"What he's trying to say is," Beaumont drawled dryly. "Is take Helen out of earshot before she realises that…" Jack slapped his hand over Beaumont's mouth hard, muffling his voice. But Norrington now understood and turned away without another word.

"Nell, Elizabeth, this way please!"

"What is it?" Nell asked him, her eyes on Jack's hand over Beaumont's mouth. She had the distinct feeling that Beaumont was laughing at her.

"Nothing, come along please. We need to be in the smaller room before darkness falls."

"It's still about an hour or so away," pointed out Elizabeth reasonably, she didn't really want to have to move Will yet as he had just fallen asleep again.

"Elizabeth!" Norrington frowned at her and took both her and Nell's elbow in his hands and all but dragged them away from Jack and Beaumont to where Dwent was organising everyone to collect the packs.

"James, really!" Elizabeth balked against being man-handled and glared up at him.

"Not now, Elizabeth." Norrington's lips thinned and he indicated to Bryant who had stood up quickly ready to assist him if needed. "Mister Bryant, please escort Nell, I'll help Elizabeth with Will."

"Very good, sir!" Bryant grinned at Nell and offered her his arm. Nell frowning at the situation took his arm looking at him. "Why do I feel as I'm missing something very important here?"

"We are," Bryant sighed. "We're missing different circumstances. I should be escorting you into dinner at the Governor's house, not into a dingy cellar."

Nell smiled at the wistful tone in his voice. "Have you dined at the Governor's house before?" She allowed him to distract her, knowing that she could easily question Jack later.

"Yes, I have had that honour," he smiled. "The annual ball is something quite spectacular, and, interestingly enough is to be held at the end of the following month. In fact…" he looked down at her speculatively. "If we are back home by then, it would do me great honour if you would agree to attending with me."

"Me?" Nell looked up at him in shock. "You want me to go to a ball? I've never danced, let alone attended anything so… so…."

"It would be no problem, Nell," he smiled down at her. "And, in fact, you would be doing me a great service."

"Oh?" Nell let him lead her down a narrow dark corridor, following Dwent who led the way. It reminded her strongly of the corridors in the convent and a shiver ran down her spine. She forced her mind back onto what he was saying.

"To be frank, Nell, I'll be twenty nine next spring, one step below the Commodore and still without a wife," He said carefully. "This is not a problem for me, you understand, but it does mean that, along with the Commodore, we are seen by every single young lady's mother as prospective marriage material."

Nell laughed out loud at his words and then covered her mouth when he frowned at her.

"It's no laughing matter, Nell!" he admonished her with mock severity. "It's humiliating, not to mention physically taxing, having to dodge the advances of some of those maternal women. And let's face it; some of those mothers are a force to be reckoned with. In fact, I'd rather take my chances, unarmed, with four pirates than a group of mothers looking for prospective son-in-laws."

"In that case then, I shall feel honoured to be the one to protect you for the evening."

Bryant laughed and looked back over his shoulder at the others. They were all coming down the corridor now, but he knew that Jack remained behind with Beaumont and he couldn't help but wonder what had prompted this sudden evacuation.

> > > > > > > > > > >

Nell was more than surprised at what greeted them in the small store room. Hock and a few of the others had already put their lighted torches into existing holders on the walls, and it cast a warm glow over the fairly large room. But what surprised Nell were the contents of the room. There were wooden boxes and stone chest scattered all around the room. Running along the side of one wall was a series of benches and chairs and already several of the crew had claimed spaces for themselves.

In one corner was a stone altar and over the altar was an old lace covering. A gold cross stood on the altar with a statue of the Virgin Mary to one side of the cross and a smaller gold cross on the other. In front of the cross lay a single chalice and a gold plate. She saw several of the crew go over to the altar but none of them touched the items on the top and she even saw a few of them cross themselves, something that surprised her slightly.

"Nell, come and eat something and then try and sleep some." Hock touched her shoulder gently as he spoke to her, making her turn to face him.

"Thank you," she replied softly and followed him to where Dwent was busy with the supply bags they'd brought with them.

"We can't light a fire in 'ere," Dwent said to himself as he rummaged through the bag. "We'll 'ave to make do with just rolls and fruit again." His tone of voice was clearly unimpressed.

"Rolls and fruit sound wonderful to me, Mister Dwent," Nell said quietly. "Do you want me to hand the food round?"

"Nay, lass, make the lazy buggers come and get it themselves. If they be hungry they'll come over soon enough!" he cackled with laughter as he handed her an apple, orange and a roll, which by now was so hard, Nell was certain she'd crack her teeth on them.

Nell thanked him and settled down to nibble on the apple. Her eyes went to where De Mornay was slumped on the floor, his eyes were shut and a dirty cloth was tied around his mouth; his hands were tied together in front of him. He made a completely different sight to the man that had back-handed her on the Relentless. His arrogance and 'devil may care' manner had gone, leaving a shell that showed his true worth. He was broken in body and mind, in the same state himself, that he had left countless others before him in. It wasn't any less or more than he deserved, but Nell was still amazed to feel the stirrings of pity in her soul.

"May I sit with you?"

Nell looked up at Bryant and nodded at him, pleased to have his company. "Why is he gagged so?"

Bryant looked across at De Mornay, and no pity was showing on his face, only contempt. "I do not know, but I have no doubt that Sparrow has his reasons."

"Why was he shouting about the Commodore, did he know him before?"

Bryant shook his head and bit into his apple, he chewed slowly, his eyes still on the other man.

"Don't you think he should be… made a little more comfortable?" Nell asked him, her face showing her feelings clearly.

Bryant looked at her and smiled, swallowing his mouthful. "In any other circumstances and with any other person I'd agree with you. But, if I've learnt nothing else on this trip, I have learned that Sparrow does nothing unless he means to." Bryant looked at the uneaten apple in her hand.

"Did you know, that if you cut an apple in half you'll be able to count the number of children you'll have?"

Nell blinked at his sudden change of tact; but it interested her. She looked down at the apple. "Really?"

"Really. Although don't tell anyone I told you," he whispered. "Try it!" He shifted round until he could draw his dagger out of his waistband; he held it out to her with a grin.

She took the dagger and with an answering grin slit the apple neatly in half. She opened it and looked down.

"Ah! Well, it's just silly nonsense really; can't expect something like that to work," he laughed when he leaned across to look at her apple.

Nell felt a shiver go through her as she looked down at the apple. "It has worked," she whispered. "I can't have children and there are no pips."

Bryant blinked up at her and then back down at the apple. He took it from her and slit both sides again, but there was no pip anywhere in the apple.

He grunted and handed it back to her, sliced into tiny pieces. "It's just an old wives tale."

Nell looked up at him and shrugged. "It's just coincidence," she said softly. "Here, cut yours and we'll see how many you're to have with your future wife!" She held the dagger out to him.

He took the dagger, grinning at her. "Now here's where I wish I had your apple!" he slit his apple and counted the pips. "Seven! I'm in for misery!" he joked.

"You're in for misery? What about the poor woman who has to bear all seven children?" Nell laughed; unaware that Norrington had joined them.

"Whose bearing seven children?" asked Norrington light heartedly.

"No one!" Bryant replied and repeated what he had told Nell.

"Ah, but I have a stranger one than that!" Norrington smiled at Nell and looked around at Dwent. "Mister Dwent, another apple if you would."

Dwent threw him an apple, which he caught one handed with no effort. He took Bryant's dagger and slit the apple midways right through and handed one half to each of them. "What do you see?"

Nell looked up as several of the crew, having over-heard, had come over and were peering over their shoulders at the apples. She looked down at the apple and shrugged, not seeing anything remarkable.

"A star!" Bryant said and pointed out the five points with his fingertip.

"Aye, a star!" Someone muttered from behind. "A five pointed star! The devil's work!"

"Nonsense," Norrington said firmly. "Just a coincidence, that's all."

"Another one?" asked Nell quietly, as she looked down at the pretty pattern the seeds made in the very centre of the apple.

"Like black cats…." Someone shouted from behind. "Me ma always said they were bad luck, but me aunty always said they were good luck!"

Nell listened quietly as it prompted a volley of chatter from the crew as they began relating what particular things they considered to be good or bad luck.

Bryant touched her hand gently as the crew talked around them. "I'm sorry, I meant to lighten things not make them worse."

Nell smiled at him and gripped his fingers before letting go. "I'd be a might foolish if I let something like this bother me, it's just coincidence."

"Aye," he grinned at her and using the dagger began to eat his apple, listening to the chatter around them.

> > > > > > > > > > > > >

Nell was asleep, her head had lolled onto Bryant's shoulder and he had moved to let her lean right into him. The constant chatter around them had lolled her to sleep and he was more than willing to be a pillow to her. He looked down at her small hands still clutching her uneaten orange and he wondered again whether he had done the right thing in the tunnels. Time would tell he supposed, but he knew that if push came to shove, offering to marry her to keep her safe in Port Royal would pose no hardship for him at all.

A sudden commotion at the door drew everyone's attention and had Nell sitting up suddenly. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and turned sharply, seeing Jack come through the door dragging Beaumont, and quickly followed by the two crew that had been guarding the main entrance. Jack shoved Beaumont forwards and turned to slam the door shut as soon as his men were clear. Hock and Norrington rushed forwards and helped Jack bar the door with the wooden beam.

"What is it?" Norrington demanded of Jack as soon as they were stood back from the door.

"Fog," Jack slurred and turned smartly away from the door. He looked around and spotted Benjamin crouched beside De Mornay. As instructed he was gagged but he was still unconscious. Jack strode across with Norrington hot on his heels.

"What do you mean fog?" Norrington demanded.

Jack ignored him as he touched Benjamin on the shoulder. "Do you, by any chance, have any of whatever took Will's fever away?"

"Aye, Capt'n," Benjamin looked up at him.

Jack nodded satisfied and briefly looked over at where Dwent had dragged Beaumont to the side of the room. He was tying his hands in front of him, ignoring the curses of the other man.

"Give some to De Mornay, but keep some just in case," Jack instructed firmly. If Benjamin was surprised at his request, he didn't let it show and instead moved to prepare the drink he'd stored in an empty rum flask.

"You're going to save him?" asked Norrington in surprise, temporarily forgetting his earlier question.

"Well, no point in hanging a dead man is there, Commodore?" Jack grinned at him but it held no humour. He moved away from Norrington and across to where several of the crew were examining the chests.

"Anything of interest, Mister Timms?" he asked the grizzled pirate.

"Can't work the locks, Capt'n. Short of busting them off, I can't get them open!"

Jack raised an eyebrow at his words. He'd yet to come across a lock that Timms couldn't jimmy open, but it looked like now there was one.

"Not your average locks, then I take it?" he mused pulling on the braids.

"Nay, Capt'n, more of a code than a lock. I ain't seen anything like it before, look…" he pointed to where instead of a normal key lock should rest; there was a long narrow band that held a series of numbers and figures.

"Keep trying," Jack said and patted his back before turning and looking around at where his men had already started to make themselves comfortable for the night.

"What about this fog?" Norrington stood directly in front of him to get his attention. Jack looked up at him, appearing to look down his nose at the same time.

Jack sighed and rested one hand on the handle of the pistol at his waist, his other hand circled as he spoke. "A fog, Commodore, covering the ground outside the building, can't see more than two feet in front of you. Past dealings with fog, as I'm sure you'll remember, were not favourable," Jack slurred slightly as he spoke, his dark eyes narrowed as he watched the Commodore.

Norrington nodded in agreement, casting a look back at the door. "Was it coming inside?"

"Can't say I waited around to find out." Jack arched an eyebrow and swiped the hat from his head.

"And Beaumont?" asked Norrington watching as Jack flung his hat onto the closest table.

"Later," Jack muttered as he saw Nell making her way over. He had no intentions of divulging anything he had learnt from Beaumont, at least not yet.

It seemed as if they were going to be left alone. Several hours passed, food was eaten, sleeping areas were worked out and general talking was as exciting as it went. And that suited everyone there, including Jack. He kept half an eye on De Mornay who was sleeping quietly now Benjamin had given him the concoction he'd made for Will; he was still gagged and would remain that way until Jack was sure the fever had left him. He also kept an eye on Nell; she was currently curled up under a blanket, his topcoat and waistcoat still on. She was resting her head on her arms, eyes open as she listened to the crew telling each other stories that they'd all heard before, but were elaborated on until they no longer resembled the original story.

Timms was retelling an event that Jack found hard to believe had ever happened, considering the size of the snake involved and Timms only being armed with a dagger and a length of rope; but he could see that Nell was caught up in his words and it enough for him that her mind was occupied with something other than the island they were on. He cast an eye over to Beaumont who also appeared to be sleeping, but Jack had come to view both men with the same amount of trust he afforded a shark. Especially now he knew the background behind them and Nell. He pulled at the braids on his chin before taking a long swig from his bottle of rum. It wasn't lost on him that he now knew more about Nell, than Nell did. He looked across at Bryant, his eyes narrowing when he saw the other man glance at Nell before looking back at Timms. He'd seen him kissing her, something which had kicked him too low in his gut for comfort, he'd felt an almost overwhelming urge to knock the man's head off, and if he caught him doing it again, he probably would. It also wasn't lost on him that the kind of feelings Nell drew out of him, no other woman ever had. Which left him in a dilemma, one he just wasn't used to dealing with; in some respects he wished he'd never questioned Beaumont, for whoever said 'ignorance was bliss' was spot on.

Rough laughter brought his attention back to the crew and to Nell. He scooted closer to her and looked down at her, a wicked grin on his face. "And did Mister Timms impress you with the size of his snake?" Jack knew his words could be taken two ways, but it always delighted him to see the innocence shinning in her eyes and he wasn't disappointed this time.

"I think Mister Timms, may have partaken of a little too much rum that night," Nell laughed up at him and shifted to sit up.

"Are you saying my tales aren't true, young miss?" cried Timms with mock severity. "'Tis a brave lass who accuses a pirate of deception."

"Deception? No!" she shook her head but humour was showing in her face. "Inebriation? Possibly," she demurred quietly, still a little unsure of bantering with the hardened pirates.

Timms stared at her and then threw his head back and roared with laughter.

"She's got your mark, mate," Jack slurred and mock saluted his crew with his bottle of rum before taking a sip.

"The snake would 'ave to be inebria'ed ter come within fifty feet of yer bed!" Dwent laughed from his own banket.

"Aye, but the ladies like me snake tales!" Timms said saucily and winked at Elizabeth, who coolly arched an eyebrow at him and pursed her lips.

"I'm not sure we should be going there, Timms!" Hock laughed. "The young ladies present would be burning the rum while we all slept! Well, one of them would," he cast Elizabeth a sly grin, who had the good grace to grin at him.

"Like I told Jack, it's a vile drink and served us much better in alerting the Navy."

"Indeed!" Norrington replied with a grin. "As I recall it we could see your smoke signal three days away."

"We weren't there three days!" Elizabeth protested and then saw that he was ribbing her and grinned at him. "Well, it worked didn't it,"

"Don't remind me," Jack shuddered. "You'll be giving me nightmares again, lass."

"An Ode to Rum!" suddenly announced Spencer and jumped to his feet.

"Rum, Rum, I never could pass,

better to me than many a whores arse!"

Everyone roared with laughter and he took a bow; Nell coloured up as Elizabeth shook her head sadly at their antics and turned to sit back with Will who was stirring again.

"If rum's better than a lass, then you've not met the right lass, mate!" Jack laughed and watched in delight as Nell face got brighter.

"Aye, but what bottle of rum can back-chat ye?" Timms demanded happily.

"Or nick yer money and nag ye till yer sick?" yelled another.

Nell sank down into her blankets again, resting her head on her arms again. It made her feel secure to hear them shouting and laughing happily, apparently oblivious to what lay behind them and what might lie before them. But she had quickly realised that this was part of their strength of survival. Living in the here and now and not taking the time to dwell on something that was unchangeable. Something she should learn from. She let her eyes close as they continued to tell each other ribald jokes. She could hear Norrington and Bryant whispering beside her, and she could feel Jack's leg pressed into her side. She was safe, for the moment she was safe and secure and she realised with surprise, happy. She drifted into sleep easily; unaware of the glances that Jack sent her way, watchful over her.

> > > > > > > > > > > >

The banging, when it started, was enough to wake the dead. Or at least that was Jack's first thought as his eyes flew open. He sat up, hand automatically going to the pistol at his side. The banging started again, and he instantly realised it was the wooden door. He looked down at Nell, and wasn't surprised to see wide eyes staring up at him in fright. He placed his fingers on his lips and looked over at where Hock and the others had sat up too, hands on weapons in readiness. The banging intensified and Jack got to his feet, reaching down to Nell and lifting her to her feet. "Go over to Elizabeth and stay there!" he instructed her, satisfied when she obeyed him instantly.

"What is it?" Norrington came over with Bryant beside him and Hock right behind.

Jack didn't even bother to answer him as he watched the door with black narrowed eyes. "Mister Hock, ready the men in two lines and make sure the sure the Turners and Nell are behind."

"Aye, Capt'n," Hock responded immediately his voice low.

The banging suddenly stopped, making the silence deafening. Everyone waited with bated breath, no one believing that it was over yet. The next crash when it came made the previous bangs sound faint, the door shook on the hinges and it was only the wooden poles across the door that kept it in place. But the crashing was relentless and the iron rungs the poles were slotted into were beginning to loosen on the walls.

"It's going to be breeched," Norrington said sharply and turned to where his few remaining men stood waiting. "Keep to arms and do not back down whatever comes through that door," he commanded and lifting his sword came to stand by their side, with Bryant beside him.

Jack looked over at him briefly and felt a surge of admiration flow through him before he stood to Norrington's other side. The door was breeched, the iron holders soaring from the wall, as the door flew off its hinges completely and banged onto the stone floor.

Pistols were levelled and swords raised but there was no one at the door, nothing came barrelling through and once more the silence was deafening.

"Steady," Norrington hissed as his men looked at each other in confusion. "Don't drop your guard."

"Look!" Hock pointed at the floor and they looked at the entrance way. Fog, white and thick was seeping into the room and over the threshold. Tendrils crept forwards and the fog intensified in the doorway filling the space until only a white, smoky substance could be seen. Everyone stepped backwards as the fog drifted forwards.

Jack looked to Beaumont who was awake and staring at the fog with wide frightened eyes. "Did you encounter this?" he barked at the frightened man. Beaumont shook his head, not tearing his gaze from the fog as it crept around the room, getting ever closer to them.

"It's like it's searching," Hock remarked as it seemed to creep across the floor like fingers, retreating and searching as it moved across the bare floor.

"'Ow do we fight that?" came a horrified cry from Johns.

Jack shrugged and looked around him, trying to think of a way out of this. He spotted a blanket that was lying unused on the table and picking it up, threw it just in front of the fog like substance. Tendrils crept forward and looked like talons as it curled around the blanket and began to retreat. The blanket was dragged across the floor slowly, over the threshold of the door and into the mist. A sudden howling was heard from outside the door that sent shivers down the spines of everyone present.

"Tis not pleased with that, obviously," Hock said dryly, but the fear and worry was clear in his voice.

"Try the cross, Capt'n!" Dwent said quickly and crossed to the altar to pick the cross up.

A shriek from Elizabeth drew everyone's attention behind them. Jack whirled in time to see that the back wall they are been leaning on, seemed to be shimmering slightly. He watched wide-eyed as plain as day, forms took shape in the stone work and moved forwards into the room, stepping right through Nell, Elizabeth and Will. The forms quickly took the shape of the monks in their brown robes, hoods still drawn over their faces.

"Oh, bugger!" Jack hissed between his teeth, as the monks moved forwards slowly, no sound coming from their mouths.

"Leave them!" Nell cried and got to her feet shakily. Elizabeth stood with her, gripping Nell's arm.

"Don't stop them!" Elizabeth nodded at Jack frantically. "They mean us no harm; don't raise your swords to them!"

Jack frowned, looking at Hock quickly, who looked as doubtful as Jack felt.

"Fog's back, Capt'n," Dwent called out. And Jack realised they were caught quite literally between the two. Indecision, something that rarely caught up with him, made him shake his head, his mouth open to give commands that he just couldn't think of.

Norrington acted from impulse and shoved Bryant to the side, making a path between them and where Jack was stood. The monks seemed to float forwards, hands and feet still hidden as they moved. They moved past the men, not looking at them and not saying anything. They stopped just in front of them and formed a line, backs facing Jack and the crew. The fog crept towards the monks and shrank back, an agonised shriek from outside made Jack wince. The monks stood their ground and the fog dissipated back towards the door.

"They are protecting us." Elizabeth and Nell came to stand beside Jack. "They mean to keep us from harm."Elizabeth looked up at Jack and his eyes widened as he looked at her, her eyes, once a gorgeous brown, were almost black. He looked at Nell and saw her eyes were also a deep black, bottomless.

"What have they done to you?" he hissed, gripping Nell's shoulders and staring intently at her. She shut her eyes, unwilling for him to look into her them, unwilling for him to see what she had seen.

"We saw," Elizabeth said sadly. "They showed us. Please, don't ask." She turned away from them and hurried back over to Will. He staggered to his feet, the bandage on his arm seeping fresh blood again, his eyes as black as the girls. He looked at Jack and then at Elizabeth. He shook his head and pulled her to him with his good arm. She buried her head in his chest and her body shook as she cried against him.

Jack looked at Nell, but she was looking at the floor.

"Nell?" he was lost, confused, and although he'd never admit it, more than a little scared at Elizabeth's words and actions.

"Leave me be," she muttered and crossed to the altar. She sank to her knees in front of it; she crossed herself three times and then sank forwards, her legs going out behind her. She spread her arms wide and rested her forehead on the floor as she made the form of the cross. She closed her eyes tightly against the images racing through her mind and began to pray. Sweat broke out on her forehead as she prayed harder than she had ever prayed in her life.

Jack looked helplessly at Hock, who shrugged. Norrington and Bryant frowned at each other.

"I take it they saw what happened to the monks on this island," Bryant said hoarsely, his eyes on the monks stood in front of them.

"Enough to break their minds, I'd wager," Dwent hissed, shaking his head.

"How do you prevent that from happening?" Hock looked at Jack, helplessly. "How do you take it away from them?"

"You can't," Jack said quietly, and crossed to kneel beside Nell, he didn't say a word, just placed his hand on her back and kept it there. He looked up at the altar holding the cross and then back at Nell. She was clinging to only thing she knew, her faith. He just hoped it would be enough to see her through. Jack looked over at the monks and hoped that it would be enough to see them all through, then moved until he was sitting cross legged beside her, not taking his hand from her back. Hock came to crouch beside him, his eyes on Nell, her eyes open as she stared at the floor, a hairs breath from her face.

"There's not much we can do, except wait," Jack whispered to him. "Keep two on guard at all times and encourage the rest to try and catch some kip - if that's possible."

"Aye, Capt'n," Hock said quietly and reached out to gently stroke Nell's head before he stood and left them to cross back to the others.

Norrington watched Jack and Hock and then turned to look at Bryant. "We'll take it in turns, rest now, Joshua, and I'll wake you in an hour."

Bryant nodded vaguely, not even responding to the use of his first name again. He was shocked by the turn of events, but the reaction of the Turners and Nell had kicked him squarely in the gut. This island was no picnic and the repercussions would last many years in the future. He looked across at where Will and Elizabeth were sitting against the wall again, Elizabeth was lying with her head in Will's lap, his hand covering her ear as he lay with his head back against the wall, his bad arm lying useless and awkwardly at his side, his eyes were wide open as he stared at the ceiling. Bryant had a feeling that it wasn't the stone ceiling that Will was seeing, but whatever the monks had left them as they had passed through their bodies and souls.

A/N: Well, was it bad? Was it cringe worthy? Please let me know how you feel about this chapter, especially the last part. If I was ever to try and write professionally, (which is my dream, along with everyone else here) then this is the sort genre that I'd write in. So I'd really appreciate any tips or thoughts, even if it's 'don't give up the day job, girl'

Thank you so much to everyone who has left reviews, taken the time to email me or just read this and liked it. It does make me feel better knowing that someone out there is reading this and liking it, if only marginally.

Take care of yourselves and have a great day/night.


	27. Almost Undone

Usual Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I'm not making any money!

Thanks to AniSparrow for her really hard work. She's incredible as usual!

Also, I have to thank everyone who picked up the "Emaciated" problem! I had a chuckle over that one… I will correct it one day, promise!

This chapter is long, there are some mentions of nastiness but it shouldn't adversely affect your sleep, well I hope not, and it is slightly edited from the version I've posted on If you want the slightly longer 'Jack/Nell scene' at the end then head on over there. It's still called 'The Map' but my penname is 'Boshomengro'.

Chapter 27

Almost Undone

It was well into the witching hour and still the monks stood in a line in front of the crew. The fog stayed ever present at the door, the howling outside had dissipated slightly and Jack had the unearthly feeling that it was just waiting. But waiting for what, he had no idea. Hock was currently sleeping by his side, Nell was still lying prostrate but she had fallen into an uneasy slumber, her head turned towards him, her eyes shut.

Norrington and Bryant were taking their own guard through the night and it was currently Norrington who sitting awake, pistol across his lap, eyes as alert as they could be at this ungodly hour of the night.

Jack was deathly tired and he knew that if he didn't get a few hours of sleep, he'd be in no position to lead them tomorrow; and he had a nasty feeling that as they came closer to leaving the island, whatever was out there would try harder to prevent them from leaving. Jack's eyes closed and his head nodded on his chest. He woke quickly and sighed, rubbing his eyes with his other hand, then curled next to Nell, his head under her outstretched arm, his arm over her lower back and his face pressed into her side. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Thankfully, sleep overtook him quickly.

Norrington watched as Jack took a defensive position between Nell and the monks and curled up next to her, pressing into her as tightly as he could. Norrington wasn't blind and neither was he stupid - he could see the bond that had been created between the pair of them, whether they knew it or not. He sighed as he looked round at the fog that was curling around the door still. It wasn't lost on him, that inside this building the evil on the island had been unable to take solid form or manifest itself in any other way. The building had given them no protection though and it was only the monks that kept the evil at bay. Norrington pinched the bridge of the nose sighing; it also wasn't lost on him that Nell had been correct in her assumption that the monks had been trying to help them. But, and this was what worried him the most, at what price were they helping? He knew that Beaumont and De Mornay had managed to escape the island before, that much was obvious. But how? How had they managed to get off this place when they knew nothing about what was to come?

"Sir?" a softly spoken voice beside him drew his attention. He looked down at Bryant who was sitting up rubbing at his eyes. "Any change?"

"No," Norrington whispered. "You should rest some more; I'll wake you when it's your turn."

Bryant shrugged and looked at the monks nervously, "Still there then?"

"Yes, and the fog too." Norrington sat forwards and stretched, raising his arms over his head as a yawn took him.

A mumbling from their left brought their attention to Will and Elizabeth. They, like the rest of the crew, had fallen into an uneasy sleep.

"What do you suppose has turned their eyes?" asked Bryant finally. Since it had happened earlier in the evening, it had been something everyone had avoided mentioning. Several of them had looked at Nell with sympathy, listening as she had prayed over and over until she had finally fallen silent in sleep, but no one had mentioned anything, not even to each other.

"Elizabeth said that 'they saw'," Norrington mused. "I think whatever they have seen was enough to darken their own souls, we can just hope that it isn't permanent or that their souls are not destroyed too. You understood the Latin didn't you, and that was enough. I think they must have been able to see it, like memories or something."

Bryant shuddered as he remembered what he'd understood in the cave. "They gave no indication they were helping then," he said dryly.

Norrington looked at him, bringing his knees to his chest and leaning his head back against the wall behind him. "Do you think you'd be able to tell me exactly what you heard?"

Bryant balked slightly before taking a deep breath. "I didn't hear much…" he shot Norrington a sly grin. "Before I was clobbered on the head; I don't think I've ever thanked you for that."

"I consider myself thanked," Norrington replied smiling slightly, despite the situation they found themselves in.

"When they first started, or rather when we first heard them, they were chanting the Lord's Prayer but as they neared it changed." Bryant stopped and brought his knees to his chest; he hugged his arms around his legs and rested his chin on his knees. "They knew our names, knew our fate because it had been their own. They said the evil on the island collects souls, they knew why we were there and they knew what would happen to us. There were no details about what happened to them, just chanting about blood and pain and anger." Bryant shuddered and blinked hard to keep his composure. He turned his head on his knees to look at Norrington. "If they've seen… if the Turners and Nell have seen what they were chanting about, they'll know why it happened and how it happened," he whispered.

Norrington nodded tiredly and lifted his hand to clasp Bryant's shoulder gently. "Try and rest; it's going to be a long day,"

"Aye," Bryant agreed softly. "How did Beaumont and De Mornay make it last time?" he spoke quietly.

"I don't know, I've tried to work it out. I feel as if there's something we're missing," Norrington replied quietly. "Do you remember in the cave, before I knocked you out? You spoke about them being angry because Beaumont and De Mornay tricked them, do you remember?"

Bryant nodded, "They were angry that Beaumont and De Mornay had managed to leave the island."

"Think carefully before you answer," Norrington sat forward and looked at Bryant intently. "Who did they say were angry? Was it whatever evil is on this island or was it the monks who were angry?"

Bryant opened his mouth to speak and then promptly shut it again; he looked across at the monks with fear reflected in his eyes. "I don't know, it could have been the monks. They were repeating it… 'You shall pay for your treachery,' that was the exact phrasing," he muttered realisation dawning on him at it sank in.

"Damnation," Norrington muttered and let his head sink back against the wall in defeat.

"But if they were going to make De Mornay and Beaumont, or indeed all of us pay, why protect us now? Why not attack us before now? They were there before Decker was taken in the river, they stopped us all going in."

"Did they?" asked Norrington. "Or were they merely observing to see who was going to fall prey to the fish? What's to say that they are just protecting their own revenge here, a case of we'll have them, not you?"

"Jesus!" Bryant sat up and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Is nothing clear on this God forsaken island!"

"Apparently not," said Norrington dryly. "And now the question is, do we wake Sparrow, who has only just fallen asleep, or do we wait?"

"Either way we could be completely buggered," Bryant replied.

"Either way," Norrington agreed heavily. "I think we should wait an hour or so. We need to find out anything Will can tell us, we need to have as much background on this as we can. If they have left their memories with them, then Will can give us information that could be crucial to helping us."

"I think we should ask all three of them," Bryant said hesitantly.

"No." Norrington shook his head. "Not until we know exactly what happened. It could be too much for the ladies to discuss it."

Bryant shrugged, "Aye, I agree; but they may have a different perspective on it that Will does not. I think it's a risk we need to take, if we are to guarantee theirs and our survival."

Norrington's lips thinned, a muscle worked at the side of his jaw. He ran a hand through his untidy black hair, causing several strands to fall forwards on his forehead. "I think you have a valid point." He conceded heavily.

Bryant lifted his eyebrows and sighed heavily. "I think you should rest sir, I'll take the rest of this watch."

Norrington looked at him, managing a wry grin, "Do I really look that bad?"

"Worse," Bryant replied with an answering grin.

Norrington snorted softly and leant back against the wall with his hands dangling over his knees. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, letting sleep claim him.

> > > > > > > > > 

Jack woke the moment he felt a hand settle on his shoulder. He looked up expecting to see Hock, but it was Norrington leaning over him.

"We need to discuss something that can't wait," Norrington whispered his eyes on Nell.

Jack frowned but moved carefully away from Nell, unwilling to disturb her. He looked across at where Hock was lying with his eyes open, alert and ready the moment he'd heard Norrington's voice and he was now waiting to hear what Jack wanted him to do.

"Watch Nell - if she disturbs, I want to know," Jack slurred, his voice heavy from sleep, but his eyes alert.

Hock nodded and scooted closer to Nell and then settled himself down again, watching as Jack crossed to where Norrington pointed him to Bryant. Hock looked over at the ever present line of monks and felt a shiver go through him, he looked down at Nell and without even thinking about it, placed his hand on her lower back where Jack had rested his. He closed his eyes, slipping easily back into his shallow sleep, one ear listening for any changes in the room.

Jack patted his trouser pockets until he located the flask of rum he was looking for. He drew it out, took a long drink and then frowned at Bryant and Norrington.

"So what you're saying is that they might not be the guardians we hoped they were." He clicked his jaw and snapped his head to one side, making the bones in his neck snap into place.

Bryant winced, nodding at him. "That's about it," he replied.

Jack didn't say anything just looked down at his flask of rum, "We need to be leaving this island quickly," he muttered and drained the flask of rum. "That's that last of the rum."

Bryant watched the strange pirate captain lament his empty flask of rum. A couple of days ago and he'd now be ranting over the seemingly uncaring man; but he had since learnt that what you see with Jack, was rarely what you get. He knew that behind the odd manners and even odder gestures lay an astute and very intelligent brain and mind and he had no doubts that the quick brain of Jack Sparrow was busy working on their latest problem. Bryant sighed and reached into his trouser pocket, bringing out a smaller flask than the one Jack had. He held it out to Jack, "You'll need this then," he said quietly.

Jack looked up at him in surprise; he looked down at the offered flask and grinned before reaching out and taking it.

"You're a generous man, Lieutenant, a generous man!" Jack tipped the flask at him. "And you'd make an wonderful pirate, mate,"

"Thank you," Bryant grinned back at him. "I think."

"Now!" Jack took a sip and corked it before looking between the two men. "Now, to our problem, I agree with Mister Bryant, we need to find out from all three, but I don't think it should be a group session. Commodore, you take Elizabeth, Mister Bryant, you have young William and I'll tackle Nell," he pulled a face at the prospect of what he'd have to drag from her; he didn't relish making her suffer, but it seemed as if it had to be done."

"Are you certain," Norrington began.

"Positively certain," Jack replied, already looking across at where Nell and Hock lay.

"And when do you think we should do this?" Norrington inquired, his was watching the monks and the fog.

"No time like the present," Jack muttered and got to his feet clumsily still clutching both flasks. He swayed back to Hock and Nell not at all surprised to see Hock looking up at him when he leaned over; he'd never known a man to sleep as lightly as Hock did.

"We need to be waking her up, Mister Hock, and we need to be talking to the lass." Jack gently shook Nell's shoulder. She mumbled in her sleep and her arms stretched upwards, a mewl of pain left her lips and Jack realised her muscles had gone stiff lying in such a strange position on a hard floor. He reached out and gently rubbed her upper arms, hearing her groaning as she woke up to cramping pain in her whole body.

"Mother Mary, am I back in the convent?" she muttered and opened her eyes. But it wasn't another nun she saw, it was Hock's knees as he knelt beside her.

"You're in no convent, darlin'," Jack replied and gripping her shoulders pulled her into a sitting position. She moaned, her eyes shut as Jack knelt behind her and rubbed her shoulders, his head by her neck.

"Thank you for moving me," she whispered and stretched her legs. She bit her lip as the feeling in her legs changed to intense pain as her circulation started to come back.

"Aye, well I'm afraid to say that we need to be talking to you, sweetheart," Jack muttered, reluctant to do this but knowing he had to. "It's about earlier."

"Earlier?" Nell's voice showed confusion and it suddenly struck Jack that she might not even remember the whole event. He found himself hoping that this was the case and that nothing remained in her memory.

"Aye, earlier," he looked at Hock over her shoulder. He shrugged back at Jack's unspoken question. Nell still had her eyes shut and neither of them could see what colour they were.

"Nell, love, open your eyes," Jack whispered softly.

"What?" Nell was confused now and opened her eyes to see Hock in front of her. He looked at Jack and lifted his eyebrows imperceptivity before looking back at Nell and winking.

"Nell, do you remember the monks coming in?" Jack's voice was soft in her ear. She turned in his hold and it was with a sinking feeling that he saw her eyes were still black.

She looked over his shoulder at the line of monks and shuddered so violently that Jack heard her teeth chatter together. He scooted forward and took her bodily onto his lap, turning her away from them. He tucked her head down onto his chest, trying to absorb the pain she was in.

"Listen, Nell, I'm sorry but we need to know their intent, we need to know what you know." He looked at Hock who was frowning darkly.

Nell had stopped shaking in his arms, her hands curled into the material of his shirt, her fingers pressed into the warmth of his skin. She lifted her head and buried her face into his neck, her mouth pressed into his neck, feeling him shudder underneath her, his hold on her tightening. She lifted her face from his neck slightly till her head was lying on his shoulder, her mouth close to his ear. Nell fastened her eyes on the side of his face, the beads that hung from his hair, the red bandana tied around his head, anything except the images left in her mind by the monks. She took a deep breath and began, talking softly, in a monotone relating what they had left her with. Lifting a hand to clutch his face, she stopped him from turning his head to look at her. She saw Hock move closer out of the corner of her eye, but she ignored his presence and concentrated on Jack.

"They left England, a hundred of them. Storms plagued the journey but the Lord protected them; they didn't lose a single soul on the journey. The crew of the _Primus_ had never sailed with so many men of the cloth and several were converted through the journey. Some even decided they would stay on the island and help with the work." Nell's hand slid into his hair and gripped tightly around the braids and beads. Jack winced but didn't move to untangle her, just listened carefully.

"They were bound for Port Royal but a storm blew them off course, so close and yet so far…." Nell went limp in his arms, her hand slipping from his hair down over his chest to tangle loosely back into the material of his shirt. "They were so close, so close…" she shuddered and started again.

"They thought they could sail into the harbour but the reefs prevented them from getting too far. They lowered anchor and made for land in the smaller boats. They landed on a bay that was shaped like a crescent moon and they took it to be a sign from God. There were already people living here, a small group of natives, heathens, but friendly. The brothers held services and blessed the Lord by laying claim to the island, they called it New Eden and they made it their service to God to build their monastery on this new island and convert the islanders to the good news of the Lord.

Several trips were made to the boats and the supplies they had brought with them were unloaded and taken ashore. The Captain of the _Primus_ wouldn't allow the crew that had converted to leave his ship; he knew he would need them to sail for Port Royal with the storm damage that had taken place. But he struck a bargain that he would return in three months if they still wanted to return, he would bring them with him and leave them with the brothers."

Nell sat forwards from him, her eyes on the monks in front of them, a dark blankness in the depths of her eyes that scared Jack.

"We thought we were sent here. No! We _knew_ we had been sent here. A new ministry, a new group of converts, once they heard they would have to believe," her voice was low, no more than a harsh whisper, but Jack and Hock heard her clearly enough and her choice of perspective sent a curl of fear through them.

"Finding the materials was harder than we first thought, but we worked hard. A hundred of us, toiling from dawn to dusk; only stopping for prayers and food. But eventually what we needed to build the monastery became harder to find. We had decimated an entire section of the forest for wood, mined the rocks from the very heart of this island and we did not stop to think of the scars we were inflicting on the island. We were confidant in our work; it was for the Lord; which was all the excuses we needed - for whatever we did to the land and its people." She shuddered hugging her arms around her, unaware of Jack's hands on her waist, and no longer even aware of their presence, as she saw in her mind exactly what had happened.

"The islanders were no longer so happy to see us there when it became apparent the damage we were inflicting on the land and that repentance was expected from them. They didn't want the Lord, rejected his sacrifice for us and now they were rejecting us. They began to vocalise their discontent, asked us to stop and then, when we didn't, they tried to make us stop. One of our brothers was found hanging from a tree, his hands and feet had been removed and his eyes taken from his head. He was the first, but there were many more to come. We tried talking with them, praying for them, making them see the errors of their ways, the sins they had committed, but nothing worked. Finally they killed Brother Tiberius, our leader, our voice of reason. We had only one way forward, there was only one way and it was all that was left open to us. We had to return on them the evil they visited on us. Literally…" Nell's voice faded slightly, getting lower till Jack and Hock had to lean forwards, straining to hear.

"We created a diversion elsewhere and when their men responded, several of us went into the camp and took as many of the women and children we could. We took four of the older women and crucified them, placing them on the four points of the compass, a message that we would no longer tolerate their rebellion. We put every last women and child to the sword, not one soul did we spare, not one babe in arms…" Nell stopped, swallowing hard and then continued in a whisper. "We had failed our Lord, it was too much for our humanity, we had gone too far down the road for redemption; we would never redeem ourselves in the eyes of our Lord, our Lord who had welcomed children - Suffer the little children… Suffer the little children…" Nell began to rock herself back and forth on Jack's lap, her hands covering her ears as if blocking out the sounds of the screams.

Jack looked at Hock in absolute horror, both men mute at Nell's words.

"But we were too far gone, too far gone." Nell's hands dropped to her lap but eyes remained closed. "Our souls were tainted with their deaths; their blood was on our hands. We had killed and unmercifully. Not one soul did we spare, every last man, woman and child was killed, hacked to death in a frenzy that saw no end till every last soul had been taken. We had been sure the devil was at work in these people, but we were wrong, the devil was in us and we had unleashed him. Blood had been split and we had spilt it; it would be our damnation for eternity to walk this island, soulless, until we have paid our debt, until we have cleansed ourselves of the evil we inflicted. We forged a cross of gold and placed it into the river, if nothing on this island would be clean, at least the water would be pure. Waters of life, waters of freedom. But the evil we had unleashed was harder to contain; we turned on each other, insane in the knowledge of what we had done. Some of us were sure that no one could ever leave this island and no one could ever come here; we knew that it could be made known what had happened here, no one must ever hear of our evil. We could not leave with the _Primus_ when it returned and we couldn't allow anyone from the _Primus_ to stay on the island. But a few of the brothers would not listen, and once again the bloodshed was great and the island called back its own kind of vengeance on us - the animals turned on us, the trees turned on us. Everything living thing had changed on this island, twisted from its normal behaviour into something evil incarnate; nothing was as it was and nothing will _ever_ be as it was. Five survived the massacre made it off the island to the _Primus_, while all that remained of the rest of us was our souls. Only our souls, damned, forever…" Nell turned to Jack and moving slowly she curled against him, her head rested on his shoulder and she sighed deeply.

"She's asleep," Hock muttered, his voice was hoarse from disbelief. "She's just gone to sleep!"

Jack wrapped his arms around her, eyes dark as he looked at Hock. "Let's just hope to God that when she wakes up, she's not talking in the 'we' sense still." He took a deep breath and lifted one hand to rub his eyes. "I think I've heard it all now," he muttered shaken by her tale.

"Not much more than what they did in the Holy Lands," Hock snorted. "I've never been inclined to men of the cloth, bunch of hypocritical buggers if you ask me." He frowned at Nell, "Although I suppose not all of them are outright evil."

"Here comes the Commodore, looking as shaken as we feel. I'm assuming he'd heard something similar." Jack lifted Nell from his lap and watched as she curled on her side on the floor.

"Sparrow!" Norrington knelt and then sat cross-legged in front of them. "Did she tell you anything?"

"A little too much," Jack replied. "And in the first person, which was rather alarming."

"Elizabeth too," he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Shall we wait for Bryant, or do you want to hear what Elizabeth had to say now?"

"A shorter and more abridged version, please," Jack circled his wrists for the Commodore to continue. Taking a deep breath, Norrington ran a hand through his hair and began.

> > > > > > > >

Jack stared at Norrington and Bryant before looking down at the still sleeping Nell.

"I'm not so sure," Bryant said suddenly making them look at him.

"What about, mate?" Jack inquired; one hand hovered over Nell's head before he rested it on his knee.

"The memories were collective, that much would be expected considering their souls are united in damnation, I suppose," he mused staring at Nell, but not seeing her as he thought hard.

"But…" prompted Norrington, his face was hard and he was badly in need of a shave, dark stubble lined his jaw making him look piratical than naval.

Bryant raised his eyebrows and took a deep breath. "Why did they say De Mornay and Beaumont had tricked them? That much was quite clear," he mused. "Where did Nell's and Elizabeth's story end? Will's stopped when the five made it off the island on the _Primus_,"

Norrington nodded and Jack shrugged, "That's about it. You think there's more to it?"

"Well, I'm going to assume a hell of a lot here, but the way I see it, the evil on this island is two-fold; the curse the islanders left behind, which I believe is what manifests itself as the men who lose their lives here - Jones etc. And then there's the evil that the monks themselves created here." Bryant looked at Norrington in expectation.

"Forgive me here, mate. But I'm not entirely with you, I'm failing to see the point in your assumption," Jack frowned at him, a little of his usual slur present but his tone more confused than mocking.

"There has to be more to it," Bryant said. "I'm inclined to agree with Nell on the theory that they are protecting us. There can be no doubt they are keeping that fog and whatever is in it away from us."

"I think their redemption lies in helping any who stumble on this island to leave it safely," Hock said carefully. "Nell said, I mean they said, ah hell! She said '_soulless, until we have paid our debt, until we have cleansed ourselves of the evil we inflicted.' _They have to pay their debt; I think this is how they do that."

"Agreed, but we still don't know why Beaumont tricked them," Jack looked across at the sleeping men, his eyes narrowed.

"I don't know what Nell or Elizabeth said, but Will made it quite clear that they were determined no one would leave, several of them tried and only five survived the battle to leave the island. They didn't want anyone to find out about what had taken place here," Bryant said heavily. "And I don't suppose that's changed any now. They may protect us against the island itself, but neither will they let us leave it either."

"Which, when it's put like that, makes us pretty much buggered either way," Hock snapped angrily. But it wasn't Bryant he was angry with and everyone knew it.

"Yes," Norrington sighed heavily and scratched at his jaw. "So; any proposals?"

"Well, _I_ ain't going to offer to marry you if that's what you're asking," Jack replied. "But I do have a plan, so to speak."

Norrington didn't even bat an eyelid at Jack's first words. It was something that he had grown quite used to hearing; sarcastic mockery was second nature to Jack and probably always would be.

"A plan?" Bryant asked warily. "What does it involve?"

"Sitting and waiting to see what morning brings," Jack replied finally and nodding, reached to pick his hat up.

"Sitting and waiting?" Bryant was baffled and not a little uneasy with the suggestion. "You're seriously going to suggest sitting and waiting?"

Jack inspected his hat carefully before placing it on his head. "Begging your pardon, but you misunderstood me; it was no suggestion." He winked at the younger man and lay back on his elbows beside Nell, stretching out his legs and crossing his ankles. He looked up at Hock. "The watch is still in place, have yourself some shut-eye, I've a feeling we'll be busy tomorrow."

Hock nodded and settled down on the other side of Nell, ignoring the baffled and slightly incredulous looks of Norrington and Bryant.

"You're seriously going to just wait?" Bryant's voice rose slightly and Nell mumbled in her sleep.

Jack hushed him and shook his head in warning. "There's nothing that we can do while we are caught between the monks and a hard place, so to speak, I'm sure you'd agree. Taking on the monks will leave us open to whatever lies in wait for us, and to be sure, thinking on it, if they could take on an entire island of people and slaughter the lot of them, I'm not really thinking we'd stand much chance now they have being dead on their side as well! I'm thinking that now is definitely a good time to let sleeping dogs lie, or in this case, let standing monks stand." He grinned at Bryant showing gold teeth but no humour. "Sleep, mate, you're going to need it, believe me." He lay down, tilted his hat over his eyes and folded his arms under his head.

"Irritating bastard!" Bryant sighed resignedly, knowing that not only did Jack have a valid point, he was probably quite correct.

"No, mate. Parents were married, not happily mind you, but married none the less." Jack muttered with an evil grin showing under the rim of his hat.

Bryant let out a sigh, unable to help the grin that tugged at his lips. "But you still are irritating though!"

"Never questioned that one, mate," Jack replied lazily.

"And you insist on the last word all the time," Bryant replied settling himself next to Norrington who listening with half an ear to their banter. Somewhere along the way, the original enmity that had existed between these two men had cooled and it no longer concerned him quite so much when they hit sparks off each other.

"Well I am the Captain!" Jack laughed, satisfied when Bryant did no more than mutter into his arms as he lay on his stomach, facing the monks.

> > > > > > > > >

A hand shook Jack awake slightly after dawn. He was awake and alert instantly, although he certainly didn't look it as he peered from underneath his hat at Dwent.

"Monks 'ave just gone, Capt'n, but bugger me if I know where," he swore. "I turned me 'ead for 'alf a second and when I looks back, they just disappeared."

"Thank you Mister Dwent, I'm taking it sun's up,"

"Not totally certain, 'aven't been out the door to check. There's no sign of the fog, Capt'n, but again, I ain't checked like!"

Jack propped himself onto his elbows and looked sideways, not surprised to see Hock awake and watching him.

"Oh well, no time like the present to get everyone awake and ready to go; if you would Mister Hock." Jack looked across at Norrington and Bryant. "Leave them and the Turners for awhile though."

Hock nodded and got up easily despite having slept on a hard stone floor. He looked down at Norrington and Bryant who were pressed close together for warmth, still fast asleep. "Lord luv 'em, they sleep curled up like pups," he laughed and after stretching out the kinks from his muscles ambled over to where Tom and John still lay snoring. He gave each one a half hearted kick and then continued on giving each crew member a kick to wake them up.

Jack got up careful not to disturb Nell and then he made his way towards the door. Although the only light in the room came from the fire holders on the wall, Jack was fairly certain that the sun had come up. He took his sword from his sash and stopped in the doorway.

"I'll watch your back," came a soft voice from behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Bryant stood behind him, his own sword drawn.

Jack winked at him and turned back to the corridor. He made his way slowly out, eyes searching carefully, but it soon became apparent that the sun had come up and there was no sign of either the monks or the fog.

"Well," Jack stood with his booted feet apart as he looked around the main room. The sun was shining through the East facing window areas and it cast shafts of light across the room. "Looks all safe to me, I'm thinking we need to moving on as quickly as possible though,"

"Not forgetting that the monks have been seen through the day," Bryant said moving passed Jack to cross to one of the windows.

"Aye, not forgetting that," Jack replied vaguely, his eyes on the ceiling that had interested Nell the previous day.

"How well do you know your bible, mate?" Jack asked Bryant casually

"My nanny insisted on reading whole chapters before bedtimes," came the dry reply. "I can recite the Ten Commandments backwards."

"Nanny?" Jack looked at Bryant with a wide smirk on his face. "You had a nanny?"

"Aye, and a governess before you ask," Bryant coloured up waiting for Jack's jibes.

"Well, that explains a lot," Jack snorted. "Let's go outside, look around and make sure it's safe enough."

Jack headed towards the main door, his boots clicking on the stone floors beneath his feet. Bryant heard a noise like a door opening or shutting; he looked over his shoulder but saw no one coming down the corridor or behind him. He frowned, shrugged and carried on after Jack. But the noise came again and he whirled quickly, certain someone was behind him.

"Who's there?" he called out warily, half expecting one of the crew to appear. But no one answered him. He heard Jack calling his name outside the door and he turned to follow him; a shiver went up his spine and he jerked forwards at the sudden feeling of something running through his hair. He whipped round, raising his sword and dropping to a crouch; but once again there was nothing behind him.

"What's wrong?" Jack stopped the doorway, his own sword instantly raised at Bryant's defensive posture. Bryant slowly rose, eyes alert as he looked around him warily.

"I…" he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, still feeling the effects of something moving through his hair.

"What?" asked Jack stepping back into the room beside Bryant.

"Nothing; I thought I heard something," Bryant shook it off but as he turned he had the same feeling. He batted at the back of his head, frightened and annoyed. "Something's on my hair."

"Lice?" Jack asked casually but his eyes sharpened as he looked at the back of Bryant's head.

"They don't send cold chills down your spine," Bryant returned hotly.

"I don't think Nell would agree with you," Jack mused vaguely, unable to see anything on Bryant's head. "Come on, the quicker we can leave this place the easier I'll feel."

"You and me both!" Bryant agreed and followed him out into the still slightly chilly morning still feeling very uneasy.

> > > > > > > > > >

Nell stirred; her nose twitching as something brushed against it. She flapped at her nose and tried to curl up, but it was with a jerk that she realised she wasn't lying in a bed but on a hard stone floor. She sat up quickly, her back aching in protest at the sudden movement. She looked around her, the room was empty, no one was there but she could hear voices and laughter coming from the outside corridor. Jack and the others, she realised, had long since awoken and were getting ready to move on. She got to her knees and stretched upwards, working the kinks from her spine.

There was a movement by the door and Nell looked up to see Hock coming in. He saw she was awake and hesitated slightly.

"Nell, you're awake!" he seemed wary of talking to her and Nell wondered what he was thinking. His face was closed and his eyes were watchful as he came towards her.

Nell sat back on her heels looking up at him; a chill went down her spine as she watched him approach her. She suddenly had an overwhelming urge to get to her feet and run from him, as if he was dangerous and about to harm her. She skittered backwards and he stopped instantly, crouching down from her still several feet away from her. He looked surprised by her reaction to him and a little disappointed too.

"Nell, it's just me, Hock. How do you feel?" he asked quietly.

"Fine," she replied. "A little hungry, have I missed breakfast?"

"Nay, do you know where you are, lass?" he asked softly making Nell look at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"I do, but do you?" she replied smartly and got to her feet, ready to run if needed.

He laughed but didn't get to his feet. "It's good to see your eyes are blue again lass," he said cheerfully.

Nell's eyebrows shot up at his strange words. "Are you feeling perfectly all right? You seem a little…."

"Odd?" came a slur from the doorway. "Which, I have to say, is a bit inappropriate, especially as being odd is my area of expertise."

Jack came swaggering into the room, arms akimbo and beads swinging. Nell looked from Hock to Jack and back again.

Jack came swaggering right up to her, took her jaw in one hand and lifted her face slightly, peering intently into her eyes. Nell was caught by his dark eyes, unable to tear her gaze away from him.

"Mister Hock, we'll be out in a moment." Jack didn't look away and Hock knew when he was being told to scat. He got to his feet and turning left the room without another word.

Jack waited till he heard Hock's footsteps fade away and then he brought his other hand up till he had both hands cupping her face.

"Can you remember what happened last night?" he asked quietly. Nell blinked, at first she had no idea what he was on about and then slowly like sand drifting though her fingers the memories came back. First it was the fog and then the monks she remembered and then with frightening clarity she remembered everything that had been imprinted on her soul by the monk passing through her.

Her breath was sucked in sharply, telling Jack that she did indeed remember it.

"Will and Elizabeth remember too," he said quietly.

"They know too?" Nell asked, her voice shaky with emotion but her eyes dry.

He nodded, "Aye, how do you feel?"

"How do I feel?" she asked incredulously, it wasn't what she'd been expecting him to say.

"Aye, how do you feel?" he repeated his thumbs rubbing small soft circles on her cheeks.

"I don't know really; is that what Hock meant by my eyes? What was wrong with my eyes?" She frowned at him, the touch of his hands was causing shivers to run down her spine; it wasn't unpleasant but it was distracting.

"Your eyes were completely black, no blue at all, just black," he replied, his eyes narrowing slightly, well aware of the effect he was having on her; it was easy enough to see in her eyes and the reddish tint that was growing in her cheeks.

"Black?" Nell felt her breath catch in her throat and she swallowed to ease the effect.

"Aye, black," he whispered and stepped closer to her. Nell licked her dry lips making Jack groan softly.

"Nell, Nell," he muttered. "Why do we never have the opportune moment? Why are the odds stacked against us on this one? I'm so wanting to just lie you down and…"

"Jack." Nell brought her fingers to his lips effectively silencing him; she took a deep breath and stepped out on a precarious limb. "Jack, just shut up and kiss me."

Jack's eyes widened, a glint entering them that made Nell's knees go weak. He didn't say anything he just lifted his hand and removed her fingers from his lips, he drew her hand down to her side and bending his head slightly he moved forwards, pushing her backwards till she was against the stone wall. He let go of her hand and brought it back to her face, cupping her jaw gently.

Nell's breathing quickened as she stared at him, caught once again by his liquid black eyes. He was coming closer and she was under no doubt that he was going to do exactly what she had asked him to do. The waiting was unbearable, sending every nerve in her body tingling with anticipation. She felt his breath caress her skin and then just as softly his lips brushed hers. Every last coherent thought left her mind at the feeling his lips created in her just by merely touching hers. He stepped forwards slightly, still not completely touching her but enough to be able to deepen the kiss. He angled her head and took possession of her mouth, teasing her lips apart and plundering her with his tongue. Nell's hands quickly found their way into his hair, knocking the hat from his head and dragging him as close as she could get him. She needed this, needed him more than she needed to breathe. Nothing else mattered, nothing at all, only the intense need to be as close to this man she could get. Her love for him spilled over until she was kissing him as possessively as he was kissing her. Her hands digging into his scalp, dragging down his back, as she fought to give and take all she could, all she had.

Jack broke the kiss, the law of breathing was one he cursed, but had to obey. He skimmed his lips down her jaw line, completely blown away by her. If he could strip her naked and take her now, he'd do it. In fact he was so far gone that he very nearly did strip her naked, his hands already going to the buttons on his coat that she was still wearing. It didn't help that Nell wasn't stopping him, but her hands were doing their own exploration across his chest. Her breathing matched his and her face was flushed, her hands shaky as her fingertips danced across his chest. He almost wrenched the last button off his coat to get to her and then groaned aloud when he saw his waistcoat neatly buttoned up as well.

"Nell, what are you doing to me?" he muttered, his voice hoarse with desire. He made quick work of the waistcoat buttons, glad that half of them were missing anyway. Nell slid her fingers into his shirt, her brain long past the reasons why or what next. She didn't give it a second thought; it didn't cross her mind that this could have only one logical conclusion. All she knew was that she loved this man more than life and that she just wanted to drive every last image from her brain except him.

He caught her hands and pinned them above her head to the wall, his lips and teeth nipping her skin as he worshipped her until her brain hit meltdown and she was limp under his touch.

He eased back slightly stroking his fingertips down her arms, wishing that it was skin he could feel and not the rough material of his coat. He slid his hands down over her shoulders and down onto her waist, pulling back from her completely. He wanted to see her eyes, wanted to see the effect he was having on her, but more than that, he wanted to see her face when he pushed her over the edge. But he also knew that she was as green as grass and completely ignorant of the true act of making love. He knew that she knew about sex, her guardians had informed her of the act, but he also knew that she had no idea of the difference between sex and making love. When the time came he would take great pleasure in showing her the difference, but in the meantime he would have to hold back slightly, his self control could only take so much and he had no intentions of making a fool of himself or frightening her.

Nell looked into his eyes, surprised and disappointed when he pulled back from her. His hands were gripping her waist; her whole body still shaking from a low aching that was making her knees weak and her stomach contract. She wanted to feel his hands on her breasts again, wanted to feel his mouth on her neck, his lips on her. She wanted to touch him again, wanted to kiss him, wanted to see what effect kissing his throat would have on him. His hands slid lower to her hips, his eyes holding hers, black, smouldering and intense. She could drown in those eyes if she wasn't careful, but it was with a shaky breath that she realised she'd drowned in them a long time ago.

"Do you trust me, Nell?" His husky voice was low and set her nerves on fire again.

"Huh?" Nell couldn't quite get her mouth to interact with her brain and nothing intelligent came out.

"Do you trust me?" he repeated the question, his hands still on her waist, the only part of him still touching her.

Nell nodded mutely, of course she trusted him. She hadn't done, not at first, and later when she thought it over, she wouldn't know when she had started to trust him, but she knew now that she trusted him with her life.

It was enough for Jack and he brought his head close to hers, not quite touching as his lips hovered over hers. Nell closed the distance and captured his lips with her own, revelling in the moan that left his lips. She teased his lips with her tongue, heady with the knowledge that kissing him like this could make him react so. Her hands went to his chest, stroking and caressing him. She could feel scars on his skin, but it didn't really register as his hands slid around her waist and down to cup her bottom, he lifted her slightly bringing her up onto her toes as he kissed her back. A gasp left her lips and his tongue slid between her open lips, plundering her tongue and making her limp with need.

"Capt'n, we're… bugger!" Dwent's loud voice came to a cursing halt as he stopped short in the doorway, quite unprepared to see Jack and Nell in such a compromising position. He chuckled but quickly bit his tongue when he saw Jack look back at him over his shoulder, his expression promising sudden death for interrupting them.

"Right, well, we'll be just waiting… outside." Dwent backed up, his eyes studiously avoiding where Jack was keeping Nell's modesty in tact.

"And you'll be keeping your mouth shut!" Jack said firmly.

Dwent nodded quickly, and made a silencing motion across his face before turning and all but falling out of the doorway in his haste to get away.

Nell shuddered, her face blood red from embarrassment. "He saw…"

"He saw nothing, I kept you covered, luv." Jack took a deep breath and stood back from her, his fingers making short work of redoing her shirt and waistcoat but he left her coat undone.

"Yes, but he saw… I mean he knew… what… well, he could see what we…" Nell stuttered to a halt, her cheeks still hot.

"Aye, he knew," Jack said quietly, still trying to calm himself. His blood still thundered in his veins and his body still ached for her. He took a deep breath, lifted his head slightly and looked down his nose at her; a sly grin tugging at his lips as he watched her. "But he also knows what's good for him. He won't be telling anyone what he's seen."

Nell nodded and then it suddenly sank in _exactly what_ Dwent had seen. She flushed even more, her hands going to cover her cheeks as she stared at him. Her body was still tingling from the sensations he'd created in her, and the aching that lay deep in her stomach had only intensified. "I'll never face him again," she muttered.

Jack roared with laughter and caught her hands pulling them from her face to clutch them together on his chest. "Nell, there's nothing to be ashamed about. Tis the way of the world, tis nature lass. He's hardly a virgin himself; in fact if I'd a penny for every time he'd been with a lass; I'd be a rich man."

"You're right, I know you are, but… well, I'm not him am I?"

"Bloody hope not!" he laughed and leaned forwards to kiss her. "Let's find you something to eat," he muttered against her mouth and stepped back from her abruptly. Her mere presence was affecting him again and he couldn't stand much more. He took several deep breaths, willing his body under control. Jack was uncomfortable but it would pass and he was more concerned for Nell. He lifted his hand and smoothed her hair before leaning forwards and sweeping his tongue across her lips quickly, tormenting himself.

"Aye, Nell, I am almost undone," he whispered before stepping away from her and turned to swagger towards the door. Nell lifted her fingers and pressed them to her lips. Jack looked back at her and groaned when he saw her leaning back against the wall, her fingers on her lips, the effect he had on her was plain to see and it hit him square in the gut. "Nell, please, have some mercy on me," he muttered and lifted his hand to her.

She looked up at him and pushed herself away from the door, flushing again as she went to him sliding her hand into his.

"You're going to have to grow used to the crew knowing what I do to you," he slurred cheekily. "Once I have you back aboard the Pearl, we'll not be stopping at kissing Nell."

Nell blushed but the images that filled her mind from his words made her skin grow hot and the ache return. She felt him squeeze her hand and then let go to move through the door. She went forwards to follow him and stopped when she heard a noise behind her. Nell turned her head and caught a movement out of the corner of her eye, thinking, at first, that one of the crew had been there all along, but there was nothing in the room. She looked round and blinked when she saw the candles on the altar were burning, she was certain they hadn't been lit before, she hadn't really looked but she was fairly sure.

"Jack?" she called his name and heard him move behind her, his hand rested on her shoulder.

"Jack, were those candles lit before?" she asked watching as the flames flickered, although there was no breeze. He squeezed her shoulder tightly and Nell realised that they hadn't been lit before. "Do you think it's the monks?" she asked quietly. She stepped backwards, expecting to feel him behind her, but she didn't touch him. Nell turned her head slightly to look at his hand on her shoulder. Pale slender fingers curled into the fabric of her coat, a ring sitting on one of the fingers. Her breath hitched and stopped, along with her heart when she looked at the pale, clean fingernails, neatly cut short. It was definitely a masculine hand, but it wasn't Jack's.

> > > > > > >

A/N: Well, sorry in advance for the sort of cliffhanger… I promise I'll have the chapter up as soon as I can.

I just hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks for your reviews. It inspires me to continue on screen and not just in my head.

Have a great day wherever you are.


	28. Pearls

A/N: Usual disclaimer. I just wish I did, but I don't and never will.

Thanks to AniSparrow for a remarkable turnaround on this one. I swear she's so fast she's edited and sent it back before I've even wrote it!

Big thanks to Hils and AniSparrow, for sharing an obsession and emails.

"_Jack, were those candles lit before?" she asked watching as the flames flickered, although there was no breeze. He squeezed her shoulder tightly and Nell realised that they hadn't been lit before. _

"_Do you think it's the monks?" she asked quietly. She stepped backwards, expecting to feel him behind her, but she didn't touch him. Nell turned her head slightly to look at his hand on her shoulder. Pale slender fingers curled into the fabric of her coat, a ring sitting on one of the fingers. Her breath hitched and stopped, along with her heart when she looked at the pale, clean fingernails, neatly cut short. It was definitely a masculine hand, but it wasn't Jack's._

Chapter 28

Pearls

Nell's heart started to beat triple time; it thundered in her chest so hard it was physically painful. But it wasn't the pain in her chest that was holding her attention but the slim hand on her shoulder. She followed the length of his hand up over his wrist and into the brown fabric of the robe he wore. Nell's breath audibly hitched as she stared at the coarse fabric. She wanted to step forward, wanted to move away as quickly as she could, but her body wouldn't respond.

"What...?" her voice was little more than a squeak. "What do you want?" A lump formed in her throat making swallowing impossible.

"You will know," came a hoarse whisper.

Nell's breathing stopped as his words sank in, but they also galvanised her into action. She wrenched forwards away from his hand and turned sharply on her heels. He was standing with the hood down, revealing his head and face. He advanced slowly towards her; and she tried to back away from him but her legs refused to obey her brain. She started to shake, opening her mouth to cry for Jack, for anyone to help her, but no sound came out. The monk stopped in front of her and lifted his hand again; Nell sank to her knees, her legs no longer able to keep her up. Fear and terror like none she'd ever experienced before filled her as she watched him approach her with his hand outstretched.

He placed his palm on her head and looked straight into her eyes. Nell felt the blood rush to her head, her stomach dropped away and she actually felt her eyes roll into her head as blackness overtook her as she keeled over backwards in a dead faint.

Jack stopped; a ripple of unease went down his spine. He turned expecting to see Nell behind him but the corridor was empty, frowning he started back the way he had come, his hand moving to the sword strapped at his waist. He felt a strange sensation as he reached the door but it soon fled when he saw Nell lying in an awkward position with her knees bent and her body laying backwards, arms outstretched.

"Nell?" He searched the room quickly but nothing was out of place. He skidded forwards and dropped to his knees beside her; he reached out and touched her forehead gently. "Nell?"

He saw her eyes flutter and then open wide as she saw him leaning over her. "Jack?" She blinked up at him; the fog surrounding her brain snapped away leaving her mind crystal clear.

"What're you doing down there, lass?" he asked her softly, his eyes narrowing as he watched her blink again and then her gaze slid away from him.

"I don't know…" she frowned struggling to sit up. Jack gripped her shoulders and helped her into a sitting position.

"What happened, Nell?" his voice was firm with only the slightest hint of his usual slur present.

"I don't know," she replied and got up slowly. Her head spun slightly and she blinked as the wave of dizziness made her feel sick. Jack jumped to his feet and caught her arm to steady her.

"Can't say I've had quite this affect on a woman before," he slurred.

"You didn't," she replied. "Well, at least I don't think you did."

"Then what did?" he prompted and began to usher her from the room.

Nell bit her lip, her head was still swimming, but the reason wasn't lost on her. She knew exactly what had happened, could still feel the fear that rippled through her, but she also knew that she couldn't tell Jack.

"I've never fainted before," she said quietly. "It's a bit embarrassing; I'm really hungry and very tired still, Jack, can that make someone faint?"

Jack steered her from the main area out in the daylight. "Yes, it can. You've also been through a lot, Nell, darling', I think you're handling it very well. Fainting is nothing to be ashamed of." He motioned for Dwent as he spoke. "Give the lass something to eat and drink please, Mister Dwent." He turned back to Nell. "I'm sorry we can't rest any more lass, we need to be moving on. When we're on the _Pearl_, you can sleep for as long as you want and no one will disturb you." His eyes dropped to the string of pearls she was still wearing round her neck, he frowned slightly and reached out with a fingertip to touch the centre pearl. It crumbled the moment he touched it, the string it had been threaded through disintegrated and the entire necklace fell from her neck, the pearls crumbling to dust before they even hit the ground.

"Oh, Jack!" Nell lifted her hand to the necklace but nothing remained. "Why did you do that?"

Jack looked up at the distress in her face. "You'll have another," he replied, his eyes narrowed. He lifted his hand again and touched her cheek gently. Dwent came up holding some food and a flask of fresh water.

"'Ere ye go, Missy," he laughed and held it out to her. Nell looked at him blankly and then coloured up as she remembered the last time he'd seen her. But her embarrassment quickly faded as reality set in.

"Thank you," she whispered and took the food from him. She turned away from Jack and went to sit on her own to eat her food silently, her eyes watchful of the building in front of her.

Jack stared at the chests in the clearing outside the monastery. He was stood with his booted feet apart, one hand resting on the handle of his pistol at his waist, the other pulling at the braids on his chin.

"What do you want done about the boxes inside the room? Do you want them brought outside, Capt'n?" Hock came to stand beside him, rubbing one hand over his now clean-shaved jaw. He looked back at where Norrington and Hock were in the process of shaving their faces as they talked quietly to Will.

"No, I'm thinking that tempting fate is not what we want to be doing just now," Jack said quietly his eyes not leaving the chests in front of him. "I have a bad feeling about those boxes and I have a bad feeling about that building behind us. Let's pack up and move on as quickly as possible."

Hock nodded and went to move away when a wave from Jack stopped him. "Capt'n?"

"I want Nell watched, something's not right and I can't put my finger on it…" Jack frowned as he cast a sideways glance at where Nell was sitting with her knees drawn to her chest, arms wrapped around them. She was staring at the building, chewing slowly on the last of the food.

"Capt'n?" Hock frowned at where Nell was oblivious to anything around her, her eyes fixed on the upper storey of the monastery.

"She fainted in there…" Jack stopped and looked at Hock. "Just keep an eye on her, mate, something is just not right and until I figure out what, I don't want her going or doing anything unless we know about it."

Hock nodded and rubbed at his jaw again, glad to be clean shaven again. "She ain't… y'know."

Jack looked up at him and smirked. "Chance would be a fine thing, mate, chance would indeed be a fine thing. I think she's overtired and a little off balance." He looked across at where Elizabeth and Will were sitting. "Can you organise a party to leave for the boats, I'll head it just after I've spoken…." He faded off as he swayed over to where they were sitting, his hand stuck out at an odd angle. Hock didn't even blink at the odd behaviour of his captain; it was fair too common an occurrence for him to even notice it anymore.

Jack looked down at Elizabeth and Will, his hand still resting on the handle of his pistol. "I'm not wanting to be making things more difficult for either of you," he slurred slightly and almost overbalanced as he crouched down beside them. "But I really need to know exactly how much more you two know that you didn't say last night." Jack watched as Elizabeth's smile faded, her eyes flickered to Will's as she gripped his good hand tighter.

"What do you want to know, Jack?" Will fixed brown eyes on Jack. The pallor had left his cheeks and he was looking far more like his normal self, but the injury to his shoulder would take far longer to heal, but at least the fever had left him. Whatever Benjamin had concocted, it had worked on both him and De Mornay.

"Anything that you can tell me, mate, anything at all."

"We only saw up to when the _Primus_ left taking five of the monks with it," Elizabeth said quietly. She didn't like thinking about what they'd been shown, least of all talk about it.

"Nothing after that at all?" Jack inquired quietly. "Nothing about Beaumont or De Mornay, or indeed anyone who has had the unlucky fortune of landing on this island?"

Will shook his head. "Jack, I know what's marked on the map, but I think we should try and find this crescent shaped bay."

"Crescent shaped?" Jack frowned. "The one they came in on and left from, you mean?"

"There was no sign of any trouble navigating to or from the _Primus_. There were no reefs, or currents or anything like that and certainly no quicksand." He held Jack's gaze as he spoke. "I think it's the only way we should go."

"I agree with Will," Elizabeth said firmly.

"How do we find this bay? And when we find said bay, what do we use for boats?" Jack lifted his shoulders and looked at Elizabeth. "It's a fine notion to be sure, but we're running out of time. If we spend any longer looking for this bay, we may not live to find it." He shrugged again. "Not meaning to alarm you Elizabeth, luv, but it's a fact we have to face."

Elizabeth closed her eyes, sighing heavily, before she opened them again. "You'd better bring those boats around then, Jack."

"Aye, that I'll do." He stood up and then stopped to look down at them. "You sure you didn't see anything about Beaumont?"

"Nothing, Jack, and that's, or rather they, won't be something I'll forgot in a hurry," Will said darkly, his eyes went to where the two men were kneeling, tied and bound still. "I hope they live long enough for me to see them hanged!"

Jack looked across at Beaumont and then back down at Will. "They have a lot to answer for, mate - a lot. Rest while you can." He turned sharply on his heel and headed towards where Nell was sitting by one of the chests that held the Tresorta's treasure. He dropped to his knees beside her and opened the lid. "Let's see what we can find to replace that last one," he slurred.

"I don't want anything," Nell said, but her eyes were caught by the glistening gems within. She couldn't resist herself and reached out with one hand to touch some of the jewels.

"Was all this bound for the King?" she asked, her voice showing her awe clearly.

"It pains me to say, but yes, all this was destined for one man." He shook his head sadly. "And they call us pirates; at least we divide and spread the wealth about. He would have locked it away and it would never have seen the light of day again, or the skin of a beautiful woman." He lifted an emerald necklace from a wooden case and let it glide through his fingers. It was a circlet of emeralds cut into pear shapes with a larger one as the centre stone. He found the clasp and opened it, before sliding it around her neck. He brought his head close to hers as his fingers slid over her neck to do the clasp up; his fingers gliding over her skin and down around where the necklace lay, its centre stone slipping and disappearing under the fabric of her shirt. He heard her suck in her breath as his finger dipped beneath her shirt to press the stone gently into the valley between her breasts.

"Beautiful indeed," he said as he winked at her and sat back, breaking contact with her.

"I can't wear this, what if I lose it?" she said quickly, her hands going to the clasp behind her head. He reached out and caught her wrists, pulling her hands away before letting her go again.

"Leave it on, one necklace is hardly going to be missed amongst that little lot," he laughed. "And you won't lose it."

Nell brought her fingers back up to touch the necklace. "I hope this doesn't disintegrate like the pearls did."

"So do I," he agreed vaguely. "This actually brings me to what I wanted to discuss with you." He watched as her eyes sharpened slightly before she looked back down at the chest.

"Oh?" She moved forwards slightly and began to rummage through the necklaces, rings, bracelets, plates and other items; but Jack knew she was no longer held by it.

"Why do you think they did that?" He asked watching as she slid a ruby ring onto a finger of her right hand. She looked at it, watching as the light refracted from it.

"They were probably old," she said softly, and slid another ring onto her fingers, this time an emerald.

"Pearls don't do that, not even if they were a hundred years old. Do you know what a pearl is? How it's made?"

She shook her head. "It's stone isn't it?"

"There's a type of shell called an oyster that lives under the sea. It opens up much like this," he held his hands together and then opened his fingers to represent an oyster shell. She watched his hands and then looked up at him, and when he saw she was really listening to him, he carried on. "Sometimes, a hard piece of coral or rock or something else gets inside and it irritates the oyster, so to protect itself it covers the piece with a coating. It gives it lots of layers until a tiny ball shape is formed - a pearl. Now that's fascinating in itself, but the thing about a pearl that always gets me, is this; when they aren't being worn regularly, they lose their lustre. But no matter how long it's been since they were last worn, or how lacklustre they are, once they are worn again they soon get their true beauty back. But what they don't do, is crumble to dust if they are touched." His dark eyes held hers as she listened to him.

"Perhaps they weren't real pearls," she reasoned but her voice was shaky.

"Perhaps not," he said quietly. "But it was as if the life had been sucked out of them." He looked down into the chest and picked up another string of pearls.

"But…. that's, that's ridiculous," she faltered. "How on earth could that happen?"

Jack looked back up at her, his eyes holding hers, but he didn't say anything. Nell blinked, unable to hold his gaze, dropping her eyes to the pearls in his hand.

"Nell, I'd like to think we've come along way since we first met, when I kept making accords with you and you kept breaking them…" he waited but she didn't react and that made his heart sink. "Our accord stands until I find somewhere safe to set you ashore, you do know that don't you? Do you trust me, Nell?"

Nell was confused, she couldn't afford to look him in the eyes, she couldn't afford for him to see anything she didn't want him to. "You're a pirate," she whispered. "But I do trust you; you've not let me down yet."

"Oh, but I have," he replied and it wasn't what she expected to hear at all. "I've let you down badly, Nell. I promised you Beaumont wouldn't catch you and he did, twice. I promised you'd not be hurt on this island and you have."

"I haven't," she shook her head. "I haven't been hurt. He may have caught me, but it was beyond your control, we've discussed this before… I already told you it wasn't your fault, there's nothing you could do."

"But I can now," he replied. "If you let me."

"What?" She couldn't help herself; she looked up at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I can help you, but only if you let me." He didn't touch her, just reached forwards and let the pearls slip over her head to join the emerald necklace around her neck. His dark eyes caught hers and for one moment her breathing stopped as she believed him. She opened her mouth to tell him everything, confidant that he could help her, relieved that she could tell him, knowing that he could make it all right again, after all he _was_ Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Jack, I…."

"Capt'n, the men are anxious to be moving on like." Dwent's rough voice broke the spell and Nell's mouth snapped shut, eye contact was broken as she looked over Jack's shoulder at the older pirate behind him. He grinned at her, half his teeth missing, but it was a movement over his shoulder which caught her attention. A shadowy form moved in the upper storey window of the monastery. Her eyes widened and she looked away quickly, a wave of nausea made her swallow hard. It wouldn't be all right and Jack couldn't find out, because if he did, it would mean all their deaths and she'd been stupid to forget that. But she wouldn't forget again.

"I'm fine, Jack, there's nothing to worry about." She spoke carefully, her voice hollow.

Jack cursed under his breath, aware that his chance had been lost. He frowned as Nell turned her attention back to the chests, feverishly looking through the contents, knowing it was futile to try and drag anything from Nell now - the moment had gone, but he'd be damned it he didn't try and salvage something from it. He leaned forwards and pressed his mouth against her ear.

"I know you, Nell, I know you really well. I know when you're lying and I know when you're frightened. Something happened in there and I _will_ find out what. All I want you to do is trust me, completely."

"But you're a dishonest man, Jack, you said it yourself," the words slipped from her mouth before she could even think about it. She cringed, waiting for his anger, but he merely kissed her ear.

"Only when the occasion calls for dishonesty and never with you, darlin'," he whispered and backed away slightly.

"Never?" once again she bit her lip, wishing she could keep her mouth shut.

"Never. Although I have to admit between the two of us, your record for dishonesty far outreaches mine." He leant back in and felt her shudder as his lips grazed against her ear again. "Just trust me." He kissed her once more and backed away, getting to his feet gracefully before turning sharply on his heel and whacking Dwent with his outstretched arm almost accidently.

"Bad timing, Mister Dwent," Jack placed his palms together in apology, a smile on his lips that didn't reach his eyes. He swaggered over to where Hock waited with the rest of the men. "Bloody bad timing as always."

> > > > > > > > > > >

The boats were in worse repair than Jack remembered. The hulls on some of the boats were almost completely ripped off in places and it was a wonder now that they had even managed to make it ashore.

"Well, now we're buggered, well and truly." Bryant grimaced as he stared down at the boat. "We can't fix that in an afternoon."

"Neither can we take them around the coast," Norrington spoke up. "Look!"

He pointed to where the tide was out, revealing the reefs that surrounded the bay, they were connected to the island and made a large wall like formation that would be impossible to take the boats over, either in low or high tide.

"So what do we do?" asked Dwent scratching at his head.

Jack was stood with his back to the sea, staring up at the mountain that rose from the thick foliage that surrounded its base. "How long has it been doing that?" he asked casually and pointed upwards. Everyone looked up at the plume of smoke that rose high into the air coming from the summit of the mountain.

"I wasn't aware it was volcanic," Bryant said fearfully. "I mean I know half the islands around here are volcanic, but I've never heard of this being one."

"That's because no one's ever come close enough to find out," Dwent said slowly. "Someone's 'aving a right good laugh at us."

"It would certainly seem that we are having a very bad run of luck," Norrington said quietly. "Although we can always hope it's just a false alarm."

"On this island?" Jack looked at him sardonically. "No, that bugger is going to blow - of course it will, that just sums things up really, but I'll be buggered if I'm on here when she goes."

"Then, just how on earth are we going to leave? Swim?" Bryant spat running a hand through his hair.

"We patch them up as best as we can, as quickly as we can," Jack said looking back over his shoulder at the line of sticks they'd used to mark their paths back across the quicksand.

"Even if we could fix them in an afternoon, which we can't, how are we going to take them round to the other bay?" Bryant's dark eyes were fixed on the thick grey smoke belching from the mountain tip.

"We don't," Jack said suddenly. "We rowed in, we can row out again. We know the current worked for us, we just have to row against it. We're lighter by several bodies this time, God rest their souls, we distribute weight evenly with the chests and we row back out again." Jack's arms waved about in moments mirroring his words as he spoke.

"Are you insane?" Bryant cried. "Yes, yes, clearly you are! Were you not paying attention on the way in? Did you not notice the damage done to these boats? We try and row out that way and the current will rip us to shreds, not to mention the bloody rocks waiting just past the current."

"Not to mention that we've lost strength as well bodies," Norrington added his voice far calmer than Bryant's. "Will won't be able to row and neither will the ladies. We're six down on when we came, six strong pairs of arms. I don't fancy our chances, Jack, not at all."

"Well, I don't fancy our chances at staying here another night," Jack said quietly. "Of course, if you have a better plan than, please, do run it by us." Jack arched an eyebrow at Bryant, who closed his eyes and sighed wearily.

"What about this crescent bay?" The Commodore said suddenly. "If we find it, make one of these boats sea-worthy; row out to the Pearl, and bring her round to anchor as close as we can get her. We could row, back and forth then."

"We don't know where the bay is," Jack pointed out. "We could spend the rest of our lives looking for it and never finding it"

"Or we could spend the rest of out lives standing here and debating about it, while waiting for the ruddy top to blow!" Bryant ran his hand through his hair again, stopping suddenly he looked at Jack. "What about asking Will?"

"Asking Will what?" Norrington asked but Jack was one step ahead of Norrington and level with Bryant.

"It might work," Jack allowed. "He might have the memories to be able to find the bay. They, the monks, must have spent quite a lot of time here, they must have figured out the lay of the land." Jack gestured more and more as the idea grew in his mind. "Excellent!" he slapped Bryant on the back, hard, beaming at him in glee.

"This boat be the one, then, Capt'n." Dwent pointed to the boat that was the least damaged.

"Then let's be taking her back to camp. We'll work on her there and get her ship-shape." Dwent, Johns, Norrington, Bryant and Jack all took a hand hold on the boat, leaving Brown to watch their backs. Moving quickly up the marked path they began to make their way back to the others.

"I'm not happy," Elizabeth said to Will softly. "I don't like it."

"I know, but what can we do?" Will sighed, running his good hand down over his face. He felt better now Elizabeth had shaved his jaw for him. "It makes perfect sense, Elizabeth; the bay they came in on was perfectly all right. If we find that bay, we stand a good chance of leaving this place."

"But not you!" Elizabeth said firmly. "You can't walk four paces unaided Will, how on earth are you going to…"

"Elizabeth, I have to," he interrupted her by placing his good hand on her cheek. "I have to; for you, I will do this."

"Let me go," she said quietly, bringing her hands to hold his wrists. "I saw as much as you, I can find it. Please let me go." Tears filled her eyes as she looked into her husband's soft gentle eyes. "I'll take them, I'll work it out, I promise."

Will shook his head, the sudden movement brought wracking pain to his shoulder but he gritted his teeth refusing to give into the pain. "Elizabeth, I couldn't bear it if something happened to you, I love you too much."

"And I love you," She replied softly bringing her lips against his, she kissed him gently, her touch filled with love for the man she had married.

Jack stood back from them. He'd outlined Bryant's idea to them and he'd seen the panic on Elizabeth's eyes when Will had said he would help them find the bay. Jack was now in a tight spot, he knew Will didn't have it in him to traverse around the island, which meant Elizabeth was his best hope, but it was how to tell them. "Elizabeth will be able to find the bay, Will." Jack waited for Will's fury and he didn't have to wait long.

"Certainly not!" he cried; sweat breaking out on his forehead from the agony in his shoulder. "You will not, Elizabeth, I forbid it!"

Elizabeth's chin came up and her eyes narrowed at him. "You forbid it? I'm your wife, not your possession, Will!"

"No, Elizabeth, not this time!" his voice rose slightly. "I let you have your way a lot more than most husbands would, but not this time. I will not allow you do something stupid."

Elizabeth got to her feet in anger. Concern, worry and anger made her words harsh.

"I refuse to be owned, Will, I will do this, because it is my choice. I will do it for us, for all of us and you can't stop me."

Nell came to stand beside Jack, their loud voices had drawn everyone's attention and she had come across to see what was happening. "What's going on?" she asked Jack.

"Marital bliss," he snorted. "Young William is exerting his right of headship, but Elizabeth, not being used to said headship is finding the adjustment a trifle stifling. Of course it doesn't help matters in that I'm siding with Elizabeth on this one." Jack leant forwards at the waist and placed his palms together as he looked down at Will. "Sorry, mate, I really am, but your wife is the best bet, so to speak."

"To do what?" asked Nell mystified.

"To find the bay, the crescent shaped one the monks used," Elizabeth told her sharply, her breathing was harsh and her temper still high.

Nell paled and shook her head. "No, no you can't," she said quickly. "You mustn't do anything like that, it would be far to much risk to your..." she stopped abruptly. "You mustn't fight about this," she backtracked quickly. "I can find it, well, at least I think I could, I saw no more than you did."

Jack sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose; this was not what he wanted at all. "Nell, sweetheart, with your history on this island, we'll loose you, or you'll drown in a river somewhere. I'd much rather have you here, where you'll be safe."

"But you'd put Elizabeth at risk without a thought?" Nell arched an eyebrow at him.

"No, no, Nell, no, it's not like that!" Jack waved his arms about in frustration. "I don't want to risk either of you, but Elizabeth is more… well, she's more used to this kind of thing and well, I know Elizabeth isn't as affected by this island as you are."

"I am not affected; I just want to leave rather badly." Nell frowned at him, unsettled that he saw more in her than she wanted him to. "I'm more of a liability than a help then, is that what you're saying? You can't trust me to help you without mucking it up?"

Jack rolled his eyes, and circled his wrists. "No, well, not entirely, but then trust is a two way street, or so I've heard," he cocked his head at her, his eyes dark and intense.

"You think your chances are higher if Elizabeth helps you than if I help you," she stated quietly, unwilling to directly reply to his last statement. "Fine, I understand completely; but you can't use Elizabeth and that's all there is to it, so you'll just have to put up with me and in return I'll try not to drown myself somewhere, though I can't promise that I won't try to drown you if I happen upon the chance!" Nell glared at him before turning to stalk off, anger rolling off her.

"Nell, Nell, it's not…." Jack stopped. "What did I say?" he lifted his hands and let them drop in defeat. "Bugger women, all of them!"

"That's the first time she's stood up to you shown since we landed on this cursed place," Hock stated and sounded a little proud. "I take it I'll be coming with you as well then?"

"Yes, more to protect me though I think." Jack shrugged and glared at Nell's turned back. "You just can't win, can you?"

"Why can't I go?" Elizabeth said quietly, but it wasn't petulantly, it was more in puzzlement at Nell's words. "Why was she so adamant that I can't go?"

"I don't know, I'm just relieved you aren't going," Will said from the floor. "I still think taking Nell is a bad idea; I could do it, Jack."

"Of offence meant, mate, but you can't do up your own britches at the moment without help," Jack said vaguely, still glaring at Nell. "Let's just bloody hope we don't loose her or kill her, or anything remotely like that; I have the distinct feeling she'd make it her mission to haunt me to insanity if something happens to her."

"Well, it's what I intend to do should something happen to me on this island," Hock said cheerfully.

"Why are you so bloody jolly?" groused Jack shaking his head at Hock. "Just make sure she has a dagger or something, but no pistols…" Hock nodded and followed Nell.

"Are you going to let everyone else know about what we saw?" Norrington asked Jack, referring to the smoke rising from the top of the mountain.

"Dwent'll pass the word," Jack said, having already told his men what to say. "Most of the lads here are no strangers to volcanic activity; of course, I don't think we've had quite so close contact, which brings me to when we're on board the _Pearl_. It'll be all hands to the sweeps; I don't want to be anywhere near this place if she does blow."

"In complete agreement," said Norrington dryly.

"Well, let's see how well Nell can remember what she saw," Jack checked his pistol and sword and then swayed towards where Hock was talking with Nell.

> > > > > > > > > >>

If Nell was surprised at how much she knew when she actively thought about, she was even more surprised by what she knew when she didn't think about it.

"Are you certain about this?" asked Jack testily as they struggled to fight their way through the foliage that lined the river banks.

"This is the same river that the cross stands in," Nell panted from behind him. She was struggling to keep up with him, the branches and plants that they were cutting their way through were thick and they could only manage to clear a path big enough to struggle through. The river ran fast and deep beside them, wider here than at any point they'd seen so far.

"And that tells me nothing," came his hot reply followed by a string of expletives as Norrington let a branch flip backwards accidentally, catching Jack right across the cheek.

"The river splits in two places below, we need to take the left branch; it goes right through where the islanders had their village." Nell closed her eyes at the guilt and fear that washed over her from the thought of the villagers. She knew it wasn't her fault, but along with the memories of the monks, she'd also gained their feelings, and in particular one monk, the monk who had passed through her. She stumbled slightly and opened her eyes quickly. She couldn't afford to let it take her over; she couldn't afford to lose herself - not yet. "Jack, perhaps I should mention something," she said, her voice catching as she tripped on a stone and almost pitched headfirst into him.

"What?" he called back, still fighting forwards with Bryant, Norrington and Dwent.

"We'll be passing through their village, or where their village was!" she called out and tripped again. She felt Hock gripped her by the back of her shirt, stopping her from falling. "Thank you," she panted as she found her feet and he let her go.

"And we should expect trouble?" Jack inquired looking back over his shoulder at her quickly. He didn't see the branch Norrington let go of and it smacked back into him. "Would you kindly stop trying to decapitate me!" he shouted at the Commodore.

"Sorry!" Norrington grunted, not sounding in the least sorry as he fought to cut his way through. "The words 'watch were you're going' spring to mind though!"

Jack pulled a face at him and concentrated on cutting the branches the others missed. "Nell? Are we going to expect trouble?" His voice was rough with effort and exasperation.

"I don't know!" she snapped back as a vine he missed slapped around her arm and scratched her. "I do know that only the monks can move about during the daylight, or rather in the sunlight, none of the evil they created can affect us in the day." She called out.

Jack stopped and turned to her. "What are you trying to say Nell?"

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "But when I think about the islanders and what they did, and how they did it, even before they turned on the monks." She scratched her head and met his eyes. "When I think about the village it scares me, but I know it's not me that's scared. Does that make sense?" she winced at her own choice of words.

"None at all," Jack replied. "Fortunately I'm a man that understands nonsense far better than the next man and I know exactly what you mean." He reached out and touched her cheek. "What scares you the most?"

"What they did to us, I mean," she stopped, rubbed her forehead and frowned darkly at him. "I mean to them, the monks."

"Now you know why I wanted you to stay with the others," Jack said quietly, aware of Hock's wide eyed stare on Nell but not caring. "It did affect you more than the Elizabeth and Will, I don't know why exactly, but I'll be buggered before I let you go again."

Nell stared at him, badly wanting to reply but knowing she couldn't say any more. She bit her lip as she stared at him; unaware the others had stopped to wait for them, unaware that Hock was stood right behind her listening to everything that was being said. "Damn you, Jack," she muttered. She leaned forwards and kissed him fast and hard on the lips. "Damn you for making me love you so much."

> > > > > > > > > >

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this. I have been getting cold feet with the direction this is headed in, but I hope it's going alright for you all. Any reviews would be especially appreciated and a huge thank you for all the reviews you have left me. You certainly inspire me to continue.

Have a great day wherever you are.


	29. Distractions

A/N: Usual Disclaimer. Own nothing, except the bills, the kids and the hubby. Huge thanks to AniSparrow as always for being the number one beta reader she is. She does it with such style and aplomb. Any mistakes and errors remaining are all mine.

Hope you enjoy…

Chapter29

Distractions

"Damn you, Jack," she muttered. She leaned forwards and kissed him fast and hard on the lips. "Damn you for making me love you so much."

The moment the words left her lips, Nell realised her mistake. She closed her eyes, unwilling to see his reaction; certain it couldn't be anything but gentle rejection.

"What's the hold up?" Norrington fought his way back to Jack, sweat running down his face from the effort. "Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem," Jack replied quietly and turned to face Norrington. "After you, mate."

Norrington looked at Jack strangely. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Jack shooed him forwards with his hands. Norrington gave him one last odd glance before he turned and carried on, followed by Jack, moving forwards, his sword swinging.

Nell cracked open her eyes and felt her heart die in her chest. Hock pushed her forwards gently, one hand between her shoulders blades.

"C'mon, lass," his voice was gentle, making tears fill Nell's eyes. Even though the practical and logical side of her knew that Jack would never feel more than friendship for her, part of her had hoped that maybe, just maybe, he could have loved her in return. She snorted loudly at her own stupidity; the man was a pirate, a self-confessed scoundrel, a womaniser in every port and with affection for only two things and neither of them was her and neither could she ever compete with the sea or the _Pearl._ He wanted her - oh yes, she knew he wanted her; but love and lust were poles apart and while they might be entangled on her side of things, they weren't on his.

She stumbled forwards, blinking the tears away with a mocking laugh. It was stupid of her to care now. It was pointless anyway, it was all pointless and even if he'd stood there and declared his undying devotion to her, nothing would have changed. Elizabeth had been right; Nell had already known and had already accepted that it would never come to anything. But that was before she'd realised how much loved him. She wasn't sure which would do more damage to her, physically from the island or emotionally from him. It was futile, everything now was futile. Feeling, thinking - it was all futile. There was no future for her and Jack and she had to accept that.

"Where now?" Bryant asked Nell.

They had reached the fork in the river and were now sitting on the bank drinking and eating the food that Dwent had brought along. The sun was high in the sky now and Nell was glad she had taken Jack's coat and waistcoat off at the camp, although she was surprised that he had slipped his waistcoat on as it was so hot.

"We need to cross to the other bank," she said quietly, her eyes on the mossy boulders that lined the river. They would have to use them like stepping stones to cross.

"Using the rocks?" asked Hock from her side.

"There used to be rope bridges here; they didn't let the monks use them at first, made them use the rocks," she said vaguely, looking up into the canopy of trees overhead. The ropes were long gone but Nell could clearly see how it had been in her mind. An intricate network of bridges, stretched from one tree to the next. The monks had used them and she marvelled at their ingenious use of pulleys to bring the ropes up and down. It had given them the inspiration on how to build past one storey of stones. They had replicated the rope lifts and used them to haul the stones up. It had been trial and error at first, and several times they had failed. A memory that didn't belong to her slipped into her mind and made her laugh.

"What's the jest, Nell?" Jack asked her quietly.

Still grinning, she looked at him; it brought reality crashing down on her and the grin slipped from her face. She looked away from him quickly, it wasn't her memories and she had to remember that.

"I just… it was funny, how they…" she stopped and shrugged. "They got tangled up trying to copy the designs for lifting the stones." She jumped to her and crossed to the edge, her eyes scanning the way across. "We'd best move on," she called and began jumping lightly from rock to rock quickly, using her arms to balance herself.

"Wait!" Norrington jumped to his feet. "Nell, wait!"

Nell stopped and half turned, balanced on one of the rocks, half way across. "Come on then." She watched as they stood up quickly; Jack sent her a dark look and she coloured up, resolutely pushing the stab of pain down. She waited till they had almost caught up and then she turned and jumping quickly and confidently crossed the river, completely unaware that her confidence came from the memories left with her.

She jumped down onto the grassy bank the other side, glad that they wouldn't have to fight their way through the trees again just yet. The foliage this side was much thinner and easier to pass through. She moved aside as Hock jumped down, quickly followed by the others. Nell turned and without even thinking, began to move through the trees whilst still keeping close to the river. She felt an iron grip around her upper arm and she was hauled to a stop and whirled around. Jack leaned in close to her, his nose almost touching hers. His eyes were intense and dark as she stared in alarm at him.

"Rush off like that again and I'll tie your hands together and put you on a rope, understand?" he hissed. "You stay behind us and in front of Hock. No exceptions," Jack said quietly as he let go of her arm and moved past her.

"Well, I didn't fall in did I?" she muttered sarcastically, blushing as Norrington rolled his eyes at her.

"No, but neither would we have been able to help you if there had been something dangerous this side," Norrington said firmly as he passed her. Bryant shrugged and smiled at her as he went passed, touching her briefly on the shoulder in support.

"Well, sorry to upset your apple cart, but the way I see it the entire island is dangerous!" Nell muttered moodily as she began trudging after them.

"Which is why you should do as the Capt'n says," came Hock's dry voice from behind her.

Nell sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "And who died making him omnipotent?" she snapped waspishly.

"Nobody, I was born that way!" Jacks' voice carried back to her making her wince and Hock laugh.

Silence settled over them as they worked their way down stream. The going was a lot easier here and it was even pleasant. There were beautiful plants and flowers and the birds were singing above them - Nell could almost convince herself there was nothing wrong here. But an edge in her mind and soul spoiled the effect, reminding her that nothing was as it seemed here. And the further down stream they went the bigger the edge became until Nell was sweating from more than just the heat of the sun. She knew they were getting nearer to the village, the edge of fear was growing in her. The trees gradually began to thicken, the sky becoming lost behind the canopy of vines and leaves until it was gloomy and dark.

"Are you sure this is the way?" Norrington called back to her when they once again reduced to hacking their way through bushes and vines.

Nell didn't answer, the fear was clawing at her, her eyes scanning through the trees, certain that the villagers would come emerging out of the gloom, their faces painted and the noise of the drums deafening. She could almost feel the scratch of the rough cloth of the robes, the heat, the stifling heat, the sure certainty of death.

"What's this?" Bryant called out suddenly coming to a halt abruptly. He was looking up at the trees ahead of him.

Nell hurried ahead, her stomach sinking with dread as she drew level with Jack and Norrington. She looked upwards and couldn't help the gasp that left her lips.

"Don't touch it," she said quickly when Bryant lifted his hand to trace over the carving of the head that hung on the tree. It was grotesque in form, huge eyes and open mouth, the hair carved to look like ropes, much like the way Jack's hair was braided. "It marks the entrance to the village," Nell said looking around her, spotting several more on adjacent trees.

Jack rubbed at his chin as he stared at the head hanging from the tree. "If they looked like that it's a wonder they didn't die out. Not sure I could wake up every morning next to that, let alone be familiar!"

"They didn't really look like that," Nell looked at him strangely.

Jack looked at her and rolled his eyes. "I know they didn't, Nell," he sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "So do we go on here then Nell? Is it much further?"

"It's on the other side of the village," Nell said quietly and stepped forwards. "Let me go first, Jack." Her voice wavered but her chin came up in determination.

"Absolutely not," Bryant choked. "That's just ridiculous."

"Funny; last time I looked I was Jack." Jack mocked Bryant before turning back to Nell. "Now, why would you be wanting to go first when I can practically see the fear dripping off you?"

"Because I know what to expect, they protected their village when the monks became… when they retaliated. They set up traps; some of those traps are still there."

"Fair enough," Jack allowed quietly. "You'll go first with me right in front of you."

"That makes no sense; I can't protect you if you're in front of me!" Nell said shaking her head. "I can't watch you as well."

"Nell, darlin', I've several years on you and a whole lifetime of experience you don't have, regardless of what those bastards left in your head. I don't need protecting, darlin', but you do."

"No Jack, you don't understand," Nell said frantically.

"Then explain it to me," he countered. "Tell me why I should need protecting but you don't."

"Because it's all here," she tapped her head sharply. "Up here, it's all there, everything they did, everything they said. The methods they used, the hate, the fear, the guilt… oh Mother of God, the guilt!" her voice strangled slightly and she took a deep breath trying desperately to get a grip on her emotions. Jack lifted his hands to hold her and she stepped back sharply. "Don't touch me." She shook her head. "Please, don't… pity me."

"I don't pity you," he returned quietly. "I'm worried about you, but I don't pity you."

"You don't have to worry about me either." Nell tried to smile but it was watery at best.

"Then I'll be walking ahead of you. I am the Captain, after all," he grinned at her but it didn't reach his eyes which were carefully guarded.

Nell shook her head in denial. "Captain or not, I go in first."

"You have to see how we can't possibly agree to this, Nell," Norrington cut in when Jack growled in frustration.

"If I was a man, you'd not think twice," Nell pointed out sharply.

"Nell, if you were a man, I'd really be in trouble," Jack muttered.

"Nell, you're not a man, so that really is a mote point," Bryant stated dryly. "And to be honest if you were a man I'd still have reservations about letting you go first, considering what those monks did to you."

Nell's eyes narrowed as she looked at the four men stood in front of her. She looked at Dwent, but he looked away quickly, raising his hands in rejection. "Don't involve me, Miss," he stated quietly.

"It's because of what those monks did to me that I have to go first. They had some pretty nasty defences set up. Some were already there to trap animals, but others were set up just for the monks." She shuddered slightly.

"Tell me what to look for then," Jack said and folded his arms. "Did I mention that the mountain has decided to belch smoke, which limits us to the amount of time we have in escaping from here?"

"What?" Nell looked at him in surprise. "Smoke?"

"It's volcanic," Bryant supplied dryly. "And apparently it's decided now is a good time to start sending fire and ashes skyward. I'd really rather not be around when the lava starts to flow."

Nell blinked at him. "Volcanic? But I don't… they didn't…" she stopped.

"Not part of your new memories?" Jack asked ironically. "No past visions of fire or lava or eruptions of a volcanic kind?"

Nell glared at him and resisted sticking her tongue out, but only just. "After you then, Captain," her voice dripped sarcasm but Jack ignored it and put his palms together under his chin and mockingly bowed at her before turning to head through the trees and between the head markers.

Nell hesitated slightly before she followed him, quickly catching up with him. She stayed slightly behind him, her eyes scanning ahead.

"Ropes, you need to keep your eyes open for ropes," she whispered behind him, creeping along quietly.

"Is there a reason we have to be quiet too?" he drawled and chuckled when she coloured up. She straightened up and walked forwards angrily.

"Nell, if some of the traps are still here, surely they'd be uncovered. How else would the monks know where they were?" Bryant called forwards.

Nell opened her mouth to reply and realised he had a very good point. She thought about it and shrugged. "I don't know I just know there's still some here."

"What sort? Holes dug into the ground and covered with leaves? Ropes that tightened around your legs and drag you upwards? That kind of thing?" Jack asked making Nell look at him in surprise.

"Yes, that's the sort of thing, but they're pretty harmless, although the pits have stakes sticking upwards… several monks went that way…" she stopped and forced the images from her mind. "They had a series of ropes that caught your legs and pulled in opposites directions." Her voice grew quieter with each word. "And they have pits filled with snakes; the sides are vertical, impossible to climb back out of."

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem now - the snakes will have long since died," Norrington said bracingly from behind.

"As long as they haven't joined the great un-dead currently walking this island," Jack responded dryly.

"Don't," Nell shuddered. "Just watch out for…" her words were cut off with a shriek as the ground gave way beneath their feet. Norrington and Hock scrambled backwards, dragging Jack and Nell with them; they tumbled backwards and landed in a heap on the edge of a large pit. The loose leaves and branches covering it had collapsed down inside, revealing wooden stakes pointing upwards.

"I thought you said you knew where they are!" Jack cried angrily.

Nell blushed and glared at him. "Well, I wasn't concentrating was I?" she snapped angrily. "Too busy trying **_not_** to imagine your un-dead snakes!"

"Well, bloody concentrate harder," Jack groused. "And while I'm thankful you stopped me from a pointy end, could you please remove your legs from mine, Commodore."

They untangled themselves and carefully stood up beside the pit. It was no more than three foot square, but it was about seven foot deep and the stakes that had been driven into the ground where thick, pointed and promised a painful, and most probably slow death.

"Ouch," muttered Nell and ran her hand down Hock's arm in gratitude. "Thanks, doesn't seem to be enough."

"I was thinking more along the lines of 'sorry, that won't happen again'," Jack muttered.

Nell rounded on him hotly, adrenaline running high. "Well, that just about sums it up don't you think? You wouldn't let me go first; you don't let me think without talking constantly. You don't give me a bloody minute here and when something _almost_ happens it's my fault!" She jabbed him in the chest and then threw her hands in the air. He raised his eyebrows, apparently unfazed by her outburst which just infuriated her more. "You think you can do better, you do it!" she spat at him and whirled away from him. "You think you're invincible, capable of anything; failure isn't in your vocabulary and God's knows it's large enough!" She turned to walk back the way they had come, shaking Bryant's hand off roughly when he tried to stop her. She turned in a circle looking around her not aware of Jack holding Norrington back when he tried to go after her. "You think that everything is going to be all right because you're the famous Jack Sparrow."

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack muttered still holding Norrington back as he watched Nell. She spotted a fallen branch and crossed to it. She took the dagger Hock had given her and used it to hack at the smaller twigs that protruded from the branch.

"Well, sometimes that just isn't going to be enough; and here and now, it ain't even close to enough." She finished with the branch; turning and glaring at them all. Norrington was looking more surprised than anything, while Bryant looked worried; Hock looked amused and Dwent looked faintly alarmed, but Jack was giving nothing away on his face; and for reasons she couldn't even begin to think about, it annoyed her even more.

"Finished?" he asked her pleasantly.

"No," she returned hotly. "No, I'm not." She looked down at her feet and took a deep breath before looking back up at him directly into his eyes. "You're a good man, Jack, but you're not indestructible, you're not infallible and they know that; but you don't." She shrugged and walked past them to the edge of the pit, the branch clutched in one hand and the dagger in the other.

"Shouldn't we be following her?" asked Bryant quietly, avoiding Jack's eyes.

Jack took a deep breath and nodded. "Well, that told me I suppose," he laughed and narrowing his eyes moved forwards quickly to catch her up.

Nell was aware of him behind her; walking quietly as she inched forwards, her eyes scanning the ground in front of her. She had spotted one rope already and using the stick she had tripped the trap, watching as four ropes sprang from the ground to tightened about ten feet up. Shivers racked her as the memories of the monks caught that way crept into her mind.

"Limbs rendered from limbs," Bryant muttered remembering the words he'd heard in the cave.

Jack watched carefully as Nell inched her way forwards, using the branch to secure her way. He was putting her in immediate danger by letting her lead and it was making him sweat with fear. Her words to him had un-nerved him, even though he'd laughed it off, he couldn't push the niggling doubts from his mind. He was certain that there was something she wasn't saying, something she knew that she wasn't sharing with him and he was certain that it went back to when he'd found her in a faint on the floor of the store-room. Something had happened, she'd either seen something or… It was the 'or' bit that was niggling him. He was in the dark and that was something he just couldn't accept. She had said that he thought he was invincible. He knew he wasn't, knew that this island had brought him closer to death than at any other time and he'd had a few close shaves in his time. But still something didn't sit right and he'd make sure he dug his way to the bottom of it before they'd gone much further.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Nell suddenly stop ahead. He moved forwards quickly, coming to a stop beside her. "What's up, Nell?" Jack asked, watching as she let the branch fall to the floor.

"We're here," she replied simply and although he could see nothing ahead of them except an open area of grass, he assumed she meant the village.

"This is where the village was?" he asked quietly, his eyes scanning the area for signs of danger. Norrington, and the others came to a stop with them.

"Which way now?" Bryant asked looking around them. He couldn't see the river through the thickness of the trees anymore, and although it could still be heard, it was too far for him to feel comfortable.

Nell frowned stowing the dagger in her waistband; in her minds eyes she could still see the hut like buildings; built in a circle with a huge fire situated in the middle. The huts were empty, the inhabitants long dead but still she could hear the screams and cries of the women and children. Grief washed over her, grief and guilt. She pressed her fingers into her eyes, trying hard to block the feelings and images. Hands went around her waist and she instinctively knew it was Jack. She wanted to turn in his hold and bury her face in his chest but she'd come too far for that now, she couldn't lose control again.

"It's not far now and there are no more traps," she said and stepped away from Jack breaking his hold on her. "Do you want to go all the way to the bay or do you want to turn back now?" She didn't look around as she spoke, but her words were directed at Jack and everyone knew it.

"We'll keep going," Jack said quietly.

Nell shrugged and picked the branch back up. She moved forwards, aware that the others were spreading out slightly, now they were in no danger she kept moving. She willed her mind onto the surroundings around her now and not as it had once been; bustling with activity, children playing around the smaller campfires at the entrances to each hut. Dogs barked in the pens, and chickens clucked, pecking at the ground in a never ending search for food. Nell was losing the battle against the memories as she moved through the village area. The huts were real, the people were real, and the feelings were real.

A hand slipped into hers and she looked round, expecting to see Jack; but it was Bryant who walked beside her. "Figured you needed a distraction; and I'm very good at distracting."

Nell closed her eyes at the sudden pain in heart. Half of her was hoping that it was Jack, but he was walking with Hock, seemingly oblivious of her. Disappointment racked through her but she refused to let it show. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Thank you, I appreciate it."

She looked down at their joined hands as they walked through the clearing. "It would have been easier if I'd met you first," she whispered, not even aware it was what she was thinking until she heard it spoken. Nell reddened and scratched at her cheek with her free hand. "I'm sorry, that was wrong of me."

"Don't be sorry, Nell," Bryant replied quietly. "You bolster my male ego." He gave her a lopsided grin as he squeezed her fingers gently, not letting go of her hand.

She looked at him and smiled softly. "You'll be twenty nine next spring, second in command to the Commodore, quite a catch even without listing your fine qualities as a person. How come you are without wife?" she concentrated on the ground beneath her feet, focussing her mind on nothing except the man beside her, gripping tightly to his hand as if her sanity depended on it.

Bryant chuckled at her question. "I have been canny in avoiding all mothers at parties."

"I can imagine you and the Commodore, hiding behind potted plants in the corner of the room, doggedly avoiding matronly women bustling around with their daughters in tow." Nell refused to look up, refused to think about the things that had happened here.

Bryant laughed out loud, despite the fact he was beginning to lose feeling in the hand she was clutching. He kept his wits about him as they neared the edge of the clearing where the trees once more began to thicken. "Potted plants do have their uses. Although with you on my arm at the Governors next ball, I'll be free from the foliage and able to dance."

"I have to warn you that I have never danced before," Nell lifted her eyes, she had felt the fear beginning to ease in her soul and she wasn't sure if it was because Bryant was the distraction he claimed to be, or if it was because they were leaving the village area.

"There's nothing to it, although if all else fails you can stand on my feet and I'll waltz us round the room."

"Ouch," Nell whispered the word, lifting her head to look back over her shoulder. The village was behind them, the memories were leaving her. She scanned the area quickly, stumbling to a halt when she saw the islanders standing watching them in the centre of the clearing.

Bryant looked back over his shoulder, when she dragged him to a stop. But he saw nothing except the empty clearing. "What is it?" he asked her quietly.

"Nothing," she replied and reluctantly turned her head away. She started to walk again, her grip on his hand still deathly tight. She waited a few seconds and taking all her courage looked back quickly, but the clearing was empty, making her sigh in relief. "We have to go back through there don't we?" asked Nell quietly, looking at him as they made their way through the trees and back down beside the river.

"Yes," he replied. "We have to go back for the others."

"Will there be any traps this side of the village?" came Jack's slur.

Nell felt a stab of guilt rush through her but she didn't let go of Bryant's hand. She looked up at him and shook her head, not meeting his eyes. "I don't think so," she muttered quietly.

"You don't think so," Jack repeated and pulled on the braids of his chin. "Well, just to be sure, keep your eyes open everyone." He looked down at the joined hands briefly before looking back at Nell but she still avoided his eyes. He turned and began to sway forwards, his sword swinging in his hand.

Nell closed her eyes and released her grip on Bryant's hand. She looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, it worked."

"Good," he winked at her. "Anytime."

"I'll remember that," she smiled and they carried on carefully. A few minutes later the trees thinned out and they could see the golden sands of the bay ahead of them. It curved round in a crescent shape and was about half a mile from end to end. The sea that stretched to the edge of the fog that surrounded the island was blue and inviting. Palms trees dotted the edge of the sands, it was beautiful and Nell sucked her breath in at the sight.

"It's amazing," she let her breath out on a sigh.

"It's crescent shaped," Jack corrected and slapped her shoulder gently before kissing her nosily on the cheek. "Well done, lass, you brought us here."

"Capt'n!" Dwent pointed towards some way down the bay with his sword. "Look like boats!"

"What?" Norrington stepped forward, shading his eyes with his hand to peer in the direction Dwent pointed. "Boats! You're correct, there are boats down there. But how… whose…?"

"The _Primus_," Nell said quietly. "They are the spare boats from the _Primus._ There were only five monks that left alive, the rest had been slaughtered. They didn't need all the boats and they had no intentions of returning for them. We can use them to return to the _Pearl_."

"Nell, darlin', that was nigh on a hundred years ago - the wood would have rotted. They won't even be able to hold a flea let along us."

"Go look for yourself," she said to him. "They will be all right."

Jack narrowed his eyes at Nell. "Mister Hock, take the others and see what state the boats are in," he ordered without taking his eyes from her. Hock nodded and indicated for the others to follow him. Bryant looked unsure but Norrington nodded and they quickly followed the two pirates.

Nell watched them go and looked at Jack. "Not going to check for yourself, Jack?"

"And leave you alone here?" he said softly and chuckled before settling himself on the ground, his knees drawn up, booted feet wide apart. "Nell, I don't suppose you remember any quicksand around here?" he asked his eyes scanning the innocent looking sand stretched out before them.

Nell shook her head. "There were none when they arrived and none when they left."

"Or at least, none that they found," he mused quietly, eyes on the progress of the others as they examined the boats.

Nell was sweating from more than the sun; it was the first time she felt awkward while being alone with Jack. Her confession of love to him was still ringing in her own ears; she was praying that he wouldn't refer to it; she was certain that if he spoke about it, told her that it was one-sided, it would destroy her. If he kept silent, some small part of her could hold onto denial and pretend that he hadn't heard her, or that she hadn't really said it at all. She shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Sit down, lass, you're making me dizzy swaying around like that," he patted the sand beside him but Nell just shook her head, her eyes concentrating on the sea.

"Which way is the _Pearl_?" she asked. She had lost all bearings regarding the sea and couldn't place where the _Pearl_ would be.

"South," he pointed, knowing that she still didn't know her south from her north. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could speak a low rumbling could be heard and the ground seemed to shake. Nell lost her footing on the shifting sand and she tumbled to the ground awkwardly clutching at the sand as the ground seemed to shift and move, the rumbling growing louder.

"What…what…" she looked round at where Jack had got to his knees, his eyes alert as he watched the others gripping the boats in an effort to stay on their feet.

"It's the volcano, it's causing an earthquake," he told her above the roar. All of a sudden the roaring stopped and the earth was still again.

"Jack?" Nell scrambled to her feet when she saw him stagger to his feet and start out towards the others.

"It's going to blow sooner rather than later, the pressure must be mounting underneath her," Jack called back over his shoulder. "Keep up, Nell."

Nell hurried after him, grabbing at his arm. "Jack how long have we got?"

"I don't know to be honest," he answered her and sighed. He turned to look at her and held out his hand to her. "Is it good enough I wonder?"

She looked at him in confusion, her mind still on the threat of the volcano but she stepped forwards and gripped his hand. "Is what good enough?" she asked him, her fingers unconsciously curling around his hand. He shook his head at her and indicated to walk with him. Jack went to move but suddenly the ground moved again, but it wasn't an earthquake this time; the ground shifted beneath Jack's feet completely, a hole appeared and Jack was jerked downwards, his hold on Nell's hand wrenching free. He swore violently as he felt the earth give way again and his body plummeted downwards.

Nell let out a shriek, grabbing for his arm; her fingers grasped at his shirt and caught him around the elbow. Jack's weight pulled her down flat on her stomach, till she was partially hanging over the edge of the hole, his entire weight pulling on her arms and she was unable to make any sound as the effort of holding him was pulling every muscle and nerve in her arms. He was looking up at her, his other hand reaching up to grip her wrist until he was holding onto her with both hands, the strain reflected in his face. He kicked his legs trying to get himself back up, and agony shot through Nell's abused arms but she desperately held onto him. She felt the ground shift and she slid forwards suddenly, losing hold with one hand. It wrenched at her shoulder but still she kept her grip on him, now holding his entire weight with one hand. Hands gripped her waist and sobbing with relief she saw Hock reaching down to grip Jack by the other arm, Bryant reached down the other side and together they hauled him upwards and out of the hole. Nell was dragged backwards and she rolled onto her back, an agonised cry left her as her shoulder made contact with the ground.

"Jack? Jack? Is Jack all right?" she sobbed as Norrington leant over her, peering at her shoulder.

"Aye, lass, thanks to you," came Jack's voice as he came to look down at her. Sweat dripped down his face as he peered at her, concern and worry clearly etched in his face.

"It's dislocated itself," Bryant said, as Nell cried out in pain when Norrington touched her arm.

"I can put it back in," Hock said quietly. "But we'll need to put it in a sling; she'll feel that for awhile."

"What?" Nell looked up at them, tears streaming down her face at the pain radiating from her shoulder.

"My weight has pulled your shoulder from its joint," Jack said quietly. "Hock'll put it back in and the pain will go, Nell."

"We need somfink fer 'er to bite on, lest she takes 'er tongue off," Dwent cautioned. Hock nodded and standing up quickly, took his dagger from his waist.

Nell saw the wicked blade and panicked. "Don't, don't cut it off!" she cried and tried to scoot backwards, the pain in her shoulder made her collapse as her head spun.

Jack leaned over her, shaking his head and catching her free hand in his. "No, lass, not your arm, nor your tongue - it hasn't come to that," he grinned at her.

Hock leaned back over her and held out a thin strip of wood he'd quickly cut from one of the trees nearby. Jack took it and looked down at Nell.

"Hock is going to put your shoulder back in, bite down on this and grip me as tight as you need to," he told her clearly. He looked up at Norrington and Bryant indicating for them to hold her, legs then looked back down at her, her eyes going wide when she felt Norrington and Bryant grip her shins tightly.

"Open your mouth, luv," Jack slid the wood between her teeth and took her free hand in his and looked at Dwent. Dwent knew what was required of him and he knelt above her head, his hands resting on his knees waiting for Hock's nod. "All right, Nell, this'll hurt like the blazes but it'll work. Ready?"

Nell turned fearful, pain filled eyes on Hock who was kneeling beside her. He winked down at her and caught her injured arm in his hands. He placed one hand on her shoulder and gripped her wrist tightly. Agony raced through her making her buck upwards, trying to get away from him; Norrington and Bryant held her legs not letting her move and Dwent seeing Hock's nod gripped her shoulders to stop her movement. Hock tugged and twisted until an audible pop was heard as her shoulder went back into its joint. Nell's eyes rolled upwards as she passed out for a few seconds.

She came round quickly and groaned; the agony had left her shoulder, leaving it feeling bruised and aching. She could feel them all holding her still; she opened her eyes and blinked up at them. "Thank you," Nell whispered and sniffed.

Hock laughed and sat back, his hand still on her wrist. "First time I've had someone thank me for inflicting pain."

Everyone moved back as Jack helped her to a sitting position. She tested her arm gently, wincing when it protested painfully.

"You won't be able to use it much for a day or two," Hock said. "It should be bound up really, to rest it." He looked up at Jack as he spoke.

Dwent slid out of his shirt and handed it forwards to Jack. "Bit dirty but should do, tis too 'ot fer me now anyway."

Nell thanked him and watched as Jack fashioned it onto a sling and then adjusted it over her shoulder till her arm was across her front. The pressure from its weight was removed and some of the aching eased. She sighed in relief and grinned at him.

"I'm owing you a lot for not letting go, Nell," Jack said quietly.

"Well, I can't say I was actually thinking much," she said and coloured up when she saw him arch an eyebrow at her. "No! I don't mean if I'd been thinking, I'd have let go. You scared me!" she said defensively. "I thought I'd lost you, thought I'd drop you."

"You won't be losing me that easily, Nell," he laughed and grinned at her, his black eyes twinkled mischievously. He looked over his shoulders at the others. "What about the boats?"

"Perfectly sea-worthy," Norrington said and ran a hand over his face. "They'll take us all out!"

"Excellent," Jack slapped his hands together and bowing to no one in particular, then rubbed them together. "Let's make all haste back to the others and return here forthwith. Way I see it gentlemen, and lady," he winked at Nell," we'll be back here within the next hour or so. All being well, we'll be aboard the _Pearl_ afore nightfall." Jack beamed at Nell, who grinned weakly back at him. "Let's go," He headed back the way they had come and Nell, tired and sore, followed him slowly.

Bryant and Norrington fell into step with her. "Will you be all right?" Norrington asked her quietly. "Would it help to remain here?"

Nell looked up at him, the expression on her face telling him exactly what he wanted to know. "Can I?"

"I'll try," he said and called for Jack stop. "Jack, is it really necessary for all of us to return? Mister Bryant and I can wait here with Nell for your return."

Jack shook his head slowly. "Safety in numbers, Commodore, safety in numbers." He neglected to say that he had no intentions of letting Nell out of his or Hock's sight.

"But Jack," Norrington moved forwards and lowered his voice. "She's been through enough, don't inflict more on her."

"I can manage," Nell spoke up and brought her chin forwards. "It was a nice idea and one that, given different circumstances, I would jump at, but I think Jack has a point about staying together."

Jack frowned at her choice of words and shook his head. "It would seem as if I'm rubbing off on you lass. But to be sure, we do need to stay together."

"But what about the village, Nell," Bryant spoke up. "Can you do that again? I know it was hard for you - my hand still has the imprint of your nails."

Nell looked at him in surprised horror. "I didn't, did I?"

"It doesn't matter, that is irrelevant," Bryant responded with a wave of his hand. "Can you go through there again?"

Nell blinked; unaware she'd gripped his hand that tightly. She had been under the impression she had kept it together quite well, that none of them had known what she'd been feeling.

"Of course I can!" she said and looked at Jack. "I don't have a choice do I?"

"No," he shrugged. "No, you don't."

"Well let's go then." Nell started walking again. "The quicker we move on the quicker we'll be back at the others and then we can come back again." The sudden realisation that she would be passing through the village not once, but thrice, had her eyes closing and her stomach roiling in fear. "It's nothing real," she muttered and keeping her head up she kept moving. "It's not there, none of it is or they'd all see it."

"See what?" asked Bryant from where he had caught up with her. Nell jumped slightly not having heard him.

"What?"

"See what?" he asked casually and catching her good hand he held tight.

"Are you sure?" she asked him. "I haven't trimmed my nails in awhile."

"I know," he replied, wincing slightly before grinning at her. "I think I'll live; now, what did we all see?"

Nell shrugged and winced as her shoulder complained. "Nothing really, we're close." The fear was creeping back, along with the guilt; the feelings of guilt were so strong she thought she'd be sick if she didn't think of something else.

"I could do with some distracting right about now, please," she whispered tightening her grip on his hand.

Bryant's eyes crossed slightly as he felt her nails digging into his palm again, his fingers squashing together under her strong grip. He racked his brain and said the first thing he could think of.

"Do you know I have a fear of spiders?"

Nell looked at him in surprise. "What _spider_ spiders?"

He rolled his eyes at her, relying on the others to keep watch as he kept his full attention on her. "Are there any other sort of spider then?"

She laughed, the tension easing between her shoulder blades, the fear kept at the edges of her senses as she concentrated on him.

"Actually I think I should qualify that, they don't worry me as long as they stay still. All those legs makes for some pretty scary speeds and add on the fact that they bite…" he shrugged. "I'm just glad there haven't been any on this island yet, well none except the usual variety." He looked at her sideways. "There isn't, is there?"

Nell looked at him. "I can't help you with that; I don't know everything about this place; only what they knew. Although if it helps, there's no memories of spiders."

"It helps," he replied. "Nell, I know I'm supposed to be distracting you but… do you know how Beaumont and De Mornay made it off safely?" he said quietly. He knew they'd reached the edge of the village by the way Nell was fixing her gaze on the ground beneath her feet.

Nell shrugged, unsure what she could say that wouldn't give her away to him.

"Anything Nell, maybe something they said while they had you that you've forgotten about." His voice showed his desperation making Nell sigh deeply.

"I don't know," she replied. If she told him what she knew then they'd all die.

"Who did they trick? Was it the monks or the islanders? Do you think they'll try and stop us from leaving? Are they protecting us from the islanders?"

Nell looked up, the questions coming at her one after another. She stared at Bryant and saw the true worry and fear in his eyes. He wasn't trying to trip her up, he was genuinely afraid. She looked away biting her lip; they were in the middle of the village area and once again the villagers were waiting there quietly, watching them as they crossed through. Nell couldn't drag her eyes away from them, the children stood quietly by the sides of their parents. Babies quietly wrapped in their mother's arms and all of them looking, watching and waiting, but for what? They looked innocent, so innocent and yet Nell knew what they'd done, what they had started. Or had they started it? Confusion speared through Nell as she passed them, her eyes caught by theirs. Another story played out in her mind, another version of events. Another way of seeing things. Every story had two sides and with sudden frightening clarity she realised she'd been shown only one.

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this. I'm finding that the direction of this story has changed drastically to what I originally imagined, although hopefully not a bad change. So where it'll end up I'm not sure, but there's no major angst. I don't write angst as I think there's too much in real life without reading about it as well.

Thanks for your reviews and emails. It means a lot to me and keeps me going. I'm just like every writer here and need the feedback like I need air!

Take care of yourselves and have a great day/night.


	30. Confusions, Confessions and Lies

A/N: Usual Disclaimer. Many thanks to AniSparrow for her undaunted work in correcting this….

Not much happens in the way of action, but I hope you still enjoy it….

Chapter 30

Confusion, Confessions and Lies

"Nell? I'm sorry," Bryant's voice sounded far away as Nell's brain tried to comprehend all she had seen. The villagers in the clearing faded to leave nothing but empty space and leaving Nell feeling stunned and confused.

"Nell?" Bryant tugged on her hand and the shaft of pain in her abused muscles brought her round slightly. She looked at her him, her mind busy working over everything she now knew or at least what she thought she'd known. There was only one way she could clear this up and that was to talk to Beaumont. But how could she do that without bringing attention on herself; and how would she know whether what he was saying was the truth. And there was the rub – somewhere truth had been muddied, kicked about, until Nell thought there wasn't any left at all.

"Nell, tell me what you're thinking," Bryant's voice soft and persuasive cut into her thoughts and she looked at him sharply.

"Thinking?" She tried to keep her voice level and calm.

"It might help, if you let me know what you're seeing or feeling here," he said and squeezed her hand gently. "I know you're finding it hard and I haven't distracted you well enough this time. Maybe talking about it will," he spoke softly and sincerely.

"Actually I was trying hard not to think," she replied quietly; the relief from leaving the village was dulled by the knowledge that lay in her mind now.

They crossed the boundaries of the village and once again went past the many traps set by the islanders. Nell frowned as they walked still holding his hand, taking comfort from his presence beside her.

"Mister Bryant," Jack's slur came from directly behind them making them both turn to look at him. He half bowed to Bryant, his palms pressed together against his chin. "Give me a moment with Nell."

Bryant nodded and looked at Nell, smiling briefly before he moved on to walk with Norrington who was up ahead with Dwent. Jack placed his hand on Nell's back and urged her to carry on walking with him.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, aware of Hock walking close behind them.

"Nothing," he grinned at her before moving his hand away from her back and resting it on the handle of his pistol. They were almost back at the river where they would have to walk single file and he had things to say and ask before they were forced to part. "How's your shoulder feeling?"

"Sore," she replied. "But not nearly as sore as before Hock put it back in for me. I don't want to repeat that again though." She shuddered, but it wasn't the pain that made her shudder but the thought that Jack had nearly dropped to his death.

"Yes, well, it would appear that I'm not as invincible as I thought, eh?" he grinned again and his voice held its usual slur but his eyes were sharp as he glanced at her expression.

Nell coloured up at his words, remembering her earlier outburst. "I'm..."

"Don't say you're sorry, Nell." He shook his head, his beads swinging around his face. "To be sure, I've told you before, I like your sharp tongue and when you go all hot and fiery on me…" he shrugged. "But that's not where I'm wanting to go at the moment. Nell, I've spoken to Will and Elizabeth about Beaumont and De Mornay. I just wanted to hear your side of it, sometimes another perspective helps."

Nell faltered every so slightly. "What about them?" she asked carefully.

Jack flung his hand out in front of him, his wrist circling as he spoke. "Well, whatever you saw really, or remember, or…" he frowned and pulled at the braids on his chin. "Well, whatever it is you can do now."

Nell was floored. She had no idea what they had said about Beaumont. She was fairly certain that they didn't know about Beaumont, or at least she thought they didn't. She hadn't seen anything that first night, it wasn't till they'd shown her more, or at least that was how she remembered it. She lifted her free hand and rubbed at her forehead, worry puckering the skin between her eyes. She was becoming more and more confused.

"They… they saw? I mean they told you about Beaumont leaving the island?" she asked him carefully, fully aware that the man beside her knew exactly when she was lying.

"Hmm," he pulled at the braids and looked sideways at her briefly before gesturing with his hand again. His sword still gripped in the other. "They stopped at the same place you did, Norrington spoke to Elizabeth and Bryant spoke to Will and then we compared what we'd heard. I've spoken again to them but not you." He waited a beat and lowered his voice slightly. "I know it's hard for you; having to remember what they showed you, but it is essential if we're to survive this place." He looked at her briefly, careful not to make eye contact with her. "I am sorry and if I could just rely on what the Turners told me I would, but I can't."

Nell nodded; she brought her free hand to her mouth and began to nibble on her thumb nail. What could she tell him? What could she say?

"I don't think you should rely on what they showed us, Jack." Nell's voice was low and hesitant but it made him drew closer to her. They were nearing the river bank and his time had almost run out.

"Now why would you be saying that I wonder?" he slid his arm around her waist, his hand seeking a way underneath her shirt to find the bare skin of her side. Nell hitched her breath as his fingers curled into her skin, hugging her close to him. "I thought you thought they were helping us. Have you changed your mind, Nell?" His voice was a slow slur that made Nell shiver as his fingers began gently caressing her.

"Jack, I… I can't think when you do that," she muttered and rubbed at her forehead quickly before biting again on her nail.

"You don't need to think surely, just talk, just tell me what you saw; your version and I'll do the thinking when I compare it to the Turners version." His voice was low and persuasive, gentle and caring.

There it was again, the reference to Will and Elizabeth having seen Beaumont and De Mornay in the memories. Maybe, just maybe they'd been given different memories, but if that were so, surely Jack would have noticed the discrepancies and mentioned it before now. Or maybe he had noticed and he was just waiting for his bloody 'opportune moment' again. Nell sighed in frustration and forgetting her shoulder she shrugged, wincing as it jarred with pain.

"Easy now, Nell," he muttered and his fingers curled into her skin protectively. "Just talk, Nell, I know it must be hard to see it again in your mind. Elizabeth struggled, I know she did."

"I don't know, I really don't know," she said and her voice rose slightly, making Bryant look back suspiciously. He eyed Jack's arm around her waist before looking at his face. Jack grinned, showing gold teeth, half inclining his head before breaking eye contact.

"Nell, ssh. 'Tis all right y'know. Just nice and gently, from when the Monks left the island."

"They didn't - oh you mean the five that made it off alive," Nell tugged on her nail with her teeth, talking around her thumb. "Well, there wasn't much else really, just what Beaumont did."

Jack held his breath and stroked her side gently. "Which was…" he prompted quietly when she hesitated.

"Well, he made… why don't you tell me what Will and Elizabeth told you and I'll tell you if there's a difference." Nell said suddenly and Jack crossed his eyes in frustration. "It'll be easier that way," she said firmly, pleased with her brainwave. This way she could work out what had been left with them, without giving away too much to Jack; and then she could quietly compare everything she'd learnt.

Jack stopped walking and looked over his shoulder at Hock. Hock had heard everything and knowing what Jack was up to, mouthed the word 'women!' and rolled his eyes.

"Listen, Nell," he turned her to face him, aware of Hock stopping and keeping an eye on their surroundings. "I'm a very patient man, very patient, especially when patience is called for. But see, we have a problem here, I don't know how much longer the top'll stay on the volcano, I don't know what else we'll face here before we leave, I don't know if they are going to try and stop us from leaving. But what concerns me at the moment is that you _do_ know. And what really, really concerns me, and for some reason I can't fathom, you _won't_ tell me."

Nell blinked as his words registered and she realised once again Jack had been playing her. "You were trying to trick me. So much for being honest with me," she whispered, anger hot and sharp burst through her, along with betrayal and disappointment.

"I wasn't tricking you, you jumped to conclusions and honesty works both ways, Nell. You assumed they'd mentioned something because that's what's going through your mind at the moment, that's what's making you feel guilty. Because you do know something about Beaumont and this place that none of us do," he said and his voice reflected his own anger and disappointment. He shook his head and stepped back from her sharply; knowing that if he gave in to the urge to shake her he'd really hurt her. "You left me with no option. You seem to think I'm a fool, you think I'm just a feeble minded pirate that is permanently drunk and incapable of thinking clearly, don't you?"

"No I don't!" Nell was shocked at his words and reached out to him, but he backed up sharply again, not letting her touch him. "Jack, you're the most intelligent man I've met."

"Lies, Nell, its all lies." Jack saw Norrington start to double back and it annoyed him. He turned his head sharply and held out his hand to the Commodore. "Keep going, don't wait for us!"

"But…" Norrington frowned, not liking the obvious distress coming from Nell.

"GO!" ordered Jack, his eyes cold and hard as he looked at Norrington. "Go, we'll be along presently."

"No." Norrington shook his head. "We'll wait, we'll give you privacy, but we stick together, Sparrow." He turned away from Jack and motioned the others to move forwards till they were out of earshot.

Jack turned back to Nell and arched an eyebrow at her. Tears were filling her eyes but he refused to let them affect him. He narrowed his eyes at her and circled his wrist for her to talk. "Go on, Nell, tell me another lie. You're bloody useless at it, but you do so like to try." His voice was low and mocking.

Nell blinked the tears away, determined not to crumble under him. He was angry with her, she could see it clearly and it struck her that he had a right to be. She shook her head and lifted her free hand to scrub at her cheek before turning to follow Norrington. Jack reached and caught her hand stopping her from going. "Why won't you help us?" he frowned at her. "I can't believe you don't want to - I won't believe you don't want to. This leaves me with only conclusion, for some reason you don't think you can." He tightened his hold on her hand when she made to move away from him. "I don't understand, Nell, tell me what's going on. Why won't you tell me?"

"I don't know!" Nell's hold on her composure failed and she rounded on him hotly. "You think I know, but I don't. I don't know anything and I thought… I was…" she stopped and shaking slightly, took a deep breath. "I don't know what I know, I'm not sure what I think, what I think I know or don't know" she said helplessly. He let her pull her hand away to wipe at the tears that had leaked from her eyes.

"Nell," Jack threw his hands up in frustration. "You're confused, that last statement made absolutely no sense, while it made perfect sense at the same time; now I'm not making sense," he shook his head muttering under his breath. "Nell, let's start with something easy then, what happened in the room? Just bloody tell me what happened!" Jack clawed back his temper and took a deep breath. He stood in front of her, his hands on his hips, booted feet wide apart, head thrown back slightly as he looked down at her. "Tell me, Nell, tell me NOW!" he ordered her, using the same tone of voice he used on errant crew members.

"I thought it was you," Nell shook her head. She was caught, he had trapped her and short of bare faced lying, which she couldn't carry off anyway, there was nothing she could do except tell him. "I heard a noise and I turned around and the candles were lit. I thought you put your hand on my shoulder… but it wasn't you." She faltered and stepped back when he tried to touch her. "I thought you'd come back, I looked down…" she looked at her shoulder and shuddered before looking away quickly. "He wore a ring and I knew; I knew it had been the one who held my hand in the cave. I was so scared, I tried to call for you, for anyone, but I couldn't make a sound." She raised her hand to mouth and bit hard on her thumbnail, tugging on it as her eyes concentrated on the buttons on his waistcoat. I pulled away, turned and he was stood there, his hood down. His face… he… was… he looked…" Nell looked up at Jack, concentrating on his hair and the beads strung through it. "Well, he looked normal, like a real person but his eyes…" she hesitated again. "They were black, solid black and so sad, so very sad. He put his hand on my head and I fainted. The next thing I knew, you were leaning over me." She stumbled to a stop and ran her hand over her hair.

"What else?" whispered Jack.

"That's it," she croaked unable to look into his eyes.

"Nothing else? No visions? Memories - anything at all?" he inquired, frustration evident in his voice.

"No," her voice cracked and she cleared her throat, looking away at where Norrington and the others were waiting impatiently.

"Again with the lies," Jack muttered. "You do know; you know far more than you're saying."

Nell didn't reply, didn't look at him. "We should keep moving," she muttered and this time, when she went past Jack, he let her go.

br>

The tension between Jack and Nell was tangible and it tainted the entire trip back to the others. Nell was silent and edgy and didn't respond at all to Bryant's attempts to find out what was wrong. In the end he gave up and walked instead with Norrington who merely watched Jack with a worried expression. When they finally arrived back at camp, Jack was irritated and annoyed and barked orders, organising everyone ready to leave. Nell kept out of his way, and avoided eye-contact, knowing full well she was the cause of his bad mood. She hated being back at the monastery again and was anxious to move on. But she also knew she had to find a way to talk to Beaumont.

Eventually the small group made their way through the trees, the chests organised between the crew. Jack had also instructed them to take the boat and six of the crew were carrying it awkwardly between them. It made for slow progress as the crew carrying the chests had been halved. It was decided that Will would use the litter until it was impossible and then he would walk with the aid of Benjamin and Elizabeth. This made things even harder as pulling the litter through the dense undergrowth was more difficult than they had imagined, but it gave Nell more time to creep back in the line till she was in front of De Mornay. She looked back over her shoulder, taking in the ropes around his hand, with Beaumont behind him and Timms watching them both. The sailors carrying the boat were behind Timms and then bringing up the rear was a single, nervous looking red-coat called Stephens. Nell slipped back behind Beaumont and De Mornay and fell into step with Timms. She gave him a bright smile.

"How are you? I heard about your close encounter with the flies?"

"I be fine, Missy." He grinned at her and seemed pleased to have her company. Nell began chatting easily with him and wasn't surprised when Hock made his way back along the group till he saw where Nell was. He nodded at Timms and made his way back up the line to where Jack was at the front with Norrington and Bryant.

"I suppose you've been given orders to watch me as well," Nell tried to laugh it off but wasn't successful.

"They be worried about you, they be worried about us all, but they can't loose ye again, Miss, cut the Capt'n up right good, that would."

"Inconvenience him, you mean," Nell snorted softly. Timms gave her a strange look but didn't reply.

"What's wrong, Helen?" Beaumont turned his head slightly and Nell saw the hatred burning in his eyes. "Sparrow had enough of you already?"

Timms growled at him and whacked him with his pistol handle, but Nell had been waiting for such an opportunity and she inched forwards slightly ignoring his taunting.

"I saw…" she stopped, trying to keep the amount she gave away to a minimum. "I saw what you did." She kept her voice low knowing Timms could hear, but realising there wasn't much she could do about that.

Beaumont looked back at her in surprise and slowed enough to allow her to walk beside him.

"Ere, Miss, I don't knows as if the Capt'n would like you taking to 'im, e's a bad 'un, that 'un." Timms was uncertain but Nell smiled at him over her shoulder.

"I know he's a bad one, thank you, Mister Timms, I'll be careful and I'm sure you won't let anything happen."

Timms narrowed his eyes, knowing full well when he was being buttered up. "You just be careful, young Miss."

De Mornay didn't turn, although the fever had been mostly purged from him, the gag remained in his mouth. But Beaumont looked questioningly at her arm in the sling.

"It popped out of joint," she said carefully, aware that soon they'd reach the river they had to cross. "Did you really leave him here?"

"Ah, so the lass has come looking for answers," Beaumont mocked her. "Did the great Captain Sparrow send you? Or are you searching for yourself?"

"Just tell me," she whispered reddening under his probing glances.

"Why should I?" he replied. "You say you saw it, you should already know."

Nell felt a new kind of fear creep over her. "What? Tell me, did you really leave the boy behind? Did they show me the truth?" It struck her that she was now in much the same position as Jack, and if he was feeling half the fear and confusion she was now, then it was no wonder he was annoyed with her.

"Try and work it out for yourself, Helen. Surely all that convent education hasn't gone amiss. Use it!" Beaumont said casually. "I'm a little disappointed," he carried on quietly. "Tristan's blood runs through your veins, but there's obviously very little between your ears, my dear Helen; idiocy comes from your grandfather I can assure you."

Nell narrowed her eyes, the reference to her family had piqued her interest but she knew she couldn't allow herself to be distracted. "I will work it out," she said. "Just tell me if I was shown the truth."

"Tell Sparrow everything you've discovered and let him work it out; for heaven knows, Helen, you're being remarkably slow," Beaumont mocked. "You never exactly excelled in your studies did you? You should have stayed where you were, you're not suited for anything mentally challenging; it's just too much for you."

"Why didn't you use this bay?" she demanded ignoring his taunting despite the stab of pain it caused.

Beaumont shook his head in disgust. "We didn't know about it! We weren't as fortuitous as you were in having their memories given to you! And you still can't work it out, or maybe that's the problem…" he pulled a face.

"Then how did you know what to do? How did you know to leave the boy?" Nell's voice rose slightly in exasperation.

De Mornay turned and looked at Beaumont, catching his eye. He indicated his head towards Nell and tried to mumble around the gag. Beaumont's eyes burned with anger at seeing him unable to speak, although after a lifetime together he knew what De Mornay was asking him to do without the need for words.

"It seems as if your uncle wants to help you," Beaumont sighed when De Mornay nodded his head in agreement to his words. "But then he always did a softer heart than I did. All right, Helen, listen, and if it's not too hard for you, try and use what little brain you have. Three of us made it back to the boats, thirty died here. Swords and pistols don't work on them, on any of them and here's your help, Nell, listen well," he stopped and bent his head close to hers. "We were in the caves when they chose to divulge their reasons for helping us. The monks and the islanders have similar but different tales; don't allow it to distract you. The monks are helping us, they are protecting us, but at a price. You think you know what that price is; we knew what they said the price was. My cabin boy didn't, at least not till it was too late by which time we'd realised the truth behind what lies on this island. We used a distraction and made it off alive, it's how we tricked them." He grinned at her.

"What truth? What about the island?" she asked quietly, anxiety clear in her voice and her face.

"You tell me," he laughed at her. "You have to work that out for yourself and then you have to work out how to tell Jack you've sold your soul to the devil for something that doesn't exist. It's all a game, Nell, just a game to them. You **saw** what they did, we were only told; do you really think they can be redeemed? Do you really think they want to be? It's ironic really, marvellously ironic!" He grinned nastily at her. "I'm going to have so much fun watching this pan out. It couldn't have gone better than if I'd planned it."

Timms surged forwards, pistol raised, annoyed that they had stopped. "Keep moving. Miss, don't stop 'em, keep going!"

Beaumont began moving again; still chuckling quietly and once again she heard the strains of insanity in his voice. "Well, you are stupid, Nell, I'll give you that. Trust a female to let her heart rule her head."

Nell looked at him sharply, and saw quite plainly that he had worked out exactly what she'd done. "At least I have a heart!" she snapped and gripping his arm pulled him to a stop, despite Timms growl of anger. "You used him didn't you; pretended he'd be willing to stay here. And if you ever came back again with me, you were going to use me in the same way weren't you?"

Beaumont leant forwards and gripped her chin sharply, bringing his face in close to hers so that their noses were nearly touching. His dark eyes bored in to hers as he sneered at her. "You still haven't worked it out have you? It doesn't matter if you are willing to stay here, they don't care - they just like playing the game. They'll take your soul and everyone who's stupid enough to let them. You were going to be a distraction, Nell; you were and are - bait. That's all your worth! Most of my crew were half dead anyway, this island took their minds, so we let it take their lives. They weren't worth saving and neither are you! If Sparrow has to choose between you and saving his and his crews skins, he'll choose himself every time and you're a fool if you think otherwise. You're worthless, useless, so you might as well die here for him, but don't expect him, or anyone else, to shed any tears for you, despite how much you fawn over him. You have nothing to offer he can't find somewhere else and with less emotional mess too!" His voice was low and hate filled; his nose almost against hers, his dark eyes boring into hers as she stared up at him. He was jerked back suddenly by Timms, but he merely smirked at her.

"Stay away from him, Miss!" Timms snapped at her, as he pulled Beaumont back. Beaumont was watching Nell from under lowered lashes, a half smile on his lips that made her blood boil more than his words did.

"You're a monster!" she spat, totally ignoring Timms. She stepped forwards and slapped Beaumont hard on his cheek, sending his head snapping sharply to the side. "This island may be evil, but it doesn't come close to what you are!" she hissed at him raising her hand to slap his face again when he just laughed at her, but her wrist was caught in an iron grip and held fast.

"Now what's going on here I wonder?" came Jack's casual slur. He looked from Nell's angry red face to Beaumont's amused one.

"You've got spirit, Helen," Beaumont replied ignoring both Timms' painful grip on the back of his shirt and the slightly swaying form of Jack. "I'll give you that, you've got spirit. I'd feel proud of you if I didn't know it's only because you're such a simpleton," he laughed. His laugh quickly turned into a wince as Timms jerked him backwards again.

Nell bristled again, her wrist still held in Jack's tight hold. "You'll die here," she hissed at him. "Because if they don't kill you, I will!" She tried to free her wrist but Jack wasn't letting go, so she did the next thing possible. She lashed out with her foot, cracking him hard on his shin, making him yelp in pain from the contact. Jack jerked her back, pushing her behind him in anger.

"Brave words from a silly little girl," Beaumont sneered, still ignoring Jack. "We should have drown you on the crossing to England, sanctimonious little bitch!"

"That's enough!" Jack hissed gripping a handful of Beaumont's hair and yanking his head back. "One more word and you'll loose your tongue!" he spat in Beaumont's face and then snatched his hand free, glaring at Timms. "Move them on!" he ordered. He waited till they were all moving along again, with Timms using his pistol to prod Beaumont and De Mornay in the back, and then he turned to where Nell was standing, her breathing heavy and a faint flush covering her cheeks. Her eyes were still sparkling with anger and adrenaline.

"What was all that about Nell?" His voice was clipped and angry still. "Why were you talking to him?"

She looked at him and shook her head, moving forwards to follow the others, aware that the sailors carrying the boat were watching her in interest. Jack fell into step with her, casually slipping his arm around her waist, careful not to jar her shoulder.

Nell looked at him, her injured arm pressed into his side. She could feel the warmth from him; smell the unique scent of salt, rum and sweat that was Jack. She thought carefully over what Beaumont had said and realised that, for once, he had told her the truth. She had allowed the islanders visions of innocence to distract her from the truth, it didn't matter whether the islanders had attacked the monks first or whether they hadn't. It was all an elaborate game to them. They had made it clear that no one could leave and she had lost sight of that with promises of safety. They had no intentions of letting any of them leave; they had seen her love for Jack and used it against her. It was like a cat playing with a mouse, teasing it, making it think it could get away just before it pounced. Nell felt physically sick as the realisation that she had to tell Jack filled her. She had to tell him what the monks had led her to believe and she had to tell him the truth. Or did she?

Nell wasn't naturally devious, but desperation and the sudden overwhelming knowledge that she was as stupid as Beaumont told her she was, was enough to make her try and deceive Jack. The monks had chosen her because she was the one that was the easiest to manipulate; her love for Jack and the fact she was so obviously silly enough to fall for it. She screwed her face up in disgust, certain that Elizabeth or any of the others would never fall for it, but her? Simple, stupid, unworldly, Nell? She had been ripe for the fall.

"Nell?" Jack's voice was gentle in her ear. He could easily see the emotions crossing her face and it worried him. She was desperate about something and he was desperately trying to work out what it was. "Nell, just tell me what's going on."

"We've been… I've been fooled," she replied and began to choose her words carefully. "They won't let us go; there is no difference to when the original monks tried to leave. They are one and same as the thing in the cave, we're just seeing it differently. They might be appearing to help us, but it's just an elaborate game and I fell for it."

"The monks are not helping us?" Jack spoke carefully. He didn't add that he hadn't trusted them anyway because he could see it had shaken Nell considerably.

"Well, no," she frowned and her thumbnail went to her mouth as she nibbled on it. "There is no difference between the fog that came into the room and the monks who stood in front of it; they are one and the same. They just appeared to be helping us, to make us drop our guard, because it amuses them."

"So we're on our own for leaving the island then?" he asked casually. Nell looked up at him in surprise making him sigh. "Nell, it's not in my nature to trust something that's given for nothing. It just doesn't happen, to be sure, especially when the something is offered by things that died long before I was even born. We were undecided whether they were helping us or not; well Bryant and Norrington were undecided. Me? I trust very few people and the ones I do are still alive and kicking. "

Nell felt worse; it was fast becoming apparent that she was even sillier than she had thought. She'd been certain that the monks were good, that they were trying to help. She hadn't been able to see what everyone else could see, but that obviously took more brains than she had.

"I'm such a fool!" she hissed, biting hard on her thumb.

Jack shook his head and squeezed her tighter. "Not a fool, just gentle. You see the good in things that sometimes, just isn't there. That's not being a fool; it's being optimistic and slightly naive. But there's a world of difference between naivety and foolishness, Nell," he spoke gently in her ear, but Nell couldn't resist the snort of disbelief.

"No, Jack. I've been an idiot. Do you want to know how Beaumont and De Mornay made it off here?"

He arched an eyebrow at her before looking back around him, alert not only to Nell, but their surroundings and any danger. "Go on…"

"He said swords and pistols don't work on them so they used their crew to distract the monks. Bait, I think he said. He brought thirty onto the island and only three of them left."

Jack considered her words carefully. "Well, obviously that's not an option open to us." Nell didn't reply.

They reached the section of river where they had to walk single file and Jack reluctantly let her go, but not before he bent his head to hers and placed a kiss on her ear. "One day I'd like to know everything that you've had to think about here. But it'll wait till we're safely on the _Pearl_."

Nell felt a lump fill her throat, making talking impossible. She nodded frantically as tears filled her eyes – she wasn't so sure she'd ever see the _Pearl_ again.

br>

Jack waited till they had arrived at the crossing in the river and Nell was occupied with helping Hock divide the rations, before he slipped quietly towards Timms. He indicated for him to follow him, waiting till they were out of anyone else's hearing.

"Word for word, Mister Timms, please." Jack said quietly, one hand on his chin as he pulled at the braids there, his other hand resting on his pistol handle.

Timms sighed and scratched his head, knowing that Jack wasn't going to be best pleased.

"Well, Capt'n…."

br>

A/N: Well….. I hope you enjoyed it… Please let me know either way if the urge takes you.

Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed or emailed. It means a lot to me.

Have a great day/night wherever you are.


	31. The Return of Saint Nell

A/N: Usual disclaimer. Own nothing - not even a brain to leave to medical science.

Huge thanks to the ever amazing AniSparrow… I swear smoke must come from her keyboard!

Oh and who here is just longing to see the Libertine? I'm thinking that Samantha Morton is one lucky female! Who wouldn't (in their right minds) give their eternal existence in exchange for being debauched by Rochester?

Chapter 31

The Return of Saint Nell

Nell saw Jack talking with Timms and it made her stomach sink, leaving a hollow feeling there. She knew that if Timms had overheard everything and was now relating it to Jack, it wouldn't take Jack long to put two and two together and come up with four. If Beaumont had realised what she'd done, she knew it wouldn't elude Jack either; except she wasn't sure of Jack's reaction to the answers.

"We're going to keep moving on, Nell," came a quiet voice in her ear. Nell jumped guiltily turning to see Bryant standing behind her. He was checking his pistol, cleaning around the hammer with the edge of his shirt. He looked up at her and smiled; the lines around his eyes crinkling - lines she hadn't noticed before.

"Has Jack told you yet?" she asked him.

"Told me what?" he asked and sliding the pistol into his waistband he took her elbow and led her towards where Norrington was helping Elizabeth with Will. It was going to be slow and hard work on Will to get him across the rocks. Jumping and balancing was going to take all his effort and most probably leave him completely exhausted.

"The monks are not helping us," she spoke quietly, but the others picked up on her words.

Elizabeth looked up at her and shook her head. "You saw the same as we did, how can you make that decision?" She rocked back on her heels and ran a hand down her face. The emotional strain was taking its toll on her and Nell knew that physically she was struggling too.

"They showed us what they wanted us to see," Nell replied softly, unwilling to even discuss it anymore, let alone argue about it.

"I disagree." Elizabeth shook her head. "They kept that fog away from us in the room, they needn't have done that."

Nell didn't reply as she looked down at where Will was kneeling. His face was chalk white and etched with pain, he was struggling with fatigue and pain and it was starting to overwhelm him. Although the infection and fever were broken, the damage done to his shoulder and arm was not healing. Benjamin had done what he could under the circumstances but there was damage under the skin with the muscles having been severed. The stitches had ripped on the run to the pool and although Benjamin had re-stitched the shoulder and arm, the damage had been done. Nell knew that he had a long painful time ahead of him. The prospects of wielding a sword were remote and of forging one even less for the foreseeable future. Nell was heartsick at the way things had gone; it made her feel helpless and hopeless.

"What can I do to help?" she asked sadly, already knowing the answer.

Norrington gave her a strange look before he stood up. "Rest while you can, we'll be moving on as soon as the chests and the boat have been taken across."

"There's _nothing_ you can do, Nell," came a slow mocking slur from behind her.

Nell felt a stab of pain in her chest as she recognised Jack's voice. She turned to face him; her heart beat increasing, as sweat broke out on her forehead. She was completely thrown by him, she didn't know how he felt and he wasn't letting her know. He was looking at her with his head thrown back slightly and his feet spread apart, hands on his hips.

"What's that smell?" asked Bryant suddenly as he stepped forwards, his face wrinkled in disgust.

Jack lifted his head slightly and sniffed, suddenly detecting the smell. "Sulphur," he replied, not taking his eyes from Nell. "It's coming from the volcano, it might blow and it might not, but I'm not hanging around to find out." He smiled at Nell, showing gold teeth but it didn't reach his dark eyes.

"I think we should take Will and Elizabeth across after the chests and boat," Norrington said firmly, aware that there was tension in Jack and Nell still and not willing to waste time.

"Agreed," Jack said calmly. "Mister Bryant, Commodore, if you'd be so good as to help Elizabeth. Mister Hock will be helping too." Without another word he turned on his heel and walked away, his hands stuck out at odd angles as he swaggered away.

Nell lifted her hand and rubbed at her forehead. He knew, and he wasn't going to say anything to her, and she was certain that was worse than had he shouted at her, unless of course it didn't make much difference to him.

"Oh, Nell!" Her head shot up, her nerves frayed, when he stopped to call back over his shoulder at her. "If you can spare a minute?" He crooked his finger at her and Nell almost shook her head in denial, but she took a deep breath instead, and lifting her chin went over to where he was standing by the river.

"Jack?" She stopped a little way from him, her thumb went to her mouth; her nail so bitten now, it was bleeding - she was really missing her rosary.

"Nell?" he looked at her, one hand pulling on his braids. "Anything to tell me?"

"No, I don't think so," she replied carefully, her eyes on the fast flowing water of the river.

"You don't think so," he mused. "Now is that because you don't think I _need_ to know? Or is that because there's nothing _for_ me to know, I wonder?"

Nell's tired brain struggled with his words and it showed clearly on her face. Jack sighed deeply and slipped his arm around her waist. "Nell, Nell, Nell." He turned his face and buried his nose in her hair, breathing deeply before he lifted his head and looked down at her. "I know without you telling me, but I'd like to hear it anyway."

His gentleness and his touch were her undoing. She slumped slightly, but he held her weight and moved until she was curled against his side.

"They told me… they…. he…" She stopped when he lifted his hand and took her thumb away from her mouth curling his hand around hers. He turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder, aware of a movement behind him. Hock was standing back slightly, pointing towards the rocks where the slow process of crossing with the chests had begun. Jack nodded, letting him know that they'd be there in a moment; then he looked back down at Nell who was completely unaware of anything that was happening around her.

"He…?" he prompted her gently and waited.

"He showed me how Beaumont and De Mornay made it off the island. And how the monks could end the way they are, gain forgiveness for their sins and release their souls. He showed me the cabin boy Beaumont left behind, but… but they tricked the monks. The cabin boy wasn't aware he was being left behind - until he was left behind." She shook her head, listening to it now it sounded so unbelievable; but believe she had. "But obviously, they didn't show me what really happened…" her voice faded out.

"So they showed you Beaumont and De Mornay tricking the monks by leaving someone who…?" he frowned. He looked down at her hand in his. "Nell, you still haven't told me; what did they offer and for what was the offer made?"

Nell took a deep breath, fixing her eyes on the braids hanging from his chin. "They told me that their sins could be forgiven, that all the evil they had committed could be erased, their souls put to rest, but in order for that to happen a soul had to be given willingly. A balancing out of judgement, a soul for a soul, an eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth; I agreed knowing that they'd help you to leave safely," her voice faded slightly but he tightened his hold on her, his fingers stroked across her waist through her shirt. "It's so strange, it must only have been seconds and I don't even know how, but when you were leaning over me, I knew what I'd done, I knew what they'd showed me and I knew that there was no way on earth I could let you know. If I told anyone…" Even as she spoke it became clear to her how they had manipulated her, could see how easily she'd been duped. "I was stupid, obviously; Beaumont told me they'd heard the same thing in the caves, but they hadn't fallen for it. They worked it out quicker than I did," her voice was dripping with self mockery. "I didn't see it, couldn't see it, not even when it was all but staring me in the face, they had to explain it to me. He enjoyed that…" she stopped, her tongue running away with her.

"Don't stop, Nell, you don't have to watch what you say to me," he spoke firmly, no slur present. "You don't understand that do you?"

"I…" Nell stopped and looked up at him. "You're not angry with me?" She asked quietly.

"Of course I am, livid in actual fact," he replied. "Furious is another good word right now. I'm angry that you think so little of me that you didn't give me a chance. So let me see if I'm understanding this correctly – it was a case of your soul in exchange for allowing the rest of us to leave this island safely?"

Nell tried to pull away from him but he wrapped his fist into the material of her shirt, his hand holding tightly to hers. "Oh no you don't," he whispered, more to himself than her. "What gives you the right to make that kind of decision for me?"

"Decision for you? I don't understand." Nell frowned up at him in confusion. "I did it to save you; I don't want you to die. I may have worked it out completely wrongly but I did it because I lo…" she stopped and looked away quickly, her bottom lip between her teeth.

"You what, Nell?" Jack asked her pulling her tightly against him.

"I love you," she whispered, her heart, and pride around her ankles in tatters, as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "I couldn't bear it… I couldn't let you die, not if I could change it!" Her chin came up and she looked directly into his eyes. "It wasn't just you, Jack. Your crew, Hock, Timms, James, Joshua; Will and Elizabeth…" She looked around her quickly, but no one was listening, they were more interested in taking the chests across the rocks. "Elizabeth is with child. They showed me, somehow they know, I don't know how, but they know."

Jack's eyebrows shot up at the latest development before he shook his head at her. "She might be, she might not be," he shrugged. "It still does not give you the right to do what you did. Have you any idea how it makes me feel? You think it's one sided? You think you hold all the cards on your feelings? Do you think Hock would thank you? Do you think Bryant would thank you?" His tone of voice, while quiet, left her in no doubt of how angry he was.

"I wasn't thinking of thanks," she said stunned by his reaction and confused by his questions. "I just wanted to…"

"Save us all?" he rolled his eyes at her and tightened his hold on her. "The return of Saint Nell; may heaven help us all!" His words were slightly sarcastic.

"Jack!" her face, eyes and that one word gave away the pain his words caused her.

He closed his eyes briefly before staring at her intently. "You're enough for me, lass, you may drive me to distraction, but you're enough for me," he muttered and kissed her quickly but possessively. Nell was startled and wrenched away from him, but he merely pulled her back.

"Stop it!" she cried out. "You confuse me; one moment you tell me that you're angry with me and then you're kissing me. I can't do this Jack!"

"I am angry with you, lass, more than I can tell you. I'm angry because you didn't let me in on what you were going through, I'm angry because you took it upon yourself to decide what my future would be without even consulting me. I realise you were duped and understandably so, but you were going to trip merrily along here, let them do what they will with you and not tell me a bloody thing. When was I going to find out, Nell? Hmm? As you waved us off in the boats? Or where they going to kill you before that? When was I supposed to work out you'd lost your head, most probably literally? You tell me you love me and then you walk away from me, deciding for yourself my feelings! I don't like that, Nell!" His voice raised a notch and he stopped instantly, taking a deep breath as he fought to gain control on his temper. He shook his head sadly. "I know you don't trust me…"

"I do trust you!" she interrupted him hotly.

"Oh aye, you trust me with this." He slid his hand around her back under her shirt to touch her skin. "You trust me with your body and your safety." He let go of her hand and reached up to cup the side of her head, his fingers curling around the back of her skull. "But to be sure, you don't trust me with what's going on in here." He tapped her head with his fingers gently.

"I…." Nell blinked, thrown by his words and actions. His eyes glittered with anger and another emotion she couldn't place.

"I don't really expect you to trust me completely, not yet at least. Your experience with men can be written on the palm of my hand, and the experience you do have with the likes of Beaumont and De Mornay is enough to destroy any natural trust you had. There's a lot we have to sort out here, a lot of words still to be said, to be sure. But for now I just want you to go out on a limb and try to trust me. This means if anything happens, if you see anything, or feel anything, let me know. I have no intentions of losing you now, Nell, and to be certain, not ever again."

Nell held her breath, a tiny spark of hope blooming in her chest as she looked up at him. "Jack, please, tell me where I stand with you." her voice was low. "I don't know where I stand…"

"You're standing here with me," he said no hint of humour anywhere in his voice or face. "This is exactly where I want you to be for the rest of your life."

"You want me to stay with you?" she asked, the hope and love shinning brightly from her eyes as she blinked up at him.

"Aye, we can arrange the arrangements later, but for now, please, don't go making any more life altering decisions without talking to me first. Savvy?" He saw her nod, her smile widening, and he shrugged, unable to turn down her unconscious invitation. He closed his mouth over hers and kissed her gently before lifting his head again. "And if I ever catch you kissing Bryant or indeed anyone else again, there'll be hell to pay!" he muttered darkly.

"Kissing Bryant?" she looked up at him in a daze but he had already let go of her. He caught her hand and led her back across to where the others were beginning to cross the rocks. Nell watched in a daze, her thoughts and emotions tangled in her mind, but one thing ran clear and true. He had feelings for her, feelings that were strong enough to want her to stay with him. It may not have been a declaration of undying devotion or love, but it was close enough for her. She wasn't even aware of the silly smile curving her lips as she watched Will began the slow and arduous trip across the rocks with the aid of Norrington and Hock. With each jump it jarred his shoulder and Nell saw all too clearly the flow of fresh blood on the bandage that covered his arm from elbow to neck. Elizabeth came behind them with Bryant's aid, her worried gaze on her husband. Nell stepped closer to Jack, her own elation at his words was settling quickly into a warm ball in the pit of her stomach, as the reality of their situation still faced them.

"Jack?" she touched his elbow gently. "What will happen to him?" Her voice was low and uneasy.

"Will?" Jack lifted his hand and pulled on his braids gently, his other hand resting on the handle of his pistol in his sash. "He'll be fine." He looked down at her and sighed. "No, no, he won't be fine. He'll not be sword fighting for many months and his living forging swords is not looking rosy. 'Tis more than a shame, for I've never seen steel as skilfully crafted as young William's." He spoke wistfully as he watched the young man.

"The sword you use, that's one of his isn't it?" Nell asked quietly watching as Will made it the other side, leaning heavily on Norrington.

"Aye, a wedding present," Jack slurred and then frowned. "Not sure why I received a present on their wedding, but then who am I to refuse gifts of such a grand nature, or come to think of it any nature!"

"And what did you give them?" Nell asked him quietly.

"The _Ardent_," he replied casually. "Come on, lass, 'tis time we be playing leap frog again."

"Jack?" Nell followed him to the edge of the river and nimbly jumped to the first rock before him, despite only having one arm for balance. "How did you give them a whole ship?"

"I didn't," he replied. "Just the means to build her." He jumped down beside her.

Nell looked up at him in surprise but in doing so she nearly overbalanced. He caught her arm and righted her. "Just jump over the rocks, Nell. I'm going to be having a hard time keeping myself upright without catching you as well," he muttered as he waved his arms for balance, the rock they were on too small for two people.

Nell made a mental note to ask him how he had managed to give that kind of money as she began jumping across the rocks quickly and sure-footedly until she was clambering onto the bank. Hock reached forwards and hauled her out of Jack's way as he all but fell on his face as he clumsily landed on the bank. He righted himself and waved his arms around for good measure. "Just be glad we don't have to be doing that again for sure!" he grunted and with his hands out-stretched he swaggered his way forwards.

They walked onwards, the sun slipping across the sky slowly but unerringly. Night would fall, no matter how much Nell wished the sun to stand still. It reminded her of one of the stories in the bible. The sun had stood still for Joshua to defeat an enemy army; although Nell was fairly certain that the sun wouldn't be standing still to defeat any enemy monks, especially when the monks had shown no aversion to the sun in the first place. But it certainly wouldn't do any harm to pray for a miracle, and pray she did.

She was walking with Elizabeth and Will in front of her. He had refused to go back on the litter and was walking with the aid of a large branch serving as a stick. His steps were slow, but no slower than the weight of the chests holding the crew back.

"Nell?" Bryant walked beside her, his eyes watchful of Will, in case he faltered or tripped.

Nell looked at him briefly before looking ahead again. They were nearing the village again and once more the feelings of guilt and fear were creeping into her.

"We're close aren't we?" he said softly and Nell was surprised he could tell.

"How do you know?" she asked. She frowned as suddenly the line of sailors came to a halt.

"You're tense," he remarked quietly. He was about to say something else when Jack came back towards them, his eyes narrowed and his lips clamped together. He didn't even look at Bryant as he caught Nell's hand and drew her forwards.

"What's wrong?" Bryant demanded following them quickly up the line towards the front.

"Traps have gone," Jack shot back over his shoulder, as he drew Nell to a stop near the front. "Nell, the traps you found have all gone."

"Not gone," Nell corrected shaking her head as she looked ahead of them with narrowed eyes. "Just re-covered."

"How?" asked Bryant incredulously. A low murmur went through the crew but a dark look from Jack silenced them.

"I'm thinking that 'how' is irrelevant," Jack slurred slightly. "I'm thinking more along the lines of, can we find them again or have they moved as well as disappeared?"

Nell shrugged. "I don't know; I only know what to look for, not where they are. Or at least, not _exactly_ where they are; I mean I know that they are here, round about here, more or less…." Nell faded out pulling a face at Jack in helplessness.

"Right then, lass, in that case, you stay behind me and Mister Bryant here; and we'll go foraging again." Jack grinned at her, but it held no humour and Nell saw the intensity of deep thought in his eyes.

"Jack, I can't see through you," Nell pointed out carefully. "I'd rather be beside you."

"And I'd rather you were a hundred miles from here - neither is happening just yet," he grinned at her, showing gold teeth. He lifted his hands, palms together, and touched his chin. "Please, stay behind me."

"Jack, I won't be able to see, let me walk beside you. I found them before, trust me to find them again," she spoke quietly, wondering if he'd see her reference; which, of course, he did. He shook his head, dark eyes dancing at her.

"Nell, Nell, there you go again, using my words against me," he sighed. "You step in front and you'll be back with Elizabeth and Will. Understand?"

Nell nodded and took a deep breath. "Jack, I haven't warned them, either of them…"

"Warned them about what?" he inquired arching his eyebrow at her.

"The village, the feelings and the islanders…" She stopped seeing Jack's bafflement at her words.

"They don't feel it," Bryant said quietly, looking at Nell. "I asked them just before I spoke to you. They don't feel any of it, I don't know why, but they don't."

Nell nodded and avoided his eyes. "Must be just…. Just a…" she faltered.

"No matter," Bryant said quietly. "It makes no matter, Nell." He looked at Jack but he was giving nothing away and Bryant didn't expect him to. They set off slowly, all three of them keeping their eyes open for traps.

They found the first traps quickly as they were in the same places as before.

"Well, that's easy enough," Bryant sighed as the four ropes sprang in the air, tightening with a crack, much like a whip.

"Too bloody easy," Jack grumbled and turning indicated for the others to follow.

Nell looked upwards seeing the carved heads on the trees. Shivers went down her spine as she looked at the grotesque carvings that marked the entrance to the village. She could hear Jack filling Norrington, Bryant and Hock in on the things she had told him, but she was thankful that he didn't mention what she had agreed to, just told them that it was just a ruse, a ploy in the game that whatever was on this island was playing with them.

"So there is one entity on this island?" Bryant asked, still not completely clear on exactly what had been said.

"I don't know," Jack replied quietly reaching out and taking Nell's arm to lead her along with him. "It's probably safer not to try and understand exactly what's here, just that there's nothing here that helping us. We're on our own gentlemen, and I have to admit that's how I prefer it."

Norrington looked back over his shoulder down the line that was following them. "And Beaumont? De Mornay? What of them?"

"What of them?" Jack asked casually. "Perfect in size for bait, should the need arise, don't you think?"

"Perfectly," Norrington replied darkly making Nell look at him in surprise. He smiled at her but it held no humour. "You think I should take them back to Port Royal? Feed them; put them up in the cells until they hang from a rope in the public square?"

"How they die is of no concern to me," Nell said quietly. "Just so long as they pay for what they've done." She closed her eyes briefly, the nagging feelings as they

approached the village was growing stronger.

"If we can take them from this island alive, then I will hang them, Nell," Norrington promised her. "If we can't, then justice will have been done."

Jack looked sideways at Nell but she was no longer listening to them. Her eyes were darting around, her bottom lip firmly between her teeth. He narrowed his eyes and slid his hand down her arm to take hold of her hand. Her fingers curled around his hand tightly and he heard her take a sharp intake of breath. "Nell?"

Nell looked up at him and tried to grin but failed. She gripped his hand tighter and Jack knew what Bryant meant about her grip, but he held her tightly, not willing to let her go. "Tell me," he muttered, keeping his face turned towards her.

"Stupid really," she said quietly. "What did they do to me, Jack?" He clearly heard the thread of fear in her voice.

"They used you," he replied. "But I won't let them have you, Nell, I promise."

"What if you can't stop them," she said finally giving voice to the fear that had been in her mind since that morning.

Jack shook his head. "Nell, I won't let them have you," his voice was low and quiet, his eyes intense.

Nell heard a movement behind her, a sudden cursing and then the whip crack of a rope tightening at lightning speed. Her eyes went wide as it sank in what she had heard. They whirled to see Timms hanging by one foot about twelve feet from the ground. He was cursing as he swung backwards and forwards, otherwise unharmed, but Nell knew how lucky he was.

"I didn't see it," she whispered. "I didn't see it there."

"None of us did and it's no one's fault, Nell, least of all you," Jack said quietly. "Question is where the rope is leading so that we can cut him down."

They followed the line of the rope as it disappeared through the trees, seemingly going upwards, but Jack's sharp eyes spotted it veering through the trees and it wasn't long before they found the tree the other end was tied to. They cut the rope and Timms tumbled to the ground heavily, the rope coiling as it fell on top of him.

"Keep your eyes open and watch where you put your feet!" Jack ordered everyone as Timms struggled to his feet, then slid the rope from his foot and coiled it around his arm. "Waste not, want not," he muttered and let it hang over his arm. 

Jack waited till he knew he was all right and then once more they set off. The village clearing lay directly in front of them and again Nell found herself looking at the ground, unable to look around her in fear of what she might see.

"Bloody 'ell, what be that?" came a cry from behind them. Nell looked around quickly, her heart hammering in her chest, certain she couldn't take much more.

Dwent was pointing towards the side of the clearing. At first Nell couldn't see what he was pointing at but then slowly, through the clearing she could make out shadowy forms, standing on the edge of the clearing. It wasn't the monks and as far as she could tell it wasn't the islanders either.

"Speed up!" Norrington drew his sword and took the hammer off his pistol. "Keep moving."

Jack didn't argue his commands as he quickened his pace with Nell. He looked forwards to where Bryant and Norrington were and then backwards at where the others were struggling. "Nell, any ideas what that is?"

"I don't know," she replied, squinting even as he hurried her along. "It doesn't look like the monks, but nor does it look like the islanders… it looks like…." Her eyes widened as she suddenly realised what it was and why it was shadowy. "It's us!" she cried and the horror was clear in her voice.

Jack almost stumbled at her words, looking over her head at the shadowy forms. He suddenly realised she was right, it was a shadowy, ghostly form of every one of them, Will, Elizabeth, the crew, Hock. They were all there, misty and undefined but most definitely them.

"Ignore it!" Jack commanded. "Don't look! It's another trick."

"It's not," Nell shook her head. "It's what will happen if…"

"No, Nell, don't you dare say it!" Jack shot at her angrily as he pulled her along. "It isn't going to happen, keep moving and don't look!"

Nell nodded and strengthening her resolve she focused her eyes forwards as Jack shouted back over his shoulder at the rest of them not to look.

They were all but running as they headed out of the clearing and down onto the bay. The hole that Jack had fallen into was still there and Nell found that vaguely reassuring that at least it had been an act of nature and not something supernatural.

The crew spilled on to the beach, the sand kicked up as they made their way hurriedly towards the edge of the sea. Jack ordered for the other boats to be dragged to the waters edge.

"Will, Elizabeth and Nell will use the Pearl's boat! Bryant, remain here and help them in. Watch Beaumont and De Mornay, they'll come with us in the other boats." Jack ordered and indicated for Norrington and Hock to follow him towards the other boats. A breeze picked up, whipping the sand up slightly; Nell lifted her hand to shield her eyes against the afternoon sun, as she looked towards the trees and the mountain rising behind them. She could see the plume of grey billowing smoke now that was rising from the top of the mountain, obscuring its summit. It looked ominous, although Nell had no previous experience with volcanoes.

"It may not blow at all," Bryant said to her as he looked up at the mountain. "Sometimes they can go for months like that and then just settle down and go quiet."

"Not on this island," Nell replied quietly. A shiver ran down her spine as the breeze picked up stronger, wiping the strands of loose hair around her face and pulling at her clothes and sending sand into air. They watched anxiously as the crew began dragging the boats down the sand towards the water's edge. Nell could feel the edges of panic gripping her, the constant need to keep watch around the edges of the trees. She couldn't believe that they would be allowed to load into the boats and row away from the island with no hindrance. She knew something would happen and the waiting was churning her stomach in knots. It would have been a relief to finally see the brown robes of the monks through the tree if fear hadn't overcrowded every other emotion in her. She gripped Bryant's arm, pointing to the monks that he had already seen.

"I see them, Nell," he muttered, stepping forwards slightly, sword and pistol ready as the monks emerged from the trees and formed a line, hoods raised and hands folded.

"What do they want?" Elizabeth asked, coming to stand beside Nell, her sleeves were rolled up and her chin was raised. Admiration flittered briefly though her as Nell as she looked at the determined woman.

"Us," Nell replied softly. "They had no intentions of us leaving the island."

"Get in the boat!" came Jack's shout to them as he headed towards them, dragging the boats with the others.

Elizabeth turned to where Will was leaning heavily on a branch, his injured arm was soaked in yet more blood. He had lost so much blood now that his skin was almost translucent; he couldn't afford to loose anymore. She moved to him quickly calling for the others to help her, but her voice was lost in the sudden roar that came from the monks. Nell looked around sharply and saw them coming forwards. Fear, sharp and cold, slid down her spine. She looked around at where Beaumont and De Mornay were kneeling, eyes wide as they watched the monks drawing closer. Beaumont stumbled to his feet and turning sideways used his bound hands to help De Mornay to his feet. Nell could hear Beaumont talking and she realised he was reciting the Lord's Prayer as they backed into the water, frightened eyes on the monks that were heading towards them with a certainty that turned the blood in Nell's veins to ice. She could hear Bryant and Elizabeth struggling to push the boat further out into the water, Will already in it. Bryant was shouting at her to help, but Nell couldn't drag her eyes from the monks. Suddenly, as abruptly as it had started, the wind dropped and the roaring stopped. Silence settled on the beach, making everyone stop startled, until once again she heard Bryant yell at her. She could hear Jack calling her name, but there was something mesmerising about the sight of the monks, something that held her, something niggling in her mind. The line of monks stopped and Nell fell back a step as they drew their hands from their sleeves, each monk was holding a shining sword, in strict precision the swords were raised, with the blades pointing straight up in front of their faces. Hoods fell back and their faces were revealed and even from this distance, Nell could see the redness of their eyes glowing hatefully in white faces, heads shorn of hair. There was nothing here that could be redeemed, there was no absolution and there never would be. They were not interested in redemption, only murder, revenge, souls.

Nell thought frantically, there had to be something she could do, something that could help, but what could hold evil like this back? What could protect them against such supernatural beings?

Nell gasped as it struck her that maybe there was something that could help, something that already saved them. She turned to where the chests were waiting; Jack and the others were frantically pulling the boats the sands to the water, but she knew it was useless, unless she could find what she needed. She looked up quickly at the nearing monks, adrenaline raced through her, as she fell to her knees in the sand and flung open the first chest, her hands rifling through the gems and jewels within, tossing items aside in a frantic search. Her hand closed over the stem of a pure gold cross and she drew it out, shaking off the string of pearls that hung around it. Hands gripped her shoulders and she was pulled back sharply, pain ripped through her shoulder and she lost her grip on the cross.

"Nell, what in hell are you doing? Get in the bloody boat, will you?" Bryant was trying to drag her away from the chest, but she fought him, hitting his hands away from her, gritting her teeth against the pain that throbbed through her arm.

"Nell, in all that's…" Nell whirled towards him, her eyes frantic.

"Joshua, we won't survive if we try and row away from them! Those boats aren't natural, do you honestly think we'll get very far in them if we don't try and fight them?" she screamed at him and turning flung herself back down by the chests, her hand closing over the cross once more. In exasperation she wrenched her other hand free from the sling, a cry of pain left her lips, but fear and adrenalin pushed her past the pain barrier and gripping the cross in that hand she used her good hand to search through for more crosses. Bryant saw what she had unearthed and realising what she was doing he turned, his sword coming out as the monks were less than twenty feet from them, never moving faster than a slow walk.

"There's more of the buggers!" Dwent shouted from where the boats were finally being dragged into the water. Jack, Norrington and Hock splashed towards where Bryant and Nell were by the chests, Jack dropped to his knees beside Nell.

"It worked in the cave and the river, it may be enough to protect us again," she spoke quickly, still searching frantically.

"I'm with you, Nell, darlin'," Jack slurred as he searched through the other chest, already realising where her thoughts were going before she'd even spoken.

"Mister Hock, Commodore, check the other chests for as many crosses in whatever shape or form you can find. Is that the islanders, Nell?" Jack indicated with his head towards the group that had emerged from the other end of the bay, cutting of any way of escape except out to sea. Nell stood up, having unearthed only three more crosses and all them small necklaces. She fell back slightly, her hand went to Jack's shoulder, her fingers and the crosses digging in as she gripped him. "Oh god, Jack. Everyone who died here, the islanders, Jones, Spencer… oh, bloody hell, Decker!" Nell staggered backwards, her stomach rebelling as she saw the horrific image of half eaten, bloody people advancing towards them. "We don't stand a chance, Jack." Nell struggled to fight down the rising hysteria.

Jack got to his feet and gripped her arm. "Keep it together, Nell," he spoke firmly, his dark eyes holding hers. "'Tis going to be fine."

"Jack!" Nell cried. "How on earth can you say that? Have you not seen what's coming towards us? Beaumont said swords don't work. De Mornay said it was like bows and arrows against the lightening! They only got away because they put their crew between them and those things!"

Jack shook her slightly. "Nell, we can't give up before we've even tried! Get into the boat with Elizabeth, that boat won't sink, it comes from the Pearl. Go!"

"NO!" Nell shook her head and lifted the cross between them. "I'm not leaving you here!"

"Bloody hell, Nell! I can't protect you and fight them!" he shouted at her, aware of the closeness of the monks and Hock shouting at him that they had found only four more crosses.

"Jack, you can't fight them!" Nell cried out and fought away from his grip. "Don't you understand? I didn't see it before, but now I do. There is no winning against them, you can't beat them. There is no curse here that can be broken conveniently at the last moment, despite what I thought." Nell lifted the cross higher. "This is the only chance we have! This!"

Hock came rushing over, a cross in one hand and his sword in the other. "Chests are being put on the boat. I think we should go now!"

But it was too late; the monks were closing on them. Jack whirled, sword in hand, blade clashing against blade, sending sparks into the air. The ringing of metal on metal filled the air as the crew remaining clashed swords with the monks.

"Nell, get in the boat or so help me god _I'll_ kill you!" Jack bellowed at her. Nell felt hands on her arms and she was pulled backwards towards the water by Bryant.

"Do as he says, Nell!" Bryant cried in her ear, as he watched Norrington and the others fighting the monks. Nell saw one of the crew fall leaving Norrington's back unprotected. She watched in horror as he was surrounded by sword wielding monks, completely obscuring him. Bryant let out a cry of rage and he let go of her, surging past her through the water towards where Norrington had disappeared. Nell stumbled and fell to her knees, watching in horror as the crew slowly, but surely began to lose, either falling to the sand in death or disappearing in the sheer volume of monks. Jack was frantically fighting with Hock at his back, turning in slow circles against the monks. The cross clutched in Hock's hand keeping them from overwhelming them, but not stopping them completely. Desperation filled Nell as she crawled towards the shoreline, she saw Bryant fight his way into the monks that surrounded Norrington, only to be quickly overcome himself. Anger, sharp and cold filled her as she saw Jack stumble, a sword caught him across the chest and she saw the blood seep through his shirt. He was going to die; she was going to watch the man she loved with her entire being die, unless she could somehow do something to help. She crawled forwards, ignoring the screams around her, her hand closing over another cross that had fallen to the sand. With a cross in both hands she stood up, she had no idea whether this would work; but she no longer cared. She would not sit and watch them slaughter him without even trying, and if it didn't work? Then she'd die with him.

"What's your plan?" came a high pitched voice from beside her. She turned her head sharply and saw Elizabeth, drenched in sweat and water, stood beside her, a cross in both of her hands too. Her chin was raised and her eyes determined. Nell felt a surge of courage and determination course through her, Will stood slightly behind them, a cross in his good hand, his face etched in agony, but determination burned in his eyes.

"Let's send them to hell!" Nell said with determination. "Amor vincit omnia!"

Elizabeth looked sideways at her, the light of battle and anger in her eyes. "You can tell me later what that means!"

Nell grinned at her and moving forwards they raced through the sands together, crosses raised, a war like cry coming from Elizabeth, a quick prayer to Mary from Nell.

A/N: Ah well… Sorry it's a bit of a hanger but I had to stop there. My fingers were running away with me and I have got to get the next part right - no mistakes or it'll bugger the rest of the story up - pardon my French!

I hope you enjoyed it. I hope to get the next part up really quickly, so it'll not hang too long. Thank you so much for your reviews and emails. Gives a girl a warm fuzzy moment they do! (Who here is British and remembers Radio One's Warm Fuzzy Moments? Ah sweet nostalgia!)

_Smithy_… some of that was for you, hope it hits the spot.

Have a great day wherever you all are and take care of yourselves.


	32. Amor Vincit Omnia

A/N: Sorry it's taken awhile to get this up. Real Life has sucked for awhile. I hope this was worth the wait for you though….

As usual many thanks to AniSparrow for her hard work on checking this! Any and all remaining mistakes are mine, all mine!

Chapter 32

Amor Vincit Omnia

"_Let's send them to hell!" Nell said with determination. "Amor vincit omnia!"_

_Elizabeth looked sideways at her, the light of battle and anger in her eyes. "You can tell me later what that means!"_

_Nell grinned at her and moving forwards they raced through the sands together, crosses raised, a war like cry coming from Elizabeth, a quick prayer to Mary from Nell._

At first Nell thought that it was making no difference; that they had failed. The monks were still converging on the crew and it was with a cry of horror that she realised she could no longer see Jack or Hock in the melee taking place - monks were swarming everywhere and had now been joined by the islanders and dead crew. Nell's courage faltered and almost deserted her but she took a deep breath, holding the crosses high, refusing to back down. Three of the monks in front of them turned and Nell almost backed down when she saw their un-natural red eyes glaring at her. They began to advance towards them and Nell knew that if the crosses failed there was nothing on earth that could save them now. She watched as they drew closer, swords raised, mouths twisted bitterly; she fell back a step, her legs were shaking so much that her knees gave out and she sank to the sand. She raised the crosses higher, almost level with her face, until the sun hit the surface of the gold and a glint of light refracted from them. It sent a beam of light in a wide arc, sweeping over the monks and the result was instant - the light making the monks scream and back up, trying to get away from the blinding light and flinging their arms up to cover their faces. Nell blinked, at first her brain was too shocked to register what she was seeing; she was completely unable to look around for Elizabeth or Will, they didn't even enter her mind; the only thing that filled her mind was the monks in front of her.

"They can't take the light!" Elizabeth cried, a bit un-necessarily but Nell found the sound of her voice comforting and galvanising. She staggered to her feet, seeing Elizabeth and Will, who was now on his knees holding one cross up in front of him, the sunlight reflecting onto the islanders that were in front of him. Nell staggered forwards the light sending the monks backwards from them and felt rather than saw Elizabeth fall into step with her, but Nell had only one thing in mind and that was finding Jack. The glint from the three crosses shone out in a brilliant arc of light that spread over the retreating forms of the monks, creeping slowly over them, shinning far beyond what normal sunlight would reflect. Their cries were agonised as they dropped their swords, raising their hands to cover their eyes against the blinding glare. Nell could feel the heat from the cross in her hands scorching her palms and moving up her arms but she refused to let go as she searched through the sea of brown for any signs of Jack. The monks retreated further and with a cry of joy mixed with horror she saw Jack and Hock on the ground a few feet in front of her. Jack was on his front, his hat knocked from his head, one arm stretched out, his hand still clutching his sword, his other arm underneath him with Hock beside him, motionless and also on his front but his arm was across Jack's back, the cross still clutched in his hand, pressed into Jack's coat as they lay so completely still that Nell's heart went cold. The sound of the monks was drowned out by her fear that she was too late. Surging forwards once more, the cross clutched tightly in her hands, the sunlight keeping the monks at bay, she shouted his name.

"Jack? Jack!" Nell wanted to throw herself down beside him, shake him until he woke, but she couldn't let the crosses lower for fear she'd lose the reflection that was glinting from them. At first there was no reaction from either of them, but then slowly she saw Jack move his head and relief washed over her, making her breathing hitch. Hock twitched and Nell saw the cross suddenly catch the sunlight and cast its own beam upwards and then Nell knew for certain that this was their salvation; nothing natural and nothing tangible, but their salvation none the less.

Jack lifted his head, shaking it vigorously sending his beads swinging around his face. He looked sideways at Hock who was coming around also and with an angry grunt he staggered to his feet, reaching to help Hock to his feet too. He looked at Nell, his face already bruising on one side, blood dripped from a cut across his cheek.

"You look like an angel," Hock muttered blood dripping down his own face and his hands.

"We need…." Nell's voice was croaky as she looked around her feverishly, knowing that the monks were not defeated. Jack stepped forward again, lifting his sword watching as the monks cowered back from the glint of the crosses, but never completely backing down.

"We need to leave this bloody place." Jack stated, his eyes looking around at his crew. He moved towards where Dwent was kneeling, clutching at his chest as he tried to get to his feet.

"You can not leave!" hissed one of the monks, unable to come into the light that was projected from the crosses. "You will not leave here!"

"Oh yes we bloody will, mate!" Jack muttered pulling Dwent to his feet and quickly moving through with Hock, moving everyone backwards to the boats. "Is everyone accounted for?" he called, turning to see Hock take the cross from Will as Dwent took his weight despite the cut to his chest, and with Elizabeth, began moving backwards towards the boats. It left Nell and Hock alone to hold the crosses up against the evil facing them. Jack could see the strain on Nell's face; her whole body was shaking with the effort of keeping the crosses high; the fear was apparent in the way she wouldn't look directly at the monks in front of her. He was torn - torn between going to help her, taking the cross from her, and getting them all into the boats and away safely. He hesitated slightly but a shout from Dwent brought his head round, beads swinging with the movement - they were cut off from the boats by the islanders and, he noted with a wince, his former crew. He felt someone grip his arm, he swung sideways away from the grip and raised his sword, narrowly missing Bryant's hand; he let it drop again sighing heavily. "Idiot," he grunted and glared at the younger man.

"I can't find James, I can't find the Commodore," he stuttered, wiping his face with a bruised bloody hand. "I can't find…"

Jack nodded at him and looked around again at Dwent. "Take one of the crosses from Hock and try and keep that lot back…" he ordered Bryant.

"But…"

"No buts!" Jack shot back firmly. "We'll find the Commodore, but first we have to make sure we keep ourselves alive in order to be able to find him. Take the cross!"

Bryant looked at him for several seconds and then nodded before turning towards Hock, who held out one of the crosses sideways but didn't turn. Bryant took it and turned towards the islanders, slightly in awe of the instant effect the cross had on the islanders. They fell back the closer he came to them; he looked back over his shoulder at where he'd last seen Norrington disappear and a coldness filled his soul. He had no reason to think that Jack would go back for him, or even try to look for him. He looked back at the islanders and the crew that had been lost in the island; he saw Brown and Knowles, headless, hands out-stretched as they moved forwards. Bryant shuddered, the image searing itself in his brain forever. Fear almost rendered him immobile; he backed up slightly bringing the cross up in front of him with both hands. Relief surged through him as the light from the sun caught the cross and speared outwards driving them back.

"Way's clear!" Dwent hollered as Bryant held them back far enough for the crew to be able to get to the boats. Jack ordered for immediate retreat and the crew that were more able helped the ones who were more badly injured.

Nell could hear them retreating behind her, a sudden urge to drop the crosses filled her mind; the muscles in her arms were screaming in the effort of holding the crosses so high. She lifted her head, determined not to lose now they were so close, her eyes made sudden contact with one of the monks and it was if her entire being was being assaulted with their thoughts and feelings. A mix of emotions were bombarding her, extreme hate, anger, guilt and fear that weren't her own; emotions so strong that she staggered back slightly. Hock looked at her sharply, saw her swaying on her feet, the shaking in her arms from abused muscles, and knew she'd reached the bottom of her strength.

"Nell, make your way back slowly, I'll hold them here!" he ordered her looking back at the monks, aware they were edging forwards and knowing that he couldn't give an inch, not yet, not till they were in the boats and leaving this cursed island.

Nell heard his voice, but it was disjointed, she could hear the voices in her head, hear their thoughts; it was disjointed and vague but slowly one thread was making itself quite clear. They were asking for her help, still telling her that she could help them, begging her to help them, but then there was another thread running through the voices; it was recrimination, she'd agreed to help them and she had rejected them, turned her back on them. She had forsaken her faith and the Lord; she of all people should understand how they needed something, anything. How long had they waited here, waited and hoped for some form of help, for salvation. Nell shuddered; the feeling that she had betrayed them was strong. She shook her head, trying hard to break eye contact with the monk in front of her, her arms were shaking so much she had lowered the crosses to her throat but she didn't notice as she stared at him. An image slid into her mind, an image of when she was in the caves, a hand - strong, firm and reassuring holding her hand, making her feel secure, except she hadn't been secure and it hadn't been Watts as she had expected; another image filled her mind - floating downstream, deathly tired certain that she would drown and then feeling the pull, gently but firmly, drawing her out of the current and into the shallows. The realisation that somehow they'd saved her then had her lowering the crosses even further.

"Nell!" she could hear her name being called, but it sounded so far away, so unconnected that it did no more than brush over her. Her eyes were held by the monk, and somewhere in the last few minutes, the hatred had drained from his face; his eyes were a soft brown filled with sorrow and endless pain. Pain she could stop, all she had to do was lower her crosses and step towards them. Somewhere in the back of her mind a small voice was trying to tell her that she was being tricked again, but the swirl of emotions almost crowded it out. She hesitated, her eyes caught by his, she wanted to help them, wanted to step forwards but still that voice in the back of her mind held her back. Nell could hear him, hear him talking to her, the same way he'd spoken to her in the monastery, whispers echoing in her mind, promises of safety for the others; for Jack. She sighed, the feeling of warmth and security he was entwining around her making her sag slightly, but the voice in her mind that told her it was a trick was getting louder; it was lies, just lies and she wouldn't allow them to fool her again. Deliberately she raised the cross higher, straining to block against the pressure they were putting her under, stepping forwards until the beam of sunlight fell back on the monk and the change was instantaneous, a snarl replaced the sadness and his eyes darkened to black again. Hatred and anger spilled from them, revealing their true nature as they fell back a few steps out of the light, but they continued to assault Nell with a barrage of emotions until she felt her knees start to buckle under her. She shook her head and dragged her eyes away from his, concentrating instead on his robes; she fought hard against the feelings, concentrating on anything but what they were trying to undermine her with.

Hock looked behind him anxiously, relieved to see the last of the crew climbing into the boats. He saw Jack start to make his way back to them, indicating frantically with his hands for them to start backing away.

"Nell, move backwards slowly, watch your feet!" He stepped sideways until he could nudge her arm. For one heart-stopping moment he'd thought that Nell had given up; he'd seen from frantic sideways glances her arms dropping lower and lower, the small whimpers she'd made telling him that she was suffering something he was unaware and immune to. But then something had changed and she'd fought against it.

"Nell, we can go backwards towards the boats," Hock repeated and sighed with relief when she started to move backwards slowly and surely.

Nell could see their fury was growing, could feel the strength of it but at the same time she also sensed their growing desperation. She realised then and probably for the first time, that she and the rest of them really were only one step away from surviving and leaving the island. It gave her renewed strength as she stepped backwards with Hock, careful to watch her step. Nell felt hands on her waist and she knew Jack was behind her.

"We need to keep a cross in each boat," Jack said quickly, talking to Hock, but his eyes were on the monks in front of them. "Give me one of your crosses, Nell."

Nell nodded and bough one of her hands down slightly, letting him take the cross from her. It was if she'd let go of a heavy weight, her arm sailed upwards and she would have overbalanced if he hadn't kept one hand on her waist as he took the cross. Jack squeezed her waist and looked at Hock briefly. "Take two of the crosses from Will and Elizabeth and share them between the boats. Order them to start rowing out. I don't think we'll be safe till we go through the mists."

"What about Bryant?" Hock looked across at where the Lieutenant was struggling to keep the islanders away from the boats, turning in half circles to keep them back. Sweat dripping from him as he cursed at them, frantically trying to keep the path clear.

"He needs to keep the way to the boats clear!" Jack said and let go of her waist. He stepped sideways until he was beside her. "I have the Commodore to find!" he muttered and lifting his cross in one hand and his sword in the other, he started forwards, shaking the cross angrily to keep the monks back as he forced them outwards in a wide arc, his eyes searching the sands for signs of the Commodore.

"Starboard!" Hock suddenly shouted from where he was backing Nell towards the water's edge. Jack looked right and saw where the Commodore was lying, unmoving in the sands. He didn't know if he was dead and he had no way of stopping to find out. He sheathed his sword, glancing backwards to satisfy himself that Nell was safely going towards the boats; he turned and inched his way towards Norrington, cursing and swearing at the monks as he kept them back. He was aware that as he moved towards the prone man on the sand, the monks were encircling him from behind, effectively cutting his way off. He hesitated and looked behind him again when he heard a yell and grinned when he saw Bryant swinging his cross in a wide arc at the monks, cutting a path through them till he was behind Jack.

"I'll watch your back this time," Jack slurred and stepped behind Bryant till they were pressed back to back, crosses sweeping a wide swath of light around them.

"Is he….?" Bryant's voice cracked slightly with effort but he didn't finish his statement. As a unit they moved slowly and surely towards the Commodore until they were beside him, Jack took Bryant's cross and held them up, leaving Bryant free to haul Norrington up and over his shoulder.

"Keep close to me and stay in the light," Jack ordered, already knowing that Bryant was well aware of what he would have to do to stay alive.

Together they worked their way back to the water's edge; the press of the monks and islanders was so overwhelming now that Jack was sweating with effort. They stopped at the shoreline and saw Nell and Hock waiting just slightly further out, the water lapping around their knees, crosses held high to protect the boats behind them and Jack surged forwards making sure that Bryant stayed with him at all times. He was pleased to see that the other boats were all equipped with crosses and were being rowed away from the shore, but he knew that he'd lost several men on the beach and it stung him to think of the lost lives.

Suddenly without warning, clouds crossed the path of the sun and the light from the crosses instantly faded. The monks surged forwards angrily through the surf towards them.

"Into the boats now!" Jack roared as he and Bryant struggled through the surf to the boats. Hock saw the islanders coming from the other direction, and along with them, he could see Jones and Spade advancing angrily and with a start of shock he saw Brown and Knowles, headless and bloody, advancing with Jones. He shook his head as if trying to rid himself of a bad dream; but this was real and they were getting closer.

A clap of thunder could be heard in the distance and a streak of lightening lit the sky. Hock gripped Nell's arm as they waded through the water to the boat and climbed in and then hauled Nell in, his eyes on where Jack was helping Bryant through the water, the monks drawing closer behind them.

"Grab the other oars, Nell!" Hock hollered over the rolling thunder as he sat on the seat and took up the oars.

"You can't leave them behind!" she screamed at him, the cross lying useless in her lap.

"I'm not!" he yelled back at her. "As soon as they're in we need to row! Now bloody do as you're told, Nell!" He looked across at the other boats but they were further out and, he hoped, safe from the evil.

Nell clambered onto the seat opposite to Hock and took the other oars. She could see Beaumont and De Mornay cowering in the prow of the boat. Will and Elizabeth were watching Jack's progress with fear, Elizabeth yelling at them to hurry up. Nell looked back and with overwhelming fear saw one of the monks reach forwards and grip Norrington, pulling him from Bryant's hold and into the water. Bryant pitched head first into the water and floundered. Jack hauled him to his feet and tried to use the cross to keep them back as they clawed at Norrington who was face down in the water. Jack lifted his sword and struck forwards the sword going straight through the monk as if it wasn't there. He backed up as Bryant dragged Norrington over onto his back and a tug of war began. But the other monks were closing and Nell could see that they would soon be out-numbered. Jack gave up on his sword and instead thrust the cross into the face of the monk; making him fall back hissing, losing his grip on Norrington and Jack gave a cry of triumph.

At any other time the sight of Jack thrusting and paring with a cross instead of a sword would be funny; but the situation was grave and Nell could only watch in fear as Bryant dragged Norrington back behind Jack as they made their way into the deeper water until they were beside the boat. Hock dragged the Commodore in and then Bryant while Jack continued to keep the monks off. But now there were more monks and Jack was struggling to defend himself. They reached forwards with clawing fingers, hissing and retreating as Jack swiped at their hands with the cross as he backed through the water that now reached his thighs. Nell looked down at the cross in her hands and without giving it much thought she stood, making the boat pitch dangerously. She heard Hock yell at her to sit down but she lifted the cross high and threw it with all her might, watching as the cross narrowly missed Jack's head and caught the monks directly in front of him. They screamed in anger and fell back slightly, but it was enough for Jack to be able to widen the distance and get to the boat; hauling himself in and yelling for them to row.

Bryant pushed Nell out of the way, making her fall awkwardly onto Beaumont's lap, and took the oars with Hock, and they began to row strongly away from the monks, into deeper water. Rain began to lash down as lightening once again cracked across the sky. The boat was tossed about on the growing waves as the storm crashed around them, but Hock and Bryant continued to row powerfully.

"Take us through that mist, Hock!" Jack yelled above the noise of the thunder. "We'll not be safe till then!"

"If this keeps up, we'll not make it to the _Pearl_!" yelled Hock as the waves continue to toss them around. "Were the hell has this come from?"

Nell scrambled from Beaumont's lap and leaned over the edge of the boat so she could see the bay behind them, the islanders and the monks still wading through the surf trying to reach them; but it was behind them that caught her attention. A man was standing with his hands raised above him. His hair was white and long and the wind was wiping it around his face, which was painted blue and white. She recognised him as the chief of the islanders and now she realised he was calling down the storm on them.

"There!" she pointed but no one was paying much attention to her. The wind had picked up and the rain was falling harder, stinging them as it pelted down on them. She peered through the rain but gradually she could make nothing out of the bay at all and it was with relief that she realised they were rowing through the mist that covered the island.

A sudden scraping noise had Jack climbing down to the front, pushing his way through till he could lean over the edge and peer down into the murky water.

"Reefs!" he called and tried to guide them through but the bottom of the boat was scraping the reefs as it passed over the top of them. Nell began to pray as she peered through the rain that fell like a curtain, but she couldn't see and then with a feeling of intense relief she realised they were rowing through the mist that surrounded the island. The mists cleared and they sped forwards into blue calm sea, the reefs behind them.

"Now, I can truthfully say, with hand on heart, I have seen it all!" drawled Jack as Hock and Bryant stopped rowing, leaning forwards in exhaustion at the effort of rowing through the storm.

Nell looked around her; the water was calm, the sky blue and no sound of thunder could be heard. The other boats were close by, having made it through sooner, and Nell could see where Coales in the nearest boat, was leaning over the edge of the boat, trying to see what damage had been done by the reefs.

He looked over at Jack. "We're taking on water, Capt'n!" he called.

"Aye!" Jack called back, looking down at where they were leaking too. "Keep together in a group; we're heading for the _Pearl_."

A groan brought Nell round to see Norrington opposite her, beginning to stir. She shifted forwards till she could lean over him, bracing herself on the edge beside him. His face was badly bruised on one side and his shirt was slashed, seeping blood through the material. Nell could see blood in his hair and she reached down and carefully parted the hair seeing a nasty graze with bruising around it. She realised he'd been hit on the head as she sat back and took his hand in hers.

"Is he coming round?" Hock asked her as he continued to row towards the _Pearl_ with Jack. Bryant and Elizabeth were busy bailing water as it seeped through the cracks in the seams of the bottom of the boat.

Nell placed her hand on Norrington's forehead and nodded when he moaned again and opened his eyes. She grinned down at him but he merely blinked up at her, totally disorientated.

"What…" he pulled himself into a sitting position, his hand going to his head. "One of those bloody monks cracked me over the head," he muttered and seeing Bryant, sighed in relief. "I take it we made it out?"

"Just," Bryant said as he pulled on the oars in unison with Hock. "But not before we had the mother of all storms beating down and reefs ripping the boat from under us!"

"I think it was the man on the shore doing it," Will spoke up from where he was trying to look round for something to bail water with. His arm was bleeding again and the bandages were hanging off. Nell caught a glimpse of torn bruised flesh before Elizabeth sat up and glared at him.

"Stop that!" she said firmly. "You sit still, William Turner!"

Will grinned at her, his eyes dark in his pale face. "Elizabeth, if we don't get the water from the boat we'll drown!"

"I'm well aware what could happen, thank you," she said primly and then relented by leaning forward and kissing him gently.

Nell looked down at the water in the bottom of the boat and looked around for something to bail with. Jack was using the only pail they had and Elizabeth was using her hands. It wasn't effective and Nell realised it was coming in more than they were bailing it out. She looked around her and spotted Jack still wearing his hat. She reached forwards, leaning over Bryant, and plucked it from his head and started to bail water with it.

"Oy!" Jack blinked at her. "That's my hat you're using, Missy!"

"I know," she replied scooping water into the sea quickly. "It's a minor miracle that after everything that happened on that island you still have it! Shame to see it and us at the bottom of the sea… besides it's already wet," she pointed out, not looking up from where she was bailing.

"Well, it is now! Just don't drop it or anything; I'm attached to that hat!" he said as he bailed water, winking at Bryant in front of him.

"I can't believe he did it!" came a low voice and Nell turned to look at Beaumont beside her. "We sacrificed far more and only just made it, he's lost only a few…" He was looking at De Mornay who was resting wearily beside him, hands still tied and the gag still in his mouth. He closed his eyes in fatigue and his head drifted onto Beaumont's shoulder.

Nell looked across at Norrington who was trying hard to bail with his hands; he looked sideways at her and grinned and Nell grinned back as she realised that Beaumont was right; Jack had got them off the island. She looked over at the other boats, she could see that there were several crew missing, but overall most of them had made it.

"The _Pearl_!" Hock suddenly cried not breaking his rhythm. It gave them renewed energy and with relief they surged forwards through the water until they were beside the anchored ship. Ropes were thrown down from the side and Nell sat back, Jack's hat still in her hand as she watched Hock securing the boats.

"Take the chests and drag the boats up!" Jack called across to the others. He looked up as another rope came coiling downwards. He stood and caught the rope before looking down at everyone.

"Commodore, we'll take this boat up with everyone in it. Mister Bryant, watch them," he indicated Beaumont and De Mornay and then nodded his head at Hock. Hock stood and waited as Jack shimmed up the rope, disappearing over the side before following him up.

"Can they drag us all up?" asked Nell watching as the chests were tied to ropes and being carried up. Her fingers went to her throat where the emerald still lay against her skin.

"If they have enough man-power, which they do," replied Norrington fingering the bump on his head. "Thank you for not leaving me, Mister Bryant,"

Bryant looked at him, "Sparrow found you, he looked for you." Bryant frowned and looked down at his hands, "he stopped them taking us in the sea too; he saved our lives."

"Mine twice," Norrington muttered as he remembered how Jack had turned back and dragged him to his feet when they were being chased from the flies.

"How foolish he was then!" Beaumont muttered. "Because the first chance you have, he'll hang from your rope won't he, Norrington?" Beaumont sneered at him. Nell bit her lip and looked at Norrington.

Norrington said nothing as he looked away from Nell. The tension in the boat was suddenly tangible; it was Elizabeth who spoke again.

"What was it you said before we went back?" she asked Nell quietly.

Nell looked at her, confused at first until she remembered what she had said. "_Amor Vincit Omnia_," she said quietly.

"Don't you believe it," snorted Bryant dryly and regretted his words when he saw Nell colour up.

"What does it mean?" asked Elizabeth with a frown.

"Love conquers all things," Nell said quietly and looked up at the railings of the _Pearl_ high above them. Before anyone could reply, the ropes came down that were to be tied to the boat and Norrington and Bryant made sure the ropes were securely tied before sitting back down as the boat was hauled slowly upwards.

Nell's mind was still on Beaumont's words to Norrington. She sighed heavily and looked out to sea, some things were resolved and some things still remained unsettled. The boat inched over the top and Nell hung back deliberately as they took Will off first, followed by Elizabeth. She watched as Benjamin helped them both towards Jack's cabin, intent on tending to Will now he had more equipment on board. Beaumont and De Mornay were taken from the boat and hauled toward the lower levels. She heard Jack call out that he wanted their injuries looked at, but only after everyone else had been seen to. Bryant looked at her, reached forwards and tapped her arm gently.

"Ready, Nell?" he said quietly. She accepted his out-stretched hand and got up and he helped her towards the edge, then Jack caught her round the waist and lifted her out of the boat and down onto the deck. She sighed when her feet touched the deck and Jack waited till she had her balance before he let go of her.

"Miss Nell!" the deep tone behind her was familiar and very welcome. She turned quickly and saw Soames, his arm still in a sling, coming towards her. She grinned and stepped forward, not prepared for the one armed hug he gave her. His solid presence and the roll of the deck beneath her feet finally sank into Nell that she was on board the _Pearl_ and they were safe. She gripped him tightly, fighting the sudden tears that threatened to fall then eased back from him, refusing to let them see her tears.

"I'm very pleased to see you, Mister Soames," she said and smiled at him before turning as a red head appeared at his elbow.

"Jimmy!" Nell was delighted to see the young lad who was grinning widely. Reaching forward, he patted her shoulder awkwardly.

"'Tis good to see yer, Miss!" he smiled.

The sudden motion of the ship changed and Nell realised that the anchor had been raised and they were moving further away from the island and she looked around her and saw Jack making his way up to the wheel. They were all still soaking wet but Jack didn't notice.

"I'll bring some hot water for you to the second cabin, Miss," Soames said bringing her attention back to him. "Some food too, if you want."

"Oh, please!" Nell nodded quickly. "That would be… wonderful," she sighed.

"Go on then, Miss," he said softly grinning at her.

Nell thanked him and began to cross to the entrance. She was halfway there when Lady Clarence came out of the door, her eyes alert and her face anxious as she saw them.

"I had no idea!" she cried and crossed to Nell quickly. "You are well?" Lady Clarence caught her arm, peering intently into Nell's bruised and dirty face. She lifted her hand and ran her fingers over the bruise on her jaw gently. "What happened?" she asked and her eyes met Nell's, concern clear in her manner and tone.

"Too much for me too relate now," Nell sighed. "I can't… I'm just so bone weary!"

"Come!" Lady Clarence took charge and leading her by the arm, drew her down the corridor to the second cabin. Nell crossed straight to the bed and sank down onto it thankfully.

"I'll see about some water," Lady Clarence spoke kindly. "Wait here and I'll fetch some clean clothes too." She smiled brightly at Nell and went out shutting the door behind her.

Nell felt fatigue wash over her as she looked down at the soft pillows and covers; she would just rest her head while she waited.

> > > > > NNNN> > > > > > >

Lady Clarence opened the door quietly and peered in. She smiled softly at the sight of Nell curled on her side in a tight ball fast asleep; she wouldn't disturb her now. She pulled back and shutting the door turned; Hobbs was standing behind her with the small hip bath that they had.

"We'll leave her for now, she's fast asleep. I'm sure Elizabeth would appreciate the water, take the bath to her and then you can tell Mister Soames to take the hot water into the Captain's cabin instead." She spoke firmly, her manner and tone much the same as when she spoke to one of her maids at home.

Hobbs didn't make any comment, the crew were slowly growing used to Lady Clarence and her ways and each had developed their own way of dealing with her. Hobbs was older than most of the crew and wasn't as vocal as some of them were; he merely arched one shaggy, grey eyebrow at her and stayed still. Lady Clarence realised and rolled her eyes; she still found it hard at times remembering that on board this ship there was no class distinction. The pirates obeyed the Captain, First and Second Mate and that was it; most certainly not a woman.

"I'm sorry, please can you?" she asked quietly, her tone softening but the proud tilt to her chin still present.

"My pleasure!" he cackled and grinned at her, showing blackened teeth in his wizen face. He turned and began ambling up the corridor; she watched him as he turned the corner. She heard him cackle with laughter and frowned, wondering if he was still laughing at her but all thoughts flew from her mind when she saw Hock come round the corner grinning from where he had spoken Hobbs.

"Mister Hock!" her hand fluttered to her throat without her even knowing it, her heart sped up as he came towards her. He stopped a few feet from her and grinned, the scar on his cheek was smeared with blood and he was still wearing his torn, dirty clothes from the island.

"Tilly," he said quietly. Tilly was her given name and he insisted on using that once she had told him that Lady Clarence was her married name. "You're a sight for sore eyes, lass," he sighed and without any hesitation he stepped forwards and scooped her into his arms, hugging her to him so tightly it was almost painful. His hold on her was almost desperate as she wound her arms around his neck; his face was buried in her hair, his hands wrapped round her so tightly his hands were cupping her hips.

"I never thought I'd see you again," he muttered into her hair.

"Was it that bad?" she asked him, her own mouth close to his ear.

"Worse," he shuddered and then composing himself he loosened his hold on her enough to cover his lips with his own. She kissed him back with all the passion she hadn't even known she had.

"Hey, break it up you two!" came Jack's slur. "There's a Commodore on board who knows your husband, and until we've decided the best way to secrete you away somewhere, the less he knows the better."

Hock gave her one last kiss and stepped away; admiring the effect he'd had on her pale skin. "Just proving to myself I made it off alive, Capt'n," Hock smirked at her reaching out to stroke her cheek gently.

"What happened? Nell wouldn't say," Lady Clarence said, her curiosity got the better of her and she looked between the two of them.

"Where is Nell?" asked Jack, looking over her shoulder at the closed door of the cabin. "She in there?"

"She's asleep!" Lady Clarence said firmly and moved backwards to block his way to the door. "She needs it by the looks of her."

"Indeed she does," Jack replied grinning at her. "And you're her protector, well I'll let her sleep, but she also needs to eat."

"Jack!" Jack turned to see Norrington and Bryant coming towards him, holding fresh clothes in their hands. Their various cuts and bruises had been seen to by Benjamin and they had washed up below decks. Norrington's face was pale against the bruising and Lady Clarence looked at the state of Jack and Hock.

"You look terrible!" she pointed out. "Please tell me what happened?"

"All in good time, lass," Hock replied and turned as they stopped beside them.

"We need to discuss where you'll drop us off," Norrington said quietly, fatigue clear in his face despite the formal stance he was holding.

"Later," replied Jack with a circle of his wrist. "I think we all need a darned good meal, followed by several hours sleep. Grab some kip below deck, there's plenty of time to be sorting things out later," he dismissed, not missing the reservation in Bryant's eyes. "We'll not be killing you in your sleep," he chuckled.

"I hope not," Norrington replied with a hint of amusement. "I think you would have just left us to the monks if that were the case."

Jack merely smirked at him and then flapped his hands at them. "Go on before you drop on your feet! I'll give you a heads up that we're headed to La Romana first. We need supplies but I'll not be putting you ashore there."

Norrington nodded to Jack and then they half bowed to Lady Clarence in respect before turning and going back the way they had come.

"Am I growing soft in my old age?" Jack mused as he watched the red-coats go round the corner.

"I think you have all been through enough without having contentions now!" Lady Clarence said quietly. "I think you are doing the right thing."

"Why thank you, my Lady." Jack grinned up at Hock. "Now I can sleep well tonight, knowing you agree with me."

Lady Clarence blushed glaring at him. "Please don't tease me," she said primly. "I meant no ill will."

"Ah, but you blush so well when teased," Hock said and slipped his arm around her waist, pinching her side gently and eliciting a soft squeal from her.

"Lady Clarence, take Mister Hock and clean him up." Jack grinned at Hock. "I'm thinking he'll need help with the places he can't reach."

"Captain Sparrow!" Lady Clarence went fire red at his words, but Hock merely laughed and led her down the corridor.

"Mister Hock, discretion please!"

"Certainly, Capt'n," Hock nodded seriously at him over his shoulder.

"And have yourself some shut-eye! I'll need you sharp!" Jack called with his hand already on the door handle.

"Aye, Capt'n." He called and carried on.

Jack opened the door and went in; he could see Nell still curled up fast asleep facing away from him. He crossed to her quickly and silently; the sheets under her were wet from her wet clothes and her boots were still on. He could see from the colour of her skin that she was cold and knew that he should really wake her and get her to take off her wet clothes, but he also knew how badly she needed to sleep. Jack stretched, feeling his own fatigue keenly, so he stripped quickly from his own damp clothes and dressed quickly in clean dry britches and shirt before crossing back to look down at her. He rested his hand on her shoulder; satisfied when she didn't stir he reached down and gently took her boots off, but Nell made no movement at all, so encouraged, he undid the laces of her britches and drew them down her legs, studiously avoiding her naked skin, knowing that he'd be doing himself no favours were he to look at her. Jack was a little disconcerted when she still gave no indication of stirring; but then he knew how exhausted she was. He dropped the wet britches next to his own and taking the blanket covered her legs and lower half before starting on her shirt, his worry deepening when he was able to lift her limp upper half and slide her shirt off without as much as a murmur. He settled her down, not even noticing her breasts in his concern for her, and drew the blanket up and shook her, but she made no movement at all. Truly worried now, he knelt by the bed and placed his head to her chest, the rhythmic beating of her heart settled him slightly and he pushed her across the bed and climbed in next to her, drawing her into the comforting circle of his arms. Nell sighed then - a low sigh that relieved him. He settled down, making sure she was completely covered with the blankets and snuggled into her before he closed his eyes - he knew that for the first time in five days he could sleep without keeping one ear open. Gibbs was at the helm; his crew were on guard; Beaumont and De Mornay were locked in the brig and the chests of treasure were safe in the hold. Will was going to mend slowly, but surely and Elizabeth was safe too; Nell was safe in his arms, were he intended her to be every night from now on. A slow smirk crossed his face as he thought, not for the first time, that being Captain Jack Sparrow was a pretty good thing to be.

Nell could see them, stood at the bottom of the bed. They were there, standing with their hoods up, faces hidden from her, hands folded inside their sleeves as they watched her. Fear slid through her, cold fear that had her gripping Jack's arm painfully. She knew he was beside her, curled up fast asleep; she could hear him snoring; she tried to shake his arm but he merely grunted and tightened his hold on her. Nell watched the monks through half-shut eyes, knowing that while they thought she was still asleep she was safe. If she made any movement that showed she was awake, they'd kill her. How she knew this didn't cross her mind, she just knew. Panic was beginning to grow like a black cloud inside her mind, panic and terror clawing at her heart, making her breathing shallow and shaky.

One of the monks moved and his hand slid from his sleeve, his ring caught the light from the lantern, but it was the dagger in his hand which held her attention. He raised it up above his head and brought it down in a swinging ark, aiming for her heart. Nell screamed, scrambling to get away, she fought from Jack's hold dragging herself up backwards as she struggled to get away.

"NELL!" her name came as a roar, dragging her brain out of the hold of sleep.

She was sitting upright on the bed, screaming and Jack was shaking her, trying to wake her up. Nell turned and looked at him; her eyes reflecting the horror of her dream. Recognising Jack, relief speared through her as she collapsed against him, glad when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Ssh, Nell," he rocked her gently, drawing the blanket up and around her with one hand. "It's just a dream, darlin', just a dream."

"Oh God!" Nell shuddered in his hold before drawing back to look at him. "They were here, Jack. Stood there!" she looked at the bottom of the bed with scared eyes, but there was nothing there except the ladder up to the bunk above them.

"No, Nell, they weren't here. They **aren't** here," he said firmly. "You were just dreaming."

"Just dreaming," she repeated nodding her head wearily. She felt foolish now, silly and foolish. Of course it had been a dream; they had left all that far behind on the island. Nell ran a hand over her face and realised for the first time she was completely naked.

"Where are my clothes?" she asked blinking at Jack.

"They were wet, darlin'," he supplied casually. "I couldn't let you sleep in wet clothes now could I? I did try to wake you, but, well, you needed that sleep; still need sleep by the look of you." He rubbed his thumb gently under her eye tracing the black shadows that lay there. Jack got up from the bed and went to the chest of drawers searching through for clean, dry clothes.

"I'll get you some warm water for a wash and I'll see if Soames can rustle up a bite or two to eat."

Nell nodded in gratitude. "I'm starving," she agreed and then coloured up as it sank in that Jack had stripped her of her clothes. She drew the blanket higher shivering, but not from the cold.

"Don't fret, lass." Jack grinned at her, correctly interpreting her blush. "I took no liberties with you. I want you wide awake when I do that, not unconscious," he winked at her and swaggered towards the door and went out without a backward glance. Nell sank back against the pillow and breathed deeply, her heart rate was only just slowing from her frightening dream. Her eyes went to the ladder at the foot of the cabin bed, it was foolish to think it looked like a monk, but now Jack had gone a shiver went through her that had her diving deeper under the blankets for security. Her eyes searched the dimly lit room for signs of anything out of place, but everything was as it should be. It should have relieved her, but it didn't stop her jumping in fright when the door was opened again and Jack came swaggering back in with an arm full of clothes.

"Here you go; Mister Hobbs will knock with some hot water and some food in a few moments. Take your time, Nell," he put the clothes on the table and looked up at her, taking in her large, startled eyes. He sighed slightly before swinging his arms out at angles. "I'd offer you the tub, but Elizabeth is still using it." He stopped as a thought occurred to him. "Would you to like to wait for it?"

A knock at the door had Jack turning on his heel and opening the door enough to see out, but not wide enough for anyone to see in.

"Ah! Mister Hobbs, perfect timing! Oh, Elizabeth has finished! That must be the quickest time for her yet!" he reached out and took the bath from where Mister Hobbs was standing. Jack drew the bath in and the door swung open leaving Nell able to see Mister Hobbs quite clearly; and him her. She coloured up, almost disappearing under the blankets completely in embarrassment. Mister Hobbs cackled in delight, shut the door and ambled off to fetch the water. Jack looked at where only Nell's head was showing under the blankets; he chuckled and crossed to place the small tub in the centre of the room.

"You're going to have to get used to it, y'know," Jack said amused. "The entire crew will know soon enough you're my woman." He wasn't looking at her as he spoke, so he didn't see the grin that crept across her lips. His woman. It had a ring to it that made Nell's heart sing and her toes tingle. Jack Sparrow's woman, sorry, Captain Jack Sparrow's woman - yes, she could live with that; live with it her whole life if possible.

The tub was soon filled with hot water and Nell suddenly found herself nervous at the thought of Jack being in the room. She stayed where she was, despite the arched look he gave her.

"C'mon lass, the water won't stay hot forever y'know, and to be sure, it's not like I haven't see you before."

Nell went red and tried hard to gather enough courage to get up from the bed and cross to the tub, but the funny thing with the cold light of day was it made things like that exceptionally hard. Jack smirked and half bowed to her before crossing to the door.

"Make sure you lock this behind me," he said and opening the door went out. Nell wasn't sure where she was relieved he'd taken pity on her, or frustrated that he had left. Shaking her head at her own foolishness she slid from the bed and walked towards the tub. She stood there, looking down at the hot water when the door was opened suddenly and Jack poked his head around.

Nell gasped, her hands flying to cover herself, but the wide smirk on Jack's face told her it was to little advantage.

"I told you to lock the door behind me," he slurred, his eyes taking in her naked form with appreciation. "I'll be back later with some food for you, now lock this door."

Nell nodded; bright red from embarrassment, but her body was reacting to his bold looks. She bit her lip and looked down at the water to summon up some courage.

"You could always stay… with me," she peeped at him from under her lashes. "Stay and wash my back, it didn't happen last time…" she stopped; aware she was starting to babble. He looked at her wordlessly, his eyes glittering as he slipped back into the room and shut the door behind him. She heard the key click in the lock and she swallowed hard. There was no going back now, but then she already knew she didn't want to go back, only forwards to whatever this man would offer her.

A/N: Yeah, yeah I know, stopped it at the juicy part. The next chapter will be split between the tamer version for fanfiction and the racy version for Adult Fan Fiction.

I'm sorry this one took forever to get out, the next won't be so long I hope; I've been waiting to write this next scene for what seemed like forever and now the time has come I'm nervous in case it's bad!

Thanks you so much for all your reviews and emails. Inspiration in art form!

Take care of yourselves and have a great day!


	33. Clean Again

A/N: POTC still doesn't belong to me and I'm not gaining anything from this but a buzz.

Thanks to the great and good AniSparrow for her usual undaunted efforts in making this readable. Any errors/spelling mistakes are all mine.

This gets a little steamy in places, so if you want the full version take a trip to A D U L T Fanfiction. N E T and look under the POTC section in movies. My pen name over there is boshomengro…. Don't ask!

Hope you enjoy it though. Any and all reviews will stoke the fires of inspiration and are greatly received.

\\\\\\\\\\/

Jack turned the key in the lock and just leant back against the door. He could see Nell was shivering, whether from cold, or anticipation, or nerves he wasn't sure; perhaps even all three. He had to take stock; control his urge to grab her and throw her down onto the bunk claim her. He shifted from the door and moved forwards, shrugging out of his coat as he walked; he watched her swallow hard at his actions, the apprehension in her eyes clear for him to see. He stopped beside the tub and slipped out of his waistcoat, letting it drop to where he'd discarded his coat.

"Right then, Nell, in you go else the water will be cold," he said, his voice low and calm.

Nell blinked at him, surprised when he reached out and gripped her elbow urging her into the tub. She stepped in and sat down; sighing as the water closed over her.

"Does your shoulder still ache?" Jack asked her quietly as he knelt down, resting his chin on his arms across the side of the tub.

Nell stared at him, her arms folded over her chest and her knees raised in the confines of the small barrel. "A little," she admitted; the warmth of the water seemed to amplify the various aches and pains she'd acquired on the island.

"The warm water will ease out a lot of the pain," he said quietly, a husky tone in his voice now. He kept his eyes level with hers, waiting till she eased slightly - he wouldn't rush this, wouldn't rush her; he'd wait till she was at ease with him. Jack realised that now might not even be the right time for he knew that several of the crew were preparing some food for everyone who had returned from the island and soon enough someone would be banging on the door. But that didn't mean he couldn't just touch her a little, relax her enough to make tonight easier on both of them.

Jack looked around and seeing a cloth that Lady Clarence had put out with some soap, and reached over and picked it up. "Lean forward, darlin', and I'll wash your back," he whispered, desire darkening his voice.

Nell watched wide eyed as he wet the cloth and ran the soap over it. He had to rub quite hard to get any sort of lather from the lump of hard soap, but soon enough he was stroking the cloth over her back, while Nell rested her cheek on her knees, her arms clasped around them as she looked at him. His strokes were light, circles on her skin, starting at her neck and going in wide circles below the water and across the top of her buttocks.

"Jack…"

"Shhh!" Jack watched as his hands traced over the markings on her back. He let the cloth slide over her skin and leaning forwards he kissed her cheek gently. "Just let me touch you, Nell." He licked at the shell of her ear, pleased when she shivered in response and her eyes darkened. "For now, just touch you."

She nodded, not really knowing nor caring to what extent he meant. She lifted her head and kissed him back; his hands caught her shoulders, the cloth clutched in one hand as he pushed her gently backwards and leaned in to sear her lips with a kiss that branded into her brain and soul his possession of her.

Nell's breathing hitched as she felt him shift and lift her foot drawing the cloth over the foot and up her calf, lingering over her knee and then moving inside her leg, moving in slow circles as he inched upwards. She could feel something building deep in the pit of her stomach; an ache that was low and throbbing, making her want to move back from him and draw closer to him all at the same time. Her body was languid as he reached the apex of her thighs, and she sucked in her breath when he lifted the cloth before he could touch her, moving down to her other foot. Nell let her head sink back as he paid careful attention to her other leg, drawing the cloth over her hip and up onto her stomach, moving upwards in slow circles that made Nell want to squirm, wanted to ask him for something she didn't really understand.

Jack watched the effect that touching her, but not touching was having on her - her skin was flushed and her eyes were bright with desire. He drew the cloth over her breasts and up her neck, wanting to touch her so badly it was making him ache. "Let me wash your hair," he whispered.

Nell blinked at him; it was the last thing she expected from him. Expecting him to touch her, find release in her, but not pamper her. "You don't have to…" Jack stopped her protests with a wink and drew her head back so he could wet the strands, freeing it from the messy plait. He used the soap and Nell discovered how something as simple as having his hands massaging her scalp, could send flames of fire licking through her veins. Jack rinsed her hair and squeezed as much water out of it that he could before he stood up suddenly. Nell was completely at a loss as she watched him cross to pick up the towel. He stepped back to her and waited, holding it open for her. She stood up on shaky legs and he wrapped the towel around her tying it at the front. He lifted her from the tub and set her down on the floor, his hands on her waist.

"I…" she blinked at him again and her surprise at his actions made him feel slightly sad but he wasn't sure why. He shrugged and stepping forwards slid his hands over her shoulders to cup her upper arms.

"How do you feel now?" he asked her quietly and drew her towards the bunk with him.

"I… thank you," she said softly. "I've never… I feel clean again." She tried to laugh and failed as she saw the banked desire burning in his eyes. "Jack…"

"Shh," he turned her, but instead of laying her on the bed he backed her against the bulkhead. "There are so many things I want to do with you," his voice was low and husky and sent shivers down her spine. "I know you're a virgin and because of that I can't rush things. I don't want to rush things; we have years ahead of us for rushing. But this time, your first time, this has to be done slowly, carefully." He lifted his hand and stroked a stray damp curl back from her cheek and behind her ear, his eyes glittering as he studied her face.

"Just trust me, Nell," he whispered softly. "Nell, I want…"

What Jack wanted was left unsaid as someone banged on the door. "What?" he yelled angrily. "And it had better be life or death!"

"Food fer the young miss," came the reply. "And a ship's bin spot'ed on the 'orizon, due east."

Nell recognised the voice of Amos, the man who had taken over some of Soames and Jimmy's duties in the galley while they healed from the shot wounds. She coloured up slightly as it sank in that he knew they were both in here together, and she took a deep breath, realising that she would indeed need to get used to the idea of everyone knowing the relationship between her and Jack.

"One moment!" Jack called and shuddering slightly he stood back from Nell and picked up the towel wrapping it around her again, then took a deep breath, one hand covering his face as he fought to gain control again. Nell reached out and touched his hand gently; he lifted his head and looked at her, his eyes were dark with desire still and his face flushed.

"Don't move," he muttered and turned to sway towards the door, not even taking note that he wore nothing but his britches. He opened the door and took the tray from the older man stood there. Amos kept his eyes averted from looking into the room, but the wicked grin on his face made Nell blush.

"We be bound for La Romana still, Capt'n, but Mister Gibbs fears a storm be brewing… wants ter know if 'e should 'ead for cover." Amos spoke quietly, but Nell heard him.

"Tell Mister Gibbs to hold course, I'll be there presently," Jack said shortly and stood back from the door, letting Amos close it for him. He turned and took the tray to the table; he glanced up at Nell and rolled his eyes. "You need to dress, in case there is a storm," he said resignedly. "I want nothing better than to stay here…" he stopped, watching as Nell turned to where the clean clothes lay.

Nell looked up at him, holding the shirt and britches in one hand while her other hand held the towel closed. Shyness stopped her from letting the towel fall and dress in front of him. He arched an eyebrow and grinned wickedly at her.

"I'm a fool to turn away from you lass," he said slowly. "Nell, wait here for me, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Nell nodded and gasped when he moved quickly towards her, grabbing her head in his hands and covering her lips in a demanding, passionate kiss before turning and leaving the cabin quickly, shutting the door behind him with a bang.

"Ships' been spotted of the Starboard, Capt'n," came Gibbs's shout as soon as he saw Jack emerge onto deck. "And the Commodore is asking for you - it concerns Nell, but that's all he'll say." Gibbs waited till Jack drew level with him and then he dropped his voice. "He knows Nell won't be leaving at Port Royal; he overheard one of the crew talking about it."

"It's none of his business," Jack ground out. His mood had gone from buoyant to foul in less than ten seconds. He'd be glad when he sent the red-coats and their Commodore packing. "What of this ship?" he asked Gibbs.

"Too far to be certain if it's naval or merchant," Gibbs sighed looking up at the clouds that were gathering to the east. "It it's naval we could always signal them and off-load the red-coats; but what about that storm, we're close enough to Aruba to find safe harbour." The sky was an unusual colour; half of it was brilliant oranges and reds from the setting sun; but the dark storm clouds in the east that hid the start of the evening sky were threatening and not to be ignored.

"If it weren't for Will and Elizabeth I'd be off-loading them into the middle of the bloody sea, mate," Jack groused, taking the glass from Gibbs and peering out at the ship. It was still too far to be absolutely certain, but it would be just his luck to be the first of a whole fleet of naval ships. "Bloody Red-coats!" he cursed. "Buggers are everywhere these days!" He lowered the glass and turned to study the sky, one hand on his hip the other tapping the glass against his chest. He saw Norrington climb the steps to them out of the corner of his eye but gave no indication he'd seen them.

"Head for Aruba." Jack commanded. "It's closer than either La Romana or Port au Prince and it headed away from the storm."

"If she's naval we can't lose them!" Bryant said quickly as they drew level with them.

"Can't you lot find a better job to do?" Jack grumbled and indicated to Gibbs he would take the wheel.

"And what could possibly be better than chasing and capturing pirates?" Bryant asked in mock innocence.

"I would imagine you would have no idea, mate, considering that you've yet to actually capture a pirate." Jack grinned slyly at him. "Although now you know the allure of possessing treasure, I think the shine from capturing a pirate will pale in comparison somewhat."

"Being a Red-Coat is more than wealth, Sparrow, it's honour!" Bryant replied with no apparent malice in his voice. "Something you've yet to prove you possess."

"Honour, honour!" Jack shook his head, his thoughts went back to when Nell accused him of having no honour either. "Shall I spell it for you?" He grinned at his own joke, knowing that none of them would have the foggiest notion what he was on about.

"Are you an honourable man, Jack?" Norrington spoke up, his hands going behind his back. "Or is it all 'wind and water' as you so like to say?"

Jack looked briefly at Norrington before nodding to Gibbs to leave them. Norrington looked at Bryant and indicated for him to go too. Bryant was surprised at being dismissed but he made his way down the steps with Gibbs grinning at him evilly.

"What will you do?" asked Norrington looking out at the ship.

"Ignore her - take you to Port Royal as my honour dictates," Jack slurred sarcastically. "But first, we'll make a change in plans and head to Aruba for supplies instead of La Romana; it doesn't make much difference as to where the supplies come from."

"And if she's naval and heads this way?"

"Well then we'll change plans again and you can signal her and tell them to withhold fire and we'll deposit you and the Turners and your ten percent aboard. Then we'll wave goodbye to you and sail off to shores unknown, well, to you they'll be unknown, I, of course, know exactly where we'll be going and it won't be into that storm!"

"So that'll be Mister Bryant, myself, my sailors, the Turners, Lady Clarence and Miss Nell that'll leave this ship?" Norrington stared out over the sea; hands behind his back and standing ramrod straight, his bearing every bit the Commodore, despite the borrowed clothes he was wearing.

Jack knew where he was going with his words and made a non-committal noise in the back of his throat before starting to whistle a sea shanty.

"You're going to make me drag this out aren't you?" Norrington mused, his eyes still on the horizon where the ship was.

"And what would that be?" asked Jack, refusing to help him in any way.

"You intend on making her stay here, don't you?" Norrington looked sideways at Jack before looking back out.

Jack considered playing the fool, but he was too tired and his temper wouldn't stretch that far. "If you are referring, in your own subtle way, to Nell, then no," Jack replied. "I don't consider _making_ her do anything. Nell is an adult, she makes her own choices." Jack's voice held only a slight hint of a slur.

"She is an adult, but she's also led a very sheltered life. She has little to no experience of dealing with the real world." Norrington frowned and lifted his chin slightly. "She has nothing which she can compare to find her true feelings; she knows nothing of herself or her past, except what you will choose to tell her."

Jack looked at Norrington, his hands tightened on the spokes of the wheel. Anger raced through him at Norrington's words, but he remained closed lipped and chose to keep his thoughts to himself.

"Tell her what she needs to know; let her return to Port Royal with us," Norrington continued quietly making Jack look at him suspiciously.

"How much do you know?" he asked looking back out over the sea, making slight alterations to the wheel without checking his compass.

"It didn't click till De Mornay was shouting in the monastery. I didn't make the connection, different last names – before my time in Port Royal." Norrington shrugged.

"So you know about her parents," Jack muttered.

"Montilice threw me at first; I don't know where that name comes from." Norrington took a deep breath. "Wearing was her father's name. His records are held in my office – his son still lives in Port Royal."

Jack's face gave nothing away but his thoughts were circling on those last words; so she had a brother. Beaumont had mentioned him but had told him he'd died too.

"Are you sure?" asked Jack quietly. "Beaumont said he was dead when he took Nell."

"Like I said, I was still in England when it happened, but I do know Stephen Wearing, son of George and Elspeth Wearing, lives in Port Royal. Semi-recluse due to burns inflicted as a child." Norrington shook his head again. "I didn't make the connection; it was only when De Mornay said her father should have made Commodore that I even remembered it. There's only one Lieutenant that has been headed for promotion that was killed in the last twenty years; it stood to reason it was her father."

Jack scratched at his head with one hand, the rug had been pulled from under his feet and he didn't like it one bit. He looked sideways at Norrington, his eyes narrowed.

"I'll not tell her," Norrington said quietly. "On condition that you do." He turned away from Jack to cross to the steps before he hesitated. "Will you signal the ship if she's naval?"

Jack looked at him, his face still blank of any emotions. "Well, if she's naval I'd like to sink her; but she's too far to hang around to find out what she is. Those storm clouds don't look healthy so we're heading for Aruba at all speed." His gold teeth showed in a grin that didn't reach his black eyes. Norrington nodded and went down the steps towards where Bryant was waiting out of earshot.

"I'm not telling Nell yet." Jack looked back over his shoulder at him. He waited till Norrington looked back up at him. "She's been through enough; I will tell her before we set you down, but I decide when. If you say anything to her before I do, I'll let you both swim to Port Royal, savvy?"

Norrington nodded at him, his lips curling in a small smile. "Agreed," he said and carried on down. Jack took a deep breath and looked back out over the sea.

"Oh bugger!" he whispered.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

A/N: All right before you all shoot me at dawn for not 'going all the way', there is a reason and it'll come out in the next chapter (I think).

I hope that you've enjoyed this though and it's still holding attention as well as water.

Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, they keep me going.

Take care of yourselves and have a great week.


	34. Waiting For Jack

A/N: Well, once again AniSparrow has surpassed herself, thank you so much for kicking this into shape.

This chapter is going to be in two chapters for fanfiction and two for adult fiction, but there are extra parts in the adult version which can be found at adult fanfiction net under Boshomengro.

As usual, own nothing whatsoever to do with Disney or POTC or, unfortunately, Jack Sparrow. Although I have it on good authority that Forbidden Planet Home Shopping are releasing a new 6 inch Jack Sparrow action figure (wave 2 for those of you into action figures). I shall certainly be having a look-see and buying if it outdoes wave 1 figure! (Which currently stands on my shelf above the computer! Along with Twin 1 & 2, Legolas (shield riding) and Boromir… oh and my Gizmo Bobblehead and Darth Maul figure… opps forgot my teeny tiny McDonalds Gandalf figure…. ) Okay, now I'll get off my geek box and let you read the next chapter….

Chapter 34

Waiting for Jack

Nell wasn't certain if she could wait any longer. She had eaten everything that had been placed on the tray, not only her portion but also Jack's. She wasn't sure he'd be too happy about that, but she had been so hungry and completely unable to resist it; so Nell reasoned that, seeing it had started to grow cold anyway, she couldn't let it go to waste, so she'd tucked in and finished both plates, quite content to think over what had taken place between them. Nell hadn't realised that such feelings could be created in a person just by touching alone. He'd asked her to trust him and she supposed she had, but truth be told, the moment he touched her, all coherent thought tended to leave her and trusting wasn't uppermost in her mind.

The sun was sinking lower in the sky and dark shadows in the corner of the cabin grew, and Nell found herself become more and more agitated, but it wasn't because of Jack not coming back. Her eyes were darting backwards and forwards between the lit lanterns that did little to really light the cabin properly. Her thoughts veered sharply from Jack, her mind kept going over the events on the island and no matter how much she tried to concentrate on anything else, it was futile; the monks, the images and the overwhelming feelings that had been with her constantly on the island were refusing to leave her. Her eyes kept going to the bottom of the bed where, in her dream, the monks had been standing, looking so real and so threatening.

She slid her feet into her still damp boots; screwing her face up at the unpleasant feeling, she quickly shed them and stood up bare footed. Taking the lantern in her hand, she doused the others and headed out of the cabin door and into the even darker corridor, intent on finding Jack. Shivers ran down her spine, but she shook herself for being so weak minded. The horrors of the island were behind her; the only harm that they could do now would be of her own making in thinking about them. Shaking her head, she passed the main cabin where she knew Will and Elizabeth were probably still sleeping and headed out onto the main deck, stopping for a few seconds in the doorway, relieved to see the familiar sight of the crew working on the sails, shouting at each other. She came a bit further forward until she could see round the corner of the curve of the stairs that lead to the deck above her. The brilliant contrasts in the colour of the sky - the beauty of the sunset and the blackness of the impending storm, sent curls of fear coiling in her stomach. Nell felt as if she were back on the island and trying desperately to climb a sheer rock face that seemed humanly impossible. She could almost hear Jones behind her, shouting, cursing, and threatening. Sweat broke out on her forehead as she shook her head, trying to clear the images; knowing that she was safe aboard the _Pearl_ and nowhere near the island. She clutched at her stomach, forcing herself to take deep breaths and concentrate on where she could see Coals and a few others scaling the rigging to free the sails. She could hear another voice, calling out orders and with a jolt she realised it was Jack she could hear.

Nell saw someone emerge from below decks and as she watched she realised it was Norrington helping Lady Clarence, with Bryant behind her. She thought about slipping up to Jack but just as she moved forwards, Norrington lifted his head and caught her gaze. He hailed her and Nell realised she wouldn't get away with pretending not to see them so she lifted her hand in reply and waited for them to come closer.

"We're going to outrun it," Norrington said firmly as he came towards her, noticing her pale face and shaking hands, the lantern swinging from her fingers. "There's no need to worry ladies, Captain Sparrow has us almost at safe harbour. We'll shelter there till the storm subsides and then be on our way again." Norrington reached out and took the lantern from Nell, smiling at her.

"I was just going up to see Jack…" Nell tried to pass them and was surprised when Norrington reached out and took her elbow, his smile a little too wide.

"No need," he said briskly. "Captain Sparrow has already informed me of his plans. I can answer any questions you have."

"Where are we headed if we are almost at safe harbour?" asked Nell, aware that La Romana was too far to make such good time in. She let Norrington lead her back into the corridor wondering why he was reluctant to let her go to Jack.

"Aruba," Norrington replied and saw by Nell's face she had no idea where it was. "Aruba lies of Curacao it's a small island with no ports as such, but Sparrow will probably harbour in one of the fishing villages." He looked at Bryant and Nell saw something silently pass between them that made her frown.

"Is this a bad place to stay for him – or you?" she asked when it became apparent that neither man was going to say anything else. She watched Bryant look briefly at Norrington before he set to lighting the lanterns that were around the cabin. If the winds picked up anymore or if the storm overtook them, then he'd have to douse them but for the moment they were safe to remain alight. He turned and settled himself on the window seating, watching as Nell crossed to sit on the bunk with Lady Clarence. Norrington was still stood in the middle of the room; booted feet spread wide to balance himself against the roll of the fast paced ship.

"Or is it bad for both of you?" Nell spoke up again, her hands beneath her thighs as she leaned forwards swaying slightly.

Norrington drew in a breath and looked at her. "Strictly speaking, Aruba is used by pirates; some of the villages are pirate havens so Sparrow should be in pirate heaven!"

"Who protects it?" asked Nell, aware that it had to have some protection to keep the King's Navy from attacking it if it was that small.

"Curacao," Bryant snorted. "Curacao is ceded, and a centre for smuggling activity and is home to the largest black market in the New World. Anything can be bought or sold there, from prisoners to parrots - any object, of any quality, but the price is the issue. It's protected by the power of the Governor-General of the West India Trading Company who lives there."

Nell nodded, understanding that some sort of agreement had been drawn between the two of protection in exchange for some of the loot that passed through her villages.

"But that's… that's not legal surely! It should be stopped!" Lady Clarence had also come to the same conclusion that Nell had but was more vocal about it. "It's outrageous!" Lady Clarence was saying. "A man in a position of such importance shouldn't abuse it this way, something should be done!"

"We don't have the power to stop that kind of activity," Norrington said. "It lies very close to the Spanish Main. Besides we're kept very busy with Tortuga and Port au Prince and the like without straying into other waters."

Nell began to realise the extent of what Norrington and Bryant stood against and how very little they could actually accomplish. It occurred to her that Captain Jack Sparrow, while he probably was the best pirate to sail in the Caribbean, was only a drop in the bucket that Norrington and others like him faced in controlling. But if someone didn't try and prevent it and there was no control at all - where would they all be then?

"Will we be safe there?" asked Lady Clarence and Nell smiled at the knowledge that despite her convictions to the injustices of the world, her own safety was still paramount. It was typically Lady Clarence and restored Nell's sense of balance again.

"As long as it doesn't become apparent that Sparrow has red-coats aboard," Bryant said with a hint of self-mockery. "If that news should come out…"

"He won't announce it," Nell said quickly.

"He won't risk news spreading about what he has in his hold at the moment either!" Bryant snorted and grinned at her. "I would imagine he'll not let anyone leave for shore long enough to pick up some supplies and then as soon as this storm clears we'll be heading out."

"And that'll look strange in itself," Norrington mused. "He'll have to put in some sort of appearance not to arouse suspicions." He swayed as the ship suddenly listed heavily and Bryant taken completely off guard slid from the seat and landed on the floor with a bump. Nell laughed, quickly covering her mouth with her hand to cover the laugh, but Bryant had heard her.

"Very funny, Miss Nell." He pulled a face at her as he scrambled to his feet. "Glad to be of amusement to you."

"Sorry, Mister Bryant," she replied cheekily. "Pray, have you hurt yourself at all?"

"No, ma'am, at least not withstanding my pride." He inclined his head and went back to the seat. "But thank you for asking."

Lady Clarence looked between them at the apparent ease between them and a slight frown puckered her forehead before she smoothed it away quickly when she saw Norrington watching her, and she turned her head away from them and looked towards the end of the bunk. A gleam caught her eyes and she reached forwards to pick whatever it was up. A dagger came loose from the covers; it blade wickedly sharp and its handle made from some sort of bone. She opened her mouth to ask whose it was and then promptly shut it when she realised it was probably Jack's; she slid the dagger into the folds of her skirt and turned back as if nothing had happened. It had occurred to her that Jack had been in the cabin with Nell and she wasn't so indiscreet as to give Nell away in front of the Commodore and his Lieutenant, but she did make a mental note to talk quietly with Nell later and find out exactly how indiscreet Jack had been with her.

"Well, Ladies, you're settled for the night here. If there's nothing else you require tonight we shall leave you." Norrington interrupted Lady Clarence's thoughts and bringing her attention back to him.

"Shall we reach Aruba tonight?" Nell asked quietly, for some reason she was reluctant for them to leave. It must be the approaching storm; already the pitch and roll of the ship was visibly worse and Norrington was using his arms to help balance himself now. Nell shouldn't be silly, she knew that if things became worse someone would come and tell them what had to be done. Hadn't they experienced bad weather more than once on the trip from England? But still something didn't sit right with Nell and so she stalled for time.

"We're not far, if the wind stays with us then we should be anchored well before first light," Norrington said quietly, crossing to the lanterns that were starting to sway dangerously. "We'll need to douse some of these a little, in case of fire."

Nell watched anxiously as the lights were dimmed until only two lanterns remained lit; the one that would stay in the cabin with them and the one Norrington would take with him and Bryant. She cast her eyes around the room as the dark shadows returned, her heartbeat sped up and the hairs on the back of her neck prickled.

"Nell?" Bryant watched her quietly from the window seat, her anxiety was clear to see. "Are you nervous of the storm?"

Nell jumped and looked at him before trying to laugh it off. "Yes, silly isn't it? We went through worse than this from England but it still…" she trailed off.

"It can be nervous for a seasoned sailor," Bryant replied and stood up suddenly. He moved with experienced ease to sit on her other side, close enough that Nell could feel the entire length of him against her and it was comforting. "Sparrow will out run this, I'm sure of it. The _Pearl_ is fast and his sailors know exactly what's required of them."

Nell realised he was trying to make her feel better. His very presence beside her eased the sensations across the back of her neck but didn't relieve the fear that had been planted into her soul on the island. He leaned forwards and leant his elbows on his knees, looking up at Norrington; an unspoken message went between them and Norrington crossed to sit on the seat Bryant had vacated. Neither men would be retiring from the room until the storm passed or they were safely anchored.

Bryant looked sideways at Nell; she was still sitting with her hands under her thighs, her face pinched with worry, but it was the way her eyes darted around the room that concerned Bryant.

"Nell is something wrong… I mean, something else," he spoke quietly but the proximity of Lady Clarence meant she heard him anyway.

Nell opened her mouth to deny it and then sighed tiredly. "Not really," she sighed again. "It's silly really… I feel asleep earlier and dreamt… well, I dreamt I saw the monks here." Her heartbeat sped up as she remembered how real it had seemed. "It's silly, of course it's silly, but it just unsettled me."

He sat up straight and she felt his arm slip around her waist; and while she was selfish enough to take comfort from his presence she knew that it was Jack she really wanted with her.

"It does get easier, Nell," Norrington said quietly from his seat. "It might not seem it now, when dreams and memories get entangled, but it does fade with time."

Nell looked up at him. "Does it?" she asked doubtfully. "Does it really?"

Norrington sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Yes, it does, Nell, though I can't suggest anything else to help it ease except time."

"I can," Bryant said quietly and looked sideways at her. "Come back to Port Royal with us. I know, thanks to Sparrow's accord, you'll be able to settle wherever you choose but you'll be safer with… us. I'll look after you, you know that." He looked away frowning as if he wasn't happy with what he'd just said.

"I'm not in any danger aboard the _Pearl_," Nell said quietly, aware of a sudden tension in Bryant. She liked him, liked him very much, but she wouldn't allow him to try and sway her opinion of either Jack or the crew of the _Pearl_. She had no desire to leave at Port Royal, but she was unwilling to create even more tension by announcing her plans to stay with Jack.

Lady Clarence cleared her throat and stood up straightening her dress. "Well I think decisions like that are for making in the morning light. I'm sure that we will be perfectly all right here now, gentlemen," she dismissed them with a hint of censor in her voice. "I'm sure that Nell will be fine with my presence here, won't you Nell?" She didn't even wait for a reply as she barrelled straight onwards. "Thank you for escorting me here, I trust that when we see you again in the morning we will have safe harbour."

Norrington knew when he was being thrown out, but he wasn't prepared to be thrown out unless he knew Nell was completely happy with being left. He remembered well the dreams that had haunted him after he'd fought Barbossa's skeletal crew and he was sure that once again he would encounter his own fair share of dreams when he was no longer running on adrenalin, and because of this understanding he knew that Nell had every right to be afraid of falling asleep.

He looked directly at her when he spoke. "It'll be no reflection on you if you wish us to stay while you sleep," his voice was quiet and calm and Nell realised, not for the first time, what a genuinely kind man he was; how kind they both were.

"I'll be fine." She stood up, breaking eye-contact with Norrington. "It was just a dream, a silly one at that, but thank you anyway."

Bryant stood up at the same time Norrington did and together they crossed to the door. "Then we'll wish you a goodnight," Norrington spoke to them both but his eyes were on Nell. She avoided his gaze and concentrated on the smooth line of his jaw, idly noting the cuts and bruises that still coloured his face. Bryant opened the door and they went out quietly, shutting it behind them.

"Thank heavens for that!" Lady Clarence sat back down on the bed. "I was beginning to think they were going to stay all night."

"They would have if you hadn't thrown them out," Nell remarked moving to turn the lanterns back up again. Norrington had taken one of the lanterns with him and the shadows were back.

Lady Clarence looked at Nell sharply. "You wished them to stay?" she asked with some surprise in her voice. Her eyes narrowed and she moved slightly so she could see Nell's face. "What exactly is between you and the Lieutenant? I was under the understanding that Jack held your heart and from what Mister Hock implied, it was returned."

Nell looked up at Lady Clarence in surprise. "Between Mister Bryant and myself? Why, nothing! What ever made you think otherwise?"

"He was sitting awfully close to you, he had his arm around you and he offered to protect you in Port Royal," Lady Clarence pointed out frankly.

"He was being friendly. We are friends," Nell spoke clearly but she could feel the heat rising in her face when she remembered how he had kissed her in the caves. "He is like a brother to me."

"Hmmm." Lady Clarence was obviously not convinced and she didn't hide it. "I have yet to meet a man that would offer so much without having something in return. And I'm not referring to friendship as the return!"

Nell felt her blood begin to rise at her words. "I think you do him an injustice. He's an honourable man and he offers me nothing but friendship. And you do me an injustice to assume that I would throw myself upon a man merely for protection!"

"In that case I apologise," Lady Clarence replied quietly, but her eyes narrowed as she observed the colour in Nell's face. "It wouldn't be the first time a woman has done that though, and lived to regret it, no doubt."

A low tapping on the door made Lady Clarence look up expectantly. "Come in!" she called. Nell realised with a sinking feeling why Lady Clarence had been so determined the officers had left when Hock stuck his head around the door and grinned at both of them, reaching out for Lady Clarence's hand as she went straight to him.

"Captain Sparrow will no doubt be down soon." Lady Clarence looked back at Nell; the cuts and bruises she'd accumulated on the island stood out in sharp relief against the pale skin of her face.

"We're nearly at Aruba," Hock said quietly. "Gibbs will take us in." He left it unsaid that Jack would be coming down but it was clear in the wink he sent her. Two bright spots of colour lit her cheeks as they slipped out of the room and shut the door. Nell looked around her, pressing her palms to her heated cheeks; the room was dimly lit and it suddenly sank in that she was once more alone. Apprehension curled through her as she went to the bunk and once again sat down to wait for Jack.

It seemed like hours that she sat alone and lonely in the cabin and with no one else there, the dark shadows in the corners were ominous; reminders of the dream she'd had earlier. She wondered if she'd ever be free of them, free of the things that lay in the back of her mind, waiting to edge forwards and torment her sleep. Nell gave a deep sigh and gave up on waiting for Jack. She slipped from the bunk, doused all the other lanterns and taking one crept out into the dark corridor. If he wouldn't come to her then she'd just have to go to him.

Jack was sitting, brooding quite openly at the table in the mess room. He took a swig of rum and swore heavily under his breath.

"Are you going to tell me what's on your mind?"

A soft voice had him flipping up his head, beads swinging madly as he saw Nell stood beside him. He drained his rum and slammed the bottle on the table; in that one instant his mind was made up and there was no turning back.

"Come with me; we need to talk, lass," he slurred, the amount of run he'd consumed not totally without blame for the way he swayed on his feet when he stood up. He held out his hand to her and she took it without hesitation. He all but dragged her up onto the main deck so she had to walk quickly to keep up with him, the lantern swinging madly from her fingers as they crossed the deck. He drew her down the corridor and into the cabin, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Sit down," Jack instructed Nell, taking the lantern from her, watching as she crossed to the bunk and sat down, a worried frown on her face. "No not there, at the table." If he wanted to get through this, then he could do without having to look at her sitting on a bunk. He waited till she crossed to the chair and then he began to pace the floor, arms stretched as he walked an imaginary line from one end of the room to the other. With every passing second Nell was getting more and more confused and more and more frightened.

"Jack, please…" she finally begged. "What's wrong?"

"I want you to remain with me, you know that don't you?" he said finally and stopped pacing to look down at her. He stuck one hand on his hip and pulled at his braids with the other.

"I… I think so," Nell replied quietly. "Have you changed your mind?" the words nearly tore her apart, but she had to know.

"Bloody hell, no!" Jack shook his head violently sending his beads swinging once more. Nell looked at him in surprise. "I'd never change my mind about that," he said slowly. "But you might."

"What?" Nell was slightly relieved by his vehement declaration but still un-nerved by his behaviour.

"Beaumont told me about your past," he said quietly. "I had no intentions of telling you this so soon but Norrington, the bastard, has forced my hand. You don't need to know any of this whilst the island still clouds your eyes."

"Tell me what?" Nell found the words choked her.

"Nell…" Jack took a deep breath and crossed to stand opposite her. "In the monastery De Mornay was shooting his mouth off. I realised he was talking about your parents so I sent everyone on and forced Beaumont to tell me about your past, your parents." He stopped to draw a breath, one hand was circling at the wrist and his other hand rested on his hip, his fingers tapping a sharp rhythm. "Your mother was called Elspeth De Mornay and she eloped to marry your father. He was called George Wearing and he was a Lieutenant in the Navy. Good man by all accounts, but your maternal grandfather disinherited your mother… not the man he'd chosen for her or something like that." Jack waved a hand at details he thought superfluous to the discussion.

"They sailed to Port Royal and were happy enough, according to Beaumont. Wearing, I mean your father, was progressing exceptionally well and was almost certainly headed for Commodore, not that…" Jack bit back a snarky comment on being Commodore, knowing that she didn't need anymore than the facts at the moment. "Beaumont and De Mornay, your mother's brother, were out here by this time and having a fine time pirating on the quiet. Except your father became suspicious, he had enough evidence to have them both hanged. Beaumont and De Mornay… stopped it." He waited seeing the moment it dawned on her what he meant.e waite

"They… they killed them?" asked Nell shock clearly showing in her face. "But… they told me… an accident…"

"No, Nell, Beaumont killed your father and De Mornay killed…"

"My mother?" she blinked at him. "He killed his own sister?" Horror was clear in her voice and he reached out to touch her but she stood up suddenly, stepping away from him to pace the floor, one hand over her mouth, one arm wrapped around her waist.

"So it was not an accident…"

"No." Jack got up and went to sit on the edge of the bunk. "But there's more Nell," he waited till she had stopped to look at him. "You had," He wiggled his fingers in dismissal "No, _have_, a brother."

"Had? Have?"

"I have it on good account that you have a brother and that he is still alive and living in Port Royal." Jack winced against the raw emotion in her face.

"I have a brother?" she blinked and shook her head. "No, I can't have. I'd have remembered him."

Jack shrugged, unable to give her any reasons as to why she couldn't remember him.

"Older or younger?" she asked Jack suddenly, and it was a million miles away from the questions he thought she'd ask.

"Beaumont said older," he stated quietly. "They murdered your parents and set fire to the house, they thought your brother died in the fire, but it seems he didn't." He stopped, knowing there was no way he could soften his next words to her. "De Mornay had already taken you from the house, told you that your parents had died in an accident. Being younger and female were more controllable I suppose, they had it all planned. They never had any plans of marrying you off, your future was panned the moment they killed your parents."

Nell was shaking with emotions she couldn't name. She couldn't remember any of what he was saying, it was completely different to the memories she held. Denial screamed through her and she took it out on him.

"Why are you telling me?" she demanded. "I don't want to know. Why are you telling me now?"

Jack shot to his feet, unprepared for her to whirl around and storm out of the cabin slamming the door behind her. He caught her at the end of the dark corridor, his hands gripping her upper arms as he turned her to face him.

"Don't run out on me," he slurred slightly. "At least not yet," he mumbled as he drew her back into the cabin, shutting the door behind them and turning the key in the lock to make sure she wouldn't bolt again. Jack leant back against the door, crossing his arms and propping one booted foot up against the door; he watched as she stood in the middle of the room, her thumb nail firmly between her teeth staring down at the boards beneath her bare feet. It seemed like ages before she spoke again and he was certain that a lot of thinking had gone on in that head of hers; he just had to wait until she was ready to tell him what she was thinking about.

"Are you sure he's telling the truth?" she asked finally still not looking up.

"Aye," he said quietly wishing he could say no. "Norrington confirmed it, although he says your brother is alive while Beaumont doesn't know this."

Nell lifted her head and looked at Jack wearily. "It makes no difference," she said quietly.

"It does," he replied reluctantly. "It makes a difference to what you want to do next."

"I don't want to see him," she said quietly. "He may have been my brother, but he's made no attempt to see me, no attempt to bring me home."

"I don't know, there could be all manner of reasons why not," he said and mentally wondered why he wasn't agreeing with her, pulling her into his arms and taking her to the bunk. "He may not know you're alive… Nell, he might have been told you were killed, if he was burnt he may not be in any position to look for you." He shrugged and reached into his coat drawing out a flask of rum. "I have no idea, Nell." He took a pull from the flask his eyes not leaving her face.

"Why now, Jack?" she said and looked at him almost pleadingly. "Why did you tell me now? I thought it was all over, I thought I was…" she stopped.

Jack cursed softly and slid the flask back into his pocket. "I had to tell you, don't you see that? I wasn't planning on telling you quite this soon, true," he cursed again, damning Norrington for forcing his hand. She hadn't even had a decent night's sleep since leaving the island, already she'd had a nightmare and now he was compounding her misery with this. He pushed himself away from the door and threw his hat onto the table.

"Sit down, Nell," he said quietly as he shrugged out of his coat and waistcoat then took the hat from his head and placed it on top of the table. He looked up when she made no movement, she was watching him, but he could her thoughts were miles away. He sighed and crossed to her, taking her hands and leading her to the bunk, making her sit down on the edge.

"I'm so tired, Jack," she whispered, not resisting when he pushed her backwards onto the bunk and watched satisfied when she moved to curl on her side facing him; her back was pressed against the bulkhead, giving him just enough room to squeeze on as well.

"I know you are," he said quietly and undid the buckles and straps till he could put his pistol and his sword on the table with his hat. Jack reached down and drew a dagger from his boot and leaned forwards and slid it under the pillow before sitting on the bunk and taking his boots off, before lying back on the bunk, resting one arm above his head and one hand on his chest, looking up at the low wood above them. "Do you want the lantern lit or out?" he asked her quietly.

"Lit," she replied and he reached over to lower it to a low flicker that only gave enough light to cast a pale glow. He put his arm above his head again and lifted his hand to draw her against him.

She settled naturally into him, her head on his chest, and one hand on his stomach, while he curled his arm around her, his hand resting on her hip. "Go to sleep, Nell," he whispered. "Things always seem worse at night."

Jack lay there, listening to her breathing, feeling her warmth and her softness and cursed Norrington once again, although he knew it wasn't Norrington that was at fault; the fault lay with the bastards in the brig. He was going to enjoy watching them take their last breath. Jack sighed, wondering if his timing had been wrong, maybe he could have avoided telling her one more night, but then it occurred to him that putting it off wasn't dealing with it, but he also knew she didn't need this now; she didn't need anymore emotional mess to deal with and he'd handed her a whole plateful to deal with; he'd let her down.

Nell's breathing evened out and he knew she was asleep; he sighed, closed his eyes and let himself drift to sleep, his grip on her possessive.

A/N: There's another chapter….. keep going….


	35. Ruined and Completely Undone

Chapter 35

Ruined and Completely Undone.

Nell knew they were there again, watching her, but this time they had faces. Not the faces she'd seen on the island; this time it was Beaumont and De Mornay who were standing at the bottom of the bunk in monks robes. They were laughing at her, telling her how stupid she was, that all she was good for was to be used. She listened, crying bitterly, as they taunted her with how they'd killed her parents, how her father had begged for mercy for his wife and how they'd merely laughed.

"Nell, ssh!" Jack was shaking her gently as she cried, weeping into his chest as she slept, her body racked with sobs as she dreamed. His touch broke through her tortured visions and she woke with a start, her face wet with tears and her body still shaking.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed and tried to pull away from him, but he held her tightly against him.

"You don't have to be sorry, Nell," Jack whispered into her hair; he'd woken hearing her sobs and it had torn at him. He stroked his hands over her back, trying to sooth her, feeling a margin of relief when her breathing evened out and she fell back to sleep again.

The next time Nell woke Jack was trying to ease himself away from her. She mumbled and gripped his shirt tightly in her hand. "Don't go," she muttered. "You're too comfortable."

He snorted with laughter. "Aye, well perhaps when I'm too old to raid and pillage I'll take up being a professional pillow." He settled back slightly and peered down at the top of her head. "It's almost dawn; I have to be up soon."

"Later," she sighed, content to snuggle into him and go back to sleep. But her brain was beginning to function past the sleep and she remembered what he'd told her last night.

"What's he called?" she asked softly.

Jack didn't need to ask who she meant. "Stephen Wearing."

"Wearing? So my last name is Wearing, not Montilice?" she spoke quietly and calmly. Jack had been right; the sleep had taken the edges of shock from her and it no longer seemed monumentally frightening or overwhelming as it had last night. In fact, she found she was more curious than anything; after all, the knowledge she had brother didn't change who she was now or what she had experienced up to this point.

"I would imagine Wearing would be your birth name, I don't know where Montilice comes from. I expect we can find out if you want to know." His voice was tight; he was finding it increasingly difficult to hold her so close, to be able to smell the cleanness of her hair and skin and not be able to touch her.

Nell flexed her fingers on his stomach and felt him jerk against her touch. "Sorry, did I hurt you?" She lifted her head and looked at him but even though she was innocent she knew it wasn't pain reflected on his face. Something stirred deep inside her, making her want to reach out and kiss him. So she did; she lifted herself slightly and pressed her lips against his, her eyes open and looking directly into his. She saw his eyes widened and heard his breathing catch in his throat.

"Make love with me," she whispered against his lips.

Jack's heart sped up and his body reacted immediately to her touch and words but for once his head overruled his body. "Nell, I'm not sure it's a good idea," he could hear himself talking and mentally he kicked himself – why, oh why, was he saying that? Why wasn't he stripping her of her clothes and kissing the hell out of her? But then he knew why; he loved her. Somewhere along the line, his own needs, feelings and gratification had taken a back place to her needs and feelings. She came first to him now and always would and he knew that Norrington was right. He would have to let her go if that was what she wanted; and until he knew what she wanted he couldn't take advantage of her.

"Not a good idea? Why?" she asked him trying to hide the rejection she felt. It was what she wanted, what she'd wanted all along and she knew it was what he wanted; so why was he now backing off again. She drew back from him and crossed her arms protectively in front of her.

"You might regret it tomorrow," he said carefully. "You have things to think about now, decisions to make about your brother."

"Jack," she lifted her head slightly and regarded him with an arched eyebrow. "I may have just discovered a brother, but how can I regret loving you? It's not the same; it's not linked in any way." She drew a breath and let it out on a sigh. "Would you have made love to me if you hadn't told me yet?"

"No," he replied. "Nell, you have to think things through. You have a brother you never knew about, you have to decide whether you want to meet him. You might realise that where he is, is where you want to be. You're young, inexperienced. I can't let you do something that will influence the way you live your whole life. I can't ruin you if you decide to stay in Port Royal."

Nell sat up and stared down at him. "Jack Sparrow, you're in your cups aren't you?" she snorted at him and her reaction was the last thing he expected from her. He raised himself on his elbows and glared at her, affronted, but before he could say anything, she was poking him in the chest, her cheeks red with indignation. "You must be completely drunk to come up with that last lot of drivel. You're a hypocrite! You accused me of taking away your right to decision on the island and now here you are, doing exactly the same thing with me! You think that because I'm younger than you that I don't have my own mind? You think I don't know what I really want, that I'm blinded by love? Or maybe that I don't even know what love is - having nothing to compare my feelings for you to. I know that you are the most difficult, annoying, cantankerous, insane man I've ever met and you think I don't know if I love you or not?" She lifted her chin and narrowed her eyes at him. "You insult me! It would appear that I now have a brother; whether I choose to meet this brother or not has no bearing on my feelings for you. I can't change my feelings for you, just because a brother I don't even share a name with, materialises. I have no intentions of staying at Port Royal or making a fine marriage if that's what you were planning for me. I don't want to be married, I don't want to live with my brother, and I don't want to be anywhere but with you. And I'll thank you in future for not making my mind up for me and I'll do you the same courtesy." She deflated as the energy left her and she sat back on her heels, staring at his slightly shocked face; a small grin began to tug his lips, his eyes sparkled and she took it the wrong way.

"Don't you laugh at me, Jack Sparrow!" she scrambled back away from him and all but fell off the bunk. She struggled to her feet and backed away from him, right into the bulkhead. He shot from the bunk and was in front of her in an instant, bracing his hands either side of her head, preventing her from moving away from him again.

"I'm not laughing at you, lass," he grinned at her. "I just underestimated you," he frowned slightly before his face cleared. "I seem to be doing that a lot lately."

"Jack, please, just listen to me," she stared up at him, her hands going to his chest. "There's only one thing that has remained constant for me over the last couple of days and that was my feelings for you. I'm not sure how it happened, although I know I realised it when De Mornay was taking me across the bridge and Beaumont said that you were most probably dead, eaten by those fly things. I refused to believe it, but it hit me then… I'd be lost without you. That hasn't changed just because we aren't on that God-forsaken place any more. That'll never change for me, even if you suddenly produced a whole horde of relatives." She took a deep breath but Jack remained silent as he stared down at her. "You said that if you took me now you'd ruin me if I wanted a respectable marriage in Port Royal - Jack, you ruined me for any other man the moment you looked at me. I don't want any other man, and if I can't have you, if I can't stay with you and love you, then I'll love no one else."

He stared down at her, his face expressionless but his eyes were glinting with an emotion she couldn't name. She suddenly had a sinking feeling when something struck her. "Jack, would you rather I went to Port Royal? Is it an easy way out for you?"

"Do you not listen to me?" he asked his voice was low and slightly husky. "I don't want you to go anywhere," he said vehemently. "You're mine, Nell, mine! You can meet this brother of yours, you can find out all you want to know, but you're mine and you'll stay with me. You sealed your fate the moment you told me you loved me," he whispered and lowered his head to brush his lips over hers, as her hands curled on his shirt, her fingers clutching as sensations raced through her as his kiss deepened, his hands moved to cup her face; he angled her head slightly, gaining better access of her mouth, which she opened against his insistent tongue; her head spinning when his tongue stroked over hers. His hands left her face and stroked down over her shoulders as he lifted his head.

"For pity sake, Jack, please, ruin me!" she pleaded with him making him laugh wickedly.

"My pleasure," he said lifting her and taking her easily back to the bunk.

\\\\\\\/

"Aye, Nell you've completely undone me," he sighed and slid his hand to cup her bare hip pulling her in close to him completely sated.

"And you've completely ruined me," she replied quietly, loving the feeling of her legs entangled with his.

"Aye," he lifted himself propping his head on one hand and looked down at her. He lifted his hand from her hips and traced a lazy pattern up and down her arm as she pillowed her head on her hands. "How do you feel?"

"Tired," she sighed, her eyes wanting to close against the lethargic feeling that seemed to evade every inch of her. "Happy…" she peeped up at him. "I'm glad, Jack."

"Glad?" he questioned as he traced his finger over her eyebrow, watching as her eyes drifted shut in sleep.

"Glad it was you, Jack, only you…" she mumbled as sleep claimed her completely.

Jack smiled gently and leant forward to kiss her forehead before shifting slightly and climbing out of the bed. He needed to clean up and go out onto the deck, despite his desire to curl against her and just hold her while she slept.

It took him a few minutes before he came to stand beside her; reaching down he drew the blanket over her naked form before standing straight. He grinned down at her and turning left the cabin, walking confidently down the dark cabin; the sun was beginning to creep over the horizon and the sky was lit with false dawn, but it did little to remove the shadows from the corners. He stepped out on to the deck and stretched, yawning, God he felt good and it had little to do with the harbour lights that surround the moored _Pearl._

"Mornin' Capt'n."

Jack turned and saw Gibbs coming towards him, a grin on his face. "Sleep well, Capt'n?"

"You already know, you nosey bloody scoundrel!" Jack slurred good-naturedly, doubting that anything could ruin his mood today; until he saw the tousled head of Norrington appearing through the hatch. "Bloody idiot!" He crossed to his quickly and forced him back below following him down. "What are trying to do? Show your face up there and you'll have half the village and every pirate docked fighting to have a piece of you. Stay below deck and don't you dare show as much as your nose or I'll cut it off, savvy?"

"We're dressed like pirates," Bryant cut in. "Who would know the difference if we go up for fresh air."

"You stand out like a whore in a church!" Jack snorted, not in the least amused. "You fairly shout Navy and you certainly holler 'Officers' due to the stick that's stuck up your arses!" He shook his head in exasperation, his beads swinging wildly. "You may want to pick a fight here, but I don't. I have too much riding on what's on this ship for you to throw it all away for me by having us attacked!"

Bryant snorted. "You're a rich man by all accounts, you still hold the bearings to Isla De Muerta - what's in the hold doesn't even compare to half what's in your caves there!"

"I wasn't talking about what's in the hold!" Jack snapped back and shoved him back forcibly with one hand. "Go back to your bunks, stay there till I say you can come out. You will be watched, if you make one move towards the deck you'll be tied and thrown in the brig, savvy?" He didn't wait for a reply, he turned on his heel, hands out-stretched and went back up the steps to the deck above.

"Bloody git!" Bryant snorted. "Ordering us around, what is it about the infuriating bastard that has you close to liking him one moment and hating his every breath the next."

Norrington looked in surprise at Bryant's words and he indicated with his head to go back the way they had come. "He's a contradiction and now he's also a person."

"What?" Bryant looked back at him briefly in puzzlement.

"When he was aboard the Dauntless, he was annoying and mostly out of sight - he was a pirate and a devious one at that. Now… he's more than just an image, he's a person. He saved our lives more than once and in his own unique, truly annoying way he's proved himself semi-honourable. How many other pirate captains in these waters would have saved us from the sea when Beaumont cut us free?"

"Sparrow does nothing unless he sees an advantage to himself. He probably was hedging his bets by rescuing us," Bryant said as they entered the stuffy, cramped room that they'd bunked down in. He wrinkled his nose at the smell and shrugged as he sank into the hammock that was strung from the wood above his head.

"Of that I've no doubt," Norrington agreed stretching out into his own hammock. "But he tried to save as many of my crew as he could, he had no reason for that. He's dangerous, no doubting that, but sometimes I'd much rather have him beside me than half of my crew."

"So I'm not alone in liking the bastard then?" Bryant said ruefully.

"No, you're not," he spoke quietly and looked across at him. "You don't have to answer this, despite being your commanding officer." Norrington waited a beat. "What are your true feelings for Nell?"

Bryant sighed heavily, staring at the ceiling. "Hopeless I'd say," he replied softly.

"So you do like her?"

"More and more." He turned on his side. "I wouldn't say I'm in love with her, but I if I'm to marry then it's very easy to envisage Nell at my side. But her heart lies with the bastard, doesn't it?" he snorted in dry amusement but Norrington heard the pain there anyway and realised that Bryant was trying to fool himself about loving her.

"What is it about pirates that women seem to fall for?" he smiled gently, thinking over Elizabeth and his proposal and her rejection in favour of Will.

"Well…" Bryant laughed and the pain was no longer apparent. "I don't suppose we can compete when it comes to caves of treasure."

"Two excellent, admirable women and they both fall for pirates, and no matter how hard Will denies it, he is a pirate!"

"Make that three, sir," Bryant said dryly and seeing Norrington's look of confusion added, "Have you not seen the way Lady Clarence looks at Hock? That started before we went onto the Island."

Norrington groaned and covered his face. "At this rate, when we arrive at Port Royal, we'll have the clothes on our back and nothing else. Perhaps it's time to retire to some plantation somewhere and spend my days sitting in the sun."

"You despise slavery," Bryant pointed out. "You'd free all the slaves and have to do all the work yourself."

"No, I wouldn't," Norrington returned with a little bit of his humour surfacing again. "I'd have you to do all the work."

Bryant snorted and turned on his side, careful not to upend himself onto the floor. "We could always stay with Sparrow and make his life a living hell."

"While that appeals above all else, he'd maroon us before we could blink," Norrington waved his hand.

"Then we'll use the ten percent to build the fastest boat in the Caribbean and capture Sparrow."

"Which, sadly, brings us back to our present occupations; I think we'll stay with the Navy," Norrington sighed. "Except the previous desire of seeing Sparrow swinging from a gibbet no longer holds the same obsession."

"No," sighed Bryant heavily. "We're buggered aren't we?"

"Indeed."

A/N: Well there you go; they've got it together, although this version is for the under 17's. If you want to read the full version -adult is where you have to go.

Thank you so much for your reviews, and for your emails, they keep me going. Thanks also to Hils and AniSparrow for continuing support.

About the Jolly Rodger flag…. There are lots of ideas out there about how it got it's name… the general consensus is that it comes from the Jollie Rouge or Pretty Red which was their battle flag and stood for no mercy, no quarter given and was the most feared flag (even more so than the skull and crossbones as no prisoners would be taken if flying the red).

There is also a theory between the Templar Knights and red flag, being used when they were sailing on the open seas…. But then just about everything is attributed to this Catholic band of fierce monks so no surprise there really. Who here remembers the ITV version of Robin Hood (With Micheal Pread (sp?)) and the episode of the Knights Templars? I had a major thing for the main Templar…. Had to be the French accent… Goes off into fanciful day-dreams…

But the meaning I had Gibbs tell Nell is also a recognised theory… but they are all that… a theory. But this one fitted with Jack putting her at ease…. Sort of.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this. Have a lovely day!


	36. Aruba

A/N: Usual disclaimer – own nothing, least of all Jack.

Thanks to AniSparrow for her continued help in making this readable, any remaining mistakes are mine as it's changed again since coming back from her! I just keep messing…

> > > > > > > > >

Nell could feel a hand on her shoulder but she had no desire to wake up - she was warm and feeling deliciously languid; her eyes popped open when she suddenly realised why she was feeling so comfortable. She looked up and saw Jack leaning over her with a wicked grin on his face.

"You're showing enough leg there, lass, to tempt me back under the covers with you," he slurred, winking at her and reaching forward to draw one finger from her ankle bone up to where the covers were bunched around her upper thigh.

Nell caught his fingers before they could do any damage to her; a shy grin playing around her lips. "And will you allow yourself to be tempted?" she asked him, the heat in her cheeks rising at her boldness with him.

"Ah, an enticing prospect indeed," he sighed and tugged his fingers free to step back from her. "To be sure, we don't have the time now lass…" he hesitated, his eyebrows arching when she sat up pulling the sheet around her and stretching. "Nell, that's not helping!" He groaned and pulled on the braids of his chin as his eyes took in every inch of her as she stretched out the kinks of sleep. Shaking himself slightly, he scooped up her clothes and deposited them beside her on the bunk.

"You do not regret last night in the cold light of day, taking into account what was discussed beforehand?" asked Jack quietly, watching her face closely for the feelings he knew her words would not give away. "And before you run off with doubts on my feelings of regret, I can assure you, there are none; and to be sure, there never will be."

Nell looked up at him in surprise. "No, I don't regret loving… oh," she stopped and ran a hand down her face. "You're referring to the long lost brother I never knew I had." Her voice was slightly resentful as the memories of what he had told her came back.

Jack didn't say anything, he just looked down at her, watching as she struggled into the clothes and her boots before standing up to face him.

"What?" she asked him, mirroring his stance when she put her hands on her hips.

"I'm trying to work out whether you resent your brother or the thought of what having a brother means," he mused quietly, lifting one hand to circle his wrist gracefully.

"Resent?" Nell frowned at his hand and then turned away from him to cross to the sideboard. She picked up the hairbrush that lay there and began to work the tangles out of her hair, her thoughts racing over what he had just said. She stopped and faced him again, lifting the hair brush to point at him.

"If I'm honest," she admitted slowly. "If I'm really honest, I do resent him. Which is completely strange…" she stopped again and looked down at the brush in her hand. "I don't remember him…" she frowned. "And yet…"

"Go on," Jack prompted softly.

"We don't have the time," she said firmly and straightened, giving her hair one last vicious brushing before throwing the brush down and winding her hair into a braid.

"Aye, we do," Jack disagreed. "We can talk as we walk." He waited till she looked up at him and then winked at her. "While I'm excellent at talking, I do even better at listening," he said in an exaggerated air designed to make her laugh; and it worked.

"You certainly know how to talk!" she giggled, and stuck her hands back on her hips, her humour passing as her thoughts went back to her brother. "I don't remember anything before Beaumont taking me… well… I have hazy memories, but nothing that I can really focus on. My first real memories are of the crossing to England; if I had a brother, surely I would remember leaving him." Her gaze became unfocused as she spoke. "I hated the convent so much I used to pretend that there had been a big mistake, and that my family came for me, taking me back home. Sometimes I'd imagine it was a brother who came looking for me, that he'd spent his life trying to find me… and that one day he'd arrive and take me away." She looked away colouring up at her admission.

Jack stepped forward and reaching out tucked an escaping strand of hair behind her ear; he caught her chin and turned her to look at him. "Perhaps your dreams were based in reality; mayhap underneath the fear your mind knew you had a brother but your memory of him was buried beneath dread and anguish."

"I don't want to see him," Nell said firmly. "I don't want to meet him."

"You don't have to," he said no hint of a slur in his voice. "There's no need for rushing into any decisions yet." He slipped his hand from her chin under her ear to capture her throat gently, his thumb stroking the delicate skin of her jaw.

"But eventually you think I'll want to meet him," Nell said leaning into his touch, her eyes half shutting.

"I think you'll want answers," Jack replied and stepped closer to her, his other hand sliding around her waist to clutch at the small of her back. "But you don't have to fear them, Nell, it won't change you and it won't change us." He closed the gap between them, his lips finding hers, kissing her softly with only a hint of passion.

Nell sighed against him as he pulled her head down onto his shoulder. "I never thought this would happen," he muttered quietly.

"What?" Nell lifted her head to look up at him. "Never thought what would happen?"

He lifted his head slightly, looking down his nose at her. "We'll be late, and I've to step in on young Will before we leave."

His words brought back Will's condition to Nell and guilt filled her as she realised she'd given no thought to anyone but herself.

"How is Will today? I haven't seen him or Elizabeth since coming aboard; will I be able to visit them soon?" Nell asked.

"I have no idea; which is why I'll be stepping in to see him," he said with a chuckle. "I expect you'll see them both soon enough though. We will be employing the services of a doctor whilst ashore, although I have the utmost confidence in Benjamin's abilities, it will do us well to acquire some supplies of the medical variety before leaving here." Jack was musing to himself now as he shepherded her towards the door.

"Will we be here long?"

"No, on account of what we have below deck and in the hold." He shook his head. "Which brings me neatly to a very important detail – while we are ashore do not mention where we have been, what we have seen, or indeed anything at all of the last three weeks or so."

"Is Aruba like Tortuga then?" she asked him nodding at his orders.

"Aruba is not as lively or as entertaining as Tortuga," he mused "but nevertheless 'tis definitely worth visiting and it is a pirate haven, so don't leave my side or Hock's while we're ashore." He opened the door and waited for her to go through.

"The Commodore said it was a pirate haven," she said as she passed him. "I have the feeling they're not happy about being here but they didn't say as much; although they did said they'd not be able to leave the _Pearl_."

"When did you talk to them?" Jack asked as he stopped outside his cabin where Will and Elizabeth were.

Nell stopped beside him. "They escorted Lady Clarence back last night and were good enough to stay for awhile…" she faded out and frowned, until that moment, the dream of the monks hadn't crossed her mind. "They really are very kind," she muttered. "They would have stayed all night."

"Well, I for one am bloody glad they didn't," Jack slurred and then stopped. "And why would they have stayed all night? Who asked them to stay and why did they not?"

"What? Oh, no one asked them, I think they realised I was… uneasy; but Lady Clarence knew Hock was coming for her and kicked them out." She looked at Jack. "Where is Lady Clarence? Is she not coming with us?"

"She kicked them out?" Jack grinned and then shook his head. "No, she'll not be coming with us, on account that I'll not be able to explain away why I have a fancy lady like that aboard; she'll be the target of every man under eighty wanting to have a go at her."

"You let her leave at La Romana," Nell pointed out.

"La Romana is not as dangerous," he explained softly. "And considering what's aboard the _Pearl_ now, I'd rather not tempt trouble by taking a beauty like her ashore."

Nell frowned, slightly stung by his words, although she knew it was silly and although she knew it was also childish, she couldn't stop herself. "However I, on the other hand, won't cause you any problems because I would never pass for either a lady or beautiful."

"Now that's silly, isn't it?" he smirked at her. "If it were anyone else, I'd say they were fishing for compliments; but you're not as sure of yourself as that, are you?" He rolled his eyes at her. "You're my woman, Nell, that's why you'll cause no problem. They'll know better than to challenge me over you; having said that, you are a beauty and you are a lady, so don't invite trouble by doing something stupid like leaving my side. With no protection you'll be a sitting duck to any bugger wanting you - a pretty little sitting duck at that, so stay with me or Hock at all times, savvy?"

She regarded his black eyes and nodded. "I understand," she said softly.

"Good, now wait for me on deck." He indicated with his head for her to go on. Nell grinned at him and went out into the bright early morning sunshine.

> > > > > > > > > >

Jack crossed to the windows and opened a few of them before turning back to where Elizabeth was sleeping beside the bed, stretched forwards on the sheets and leaning on her folded arms. Dark shadows lined her face, the same shadows that Jack could still see in Nell's face; he wondered if they would ever leave them.

"She's asleep," Will spoke softly from where he lay propped against the pillows; his face was still ashen, his eyes slightly sunken.

"Aye," Jack spoke quietly and crossed to stand on the other side of the bed looking down at him. "We're at Aruba now; we'll take on supplies here and I'll have the doc look at your arm." Jack tugged on the braids from his chin. "How are you fairing?"

"Better." Will looked up at his friend, "although I'm not stupid, Jack."

"That's your opinion, lad, but I'll humour you…" Jack wasn't smiling as he spoke but his eyes glittered.

Will winced as he laughed. "Damn you, Jack!" He lifted his good arm and pointed at the bandages, his face serious again. "I won't be wielding a sword again, will I?"

"I'm no doctor, Will, I can't…"

"I'll not wield a sword, will I?" Will demanded, still mindful of waking Elizabeth.

"It's doubtful." Jack sank down onto the chair beside the bed. "But stranger things have happened as well you should know."

"How am I going to protect her?" Will looked at his still sleeping wife. "How am I going to…?" he stopped, his head sinking back onto the pillows in defeat.

"You'll not be without money or protection," Jack said firmly. "You know that."

"I'll not take charity!" Will hissed and winced again as the pain cut through him. "I won't be dependant on you or her father!"

"Just as well I'm not talking about dependency or charity then isn't it!" Jack spoke coldly. "You lost your ship, your strength and now it seems as if your wits have deserted you too."

"How would you feel?" Will turned his head to stare at him in anger. "What if it were you in this bed, Jack?"

"I'd be moaning just like you are - well, no, that's not completely true due to the fact I would be out cold from having drunk myself into oblivion." Jack shook his head, beads swinging around his face. "Beaumont blew your ship up, killed half your crew, took your woman and almost your arm. There's enough of the treasure he stole in my hold to see you and every bugger on this ship right."

"Charity," Will spat and looked away again.

"Payment!" Elizabeth lifted her head and glared at her husband. Sleep still showed in her eyes, but her strength showed clearer. "A fair share."

"Charity," Will disagreed, his strength was fast waning as he fought them both.

"Charity is a gift for the needy," Jack began, one hand dancing as he spoke. "And you are neither needy or in need of a gift. I know you have built a fine reputation crafting your swords, and I know you live well due to selling said swords. You're not needy, Will, a bloody pain in the arse, but not needy."

"How can it be payment?" Will sighed.

"Beaumont is responsible for everything that has happened to you," Jack said with a flick of one hand. "I'm a rich man, of this you are aware; that treasure was never about needing for me. I'll admit at the start there was definite greed involved; there always is with a man like myself, but somewhere it changed, somewhere between searching for you amongst the sharks, praying to anything that would listen that I'd find you first." He circled his hands in time with his words, his face set and as serious as his tone of voice. "And watching him send Nell into the sea with a flick of the knife." His face took on a stony expression as he regarded Will closely; Jack cleared his throat unwilling to admit in words just how affected he'd been.

"Going after that treasure caused your current state of affairs, and if I were a more upstanding member of society, if I possessed the morals of, say Norrington, then I'd be assuaging my guilt by giving you charity as you put it." Jack stood up and moved away from the bed into the main cabin area, he faced them with his hands on his hips and his head tilted back to glare at them down his nose. "But I'm _not_ moral and I give nothing for society, and as such, charity and guilt don't exist in my world. If you won't take your rightful share of the treasure – just as every other man on this ship will, including, I might add, Lady Clarence, Nell and the Commodore, then perhaps your wife will take it, even if I have to make her sign the bloody Articles; anything just to shut your self-pitying whining up!" Jack lifted his chin, glaring at the shocked look on Will's face.

"It's not self-pity, Jack!" Will's voice rose in anger, two hot spots of colour on his otherwise white face. "I can't take it from you. I won't take it from you!"

"Your father suffered on my account – I refuse to be held accountable for his bloody son too!" Jack turned and left the room quickly, slamming the door behind him.

Jack stopped and ran a hand down his face; he was slightly shocked by the force of the anger that had caught him. He'd known all along that Will would be stubbornly proud, but when he had actually been faced with the situation, it had been enough to make his blood boil. Jack knew all about pride, but he also knew that Will had more to think of than just himself; and if truth be told, he was more than a little hurt to think that Will would consider anything Jack did for him as charity, or to assuage his own guilt. He heard the door open behind him and he stepped forward intent of walking away, but Elizabeth's anxious voice made him halt and look back over his shoulder at her.

"Jack… he doesn't mean to hurt you," she said softly. "No one is to blame for this and yet both of you are feeling guilty and helpless."

"I'm going to bring the doctor from the village to see his wounds," he said, his slurred voice giving nothing away.

"Jack, please… Will doesn't mean to throw it back in your face."

"There's no throwing to be done, luv." Jack turned to her. "He'll have the same as everyone else; in fact, according to the Articles, he's entitled to more than anyone else on account of his injuries."

"We're not crew," Elizabeth pointed out, annoyed with the stubbornness of both men.

"No," Jack shook his head. "You are my friends." He shrugged and walked away from her, this time ignoring her when she called to him again.

> > > > > > > > > >

Nell saw the mask fall into place on Jack's face the moment he stepped out onto the deck; it made her wonder what had transpired in the cabin with Will and Elizabeth. She knew better than to question him now, but she would certainly ask him later.

Jack spoke quickly to the crew before giving permission to go ashore; everyone knew exactly what had to be done before they could spend any time in pursuit of local pleasures. Nell watched as he dismissed them and then turned to the few guards who would remain on watch. She was waiting beside the gangplank when Hock came towards her with a dagger in his hands.

"Here you go, Nell." Hock held the dagger out to her.

"I don't seem to have a very good way with daggers; I tend to lose them," she said not taking the dagger from him.

"We've plenty more," he laughed and knelt on one knee to slide the dagger down her boot carefully. He looked up at her and winked. "Tis best to have one, but stay close to us and you'll not need it."

"Pass 'er over when you've finished with 'er, 'ock, and I'll give 'er one she won't forget!" Graves laughed as he went past; Hock growled and was on his feet instantly, his hand shooting out to grab him round the throat. "Didn't you learn your lesson last time? You'll not disrespect the young Miss!" Hock hissed into his face.

Nell was surprised at the speed Hock moved at and also surprised at how he had reacted to the crude words of the sailor. She looked at Graves and recognised him as being one of the pirates who had thrown the water over her; he hadn't come onto the island with them and Nell hadn't seen him for a while. He looked at her now and Nell felt uncomfortable at the shifty look in his eyes.

"Apologise now!" Hock barked in a cold voice that booked no argument as Second Mate.

Graves made a choking noise that sounded like 'sorry, Miss'; but Hock merely shook him like a mangy dog.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" came Jack's calm voice as he swayed over, apparently unruffled at seeing his Second Mate holding a crew member round the throat in a death grip.

Hock let Graves go, watching with cold eyes as he spluttered, his hand going to his bruised throat. "Graves' forgetting his manners, again," Hock said to Jack, making the other man glare in anger at him.

"I meant no 'arm!" he spluttered but Jack merely raised his eyebrows at him. "I really am sorry, Miss."

"Last chance; if you say anything again that I don't like, you'll be treading water a long way from shore," Hock said coldly and pushed him down the gangplank with considerable force. He fell sprawling, almost tipping into the water, before he got up and ran the rest of the way onto the dock. Nell bit her lip and looked at Hock as he joined them.

"Wasn't that a bit harsh?" she asked quietly.

"What did he say?" asked Jack when Hock merely raised his eyebrows at Nell.

"Offered to give her one, Capt'n, one she wouldn't forget," Hock spoke coldly.

Jack's eyebrows drew together as he stared after the retreating figure of Graves. "Next time, tell me a bit sooner and he'll have a bullet in his skull!" he muttered.

Nell gasped, staring at him. "It was a joke, a bad one maybe, but just a jest surely!"

"And have _you_ forgotten what happens when jokes go too far? What about Daniels on the island? Was he joking too?" Hock asked her quietly.

"No, but that was different," she stammered.

"Maybe; but it was still badly done and disrespectful to you." Jack touched Hock's arm and indicated for him to go on ahead. "The crew know you're my woman, Nell. Word spreads quickly amongst them and even if he didn't know he still knows that I will not tolerate disrespect of women - any woman, especially you?" he shook his head and gripped her upper arm. "If it's not dealt with immediately then today it's suggestive remarks, tomorrow…?" He let the sentence hang knowing she could well fill in the rest herself.

"What did happen to Daniels?" she asked him, knowing that he was right.

"I wondered if you'd ever ask," he mused and drew her down the gangplank to the wooden structure that served as a dock for the various ships and boats tied up. "He had Moses Law, one stroke less of forty and then he was left on the island. From what Norrington told me, Beaumont picked him up, took as much information as he could from him and then shot him."

"So, now two men have died because of me," she muttered uncomfortable with the knowledge.

"What is it with martyrdom today? Is everyone going to insist on having bleeding hearts and tortured souls?" his voice was irritated and it made Nell stop to look at him. "You are not responsible for something someone else does; they make their own choices, just like you make yours and I make mine! Daniels chose to attack you, knowing full well the consequences if he were caught. And…" he stopped, frowning at her. "Who else are you carrying on your well defined conscience there?"

Nell glared at him and folded her arms. "Because of me, Decker jumped into the river… you have to admit that if I hadn't made a mistake about the monks he wouldn't have…" she stopped, paling slightly at the memory of what had happened to Decker.

Jack sighed and placed one hand on his hip, and the other he touched her shoulder gently before letting it dance with his words. "Pushed him did we? Suggest it to him?"

"No, but he felt he had to prove me wrong," Nell said slowly. "Sometimes we have to take responsibility, Jack; admit that the things we do and say affect others."

"Decker was three sheets to the wind, Nell," he said exasperation beginning to creep into his voice. "He'd have done something stupid at some point, he saw…" he stopped short reaching out to grip her shoulders tightly. "If anyone is to blame for the events of these last few weeks it's Beaumont. He's the conniving bastard that set us all up, so blame him if you must blame anyone. And as for Daniels and Graves, accuse them, not yourself - you didn't do or say anything that gave them the right." He took a deep breath and rolled his eyes at her.

"Beaumont and De Mornay have a lot to answer for," she said to him and then flashed him a quick grin. "Although if it weren't for them, I'd never have met you I suppose."

"There, see," Jack stepped back from her, holding out one arm to her. "Everything has a silver lining to it, or in my case gold, Nell, pure gold."

"You wish!" she giggled as they went down the plank to where Hock was waiting for them.

> > > > > > > > >

The three of them quickly made short work of organising the supplies needed for the next few weeks aboard the Pearl. Nell found it fascinating to watch Jack at work when it came to agreeing a price on things; he had the ability to appear like a drunken idiot while very cleverly outdoing the merchants on every level. As a result he would come away from each proposition making the merchant feel as if he'd won, while in fact, Jack had got exactly what he wanted, for how much he wanted to pay.

They had just left the last retailer when Nell turned to Jack and grinned at him.

"You invented conniving, didn't you?" she said.

"Why, thank you, Nell," Jack grinned at her, showing his gold teeth. "I don't think you've ever said anything as nice as that before. What say you, Mister Hock?"

"I think she has you pegged, Capt'n," he laughed.

"What is that smell?" Nell asked and came to a complete standstill, her face lifted as she sniffed deeply. "It's divine!"

"It's freshly baked bread," Jack laughed. "And I'm a complete bastard, aren't I?"

"Well, yes, but why this time?" Nell asked him dryly.

"You haven't eaten yet, have you?" He was already pulling her towards the source of the smell. Nell didn't answer as she suddenly spotted a cart that was holding, bread rolls, pastries and other sorts of bakery items that she wasn't even sure what they were. Her mouth watered and her eyes grew large as she looked at them.

Jack bought several rolls and gave her a bag with them in. He'd eaten earlier with Hock, but they still managed to put away four rolls between them as they wandered through the stalls. Nell was licking the last crumbs from her fingers when they stopped in front of a small old cottage. The door was in need of repairing at the base and the sign above the door was in a language Nell didn't recognise.

"Feel better now, lass?" Hock asked her when he heard her sigh of contentment. She looked up at him and grinned.

"Oh completely, thank you," she said. "And it was so good not to have to share the roll."

Jack raised an eyebrow at her as he knocked on the door. "And who do you usually share your bread with?"

"The weevils!" she grinned making them snort with laughter. The door was opened by a middle-aged man with a tired and pale looking face. He said something in a language that Nell had never heard before.

"English?" Jack asked him hopefully.

"Ah yes!" he smiled at them, showing no obvious feelings towards the fact he had pirates on his doorstep. "You need assistance?" He had noted the cuts and bruises that they all sported but his attention was on Nell's face.

"Yes, but it's not for us," Jack started but the doctor was already reaching forward to Nell. He drew her inside with Jack and Hock close behind, exchanging glances.

"Is there any aching? They look fresh still; have you noticed any difference in your vision?" He had moved further into the dimly lit room, patting around at his pockets, frowning as he questioned Nell. She looked at Jack in surprise, but didn't have time to do or say anything as the man gave a cry of exultation and drew out a pair of gold rimmed spectacles.

"Wonderful things," he slipped them. "Can't find them more often than not, but definitely worth it when I can!" he announced and Nell managed to hide a snigger well. "Right then, I'm Doctor John Moore, formerly of England now of… well here!" he slapped his hands together.

"How much do you charge?" Jack asked not stopping him when he drew close to Nell and peered at her face.

"Charge?" the man looked surprised for a moment. "Oh, well, we can sort that out later. In fact, I've been known to accept a drink at the Book and Bell in payment," he smiled vaguely. "Or some produce, whatever you can spare…" he looked at Nell and drew close to her, peering at the cut above her eye. "Just last week I was given some chickens for delivering twins," he raised his hand and touched the bruised skin of her cheek making her pull back automatically. "I kept one and ate the other," he said to Jack behind him and then turned back to Nell.

"I hope you're referring to the chickens and not the twins!" Nell said, partly jesting as the doctor looked at her blankly for a moment and then chuckled as the penny dropped.

"Oh yes, yes of course! There's no midwife here, you understand," he said to her quietly. "Now have you noticed any doubling in your vision? Haziness or blurring? How about headaches?"

"No, nothing, it doesn't bother me at all." Nell shook her head at him. "It's not me that needs attention, though."

"Is your face the only bruising you have?" he cast her a stern glance over the top of his glasses.

"Yes," she shook her head. "I… er… fell over." She frowned at her own weak lie but he merely waved his finger at her.

"On this island, you learn very quickly not to ask questions, just to treat people. Of course, should you wish to tell me more…" He shrugged stepping forwards and with long clever fingers gripped her arm and drew her to a chair. He sat her down and with expert fingers examined her face, head and neck.

"Bruising," he announced. "Very close to your eye, but I'm fairly certain that no lasting damage has occurred. These cuts are clean and there's no infection…" he looked at Jack and Hock, his eyes noting the bruises that decorated both men.

"You look worse," he motioned for them to step forward but Jack shook his head.

"Our ship's doctor has seen to us; it's a second opinion on a crew mate we need."

"Of course," the doctor looked around for the bag that carried his equipment and medicines. "Then let's be going, shall we?"

"Are we all going back to the Pearl?" asked Nell. She was hoping that Jack would let her remain ashore and explore the small fishing village; her desire showed clearly on her face making Jack chuckle.

"Nay, lass, Mister Hock here will escort you to the market."

They left the small cottage and Nell was glad to be out into morning sunshine again.

"I'll find you," Jack spoke to Nell before looking at Hock; an unspoken message went between the two men. "Stay beside Mister Hock, Nell."

"I will," Nell replied quietly and watched as Jack and the doctor went back towards the docks. She looked up at Hock and grinned at him. "What's at the market?"

"Let's find out shall we?" he laughed and offering his arm to her, led her in the opposite direction of Jack.

> > > > > > > >

"Is everyone here Dutch?" Nell asked sometime later as they were walking through the market. It was full of all sorts of stalls of clothes, trinkets, vegetables, fish and meat. Nell had never seen such an assortment of items and food and she drank in the sights with glee; it was blocking out the shadows of the last couple of days and Nell found herself more and more relaxed as Hock patiently let her examine everything that took her fancy, which was practically every stall.

"No, there is a lot of Dutch, but there's some Spanish and there's the natives as well," Hock replied, watching her examining a shell that had been polished and then carved with intricate patterns. The stall holder was speaking rapidly in Dutch to them and while Hock only had a smattering of Dutch, he knew she was trying to bargain for a price. Nell couldn't understand a word being spoken, but she was content to merely look at everything.

Hock lifted a shell necklace that had caught his eye. "It's not as fine as a diamond necklace is it?" he said letting the tiny, pink shells drift through his fingers as he studied it.

Nell looked at the necklace before looking up into his face. "Diamonds are cold stones," she replied. "Those will be priceless to her." She knew he was thinking about Lady Clarence and comparing the simple shell necklace to the jewels her husband had bought her.

"Hardly priceless," he snorted looking down at her.

"It's not how much something costs that makes it priceless," she replied and took the shells from his hand to look at them closely. "It's who gives it to you and why they gave it to you that makes it priceless." She handed it back to him and grinned when he winked at her and stuck his other hand into his pocket to find the money for it.

Nell heard him talking brokenly to the woman, who now it appeared they were going to buy from her, suddenly remembered she could speak a little English after all. Nell turned to look out over the market place, drinking in the sun and the friendly cheerful noises of the villagers going about their daily business. She scanned the area, looking for signs of Jack return, but there was nothing yet so she wandered down the stall further, mindful not to move too far from Hock.

Nell wasn't ready for the sound of monks chanting and it brought her head up so fast her neck cracked. She turned wildly, her heart beat sped up so quickly that she could feel it hammering against her chest; she looked towards Hock, but he gave no indication he could hear anything as he bartered with the woman over the necklace. She strained her ears for the faint sounds but could hear nothing now, except the noises of the market; frowning she looked around her.

"Miserly old hag," Hock muttered as he joined her. "She fair fleeced me for this bloody trinket." He stuffed the necklace into his pocket and opened his mouth to grumble again when he caught sight of Nell's pale face.

"What's up, lass?" he asked her quietly, touching her elbow with his fingers gently. She looked up at him and shook her head, dismissing the sounds as fantasy on her part; there was no sign or sound of them now.

"Tired," she smiled. "Did you buy it?"

"Aye," he grinned at her. "She better worship the ground I walk on for the price I paid for it!"

"Will she stay with you on the _Pearl_?" she asked him as he led her further inland towards the other end of the market.

"Nay," he shook his head and frowned. "I'm not sure how it'll work out yet; her husband will not take kindly to being cuckolded."

Nell nodded her eyes on the ground at her feet; her heart beat had returned to normal but there was an edge of unease in her mind, an edge that had taken her feeling of security away. She had momentarily forgotten what had happened over the last few days; the new sights and sounds of Aruba had washed them away, but the chanting that had slipped into Nell's mind had brought it all tumbling back to her.

"There's the tavern the doc mentioned," Hock pointed out making Nell look up at the ramshackle building that was dark and uninviting. A sign hanging over the door announced it was called the "Book and Bell" and the drawing underneath told her why it was named such.

"There's a church here?" she asked in surprise looking at the crude drawing of a Church and a Bible.

"Most probably," Hock answered. "Considering the Dutch are mostly Catholic, it would make sense they'd installed a priest somewhere to absolve them from sinning with the pirates!" He looked down lifting his eyebrows at her. "Why? Fancy a confession? I'm sure the Capt'n'll not mind."

"It's too late for that!" Nell snorted but he had planted an idea in her mind. She hadn't confessed since the island; oh she'd prayed, prayed like she'd never prayed in her life, but confession? Then she remembered what she'd done last night with Jack and realised that confession was, indeed, too late. "How can I make Restitution for things I intend on doing again?" she asked him quietly.

"Well, that's why I never bother," he replied frankly. "Beside life at sea doesn't give much time for anything except surviving."

Nell looked up at him, reaching out to touch the scar that ran down the length of his face. "But I have the feeling that you'd not give up this life even if you were a rich man."

"Who says I'm not a rich man?" he laughed down at her.

"You can't tell me either you or Jack are rich; look at you both and I mean no disrespect."

"None taken," he chuckled. "But you really must learn not to judge someone on the way they appear. I don't know a man as rich as Jack - he holds the bearings to the Isla De Muerta; anything he pillages from other ships is a drop compared to what lies in those caves."

Nell's smile faltered slightly as she thought over what he said. "I understood, well, I mean I thought the Navy had taken all the gold from there when they captured…" She stopped and frowned at him. "I thought… Elizabeth …"

"Only Jack knows those bearings; although he navigated the Navy there he kept the bearings to himself. The treasure still remains there…" He lifted one eyebrow. "And I think I've just made a mistake telling you that; I thought you knew. Nell, what are you thinking?" Hock frowned when she didn't reply. "Don't forgot that we're pirates, Nell, and for Jack it's more than survival, it is who he is; every thread of him is a pirate. I wasn't with him when he lost the _Pearl_, and I wasn't with him when he searched for her, or found her again; but I do know it took him ten years and he never stopped once in those ten years. The _Pearl_ and sailing is his blood, Nell, it's his entire life and that's not going to change no matter how much he accumulates; didn't you realise that?" Hock watched as he face closed down and she smiled brightly at him.

"I know what you both are," she stated quietly.

"The church, for what it's worth, is behind you. I'll wait outside for you." Nell stepped away from him, turning as she went. She wasn't sure what she felt about what he had told her; but one thing she did know was that she was angry. She walked blindly into the dark sanctuary of the church and taking the first pew knelt, crossing herself without even knowing what she was doing.

She did remember he was a pirate, everyone assumed she forgot that, but she didn't. She knew all too well what he was and that had never been a problem for her, and it never would be. She couldn't fault him for trying to go onto the island; after all no one really knew what was there and Beaumont had not been forthcoming, but after it became apparent, instead of concentrating on trying to leave he had gone onwards, searching for the treasure. But was she really being fair to him? After all, they couldn't leave using the bay they had come in on and the path they had taken had led them to the correct bay… but only because the monks had left their memories with them.

Nell buried her head in her hands, her fingers clutching in her hair as thoughts raced through her mind. Her initial anger against Jack had faded; he'd done what he had deemed best; he'd followed the path that Beaumont had taken, assuming that it would lead them to where they had left the island. Jack had led them blindly, especially as Beaumont had been reticent and often times completely unwilling to give them any help until it was too late. Nell put herself in his place and knew she wouldn't have got them over the quicksand, let alone through the rest of the island. They'd all pulled together as a team and in that fact, they had all contributed to leaving the island, but it had been Jack that had kept them together. And when Beaumont and De Mornay had taken her, Nell had known that Jack would get to her in time; just like she knew she could rely on him again. He might not get it right every time but it wouldn't be for want of trying. A hand on her shoulder sent her skittering to the right with a strangled gasp of fear.

"I didn't mean to startle you, I'm sorry." The priest that was standing beside her drew back slightly, concern on his young face.

"I…" Nell took a deep breath; she was getting more skittish with every pacing moment, as this rate she'd be scared of her own shadow soon. She shook herself mentally for being so silly and smiled at him. "No, I'm sorry, I was…"

"Praying," he nodded. "It was wrong of me to interrupt, but you looked…" he stopped, not wanting to offend the young woman who was clearly dressed as a man.

Nell flushed slightly, praying had been furthest from her mind, but she didn't want to admit that to him. "I just needed to clear my head, Father," she said quietly.

"Of course, the church is always open; our Lord is always listening." He sat in the pew in front of her and leaned over the back to look at her. "You are not from here."

"We were sheltering from a storm," she replied, avoiding his eyes. She had never felt uncomfortable with a priest before, but now she was unsettled.

"You are most welcome here," he said quietly. "Will you stay for the services this afternoon?"

I don't think so," she replied. "I'm with friends, I only came in to…" she stopped not really sure herself why she had come in.

"Pray," he supplied for her as he stood up. "And I am interrupting you, would you like me to pray for you?"

Nell looked up at him and nodded before she even thought about it. He came round to stand in front of her and Nell was surprised when he got down on his knees in front of her; he took his beads and reached out to take her hands in his, the beads clutched between their hands. He bowed his head and began praying in a quiet whisper; it was in Latin but Nell could understand it well enough to realise that he had adapted it from the standard prayers to fit whoever he was praying over. He finished praying and she looked up at him, but his head was still bowed; she whispered amen and tried to slip her hands free from his but she couldn't break his hold.

"Father?" Fear replaced the peace his prayer had brought her. She inched backwards on her knees but he would not loosen his grip.

"You want absolution, don't you?" he muttered, his face downcast as he stared at their joined hands. "You want to be told that everything is all right; that things will be just fine. But they won't be, will they, Nell? You could have saved their souls, but you betrayed them," his voice was cold as ice. He looked up at her; his eyes were intense and filled with hatred. "You damned them, just as you damned yourself."

Nell was terrified now, sweat dripped down her back, the hold he had on her hands was bone crushing. She struggled backwards, but he tugged her towards him, his face showing nothing but hatred.

"You shall suffer, Nell," he promised her. "You shall suffer the fires of hell for your betrayal." He let go of her hands suddenly and she fell backwards with a cry. She knocked her head on the stone floor of the aisle, momentarily stunning her as the pain radiated through her head.

"Are you all right?" Nell scrambled backwards as the priest's face came into view as he leaned over her. The hatred was gone from his face and his eyes only reflected concern. "What happened?"

"You…" Nell shook her head. "You told me I was damned."

"I was praying for you," he frowned in puzzlement at her odd behaviour. "I made no mention of damnation; what troubles you? You have been hit…" he reached out to touch the bruising across her cheek but stopped when she scrambled back further from him. "I will not harm you; I can offer you sanctuary from whatever frightens you. Have you escaped from someone? Does someone mean you any harm?"

Nell shook her head and gripping the wooden seats struggled to her feet, he made no move to help her, staying on his knees as he stared at her.

"I'm not going mad!" she said firmly. "I heard you, you gripped my hands, wouldn't let them go and you spoke about damming the monks!"

"What monks?" he demanded still on his knees. "There are no monks on Aruba!"

"I heard you!" she countered firmly although her knees were shaking. "Please just let me go!" She watched warily as he got to his feet and backed out into the aisle; she waited till he was far enough back before she made a bolt for the door. She could hear him calling after her but she didn't stop or look back as she raced out into the sunshine, intent of getting away from him.

> > > > > > > >

A/N: Well, I'm sorry there was a wait and I hope it was worth it. Thanks for your reviews, comments and emails. They make me think more and inspire the next chapter more often than not.

Take care of yourselves and have a great weekend.


	37. Just Pondering

A/N: Many thanks to Ani for her usual on par performance in the corrections. Any remaining are mine and mine alone.

Usual disclaimer : Own nothing except a handful of kids, a husband and pile of laundry!

Hope you enjoy and sorry for being so tardy!

Chapter 37

Just Pondering

Jack swaggered his way down the street, wishing he had more time for pleasantries. He had passed a dressmakers shop earlier and he'd found himself wishing he had the time to take Nell there and have some clothes made for her, but it would be impossible as he intended on leaving before the first dog watch and it would take a seamstress weeks to make the dresses he wanted for Nell, not the hours they had remaining. He knew that in the hold they had some chests of clothes; he would have them brought up and she could see if there was anything she could make use of. It wouldn't do her much good to be trailing around the ship in a long dress, but for the times they were ashore he wanted her looking like a lass and not a cabin boy.

He spotted Hock at the end of the street, leaning against the wall of a church, booted feet crossed at the ankle, and his arms folded across his chest. He looked as if he was paying no attention to anything, but Jack knew he was watching everything carefully and he wasn't surprised when he straightened and indicated to him. Jack swayed up to him and clapped his shoulder warmly.

"I take it Nell is confessing to all her sins in there?" Jack asked and regarded the small church with doubtful eyes.

"Aye, Capt'n, been about half an hour so far; I doubt she'll be much longer."

"Then you obviously have no idea how Nell can find breathing a guilty thing to do," Jack replied with a glint of gold teeth as he grinned at the taller man.

Hock laughed scratching at his chin. "What did the doc say about Will?" His laugh faded as he looked down at the shorter man beside him.

"He's healing," Jack replied carefully. "But as for how healed he'll be at the end of the healing is for time to tell and us to see."

Hock used to translating his Captains words pulled a face at the uncertainty for Will. "Not much more to be done than wait then?"

Nay," Jack shook his head, his braids swinging as he moved. "Benjamin did a fine job of treating him on the island; talking about touched, that doctor is a strange one." Jack's hands danced as he spoke. "He took one look at Elizabeth and insisted on seeing her first. Fair pushed me out of the cabin; I'd had none of it, but Will was there and all he had to do was holler if the man was up to tricks." Jack pulled at the braids on his chin. "Just bruising on her face, like Nell." He faded out and frowned at the church door. "I'm thinking ten more minutes or I'll be fetching her out myself, confession completed or not."

"She'll not be pleased if you drag her out mid Hail Mary…" Hock stopped and frowned down at his feet.

"Something bothers you?" Jack asked casually.

"Conversation turned to Isla De Muerta, Capt'n," Hock spoke frankly. "I thought she knew about what you have there."

"She doesn't?" Jack lifted both eyebrows as him in surprise at his words. "I'm not certain it's ever come up in conversation with me; Elizabeth regaled her with the tales so I assume she told her," he mused.

"Aye, but Nell was under the impression the Navy had taken most, if not all of it," Hock replied. "She didn't say anything but she was thinking about it and she didn't look too pleased."

Jack didn't say anything, just processed what Hock had told him. He groaned and rolled his eyes at his crewman. "I've a feeling I'm in line for a little trouble from Nell, although I'm not entirely certain why that would be justified, or indeed, called for."

"Women ain't for understanding, Capt'n," Hock snorted in dry amusement.

"Never a truer word spoken, mate," Jack chuckled. "But for sure, although incomprehensible, they certainly make up for it in other areas."

Hock gave a dirty laugh running a hand down his scarred cheek; mindful of the cuts and bruises that still decorated his skin and would for a few weeks yet.

"Take yourself across to the Book and Bell over there," Jack said quietly "I'll wait for Nell and we'll join you when she's absolved herself. I'll be going in there to nudge her along presently anyway; it'd take a month of Sundays to absolve everything she thinks she's done, and that's time we don't have."

Hock laughed casting a quick glance at the closed door of the church. "I'll have the drinks ready," he said and made his way across to the tavern licking his lips in anticipation.

> > > > > > > > > >

Nell slid to a stop the door banging shut behind her; the harsh sunlight momentarily blinding her before she made her way forwards intent on putting as much distance behind her as she could. Hands curled around her waist and she was jerked backwards into a solid, warm body.

"And where are you off to in such a hurry?" came a slow slur from behind her. She slumped back as she realised it was Jack who had caught hold of her. He brought his mouth to her neck and nuzzled the skin beneath her ear. "Have we been dipping our sticky little fingers into the poor box again?" he chuckled and was surprised when she turned in his arms and stared up at him. There was no humour or outrage at his suggestion on her face; in fact she gave no indication his words had registered at all. All he was certain of was the panic and fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly, a frown settling between his dark brows; his eyes were alert and bottomless as he stared down at her.

Nell opened her mouth to say exactly what had happened and found herself unwilling to tell him. Where would she begin? What would she say that wouldn't make her sound completely insane? She frowned and shut her mouth looking at the charm that hung from his braided hair. She could hear the noise of the locals around them, going about their daily business, and the sounds of the fishermen and islanders shouting out their wares; could feel the heat of the sun on her head and shoulders and the feel of Jack's hands at her waist. She looked over his shoulder at the still closed door of the church and suddenly it didn't seem so clear anymore. The fear began to recede and reality began to assert itself; had it been as she remembered? Had she really heard the priest correctly? She had hit her head, of that she was sure as she could still feel the ache where she had connected with the stone floor, but the priest's concern had also seemed real when he had leant over her and his confusion when she had accused him was genuine enough. She tried to remember his exact words and found herself unable to pinpoint them; it was gradually becoming hazy, like the wisps of a dream that when you try to remember it flits away from you, always there in the back of your mind but the more you try to pin it down the more you lose it.

"Nell?" Jack's voice cut into her thoughts and she brought her gaze up to his eyes. They were darker than she'd ever seen them before, a liquid black that glittered and held her mesmerised. His hold tightened on her waist as he frowned down at her. "You _haven't_ stolen from the poor box again have you?"

Nell shook her head still not registering his words as she gazed into his eyes. She was so tired and her thoughts were a tangled mess of cobwebs that refused to sort themselves into any semblance of order; so she gave up and pushed it to the back of her mind. "I'm just tired, Jack, tired and thirsty."

"Well the thirst issue can be resolved straight away; in fact, Mister Hock is obtaining said drinks while we speak." He grinned at her, his face and eyes showing no emotions. "And the tiredness can be remedied once we return to the _Pearl_." He directed her towards the tavern, well aware that something had unsettled her; had frightened her even, and once again he was being shut out by her. It annoyed him and irritated him, but at the same time he realised that trusting was something Nell had very little dealings with. Any trust she'd placed in her guardian and the convent had been firmly destroyed the moment Jack had told her what was really on her back. Her entire belief system had been wiped out and he shouldn't really expect her to trust him just because she could. He would have to work at her; build her trust and confidence not only in him but in herself and it would start by trying to ease out of her everything that had happened to her on the island. He knew there was a lot that had gone on inside her mind that she hadn't spoken about; he also knew the monks and islanders had left their own memories in her and he had no doubt that kind of pressure, if left inside her to bottle up, would finally explode. And that was something he would not allow to happen; because if he did he wasn't entirely certain what would be left of Nell after.

Hock watched Nell and Jack closely; he could see something had occurred but he wasn't sure what it was. Jack was quieter than usual and although he was still alert to their surroundings, Hock noticed that he was watching Nell just as closely. But it was Nell that Hock couldn't read properly; her eyes were fixed on the table and it was obvious she was miles away in her head. He gave up trying to make conversation and concentrated on his drink, his thoughts turning to the necklace in his pocket and the woman he'd fallen for on the _Pearl_. What was it about women that made a man's life resemble hell and heaven at the same time? He shrugged, the movement caught Jack's eye and he lifted an eyebrow at him in question.

"Just pondering," Hock said and frowned at the sombre mood that seemed to hover over them. He saw Nell look up at him and he almost winced at the bruises on her face and the shadowed look in her eyes. He didn't want to think about what had put them there, not yet anyway - he'd not consumed enough rum to let himself think over the events on the island; and then it hit him that if he was finding it difficult, how on earth was Nell handling it?

He frowned again and without even thinking he reached across and patted her shoulder gently. "It's a bugger isn't it?" he mused quietly. "What I'd give to wipe the last few days out of our minds forever…"

"But you can't," Jack cut in firmly causing Nell to look at him startled by his outburst. "All we can do is accept it and hope to God we never come across it again."

Nell looked away from Jack and back at her drink. "God has nothing to do with it," she spoke bitterly. "Besides, it would appear it seems to follow you around, Jack; first it's dead pirates and then it's…." she stopped unable to go on any further.

"They weren't dead, luv, just cursed," Jack pointed out. "And twice hardly constitutes being followed by curses, considering how old I am and how long I've been a pirate."

Nell looked up at him and narrowed her eyes, allowing her mind to take a tangent. "How old are you, Jack?"

"Don't know," he admitted quietly. "I gave up counting when I hit twenty two and I never was sure which year I was born in so I don't really bother, never had the need to. Why? How old do you think I am?" he took the opportunity to direct the conversation away from the island; it would serve two purposes, it would stop anyone overhearing and working out what he didn't want anyone to know, and secondly, it would divert Nell, maybe hold the dam in her a little longer, the dam that he knew was going to crack sooner or later.

"At least eighty," Hock cut in knowing exactly what Jack was doing and determined to help him.

Jack cast him a dark glance, pleased to hear Nell giggle slightly. "I'll have you know, I can't be a day over thirty."

"I would have said forty," Nell spoke up, and although her voice was still shaded, a touch of her humour had returned slightly.

Jack stopped and blinked, realising that she could indeed be right. "Bloody insult woman!" he lifted one eyebrow. "Thirty and not a day older!"

"I'm twenty next month," Nell said quietly and looked back down at her drink. "But I feel a hundred and twenty at the moment."

Silence descended on them as they stared at her slumped forwards despondently until Hock put his drink down and took her free hand in his. She looked up at him in surprise but didn't take her hand away, not even when he pulled her forwards slightly, and then he placed her hand on Jack's arm.

"There, lass, now you're feeling a hundred and twenty!" he grinned at her and was more than pleased when Nell burst into peals of laughter. Jack grumbled good naturedly, winking at Hock when Nell continued to laugh, her fingers curling into his jacket sleeve.

"And you'll be feeling the sharp end of my sword if you disrespect me again, mate," Jack laughed and drained his drink and then signalled to the serving maid for another round of drinks.

"I thought he was being quite conservative actually," Nell giggled, the laughter had eased something inside of her, had taken the edge of things, even if it was only for a while. "Word has it, that Davy Jones himself is a nipper compared to you!"

"Watch it, lass, I'm not too old to put you over my knee for such mutinous talk!" Jack slurred and nodded his head at her.

"Oh I see - favouritism!" Hock laughed. "I'm threatened with a dagger and she's threatened with a spanking…"

Jack looked at Hock and lifted an eyebrow. "Well, I'm not all that into spanking men," he replied dryly, and was not prepared at all for Nell to choke on his words with laughter, her eyes starting to sparkle with real humour again. Their light hearted banter chased away the memories of the church for the time being and she was more than willing to go along with it.

"Are you hungry, lass?" Jack asked her and nodded in satisfaction when she shook her head, a grin still on her face.

"Ere ye go, Capt'n," came a low husky voice and three more tankards were placed on the table. Nell looked up and her mouth fell open at the woman who was standing with one hand on her hip and the other holding an empty tray. "Anything else ye be wantin' while yer 'ere?" she leant forwards slightly and Nell couldn't help but stare at her ample bust which was only just contained in a bodice so tight Nell didn't think she could possibly breathe. Nell couldn't help herself and took a deep breath almost in sympathy for the woman, certain that the bodice had to be painful. The girl heard Nell's intake of air and looked down at where Nell's gaze was still locked on her bust. She giggled, and reaching over, slid her hand over Nell's hair, gently.

"Ye be likin' what ye see?" she asked with a chuckle. "Can't say as I've done a lass recently; but yer coins are all the same t'me."

"I'm really sorry but I have no money to pay you with," Nell said awkwardly, thinking that the woman was asking her to pay for the rum.

Hock spluttered into his drink sending ale all over the table; he coughed violently as he choked making Jack bang his back as he laughed. Nell looked at both men as if they had taken leave of their senses.

"Aww! C'mon, old Sarah, will treat yer right, and seein' as yer a lass, it'll be half the price I ask the men. I'll even let you 'ave a taste of what you'll be 'avin'…" She leaned forwards and before Nell knew what was happening, she'd slapped the tray on the table and gripped Nell's head in her hands and was pressing her lips to Nell. She tilted her head and slid her tongue over Nell's lips making her gasp in shock, which the girl took advantage of and deepened the kiss even more. Nell pulled away from her, scooting her chair sideways into Jack who slipped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her ear chuckling; his face was smug as he looked up at the older girl.

"I, I, er… I," Nell stuttered looking at where Hock was still trying to clear the liquid that had gone down his throat the wrong way.

Sarah looked at Jack's possessive hold on her and grinned. "Ah! Oh well…" She looked to Hock raising her eyebrow at him, but he shook his head, waving his hand in a no gesture, still unable to make any sounds but faint rasping noises. The woman shrugged, disappointed in losing some money, but she gave them all a cheery grin and taking the tray went in search of more drinks and possible paying company.

Nell reached forwards and drained her tankard with Jack's arm still around her. She put the tankard down and wiped her lips. "I had no idea…" she blushed and looked at where Hock had recovered himself and was drinking again; Jack watched her carefully and tightened his hold.

"And did it send fire to your toes, lass?" he asked completely unable to keep the laughter from his voice.

"What? When she kissed me?" asked Nell contemplating it for a few seconds before shaking her head. "It was… well… it was… it felt the same as when Mister Bryant kissed me actually."

Once again Hock spluttered into his tankard, ale spraying everywhere again as he looked at Nell in shock before looking at Jack for his reaction.

Jack waved his hand in dismissal. "It would seem as if Nell is given to letting anyone kiss her." He spoke lightly but it made her frown at him.

"I beg your pardon! I do not let anyone kiss me; she took me by surprise and so did he!" She pulled away from him and scraped her chair back into place.

Jack smirked at her, aware of Hock's shocked face; he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen him shocked by anything and it amused him that Nell had managed it twice in the space of a few minutes.

"You're gonna kill me, lass," Hock grumbled, wiping his streaming eyes and coughing again.

"If you must know, I thought she was asking me to pay for the drinks," she said haughtily, her chin lifting in dignity.

"Oh, aye," slurred Jack. "And what's your excuse for letting the red-coat kiss you?" He managed to keep the bolt of jealousy he felt from his voice.

Nell narrowed her eyes at Jack and folded her arms. "I had no idea it was his intention…" she faded out as she remembered what had happened between her and Bryant. Jack didn't take too kindly to the far-away look in her eyes or the small grin that tugged at her lips. Narrowing his eyes, he lifted himself up slightly and gripped her shirt tugging her across the table; his lips colliding with hers as Nell's arms flailed slightly. Jack lifted his other hand to grip her head as Nell gasped in surprised shock at his actions; he took full advantage of her open mouth and swept his tongue across her own. He felt her shudder under his touch and he tugged her closer with one hand till she was almost sprawled across the table; her hands gripping his arms as he kissed her with enough intensity to send her senses into a whirl. Fire swept through her and she groaned into his mouth kissing him back with as much passion as he was kissing her; her fingers curling into her arms tightly as he sent her spinning. He'd only meant to kiss her quickly, just to wipe that smile from her face, but the moment his lips touched hers it changed. He dragged his head back from her, seeing the desire in her eyes and the swollen, kissed look on her lips and he nodded in satisfaction.

"That's better," he mused and set her back, taking a deep breath to calm his own rapidly beating heart.

"Well…" Nell lifted a hand to her cheek and blinked at Jack, blushing when she heard Hock snigger in approval.

"Now, you can't tell me fire didn't reach your toes on that one!" Jack said confidently making her blush even harder when he sent her a suggestive wink and a wicked smirk.

"Look, I'd rather drink my ale, than use it to extinguish you two," Hock snorted into his drink before looking at Nell thoughtfully. "Just why did you kiss the red-coat?"

Nell opened and shut her mouth a couple of times, aware that Jack was waiting to hear her answer as well. "I didn't expect it…" she stopped. "It was in the caves, after you found me and sent me back with him; he just kissed me… but it felt wrong somehow, like kissing an aunt or a friend." She directed her answer at Jack, although the question had been Hock's. "I expect it was the nerves and fear that triggered it," she shrugged. "I do consider him a friend, like a brother I suppose, but it wasn't the same as when you kiss me; it will never be the same with another man, no matter how well they kiss."

"And just how many more men do you plan on kissing anyway?" Jack asked but there was no hostility in his voice; he'd understood what she hadn't put into words and it made him feel good.

"I'd be first in line," Hock offered with a chuckle. "At least, I would if I didn't know that you'd have my head, right after Tilly had chopped off my balls that is!" he grinned at Jack as he spoke aware of the rush of colour that filled Nell's face at his choice of words.

"Tilly?" Jack asked quietly. "I though it was _Lady_ Clarence," he inflected his voice on the Lady but Hock didn't react to the mocking slur.

"That's her married name apparently," he said. "Neither of us particularly wants to be reminded of that at any time, let alone when we're fuc…" he stopped in time and shrugged, taking pity on the blood that still filled Nell's cheeks.

"Hmm, you have a point," Jack mused. "Could be a little… off putting."

"Will her husband give her up easily?" asked Nell, looking back and forth between them.

"He isn't going to be given the choice," Hock said firmly. "She's not going back to Port Royal." He had already discussed it briefly with Jack but nothing in depth had been decided.

"We'd already decided neither of us was going to go there," Nell said quietly. "Even before you became…" Nell frowned unsure how to label their relationship. "If you kept your end of the bargain, about a share in the treasure, we were going to leave together." She looked at Jack.

"If, if? Still with the bloody ifs, Nell. You'll still have a share, even if you do decide to stay on the _Pearl_ with me." Jack rolled his eyes impatiently.

"If, if?" Nell returned sharply. "Still with the bloody ifs on my staying aboard, Jack?"

Hock snorted again and shook his head, thankful he hadn't just taken a drink. "Oh, I'm so going to enjoy being on the _Pearl_ with you two," he announced looking at Jack. "I think you've definitely met your match."

"And you'll be definitely meeting your maker unless you shut up!" Jack replied dryly relieved to see Nell giggling into her drink; although he knew nothing was resolved just pushed to the back for the time being and that's where he wanted it to stay, at least until they were back aboard the _Pearl_.

A/N: Ah well… what can I say…. Sorry about the wait I suppose. Life is overtaking at the moment and allowing for nothing more than that occasional stop for a breather! (If I'm lucky!).

But I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I won't beg for reviews (it's unrefined), but they would be nice ;-). And thank you to everyone who has left such lovely comments and emails.

Take care of yourselves and have a great week.


	38. A Short Trip Around The Maypole

A/N: Usual disclaimer – own nothing.

Thanks to AniSparrow for her great editing and correcting. Any problems remaining are mine and mine alone. Sorry for the delay and hope it's worth the wait.

**Chapter 38**

**A short trip around the maypole**

Nell leant over the rail looking down at the activity of the dockside - fishermen mingled with pirates and other locals, all going about their business. She sighed, searching for signs of Jack or Hock on the wharf but they were nowhere to be seen. They had escorted her back to the _Black Pearl_ after leaving the tavern and then had gone back onto the island to supervise the supplies, although Nell had an idea that the supervising would be done from inside the tavern and with another bottle of rum. But maybe she was doing him an injustice; then again, maybe she wasn't.

She could see some of the crew of the _Pearl_ busy loading the supplies onto the boats and it occurred to her that their manner was subdued and the usual laughter and coarse language that accompanied their work was not present. Nell could see the bruises and cuts on the faces of the ones who had returned from the island; she could also see that it was still obviously at the forefronts of their minds - it would take more than a few days and a few drinks before they would be able to rationalise what they had seen and then, as was the custom, turn the whole experience into nothing more than a tale to be told round a fire, embellished and padded out, until each story teller, single handedly fought the monks and was victorious. She would have found it funny, she might even find it funny later; but not now, not when her own memories were too sharp. She had let herself be distracted in the Book and Bell, but now she was on her own, her mind wouldn't allow her to push it to the back. She had been certain she'd heard the chanting of monks in the market, but Hock had given no indication he'd heard them; then there had been the priest…

Nell looked down at her hands remembering, with a shudder, the grip he'd had her. She had been certain he'd spoken to her about absolution; certain that he'd mentioned the monks. Her hand went to the back of her head and shifted through her hair and she gave a gasp of pain as her fingers caught at a tangle of knotted, matted hair over a bump on her skin; she drew her fingers away and was surprised to see the blood that was smeared on their tips. So she definitely hadn't imagined falling backwards and hitting her head, and for some reason, there was a measure of relief in that knowledge. She pressed her fingers back on the bump and was a little disconcerted when she saw the amount of blood that covered her fingers when she drew them away again, reasoning that she had disturbed the cut and had probably made it worse; she needed to have it cleaned up, but as she couldn't see herself the extent of the cut, she would have to ask someone to do it, but she didn't want to have to explain what had lead to her hitting her head. She couldn't ask one of the crew or Lady Clarence as it would involve more questions than she was prepared to answer. Nell narrowed her eyes as she studied the dock once more; an idea formed in her mind, she was sure that she could find her way back to the doctors that Jack had called on for the Turners, she would ask for his help and no one else need ever know.

She looked towards the gangplank and waited till she could slip unseen down the plank and onto the cobbled surface of the dock, and made her way through the throng of people, not realising she was holding her breath until, when she was finally out of sight of the _Pearl_, she let it out on a deep sigh.

> > > > > > > >

Jack was happy with the deal he had struck and let the goods he had bought slip into his pocket. He looked the priest up and down and smiled genially at him.

"A confession is confidential isn't it?" he asked cheerfully, the slur pronounced in his voice, matching the smell of rum that came from his breath.

"You wish to confess?" asked the priest doubtfully. It had been a strange day indeed and he was just waiting for the time he could shut and bar the door and retire to his rooms behind the main church.

Jack merely laughed in reply. "Would be wasting both of our time, Father," he slurred. "No, I was just wondering how many of me crew has passed through your doors this day?" He didn't phrase it as a question, but he arched one dark eyebrow at the priest and swayed slightly.

"None that I know of," the priest replied quietly. "Pirates don't usually frequent churches."

"No," Jack agreed amiably. "But my young friend, Nell; she confessed earlier; but then she's not technically a pirate, not yet anyway." He nodded as if he was stating a fact, not fishing for information.

The priest frowned, wondering why the name Nell sounded familiar, especially as he had not had confession with any ladies that day.

"I have given confession to no one this day. I don't usually give confession today." The priest frowned at Jack, his hands in front of him, his bible clutched tightly in his fingers.

"Ah!" Jack peered at him swaying slightly to the left. "But I was sure, Miss Nell was in here; in fact I was waiting for her outside."

"Oh!" Realisation dawned on the priests face and Jack saw something else light in his eyes.

"She didn't cause you trouble I hope!" laughed Jack. "She can be quite a handful at times."

"She was…" The priest stopped and eyed Jack carefully, unsure what to say to this obviously slightly drunk pirate. He had no idea if he was truly the friend he stated to be, but then the young lady had been playing on his mind. She had seemed so upset by something, had ranted at him that he had said something, even though he had only been praying for her.

Jack remained quiet, knowing that sometimes people talked more without prompting them. He raised his eyebrow and placed his hands together under his chin, the tips touching the start of the braid that hung from his chin.

"She was very upset over something she thought I said," the priest spoke hesitantly at first. "I was praying over her and she panicked over something."

"Something?" Jack kept his face clear of emotions or his intentions.

"Monks, or something," came the cautious reply. "I told her there are no monks on Aruba and she fell backwards and banged her head on the floor. I tried to help her, but she ran out…" he stopped and took a deep breath. "How was her face bruised and cut?"

Jack looked at him and lowered his hands slowly, his mind working over what the priest had told him. "Dreadful with her drink," he explained flapping his hands as he spoke. "Can't hold her drink, but will insist on trying, bless her!"

"Has a habit of falling over does she?" asked the priest disbelievingly but Jack merely grinned at him.

"Only when she's drunk, but then don't we all?" Jack laughed and patted the pocket of his coat. "I must be moving on, a tide to catch and all. T'was a pleasure doing business with you."

"It was hardly business," the priest coloured up. "But I do appreciate the generous gift you have given us, and so does the Lord."

"I'm sure…" Jack resisted snorting and instead tipped his hat and left the church, swaying and whistling as he walked.

Hock was outside and leaning against the wall, much the same way as he'd been when he was waiting for Nell earlier. He saw Jack come out and straightened up immediately.

"Did you find one?" he asked, knowing why Jack had gone in there.

"Aye," Jack nodded. "And now I need to be seeing, Nell."

"She'll be surprised and pleased I've no doubt," Hock said cheerfully as they made their way back to the ship.

"I'm not so sure," Jack murmured. "She left an impression on the priest."

Hock looked down at Jack in surprise. "How?"

"Apparently she thought the priest was a monk or something." Jack's hands danced with his words, looking as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"She thought what?" choked Hock. "But she… I mean why… what..."? Hock was completely thrown with Jack's statement and could only think of one word to say. "Huh?"

"Ostensibly she started ranting at him about monks, he tried to tell her there are no monks on Aruba; oh, and she fell and hit her head."

"Are you sure she hit her head after saying that about the monks and not before?" Hock cleared his throat; his initial surprise had worn off and was now replaced with concern. "She seemed perfectly all right in the Book and Bell… well, no she didn't, did she? Not at first anyway; I thought she was thinking about the island." Hock took a deep breath and carried on again. "Well, I mean she obviously was thinking about the island, but a little more than I thought. Are you sure she didn't hit her head first? She could have knocked herself a little silly;round the maypole silly, mayhap the doctor should see her!"

Jack listened to Hock ramble with some surprise, although he kept it well hidden. He knew that Hock was fond of Nell, most of his crew were, but it was clear that Hock was more than a little disturbed for Nell; he had known on the island that Hock would defend Nell to the death, but he had assumed that some of that came from loyalty to him as Captain, but now he saw that Nell commanded her own loyalty from him just by being herself. It would have made him smile with pride if he wasn't so concerned.

"She didn't knock her head first; not according to the priest, who, to be sure, was not lying," Jack stated quietly when Hock stopped to draw breath again. "It was only yesterday; things happened to her on that place, things I'm not even sure about yet. I need to have a bloody good talk with her, but that's nigh on impossible with the Commodore and his bloody side-kick breathing down her neck!"

"I can keep them occupied!" Hock said slyly and grinned with evil intent making him look sinister.

"Aye, well, nothing that'll permanently scar them," Jack grinned back. "Funny thing, but they've grown on me, a bit like fungus really." He laughed but it was shaded with concern for Nell.

"Even though the red-coat has designs on Nell?" asked Hock his mind diverted for a few minutes.

"I can't fault him on excellent taste," Jack replied, relieved to see the _Pearl_ ahead of them. He quickened his pace, not noticing as his swagger became more apparent. "She'll probably be in her cabin," he mused to himself as they walked up the gangplank. "Check the lads and the supplies; I want to leave as soon as possible, this is dragging on and I don't like things dragging on, makes my feet itch."

"Aye, Capt'n," Hock said and began to walk away. He stopped and looked back over his shoulder at Jack but he was already striding down the corridor to the cabins.

> > > > > > > > >

Nell realised with a sinking feeling that she had no idea which street would lead to the doctor, or which cottage would be his. She thought she could remember, but when faced with the reality of every street and house looking remarkably like the rest, she had to admit that she was lost. She turned around and headed in the direction that she thought would lead her back to the dock and to the _Black Pearl_, but it soon became apparent that she had taken more wrong turns than right ones, and when she found herself on the outskirts of the village, unease and frustration began to edge into her mind.

She started back the way she had come, her earlier worries about having her head cleaned up was lost beneath the feelings of being lost in unfamiliar territory. It also crossed her mind that if she wasn't back at the _Pearl_ before Jack, he'd most likely realise she wasn't there. She wasn't all together sure how he'd react, but one thing was sure, he'd be angry with her - and making Jack angry seemed to be what she did best these days. Sighing she headed back down the street, realising that she'd acted stupidly and was now paying the price. Her fingers went to the bump on her head and she winced when the cut stung from the salt on her fingers; she was starting to develop a headache behind her eyes, but she didn't think it was due to the bang but more to do with the situation she was finding herself in.

Nell could have kicked herself; Jack had made it quite clear that she was not to come ashore without him or Hock, and here she was, walking down some street that looked just like the last three she'd tried, completely alone and defenceless except for the dagger in her boot. She lifted her eyebrows as she remembered the dagger; it wouldn't do her much good if it was in a place she couldn't reach. She stopped and bent down, sliding the dagger from her boot and placed it into the waistband of her britches instead. A movement to her left side caught her eye and she turned her head sharply, just in time to see someone duck behind the corner of one of the alleys that dissected the streets. She frowned, a shiver going down her spine, and she hurried along, suddenly aware how deserted the streets seemed to be. Nell reached the end of the street and turning the corner, found herself in the street with the church; relief flooded through her and she quickened her pace as she headed down the street that she was sure lead to the dock. She could hear someone behind her for sure now, and her nerves were jangling when the street seemed to go on forever with no sign of the dock or the ship. The footsteps behind her matched hers, quickening when she did, slowing when she slowed; but whenever she turned the street was empty and there was no one to be seen, not even any villagers.

Nell hurried along now, her hands clenched at her sides, her mind working feverishly over who was behind her. Her mind began to torment her with images of monks, or half-eaten crew members and she let out a sob and broke into a run, certain now that her life was going to end at any minute. She could feel them gaining on her, could hear the footsteps pounding behind her; could almost feel the hands clutching at her shirt, trying to drag her back. With a sob of relief she saw the dock ahead of her and the solid black presence of the _Black Pearl_ was there, but her foot caught on something and she fell forwards, stumbling and just managing to keep upright. She whirled around, her hand going to the dagger in her waistband; a strangled cry of horror left her lips when she saw who was standing behind her.

> > > > > > > > >

Jack frowned as he came back out onto the deck; if Nell was keeping company with the Commodore and Bryant so be it, but he was a little disconcerted with the way it made him feel. Damn Hock for asking him outright what he'd refused to acknowledge so openly. He crossed the deck, his eyes on where the supplies were being stowed below board. They were nearly finished or at least that was how it appeared; he saw Hock and lifted a hand in his direction, his fingers dancing as he called out to him.

"Nearly done, Mister Hock? Crew all aboard now?"

"Aye, Capt'n," Hock called out and crossed towards him with Gibbs in tow.

"We're ready to head straight out, Jack," Gibbs scratched at his chest through the open front of his shirt. "Some of the men are a little restless at not having shore leave, but they understand what's what," he murmured quietly.

"Excellent, well they'll be whoring themselves a plenty at Tortuga soon enough. As soon as you're ready, Mister Gibbs, cast off."

Gibbs nodded his head, a big grin on his face as he headed towards the stairs that lead to the helm. Hock looked towards the cabin and then back at Jack questionably.

"She's not there," Jack said by way of explanation. "Probably visiting with the Commodore and his lackey, or maybe her ladyship."

Hock shook his head, a frown between his eyes. "Tilly's asleep, and the red-coats are alone - I saw them as I passed back from looking in on Tilly. Nell's not below deck, unless she's with Soames or Dwent or someone else."

Jack sighed and stuck his hands on his hips. "She's probably rigged herself up a job somewhere stacking the supplies." He rolled his eyes at Hock and carried on below deck to where Soames and Jimmy were both storing the food supplies with the help of Coales and Dwent.

"Miss Nell been helping?" Jack asked them, frustrated when they all replied that they hadn't seen her. It quickly became apparent that, unless she was in the hold or the bilges, which he doubted greatly, she wasn't on the ship. Frustration turned to anger, which was quickly overshadowed by alarm at the realisation she was alone and ashore. Swearing loudly he returned above deck and belayed his last orders to Gibbs before barking orders for several crew to go ashore and start a search for Nell, Hock and Dwent amongst them, and they headed down onto the docks to look for her.

"Where do you think she is?" asked Hock, his voice was low and he showed no signs of any emotion, but his eyes were dark with concern.

"Hell only knows!" Jack barked angrily. "But I know where she'll be when I find her; over my bloody knee having her backside tanned, is where she'll be!"

Dwent snorted in agreement and kept pace with them as they headed towards the church. "Ye be finkin' she's confessin'?" he asked, completely unaware of her earlier visit to the church.

"I hope so," Jack replied, although he knew confession would be the last thought on her mind. "Bloody women!" he cursed in exasperation. "Why can't they just be straightforward like us men?" he groused to no one in particular. "Don't go ashore without us I tell her! So what does she do? Goes ashore without us!"

"Maybe the bang to her head was more serious than we thought," Hock spoke quietly but it made Jack stop in his tracks and then, turning on his heel, he changed direction, banging squarely into Hock as he turned. Hock almost fell over but Jack caught his arm and held him up.

"Brilliant, Mister Hock, she's taken herself to the doctors to look at her head. Well done; but next time I'd be grateful if you could watch where you're going!" Jack slapped him on the back and headed quickly towards the doctor's little cottage. Hock rolled his eyes at Dwent and the two men followed their very strange pirate captain.

> ?> > > > > >

His face was unpainted but it didn't need to be for Nell to realise who was behind her. Not only had the monks followed her, of that she was now sure, but the islanders were here too. Her breathing was hitched as he stayed back from her, watching her with the dark eyes she remembered well, not only from the memories of the monks but the sight of the islanders themselves when she had walked through their village. She shook her head, desperately trying to make the image of him disappear but it became clear he was going nowhere.

"What do you want?" she whispered, her heart in her throat and her stomach in her boots. Terrors clawed at her skin, raising every hair on her body as she stared, like a panicked animal, at the islander in front of her. "What do you want?" she repeated her voice slightly raised; but he made no reply and made no movement either towards her or away from her.

"Miss Nell!" a shout from behind her had her turning her head quickly. Soames was coming towards her with Coales and Jimmy. She turned back quickly to the islander and let out a gasp when the space he had stood in was now empty.

"Miss Nell, what yer playin' at? Capt'n's in a right tizz over yer slippin' ship!" Soames's voice was sharp as he drew level with her.

"Are you slippin' ship? Have ye decided to stay 'ere?" Jimmy asked worriedly.

Nell looked at him, but their words made little impression on her as she looked away again at where the islander had been standing. "Did you see him?" she asked them quietly, already frightened of the answer.

"Who?" asked Coales and looked around them. "Ain't no one 'ere but us, Miss. Best ye go aboard - I'll go and tell the Capt'n we found ye like!" He turned and left them quickly.

"Who, Miss?" Jimmy stepped forwards and looked about him; his arm was no longer in a sling but was still heavily bandaged.

"Did you see anyone here with me?" asked Nell trying to keep the sudden fear from her voice.

Soames stepped forwards and slung his good arm around his shoulders. "Listen to me, Miss. Yer tired and ye've been through a lot the last couple of days; 'ell, weeks even, countin' what ye've learned about yer guardian and yer back an' all. Let's be 'avin' ye back aboard and ye can 'ave some shut-eye. Ye need it, Miss, no offence, but yer whiter than a ghost."

"Probably because I just saw one," Nell mumbled allowing him to lead her towards the docks, thankful for the weight of his arm around her. She stopped at the base of the plank and looked back, but there was still no sign of what she'd seen earlier, then turned and looked up at Soames as she slipped away from him.

"Thank you for bringing me back," she muttered, and without another word she scurried up the plank and went below deck.

The moment her feet reached the bottom step she found herself facing Bryant and Norrington and neither of them looked that happy with her. Nell took a deep breath and passed them making her way towards the galley.

"What on earth were you thinking of, Nell?" It was Bryant's who spoke but she knew they were both following her.

"I was looking for the doctor," she said quietly and entered the galley and started to look for something she could wipe her head with.

"What for?" asked Norrington sharply. "Are you unwell? Is it Will? Is he worse?"

Nell hesitated slightly as she realised she hadn't thought once about the Turners; she hadn't asked Jack how the doctor had got on with them. Did that make her bad person? Her thoughts were vague as she drew a cloth from the drawer. She was beginning to feel as if she were above the whole thing and looking down on herself; as if she were watching a play, it was all very vague and dream like.

"Nell?" Bryant stepped forward to try and see her face. She looked up at him and sighed heavily.

"I cut my head when I fell; I was hoping he could patch me up." She turned away from him; she was beginning to feel very tired; no longer sure of what was real or not; whether she was seeing and hearing things or if she was imagining it. She sighed again and rubbed the top of her nose.

"Let me see," Bryant stepped forwards and placing his hands on her shoulders he eased her down onto a chair and gently parted her hair. "Ouch, Nell!" he looked at where Norrington was organising water. He took the cloth from her hand and gently pushed her head forwards till he could see clearly. "What happened?"

"I fell, banged my head on a stone floor," she spoke quietly, her eyes on her clenched hands in her pocket. "I didn't realise it was bleeding until I touched it earlier - I think I made it worse."

"Well, there's not much blood, but there's a big bruise around it. How did you fall?" he spoke casually.

"Backwards," she replied equally indifferently, unwilling to say anything to him at all about what had happened.

Bryant rolled his eyes at Norrington. "That I had already gathered - I meant, how did you come to fall? Was if an accident or were you pushed?"

"Accident," Nell replied again and flinched slightly when he began to clean the blood away from the cut.

"Does Jack know you're back aboard?" Norrington asked watching as Bryant dipped the cloth into the bowl. Blood swirled through the water making him look to see how bad the cut was.

"Jack does indeed know…" came a familiar slur that made Nell stiffen. "At least he does now!"

Norrington looked round at where the pirate captain was coming through the low doorway; his hat was missing but his bandana was present as always. Jack stopped beside them and put his hands on his hips as he peered at the back of Nell's head.

"Ouch, indeed!" he exclaimed and took the cloth from Bryant without even looking at him. "You can both go now..." His voice was casually slurred as always, but the edge of steel beneath the surface told them both he was not expecting them to disagree.

Norrington indicated for Bryant to leave the room and together they went out; Bryant was a little reluctant but good sense prevailed and they were soon left alone.

Nell had kept her head down the whole time; her teeth worried at her bottom lip as she waited for Jack to speak. She heard him damped the cloth before he gently began to clean the cut on her head.

Nothing was said by either of them and the silence was heavy and tense; Jack finally finished and she sat up, her hair falling back away from her face. She looked at him, but he was wiping his hands on a cloth, his back to her. His coat was on and the dirty tails of the bandana hung down his back; his sword was in its place and she could just see the handle of his pistol at his waist.

"You're cross with me," she said quietly, her hands clenching and unclenching in her lap. He turned to face her, leaning one hip against the table; one and went to his braids and the other to his hip. "Which, of course, you have the perfect right to be," she added almost lamely.

Jack arched one eyebrow as he looked down at her. "Glad you think so," he slurred and pushed himself from the table to hoist himself up onto it instead. "Nell, I know you're not stupid and I know you're not a fool, which leaves me in a quandary. Why, I'm asking myself, would an intelligent women who had been warned of the dangers of going ashore alone, then completely disregard everything told to her and go ashore alone?"

"I…" Nell looked up at him and shrugged. "I didn't know I'd hurt my head. I saw the blood and, well, I didn't think."

"I'll go out on a limb here and completely disagree with you." He narrowed his eyes at her. "See, the way I'm seeing things is that you did think. You did a lot of thinking before slipping ship; you didn't want anyone to know about your head otherwise you'd have asked Mister Benjamin to see it." He shrugged his shoulders, his eyes holding hers. "So why did you not want anyone to know, or more to the point, me?"

Nell's tired brain struggled to find a way around his questions but she could only look at him, her fingers tightly clenched in her lap still.

"How did you hurt your head?" he asked her quietly. "Falling backwards won't be enough for me; to be sure, I'm not that easy to push aside."

Nell sighed and unclenched her fingers to rub at her temples. "I fell in the church. I didn't know I'd cut myself till we were back aboard and I didn't want to worry anyone."

"I saw the priest," he said quietly and waited, seeing the panic in her eyes the moment his words registered. "Nell, whatever you think you saw or heard wasn't real."

Nell shook her head and jumped to her feet; his hand shot out and caught her wrist tugging her round to face him.

"It was…" Nell shook her head again and looked at him. "It seemed real," she whispered. "I would have sworn on the Lord that I heard him talk about the monks… but now?" Nell closed her eyes briefly before opening them and looking directly at him. "Now I can't even remember what he said – not exactly; it's like a dream that's faded. I was wrong in going back ashore and I'm sorry; but…" she hesitated. "I wasn't sure… at first it was so clear and then when I saw you, it seemed to be hazy as if I'd dreamt it. I didn't want you to know about my head because…" she shrugged. "I think I might be losing my mind." She tried to laugh but failed.

Jack opened his legs and tugged her forwards till she was stood between his knees. He took her hand and turned it palm up and using his other hand traced the lines that criss-crossed her skin.

"Yesterday you were in a nightmare," he said softly no slur present in his voice at all. "You've lived in a nightmare that's become progressively worse over the last few months." He drew her closer still and rested her head against his shoulder, his hands slipping around her waist. "You have to give yourself time and you have to let it out, talk about it - I want to know what happened to you on that island. I want you to tell me everything, leave nothing out, and for God's sake, trust me with it. No one will disturb us; I've made sure of that - trust me, Nell."

Nell lost herself in his hold, her arms creeping around his neck; her guard was down, and she felt defeated and weary. "I don't know where to start."

"I've always found the beginning to be a good place," he replied with no mockery in his voice. "Start with walking across the sand, when Jones was caught by the quicksand…" He felt her tense up and just stopped her from withdrawing from him. "Nell, darlin', one thing I've learned from my one hundred and twenty years on this earth," he grinned slightly, "when dark things happen to you, the worst place you can keep them is hidden in the corners of your mind. When I realised the curse on the _Pearl_ was true, I was intrigued. I'd seen things, heard things before; but not like that and then, when it was all over, and I was back aboard the _Pearl_ and young William was wooing Elizabeth, it hit me. Rum's always been a good friend, always will be, but talking, and talking to someone who saw what you saw? It puts light into the dark corners, takes away the scary bits, makes them manageable - maybe not fathomable, but manageable indeed. If you don't – then those corners grow and grow until your entire mind is a black corner and there's no way out of that."

"I don't think you've ever been scared," Nell said weakly, knowing he was right but unwilling to start the process.

"Not often, I'll grant you, but to be sure, I can think of a few times in recent years when I've been scared out of my skin," he muttered darkly.

"When that… thing… was in the cave?" asked Nell and was surprised when he shook his head. "What was it for you?"

"I'll tell you later, for now I want you to talk," he replied quietly. Nell shuddered slightly and began talking; slowly at first and most definitely reluctantly, but once she started the words began to flow freely.

> > > > > > > >

"He can't still be in there!" Bryant said hotly when Hock stopped him from entering the galley.

"Aye, still with Miss Nell." Hock smirked and watched Bryant's face, relishing the reaction Bryant didn't quite manage to hide quickly enough.

"It doesn't take that long to tend to a cut!" Bryant announced despite the warning look Norrington sent him.

"No," Hock agreed gleefully. "But then, the Captain _is_ a thorough man!"

Bryant nearly choked on his tongue and started towards the steps, but Hock caught him quickly by the back of the shirt and dragged him back.

"He doesn't want disturbing," he said, none of the humour showing now. "In fact, he made it quite clear that he didn't want either of you there anymore."

"But, she's…." Bryant stopped unsure what to say. He'd known that Nell was in love with Jack, but he was also fairly certain the feelings were not returned and now he was sure that Jack was using her and he said so firmly. "He's taking advantage of her!"

"Relax!" Hock laughed. "He's talking to her, that's all…" He pulled a face. "At least I think that's all; but with the Capt'n, you never can tell."

"Blast it, man!" Norrington restrained Bryant from trying to go down the steps again. "Do you have to rub his nose in it? Have you no compassion?" He glared at Hock who was watching Bryant with delight.

Hock scratched at his chest lazily watching Bryant gain his composure again. "I can't help it; something about the colour red just makes my tongue loose."

"Well, it obvious the truce is now well and truly over!" Bryant snapped angrily. "You're pirates again."

"We never stopped being pirates," Hock said quietly. "Same as you never stopped being red-coats, and we never stopped remembering that." He looked away from Bryant, his hand unconsciously going to his throat as he could almost feel the rope they'd tie round his neck if things went wrong later. He did not relish the idea of taking them straight into Port Royal and he'd told Jack as much; but Jack was more optimistic about Norrington's honour to his word than he was. Hock was more sure of the notion that once a pirate hating red-coat, always a pirate hating red-coat. Damn, he'd be glad when they were all back to normal and he knew exactly where they stood; where they all stood.

> > > > > > > >

"It's like a nightmare that I can't wake from," Nell admitted, pulling back from Jack to wipe at her face angrily. "I know it was only yesterday, but I'm sure Elizabeth and Will aren't seeing things or hearing things," she said with self-accusation.

"Well, actually they are." Jack replied matter of factly. "After the doctor left them, Elizabeth drew me to one side and told me that twice she had thought she'd seen them in the room. She said she'd been dozing the first time and something woke her; she said she could have sworn there was a monk in the corner of the room. Will was awake already and saw nothing; Elizabeth is not losing her mind, she's just reacting to what she's been through and so are you."

"I hope you're right," Nell whispered looking at him. "I really hope you're right, because if you're not…"

He touched his fingers to her lips stopping her from saying any more. "Of course I'm right; when have I ever been wrong?" he grinned at her.

"Jack, what if…" Nell stopped before taking a deep breath. "What if I really did see something?"

"Nell, you didn't, we left them behind on the island." He leant forwards and kissed her lips quickly. "Stop doing this to yourself - the more you think and dwell on it, the worse it'll be." Jack shifted forwards slightly on the table and drew her closer to him till only a few inches separated them. "You've had so much to deal with, Nell, not just the island but the fact that everything you thought was right is wrong. Your guardian and what he did to your back, the fact you have a brother…"

Nell sighed as he reminded of her of the brother she'd forgotten about. "Oh Lord, Stephen Wearing. Does that make me Nell Wearing or Nell Montilice now?" Nell mused vaguely. "I don't really care anyway," she said slowly, feeling deathly tired again; talking through everything with him had drained her more than she thought possible. "What's a name anyway? At least it's not De Mornay…" she frowned. "Although it could be, couldn't it? It could be De Mornay if my mother gave me her family name as well."

"Nell," Jack pressed his fingers to her mouth, a small grin tugging at the corners of his lips. "Stop thinking so hard! Just let it flow; you can call yourself anything you want. What about Smith? Smith is a safe name."

"Helen Smith? Nell Smith…" Nell let the name roll of her tongue. "I don't feel like a Smith though. I knew a girl once whose last name was Smith; we took an instant dislike to each other in the convent school…"

Jack sighed and did the only thing he knew would work in shutting her up. He clutched the material of her shirt and pulled her forwards, his mouth closing over her still open mouth. She gave a startled sound before melting into him and winding her arms tightly around his neck. When she was in his arms – or even in his presence everything felt right; she was sure of herself and her courage in facing things.

Neither Jack nor Nell noticed the dark shadowy form that stood in the doorway watching them as they kissed.

A/N, hopefully the next chapter won't be so long. I know that Nell seems like a wet blanket at the moment, but she had only just got back aboard the Pearl from the Island so it's going to take a while for her to adjust. But her newly acquired backbone will continue to develop as time goes on.

Thanks to everyone who has emailed or reviewed and indeed done both! It makes uploading a pleasure!

Have a great day wherever you are.

………………………..


	39. Declaration

Thanks to Ani for editing this.

Usual disclaimer – own nothing.

Chapter 39

Declaration

Nell was leaning against the rails watching the dolphins that were keeping pace with the _Pearl_ as she cut through the water with some speed. The wind was in the sails and, according to Jack who was now at the helm, they were making good time. The sun was high in the sky and very hot; she knew that she would soon have to take cover or invite heatstroke, but for now, just for a few moments, she wanted to feel the breeze on her face and the freedom of space before heading down into the cramped galley below deck and the endless chores that were daily life on the _Pearl._

Timms and some of the crew were beginning work on mending the rowing boats and Nell could hear the happy laughter mingling with the sounds of the repairs they were making. She lifted a hand and rubbed at her eyes; she was tired again. It seemed to Nell that all she ever was, was bone weary. Taking to Jack may have lifted the shadows from some of the dark corners in her mind, but it had not completely erased the uneasy feelings that now seemed to be second-nature to her; and going through everything that had happened had left her emotionally and physically fatigued. She needed to sleep, wanted to sleep, but she knew it would elude her.

She looked back over her shoulder and up to where Jack was standing beside the wheel, one hand holding the spokes as he stared out over the sea in front of them. She knew he'd stay there all night, or at least for as long as it took them to get to the Isla De Muerta; he was the only one who held the bearings and she knew that he'd tell no one else, and after his last experience, she didn't really blame him.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Nell turned in surprise when she heard Elizabeth's voice. "Elizabeth! How are you? Where is Will?"

"I'm fine and Will is..." She half-smiled as she came to stand beside Nell, one hand moving to the rails. "Will is recovering slowly. His muscles have been badly damaged and he has very little strength in his hand but well…" She sighed as she looked out over the water; the dolphins made her smile slightly but it was tinged with sadness.

"Jack said he may not be able to forge swords again." Nell could see the pain in Elizabeth when she shrugged in reply.

"Please, don't let Will know you are aware of this." Elizabeth lifted a hand and pushed some stray curls of hair behind her ear. "The doctor told him that time was a great healer and I believe that time indeed will mend some things, but I do not think he will ever achieve the same level of skill again and he knows it too; but he cannot abide pity."

"No, he's a proud man," observed Nell. "And he takes his vows to you very seriously doesn't he? This must be troubling him – possible inability to provide for you in the future."

"What else has Jack told you?" Elizabeth's voice was tight as she responded to Nell.

"Jack didn't tell me," Nell replied gently. "He didn't have to; it stands to reason that a proud man would feel this way. You'll no doubt have some of the treasure so you won't be left with nothing – but I don't think that's the issue with Will, is it?"

Elizabeth looked at Nell closely, her brown eyes shadowed with worry and concern and a little suspicion. "He feels as if he's going to fail me – and now that…" she stopped and looked away abruptly.

"And now you're pregnant as well." Nell finished the statement for her.

"You know?" Elizabeth looked back at her in surprise. "How can you know? We've only just found out. Did the doctor tell you?"

Nell shook her head and looked away from Nell. "No, I just… guessed." She did not want Elizabeth knowing how the monks had used her twice. It would lead to questions that she did not have the strength to answer twice in one day.

"Well…" Elizabeth looked at her doubtfully and then puzzlement flickered across her face. "You knew on the island… that was why you stopped me from leading Jack to the bay. How could you have known then? I had no idea… I was feeling fatigued, but I assumed it was the island. Nell, how did you know this?"

Nell shrugged refusing to look at Elizabeth. "I just knew. Please… don't ask me to tell you. I do not wish to talk of it anymore."

"Anymore? Does Jack know of it?" Elizabeth saw Nell nod in reply. "Then I shall not pry."

"I'm pleased for you both. So much bad has happened… Do you…" Nell faded out unwilling to ask the question for fear of the answers.

"Go on," prompted Elizabeth gently.

Nell drew a deep breath. "Do you still feel them, the monks, inside your head?"

Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably before nodding reluctantly. "Yes, occasionally. It was only yesterday that we left that cursed place but the effects will take longer to leave us I think." She looked at Nell and reached out to touch her arm gently. "You have dreamt of them also? Last night?"

"Yes," Nell nodded, somewhat relieved that Elizabeth had felt things too; she wasn't alone. "I thought I saw them as well… Has Will felt it too?"

"No." Elizabeth shook her head. "But then I don't think they had the same hold over him they had on us, and I don't imagine they had the same hold on me that they had on you either."

Nell looked at her sharply. "Because I'm not as strong as you? Because I am more gullible than you - is that what you mean?"

Elizabeth looked at her in surprise shaking her head. "No, that's not what I meant; I merely meant because you were a nun and with a religious, or a more religious past than myself."

Nell had not thought of the connection before, but now it seemed logical and it went some way to easing her even further.

"You felt more than we did, didn't you? Mister Bryant asked if we felt anything when we went through the village. We didn't feel anything; but you did, didn't you?"

Nell nodded in reply, her eyes were fixed on the dolphins, but she didn't really see them as she thought over what Elizabeth had said. The evil monks had targeted her because she was the most gullible – also she could now see that the beliefs instilled in her life in the convent had gone some way to help them fool her.

"Have you seen what's in those chests?" the familiar high pitched tone of an excited Lady Clarence broke into Nell's thoughts; bringing both Nell and Elizabeth to look at her. She stopped beside Nell, one hand on her throat as the other clasped the rail.

"Mister Hock has just shown me the chests in the hold and I have to admit that I had to sit down for awhile!"

"Quite overcome?" asked Elizabeth with a wink at Nell.

"Well…" Lady Clarence recovered herself slightly before grinning at them again. "I'm quite used to jewels in the circles I move in. Family pieces at balls are commonplace, and indeed one is most undressed unless the family jewels are worn… but…." She took a deep breath and her smile widened. "I sound just awful don't I?"

Nell grinned at her. "It is rather head-turning isn't it?" Nell thought back to the Emerald necklace that lay in the cabin drawer that Jack had given her on the island.

"I shall never again look upon the…" Lady Clarence stopped and frowned as it occurred to her that she would never again see the family jewels she was so used to wearing. "I have a few pieces that I brought with me from England, but the main Clarence pieces are kept in the family vault in Compton Court."

"Compton Court? Is that your home?" asked Elizabeth with interest.

"One of them, or at least it was." Lady Clarence looked behind her where Hock had joined Timms and the others and was busy shaping wood for the hulls of the rowing boats. "My home will be different now, won't it?" she mused quietly almost to herself as she watched Hock work. He must have seen her because he looked up and winked at her, grinning openly when she smiled back at him.

"Home is where the heart is," Elizabeth replied. "Isn't that what they say? And yours will be with Mister Hock." Elizabeth had been surprised when Jack had informed them of the strange union of Hock and Lady Clarence. But then she also knew that love struck in the most unusual places and couldn't be controlled.

Lady Clarence looked at her and smiled happily. "Yes, things have worked out completely differently than I ever dreamt; but I'm happier than I've ever been."

"How do you intend on informing your husband?" Elizabeth inquired. She had met the man a few times since his arrival at Port Royal and she neither liked nor admired him; she couldn't see him excepting Lady Clarence's abandonment of him so easily. It would tarnish his reputation and be the cause of scandal, something that he would not be pleased about.

"I should face him I suppose," Lady Clarence admitted softly. "And if I felt anything but repulsion and fear for him I just might face him. But I cannot; for fear of what he may do. He will not take it lightly and indeed, I did not want to pursue a relationship with Mister Hock at first for fear of what Henry would do."

"He would come after you?" asked Nell with some alarm.

"He would kill us both given the chance. I understand from Mister Hock and Captain Sparrow that he won't be given the chance. I am not returning to Port Royal with you, I'm unclear on exactly what they have arranged but it will become clear… oh! Here comes the Commodore and Mister Bryant." She looked sideways at Nell waiting for her reaction, but Nell didn't look away from the churning sea below them; but Elizabeth noticed and raised an eyebrow at Lady Clarence.

"Our little Nell has more than one admirer I think!" Lady Clarence said teasingly and Nell couldn't ignore it.

"Mister Bryant is nothing more than a brother to me!" she hissed hotly, turning to watch their progress across the deck towards them.

"He would make a fine match," Lady Clarence replied and looked at Nell shrewdly. "If it weren't for the fact you have given your heart to the captain… ah! Which reminds me…" she turned slightly and slid her hand into the concealed pocket of her full skirts. "I was going to return this earlier but I forgot." She began to draw something from her pocket but the Commodore and Bryant arrived and she changed her mind. "Perhaps later, Nell," she said softly and winked at her.

Nell frowned, wondering what she had being going to give her; but her attention was soon claimed by the casual conversation that began around her.

The rest of the day passed with little excitement; the most that happened was when Will and Elizabeth came out onto the deck shortly after six bells. They only stayed for awhile, but it was good to see Will slowly improving; the sea air and the fact they had left the island was beginning to work wonders on him.

They ate on deck that evening and Nell stayed close to Hock and Norrington; growing more anxious as the evening approached. They were still some distance from the Isla De Muerta and because of that Jack would stay at the helm until they arrived. Nell realised it would mean that she would be alone in the cabin, something she didn't relish although she did feel childish for her fears.

She tried hard to stay in the cabin with the lights low but when eight bells were struck and lights were doused it was too dark for Nell to overcome her fears. She left the cabin, taking a blanket from the bunk with her, and made her way past the watch and up to the quarterdeck where Jack was. He didn't say anything as she bunked down close to him but he did reach down and stroke her hair gently. He watched as she quickly fell asleep, reassured by his presence. She didn't disturb until the eight bells of morning watch. Jack watched as she sat up slightly disorientated until she realised where she was. She looked up at him and blinked.

"Have you been there all night?" she asked him.

"Aye," he replied and grinned at her. "I'll sleep later, Nell, I don't need it like that."

"I couldn't stay…" she blushed and looked away as she got to her feet, aware of the watch changing and seeing her there.

"'Tis understandable, Nell," he said casually. "I'm with me all the time and it's still not enough, on account of being such a wonderful man."

Nell looked at him in surprise before bursting out laughing. "You are so conceited, Jack Sparrow!"

"You wound me," he grinned at her. "Now, listen, while you're up you may as well make yourself useful and find my breakfast for me, Soames'll have the fires lit by now and should have something ready."

"I could make some fish stew for you if you like," she said quietly grinning slyly at him.

"Aye, that you could," he agreed. "And I could send it over the rails to poison the sharks beneath us."

"Philistine!" she laughed and taking the folded blanket went past him to the steps leading down to the main deck.

"No, just not ready to die yet," came the casual reply as she went into the cabins.

Norrington was leaning over the edge of the rails of the quarterdeck. He was alone with his thoughts, his attention half taken by the shadows of the shipwrecks that lay beneath them. His last trip to the Isla De Muerta had been so different and his time had been taken up with commanding his crew, planning attacks on Barbossa and the _Pearl_, and wondering just what tricks Jack Sparrow had up his sleeve.

This time he was in command of only a handful of red-coats that were more pirate than red-coat now, and he was finding that although he had no doubt Jack Sparrow still had plenty of tricks up his sleeve, he wasn't as worried about them as he should be. He could see the hammerhead sharks circling the wrecks below and he was thankful that Sparrow would see them through safely. They'd come too far, survived too much to lose it all now. He half-smiled as he looked up at the approaching islands that were still encircled with mists; he was fairly certain it was the result of the curse that still lay on the Aztec gold holding the mists there. He turned to where Jack was behind him at the helm still.

"What is it about you that invites things that aren't normal?" he asked conversationally.

"I'm a popular man, always have been," came the amused reply as Jack guided the _Pearl_ through the hazards that lay below with a care that spoke of his skill as a sailor.

Norrington turned to lean back against the rails on his elbows; he crossed his booted feet and tilted his head up slightly to watch the birds that wheeled and dived above them. "I never noticed birds before," he mused. "Is there anything on this island that we have to beware of?"

"Aye," Jack replied, his eyes on the bay he was heading for. "Not much in the way of animals and the like; it's greed that tends to put a person in danger more than anything here."

"And you're immune?" asked Norrington scepticism clear in his voice.

"To a point," Jack replied softly. "I'm old enough to know that there are some things more important than gold and silver; like breathing for instance."

"And yet you still insist on pirating and plundering," pointed out Norrington dryly.

"I like a challenge," he replied. "Besides, someone has to keep you on your toes, or you'd all grow fat behind your fort walls."

"I think we'd manage to find a way of staying trim," Norrington snorted.

"Aye, chasing the lassies around Port Royal no doubt," Jack laughed. "Although I suppose your rank persuades them to be caught fairly easily."

"I don't chase ladies, Jack; I leave that to your kind."

"Oh, my apologies, so you spend most of your time chasing the lads, then?" Jack's serious face belied the humour that laced his voice.

Norrington choked and then laughed as he shook his head at Jack. "I don't lean that way either."

"I don't know," mused Jack, his black eyes catching Norrington's briefly before he looked back out over the water. "You and Bryant would make a fine pair."

Norrington choked again, covering his mouth as he was caught between laughing and coughing.

"I admire your imagination and I suppose were I in any other profession than sea-faring, I'd probably be quite horrified; but I've seen too much at sea to be shocked by your words."

"Aye, it happens," Jack replied and shrugged dismissively. "And there are two in the brig as we speak."

Norrington sobered slightly as he thought of Beaumont and De Mornay. "What are your plans with them?"

"I'd keelhaul them and then shoot them on deck before throwing them to the sharks…" Jack's voice was dark as he spoke, his face hard. "But I'm not sure the ladies would stomach that."

"They would remain below deck." Norrington replied.

"You'd not object?" Jack allowed himself to be diverted.

"I'm in no position to object," Norrington answered him frankly. "And even if I were the only part I may object on would be the keelhauling."

"Not humane enough?" Jack's voice was slightly scathing.

"The state they're in they'd probably not survive it; and there's a part of me that won't be satisfied until I see the life drain from their eyes."

Jack regarded Norrington briefly before calling out orders to the waiting crew as they neared the island. The anchor was dropped and Jack tied the wheel off before looking back at Norrington. "If you have no ties you'd make a fine addition to my crew."

Norrington studied Jack's face carefully and found no humour or teasing there. "You'd shoot me before the week was out; for insubordination and taking charge at every given moment." His voice was soft and slightly wary.

"Maybe, but what a week you'd have first," Jack replied grinning at him. "Who knows, we may even be able to acquire you your own ship and then I'd be Commodore and you'd be your own Captain."

"A step down in rank?" Norrington inquired with an arched eyebrow. "I rather thought of staying Commodore and you staying Captain, Captain."

"That's not quite how I was seeing it," Jack laughed as they headed to the steps together. "But then neither did I ever envisage walking side by side with a Commodore of the Royal Navy and not be heading to the noose."

"Stranger things, Jack, stranger things…"

"Aye," Jack nodded and then looked up at him as they reached the deck. "But should things not turn out well with the Navy for you, the offer will remain open for as long as you choose not to chase me with a hangman's rope in your hand."

"I'll remember that," Norrington replied and touched Jack's arm gently. "But it does help me to keep slim!"

Jack roared with laughter and clapped Norrington on the back before swaggering off.

Nell was sitting at the table in the galley mending several shirts that looked a little worse for wear. It felt good to be back on the _Pearl_ doing something as mundane as darning; it brought a feeling of normality to her that helped her relax - although it crossed her mind that darning pirate shirts on a pirate ship was far cry from most people's normal. She bit through the thread with her teeth and stuck the needle through the fabric of the next shirt before folding the clean, mended one and setting it to one side.

A noise at the door had her turning her head; Bryant stood in the doorway.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked quietly. "Can I keep you company?"

"That would be nice." Nell replied smiling at him. "Mister Soames was here earlier but he's gone up on deck. It's rather quiet down here when everyone is on deck."

"You don't want to be in the sun as well then?" he asked and took a seat opposite her, resting his forearms on the table and watched her as she stitched the next shirt with confidant fingers.

"It was too hot," she laughed.

"We'll be going ashore later, are you going?" He reached out and picked up a spare piece of thread and absently began rolling it through his fingers.

"Yes," she nodded tying off the thread and putting the shirt to one side.

"Nell…" he stopped and dragged a hand through his hair. "Nell, I know you're going to be staying on the _Pearl_, aren't you? After we reach Port Royal I mean."

Nell coloured up slightly and nodded as she threaded her needle ready for the next shirt. "Yes, I am staying. I have nothing in Port Royal…" she stopped as she realised that was not strictly true. She put her stitching down and drew a deep breath. "Do you know Stephen Wearing in Port Royal?"

Bryant lifted his eyebrows at her question. "Wearing? I know _of_ a Stephen Wearing but I do not know him, if you understand my meaning. Why do you ask?"

Nell took a deeper breath. "Apparently he's my brother." She watched the surprise cross his face as he leant forwards towards her across the table.

"Your brother? But… how can that be?"

"They, Beaumont and De Mornay, killed my parents and tried to kill my brother too. It would appear that they failed and he still lives in Port Royal."

"Well…" Bryant dragged his hand through his hair again and sat back in the chair, stretching out his legs and kicking hers under the table. "Sorry…" he moved his legs slightly and scrubbed a hand down his face. "A brother!" He blew out his breath "Who told you…no, that was a stupid question. I assume that was what Beaumont was talking to Jack about in the monastery wasn't it?"

Nell nodded as she pushed the mending to one side and propped her elbows on the table and her face in her hands.

"How do you feel about it?" he asked.

"Jack asked me the same question; I still don't really know now. I haven't had much chance to sit and think about it; so much has happened since leaving England that it makes my head spin sometimes just to think about it."

"I'm not surprised, Nell." He folded his arms across his chest studying her face closely with narrowed eyes. "I've never met him, heard about him, but I've never met him."

"They tried to kill him too; in fact they thought they had." She let her arms rest on the table, folded till her hands could grip her elbows. She laid her head down, her eyes closed. "I don't remember him at all. I've tried to think back, tried to remember but it's all so faded and hazy."

"It was a long time ago and you were so young." He reached forwards and hesitantly held his hand over her head, not touching her but close enough to feel the warmth coming from her. "Will you come to Port Royal at some stage to meet him?" He tried hard to keep his voice neutral, calm, but he could feel his heart pounding as he looked down at her closed eyes.

"I don't know…" she sighed. "How would I do that? Just knock on his door and say "Hello, I'm your sister – remember me?"

"That would be a start," he grinned slightly and resisted no more. He laid his hand flat on her head and allowed his fingers to curl into her hair. "How's your head?"

Nell was surprised to feel his hand on her head, but she remained still as he began to lightly caress her hair, it felt so nice and she was so tired. "Better now it's been cleaned up. I never thanked you for helping me."

"I don't require it," he replied and leant forwards, his fingers stroking her hair more confidently when he heard the sleepiness in her voice. "I wouldn't require anything from you…" he whispered, watching as her breathing evened out and she slipped into sleep easily.

He stayed with her, his fingers never tiring of stroking her hair as she slept. A movement in the doorway caught his attention, but it was empty when he looked over and he dismissed it from his mind as he mulled over what they talked about.

The knife glittered overhead, the brown rough fabric of the robe falling back from his hand to reveal a pale, strong arm.

"You betrayed us!"

The monk hissed and brought the knife swinging down in an arch towards her. Nell was paralysed with fear, sweat coursing down her back as she watched in slow motion as the knife cut through the air towards her. She opened her mouth to scream but a low groan was the only noise that came from her.

Bryant jerked awake quickly; he'd dozed sitting at the table with his hand on Nell's head. The noises coming from Nell was low pitched and terrified and sent Bryant's heart hammering.

"Nell, Nell, wake up!" He rose from the chair and shook her shoulders firmly. She sat up with a cry, her eyes wide and bright with fear till they focused on Bryant and she slumped forwards, her breathing erratic and catchy. She rubbed her hands over her eyes and then leant on the table, pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes.

"Tell me." Bryant's voice was a low command.

"The same really… monks with knives…" she drew in a shaky breath and forced herself to pull herself together. "Stupid I know, but scary when you're dreaming them."

"Not stupid, Nell, never stupid," he spoke quietly and came around the table to perch on the edge. He laid his hand on her shoulder, letting his fingers brush against the skin of her neck.

"Jack told me to give myself time; that it's still so soon but…"

"But what?" Bryant leant towards her slightly, his gaze intense as he studied her side-profile.

"They're still there, in my head. I talked with Jack and it did help. I spoke with Elizabeth and that also helped; but when I fall asleep… I see them."

"Nell, it's going to take awhile to forget…"

"I know," she sighed and smiled at him. "And I'm boring everyone. Elizabeth bounces back from a near-death experience and brushes it off as an everyday occurrence, while I flounder along, steadily losing my mind."

"I think that's a bit harsh," he reached out and caught her hand. "You're not Elizabeth, you won't react the same as she does; for one thing you have completely different backgrounds. Elizabeth grew up knowing who her parents were and knowing she was loved. You grew up with nuns and lies; you came out here and everything has been completely turned on its head. Give yourself time…" he drew in a deep breath. "Come to Port Royal, meet your brother, and give yourself the time you need to work through everything that has happened."

Nell remained silent as she looked up at him; his face was gentle and concerned. "I… I will meet him; I suppose I have to really. I'm not certain that I want to do it just yet though. You're the only brother I need just now." She squeezed his fingers and grinned at him. He gave a low groan of anguish and pulled his hand away to cover his face.

"Nell, Nell…" he lowered his hands from his face. "I lied to you, I lied to myself," he muttered. "I love you, Nell, more than a brother. You stole my heart when I kissed you."

"But… I…" Nell floundered, blinking at him in surprise. "You said…"

"I lied, I knew you felt nothing, and I knew you didn't love me, not in the way I want you to." He got up from the table and crouched in front of her; gripping her hands and pulling her around to face him. "Nell, I can look after you; I can love you enough for both of us, enough for it to work. You'd never want or need for anything; I'd make you happy, I promise I'd make you happy."

Nell stared down at him, her face showing her distress at his words. She pulled her hands free and shook her head slowly.

"I know you…" Bryant took a deep breath and ran a hand down his face as he got up and perched on the table beside her again. "I realise Sparrow holds your affections, doesn't he?"

Nell looked up at him wordlessly. Lady Clarence had alluded to this, but she had not seen it; she had thought that Bryant had merely regarded her as a sister, and that Lady Clarence was reading something that just wasn't there. Now, with a sinking heart, she knew Lady Clarence had been right and she was wrong.

"I don't care about Sparrow," he said hotly. "It makes no difference to me that he's had you first; it doesn't affect the way I feel about you. I know he's touched you, taken you, but I don't care; I would never care if you were mine, if you marry me."

"Joshua!" Nell blushed shocked at his words and slightly embarrassed at realising it was that apparent that she had slept with Jack in the true carnal fashion.

"I'm not going to apologise!" He shook his head at her. "It's the way I feel and I'll make no apologies for that. Please, Nell, just consider my offer, that's all I ask."

"Josh," Nell got to her feet unsteadily and stood in front of him. "I don't know what to say… I truly had no idea…"

"Don't say anything," he slid from the table and before she realised his intentions he had captured her face between his hands and was kissing her with all the passion he felt for her. Nell brought her hands to his chest and gently pushed away, breaking his hold on her.

"Josh, please don't do this, to either of us." Nell stepped back one more step, lifting a hand to her lips. "Please don't ask for something I can't give you."

"I just want you with me," he said and ran a hand down his face; his other hand went to his hip as he took a deep breath. "I don't think I can let you stay here, Nell."

"That's not your decision to make, Josh." Nell lifted a hand and touched his arm gently. "I'm staying here, I've made my decision; this is where I want to be. I'm sorry that I've hurt you. I never meant to hurt you, Josh, I don't know what to say…"

"Say yes for god's sake, say you'll marry me and come to Port Royal."

"I can't, Josh, I can't do that to either of us. You don't really love me, Josh, it wouldn't be fair to throw your life away on a chivalrous whim."

"Bloody hell, Nell!" He threw his hands in the air. "Don't tell me what I feel or don't feel! I'm not some fresh-faced whelp. I do know what I feel and I know that I'll never feel about anyone else the way I feel about you." He reached out and caught her face between her hands. "I'd die for you, Nell, can't you see that? Don't tell me I'm being chivalrous, don't patronise me and don't, please God, turn me down."

"Josh, please…" Tears filled Nell's eyes as she looked up at him. She lifted her hands to cover his, and bit her lip. "I have to, don't you see? It wouldn't work, neither of us would be happy. I… I love Jack; I can't help it, I don't want to help it. I want to be wherever he is."

Bryant ripped his hands from her face and leant back against the table, anguish clear in his eyes. "And if that somewhere happens to be the end of a rope? You love him that much?"

Nell dashed away the tears from her cheeks and met his eyes. "Yes, I love him that much."

Bryant sagged slightly and took a deep breath. "I know. I know you do; it's clear as day that you love him. I'm sorry, Nell, I should never have done this to you. I knew where you stood before I even opened my mouth. But I had to know… do you understand? Can you forgive me?"

"Josh, there's nothing to forgive." She reached out and took his hand in her. "I don't want… I don't want to lose you; I need your friendship, that'll never change. Can we be friends?"

"Is friends all we'll be?" he asked her wistfully. He reached out and stroked her cheek with his free hand. "Yes, that's all there is, and it's enough for me to know we're friends. No, no, I lie again; it's not enough, not nearly enough, but I'll make it enough." He stepped forward, looking down into her troubled eyes, letting go of her hand he cupped her cheeks gently. "Listen to me, Nell, if things don't quite work out the way you want them to; if anything happens and you need someone, I'll be there for you, whatever you need. Promise me that you'll trust me to look after you, with nothing expected in return. Do you understand?"

"I understand that you are really special; I value our friendship more than you'll ever know, Josh. You've always been there when I needed you, on the _Relentless_, in the brig, on the island. On the deck of the _Relentless_, I couldn't have faced him if it weren't for you, standing by me."

"I think I was stood behind you, actually," he said dryly. "Fine Naval officer I make, hiding behind a woman." He lightened his tone and smiled down at her as he let go of her face, his hands dropping to her shoulders.

"You were hardly hiding; I remember that you tried to stop them taking me from the brig. I wouldn't have had the strength to face him if it weren't for you."

"You already had the strength to face him; you have more strength than you know. You'll grow stronger still and these dreams and day-dreams about the island and monks will fade."

"I hope you're right," she whispered.

"I've been through it before. It'll take awhile and you'll need Sparrow… oh Lord did I just say that?" He shook his head in disgust.

Nell laughed and looked up at him. "You know what, Josh, I'll lay a wager with you; that by the time I've mustered the courage to meet this brother of mine, you'll have met some fine lass, realised that I was merely a passing fancy, and you'll have married her and be well on the way to producing those seven children of yours!"

Bryant snorted but his face was tinged with sadness. "Your apple showed no children did it?"

"See!" Nell shrugged under his hands. "The fates were against us from the start. You can't argue against an apple."

"Nell, I'd go up against the devil himself for you." He spoke softly, intently.

"Ah, Josh, there you go again, breaking my heart!" Nell shook her head sadly. "You make it hard."

"No, I don't. From my side of the fence, everything is perfectly straight forward." He saw the troubled look return in her eyes and he forced himself to laugh lightly. "We tie the knot as soon as possible and then start adoption proceedings for those seven children!"

"You'd kill me before the year was out, chasing after seven children!" She grimaced making him chuckle softly.

"We're going to be all right aren't we?" She asked him worriedly, the humour dying in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"We're going to be just fine, Nell," he reassured her gently. "Just tell me one thing, Nell, and it'll never be spoken of by us again. If you'd met me first…?"

Nell smiled at him and it reached her eyes. "That's not a fair question, for either of us."

"Humour me," he returned.

"I guess I'd be having myself a name that would really be mine, albeit, a married name." She shrugged at him, knowing that it was probably the truth.

"Ah, Nell," he whispered softly and the smile on his face was wistfully sad. He pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his cheek on her head.

Nell stiffened slightly for a second before she realised there was nothing in the embrace but friendship. She slid her arms around his waist and leant her cheek against his chest.

"I mean it, Josh, Stephen may have my blood in his veins, but you're my brother."

"I always wanted a sister," he replied and closed his eyes. A movement from the side made him look over quickly, but there was no one there. He frowned, a ripple of unease went down his spine; but he relaxed when he reasoned, that had it been Jack then he'd be minus his arms at this point.

Nell stood back away from him and he let her go.

"I'll leave you in peace, Nell."

"I should finish this," she agreed quietly and it was with relief that she watched him leave the galley and disappear into the gloomy corridor. Nell sighed long and heavily before sitting down and picking up the mending that still lay waiting. She stared down at the mending that was still waiting, not really seeing it as she thought over what had taken place. Her head whirled and an ache was threatening at her temples. She pushed the mending to one side again; she couldn't do it now, she would go above deck and try and push everything to the back of her mind.

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to get out. The next is being typed and hopefully won't be so long.

Thanks to everyone who reviews, reads and leaves me those lovely messages in my email box.

Have a great day and take care of yourselves.


	40. In The Shadows

A/N: Usual Disclaimer – Don't own, not making any money.

Thanks to Ani for her checking and editing of this chapter. Any remaining mistakes are mine. I've had to edit this chapter for Fanfiction, but there is a longer one at AFF as usual. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 40

In The Shadows

It was much later that Nell gathered the courage to leave the galley. She was still shocked and surprised by Bryant's words and actions, and it left her feeling a little overwhelmed. She made her way up onto the deck and was surprised to see the boats had been mended and were being loaded with the chests that had been brought up from the hold. She saw Jack organising the loading and crossed to him.

"Jack, do you want that emerald necklace back? It'll be safer here won't it?"

Jack looked round at where she had perched on a coil of rope and was watching the crew working.

"Nay, lass, I gave it to you, it's yours now. What do you want done with the rest of your share?"

Nell lifted her eyebrows at his question. She hadn't given it much thought really; even though he had made it clear she would still have a share, despite staying with him on the _Pearl_. "I don't know…" she shrugged again. "I'd like to have some I suppose; I really could do with some decent clothes that aren't too big for me!" she grinned at him but he didn't return it. He just regarded her with dark serious eyes before looking back at where the crew finished loading the chests.

"I've left everyone's share in the hold, including the crews. We'll divide it when we reach Tortuga, you won't find much there… you need to go to Port Royal for that kind of thing."

"What about Aruba?" Nell didn't really fancy returning there, but she knew Port Royal was impossible for Jack.

"We're not heading that way again," Jack replied over his shoulder. "No, lass, Port Royal will provide whatever you need; Elizabeth will see you right and no doubt have you fitted out like a lady before you can blink."

"I don't want to be fitted out like a lady, Jack; I just want some britches that don't fall down if I take off the sash!"

"Ah, but you'd look so pretty in those dresses Elizabeth favours. You're wasted in britches lass, you let her take care of you and you'll do fine."

"But what about you?" Nell asked growing more confused by his words.

"I find the waists too tight on the latest fashions, cuts off the circulation. Besides I'm not really taken with wearing dresses, tend to trip me up on the decks," he replied and the crew who he knew were listening laughed loudly.

Nell blushed and grinned at his words. "I didn't mean that, Jack. I meant taking the _Pearl_ into Port Royal."

"Won't happen, lass," he snorted. "I'll take the _Pearl_ into one of the other bays close by and drop you all off."

A cold chill filled Nell's heart as she looked at his back; the dirty red scarf was hanging down his back, the bandana hidden by the tri-corner hat he wore; booted feet spread apart as he watched over the crew.

"Jack?" The uncertainty was clear in her voice and for several seconds she didn't think he was going to reply; but then he looked back over his shoulder at her.

"Commodore may keep his word, but anyone in the port won't know he's aboard and they'll fire on us as soon as we come into view; I'll not risk that, Nell, not even to stop your britches falling down."

The crew roared with laughter once more and Nell reddened again before laughing herself, but more with relief than humour at his words. He turned and came back to crouch down in front of her.

"In fact, I've given this some thought, Nell darlin', and I've arrived at a conclusion which should suit us all, to a greater or lesser degree." His face was perfectly straight and his dark eyes were blank of any emotion at all. "Will and Elizabeth are in agreement with you staying with them in Port Royal for a while."

"What?" Nell felt the colour drain from her face as his words registered.

"It makes perfect sense; it'll give you time to recover from everything and chance to meet your brother. You'll have your share, so you'll not want for money, and I'm certain the Commodore and Mister Bryant will offer their protection to you."

"Jack, I don't want to stay with them." Nell frowned at him, not certain why he was back-tracking on her.

"Well, I suppose you could stay somewhere else, but I'm not sure where… maybe they…"

"You're not listening to me, Jack." Nell moved back from him. "I'll not need anywhere to stay because I'm not staying there. I'm not even leaving the boat when we drop everyone off."

"Is that so?" Jack slurred.

"I thought we talked about this," Nell said quietly, aware of the crew still behind them.

"Well, so did I, Nell, so did I," he nodded his head and stood up slowly. "I'm thinking that it's time you made up your mind; I'm growing tired of waiting to see which way you'll fall." He turned and glared at his crew. "What are you scabrous lot looking at? Put your eyeballs back in your heads or you'll be polishing the brightworks until your fingers drop off!" he barked and then he walked off making his way to the quarterdeck swaying as he went.

Nell gaped after him and then quickly recovering herself, raced after him; almost tripping over the nets that were stowed. "Jack!" He didn't stop until he was standing on the quarterdeck looking out over the sea.

Nell heard four bells and looked across at where the watchglass was turned and the bell struck; she carried on to Jack and stuck her hands on her hips.

"Jack what's with you?" she asked pointedly and watched as he turned to look at her.

"You are with me," he pointed out sharply and then leaned over the rails. "We'll leave at five bells, Mister Hock. Inform the Commodore if you would."

Hock looked up and nodded at Jack before going below to find them.

"Jack…"

"Nell…" he turned to look at her and Nell saw the frustration in his eyes clearly. "If you're wanting to come across to the island, then you'd best find yourself a topcoat from somewhere. It's cold and damp in those caves and we'd not be wanting you to catch your death in there."

"Jack, for pity's sake, what's going on here? You're annoyed with me and I don't know why."

"Don't you?" He turned from her and went up to the poop deck. He scanned the horizon, his eyes sharp and alert as he looked out over the calm sea.

"You're annoyed about Aruba still, aren't you?" Nell sighed, refusing to follow him up to the poop deck like a lost puppy.

"Am I?" his tone of voice was distracted as he turned on his heel sharply and came back down to her. "Nell, I found something that may or may not interest you," he slurred slightly as he spoke; he felt around in his pocket and then held out his hand to her, closed fist pointing downwards.

Nell lifted her palm and watched as he opened his hand and something cold and heavy landed on her skin. She brought her palm away from him and looked down at the curl of the heavy gold chain attached to a string of plain brown beads, ending in a plain gold cross. Her eyes went wide at the rosary and she gasped as she looked up at him.

"Where did this… I mean, how?"

"Most things can be found on Aruba if you look hard enough." He shrugged and turned to look back out over the rail. "You can use it or not use it, 'tis up to you."

"Oh, Jack!" Nell let the beads work through her fingers and the feeling was so familiar and so soothing that she could feel herself settling inside. "Jack…" She bit her lip and stepped closer to him. "You don't know how much this means to me…"

He looked at her sideways and half smiled. "I think I do," he replied softly. "Nell, I was waiting for the more opportune moment, but someone was there before me; but now you can absolve yourself to your heart's content…"

Nell frowned at his words, her eyes still on the sets of beads as she automatically worked them through but no prayers were in her mind now. "Huh?" She didn't look up until she reached the end and then she looped the long gold chain around her neck, her fingers playing over the cross. "What do you mean?" she asked him her eyes still on the beads hanging from the chain. When he didn't reply she looked up at him, but he was looking down at the main deck.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Nell touched his arm and he slowly turned his head to look at her hand on his coat sleeve.

"And what, my sweet, little nun could be wrong with me?"

"I don't know, mind reading wasn't one of the things we were taught." She replied with a laugh, trying to lighten his mood.

"No, neither was lying, but you seemed to have picked up that habit quite well." He returned quickly.

"I haven't lied, well, not recently," she amended and then frowned as she registered his words. "Jack, you are still angry with me for leaving at Aruba yesterday morning, aren't you!"

"No." He shook his head and looked into her eyes. "We talked that through, you trusted me enough to talk to me; I thought it was a start."

Nell smiled at him, but he didn't return it and she realised he wasn't referring to Aruba anymore. "Tell me what's wrong, please?"

"No, you tell me something, Nell. When you let him kiss you, hold you in his arms, are laughing at me, or him? Which of us poor bastards are you playing? Or is it both of us?" His tone was deadly serious and there was no humour in his face anywhere.

Nell's mouth dropped open as she registered his words. "What are you on about?" she whispered in a shaky voice.

"My God, Nell, has it slipped your mind so quickly?" He shook his head, his laugh dry and humourless. "I watched you and Bryant for quite awhile; you make a nice pair…" He stopped and turned away from her, but not before she saw the anger in his face.

"You saw?" Slowly, it dawned on her that he had been in the corridor and had seen her talking with Bryant; and she felt the bottom fall slowly out of her world.

"No, it wasn't like you think…" She tried to touch his arm but he pulled away from her.

"No, it never is with you, is it?" he said coldly. "There I was coming down my own bloody corridor, on my own bloody ship to go into my own bloody galley; I wasn't expecting to find you two clinging together like limpets to a rock." Jack looked round at her and she saw the depth of his anger quite clearly.

Nell opened her mouth to tell him again but he laughed nastily, his hands dancing gracefully as he spoke. "Go on, Nell, I'm listening, tell me how it really was then, it should be interesting."

"You're not going to believe me," she said with sudden realisation. "No matter what I say, you're not going to believe me. You should have stepped forwards then, Jack, stepped forwards and asked me then. It's probably the only way you'd listen… but no, you wouldn't have believed it then either, would you?"

"If I'd have stepped forwards, Nell," he straightened and faced her. "If I'd have stepped forwards, I would have killed him."

Nell saw the low burning in his eyes that told her he meant every word he said. She shook her head at him and folded her arms across her chest in defence. "Jack, we discussed… we were discussing things and he held me; that was all…"

"Really?" Jack's stance and his tone told her that he didn't believe a word she said and it sent white hot arrows of pain to her heart.

"Really, and if you don't believe me there's nothing I can do about it." She shook her head, swallowing thickly as defeat set in. "You have no right to do this to me, none at all."

"Oh yes, I bloody do!" he shot back as his hand snaked out to grip her wrist pulling her forwards. "Oh yes I do, Nell. See I may be a pirate; a low, dirty, thieving bastard in your eyes, but you lead me to believe that you loved me, you made me think we had something. Made me look a fool, more like." He let go of her and stepped back. "Bloody hell, Nell, even the whores have the decency to let the bed grow cold." His voice was hard and controlled.

Nell took a step back at his words; it felt like a knife cutting through her. She drew in her breath on a gasp and without even thinking raised her hand and slapped him hard around the cheek.

"Nell, I'm sor…" He reached out for her but she stumbled backwards.

"I am not a whore, no matter what you think, I am _not_ a whore!" She dashed angrily as a few tears escaped. "You may think I am now you've had what you wanted; but I'm not, so you can just bugger off!" She turned away from him and all but fell down the quarterdeck steps, not noticing that everyone on the deck had stopped to watch and listen. Nell crashed into the cabin corridor and raced through the door slamming it behind her and locking it before she turned to collapse on the bunk, dry eyed with pain.

* * *

Jack saw Bryant heading towards the quarterdeck steps, the look on Bryant's face was nothing short of murderous; but Jack's anger mounted ten-fold at the sight of him.

"Don't come up here, mate, unless you want to swim with the sharks down there," Jack hissed at him. He saw the crew still watching; most of them in horror and it made him feel worse. "Back to work you buggers or you'll all be swimming back to Tortuga!" he shouted and was satisfied to see them turn away, although he knew they'd be listening to anything else said.

"Way I see it, you should be swimming with them, _mate,_" Bryant hissed in reply. "We could hear every word you two said and you are a bloody idiot."

Jack turned around and faced Bryant, not acknowledging a concerned looking Norrington behind him. "Come to defend her honour?" he slurred sarcastically.

"No, it doesn't need defending. You have it wrong, completely wrong. You couldn't be further from the truth if you tried. I did kiss her, again, and she pushed me away. I tried to make her marry me and leave you, and she wouldn't do it. She has this insane idea that she loves you, although for God's sake I have no bloody idea why; especially after you just completely destroyed her!" Bryant shook his head. "You're a bastard, Jack Sparrow, and so help me God, I'll never understand what the hell it is that makes her love you so much." He stopped and sighed deeply. "Too much has happened, Jack, things have changed, we've changed." He ran a hand over his eyes, not seeing Jack close his briefly. "I tried to convince her that she would be better with me, which she would, but she won't be swayed from you. We're friends, nothing more and I won't lose her friendship, not for anything. You did see her in my arms; you saw her giving a friend a hug, and you saw me wishing for something you're about to throw away."

Jack swore long and fluently. "I wanted to kill you, you bastard, and if you ever kiss her again I will," he hissed angrily; but his anger was mostly directed at himself now, he'd allowed himself to hurt her because he'd been hurt.

"I know;" Bryant nodded his head. "I should hate you but I don't; I just envy you. Don't throw it away, Jack, go after her." Bryant sighed and shook his head. "Did I really just say that?"

Jack moved past him, stopping at his shoulder. "I don't hate you either, although God knows I've tried." His voice was slurred still but underlined with a serious tone that made Bryant smile slightly

"Bloody hell, I really hope he fails," he muttered as he watched Jack jump down the steps and head into the cabin.

Bryant turned to lean against the rails, clasping his hands tightly as he leant forwards, his face reflecting his pain. Norrington came to stand beside him, touching his shoulder gently before linking his hands behind his back and looking out over the dark water in silent support.

* * *

Jack tried the cabin door handle and swore when he discovered it was locked.

"Open the door, Nell," he called and rested his hands on the doorframe, leaning forwards slightly. There was no reply from inside but he heard a shuffling noise; he tried the handle again but it was still locked. "Bloody hell, Nell, open the door!" He roared, not caring if he was heard on deck.

"Bugger off!" came the succinct reply from inside, but he could hear her voice was thick with tears.

"Nuns shouldn't swear," he said casually, knowing she'd hear him.

"I'm not a bloody nun," came the muffled reply. "And now, thanks to you, I never will be again."

He lifted his eyebrows at her words. "Are you going to run away from me then, and join a convent?"

"Whores can't be nuns!" she yelled and a thump hit the door as something she'd thrown had connected with it. He winced at her words and pulled a face.

"Nell, darlin', I'm sorry… I didn't mean it." He said smoothly and screwed his face up hoping she'd unlock the door.

The only reply from inside was a thump as another object hit the door.

"You're not throwing my charts around are you?" he asked with sudden fear and then realised it was the wrong cabin and relaxed somewhat. "Come on darlin', open the door and let me in, you can't hide in there forever, now just open the door, Nell!"

"What part of 'bugger off' don't you understand?" she shouted angrily.

Jack swore and stood back from the door; he lifted his booted foot and kicked the door solidly several times, until the lock gave and the door swung open. He strode in and shut the door behind him, leaning against it to look at Nell's horrified face.

"You broke your door!" she said faintly.

"Well, it can be mended," he replied and looked around the room before crossing to one of the chairs and dragging it across to wedge it under the door handle. "There, now we won't be disturbed by well meaning idiots."

"The only idiot here is you!" she groused and turning went across to sit on the window seat, bringing her knees up to her chest and peering over them at him mutinously. "You're a bastard, Jack Sparrow!"

"So I've been told," he said wryly, swaying on the spot, his hands stuck at odd angles as he regarded her. "Nell, I'm not accustomed to this, on account of hardly ever being wrong, or at least never having to admit to it, anyway; but simply said, I suppose, well… it would appear I was wrong and I'm sorry about that."

"What?" she asked, watching him struggle; it was odd to see Jack struggling with words, and it struck her that she had never seen it before.

"You're not going to require me to say it again are you?" he blinked in horror. "Nell, I'm sorry, I was wrong and I never meant to hurt you. I don't think you're a whore, I never have and never will; and I wish to God I could take that back, but I can't."

She didn't say anything as she looked at him. He took that for a good sign and began pacing up and down, his hands dancing as he spoke. "Bryant put me right… told me he'd ask you to marry him and you'd refused…"

"You believed him?" she asked and the meaning behind her question was not lost on him.

He sighed sadly and stopped pacing to look at her; he stripped his coat and hat off and threw them blindly at the table. "I hurt you, didn't' I? And it wasn't just the reference to ladies of the night that hurt was it?"

Nell looked away from him and sank back slightly. He was spot on; the fact he hadn't believed her had cut far deeper than she had first realised. She couldn't face this now, didn't want to deal with it, so she shot to her feet and crossed to the door. But Jack was faster than she was and she let out a squeal when he caught her upper arms and whirled her around to face him. He backed her sharply towards the bulkheads and pinned her there lifting her from the floor to stand on her toes.

"Jack… Let me go!" She tried to push against him but he wouldn't let her arms move.

"I was an idiot, Nell, forgive me. I knew…" He hesitated and took a breath. "I knew in my head that you weren't fooling with him, but it hurt to see you with him and I let it grow in my mind. I should have stepped forwards, knocked his head off and then asked you to explain." He looked down at her.

Nell stared up into his black liquid eyes and shook her head. "You were, are, a real bastard, Jack."

"I know, darlin', I know," he leant forwards and kissed the tip of her nose. "I can't help it; but I'll try not to be a bastard to you again, I promise. But please, don't trigger the bastard off in me by cuddling red-coats, or in fact, anyone of a male orientation."

"You didn't believe me," she stated it softly and watched as he closed his eyes briefly in regret. "And you called me a whore!" she accused quietly.

"I know, I know!" He shook his head sending the beads swinging around his face. "I regretted that the moment it left my big mouth," he admitted. "I was angry, Nell, so angry; communication isn't our strong point, is it?"

"Communication isn't the problem, Jack," Nell said quietly looking at the charm that hung from his hair. "Neither of us has a problem in talking."

"There's talking and there's talking," he pointed out dryly. "I forget sometimes that you're not like any woman I've ever met before, which is stupid really, considering that's one of the reasons I adore you the way I do."

Nell blinked up at him, her eyes caught by his. "You adore me?" she asked, not realising she was holding her breath.

"Adore you? Nell, I worship the ground you walk on; and you have absolutely no idea, do you?" He released his grip on her upper arms and caught her face instead. "I forget… Nell, don't you know how I feel about you?"

Nell stared up at him shaking her head. "I know…" her voice squeaked, so she cleared her throat and started again. "I know you like me and that, well, that you wanted me…" She frowned and ground to a halt.

"Ah, sweet Nell, I've been remiss haven't I?" He stroked his fingers down her cheeks and then rested his hands on her shoulders. "I forget that you have no confidence in yourself and therefore no confidence in me. I want you to know how incredible you are…"

"I'm not incredible, Jack," Nell stuttered, unable to really believe what she was hearing. "I'm a fool, Jack. I'm not clever like Elizabeth or beautiful like Lady Clarence; I'm hardly going to set the world on fire."

"Nell, you're no fool and you're a damn sight clever than you think, and as for beauty… you take my breath away, Nell and I can assure you, neither Elizabeth or her ladyship have done that… ever!" He gripped her shoulders tightly as he stared down at her, his eyes so intense Nell thought she'd drown in them. "You may not set the whole world on fire, Nell, but you set _my _world on fire." He leant forwards and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Jack… I… you…" She shuddered and curled her fingers into the material of his shirt, feeling the warmth of his skin beneath her fingers.

"Ssh! Nell, I'm sorry I lashed out at you, but please, don't ever to that to me again with anyone, not even Hock. It kicked me square in the gut to see you with another man." He pulled back slightly to press his fingers to her lips. "Nell, I love you." He lifted his fingers and closing the gap between them replaced his fingers with his lips. Nell slid her arms around his neck, clinging to him as his hands slid down her sides to hold her hips possessively.

"You love me," Nell whispered a warm glow settling in her heart as his lips grazed over her jaw line to nuzzle at her ear.

"I love you," he muttered his hot breath on her ear making her shudder and squirm under him,

"Just me?" Nell slid her fingers inside the material of his shirt and over his skin to clutch his shoulders.

"Just you, darlin'. I can honestly swear on the _Pearl_ that I have never said that to another woman, not even when I've been inside them."

"Jack!" Nell's head went back to look at him, slightly shocked by his words, but he merely smirked at her.

"Ah, Nell, I never thought this would happen to me, and to be honest I never cared. I was happy doing what I do best - being the finest pirate in these waters; and bedding the whores to find release. But with you? I kept having these tantalizing glimpses of the real woman underneath the nun, and it made me want to see more." He shrugged, never breaking eye contact with her as he spoke. "I once asked Will how much he loved Elizabeth and he told me he'd die for her. I wasn't surprised, I always knew the whelp was soft, but I didn't understand him – wasting all that emotion on one woman; but now I do… I'd die for you, Nell, but I'd rather live with you."

Nell stared up at him, completely speechless by his words. She felt a surge of love for him and answered him in the only way she knew how - she reached up and pressed her lips to his keeping her eyes open and locked with his. "I love you, Jack." She whispered the words against his lips and saw his eyes flutter shut. He slid one hand down her leg to the bend of her knee and drew her leg up around his waist; his fingers splayed across her thigh.

"Ah, Jack…" Nell groaned at the close proximity of him.

"Let me show you how much I love you," he muttered and all Nell could do was nod desperately.

* * *

Nell waited while he strapped his sash on and then crossed to slide his sword and pistol into the holder. He shrugged on his coat, picked his hat up and then turned to look at her.

"You need a topcoat!" Jack went to the door and pulled the chair back and then turned to her again. "I have another one in my cabin; I'll find it for you. Go out onto deck and wait for me." He held out his hand to her and Nell went to him immediately slipping her hand into his; he hesitated in the doorway and looked down at her.

"You do know I never meant what I said to you on the quarterdeck don't you?"

"I know," she narrowed her eyes at him, secure in the knowledge that he loved her. "But you ever say it to me again and I'll cut your hair off in your sleep, savvy?" She kept her face straight but couldn't keep the humour from her voice.

"I'll remember that," he grinned, showing his gold teeth; he slapped her bottom and pushed her ahead of him with a chuckle.

Nell came out onto the deck and was completely unprepared for the chuckles that came from the crew closest to her. She looked at them and wondered if she'd forgotten to do up her shirt or something, but a quick glance at herself told her she was secure. She looked at them in puzzlement and it suddenly dawned on her that they knew what they had been doing in the cabin.

"Capt'n missed five bells," Timms chuckled as he passed her. "Busy at something else, I reckon."

Nell blushed to the roots of her hair and wished the deck would open up and swallow her whole. She looked up and saw Bryant still standing on the quarterdeck with Norrington and Nell's colour deepened as she realised they had been standing almost directly above them. As if he could feel her looking at him Bryant turned and looked down at her; but she was relieved to see him smiling at her. Hock came to her side and bent his head close to hers.

"Relax, Nell, the crew put two and two together and, for once, came up with four. Nothing could be heard out here."

Nell blushed even deeper but was glad to know that at least they hadn't been overheard. She looked up at Hock and, tripping over her tongue, thanked him.

He laughed and patted her shoulder gently before moving away from her as Jack came out onto deck. The whistles and innuendos that followed made Nell groan and cover her face with one hand.

"You're all a bunch of dirty minded scoundrels," laughed Jack and slid the coat around her shoulders. "I want that cabin door made right before I return; Mister Peters make it so! Ready the boats, Mister Gibbs; we have treasure to offload!"

A roar of approval went up amongst the men and a scurry of activity took the men's attention. Nell waited on one side as the men went about lowering the boats; she saw Lady Clarence coming towards her.

"Nell! Are you going ashore?"

"Yes, are you?" She looked at Lady Clarence.

"No." She shook her head and turned to where Hock was making his way towards them.

"Are you sure you're not coming ashore, Tilly?" he asked her.

"No, thank you." She smiled up at him. "I don't want to ruin my last decent dress…"

Nell grinned and looked at the very pretty dress she was wearing. It was a tightwaisted, full length dress in a pale yellow fabric covered in tiny pink rosebuds. The neckline plunged, as was the fashion, showing the tops of her breasts as they strained behind the tight bodice.

"Tilly, there's nothing decent about that dress!" he leered at her, his eyes lingering suggestively on her bosom.

She coloured up prettily and placed a hand at her neckline. "It's the fashion, Mister Hock!"

"Aye," he sighed lustily. "And I hope it never goes out of fashion, either."

Nell giggled but lost her smile when the Commodore and Bryant came over to join them. She frowned worriedly but nothing was said about the earlier incident and small talk was made until Jack called them to board the boats. They made their way over, but Lady Clarence pulled Nell back.

"I've been trying to give this to you, but every time something stops me." She slid her hand into the hidden pocket of her dress and brought out the dagger. "It's Jack's… he must have left it on your bunk. I found it when the Commodore and Mister Bryant were with us and I did not wish to embarrass you…" She slid the dagger into Nell's hand.

Nell took the dagger handle without looking down. "Thank you," she replied and leaning down, slid the dagger into her boot.

"Nell… word travels fast on a ship…" Lady Clarence cleared her throat as Jack hollered for Nell to buck her ideas up or be left behind.

"It's fine… a misunderstanding," Nell said quickly and began to cross to where Jack was waiting for her impatiently.

"Are you certain?" Lady Clarence kept pace with her.

"Positively." Nell looked at her and grinned widely, suddenly wanting to share it with her. She leant forwards and whispered in her ear. "Don't tell anyone but he told me he loves me."

Lady Clarence caught her hands in a tight grip and beamed at her, just resisting a squeal that she knew would give Nell away. "I'm so happy for you… I really am. I know we've had… no, _I've_ had my moments with you, but I would like to think we're friends now."

Nell smiled at her and drew the lady into a tight hug. "I'd like that, very much."

"Oh, for pity's sake, you bloody women; stop gossiping will you! I want to be back aboard preferably some time this year!" groused Jack from behind them but it held no malice.

Nell moved away from her and shared a secret smile with her before turning to Jack and pulling a face at him. "Patience, Jack, patience."

"I'll give you patience, woman! Climb down to that boat or I'll throw you in!"

Nell climbed the side and squealed when his hands went straight to her bottom.

"Jack!"

"What? Just checking to make sure you've not grown a tail since being aboard!"

Nell smiled at his reference to the first time she'd met him and looked back down at him. "I'd have thought you'd had found it before now if I had."

"Aye, but it does give me a nice excuse; not that I need an excuse, mind you - you being my woman."

"Jack, stop it!" Nell slapped at his hands as they wandered slightly. "I'll fall in if you don't stop it."

"I'd not let you," he replied and climbed behind her to help her down to where Hock was waiting to help her. She settled into the boat and looked out at where the bay waited for them, feeling for the first time in a long time as if things were finally settling into place for her.

* * *

"Jack Sparrow!" Nell gasped as she wandered around the piles of gold plates, coins, and other jewellery. "You don't need to be a pirate!"

He sent her a strange look. "And since when has pirating been about needing?" he asked her, throwing his hands in the air, and keeping a watchful eye on his crew as they made their way into the cave with the chests.

"Bloody hell, Sparrow…" Bryant was stood ankle deep in the water staring around him.

"I've already told you, being a redcoat is a waste of time; take up pirating and live a little!" Jack clapped his hands together and counted the chests; knowing that one remained aboard; that one held the ten percent belonging to Norrington, a share for the crew to spend at Tortuga, the Turner's share, the share promised to Lady Clarence and a small amount that Nell wished to remain aboard.

"I can't believe you let us in here," Norrington said, his own voice unable to hide the awe he felt at the sight before him.

"Why not?" asked Jack and turned to face him. "We have an accord; besides I'm confident that you'd never find this place again, anyway."

Norrington looked at him and once again was surprised at the change that had taken place amongst them in such a short space of time. He shook his head and stuck his hands behind his back. "No, I don't think we ever would," he replied. "I'm not certain how you find it exactly."

"And that's one secret I shan't part with." Jack grinned watching Nell as she sifted through a pile of necklaces close by.

"But what are you going to do with it all?" Nell asked quietly. "You can't possibly spend it all in one lifetime, can you?"

"Well, there in lies the pity of it," Jack's hands danced as he spoke. "Most of the true treasure here is the Aztec gold and that can't be removed or the curse will be on you."

Nell suddenly gave a shriek and stumbled backwards landing on her bottom in a pile of gold plates.

"Nell!" Jack shot forwards, hand going to his pistol but he merely laughed when he saw what had startled her. "Well, I'll be buggered, damn shame Will isn't here." He turned to where Norrington was helping Nell to her feet and held out the skull. "This here pirate was one of my mutinous crew. Will and Elizabeth sent him and two others to hell with a hand bomb. God, it was fun!"

"It startled me," Nell shuddered. "I was looking at the crown and it just dropped forwards on to my hand!"

"Obviously has a thing for you, lass," Jack teased her and threw the skull to her. She caught it on impulse and promptly dropped, it glaring at him.

"All done, Capt'n," Hock came to stand beside them. "Crew are getting restless, Capt'n, now they've a pocket full of gold, they want to spend it, like."

Jack nodded and clapped his hands to get his crew's attention. "Right then, mates, back to the boats!"

"Aren't you taking a chance, Jack?" Nell fell into step with him and spoke quietly.

"In what?" he asked and slung his arm around her shoulders as they walked through the shallow waters to where the boats were tied.

"Letting James and Josh in here," she replied her fingers went to the cross around her throat.

"Maybe, but it really is an island that can only be found with the correct bearings and the correct compass. The compass is useless without the bearings and that's something in my head, not on paper. They won't find this place in a month of Sundays."

"Are we heading for Port Royal now?"

"Aye." He stopped beside the boats and helped her down into one. "We're going to offload the Commodore and any redcoats that don't wish to stay and then we'll sail off into the blue yonder and enjoy ourselves."

Nell looked out across the bay at the _Pearl_; she had never, for one moment, imagined her life would turn out this way when she left the convent so many months ago. She sighed as the boats began to leave the island, the oars slicing through the waters evenly and quietly.

"Jack?" Nell turned and looked at where he was sitting beside Hock at the oars. "Will you still teach me to swim?"

"Aye, lass," he grinned at her. "But not in these waters, else the sharks'll be nibbling your toes for you."

"And I'll have you climbing the rigging like a monkey, Nell," Hock laughed, wondering if she would remember the conversation they had on the island.

"I'm looking forward to it," she replied grinning at him before turning back out to look across at the _Pearl_ contentedly.

* * *

Nell peeled the last potato and sighed heavily, pushing a loose strand of hair away from her face; she placed the knife on the table and turned to where Soames was lighting the fires.

"That's done, what next?" she asked him.

"Chop 'em in 'alf and then I'll 'ave 'em over 'ere, luv."

Nell picked the knife back up and began slicing the huge mound of potatoes. "I'm starving," she told him. "Will it take long?"

"Couple of 'ours," he laughed. "Finish 'em up and you can 'ave what's left of the roasted pig we had from Aruba." He looked across at where she speeded up the chopping; he brought the huge pot towards her and took the potatoes she'd finished.

"Thank you," she grinned at him. "I missed lunch."

"I 'eard you and the Capt'n 'ad a spat," he didn't phrase it as a question and just kept talking. "Me and the missus, Jimmy's ma, we used to 'ave some real screamin' matches; Lord, I miss that woman, she could talk the leg of a donkey, mind you, but she was a fine woman."

"Where is she now?"

"Dead, bin dead nearly five year now. She took up the fever and never came out of it."

"I'm sorry," Nell's voice was soft and filled with regret. "It must have been hard."

"Capt'n seen us right and my Jimmy's a good 'un."

"Yes, yes he is!" Nell agreed. "He was very brave on the _Relentless_," Nell whispered softly. "He stood up to them despite what they had done to him and what they threatened him with; he had complete faith in Jack coming for him."

"Capt'n never has been one for the code," he grunted, pleased with her words about Jimmy.

"Code?"

"Aye, pirate code, he wouldn't leave a man behind if he could save him. Best Capt'n, I've ever served under and I've been with a few."

Nell finished the potatoes and crossed to the sides where the plate of cold meat stood with a wet cloth over it. She lifted the cloth and took some of the meat before turning to perch on a chair and start to eat; she was sitting there chewing, with half an ear listening to Soames whistling as he prepared the food for the meal that evening. Nell wasn't sure when the sounds became discernable but she soon realised that amongst the creaking of the ship at anchor and the whistling of Soames, another noise could be heard. She strained her ears to listen and with a sinking heart wished she hadn't bothered.

"Mister Soames," she whispered and held a finger to her lips.

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her in surprised silence.

"Can you hear it?" she asked, wishing with everything she was that he would hear the soft chanting the turned her blood to ice in her veins.

"Hear what?" he asked puzzled, and Nell closed her eyes in grief as the chanting, to her, was as clear as day.

"Please say you can hear them chanting," she begged him and clasped her hands over her ears trying to block the unearthly sounds.

Soames came round the table and caught her arms. "Come on lass, let's git yer above deck into the fresh air." He lifted her to her feet and bundled her out of the galley and up the steps to the main deck. He let her go at the top of the steps and she lowered her hands, breathing deeply, when all she could hear was the sounds of the crew going about their usual jobs with cheerful banter.

"Miss Nell, I couldn't 'ear anything out o'the ordinary down there," he said quietly and turned her to face him. "I think you need a rest, lass."

"Where's Jack?" she asked, aware of the shake in her voice and hands.

Soames looked around him but there was no sign of Jack. "Oy! Peters, where's the Capt'n?"

"In 'is cabin with the Turners!" came the shouted reply.

"Come on lass, I'll take yer to 'im." Soames took her arm, but she shrugged him off.

"No, thank you, I'll talk to Jack later… I think I just want to lie down for a moment." Nell tried to smile at him but failed; she did not want to face Jack in front of the Turners. It was apparent that Jack had been wrong about her; there was something much more wrong with her than just tiredness. She had heard those monks clearly but how was that possible? Well, it wasn't, which just left her with one remaining answer – she was losing her mind.

Nell hurried away from Soames and down the corridor to the cabin. She went into the cabin, closed and locked the newly mended door and crossed to slump at the table, burying her face in her hands.

Soames watched her close the door and then he turned to knock on the Captain's Cabin; he waited till he heard Jack shout out to come in and then he opened the door. He stuck his head around the door and took in the sight of Jack lounging at the table with Will sitting up on the edge of the bed, Elizabeth hovering close by.

"A word Capt'n," Soames said quietly and wasn't surprised when Jack got to his feet immediately and swayed his way towards him.

"How can I help, Mister Soames?"

"It's the young Miss, Capt'n," he spoke quietly. "She had a turn in the galley, thought she could hear things. She's gone to her cabin to rest."

Jack frowned, looking towards the closed door. "What things, Mister Soames?"

Before he could say anything Hock came rushing down the corridor. "Capt'n… They've gone Capt'n!"

"Who's gone?" Jack demanded already starting towards the other cabin door.

"Beaumont and De Mornay…"

"What?" Jack turned on Hock, pinning him with a steely glare. "How the bloody hell did they do it?"

"I don't know…" Hock admitted with a shrug. "Tiller was on brig watch, when someone came to switch shifts, he was knocked unconscious and the brig was empty."

Jack swore long and loudly. "Right, well, that's enough buggering around. They won't manage to hide on this ship for long; buggered if I even know why they bothered. We shoot on sight and we shoot to kill, understand? Search the whole bloody ship, turn it inside out and when we find them we shoot them!"

Gibbs came down the corridor. "Capt'n, one of the boats has gone!"

"WHAT?" Jack roared and stepped forwards, seeing Norrington and Bryant coming behind him. "How the bleedin' hell did they do that? Who the bloody hell was on watch?"

"There were several of us on deck," Gibbs shrugged. "Peters noticed it had gone!"

Jack swore viciously at them all and threw his hands in the air. "With their bleedin' good luck they'll make it to the coast of France and be in good spirits at it! I want them found…"

Timms and Dwent came pushing past Norrington, worried looks on their faces. "Capt'n, Tiller came round… he says…"

"What? Spit it out! It can't be any worse than what I've already heard here!" Jack swore angrily at them.

"'E says 'e 'eard chanting behind 'im like, and when 'e turned it were a monk that clocked 'im."

Jack went perfectly still at his words, even as bedlam broke out around him. It took him ten seconds to digest Timms words and their meaning. "Oh, Jesus, Nell…" He turned to the door and tried the handle but it was locked.

"That's what the Miss thought she heard!" Soames said hurriedly, but Jack wasn't listening. He kicked at the door until it gave once more and he rushed forwards.

"NELL?" He turned full circle in the cabin but it was empty; Nell was no longer there.

A/N: Okay, I hope you enjoyed that; I promise not to be too long in updating… said that before, haven't I!

Thanks to everyone who reviews and reads this, I just hope you like it as much as I like writing it.

Have a great day wherever you are!


	41. One Good, Clear Shot

A/N: Usual disclaimer, own nothing.

This one is unedited so looks the same on both sites. Thanks to Ani for speedy correcting and moral boasting. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 41

One Good, Clear Shot

Jack's stomach lurched and his heart thumped in his chest as he looked at the broken windows above the cushioned seat.

"Jack?" The pirate registered Norrington's voice and turned on his heel to look at him.

"The door is locked on the inside and the windows are broken." Jack's hands danced as a matter of course; he narrowed his eyes, taking control of his emotions as he forced himself to think clearly and coldly. He was going to have to keep his head, for Nell's sake, he _had_ to keep his head. Jack shoved his way back into the corridor and banged the other door open; Will and Elizabeth jumped at the sudden interruption, but Jack made no comment to them, just turned back to Gibbs.

"Keep two on guard here; make some crosses up and use them on any monks they see, not pistols."

"Crosses?" Gibbs stared at Jack as he shoved past him again and started down the corridor.

"Yes, Mister Gibbs, two bits of wood that make up the cross of Christ!" Jack hollered back angrily. "And don't bloody question me again! Commodore, round up any of your red-coats that can still fight. Hock, take Bryant and get the remaining boats on the water now. Dwent, Timms round up the crew and make up as many crosses as you can; rip up the bloody deck if you have to, but make them quickly!"

"Where's Nell?" asked Bryant worriedly as he followed Jack out onto the deck.

Jack ignored him as he swore long and viciously as he stood in the middle of the main deck and glared at the remaining boats on board the _Pearl_. The only ones left were the _Pearl's_ own boats and it suddenly became clear to Jack.

"What's happening?"

Jack turned as Elizabeth and Will made their way out onto the deck, and he went back to them, studying them carefully. "Did you see or hear anything out of the ordinary, like chanting or those bloody monks?"

"No." Will shook his head. "What's happened, Jack?"

"Beaumont and De Mornay have gone from the brig and Nell has been taken from the cabin. It would seem the monks are onboard."

"How?" Norrington had returned with the handful of red-coats still in enough shape to do battle.

"They caught a bleedin' ride with us, that's how! We kept the boats from the island! We should have sunk them; blown them up, done something other than let them fester here! I don't know how they did it, but there was nothing natural about boats that survived a hundred years on a beach." Jack's tone was filled with self-disgust at making such a big mistake.

"We all knew the boats were aboard, Jack," Norrington said quietly. "None of us even gave them a second thought."

"But I'm the bleedin' Captain!" Jack spat and moved forwards to the prow to look out over the island. "I've only tried to go over the island once. 'Tis completely inaccessible above ground; the caves are the only system that can be accessed. If they've headed to the island that's where they'll be…" He gripped the rail, suddenly overwhelmed with the possibility that he just might not win this time.

"Where else could they head?" asked Bryant.

"Their own island." Jack replied quietly. "Oh bugger it all to hell!" He kicked at the ships side in angry frustration. "I have no idea…"

"But why take Nell and the others?" demanded Bryant. "Why not kill us all?"

Jack glared at him; he took several deep breaths as he made himself think Bryant's words through while looked around for Gibbs. "Where are those bloody crosses?" he shouted and grunted as Gibbs came over with Dwent, both men holding an armful of roughly knocked together crosses. He watched as Gibbs tied a rope to the bundles and hauled them over the rails to the waiting boats below.

"Retribution!" Jack rounded on Bryant, his hands dancing in the air still but more with angrily than gracefully.

"What do you mean retribution?" Norrington questioned Jack.

Jack picked up one of the crosses, anxious to get to the bay. A cold chill settled in his stomach and turned his heart to ice; he couldn't lose her again.

"The monks offered Beaumont a pact… a willing soul in exchange for safe passage from the island - an eye for an eye, that sort of thing. The monks told Nell that Beaumont and De Mornay had a cabin boy who willing stayed behind in exchange for their lives. They were lying of course; Beaumont had already worked out their game and used his entire crew as a shield instead. Beaumont had worked out that the monks were just playing them; there was no help really…" Jack took a deep breath. "Nell didn't."

"Oh, sweet, bloody Jesus!" Hock hissed out as it sank in what Jack meant. "She bloody sold her soul to them in exchange for us leaving the island?"

"I told her you wouldn't thank her…" Jack's voice was vague as he sorted things through in his mind - something wasn't right and he wasn't seeing it.

"Thank her? I'm going to bloody kill her!" Hock muttered. "Whatever made her… no, that's just the sort of person she is…" Hock groaned and covered his eyes.

"So they've come to claim what's theirs?" asked Bryant worriedly. "It doesn't make sense! Why call on a pact that was never a pact in the first place? I mean if they didn't intend on any of us leaving the island, why only pick on those three? They've had enough opportunity over the last couple of days to take us all out! Why now?"

Jack appeared to ignore Bryant as he watched the crew and the red-coats climbing down into the boats; but he was mulling over every word he had said. Bryant was making perfect sense and that was what worried Jack; there were no answers, or at least none he could think of.

"It's not rational!" Bryant said as he climbed over the railings.

"And since when has unearthly things ever been rational?" Gibbs asked from behind Jack, making his captain turn on his heel sharply and study Gibbs.

"Search the ship, Mister Gibbs. Arm every man with a cross and turn the boat upside down."

"And what do we do if we come across any?" asked Gibbs worriedly.

"Nail it to the mast with crosses… I don't know…" Jack threw his hands in the air. "I'm sure you'll think of something." He turned away and clambered over the railings followed by Norrington and Bryant.

Jack settled himself in the boat beside Hock and shook his head. "I'm thinking that she's never going to forgive me for this," he said quietly, refusing to allow himself to think that it might not end up with Nell still alive.

* * *

Jack's mood was foul when they returned from the Isla De Muerta. The trip had been futile and precious time had been lost; but Jack knew that he had to explore every eventuality if he was to find her.

"Haul up the boats, all hands on deck!" he bellowed as he headed towards the capstan. "Raise the anchor! Mister Hock, I want every hand to the sweeps and all speed in the sails. We have a boat to catch up with!"

"Can you remember the bearings?" Bryant headed behind Jack. "Do you want the copy of the map?"

"It's all up here," Jack tapped his head. "We make sail as soon as she's A-trip and the boats are on board, Mister Gibbs!" Jack called from helping a capstan bar into the capstan and beginning to hove with the sailors.

"Aye, Capt'n!" Mister Gibbs called from the quarterdeck.

"She's A-trip!" Watts called from the side.

"Boats up!" Hock shouted and Jack left the capstan at a run and took the steps two at a time to reach the helm.

Bryant realised the futility of trying to help as he watched Jack order his crew and take the _Pearl_ out to sea with the minimum fuss and the maximum speed. He turned to where Norrington was standing beside him; a worried Elizabeth and Will close by.

Norrington was watching as several of his red-coats had scaled the rigging with the pirates, obeying orders from Jack without even thinking about Norrington, let alone turning to look at him for permission.

"Now I know why we've never managed to catch him," Norrington mused quietly missing the look Will sent him.

"Loyalty, unconditional obedience," Bryant muttered. "Both rare in piracy."

"Indeed, look at my marines… I just hope this is enough."

"So do I," replied Bryant bleakly.

* * *

Nell woke with a start; even before she opened her eyes she knew something was wrong. The wood beneath her back was irregular and damp, and the motion was different to that of a ship at anchor; she opened her eyes and blinked at the bright sunlight. She struggled to sit up and surprise quickly gave way to fear with the realisation that she was no longer on the _Black Pearl, _but in a longboat; and one which was miles from anywhere and with no _Pearl_ in sight. Panic shot through her making her turn around in jerky movements, in the hope that the pirateship was somewhere behind her; she rocked the boat violently and came face to face with Beaumont and De Mornay.

"You may as well tip us all in," Beaumont said quietly. "Our fate would be much finer than what's in store for us."

"What…?" Nell stared at them in shocked disbelief. They were sat together at the prow of the boat, hands free from the shackles Jack had placed on them; besides the three of them the boat was empty.

"Do you remember anything before you woke up here?" De Mornay was looking pale and wan but there was no sign of the fever, which had held him on Benedictus.

Nell struggled to think and with a chilling of her blood she remembered hearing the chanting of the monks in the galley. Soames had taken her above deck and she had gone to her cabin; but after that she could remember nothing.

"I heard chanting…" she replied and her fear was apparent in her voice.

"So did we - right before we woke on this boat." De Mornay said bitterly. "We've come to the conclusion that your illustrious Captain has buggered things up nicely by keeping the boats from Benedictus."

"I don't understand…" Nell frowned at them as she tried to think clearly through the rising panic in her mind.

"You never do, do you?" Beaumont snorted but it lacked its usual malice. "When we left Benedictus we destroyed everything that had come from the island, just in case. We were taking no chances, but obviously your Captain was too stupid to think things through. Sparrow overlooked the boats on the _Pearl_ and even had them mended nicely. They're returning to where they belong; but this time they have passengers too."

"But…" Nell listened to all he said thinking it through before she continued. "I thought I'd seen them… monks I mean, on the _Pearl _and at Aruba but I thought it was just…"

"Losing your mind?" De Mornay asked quietly.

"Why are they taking us? Where are they anyway?" Nell didn't particularly want to see the monks any more than she wanted to return to Benedictus, but she was struggling to find answers.

"Still can't see it, can you?" Beaumont shook his head. "We cheated them when we left Benedictus and you cheated them when you fought them on the beach. They weren't interested in helping you, just playing with you. They had no intentions of you ever leaving that island, dead or alive; it's a game. A game of wills and evil intent that ends with them collecting our souls and adding to the misery that already saturates the island."

"So if the boats had been destroyed the game would have been over and we would have won," Nell said slowly. "But because the boats remained it gave them a way of bridging the gap between them and the island and a way to collect on our souls, to continue the game."

"Spot on," De Mornay nodded at her. "The only thing we don't understand is why just us three, why not the whole crew?"

"Because they know that Jack will work it out and follow us back to Benedictus," Nell's voice was hollow as she spoke.

"Of course," Beaumont whispered eyeing Nell shrewdly. "They know that Sparrow will try and fight for you and they'll have won. They'll collect on every soul aboard the _Pearl _at Benedictus."

"Which just leaves us one thing to work out," Nell continued, refusing to let herself dwell on the certain fate Jack would face when he did come after her. "How do we cheat them again?"

"You think we can?" De Mornay asked sceptically.

"You'd rather sit here and wait for a certain death?" Nell returned sharply. "Excuse me for not particularly liking the idea of losing my head just yet."

"He means," drawled Beaumont. "That we are three against an island of evil. I'm not certain that even you are a match for a band of sword wielding monks; not to mention the islanders and anything else they care to throw our way." His voice dripped mockery but Nell could hear the fear underlying his words. She straightened her back and glared at them both.

"I'll take my chance but I won't die without a fight."

"Brave words, little girl," De Mornay said quietly, but there was no mockery in his voice. "If we want to survive this we have to find a way of avoiding that island at all costs. Something which is hard considering we have no oars and the boat appears to have a mind of its own, including a good sense of direction."

"Pray that Sparrow works it out quick enough and puts the backs into those sweeps of his. With lady luck on our side he'll catch up before we hit the island." Beaumont looked down at his bandaged hand; it was throbbing with an intensity that made him want to scream.

"I don't suppose we could…" Nell was talking aloud as she leaned over the edge of the boat.

"No, I don't suppose we could," De Mornay replied quickly shaking his head. "You can't swim, we're miles from nowhere and one tiny drop of James' blood will have every shark in the vicinity heading our way."

"Bloody hell!" Beaumont suddenly rose to his feet in excitement. "A ship!"

A rush of adrenalin filled Nell as she thought Jack had already caught up with them.

"Jack?"

"Navy!" Beaumont shook his head. "They might not see us, too far, might not see us…" He sat down dejected. "We have no way of signalling them, the chances of them spotting this boat are remote when they are heading away from us."

"What about their lookout?"

"We'll be lost in the rise and fall of the waves," De Mornay told her.

"We can't give up before we even try!" Nell shouted at them and stood up waving her arms; she rocked the boat violently and toppled over landing hard on the bottom of the boat.

"You'll tip us!" Beaumont glared at her. "We have no signal that'll catch their eye and they aren't even coming this way…"

"Signal?" Nell racked her brain and gave a gasp as something occurred to her. "It might work…" She lent forwards and drew the dagger from her boot. She stood up carefully, and holding the dagger high, angled it until the sunlight shone onto the blade.

"Yes!" De Mornay nodded at her. "Let me, I'm taller… more height!" He stood up and took the dagger from her, angling the shaft of light and turning the blade so that it would act as a signal. "Now, pray Nell, pray that they see it!"

Beaumont and Nell peered at the ship that was on the horizon and for several minutes it looked as if their efforts had been hopeless.

"They're turning!" De Mornay called excitedly. "They've seen us! Bloody hell, James! The _Heron_ is sailing with her!"

"Well, well, our boys didn't fail us!" Beaumont grinned up at De Mornay and then looked at Nell. "You're going to be a problem if the _Pearl_ reaches us first; if you're not here, they'll shoot us on sight." Beaumont mused, more to himself than Nell.

"Not here? What do you mean?" A wave of fear slid over Nell as she stared at him but he merely smirked at her. "Start praying the _Pearl_ is faster than the Navy, Nell!"

De Mornay turned to look down at her; the strain of holding the dagger aloft had drenched him in sweat. Blood trickled from the various cuts untended on his face and his back was caked in dried blood from the knife work Hock had inflicted on him on Benedictus.

"We can't have you spoiling this for us, Nell;" He lifted his hand with the dagger and thumped her solidly on the temple with the handle. She slumped forwards, losing consciousness immediately.

* * *

"You can't blame yourself for this," Elizabeth said firmly from where they were standing beside Jack at the helm

"Who can I blame then?" he slurred and narrowed his eyes as he looked up at the crow's nest high above them. He had put watches up all the rigging and every mast arm had at least five sailors watching for signs of the boat.

"No one thought about the boats, Jack, no one!" Will spoke firmly.

"I should have done!" Jack shook his head, sending his beads flipping around his face.

Hock came up to the quarterdeck with a coil of rope in his hands. "Timms brought this back from the island, Capt'n; it was the rope that tripped him."

"Send it overboard, Mister Hock," Jack replied not even looking at the rope in his hands. "Anyone else has anything from the island?"

"Sail ho!" came the shout from the crow's nest and Jack looked up, hope flickered in his eyes.

"What is she, Mister Watts?"

"Navy!" Watts hollered back. "She's turning on her course, heading leeward. She has another ship with her, not Navy!"

"She hasn't seen us then," Norrington said as he climbed the steps. "She's changing her course for another reason and why is she sailing with another boat."

"They're turning for the longboats!" Elizabeth said firmly and looked out towards the dark dot in the distance.

"Going in the right direction," Jack replied. "More speed, Mister Hock!" Jack hollered down to the main deck. "Commodore, I'm going to need you to signal your ship; I have some naval pennants you can use…"

"How… no, no, don't tell me!" Norrington shook his head as he realised finding out how Jack got hold of naval pennants was something he really didn't want to know. He turned and made his way down the steps; stopping when it occurred to him he had no idea where he would find the signals. "Where are they?"

"Jimmy!" Jack hollered to where Jimmy was hovering anxiously near the quarterdeck steps; he was still unable to do much due to the wound on his shoulder but he was at the point where he wanted to be of help. "Find the naval pennants for the Commodore; they're with the other flags."

Jack watched as the Commodore carried on to meet Jimmy at the bottom of the steps. Jimmy grinned up at the Commodore and although Jack couldn't see, he was certain Norrington returned the smile. He watched as Norrington touched the lads shoulder gently and indicated for him to take the lead. They had indeed come a long way.

"We can see the longboat!" Jack told Norrington as he came back up. "We have to reach that boat before your red-coats do!"

"Whose ship is she?" Norrington asked and then realised Jack wouldn't know. "Your spyglass, please?" He held out his hand and took the spyglass from Jack and then crossed to the rigging, climbing nimbly and quickly until he could see out towards the naval vessel.

"Mister Bryant, ready the signals and make it quick!" Norrington called down to where Bryant stood. Norrington climbed back down as Bryant went with Gibbs to run up the naval pennants.

"It's _The Reclamation_; Gillette's on her!" Norrington said and his voice held a hint of regret.

"Oh lord!" Bryant whistled between his teeth as he began unfurling the roll of flags. "If you think we have a stick up our arses, that man has three and enjoys it!" Bryant called to Jack.

"Mister Bryant, if you please," Norrington's words were laced with reproach but he couldn't hide the tiny touch of humour. "He is a respected man of the Navy."

Bryant lifted an eyebrow as Norrington jumped down onto the deck nimbly. "I don't know who respects him, unless it's the reflection that stares back at him."

"Mister Bryant!" Norrington shook his head and handed the spyglass to Jack. "It would serve all of our interests if you reach Nell before he does."

"Gillette?" Jack looked up into the sails, there was little he could do to gain speed but he would have to watch the wind.

"One eye on promotion and the other on the line of his jacket!" Bryant replied smartly.

"Mister Bryant, please!" Norrington groaned. "It's true he's a little over-zealous, well… he's the worst person to be in command in a situation like this. We have to pick them up first."

"Not that I'm not agreeing with the picking them up first," drawled Jack. "But I would like to be knowing your reasons behind it."

"When Beaumont mentions your name, he no doubt will be bending the truth as much as he can; Gillette will listen to anything he says in order to catch you."

"Nell will deny anything he says," Bryant pointed out quietly.

"If she's given the chance." Jack's voice was low and dark as he narrowed his dark eyes at the ship in the distance. ""Mister Gibbs take the wheel and keep us on course. Mister Hock, has anyone spotted the longboat yet?"

"Sail Ho!" came a shout from above them on the mizzenmast just as Hock opened his mouth to speak. "One longboat, three souls in the boat!"

"Nell," Bryant hissed and crossed to the railings peering out over the water. "I see them!" He cried. "There's only one boat…" He turned to Jack. "I thought the three boats from Benedictus have gone."

"Aye, they've all gone," Jack crossed to look out over the railings. "Mister Hock, spare as many souls as you can for the long nines; but we have to reach that longboat before the navy does. Commodore, there's no time like the present, signal the ship of your presence on board. Order them to hold fire on us; but I will send them to the bottom of the sea if I have to!"

Norrington moved away indicating Bryant to follow him to the prow. They began running the pennants up that would tell the _Reclamation_ to hold fire and that he was on board the _Pearl_.

Will had crossed to stand beside the rails, his bad armed in a sling and the tension and pain still etched into his face. "Jack, may I use the spyglass?" Jack handed him the glass and waited beside him as he used his good hand to look out to the naval ship.

"What!" Will frowned and shifted his feet uncomfortably. "Oh, this is not good!"

"We're receiving signal back!" Bryant called. "Bloody idiot doesn't believe us!"

"Keep signalling!" Jack ordered and turned to Will. "What's the problem?"

"The governor is aboard. It's my father-in-law, Jack; you can't send Elizabeth's father to the bottom of the sea, she wouldn't like it!"

"No, I certainly would not!" Elizabeth replied. "What is he doing onboard anyway?" She pursed her lips as she took the glass from Will and peered out over. "He's not been well, why has he left the house, Will? I don't understand. Oh no!" Elizabeth's gasp caught Jack's attention. "The other ship! It's Beaumont's!"

"What?" Jack snatched the spyglass from her and swore viciously when he recognised the lines of the _Heron's Reach_. "Oh bugger! Commodore, we **_have_** to reach that longboat before they do! Beaumont must have left a small crew on the _Heron_ and they've brought the Navy out here."

"They were repairing her when we came across her; Beaumont must have left enough crew to complete repairs and gone straight to Port Royal. This would explain why the Governor is aboard."

"We have no idea what story they've been told; we have to make sure they see you! If they see you two they won't fire on us."

"Her port holes are open!" came a shout from above.

"Ready the canons! Fire a warning on my order!" Jack hollered. "Elizabeth…"

"He's signalled that he'll hold fire!" Bryant yelled to Jack. "They spotted us and the Turners!"

"Bloody hell," Jack ran a hand down his face. "Hold steady on the canons!" Jack shouted to the main deck. "I want that longboat; Commodore, order them to hold off on the longboat!"

"They've reached her!" came a shout from above. "They've reached the longboat."

Jack swore long and loudly. "Bring us to the _Reclamation_ as quickly as possible, Mister Gibbs. Commodore, Mister Bryant, with me!"

Jack jumped down from the quarterdeck not even stopping to see if they were following him and it crossed Norrington's mind that they were following him automatically. He blinked and shook his head; fighting Jack Sparrow was futile.

* * *

Gillette was more than surprised to see the occupants of the longboat when it was brought aboard the ship. The two men looked all in and the girl, cradled in the arms of the tall lanky man was unconscious.

Two sailors reached forwards to take her from De Mornay and he opened his eyes in alarm. "Take care with her! She's my only niece, my heir and she's been through a lot."

"What has happened here?" Gillette asked as two more sailors helped Beaumont and De Mornay from the longboat.

"Sir James Beaumont and Tristan De Mornay, at your service," Beaumont wheezed and tried to execute a formal bow wincing as he did so. "We're thankful you picked us up; we saw the _Pearl _and we feared for our souls."

"Your ship made it to port but I don't understand why the Commodore is with the _Pearl_, what is going on?" A shorter, older man came towards them, his head covered with a long curly grey wig.

"_Pearl_ is signalling to parley, sir," an officer spoke quietly to Gillette, but everyone heard him.

"I beg you, please," De Mornay addressed Governor Swann. "Please can someone see to my niece, she has taken a blow to her head; I fear for her."

"Take them to my cabin, Governor," Gillette addressed the older man with a pompous air. "I shall have the ship's doctor tend to you."

Beaumont and De Mornay were lead into the cabin, while a burly marine carried Nell carefully, and then touching his forehead at them, he exited as Governor Swann stepped in and crossed to where Nell was lying on the bed, still out cold.

"I'd say I was sorry, but I'd be lying!" De Mornay muttered as he crossed to the desk and picked up the pistol that was there and pointed it at the Governor. "James, shut and barricade the door."

"What is the meaning of this?" Governor Swann got to his feet in outrage.

"Leverage!" Beaumont said as he slid the bolts into place on the two doors. "You and the young miss are our ticket to freedom."

"And just what do you mean by that? Who are you, sir?" Governor Swann faced them with his back straight and indignation bringing colour to his otherwise pale face.

"Sir James Beaumont and my companion and partner, Tristan De Mornay at your service… well, no you will be at our service actually."

"I demand you let us go!"

"We can't do that," Tristan shook his head. "Now, any weapons you possess place them carefully on the floor, and don't try anything silly. As it stood we were bound for the gallows; we'd both rather not go there just yet, but we will shoot you if we have to."

"What's the name of the idiot in charge out there?" Beaumont demanded but before the Governor could reply the door handle was tried and the alarm went up when it became apparent the door was locked from the inside.

"Open up, Sir!" came Gillette's highly pitched command.

"His name…" De Mornay prompted the Governor, waving the dagger he had hid until now.

"Gillette, Captain Gillette," the Governor stammered, bringing a small pistol from his pocket and placing it beside the sword he had already placed on the floor. Beaumont crossed and picked them up before grinning at him. He took the cords that held the curtains back and bound the Governor's hands and feet as De Mornay shouted to Gillette outside.

"I can't do that, Gillette, sorry! We have your Governor at pistol point; unless you wish him to die you will do exactly what we say! Do you understand?"

"I demand that you open up immediately!" Gillette's voice had risen an octave.

"Wrong reply," De Mornay nodded at Beaumont who casually lifted the pistol and taking aim at the older man's arm, fired a shot off. Governor Swann screamed in the sudden pain that radiated from his arm, the force of the impact made him stagger backwards and fall to the floor, blood pouring from the wound.

"Governor!" Gillette's voice was filled with panic now. "Governor!"

"I am shot!" Governor's voice was high with disbelief as he stared at the growing patch of blood on his coat sleeve. "By God, I'm shot!"

"What will you have me do?" came the resigned voice of Gillette.

"Listen, carefully," Beaumont shouted.

* * *

Nell was aware of the commotion, but the pain in her head was making thinking very hard. She opened her eyes and almost groaned at the pain that made the cabin spin around her; but, although she had taken a blow to the head, she could remember what had happened before and she knew from the cabin ceiling that she was not on the _Pearl_. She held her breath, a wave of nausea passed over her and she shut her eyes biting hard on her lip. She wanted to curl into a ball and cry in pain; but that would alert anyone in the room that she was awake and she didn't want that yet; not until she knew the level of danger she was in.

She knew she was on the naval ship, but she also knew the _Heron_ was with them and Beaumont would almost certainly use any and all means he had to ensure he escaped on his ship. She had to make sure that he didn't take her with him.

"On your feet, Governor!" came De Mornay's voice and Nell's worst fears were realised when she heard the old man groaning. "Oh, and Helen, sit up won't you, there's a good girl!"

Nell blinked tears of frustration when she realised that they had known she was awake. "My head hurts," she muttered as she slowly raised herself up; the pain in her head made her clutch her fingers into her hair, the nausea swept through her again.

"You'll be dead if you don't do exactly as we say; and so will this fine gentlemen, the Governor. I believe he's related to the Turners somehow…"

Nell looked up in shock at the older man who was staggering to his feet; his face was ashen and his grey wig was crooked, blood seeped through the fine silk of his dress coat and Nell realised they'd hurt him.

"What have you done?" she gasped unable to do anything but stare at the older man in horror.

"Made our intentions clear," Beaumont said and winced as his right hand ached. He was unable to use his right hand, due to the missing fingers, but he could still aim and fire a pistol with his left. The only thing he would be unable to do would be to sword fight.

"Nice and slowly, Helen, go over to the door and unlock it."

Nell swallowed the pain as De Mornay pressed his pistol to her temple and grinned at her. "You know we will, Helen."

"I know you will," she spat at him and got slowly to her feet, the pain making her grit her teeth. "I know you killed your sister, my mother, so I guess killing me will be no hardship."

"None at all," he agreed affably.

"Jack will kill you for this," Nell inched forwards slowly; every step she took was making her head pound unmercifully.

"Maybe, but rest assured we'll take you with us," he replied and with the pistol still pressed in to her temple, he guided her forwards to the door.

"Do exactly what I say, Helen; any heroics and this gentleman's blood will be on your head, understand?"

"Perfectly," she snapped angrily.

"Open the door and say inside the threshold and repeat every word I say to you and nothing more."

* * *

Jack was close enough to see that something had gone wrong. There was no longer any sign of Beaumont, De Mornay or the Governor, but more to Jack's concern, he couldn't see Nell either.

"Where is she?" he muttered. The _Pearl_ was anchored and the two ships were lashed close enough together to enable a plank to be sent across. A stiff looking man hurried to the railings, along with several marines and Jack took him to be Gillette, judging by his dress and the manner the marines deferred him.

"Gillette is looking more pale than usual," Bryant remarked. "I think Beaumont has the upper hand already."

"Commodore!" Gillette held out his hand. "We have a situation here that puts me in the unenviable position of denying you."

"What?" Bryant frowned at Norrington, his hands had gone behind his back and both men looked every inch naval officers; the informal air they'd adopted had disappeared almost automatically.

"What the devil is the man on about?" Jack demanded.

"Speak the King's English, Captain, please!" Norrington shouted across.

"Sir James Beaumont and his two helpers have the Governor prisoner in my cabin. They are demanding you depart at once and that we let them have safe passage to the _Heron_; in exchange for the Governor's life!"

"We're coming aboard!" Jack shouted and hoisted himself onto the railings. A shot was fired from one of the marines on board and although it was aimed to miss it still made Jack mad as hell. "Stop bloody shooting at me!" he hollered at them but stayed exactly where he was.

"Stay where you are!" Nell came out slowly, alone. Her face was pale and wan and her hands were shaking. "You must leave; they have already shot the Governor in the arm…"

"Father!" Elizabeth surged forwards at Nell's words but Will held her back.

"He's all right," Nell called staying close to the cabin doorway. "But they will kill him, Jack, they will…"

"Nell," Jack's voice was lightly strangled as he narrowed his eyes, the anger flowing through his veins was threatening a red haze across his eyes; but he had to keep it under control. He had no choice at all.

"Go, Jack!" Nell made to move forwards and an arm shot through the door and gripped a handful of her hair. She cried out in pain as it pulled on the bruised cuts; she lifted her hands to catch at the hand in her hair but she was yanked backwards, disappearing from sight into the cabin. Jack's fists clenched and he almost jumped across then and there; but he reined in his temper and instead turned and jumped down from the rail.

"Let us go, Sparrow!" came a shout from inside the cabin. "We will kill them both, you know it, so let us go!"

Norrington looked at Gillette and nodded his head. Gillette's face contorted in anger but he realised the futility of the situation. He turned and spoke to the marines beside him, who immediately cleared the deck.

"Mister Hock," Jack turned away from the railings. "A good, clear shot, Mister Hock."

"Aye, Captain," Hock replied darkly and moved away to scurry half way up the rigging. He secured himself and drew out his pistol, waiting for a chance to shoot.

Jack turned back as Beaumont and De Mornay made their way from the cabin; Nell was pressed back against De Mornay, and Beaumont had the Governor, pistols pressed into their necks as they used them as shields; there were no good, clear shots.

They watched helplessly as the remaining sailors from the _Heron_ detached themselves from the red-coats, and moving with Beaumont and De Mornay, they made their way across the planks between the _Heron_ and the _Reclamation_.

"Fire on us, Sparrow and they'll be meeting Davy Jones, understand?" Beaumont called from the plank.

"No clear shot, Capt'n!" Hock's voice showed his anxious frustration.

"I understand perfectly, Beaumont." Jack shouted back and jumped back onto the railings. "But it's not over yet!" He watched helplessly as the ties between the _Heron_ and the _Reclamation_ were cut and the _Heron_ began moving off, prow first.

"Bugger it all!" Jack jumped back down. "We follow them; we do not lose them from sight at any costs!" He turned full circle and suddenly caught sight of Elizabeth crying against Will, and it struck him that he wasn't the only one to have something to lose, and it centred him slightly. He strode towards her and touched her back gently; he took a step back when she turned sharply and pinned him with tear stricken glare.

"I want you to kill them, Jack, kill them and bring my father back."

"I will," he replied quietly, his dark eyes saying more than his words did.

A/N: Another chapter over and we're nearing the end. I just hope you like this one and what's still to come.

Thanks to everyone for reviews and emails; it keeps it going.

**Night:** You were right about one thing, a lot of your questions were answered in this chapter, or at least I hope they were. Beaumont and the monks lied, Beaumont didn't leave the cabin boy behind, the monks just told Nell he had. Beaumont made the pact but he already knew the monks were playing games and instead used his crew as a distraction. The monks were able to follow Jack and Co because he, Jack, rather short-sightedly, forgot the boats and other things. I was kinda hoping that it wasn't too transparent and that people would start to wonder if Nell was really losing her mind or not, so your review made me feel a bit better. Thanks for leaving a note and I hope you enjoy this one too.


	42. Nightfall

A/N: Thanks to AniSparrow for checking this through for me. Usual Disclaimer in that I hold no claim to anything except what you don't recognise from the movie. i.e. Nell etc.

Chapter 42

Nightfall

Norrington and Bryant were sitting opposite Jack in his cabin, after Norrington had filled Gillette in, and both ships were still lashed together. Beaumont had made it clear that if they were followed then Nell and the Governor would be killed, and Jack knew he wasn't bluffing. He had had put sailors on watch and they were keeping a sharp eye on the _Heron's_ progress.

Elizabeth was sitting on the edge of the bed with Will; her face was pinched with worry, one thumb in her mouth, her teeth tugging on the nail.

Gillette was standing by the door; his face a mask of distrust and disbelief but it wasn't directed at Jack and that concerned Commodore Norrington. Hock was standing by the cushioned seats staring out of the window, his face reflecting his anger and concern.

"We keep tabs on them, we never lose them and we wait for darkness; the moon is fully waned and is with us, thank God, the nights are dark, just as we need." Jack spoke quietly; one hand tugging at the braids from his chin, the other stabbing a dagger repeatedly into the map spread on the table with four bottles of rum holding it in place.

"Do you want us to follow you?" asked Norrington. A small squeak came from Gillette who looked as if he'd swallowed a lemon whole.

"No, I don't want any naval vessel within three hundred miles of them…" snorted Jack. "You'll stick out like…"

"A whore in a church," Bryant remarked dryly and rubbed his fingers over his eyes. "We can't hide in the dark like you can, but I'll be buggered if I let you sail off without knowing what happens. Commodore, permission to sail with the _Pearl_."

"What?" The squeak turned into a furious shout. "What are you doing? You can't plot with pirates, sail with pirates? What on earth are you thinking of?"

"Bringing the Governor and Miss Nell back alive, Captain Gillette, that's what!" Norrington's voice was sharp and brooked no argument.

"Lock them up in the brig and then go after the _Heron_!" Gillette was almost hopping on one foot he was so aggrieved at the current circumstances. He had been called across with two marines; but the mere thought of standing on a pirate vessel and not be killing anyone was almost his undoing.

"If you have nothing valid or worthwhile to add, Captain Gillette, I'd appreciate it if you would remain silent!" Norrington spoke coldly and the colour that flooded Gillette's face rivalled the colour of the curtains around the alcove that held Jack's bunk.

"I cannot stand by and see a Commodore of the Navy consorting with pirates." Gillette stammered.

"As you wish," Norrington replied and stood up. He crossed to the door and opened it to look out. "Mister Peters, escort Captain Gillette back to the _Reclamation_ and then return here please."

Norrington turned to Gillette and indicated the open door with his hand. He waited until the blustering man had left the cabin before he shut the door behind him and raised his eyebrows at Bryant.

"I know you want to find them, Josh, but I need you to take command of the _Reclamation_. I can't trust Captain Gillette to stand back and let us do what we have to. He'll fire on us given the chance."

Bryant's eyebrows lifted at the frank words of his commanding officer but a small thrill went through him at the thought of commanding his own ship. He closed his eyes in sudden guilt at the thought; he should be thinking of Nell not feeling elation at being captain of the _Reclamation_.

"Well, Captain Bryant," Jack slurred and buried the dagger deep in the table. "I'll be needing you to haul the _Heron_ back to Port Royal; your brig will be full of sailors waiting to be hung and your cabin will be full of the ten percent share of the treasure but Beaumont and De Mornay will be dead by then."

Bryant looked at Jack for any signs of mockery at his title but Jack showed none and Bryant realised he was acknowledging his position; it really was a strange world. He nodded and scratched at his head. "You want me to follow at a distance, keeping out of her sight but in yours?"

"Aye, that's the plan." Jack looked up at where Norrington was leaning back against the cabin door staring into space with a concentrated frown on his face. "You'll be sailing with us, Commodore?"

"Of course," he replied vaguely and then looked at Jack sharply. "I can bring half of the red-coats aboard, but I'd rather not leave her unprotected…"

"We won't need any of your red-coats, and in fact, your red-coats aboard may leave with Captain Bryant here if they wish."

"We'll stay with you, Jack," Elizabeth spoke up.

"You'll leave with Captain Bryant," Jack corrected her firmly.

"We will not!" She jumped up from the bed. "They have my father, Jack!"

"Aye, and you're carrying Will's baby," Jack didn't even acknowledge her discomfort at having it announced unceremoniously to everyone; he only cared about having his own way and in this instant, his own way meant keeping them safe.

A murmur went around the cabin as Elizabeth went a fire red and Will was torn between pride and concern over the situation. He reached out his good hand and caught hers. "Elizabeth, sweetheart, Jack's right, we'll only hamper things, neither of us can do anything but be in the way. And we have to think of the baby."

"Jack's underhanded!" Elizabeth glared at Jack but sat back down with Will still holding his hand.

"Congratulations," Norrington smiled at them. "It's a shame we can't celebrate more, but once your father and Nell are safely back with us we will celebrate then."

"Indeed," Jack nodded. "So, tis all decided. We'll use cover of darkness to sneak right under their noses and…" His face went tight as he drew the dagger from the table, staring at the wickedly sharp blade.

"I think you should return to the _Reclamation,_ Joshua; any problems with Captain Gillette send him across and I'll put him straight." Norrington said quietly.

Bryant stood up and crossed to the door. "There will be no problems, Sir." He smirked at Norrington before opening the door,

"Captain Bryant," called Jack making him look back. "I'm really thinking you should

make destroying those boats a priority."

"And, please, not too harshly with Captain Gillette," Norrington sighed shaking his head.

Bryant nodded at him grimly and went out shutting the door behind him.

"I'm never going to have any respect again, am I?" Norrington asked no one in particular and pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

"You have respect, Commodore," Jack replied firmly. "In fact, so much respect that men would die for you and it has nothing do to with rank, either."

Norrington blinked at his words and then a small smile of pleasure crossed his face as he realised the truth behind Jack's words. "It's reciprocated," he murmured.

"He knows," Jack muttered and with one movement stood up sending his chair crashing backwards, but he didn't turn, just looked at Will.

"I need you to leave, we'll set up the bo'sun chair for you and…"

"I can manage the plank," Will spoke quickly and stood up, his face was pinched and his eyes dark. "I should be with you… I…"

"Elizabeth is going to need you more," Jack replied quietly and crossing to him touched his good shoulder understanding the struggle Will was in.

"Jack… I…" Elizabeth stopped and reaching out gripped his hand.

"Relax, lass," Jack murmured quietly. "Tis the time justice was finally done."

* * *

Governor Swann was feeling his age today; in fact he had been feeling his age for quite a few months now. Something he'd done his best to hide from Elizabeth and Will, although after his last bout of illness and now this, he wasn't certain he wanted to hide it any more. He was getting older and there was nothing he could do about it. Elizabeth was his last born, his baby girl; Victoria, his beloved wife had died in childbirth with Elizabeth. Theirs had been a happy marriage and he had been devastated when he lost her; she had given him two other healthy children but Elizabeth had come along completely unexpectedly when Victoria was 40 and he was 45. Childbirth had taken its toll on her and she had expired shortly after seeing Elizabeth for the first time. It had broken his heart and almost taken his ability to live himself; but he had been rallied by his married older children, Mary and Robert, and in truth, baby Elizabeth. He had regretted none of his choices since deciding to leave England, until now.

He had been with Captain Gillette in Port Royal when the _Heron_ had limped into port; the first mate had told tales of the _Black Pearl_ raiding on her when a naval ship and another ship, the_ Ardent_ had come to their rescue. _The Black Pearl_ had sent the naval ship and the_ Ardent_ to the bottom of the ocean, taking onboard the survivors. Gillette had immediately sent out for the _Reclamation_ to be readied and within the hour, Gillette and himself were heading out to sea, calling for Sparrow's blood.

He should have realised that Jack wouldn't fire on The _Ardent_; he should have known! He knew that Elizabeth and Will were still in touch with the pirate, despite the fact that he was a wanted man. He wasn't sure why they insisted on being Sparrow's friend, but he was aware that the friendship was returned; so he should have realised there was more to it than the first mate stated. But he had allowed himself to be buoyed along by Gillette's hatred of Sparrow.

"Will you let me see to your arm, Sir?" A cool voice from beside him broke him free from his thoughts and he looked up into the worried eyes of Nell.

"It hurts like the blazes!" Governor Swann replied quietly and nodded his acceptance of her offer of help. "Why do you suppose they've left us in here rather than the brig?"

Nell helped him to ease the coat from his arm, watching in sympathy when he winced as the cloth eased past the wound in his upper arm. She looked towards the locked cabin door and shrugged. "I'm not certain, but I do not trust them."

"Who are they? What are they planning?"

"Beaumont is, was, my guardian and De Mornay is my uncle. It's a long story…"

"Then you must start at the beginning and tell me all, especially how Elizabeth has herself mixed up in all this…" He stopped talking and Nell realised the pain was getting too much for him as she cleaned the wound. She started to tell him everything that had happened to her from the age of nine.

* * *

Norrington watched as the crew, including the few remaining red-coats that had elected to remain on the _Pearl_, listen to Jack as he paced back and forth on the deck; his arms were akimbo as usual and he swayed rather than walked. Norrington could see the crew's attention was fully on their Captain as he instructed them exactly what he wanted them to do. The sun had slid below the horizon and the half light was fading fast; darkness was creeping over the sky and Norrington knew that Jack was waiting only for complete darkness before he made all haste in the direction the _Heron_ took. Jack had a watch in the crow's nest, keeping a sharp eye out, and he had ordered for every light on the ship to be doused. The stove in the galley was out and the curtains had been drawn at the cabin windows; nothing would be giving away the progress of the pirate ship that night. The _Pearl _would be nigh on invisible when the light finally faded and it struck him what an amazing ship she was. He sighed and looked back at where Bryant had command of the _Reclamation_. They were allowing the _Pearl_ to gain distance but not so far that they wouldn't be able to make out the shape of the ship in the semi-darkness. Bryant had followed Jack's example and the lights on the _Reclamation_ were all doused; even the leading light was extinguished.

"Sail ho!" came the hushed call from above. "So'west, Captain, and showing no lights!"

"That's her!" Jack nodded and adjusted the wheel accordingly. "Hold her back, Mister Gibbs; we don't want to catch her too soon." He checked his compass and squinted slightly as he tilted it sideways. "Mister Hock, remind the men that there is to be complete silence aboard!"

"Aye, Captain," Hock replied quietly and left the quarterdeck, his bare feet making no noise on the wood.

"No mercy, Captain Sparrow?" Norrington asked quietly watching the pirate through narrowed eyes.

"None." The slur was edged with cold steel, but Norrington was not surprised. "If they surrender then they'll enjoy your hospitality aboard the _Reclamation_; if they fight we'll kill them all."

Norrington drew in a deep breath and pushed himself away from the railings to grip his hands behind his back. "And if it's too late…" He didn't say any more, he didn't need to; Jack knew what he was referring to. He watched as the pirate closed his eyes briefly before lifting his head in a shaking gesture, his beads swinging across his face in denial.

"It won't be," he said firmly. "It can't be," he added quietly, so quietly that Norrington only just caught his words before the wind blew them away.

* * *

Nell stood silently in the middle of the cabin; frowning as she ran her fingers over her rosary in an endless prayer.

"There isn't a single thing we can use in here as a weapon," Governor Swann said tiredly from where he was sitting on the bed, his arm in a sling made from one of the pillow cases that Nell had utilised to tend to his wound.

"Which is why we're left here untied," replied Nell as she looked around her one last time. The cabin was empty of all the things that usually lay about a captain's cabin; there were no instruments for course or bearing, no charts, no papers or journals and certainly nothing that could be implemented as a weapon.

"They have no further need for us, do they?" Governor Swann wiped his sweaty face with his good hand. "Why haven't they thrown us overboard?"

"Because they know Jack will follow us. They know that as soon as it's dark enough, Jack will come after us." Nell lifted a thumb to her mouth and bit on her nail. "I'm just hoping that Jack will realise that Beaumont will be watching for him. I know the _Pearl_ is almost invisible when it's dark, to unsuspecting ships, but to Beaumont?"

"I think Sparrow is well aware of that, my dear," he sighed and turning lay flat on the bed, wincing in pain as his abused arm came into contact with the sheets. "You love him a lot don't you? What is it with you young girls these days? Falling in love with the most unsuitable men." He shook his head as he stared at the darkening ceiling above them.

"Yes," Nell crossed to the window and stared out into the darkening skies. "Yes, I do love him a lot and he's most suitable to me," she murmured quietly and leant her head against the mullioned window.

"Capt'n, we got ourselves a problem," came the hushed voice of Beaumont's first mate. "We ain't 'olding course!"

"What do you mean?" He demanded and looked at De Mornay stood beside him.

"We keep trying to alter course but she won't respond. Got a mind of 'er own and ain't no changing it."

"But…." He frowned staring at the De Mornay in the dying light of day. Already the shadows were growing and he knew that once darkness settled, Sparrow and the _Black Pearl_ would be right behind him.

"What course is she holding?" demanded De Mornay harshly.

"East, Capt'n… Ain't seen nothing like it; the crew don't like it, neither!"

"You're not paid to like or dislike!" Beaumont spat and dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "What the hell can it be, Tristan? We have nothing at all on us that came from that blasted island, so why the hell are we drifting that way?" His voice was tinged with worry.

"Maybe it's just Helen, maybe she's the link…" De Mornay frowned even though he suggested it, he realised it was unlikely. "Throw her overboard and be done with it."

"And lose our leverage with Sparrow?" Beaumont shook his head. "He won't do anything that'll endanger her; and I don't see how it can be her anyway."

"Then what can it be? It must be something, James… on the _Pearl_ it was the boats… it has to be something that came from the island and is still with us."

"We need to speak with your dear niece!" Beaumont replied and they crossed the darkening deck towards the locked cabin doors.

* * *

Nell stared at them as if they'd lost their minds, but true fear coursed through her.

"What island?" asked Governor Swann from where he had sat up as soon as they had come in.

"Benedictus," Nell replied vaguely. "The monks must be aboard, but how?"

"That's what we just asked you, Helen!" snorted Beaumont angrily.

"I had nothing from there; all I had on me was this rosary and the dagger. The rosary and the dagger were Jack's…."

"Where is the dagger?" asked De Mornay suddenly and looked at Beaumont.

"I thought you had it!" Beaumont replied with growing realisation.

"I didn't even think of it!" De Mornay replied, level with Beaumont's realisation. "Where did the dagger come from?"

"Lady Clarence; she gave it to me, thought it belonged to Jack…" Nell's eyes closed in realisation and then panic set in. "You have to find that dagger and throw it overboard!"

Beaumont rolled his eyes at her and motioned to De Mornay to follow him as he strode out of the cabin. They didn't close the door and certainly didn't bother to make sure it was locked behind them. They could see no danger from Nell or the Governor and finding the dagger had taken priority before they were swept back to Benedictus. Nell didn't follow them; she waited till they had left the cabin and then she closed the doors behind them and turned to the Governor.

"We need to make ourselves some crosses and pretty damn quickly!"

"I think that might be a little late," came the slightly breathless high-pitched voice of the Governor.

Nell saw his attention was taken by something over her shoulder and when she looked around her heart stopped and her stomach sank with nausea. A single monk was standing beside the closed doors, hood down to cover his face, hands folded into his sleeves.

* * *

"We're truly buggered!" Jack hissed and consulted his compass again for the third time in as many seconds. "Are you certain, Mister Peters?" he called up to the marine in the crow's nest.

"Aye, Capt'n!" came the shout from above them. "'eading due east and picking up speed!"

"East?" Norrington was standing beside the railings, watching the darkness creep across the sky; the temperature was dropping and he was beginning to feel the chill in the wind.

"They're headed back to Benedictus!"

"What?" Norrington came striding towards Jack trying to see the compass in his hands but Jack pulled the compass away and frowned at him.

"They're course changed slowly but surely. We are following them back to Benedictus which means one thing."

"The monks are on board that ship!" Norrington lifted his head and closed his eyes. "Is this bloody nightmare ever going to end?"

"Apparently not yet," Jack murmured and squinted up at his crow's nest, wondering if Beaumont was aware of his course change yet. "Mister Peters? Any change on the _Heron_?"

"Nothing!" came the reply. "Lights out, no movement on board save for the sails, Capt'n."

"Keep a sharp watch!" called Jack and turned back to Norrington. "What's on the bloody ship that came from the island?"

"Nell?" Norrington shrugged and almost winced at the fury in Jack's eyes.

"I don't think so, Commodore." Jack leaned forwards over the wheel. "Mister Gibbs, take the helm! Mister Hock, with me, now!"

If there was surprise at the sudden hollering of their captain, none of the crew showed it; Gibbs took the helm with only a sharp glance at Norrington and Hock waited for Jack to talk to him.

"The _Heron_ has changed her course and is heading due east, straight back to Benedictus, which leaves me with only one conclusion; that the monks are aboard the _Heron_. Which also means, somehow or other, something from Benedictus has gone aboard the ship; leading by sheer logic to either Beaumont, De Mornay or Nell, having something on them that came from the Island. Any ideas?"

Hock frowned and racked his brains as he stared at the deck beneath his bare feet. "The rosary?" he asked and shrugged. "No, that can't be right, it had a cross on it and they don't react well to crosses."

"Commodore, signal Captain Bryant and inform him of the details. Instruct him to remain close to us but they are not to engage the _Heron_ in any way, shape or form." Jack nodded at Norrington who turned towards the pennants immediately.

"The dagger?" Hock asked hesitantly. "Although that was yours, so I don't see how that can…"

"What dagger?" asked Jack sharply and turned on his heel to pin Hock with dark narrowed eyes.

Hock's head came up quickly. "Tilly had found a dagger in the bunk of the cabin; she assumed it was yours and gave it to Nell this morning before we left for Isla De Muerta."

"Where is she?" asked Jack and looked around him as if she was behind him. "Bring her up here Mister Hock, please."

"She's in your cabin," he replied as he started down the steps. "She doesn't like the dark so she's sitting by the windows…" He was still talking as he disappeared into the corridor beneath them.

Jack turned back to look out over the now dark sea; there was no sign of the _Heron_ at this level, she was too far to see. He checked his compass again and adjusted the wheel to follow the course that he knew would take them back to hell.

* * *

"What do you want?" Nell took a step backwards; her voice shook as she stared in horror at the hooded figure.

"I'm never sailing again," Governor Swann panted as he wiped again at his sweaty brow. He was eyeing the unmoving monk with fear and trepidation. "First it's skeletal pirates and now it is monks? What is the world coming to?"

Nell lifted the rosary and held the cross out in front of her, her hand shaking as her heart hammered in her chest.

"You're here to finish what was started on the island aren't you?" she stammered and took another step back away from the doors.

"You belong to us, you all belong to us. We cannot allow you to win again." The words were whispered, no movement from the monk at all as he spoke.

"We do not belong to you," Governor Swann said firmly and got to his feet. "Leave us alone!"

"You trespassed onto our island. You know things about us that we can never allow to be known."

"You gave me those memories!" Nell shot back finding comfort from the Governor stood beside her. "I didn't want to know anything…"

"It's too late," came the reply. "You must die." He drew his bare hands from his sleeves and pushed his hood back to reveal his shaved head and pale face.

"Do not look into his eyes!" Nell cried out.

"You will die now," the monk intoned and stepped forwards towards them.

* * *

"Activity aboard the _Heron_, Capt'n!" Peters high above them shouted down in sudden urgency. "Lights are on and the sailors are crawling all over her!"

"They've realised…" Jack murmured and seeing Hock coming up the steps with Lady Clarence motioned him forwards quickly. "Bring out the sweeps, Mister Hock; take us to her with all speed. Commodore, signal the _Reclamation_ again, make sure they stay close to us."

"What did you want to know about the dagger?" asked Lady Clarence as Hock turned and jumped back down the steps, already shouting to the crew to move themselves.

Norrington looked at her briefly before re-signalling Bryant. It was getting too dark to really see the flags and Norrington knew that Bryant wouldn't see them clearly enough to understand. "I need to use the lantern, Jack; flags won't show in the dark!"

"What you will, Commodore, what you will," Jack replied and indicated Lady Clarence to step closer to him. "About this dagger, darling'; where did you find it and what was it like?"

"I found it at the bottom of Nell's bunk. I assumed it was yours, so I hid it because the Commodore and Mister Bryant were with us; I didn't think Nell would thank me for compromising her by handing it to her then."

"And what was it like, this dagger you found?" Jack prompted her when she stopped talking and stared at him.

"Very ornate with a jewelled handle and a blade this length." She held up her hands about six inches apart to show him the length. "Wickedly sharp, it cut the fabric of my dress pocket!" Her voice was slightly miffed at the damage done to one of her dresses.

"And not one belonging to me," Jack muttered and turned to Norrington who was watching the return signals carefully.

"It's the dagger, Commodore, if they work it out and find it maybe they'll do us all a favour and throw it overboard."

"If they work out," came the dry response. "Captain Bryant will be right behind us. Unfortunately there has been a problem aboard the _Reclamation_…" he stopped, realising that he was talking to a pirate.

"What problem?" demanded Jack sharply ignoring where Lady Clarence was rubbing her bare arms to keep warm.

Norrington shut the lantern down and turned to look at him. "Captain Gillette was more formidable than expected. He tried to overrule Captain Bryant… we now have half the crew in the brig and the other half loyal to Josh!" He pinched the bridge of his nose and swore crudely in a manner that had Jack looking at him in admiration and Lady Clarence giving a cry of shock. "Forgive me, Lady Clarence, the situation is frustrating to put it mildly." He half bowed to her and giving a huge sigh looked at Jack. "What now?"

"We make all haste to the _Heron_, we board her armed to the back teeth with crosses and we bring the Governor and Nell back aboard the Pearl. Then we set fire to the _Heron_ and send her to her rightful place in the lowest circle of hell."

"And Beaumont and De Mornay?"

"Are mine!" Jack replied coldly and turned to look out as the sweeps began to make good speed for them.

A/N: Yes, I believe this could qualify as a cliffhanger. Sorry about that… ;-p

I'm going to try and get another chapter up before too long…

Thank you very much to everyone who has reviewed and emailed and read this. I really wish that I could reply to every review left but I just don't have the time the way I used to. But I really do appreciate the time you take to leave reviews.

Take care of yourselves and have a great weekend.


	43. Rescued Again!

A/N: Happy hols to Hils and AniSparrow. WARNING! This chapter is not checked due to Ani's holidays and my impatience to post it up. That means grammatical and spelling errors will abound! Please forgive all and any such errors.

This is NOT the last chapter, but we are heading that way…. I just hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 43

"Rescued… again!"

"_You trespassed onto our island. You know things about us that we can never allow to be known."_

"_You gave me those memories!" Nell shot back finding comfort from the Governor stood beside her. "I didn't want to know anything…"_

"_It's too late," came the reply. "You must die." He drew his bare hands from his sleeves and pushed his hood back to reveal his shaved head and pale face._

"_Do not look into his eyes!" Nell cried out._

"_You will die now," the monk intoned and stepped forwards towards them._

Nell kept her eyes fixed firmly on the robes at the base of his neck. "Leave us be, please!" She begged, the cross still held out in front of her. The cabin was growing darker as the light from outside faded; dark shadows had formed in the cabin and the monk stood in front of her was partially hidden in the shadows that seemed to be part of him.

She heard the Governor moving beside her and gave a startled cry when a rasping sound accompanied a bright flare of light; and then the lantern on the table glowed brightly. He gripped the lantern and held it up before him, more to banish the shadows then defence but the effect on the monk was interesting; he flinched back slightly and Nell's eyes widened with hope.

"See that!" she cried, but the Governor was in sync with her thoughts and he took a shaky step forwards waving the lantern towards him; the flame danced with the motion and the monk shrank back again.

"Is it the light?" asked the Governor excitedly.

"No, the fire! It's the fire!" Nell cried. "How did you light the lantern?"

"There's a tinder box on the table, what do you propose?" He waved the lantern at the monk again sending it further back into the corner of the cabin but only for a few seconds and then it began moving towards them again.

"Go back!" he shouted at the monk. "Go back I say!" he cried and again he waved the lantern wildly towards the monk.

The monk shrank back but only slightly; his empty hand rose as if in defence from the fire inside the glass lantern.

"The fire!" Nell shrieked. "He's definitely afraid of the fire!" Turning she grabbed the only other lantern she could reach without getting too close to the monk and using the tinderbox lit the wick. She thrust it forwards and felt a glimmer of triumph when the monk shrank back further; but it was short lived when the monk lifted his sword and in a swinging arc sent the lantern flying from the Governor's grasp. It sailed through the air and smashed against the glass of the mullioned windows; fire exploded upwards instantly catching the curtains and the fabric of the cushioned seats alight. The monk gave a cry of outraged anger and thrust towards Nell, catching the point of the blade into the upper part of her arm. She screamed in pain and threw the lantern towards him; it connected solidly with his chest and smashed on impact. The effect was instant as flames licked upwards catching his robes on fire; he screamed an unearthly agonised scream that echoed through Nell's head. Staggering forwards, his sword clattered to the floor and he began ricocheting around the cabin, banging into the drapes of the bed, against the mast and the tables; all the while flames flickered and danced until the entire cabin was ablaze with hot burning fire.

"We have to leave!" Nell cried and together they ran for the doors; flinging them open they staggered out onto the deck, becoming suddenly aware that the burning monk was not the only monk on board. The few remaining crew were fighting a growing number of monks with anything they could lay there hands on. Nell looked in shock as the Governor dragged her sideways away from where the burning monk staggered through the door colliding with two fighting monks and sailors. Fire licked from one to the other and the screams of the monks were joined with screams of agony from the sailors.

"Oh dear God!" Nell cried as they were backed up against the railings trying to stay out of the way.

"We'll burn to death if we stay here!" the Governor used his good arm to point to where the fire had crept up the mast to the rigging and the sails above. "We must jump!"

"I can't swim!" Nell cried and looked wildly around her. "Here, take this!" She grabbed two stout pieces of wood from the deck and handed one to the Governor. "Jack can't be far behind us, he must be able to see the fire by now. He'll come for us!"

"He may not be in time!" the Governor took the belaying pin from her hands just in time to solidly whack an approaching monk. The monk rallied quickly and it took both Nell and the Governors efforts to keep him back.

A ball of flame was hurled from behind the monk and he shrieked as it made contact, the flames catching his robes alight quickly.

"Quickly, set them on fire and haul overboard!" a shout went up and Nell realised that it hadn't taken long for the crew to realised fire was the only means of defeating the monks. She watched as a long pole was used to push the burning monks towards the railings and over the edge.

"I believe they are winning the fight," the Governor said quietly and wiped his brow with his dirty handkerchief. They watched as one by the one the monks were disposed over the edge, but the relief Nell felt was short lived when she realised that the fire that had taken hold over the _Heron_ was out of control. It didn't take long for a bloody and sweaty De Mornay to spot them still by the railings, belaying pins still in their hands.

"Helen!" He came forwards and Nell lifted the pin in defence. "We found the bloody dagger and threw it overboard; but not before you burn my bloody ship down!"

"Our ship, Tristan, our ship." Beaumont limped forwards, blood trickling down his face from several and cuts. "This really hasn't gone to plan has it?"

Nell looked from one to the other; neither of them looked as if they could put up much of a fight but Nell wasn't taking any chances. A crashing behind them had her eyes growing wide as the main mast burnt through and ploughed into the deck; burning wood splintered and flew through the air raining down around them. Small explosions could be heard as the fire made her claim on the ship and it suddenly occurred to Nell that they were sinking.

"We're going down!" she cried and backed up against the railings, the belaying pin forgotten in his numb fingers. The Governor turned and began to climb the railings awkwardly as he urged her to follow him. De Mornay grabbed him by the back of his coat and pulled him backwards onto the deck.

"Oh, no you don't!" He snarled. "You're still our safe passage out of here; we' haven't lost yet!"

"There is no safe passage now!" The Governor shouted as he staggered to his feet. "We must take our chances with the sea!"

"But look, the _Black Pearl_ is almost on us!" Beaumont laughed and Nell realised once again how mad they were, but his words brought a surge of relief.

"Jack!"

* * *

Gibbs was standing with both hands on the wheel, leaning forwards slightly as he urged the Pearl to new speeds.

"How close to 'er do ye want to be, Jack?" he asked to the Captain stood beside him.

"Close enough to board her, Mister Gibbs," Jack slurred slightly in reply.

"Fire!" Peters above suddenly yelled down to them. "She's on fire, Captain, and burning fast!"

"All speed!" Jack yelled and turned to where Norrington was behind him still. "Bring Bryant as near as he can without endangering his sails… make him pick up any survivors. I don't want to loose Beaumont or De Mornay to the sea."

Norrington nodded briskly and turned to the lantern and began signalling the _Reclamation_ who was still some way behind them.

"She's burning fast, Capt'n!" Peters hollered from above and even Jack could see the flames now licking their way up the masts and the rigging.

"Keep your eyes peeled for Nell and the Governor!" Jack called out to the sailors on the rigging. "Mister Hock, we're going to board her, but I don't think we'll get much fight from the sailors. De Mornay and Beaumont are another matter. Shoot on sight and shoot to bloody kill!"

"Aye, Capt'n." Hock turned to where Lady Clarence was still standing staring out at the _Heron_ with open mouthed horror. "Go below, lass, stay in the Capt'n's cabin and don't come out unless you're told to!"

"But…"

"No buts, Tilly!" He ordered firmly and gripping her upper arm began marching her to the steps. "Do as you're told and stay below."

Jack cast a glance at Lady Clarence before looking back towards the rapidly approaching _Heron_. The sailors of the _Pearl_ were giving all they had and her speed was unmatched as they closed the gap on the burning ship.

* * *

Nell could see the _Pearl_ approaching, her sweeps out and all the sails to maximum advantage. She knew that there was little time left and she gripped the belaying pin firmly.

"I'm not playing anymore!" she cried and with a side sweeping blow felled Beaumont to his knees. De Mornay shouted in anger as Beaumont hit his head sharply on the deck making him disorientated for a few seconds.

"You stupid chit!" De Mornay cried and lifted his sword but the Governor was quicker and knocked him with his own pin, sending him flying to the side. He recovered himself quickly but the Governor and Nell were already racing for the side that faced the oncoming _Pearl_ dodging the falling burning timbers. The ship was starting to list and Nell realised it meant they were sinking.

"Come back here brat!" De Mornay hollered and raced after them angrily. "We need you as leverage."

The Governor heard an ominous crack and gripped Nell pulling her to a halt as the main mast crashed down onto the deck in front of them; it crashed straight through the deck and the ship listed even further.

"We have to jump, Nell!" the Governor cried. "We'll be sucked down with the ship if we stay on, we have to jump!"

He manoeuvred them around the fallen, burning mast and towards the railings; the prow of the ship was only just beginning to burn and was still relatively accessible. They reached the railings and the Governor let go of her to climb the railings.

"Look!" Nell lifted her hand and pointed at where the _Pearl_ was almost next to them. They were as close as they could get and the heavy anchor had already been dropped into the sea.

"Where do you think you're going?" came an angry voice from behind her. De Mornay grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her backwards from the railings. He used his pistol handle to knock the pin from her hand and then he yanked her head backwards till he could look down onto her face.

"Let her go!" The Governor stopped and looked back uselessly. "Let her go I say!"

"Make me, old man!" De Mornay snarled and tightened his grip on her hair forcing her to her knees; she raised her hands trying to loosen his hold on her. Tears coursed down her face from the pain in her head and the sheer frustration of the situation.

"You will give us safe passage!" De Mornay shouted but Nell couldn't see anything now but his cruel face as he looked towards the railings.

"Don't be so stupid!" she cried painfully. "There is no safe passage for you. You lost; for God's sake, when will you realise that?"

"When he meets his maker, I guess," came a slur that Nell knew very well.

"Jack!" she cried and renewed her efforts on his grasp. "You took your bloody time!"

Jack pulled a face as he let go of the rope that he had used to swing himself across on. "Sorry about that luv, had to wait for darkness." He raised his pistol and pointed it to De Mornay's left. "But I'm here now, aren't I? Let her go De Mornay and I won't shoot Beaumont!"

De Mornay frowned and looked round quickly at where Beaumont had staggered his way over to them.

"Don't believe him, Tristan," Beaumont wiped at a trickle of blood that made its way down his face. He lifted his own pistol and pointed it at Nell's head. "I've had a bloody awful day so far, cursed monks and then Helen sets us on fire…"

"You did this, luv?" Jack asked. "I'm impressed."

"The game is up!" The Governor suddenly spoke up from his perch on the railings. "Give up the girl and you'll have a fair trial!"

"And where will a fair trial lead us but to the gallows," De Mornay snarled. "Not much of an incentive is it?"

"But it's still better than what I'd do to you…" Jack replied coldly and there was no hint of the slur or the usual drunken manner about him now. Suddenly several of the _Pearl's_ sailors swung aboard, including Gibbs and Hock, pistols aimed and swords drawn.

"You are out numbered, your crew for what their worth are currently either dying or being pulled aboard the _Reclamation_ where they will be taken to trial in Port Royal. Let go of Nell and step backwards!" Jack ordered sharply.

"Do it!" Norrington landed on the deck, narrowly missing a piece of burning sail as it fell to the deck.

"I'll fight you for her, Sparrow!" De Mornay laughed and Nell realised that whatever sanity he had was now completely lost.

"Just let me go, please," she twisted in his grip again but Beaumont dug the pistol into her neck and kicked at her knee.

"Shut up girl!" he spat angrily.

"There is no time, Jack!" Norrington said firmly. "She's going to sink and soon, unless there's any gun powder on here and then we'll blow sky high."

"I won't need much time," Jack hissed and stuck his pistol into the waist band and lifted his sword. "De Mornay, I accept your challenge, but we'll have to move this to the _Pearl_ or we'll all burn to death."

"And this worries me?" De Mornay laughed and taking his sword he shoved Nell roughly aside, breaking the contact Beaumont had on her. She scurried quickly forwards out of his reach and Beaumont shouted angrily.

"Tristan, you fool!" He shouted but Hock had grabbed Nell and dragged her towards him.

"Drop your pistol!" Norrington ordered and stepped forwards quickly, his own sword sticking into Beaumont's side. "Drop it now!"

Beaumont let the pistol drop and De Mornay threw his sword to the side angrily. "I would have won, Sparrow," he hissed.

"You still may," Jack replied quietly.

* * *

The moment Nell's feet touched the Pearl's deck, relief so strong went through her that her legs buckled and she sank to her knees.

"Up you come, Nell darlin'," Jack's voice was as gentle as his hands on her arms as he pulled her to her feet. "Are you hurt anywhere? Have they hurt you, Nell?"

"I'm fine," she whispered and turning buried herself in his arms. "Really I am…" she muttered and closed her eyes. "I never want to see a bloody monk again though."

"Amen to that!" Jack laughed and holding her tightly he looked across to where Gibbs was making his way to the helm. "Take us as far as possible and then weigh anchor for the _Reclamation_ to join us, Mister Gibbs."

"Aye, Capt'n," came the shouted reply.

"Is the Governor all right?" Nell pulled back slightly to look around her. She frowned when she saw De Mornay and Beaumont being tied to the main mast by Hock and Dwent; their hands and feet tied and their mouths already gagged.

"Aye, he's fine, just waiting to be re-united with his daughter and son-in-law." Jack narrowed his eyes at the frown on her face. "I want them where I can see them, Nell.

Nell didn't need to ask who he meant. "How far are we from Port Royal?" she asked and turned away from them resting her head on his shoulder and letting the solid warmth of him take the chill of fear out of her.

"About five days or so, given fine weather." He slid his hands up her arms and suddenly backed away from her. "You're bleeding! What happened?" He had already started to search her arm for the wound that the blood was coming from.

"Oh I forgot about that!" Nell winced when he found the cut the monk's sword had made. "Isn't that strange?" She mused watching as he tore the shirt away from her upper arm revealing blood streaked skin. "It didn't hurt before, but now… it stings."

"A persons will to survive takes over sometimes, mutes the pain," he muttered as he examined the narrow slash. "It's a nick more than a cut; you don't have to be stitched."

"He caught me when he tried to take the lantern from me," she watched as he traced his fingers down her arm sending a shiver down her spine that had her squirming away from his touch.

"Who caught you?" he asked looking up at her with liquid black eyes.

"The monk… they, Beaumont and De Mornay, realised that something had… oh Jack! The dagger, the dagger Lady Clarence gave me; it came from the island and brought the monks. That's what was in the cabin, a monk; but he was frightened by the fire and I threw it at him, the lantern that is and it set him and the cabin on fire." Her words tumbled over themselves in her haste to tell him.

"I know, luv, I know," he shushed her by placing his fingers on his lips. "Nell, I have to make speed away from here, the _Heron _is going down and we really don't want to be too close…"

"Go!" Nell stood back from Jack and watched as he moved reluctantly towards the quarterdeck.

"I shall see to your arm, Nell, while Captain Sparrow takes us from this spot," came the cool, calm voice of Norrington. Nell turned and looked up at him with a wide grin. Jack nodded at him and made his way quickly up to where Gibbs was standing at the wheel.

"It's barely a nick, or so I am reliably informed." She watched as he lifted her arm and inspected the cut; his long cool fingers splayed over the blood streaked skin of her lower arm.

"All the same, it has to be cleaned," he murmured. "I believe Lady Clarence is still in Jack's cabin, I shall clean the cut there if you wish."

"Thank you." Nell let him lead her across the deck. She resolutely avoided looking at Beaumont or De Mornay and she was grateful that Norrington kept himself between them as they passed. "I never want to see them again; I'm loosing count of the number of times I need rescuing from them."

Norrington looked down at her frowning. "We do keep loosing you, don't we?"

"Well, I can't complain of boredom!" Nell shrugged. "I just would like for a few days of peace and quite and nothing untoward happening."

"Only a few days?" he asked with an amused glance.

"I think that's all I'll have on the _Pearl,_ don't you agree?"

"I think, maybe, you are quite right," he replied with a grin as he held the cabin door open for her. "And I don't think you want it any other way do you?"

"Is there another way?" she asked quietly and returned his grin. She was tired, her head ached and her mind was close to shutting down but she was safe; even the lingering edges of fear and doubt that had been with her since they left Benedictus was gone. Nell knew without a doubt now, that they were free of the monks once and for all and it hadn't come a moment too soon for her sanity.

* * *

It was an odd sight there was no denying that; the _Reclamation_ and the _Black Pear_l side by side and not a drawn weapon in sight. Both ships had every available lantern lit and the deck was flooded with the light they cast; sailors from both ships lined the sides watching the pirate Captain and what he would do next. But it wasn't this which drew Nell's attention and it wasn't the Commodore or Mister Bryant; both of whom had refreshed themselves and dressed again in full naval attire. What worried Nell was Jack, or rather what Jack had just told her.

"You're not serious, surely!"

"Oh, but I am, Nell darlin'," he replied quietly, he turned his head slightly and regarded her with liquid black eyes. "Completely, utterly, incomparably serious, to be sure."

"Jack, you don't have to do this!" She reached forwards and gripped his arm. "Let James take them back to Port Royal."

"No, Nell, I'm not taking any chances on their freedom again. It ends here and now." He turned to her completely, breaking her hold on him.

"Can't you keelhaul them instead? Or hang them by their toes from the rigging, or just shoot them? Or… or… I don't know, anything but this; please… please don't fight De Mornay."

"Hang them from the rigging by their toes?" He arched a soot black eyebrow at her but his face had softened slightly. "I'm liking your imagination; but I can't Nell, not this time, not with them."

"Jack, please, what if he hurts you? What if…" Nell shuddered to a stop.

He caught her face in his hands and kissed her gently. "Nell, I won't be hurt, do you honestly think he can best me?"

"No, I don't, but I do think there's a possibility that he could be lucky!" She stared into his eyes. "I can't loose you, Jack."

"I can't loose you either; but I have, three times and every time to them. They cast their lot when they took you from me." He drew in a deep breath, his thumbs circling gently on her cheeks. "Nell, I need to know something, can you accept their lives end here, or can you not?"

"Jack, I can accept anything but you being hurt in this. They mean nothing to me, you mean everything. I know they will die and it means nothing to me."

"It will mean something to you," he whispered quietly. "Don't think it won't; especially if you stay here and watch. You don't have to stay here, you know that don't you? In fact, I'd rather you weren't here to see it."

"I think I need to see it, Jack, this isn't about what happens to them; that's not why I don't want you to fight De Mornay, it's because I don't want to see you hurt."

"Nell, sweetheart, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow; I won't be hurt," he grinned wickedly at her before reaching forward and pressing his lips to hers quickly. He stepped back and turned to face De Mornay with his sword drawn.

Nell wrapped her arms around her waist as she was suddenly flanked by Norrington and Bryant. Norrington touched her elbow gently and then placed his hands behind his back.

De Mornay snatched the sword from Hock and stepped forwards taking a classic sword fighting pose.

"I'm going to kill you, Sparrow!" he spat. "And then I'm going to kill, Helen."

"Well then let's dance," Jack slurred and their swords met in a clash of ringing steel.

Nell had never seen Jack sword fight before, but she realised very quickly that she was watching a master. De Mornay was also an accomplished sword fighter and his skill showed, but so did the fact that he was tired, under-fed and injured. His back couldn't take the constant forward and backward movements and it soon became apparent that Jack was merely playing with him as he parried back and forth. De Mornay laughed manically as he rushed forwards; Jack dodged his blade easily and laughed as he danced agilely out of the way. De Mornay narrowed his eyes and turning away from Jack he lifted his sword and plunged it towards Nell.

Nell hadn't even see it coming as Bryant suddenly pushed her sideways into Norrington sending them both falling to the floor; De Mornay sailed between them his blade missing Nell by mere inches.

Nell lay sprawled on Norrington, her faces inches from his as she blinked at him. "What happened" she gasped.

She was lifted away from Norrington and was spun around quickly by Bryant.

"Did he catch you?" he demanded. "Are you hurt?" Nell shook her head and looked sideways as Jack came towards her with murder in his eyes.

"Are you hurt?" he repeated Bryant's words and she shook her head in denial and stepped back away from Bryant. She watched as Jack nodded in satisfaction and then turned to face where De Mornay was being held at pistol point by Dwent and Gibbs.

"Release him," Jack instructed them and Nell saw them stand down and De Mornay jumped forwards, sword once again raised in defence.

"Tristan, for god's sake, please!" Nell looked over at where Beaumont had been released from the main mast and was stood watching the scene with despair on his face; Hock and Peters were holding his arms but Nell knew he was taking no notice as he watched De Mornay in fear and trepidation.

"It's all right, James! I'm winning, can't you see that?" De Mornay called back and it became clear that his sanity was gone.

"Indeed you are mate, indeed you are," Jack slurred and in one swift, deadly movement he stepped forwards and ran him cleanly through the heart. De Mornay's sword clattered to the floor as he sank to his knees and pitched, face first, onto the deck.

"NO!" Beaumont wrenched himself free and flung himself down onto the deck next to De Mornay. He lifted his lifeless body and turned him to rest his head on his lap; he stroked his hand over his face. De Mornay's open eyes stared up, the spirit of life permanently erased from them. "Oh, Tristan, it was never meant to end this way. Lord knows how much I love you…" He lowered his head and kissed De Mornay's lips before looking up at where Jack was standing over him, his arms at his side, the blood still staining his sword.

"Damn you, Sparrow, damn you to hell!" Beaumont shouted at him, tears pouring down his face from the pure grief in his heart.

Jack lifted his right hand and aimed the pistol at Beaumont's heart, he pulled on the trigger gently and the shot hit him squarely in the heart. Beaumont jerked backwards slightly before he fell forwards, his body covering De Mornay's

"Now it's over," Jack said quietly and stuck his pistol back into his sash. He stared down at his sword and then stepped forwards towards Beaumont's dead body and wiped his blade clean on Beaumont's shirt. He stood back and put his sword away before he turned to where Nell was stood still flanked by Norrington and Bryant. Both men had a hand on her elbows; at first Jack thought they were holding her up, but a glance at her face made him sigh in relief.

"It's finally over, isn't it?" she asked him quietly. He nodded at her and came forwards slowly. She stepped forwards from them and into his arms; he held her close and rocked her sideways gently.

"Aye, luv, it's over."

A/N; Actually it's not over yet, just this chapter, although I can say that Beaumont and De Mornay won't be making another appearance, at least not in the flesh, just in reference.

I still have to get them all back to Port Royal and there's still the delicate matter of Lord Davenport and Lady Clarence to sort out and well…. All I can say is that while it's almost at the end, it's not quite.

I would also like your opinion on whether you would be interested in reading a sideline story I wrote awhile back. It's only a few pages long and deals with how Hock and Lady Clarence get together. It's all written it just needs polishing. If you are interested, I would say that it will be an adult version and will be rated as such. Let me know and I'll post it up.

Now, many, many, many thanks for the reviews and wonderful inspiration you provide me with. So many of you have been so generous with your comments and every last review has left me with a warm glowy feeling.

Until the next chapter, take care of yourselves and have a great day/week.


	44. Becoming A Sparrow

A/N: Usual disclaimer. Thanks to AniSparrow for her hard work in correcting this. Any remaining errors are all mine. I hope you enjoy this… oh and this is the edited version…. The full version in on the 'other' site, if you're interested and over 18 of course!

Chapter 44

Becoming A Sparrow

The _Reclamation_ and the _Black Pearl_ were still side by side; orders had been given for double watches on both ships and the remaining crew had gone below to sleep.

Beaumont and De Mornay's bodies had been pitched over board with no ceremony and no official words. Norrington and Bryant had returned to the _Reclamation _and lights out had been ordered; there was an air of peace over both ships that belied their positions in day to day life.

Jack shut the cabin door behind him and pulled the hat from his head. "It'll be nice to sleep in my own bunk," he murmured and threw the hat onto the cluttered table.

"I'll just be glad to sleep," Nell replied quietly and looked away from him uneasily.

"Nell, you're not shy with me are you?" he asked in delight, a wicked grin on his face.

Nell blushed fiercely and turned away from him to cross to the cushioned seats.

"After all that's gone between us," he murmured and slid out of his coat and effects; he let them drop on one of the chairs by the table and moved towards her with slow, swaying steps.

"We've… well, it's a bit… I'm tired, Jack." As if on cue a huge yawn over took her and she covered her face with her hand.

"Which is why all I have planned for you my little darlin', is a good night's sleep; all wrapped up in my arms of course, but nothing more," he winked at her. "Although that's not to say that the moment you're refreshed I'll not be ravishing you until you're once more exhausted." Jack spoke with such exaggerated hand movements as he swaggered his way towards her that Nell couldn't help but giggle slightly. "Are you laughing at me, lass?" He raised a black eyebrow at her in mock offence.

"Yes," she replied with a giggle and tried to scoot past him as he drew closer but Jack was a lot faster than she was; he hoisted her up and lifting her clean off the floor he crossed to the curtained-off bunk and threw her down on it. Nell laughed and realised that she was no longer uneasy with him; no longer shy but she was still very, very tired.

"Did the good Commodore attend to your arm?" asked Jack as he flopped down next to her, leaning back on his elbows, as he looked sideways at her.

"Yes, he did." Nell lifted her arm and showed him where the cut was cleaned and bandaged. "I've never seen him in full uniform, it was odd seeing him with that wig on."

"Tis just the Navy's way of making idiots out of them." He stood up from the bed and with a speed that made Nell blink he removed all his clothes and was back on the bed grinning at her. "Keeps them in line; because no one else will take them seriously with that thing stuck on their heads!"

"It's a sign of rank," she corrected and gasped when his fingers went to the ties on her shirt, making short work of them, pulling her shirt apart, groaning as he looked down at her.

"I'm thinking, Nell, that you ought to be doing the rest yourself; there's only so much a man can stand."

A funny feeling speared through Nell; it was a mix of instant arousal and a sense of power over him. She could see quite plainly the effect she was having on him and it made her light-headed with delight.

"Maybe I'm not that tired," she whispered and laid her hand on his cheek, her fingers curling into the hair by his ear.

"Aye, Nell," he sighed and leaned into her touch, his eyes closing. "You're more than tired and while I'd love nothing better than to touch you, it'd not be fair on you. You've been through more than most people see in a year, let alone a few weeks."

"I'm not made of glass, Jack," she replied quietly.

"No, you're not, but neither are you made of rock, lass," he pointed out and flopped down onto his back when Nell moved to wiggle out of her clothes. She threw them over him to land on the deck of the cabin. "Are you going to be an untidy wench? Am I going to be forever chasing you to keep the place tidy?" he grinned at her as she settled down beside him; curling into his side and putting her hand on his chest.

Nell closed her eyes, surprised by the wash of fatigue that slid over her as she lay her head on the pillow. "Give me a couple of minutes and I'll be fine," she muttered and was asleep before she knew it.

Jack turned his head to look at her and smiled. Dark shadows bruised under her eyes and her cheeks were whiter than normal, but she was safe and back where she belonged, right next to him.

When Nell woke the following morning the sun was high in the sky; but the motion of the ship told her they were still at anchor. She stretched out and grinned at nothing in particular; she was feeling more refreshed than she had in a long time, her mind felt lighter and the insistent, constant fear was gone. Nell stretched her arms over her head and sighed in contentment despite the sudden gnawing feeling that told her she was hungry.

"Someone looks happy," came a familiar slur from the other side of the cabin. "I take it you feel better for sleeping ten hours straight out."

Nell turned onto her side and pillowed her head on her hands as she watched Jack sitting at the desk with a bottle of rum in one hand and a quill in the other.

"Ten hours?" she stretched her legs out under the covers and pointed her toes. "That would explain why I'm hungry then."

"You slept through breakfast and lunch; although I have no doubt Soames or Dwent will have something you can eat." He put the quill down and took a swig of rum, eyeing her over the bottle rim.

"We're still at anchor, aren't we?"

"Aye, you can tell the difference now." He nodded in satisfaction and stood up. "We're still beside the _Reclamation, _a fair amount has happened while you've been sleeping."

"What?" Nell watched as he sauntered across to her. He pulled the curtains around the bed right back and looked down at her.

"Norrington and Bryant have cleaned up remarkably well for red-coats, although this you already know. Lady Clarence has announced her intentions in remaining with Mister Hock to the said red-coats, which came as no surprise. Gillette has been let loose from the brig and is back as Captain under the watchful eye of Norrington." He drew a deep breath and sat down stretching out his legs in front of him and crossing his ankles. "The Governor is doing well despite the fact Elizabeth is clucking around him like a mother hen; Will is slowly improving and even has slight feeling back in his lower arm, which is excellent news. So all in all, things are rather rosy."

"Hum…" Nell narrowed her eyes and sat up, pulling the blankets up with her. "And what will happen next?"

He looked round at her and shrugged. "Time will tell; although I do know that Norrington has declined the ten percent which was his according to our accord."

"Why?"

"Gillette knows too much, but not everything. If Norrington were to turn up at Port Royal with only a small share of a huge treasure, questions will be asked that will make Norrington very itchy under the collar. Gillette knows nothing about the island or you, other than that Beaumont was your guardian, you ran away from him, I caught you, he caught you back and we rescued you from the island, along with the help of Norrington and his loyal side-kick."

Nell sat silently for a moment processing Jack's words and then she nodded. "I can see the problem. Poor James, he's completely empty handed isn't he?"

"Not really; it's his and Bryant's still, they can reclaim it any time they choose, and they know that, although whether they'd ever lower themselves to become thieves is another matter. But I don't think that's what worries him," mused Jack and lifted his head to regard the ornately carved wood above their heads. "What worries Norrington is Gillette; and I think he has good cause."

"He can't cause them trouble can he?" Nell's concern showed clearly in her face and voice.

"Sweetheart, a man like Gillette is made for making trouble. He's a born brown nose and Norrington no longer holds his respect."

"Brown nose?" Nell frowned.

"He kisses the arses of authority to further his own advancement, figuratively speaking of course." He waved his hands around and then stopped wrinkling his nose up. "Or at least I hope it's figuratively speaking…"

Nell sank back against the pillows, some of her earlier feelings of contentment were fading as she realised that things were still far from sorted. "And where does all this leave you?"

"Me?" He looked at her and grinned widely. "It leaves me exactly where I want to be - sitting on the edge of my bed with a completely naked, beautiful ex-nun at my mercy."

"Seriously," she chided him but couldn't help the grin that curved her lips.

"Oh, I am," he replied. "I have a lot of admiration for the Commodore; I always will; granted he annoys me a lot of the time but if he were ever to remove the stick from his arse…" he cast her sideways glance. "Figuratively speaking… he'd make a damn fine pirate, but I don't think anything will happen that he can't handle. He may not have Gillette's respect but he has the Governor's, Bryant's and most of the marines, if not all of them."

"So, Gillette holds no threat to us then?"

"No," Jack shook his head, snorting as the notion amused him. "Norrington and Bryant will return to Port Royal this evening and we will head for yonder seas, making merry and turning you into a bloody good pirate."

Nell laughed and brought her knees to her chin under the blankets, hugging them to her in delight. "I like the sound of that," she giggled.

"Aye, and do you know what I like the sound of?"

"Waves?" she asked her eyes going wide as he turned on the bed and began leaning towards her; he lifted a hand and pushed her knees to one side.

"Something other than waves," he whispered softly, his voice low and smooth like honey; he gripped the edge of the blanket. "I like the sounds you make when I'm touching you."

"Jack!" Nell blushed fire-red as a thrill of excitement shot through her. She watched as he lifted the bottle of rum in his hand and tipped it over her bare shoulders; the coldness of the rum made her gasp as she sat back in shock. "What are you doing?"

Jack didn't reply as he watched the progress of the small amount of rum as it slid across her breastbones. He licked his lips and very gently tugged the blanket inch by inch downwards, watching the progress of the rum; he watched in satisfaction as her breathing hitched. He leaned forwards and fastened his lips to the trail on rum on her neck. "Can't waste it," he muttered and lapped at the rum on her skin.

"Oh, Lord, Jack!" Nell's hands went to his shoulders as pure fire raced through her veins.

"I'm making good on my word," he muttered as he licked and bit his way downwards following the path the rum had taken. "You are about to be exhausted again."

"Wonderful idea," she sighed.

Norrington sighed deeply as he stared at the door Gillette had just gone through.

"Part of me wants to take Jack's offer of piracy up," he whispered quietly. "I never thought I would live to see the day that I would do anything but hate a pirate."

"Things change, people change," Elizabeth commented from where she was sitting opposite him beside Will.

"I'm too old for this," Norrington replied. He leant back in his chair and steepled his fingers under his chin, his elbows resting on the arms of the chair.

"You're hardly old, James," Elizabeth said briskly.

"I'm forty two," he shrugged. "At one point in my life, not so long ago, I knew exactly what I wanted. Exactly where I wanted to be; and now… I'm not so certain. I despise piracy, I always shall, but at the same time I understand the need to survive, and the ones I hated I find myself not only admiring but liking."

"Jack has a nasty habit of wiggling his way into your life and staying there," Will agreed with a grin. "He's done it with all of us."

"He's not a bad man really," Elizabeth added. "But what will you do if he returns to piracy, which he will."

"I'm going to cross that bridge when I come to it," Norrington replied. "What will you two be doing once we arrive back in Port Royal?"

Will's face darkened as he looked down at his arm. "Not much," he said bitterly.

"Nonsense," Elizabeth replied firmly but her voice was edged with pain. "We shall do as your surgeon instructed you and exercise your arm as much as possible."

Will looked at him wife and started to disagree, but the look of devotion was so plain in her eyes that he closed his mouth and smiled at her.

"The ship's surgeon was quite hopeful for a recovery in your arm, wasn't he?" Norrington asked quietly.

"Yes, he was to a certain extent," Will replied and grinned at him. "And I'm certain that Elizabeth will mend it by will alone."

"Of course," she replied curtly and then spoiled it by smiling at him lovingly. She looked across at where Bryant was sitting quietly before turning to Norrington. "And what will you be telling Lord Davenport?"

Norrington winced and lowered his hands from his chin. "Nothing; she has written him a letter which I shall deliver and then make myself scarce as quickly as possible."

"He will not take kindly to the letter," Will pointed out. "In fact I can imagine him commanding the fleet leave Port Royal at once to give chase."

"He can command all he wants," Norrington snorted. "But I won't be listening."

"Do you anticipate any trouble from him?" asked Will.

"None that I can't deal with," Norrington replied. "The truth is known by the relevant individuals that need to know and that is all that really matters. Neither Mister Gillette nor Lord Davenport can do much trouble on their own."

"Lord Davenport is mixed up with the East India Trading Company, isn't he?" Bryant mused quietly. "He could cause trouble that way, especially if he is intent on retrieving his wife and exacting revenge on her and the _Pearl_."

"Lady Clarence is of the opinion that he will not make a fuss but, instead, spread word of her demise. We will say nothing to contradict him." Norrington was firm in his words.

"And if he chooses to marry again?" asked Elizabeth slightly shocked.

"That will be his business; he is aware of the truth of Lady Clarence's departure, he knows what he can and cannot do legally and morally. Although I doubt morally will be in his thoughts; Lady Clarence has signed across her fortune and lands, including her family name. She must really love that scoundrel Hock."

"Yes, I believe she does," Elizabeth spoke up. "But I also think she loves her freedom as well. I understand that there was an agreement between her and Nell that they would take the shares Jack offered and leave together."

"I'm not surprised by that," Will snorted. "I have heard some tales about that man that curled my toes."

"Indeed," Norrington replied nodding his head. "Word has reached my ears too."

"Then everything would appear to be sorted for the better," Elizabeth said brightly. "Although you are going to have to turn a blind eye to a few things, James. Especially when we commission a new ship…"

"Don't tell me," Norrington held up his hand with a grin. "If I don't know I won't lie if I have to."

"You're a good friend," Will said softly, hearing the message that Norrington would defend them if necessary even to the point of lying.

"It's returned." James shrugged and looked around the room with a sigh; he had an uneasy feeling at the base of his neck, and the feelings of completion that Elizabeth held were not with him. He had a funny feeling it was not over yet and the thought made him wearier than he could ever imagine feeling.

_THE NEXT DAY_

Nell clutched the railings; her face was wet as she stared at the stern of the _Reclamation_ as it gradually grew smaller as the further away it got.

"Certain you're on the right ship, lass?" came a wicked slur from beside her.

"Oh, absolutely," she sniffed and took the proffered square of off white cloth Jack held out to her. "I'm being silly; but these last few weeks have seemed like my entire life if you know what I mean. It's as if you, James, Josh, Will and Elizabeth have always been in my life. Watching them leave now, with no knowing when we'll see them again makes me sad."

"You're not being silly," Jack said quietly and slung his arm around her shoulders. "You've not had a family before now."

"But now I do, don't I?" Nell gave the _Reclamation_ one last look and then turned to Jack. "You and the _Pearl_ are my family now aren't you?"

"Aye," he grinned at her. "Talking of family…" He drew her away from the railings and towards the steps that lead to the quarterdeck. "Have you thought more on your brother?"

"No," she shook her head. "It's at the back of my mind and every so often I remember about him, but that's all."

"Have you realised that he's going to learn of you sooner or later." Jack stopped by the base of the steps and turned to her. "Word is going to spread once Norrington makes his report about Beaumont and De Mornay. It'll only be a matter of time before someone makes the link between the four of you and informs him."

"I hadn't really thought…" she stopped narrowing her eyes as she watched a sailor scaling the rigging with ease as the sails were unfurled. "I suppose I'll have to go soon then; just to put it to rest. I don't know how I feel though; I don't feel anything for him and I don't really know who I am… Montilice? De Mornay? Wearing?"

"I would imagine you are Wearing," he said quietly and letting go of her he headed up the steps to the quarterdeck with Nell on his heels. "It would stand to reason. I have no idea where Montilice comes from; he may have answers that no one else can give you."

"I may not even be Helen!" Nell laughed but Jack heard the lost tone in her voice easily.

"That had also crossed my mind," he allowed softly; he indicated for Peters to leave the wheel and then took his place. He looked back as Nell settled herself against the railings and stared straight up at the sky. "But I rather think you are a Helen. Nell suits you, it rolls off the tongue really well, and that's all that matters to me."

"It's Greek," Nell mused still looking skyward. "Means sun, or something like that; I remember reading it was the name of the daughter of the Greek god Zeus; Helen of Troy."

"The face that launched a thousand ships…" Jack murmured. "Appropriate considering you're going to be spending the rest of your life living on one."

Nell laughed and looked across at him. "Yes, Helen must be my real name."

"Of course, thinking on it…" Jack checked his compass and looked back towards the rapidly diminishing _Reclamation_. "Your last name can easily be remedied."

"I suppose he will know," she allowed. "I'm not that desperate to know; it can wait awhile."

"I was thinking more on choosing a new one. Sparrow would fit quite well."

Nell went silent as she stared at the back of his head. Was he really saying what she thought he was saying? A tiny thrill of hope made her grip the rails tighter.

He looked back over his shoulder at her, black eyes glittering as he arched an eyebrow at her. "Nell Sparrow has a nice ring to it, don't you agree?"

"What do you mean?" she asked forcing the words through a throat that had suddenly gone quite dry.

"I was meaning that it's high time I made an honest woman of you, considering your past predilections."

"You'd marry me?" her whispered words caught and tossed out to sea by the wind, but Jack heard them all the same and he turned slightly to hold out his hand to her.

"Well, yes, if you marry me of course; I'm not much into one-sided agreements."

"But… I mean… you're… I didn't think you wanted to be married to anyone but the _Pearl_ or the sea."

"Neither did I." He shrugged and waved his hand at her to join him. "But then I met you and I have since re-adjusted my thinking on the matter." Nell let go of the railings and stepped closer to him, taking his hand in hers.

"But how? I mean the church won't…"

"No, but all we need is a Captain or the Commodore."

"James?"

"Aye, he's acting Captain while he's aboard the _Reclamation_ and that's good enough for me."

Nell grinned at him, the look in his black, wicked eyes was enough to tell her that he not only meant every word he said to her, but that he was intent on it happening quickly.

"And you can catch them up?"

He sent her a look of pity and sighed heavily. "Nell, darlin', this is the _Black Pearl_."

"Well, in that case then, Captain Jack Sparrow, take us to the _Reclamation_ and to the Commodore. I've a mind to become a Sparrow," she grinned up at him.

He returned the grin widely, gold teeth glittering as his eyes sparkled with amusement and happiness. "Then take this off," he replied and held out one hand, wiggling his finger. She looked down at the ring that sat on his finger, it was a black stone engraved with a ship that was clearly the _Pearl_.

"Not that one, it's your…"

"Take it; you have my heart, have my ring," he urged her gently. "Unless of course you'd like a proper band of gold."

"No, this one is perfect." Nell slid the ring from his finger but he took it from her before she could put it on and placed it in his pocket.

"When you're mine," Jack reached forwards and stroked her cheek briefly before placing his hand back on the wheel.

"I'm already yours," she replied quietly and leant forwards to kiss him. "I think I always was." He closed his eyes and sighed before straightening up and catching hold of her left hand, he drew the plain gold band from her finger. "Tis only my ring that'll sit there now," he muttered and then placing the ring in her palm he winked at her.

Nell looked down at where the band had sat; the skin was white against the tan the sun had given her. She hadn't realised she was as brown as she was but she liked it.

"One more thing, my sweet; I'm not in a mind to marry a cabin boy, although having said that, no one looking at you with two eyes would think you were a boy…" he leered down at her, one hand snaking around to squeeze her behind, making her laugh as she swatted his hand away.

"I'm sure Lady Clarence will have something that would fit…" Nell laughed and scooted away from his wandering hand. She went towards the steps and stopped when he called her name.

"It's not the makings of a young girl's dreams," he said quietly, wondering if she would prefer a church wedding under the eyes of a priest. "It won't exactly be a church wedding…"

"Jack." She came towards him and stopped right beside him. "I don't want a church wedding, I don't want dreams… I just want to be with you, in any way I can. With or without a marriage." She spoke the words clearly, giving him a way out if he wanted to take it.

"I want you to be Nell Sparrow; I want to know that you're mine in every possible way. I'm a pirate, greedy by nature, and the Lord knows when it comes to you, I'm more than greedy. I want you, all of you, for as long as I can have you." His tone was serious and his eyes held the truth for her to see. "I'll tie you to me with marriage vows…" He suddenly grinned wickedly at her. "And given the chance I'll tie you to my bed as well."

Nell laughed even as she blushed under his suggestive leer. "That sounds… like a plan." She stretched onto tip-toes and kissed him quickly before darting back to the steps.

"It's a promise!" he shouted after her laughing. He adjusted the wheel and shouted orders to the crew to bring the ship around. He watched Nell disappear below deck as Hock and Gibbs made their way up to the helm to find out what was wrong.

"Nothing, gentlemen," Jack grinned. "We have a Commodore to catch."

"Why?" asked Gibbs, clearly unhappy to be chasing after the King's Navy.

"He's going to marry us," he said quietly, and watched their expressions closely for their feelings. "Me and Nell, that is, not you and me." Hock showed surprise and then delight at the news, but as he expected Gibbs was unsure.

"You're going to marry the lass?" he asked him doubtfully.

"Indeed; you have a concern over this?" Jack waited, his face showing none of his reactions to Gibbs.

"Marry as in, remaining faithful to just 'er for the rest of yer life? As in binding yerself to 'er with chains of gold?"

"I understand that to be the usual procedures of marriage, yes," Jack slurred a glint of humour beginning to show in his eyes.

"But won't ye grow bored?" Gibbs asked carefully. "I mean no disrespect to the young lass, but she ain't no lady from Tortuga. She won't take too kindly to yer roving eye, Jack."

"It won't be roving," Jack said simply and looked at Hock closely.

"No, it won't will it?" Hock nodded his head, understanding Jack perfectly. "You don't need to rove do you? You've found what you want and that's all there'll ever be for you."

Jack didn't say anything, he didn't have to; Hock understood because he had experienced it. Not for the first time Jack found himself pitying Gibbs, for he had no understanding of what both men had discovered.

"We have a ship to catch, gentlemen, all hands to the task."

Hock grinned again and bounded back down the steps whistling loudly while Gibbs followed behind grumbling all the way.

, , , 

Norrington blinked and sat down heavily; Elizabeth gave a cry of happiness and kissed Jack's cheek; Will gave Jack a sneaky smile that promised Jack he was in for some ribbing later on; Bryant hid his hurt behind a smiling façade that Norrington saw through immediately but no one else seemed to.

"And this is to take place when exactly?" Norrington asked quietly, half of him was feeling for Bryant while the other half of him was feeling quite happy, happier than he should feel about someone marrying a pirate, let alone Nell who he had grown very fond of. And if he had three halves, then he was sure the third half of him was feeling trepidation for Nell's future, but he didn't have three halves and so he thrust those thoughts ruthlessly to the back of his mind.

"As soon as you can make your way aboard the _Pearl_." Jack swayed on his feet and then grinned happily. "There'll be drinks after, of course!"

"Count me in," Bryant said gamely and thrust his hand towards Jack in friendship. "Wouldn't turn down a free drink."

Jack took his hand and winked at him. "Nell'll be pleased you're there."

"I hope she's not wearing those britches!" Elizabeth suddenly said horrified at the thought.

"Well, I suggested to her that she shouldn't be wearing them either, but on account of other people being present we struck a compromise and she's borrowing something from Lady Clarence."

Elizabeth hit his arm lightly at his words and shook her head. "Are you ever serious Jack Sparrow?"

"About Nell? Completely," he replied looking at her sideways.

Bryant nodded his head in satisfaction and stuck his hands behind his back. He would live with it as long as he knew she was cared for, and with Sparrow, he had no doubts about that.

"Well, then, let's be heading aboard the _Pearl_. Inform Captain Gillette that he is to remain here and for goodness sake, don't' tell him what's a foot yet." Norrington spoke to Bryant who grinned in reply and saluted him as he went out.

"I'm sure those two are related, they like nothing better than annoying each other," Elizabeth said sharply.

"Or rather, Mister Bryant knows what an idiot Gillette is; knows he'd make a much better Captain and lives for the day he will be Captain. While Gillette who also knows what a fine Captain, Bryant would make, but also knows he's one step above him and likes to rub his nose in it, so to speak." Jack's hands danced as he spoke. "I almost feel sorry for Gillette."

"Captain Gillette?" asked Elizabeth with an arched eyebrow.

"Bryant's more than a match for Gillette," Jack replied casually. "Now I must head back and try to find something that's not torn or dirty." He looked down at himself and shrugged. "Although I think I look pretty damn fine really."

"Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth was mortified as she headed straight for him. "Don't you even think of marrying Nell without even so much as washing!"

"Washing?" Jack looked faintly horrified. "I don't think it calls for such drastic measures as that, Elizabeth my love." He watched her fold her arms a determined glint entered her eyes and he laughed ducking for the door.

"Jack!" She headed after him as he shot out the door with a wicked laugh.

"He loves to annoy her doesn't he?" Norrington said calmly from behind his table.

"He likes playing with fire!" Will replied with a tired laugh.

... , 

Nell gaped at her reflection. "Who is that?" she murmured.

"That, my dear, is you," Lady Clarence spoke with self-satisfied pleasure. She had raided her trunks and come up with a dress that she thought would suit Nell perfectly and, as she suspected, she was exactly right. It was a satin dress in emerald green; a low cut bodice accentuated the slimness of her waist, which was made slimmer by the corset that Lady Clarence had tied her into. The waist was pointed and then flared out into a full skirt that rustled every time Nell moved, it was slightly too long as Lady Clarence was taller than Nell, but it didn't look out of place.

"It's…it's beautiful… but… Lord, how do you breathe in this?" Nell was struggling to breathe in the tight corset, but Lady Clarence had insisted that it couldn't be any looser.

"Well, to be frank, you don't; not deeply anyway," Lady Clarence bustled towards her and fiddled with the ringlets that were cascaded down the back of Nell's head. She had used a diamond pin that she had brought with her to pin her hair up and it caught the light beautifully. "And don't eat to much either."

"Not eat?" Nell turned to her in horror. "But I'm starving!"

"You can eat, just not too much," Lady Clarence replied and took the opportunity to arrange the curls around her face. "I knew you were pretty, Nell, but seeing you like this… you are actually quite beautiful."

"I feel beautiful in this," Nell admitted quietly and looked back into the mirror. "I wonder what Jack will think…"

"What most men think," replied Lady Clarence briskly. "How do I remove the dress as quickly as possible?"

"Lady Clarence!" Nell blushed at the frankness of her words, her eyes met the older woman's in the mirror; there was a sparkly of fun in her eyes but more than that, there was happiness and contentment in her face and it made her beautiful. "You really love Hock, don't you?"

"With all my heart," Lady Clarence replied quietly. "I never knew love was possible; oh, I knew all about passion, not that I had ever experienced it myself of course, but I was aware that it existed and, to be frank, it disgusted me. But Hock…? I'll never meet another man like him and I intend on keeping him. Oh, and call me Tilly… Lady Clarence isn't who I am anymore."

"Names don't mean anything do they?" Nell said slowly, once again looking at her reflection in the mirror. "You can call yourself anything you like, but it's what's inside that counts."

"I'll never be Tilly Hock;" she replied sadly. "At least not legally, but in my heart… I'll be Hock's till I die."

"What's Hock's first name?" asked Nell after a few moments of silence had passed as both women reflected on her words.

"Thomas," she replied quietly and smiled secretly at something only she knew about. A knock on the door drew both their attentions.

"What is it?" called Tilly as she once again began arranging the curls around Nell's face.

"We've reached the _Reclamation_, Tilly, Elizabeth wants to see you both," called Hock's voice sending a wash of colour into Tilly's face.

"Oh, my yes!" she called out and headed to the door. "Don't you dare look in here, Mister Hock!"

"Not on my life, Tilly," he laughed and she heard his heavy footsteps as he went away. She opened the door as Elizabeth came down the corridor holding her dress up slightly with one hand and holding something else in her other hand.

"You look…" she stopped as she stared at Nell. Tilly bustled her in and shut the door behind her and locking it before she turned.

"She does, doesn't she?" said the older woman with pride as she gazed at Nell.

"I've never worn a dress like this," Nell blushed.

"Then it shall be the something borrowed." Elizabeth bustled forwards. "Do you have the other things covered?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue?" Elizabeth repeated the old tradition for a bride and smiled at the blank look on Nell's face.

"It's for good luck!" Tilly supplied. "Do you have anything new?"

Nell shook her head at them and Elizabeth stepped forwards and held out her hands. "This is the only thing I could find that was blue… Jack'll enjoy finding that!" She lifted a blue garter up and Nell giggled slightly. She let them slip the garter up her leg and then rearrange the dress.

"This could pass for old!" Lady Clarence indicated the pin in her hair. "All we need is something new."

"Jack's ring will be new," Nell said quietly. "It'll be new to me anyway."

"That will have to do," Tilly adjusted the bodice once more and then sighed happily. "Well, you're as ready as you can be, although you look more like your first season than getting married. But it can't be helped."

"You look beautiful," Elizabeth corrected her. "And anything is an improvement on those britches."

"They're a lot more comfortable, though." Nell laughed and immediately regretted it when her chest wouldn't expand within the tight confines of the dress.

"Don't overexert yourself," reprimanded Tilly. "I'll go and find out if they are ready for you yet." She bustled out of the room leaving Elizabeth alone with Nell.

"I was wrong," Elizabeth said quietly and straightened her own dress. "When I warned you about Jack I was wrong. I'm glad you didn't listen to me."

"It was already too late for me," Nell admitted. "I already loved him, although I didn't realise it just then."

"He is easy to love isn't he?" Elizabeth looked at Nell sideways. Nell looked at her in surprise at her words and Elizabeth shook her head in denial. "Oh no, I don't mean love as in that kind of love. I'll never love another man the way I love Will; just that Jack is a rogue who steals his way into your affections before you even realise you like him."

Tilly poked her head around the door and beamed at them.

"They're ready and I have to say I've never seen Captain Sparrow so tidy."

Nell's eyebrows arched at the news and her curiosity was piqued. "He's changed?"

"He's… well… come and see for yourself. You won't believe me, I can tell you!"

Nell and Elizabeth exchanged amused glances and they left the cabin; Nell moving as quickly as he corset would allow her.

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes as he stared up at the sky above him. Half the crew were watching from various perches on the rigging and the other half were watching from their posts and it made Jack feel like an insect under inspection.

Norrington was standing beside Bryant with a book in his hands and they were discussing, heatedly, the contents in whispers; but Jack could still understand the gist of what they were disagreeing over and it didn't fill him with confidence.

He swaggered over pulling at the white cuffs that showed at the end of the burgundy coat he was wearing. He hardly ever aired the outfit he was wearing; but today seemed like a good reason and he had even washed slightly; just too appease Elizabeth of course. His britches were as black as night and tucked into boots that were black and reached his knees; his shirt was crisp and white and opened part way down his chest. His coat was burgundy with embroidered gold detailing and fitted him like a glove; his hair was still in the same knots and braids with his charms and various other items attached, but he had exchanged the dirty red bandana for a clean burgundy one that matched his coat. He wore no hat and only a sword at his waist; one that Will had fashioned for him.

Norrington looked up as he came over and did a double take, even though he had already seen Jack. He blinked and shook his head as he took in the very handsome pirate in front of him.

"Gentlemen." Jack stopped in front of them and swayed slightly as his hands danced. "What seems to be the problem?"

Bryant cleared his throat. "The vows you exchange, we're uncertain as to where to start."

"You're uncertain as to where to start," Norrington corrected him calmly. "I know exactly where to start."

"With all due respect this is hardly a church wedding. Cut straight to the vows and no one will be bored."

"Mister Bryant!" Norrington blinked at him. "This is a sacred state they are entering into and not one to be taken lightly. I rather think that the entire order is needed."

Jack took the book from Norrington and quickly scanned the text on the pages. "I'm with Mister Bryant on this one, cut straight to the vows. I'm marrying her, not boring her to death with half the Old Testament."

"She was a nun, Jack, I don't think the bible will bore her." Norrington replied curtly.

"Was, emphasis on was, James," Jack slurred. "I just want to marry her, start at the vows and for pity's sake don't try the Latin parts."

"I could do them," Bryant offered with a glint in his eye.

"Aye, and I'll tip you overboard," Jack replied with a grin and hearing a commotion at the entrance to the cabin realised that Nell had come out. "Time's nigh," he muttered and pulled at the shirt by his neck swallowing hard.

He turned to face Nell and stopped dead, his hand drifted downwards as he stared at her. She was standing in the entrance blushing at something Hock was saying to her; her eyes were on Hock as she stared up at him. Will and the Governor were stood at the side of Hock and the looks on their faces showed their delight at seeing Nell dressed up.

"Bloody hell." Jack heard a muttered curse from beside him and realised that Bryant was as affected as he was.

"Indeed," Norrington added and Jack grinned with male pride. She was indeed beautiful; in fact he could say with all honesty that he had never seen a more beautiful creature than Nell, and she was all his.

She stepped forwards and the crew whistled appreciatively making her colour up even more as she looked around her. She saw Jack and she did her own double-take and Jack was suddenly glad he had taken the time to clean himself up somewhat.

She seemed to glide towards him and although he was aware Elizabeth and Lady Clarence were behind her he took notice of them; he was completely unable to tear his gaze away from Nell, not that he wanted to try. Jack walked towards her and held out his hand, aware of a small tendril of doubt that curled into the pit of his stomach. She was beautiful, regal, and her place was in society with the likes of Lady Clarence, not on a pirate ship scrubbing the brightworks and wearing britches that made her look like a cabin boy.

"You look beautiful," he whispered. "You're radiant."

"You look quite fine yourself," she replied with a grin. "What a fine pair we make; we should have someone draw us because I am never going to wear a corset again!" Jack felt himself settle inside; he'd lost sight of Nell beneath the exterior she presented, but her words and the glint in her eyes brought him to his senses. She was Nell, his Nell, his little ex-nun; she could be an enormous pain in the rear at times but he knew there'd never be another woman for him now. He turned towards Norrington and grinning smugly he indicated for him to continue.

Jack had told her that it wouldn't be a dream wedding; but he was wrong, it had been better than anything she could have planned. They had exchanged vows in front of the entire crew of the _Pearl_ and then, when Jack had caught her to him and kissed her, shouts of delight had gone up from the crew. Peters and Timms had taken up their accordion and fiddle and music had rung out with most of the crew dancing and drinking. Nell had been surprised to see similar actions on the _Reclamation,_ but Jack had told her that with most sailors, any chance for some enjoyment was never passed over.

The dancing and singing had lasted for quite awhile, until Soames, Jimmy and Dwent had come up onto the deck bringing with them a large plate. Nell had cried when they had placed the plate before her and she had seen the cake that they had hastily made for them. Soames had gruffly told her that it was no wedding cake but that he had used a sugar paste to coat it and slices of fruit to decorate it. Nell had kissed each of them, telling them she had never seen a more beautiful cake; and she hadn't, because this one was made with affection, loyalty and devotion and nothing could compare with that.

Eventually the evening had drawn to a close and Norrington and the others had once more left for the _Reclamation_ and raised anchor to make way to Port Royal. Nell stood with Jack's arms around her waist as she watched the _Reclamation_ leaving; she leant her head back against him and sighed.

"Tired?" he murmured in her ear.

"Pleasantly so," she replied and turning her face kissed his jaw line. "It couldn't have been more wonderful if we'd married in St. Paul's and had cake in the King's palace."

Jack chuckled and looked down at her. "Soames did exceed himself didn't he?"

"I've never felt more at home; that I belong here," she turned onto her side and faced him.

"You're home, Nell Sparrow, with me," he whispered and pulled her towards him.

A/N: Okay, I'd just like to clarify before I offend anyone out there; yes, I know that legally, Sea Captains can't legally marry anyone and that it's just a very well known myth. If you want to check out the story behind the myth, then goggle 'marry at sea' and have a very interesting read. I just wanted Norrington to marry them as it would be the only way they could marry and so I have dispensed with real legal laws.

Having said that; I hope you enjoyed it anyway. There are still a few more chapters to come, along with an epilogue… because I do so love epilogues.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and sent lovely emails. It means a lot.

Take care of yourselves and have a great week.


	45. Going Back

A/N: Hides head in shame I'm sorry, so sorry, it's taken me forever to get this far. I just thank everyone for their patience and encouragement to continue this story. I hope it's worth the wait.

Chapter 46

Going Back.

_Doesn't seem like it was all that long ago. _

_You can dream about it every now and then, but you can't go home again._

_Six months later._

Nell sighed deeply, her fingers clenched tightly around the dark blue material of the Commodore's top coat.

"I think I felt better facing the monks," she breathed out, her other hand went to the tightly fitted waist of the elaborate morning dress she was wearing.

"Relax, Nell," Commodore Norrington replied in an undertone. "You'll be just fine."

Nell nodded, sending the curls around her face swinging prettily. She flexed her fingers into the material of his elbow as he guided her through the more respectable part of Port Royal. She took another deep breath and wished again she could loosen the ties that held her so tightly in place.

"Nell, what's the worst that could happen?" Norrington patted her hand reassuringly as they entered the correct street.

"Jack asked the same thing," she muttered under her breath aware he could hear her well. "It's just…" she sighed, her steps slowing as she realised they were nearing their destination. "I don't know him, James… I don't know him and he doesn't know me… why did I come?"

Norrington heard the panic clearly in her voice and he slowed to accommodate her; aware that he could not stop, and reassure her in the way he wished he could, without making a public spectacle of them both.

"Because if you don't you'll never know; there'll always be a part of you that is unanswered."

"Damnation, James!" She shook her head. "Did Jack tell you what to say to me? That's exactly the nonsense he was spouting in Tortuga, except he was drunk and you're not!"

"Well, as much as this pains me greatly, Jack is right. And no, I have not conversed with your husband; that really would be tempting the hangman's noose for both of us!" Norrington did stop then, he didn't turn to her, but he did pause and look sideways at her. "Nell, he's your brother and he has the answers you need to hear; and he has the right to know his sister."

"I'm frightened." Nell blinked, suddenly aware that she had voiced emotions that she hadn't even shared with Jack. She looked up at the Commodore and shrugged slightly. "I'm frightened he won't want to know me."

Norrington smiled reassuringly at her. "He's had his own cross to bear, Nell, maybe he's frightened too." He urged her forwards again and clasping her hand tightly he lead her to the steps that led up to the front door of her brother's house.

Nell took a deep breath and watched as Norrington lifted his hand and knocked on the door. It was opened immediately and Nell was not surprised to see a maid standing at the door, obviously expecting them; she gave a curtsey and stepped aside to let them in.

Norrington motioned for Nell to go ahead of him and Nell found herself being lead into a small drawing room by the pretty young maid.

"Mister Wearing will be along presently," she smiled and left the room leaving Nell to look at Norrington in surprise.

"Not what you were expecting?" Norrington smiled at her again and placed his hands behind his back.

Before she has time to answer the door was opened and Nell turned; her stomach fluttering nervously. She suddenly wished that Jack were with her and not on the _Pearl_, anchored miles away in a neighbouring bay. She cleared her throat nervously and shuffled her feet, waiting for what seemed like hours, as the door stood open but no one showed themselves.

"I understand you wished to see me," came a dry voice that held a touch of pain. Nell's eyes widened considerably as a man came into the room; his hair was prematurely grey but his posture was straight and stiff. Pain had etched itself into his face, but she could clearly see that he had been handsome before the lines had been carved into his skin.

"Stephen." Norrington stepped forwards his hand extended to the younger man, but made no move to help him after shaking his hand; Nell suddenly realised they knew each other well. She frowned slightly, wondering why Norrington had not told her; he had led her to believe that they were merely passing acquaintances. "How do you fair this day?"

"Perfectly well, James, perfectly well." Stephen moved forward towards one of the chairs set around the small and tastefully decorated room. "Please sit, don't stand on ceremony for me." He eased himself onto the chair and Nell was aware of the relief that sitting brought him. He looked at her then, when she made no move to take the chair Norrington had indicated to.

"I believe…" Nell was at a loss for words. She had no idea what she was going to say to the stranger in front of her; it was clear to her that the cross he had to bare had been far more than anything she had ever even contemplated and her anger at her guardians increased ten-fold. Her hands clenched into fists as she stared at the life that was taken from both of them.

"You look like our mother," he said quietly. "If there had been any doubts they have now gone."

His words took her by surprise and she blinked as he motioned her to sit down. "Sit down, Helen, please sit down."

"Nell," she muttered letting Norrington guide her to the chair. "My name is Nell." She sank into the chair still staring at him. "I had no idea I had a brother, no idea you existed."

"I knew about you," he said quietly and stopped as a soft knock sounded at the door. The young maid brought in a tray of tea things and then left shutting the door quietly.

"I think I'll do this," Norrington muttered and, with no further formalities, knelt next to the tea tray and began to pour the hot liquid into the cups.

Nell hadn't even registered the arrival of the refreshments as she continued to take in the sight of her only blood relation.

"I'm six years older than you, Hel…Nell." He stumbled over her name. "You were seven when Beaumont took you and I was thirteen. I won't speak of that night, not even to you."

"You have lived a life of pain," Nell said quietly.

"So have you, from all I can gather," he replied and took the tea cup and saucer from Norrington with a quite "thanks".

"Not to the same extent," she pointed out quietly as she took her cup from Norrington. Her hand was shaking so much the cup rattled in the saucer dangerously and Norrington rescued it before it crashed to the floor. "I don't know…" Nell looked down in horror at the empty saucer, unable to comprehend the emotions and feelings that were being unlocked.

Norrington stood up and crossed to the door. "I'll be a moment," he said vaguely and went out still holding Nell's cup in his hand.

"I don't know what you want," Stephen said slowly, ignoring the shake in her shoulders now. "I have nothing to offer, nothing of value, nothing that will stand you in any stead either here or in England. I have enough to keep myself and if you are in need of shelter, I shall provide it, but that's all I have to offer."

Nell's chin lifted in pride and the backbone she had acquired surfaced. "I am in need of nothing and I ask for nothing material. You are sadly mistaken if you think I am here for merely profit alone."

"I apologise," he chuckled sitting back slightly, awkwardly. "I did not wish to offend you, but you must realise that I do not know you."

"Nor I you," Nell reminded him and placed the saucer on the tray.

"What do you want?" he asked and clasped his hands together in his lap, regarding her with eyes very like her own.

"I wanted answers," Nell said quietly, aware that the initial shock was wearing off. She felt awkward still but her courage had returned with his honest approach to her.

"Why I never came to rescue you," he said and closed his eye briefly; silence stretched between them, a silence that made Nell realise that more had been lost than time. Some things that are lost can never be found and she realised that now; sitting in the chair in the drawing room of her brother. You can think about the past, you can try and understand and accept, but you can never change it, nor can you go back.

"There wasn't a week that went by that I didn't think of the little girl with her hair in blue ribbons. Of the little girl who was frightened of thunder storms but never batted an eye at snakes or insects; she was lost to me and for years I tortured myself with the knowledge that I was useless in bringing her home. I was thirteen, at death's door for over year; so badly damaged that my muscles and skin are completely shattered. When I was able to think about bringing her home, the chance had been taken from me. I was powerless, there was no proof; I didn't even know where she was; and when I finally made contact with Beaumont's estate I was informed he had never made the voyage across; that a storm had taken the ship and all on her to the bottom of the sea. I had lost everything, I had nothing left to do but lay the little girl with blue ribbons to rest in my memory." He drew a deep breath, his eyes not leaving Nell's as he spoke. "You don't wear blue ribbons anymore."

"No," Nell shook her head unaware of the tear that slid down her cheek. "Who told you of Beaumont's…" she ground to a halt and looked away swallowing hard.

"James, and Lieutenant Bryant." Stephen gave a harsh laugh. "I was surprised; as I'm sure you'd understand. It was quite a revelation; in fact, I refused to believe it at first. Refused to believe it until my eyes could not deny it. You look like mother."

Nell looked back and realised he'd been here, waiting for her for several months. Just like Jack had told her he would.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"What for?" he asked and the bitterness was now apparent. "Because you don't wear blue ribbons or because you didn't' drown?"

"Because it's taken me six months to come here." Nell lifted her chin slightly and met his eyes. "I'll never wear blue ribbons again, Stephen," her voice shook slightly when she said his name but she continued on. "That little girl died along time ago; so long ago I don't even know who she was; she may just have well gone down with the ship. I don't even remember you… not a single thing and that scared me. I was a coward and put off coming to see you; I was scared of what I'd find, scared that I'd find someone who didn't care."

"Who says I do?" he asked her quietly but there was no bitterness in his voice now.

"Maybe you do, maybe you don't." Nell shrugged. "I came here thinking I needed to know my past; but I don't. Not really; I can't change what happened, even if I knew every detail of those seven years it would change nothing now. I made the mistake of thinking I could go home, but I can't. But you _are_ my brother, my blood runs through your veins and no amount of time will change that; I would like to know you for who you are now. I would like you to know me, without the ribbons or the habit, or the past. But that's your decision to make, not mine." Nell stood up and taking a deep breath she straightened the skirt of the dress she was wearing. "I expect James has already told you that I'm staying with the Turners in the Governors residence for awhile." She turned to cross to the door, her hand on the handle when he spoke.

"You married a pirate, didn't you?" he asked, no inflection in his voice giving anything away of his feelings.

"Yes, I married a pirate," she replied and looked over her shoulder at him. "My name is Sparrow now." Nell opened the door and took a step through when he spoke again.

"Wearing was your name," he said quietly. "Helen Alice Wearing. Montilice was the name of our butler."

Nell's eyes closed but she didn't look back. "Thank you, I have wondered about that." She went through the door and made her way out onto the street into the blazing sunshine. A hand closed around her elbow and for one moment she thought he'd followed her, but when she turned it was Norrington who stood at her side. She was surprised to feel the threads of disappointment slip through her.

"Are you feeling well?" he asked quietly. "Would you like me to take you back now?"

"Yes, that would be… yes, please." Nell took another deep breath and walked slowly with him. She knew that Norrington would ask her no questions and for that she was grateful; she just wanted the agreed week to end and for her to be able to see Jack again. Now more than ever she realised she had no home but beside Jack on the _Pearl_; and that was just the way she liked it.

* * *

Elizabeth watched Nell with a sharp eye but she made no comment; she was heavily pregnant now and was bored with doing nothing but sitting all day long and stitching. Her ankles were the size of cannon balls and her back was sore and aching, her feet had long since disappeared to her view and the only thing she could recommend the state of pregnancy was the doing away with the corset. 

Will turned to where Nell was sitting quietly staring out of the window at the sea view. He knew where her thoughts lay and it amused him; he flexed his hand again, the small ball in his palm that the doctor had given him to strengthen the muscles.

"He's probably drunk right now, lying sprawled flat out on his back, snoring loud enough to raise the dead!" Will grinned as he caught Elizabeth's eye. "Either that or he's well on his way to that state."

"He doesn't drink all the time," Nell defended Jack hotly and then shrugged. "Well, there are times when he's not drinking… I mean he rarely charts a course when… oh bother! He drinks, yes, but he's not often drunk… or at least not drunk more than normal… damn you, William Turner!" Nell caught the gleam in his eye and laughed. "You're teasing me."

"You don't have to wait you know," Elizabeth said quietly and patted her round tummy. "You're not bound here."

"I just might go," Nell said quietly and smiled apologetically at them. "I miss… him. I miss the feel of the deck beneath my feet, the constant movement. I can't get to grips with standing still when I'm standing still."

"And that's a Sparrow statement, if ever I heard one," came the amused drawl of Norrington as he came into the room followed by Bryant and the Governor.

"To what pleasure do we owe this visit?" asked Elizabeth pleased to see them. She accepted the kiss her father gave her and the pat he bestowed on her stomach.

"It's a month of revelations it would appear," the governor said looking very pleased with himself.

"What do you mean?" asked Will. He could see that neither the Commodore nor Bryant knew what he was referring to either. They both pressed kisses to Nell's cheek and then crossed to sit down near Will.

"Well, the birth of my first grandchild is imminent and while I'm certainly not in my dotage yet, I do feel that in my current capacity I cannot be the grandparent I desire to be."

"What are you saying?" asked Elizabeth with a look of dawning understanding on her face.

"I am resigning my position, well, actually I have resigned my position as Governor. I had rather hoped that you, Commodore, would be the next in line but word has arrived this very day that you're worth far more to the navy in your current capacity."

"You're what?" asked Elizabeth shaking her head in disbelief. "You love being Governor; what one earth made you do this? You'll be a wonderful grandfather and Governor!"

"No." He shook his head slowly, "No, I can't deny it any longer, I'm tired, Elizabeth, tired of the political dealings, tired of juggling the plantation owners and the local workers, I'm too old to play peace keeper with people who are no better than children. I want to enjoy myself, I deserve to enjoy myself."

"Of course you do, father," Elizabeth was taken aback.

"Who is the new governor?" asked Norrington carefully, a small chill of apprehension slipped down his spine.

"I have yet to find out, word will arrive and the new Governor will no doubt be coming from England soon; I shall continue my duties until he arrives of course."

Nell caught Will's eye and realised that he was thinking the same thoughts she was. "A new governor could prove to be difficult about things," she said softly.

"He need not be told anything," Bryant replied quietly. "Gillette is the only one who could do any damage there and he's well and truly controlled at the moment."

"He's going to have to return to port sooner or later," Will pointed out.

"Yes and then he'll Captain the next ship going out, don't worry, he's pleased with the situation, more than me probably, and that's saying something." Bryant smirked and catching Nell's eye he grinned and winked.

"Who's for some light refreshments?" asked the Governor clapping his hands together gleefully bringing to an end any further arguments.

* * *

Nell lay listening to the sound of the sea; it was distant and even with the window opened she had to listen very carefully. She lay with the covers pulled to her chin, the only light in the room coming from a lantern that was burning low on the bedside table. She had been in the Governor's residence now for three days and it was two days since she'd spoken to her brother. She sighed and turned onto her side away from the window, no longer able to hear the sound of the sea; she slid her hand under her cheek and sighed again. She would leave tomorrow; she would make her way to the spot that Jack had told her to go to if there was any problems. She knew that he had a guard posted there at all times and she'd be taken back to the _Pearl_ safely. She didn't regret coming, didn't regret speaking to her brother; it had crystallised things for her, made her realise that the only important thing was the present and the future. She heard a sound outside the window and idly wondered if it was safe to leave the window open at night. She rolled onto her back, turning her head to look towards the window. A movement made her gasp, but before she could do anything, a hand was pressed to her mouth and a familiar shape loomed above her. 

"Sssh!" Jack grinned down at her, his hand still covering her mouth. Nell's eyes registered her fright before she sighed as her heart slowed from the double time it had taken up.

"Can't sleep, Nell?" he murmured as he took in the lantern. "Have you been sleeping with that lit all night?" He frowned down at her and removed his hand to catch a handful of her hair.

"It's not the Pearl," she said breathlessly. "And you're not here, well, at least not usually. Jack! What are you doing? You'll be hanged!"

"Only if I'm caught and I have no intentions of that happening." He slid onto the bed shoving her sideways to make room for him.

"You took a risk!" Nell sat up and looked down at where he was lying on his back, his hands behind his head the dagger still in one hand. "Jack, if you're caught not even James will be able to help you."

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, love; I don't need the good Commodore's help." He reached up with one hand and caressed her cheek gently. "You're a witch aren't you? Three days you've been gone and I'm so bewitched by you that I had to come and find you."

"Take me back, Jack, take me back with you. We'll leave now, I'll write a note to Elizabeth, they'll understand." Nell's voice was filled with desperation.

"Aye, that they would," he replied, his fingers grazing across her jaw line lazily. "And what of your brother, have you met with him yet?"

"Yes," Nell nodded, watching the moonlight play across his face. She placed her hand on his chest feeling the regular thump of his heartbeat sooth her. "I've met with him; apparently my last name came from the family butler."

"It could have been worse, darlin'," he chuckled.

"I can't go back, Jack, I can't change anything." Her voice cracked slightly and she turned away from him. He caught her chin and turned her back to face him, sitting up slightly so he was level with her; his face was cast in shadow but he could see her perfectly with the moon shining on her.

"No one has asked you to do that, except yourself perhaps," he spoke quietly, his fingers gentle but firm on her chin. He dropped the dagger on the sheets beside them and slid his other hand into her hair, his fingers cupping the back of her neck. "Meeting your brother was never about changing your past, Nell, it was about having answers."

"He was so badly burnt, Jack, so badly burnt. His body is broken and old before it's time; it hurt to see that; it hurt to know that for all I suffered he suffered more. He lost more than I did; he lost his sister as well as his parents. I don't remember much, but his memory is clear. He remembers everything, every day; he suffers and I… don't."

"Life's not fair, lass, no one said it was. But you can't cut yourself up over this. He knows the truth now, knows that you're well and happy and that should end his suffering."

"But it won't, don't you see? I'm not the little girl with blue ribbons in her hair. I'm not the sister he remembers; he couldn't save her then and he can't save her now because she doesn't exist."

"I think you're tired, overwhelmed and in dire need of me."

"Jack!" She tried to pull away from him in exasperation.

"No, I'm serious." He pulled her back. "I've had to let you deal with this alone; not tonight though. Tonight you're going to lie back and sleep, you're not going to dream, you're not going to think anymore." He pushed her till she was lying on her back beside him. He pushed the dagger under the pillow and lay beside her; turning on his side to pull her into his arms. Wrapping one arm around her stomach and tangling his other hand in her hair; he slid one leg between hers and sighed deeply.

"Sleep, Nell, I'll watch over you tonight."

Nell snuggled into him, her hands curled around his bare fore arm; she allowed herself to drift, her eyes closing, knowing she was safe. She was on the edge of sleep when a thought struck her.

"The Governor has resigned his position, a new one is coming from England; he told us today…" she sighed, feeling his arm tense slightly before she fell asleep.

* * *

Sunlight woke Nell and she stretched, feeling more rested than she had in a long while. She remembered Jack and shot up looking around her, but there was no sign of the pirate and she wondered if she'd dreamt it. She turned onto her stomach and lay back down hugging the pillow; her fingers closed over something metallic and when she drew out the small dagger, a smile crossed her lips. She hadn't dreamt him; he'd watched over her last night and left the dagger for her.

* * *

Stephen Wearing hadn't been this far from him home in more than ten years. He found himself sitting in the drawing room of the Governor's residence with some reluctance; uncertain why he had decided to meet his sister once more. He knew she was due to leave that day and something had made him come here; what he would say when he saw her was beyond him, he could only hope for inspiration when she met him. 

The door opened and she stepped through, wearing a light blue morning dress that was quite obviously borrowed as it was too long; her hair was dressed in the same style of ringlets that she had worn when she first came to see him.

"Stephen!" She stopped him from standing up and crossed to sit beside him, her hands clutched together in her lap. "I… do you… I think one of the maids will bring some tea." Nell frowned as she realised that, while etiquette had been taught in the convent, she really had no idea how to act as a proper hostess.

"Nell," he waved her worries aside. "I'm going to be brutally honest with you; when James first told me of your story I hated you. I didn't want you coming here; I'd made my peace with the past and I was selfish enough to resent things being changed."

Nell's lips twisted in a wry smile. "Perhaps we are not different after all then, for resentment was among the first emotions I felt too."

"And do you still resent me? For not rescuing you, for not coming to England and taking you away?"

"Stephen…" Nell broke off as a light knock on the door signalled the entrance of a maid with a serving tray; she waited till she had left and started again. "Stephen, I thank you for your honesty; I can offer you nothing less. I don't resent you, not any longer. It's taken me six months to sleep without having the cabin lit at night; it's taken me six months to realise that brooding on things that can't be changed is a waste of time. I will never forgive Beaumont or De Mornay for what they have put us both through; but… I can't change anything and to try is foolish."

"I want to know you," he looked away remembering her parting words to him. "I'm not promising anything, you're not my Helen, not that I can see. You look like our mother and that's hard. Hard to sit here and see you, so like her…" He leaned forwards slightly and lifted his hand to touch a curl that hung around her face. "But you don't sound like her nor smell like her." He grinned disarmingly then and Nell was taken aback by it. "You smell like roses and mother hated roses."

"I'm sorry, Stephen, I'm sorry…" Nell closed her eyes. "You were happier before all this…" She turned to the tray and looked at it sightlessly. She didn't know what to say to him to make things better; she knew she could never make things better. It just wasn't possible.

"We are the victims of circumstance, Nell, neither of us has anything to be sorry about." He moved and reached inside the jacket he was wearing. "I still… I have had this… you won't remember." He stumbled to a halt and Nell looked around at him in curiosity. Her eyes fell on the small cloth that was between his hands; he held it out and Nell realised it was a rag doll.

"Lottie!" Before she even registered what she was doing she had reached out and taken the doll. The gasp that left her mouth mirrored his; she lifted her eyes and stared at him in dawning recognition as memories long since buried began slipping through her.

"Lottie, my doll…" her voice cracked and she stared at the faded doll in her hand. "You used to tease me," she whispered, her eyes seeing the memories that were beginning to surface. She lifted the doll and rubbed its woollen hair over her cheek, her eyes closing as her fingers tightened. "You would hide her, every opportunity you had you'd take her and hide her from me." She opened her eyes and looked at him, seeing him differently. "You had black hair and it would always flop over one eye; I thought you were marvellous, unless you'd stolen Lottie from me and then I used to hate you. We were friends."

"Oh gods, Nell." Stephen's voice broke and he looked down at his shaking hands. "If only I'd come and found out if it was the truth, if only I'd…"

"No, stop!" Nell pushed herself forwards onto the floor in front of him. She gripped his hands the doll between them. "There was nothing you could do; for pity's sake, look what they did to you! Look what you were told? Where would the sense have been in trying to find a sister that they had buried anyway? They were bloody brilliant at what they did, Stephen, there's no way you'd have been allowed anywhere near the truth."

"If you'd sworn in front of me when you were seven, I'd have taken delight in informing our father who would have punished you." He grinned slightly as he studied her face. "Do you really remember?"

"I don't know why… for thirteen years I couldn't remember anything past the crossing to England, but when I saw this doll…" She looked down at the doll again. "It was like a crack opening; some things… not much."

"Nell," Stephen tugged his hands free and placed them on her shoulders. "You'll be visiting again, won't you? I can't loose you again."

"Yes." Nell nodded at him, smiling softly. "Yes, I will be coming back. I'm leaving tomorrow, but I will be back."

Stephen shook his head satisfied; he had no idea how things would work out, but he was pleased so far.

* * *

"Troops!" came a surprised shout from Will as he started down the spiral staircase to the bottom floor. "Why are there troops coming up to the house?" 

The Governor came out from his study with a look of confusion on his face. "What do you say?"

"There is a procession of troops making their way from the docks up here!" Will said and headed to the main door.

"Well, it can't be the new Governor, not this quickly. His ship is not due for another week."

"They could have made good time," Nell replied as she joined Will at the door.

Elizabeth was coming down the stairs slowly, one hand pressed to the small of her back.

"What's happening?" she asked as she crossed to join them.

"A full compliment of troops," Will said frowning. "I don't like this. I don't like this at all."

"Well, it would be normal procedure if the new governor has arrived." Governor Swann replied calmly. "Commodore Norrington would lead him up here straight away, rather than the Fort."

"Nell, run upstairs and see if you can make out the Commodore. The Red Room gives a perfect view of the hill."

Nell nodded at Will and turning, ran as fast as her corset would let her. She made the room, panting heavily and wishing for the freedom of shirts and britches; crossing to the window she peered down onto the procession that was just starting to march up the long driveway that wound its way up the hill from Port Royal to the Governor's residence. She could not see Norrington at all and then, with a gasp of horror she saw Lord Davenport astride one of the front horses and beside him were Gillette and a man she didn't recognise at all. Fearing the worst she turned from the window and raced back to the stairs.

"Lord Davenport and Gillette are with someone I do not know. I can't see James or Joshua at all!" she called out as she made her way down the stairs, pulling at the boned corset.

"Gillette?" Will frowned at the Governor. "I thought he was still out to sea?"

"Perhaps he happened upon the ship from England?" Governor Swann said with some trepidation.

Will groaned and looked at Elizabeth with worry on his face. "You must leave, Elizabeth. Take Nell and leave through the back way. I don't think this bodes well."

"William, I'm pregnant! They wouldn't dream of doing anything to me; and besides I refuse to leave."

"We will hide ourselves," Nell said quickly. "We will hide ourselves and wait and see what happens."

"Where?" asked Will, aware they were drawing closer.

"Come, I know where!" Elizabeth replied and taking Nell's hand she lead her from the room and towards her father's study.

* * *

Will and the Governor opened the door and with a shared look of concern they stepped out onto the entrance way just as they arrived. 

"Captain Gillette, Lord Davenport, what a pleasant surprise!" Governor Swann stepped forward with a smile as they dismounted.

He caught sight of the third man and did a double-take. "Lord Spencer?"

"Indeed, Governor Swann." Percival Spencer dismounted from his horse and came to stand beside Gillette as he smiled at them.

"You are to become Governor on the 5th of next month?" asked Governor Swann as he stepped to one side to allow them to enter his house.

Several red coats stepped forward with their riffles raised and Will realised that things were not good. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I am Governor, as of, oh…" Spencer grinned coldly at them. "now. I have complete control over Port Royal. I have been sent here from his Majesty the King of England. Word has come to the royal court that things are just not…. completely lawful here. Commodore Gillette and Lord Davenport have been good enough to fill me in on the recent events here…"

"Commodore?" Will spluttered. "James Norrington is Commodore here!"

"Alas, but no." Gillette, puffed out his chest and preening he smiled nastily at Will. "Norrington and Bryant are currently languishing in the jail, awaiting their trial for treason."

"Treason?" Will moved forwards and two red coats immediately pointed their riffles at him. "On what grounds?" he demanded staring angrily at Gillette.

"On the grounds that he conspired with pirates, has taken treasure intended for the King, oh, and murder!" Davenport butted in as Gillette opened his mouth to rely. "Murder of my wife!"

"The same grounds that both of you are also convicted with; adding, of course, the charge of harbouring a pirate. Arrest them!" Gillette stood back as four more red coats stepped forward and clapped irons on the two men.

"This is outrageous!" Governor Swann cried loudly. "We have done none of these things, there is no pirate here! You over step the mark!"

"I think not…" Spencer stepped forward looking over his shoulder at the house. "Where is your wife, Turner? And not forgetting the pirate, or at least a pirate's whore. All the same thing and leads to the same dance at the end of a rope."

"No!" Will strained against his bonds. "You cannot harm Elizabeth!"

"Oh, we can, and we will. The law will not harbour criminals; no matter how pretty they may be. As I understand it, she has not birthed your child yet? We really will be killing two birds with one rope, won't we?"

Will saw red as he lurched towards the man; a riffle was brought down over his head and he saw no more as slumped to the floor unconscious.

"Now we'll have to drag him!" Spencer shook his head in disgust. "Search the house, but don't break anything! My wife will no doubt want to inspect our new home and I don't want her to have to pick her way through broken items!"

Red coats banged through the front door, spreading out as they began searching the mansion.

"I will have your head for this!" Governor Swann spat at Spencer.

"Correction, I will have yours!" he replied calmly and not in the least ruffled.

Several minutes passed where Governor Swann sweated, hoping against hope that Elizabeth and Nell would remain hidden. But his hopes were broken when they dragged a struggling and shouting Elizabeth out of the door.

"Let her go!" he roared as his daughter was man-handled down the steps. "She's pregnant, you monster!"

"And the whore?" Spencer demanded furiously.

"She's not in there, sir," one of them replied. "Servants told us she'd left for the market earlier."

Spencer regarded the house carefully, before he shrugged. "Take some men, Commodore, and search the entire town till she's found."

Gillette saluted and with quick orders, several red-coats followed at he mounted his horse and rode back the way he'd come.

Davenport stepped forward and peered at Elizabeth. "It's a shame you have to be hung, really…"

Elizabeth looked up at him through the tangle of her hair and spat squarely in his face.

Davenport roared with laughter and stepped back again, wiping the spit from his face with a snow white handkerchief. "Such a fierce little wench…"

* * *

Nell thought she was going to pass out or burst; or quite possibly do both. She had found walking in the restricting corset hard, but to run was practically impossible. 

Elizabeth had drawn her into the study and told her straight that there was nowhere to hide; and that if something was wrong as Will suspected, then the only chance they had was for Nell to escape back to Jack and arrange help. Nell had discovered how insistent Elizabeth could be as she was thrust out through the servant's quarters; she knew in her heart that Elizabeth was right, but she had felt wrong leaving the pregnant woman behind. But as she fought her way through the undergrowth that surrounded the Governor's property on three sides, she realised that if she was having trouble, Elizabeth, heavily pregnant, would not have stood a chance.

Branches and thistles caught at her morning dress, tearing the fabric, but Nell could think of only one thing; making it back to the agreed meeting point. She had remained hidden in the bushes to the left of the mansion long enough to realise that things were severely off. She had made her way quietly and carefully far enough away from them before starting to run towards the dirt track that would lead her to safety.

Nell tripped over an exposed root and fell face first onto the ground, scratching her hands slightly. She was winded, her breathing laboured and hard as she lay on her front for a few minutes, trying to get her breathing under control again.

The sound of marching feet had her rolling to one side and hiding further in the undergrowth; just as a group of red coats passed by, riffles loaded and held ready. She kept herself low and held her breath; praying that they would miss her.

It was with relief that she struggled to her feet; after allowing them enough time to pass by completely. But it was relief short lived when she realised they had headed down the path that would lead to the meeting point. A new fear overtook Nell; that Jack and the Pearl would be discovered and also captured. Unable to carry on towards the pirates, Nell bit her lip as she tried to think what to do next. As she stood now, she was an easy target; she had to blend in and hide while she tried to think what to do next.

* * *

"Something is amiss," Jack whispered to Hock as they perched high above in the trees. "That many red coats armed and moving about inland; makes my skin crawl." 

"They're looking for us?" Gibbs questioned from just underneath them on the next branch down.

"Why would Norrington send a troop of men after us?" Jack replied. "He knows we're here, on account of Nell being with the Turners."

"Think 'e's turning traitor?" Gibbs whispered back. "'e is a red coat and once a red coat, always a red coat!"

"Not always, Mister Gibbs, Andrews and Potter spring to mind." He mentioned two of the red coats who had elected to stay aboard the _Pear_l after the _Reclamation_ had returned to Port Royal.

"Aye, well…" Gibbs humped quietly not convinced.

"Nell isn't going to risk coming down here if it'll alert any red coats to our presence." Hock pointed out reasonably. "I know they were going to turn a blind eye an all, but they're looking for something."

"Agreed." Jack replied and scratched his chin. "Mister Hock, take Master Jimmy and head into the town. You're not known and you'll blend well. Find Nell and bring her home."

"Aye, Capt'n!" Hock shimmied down the tree quickly, whistling to where Jimmy was hiding with his father in one of the other trees. Jack watched as the two men disappeared into the undergrowth together; he had a bad feeling in his stomach that things were going to become busy. Something he didn't really want.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry about the delay, and I apologise for not doing as I said and uploading the whole story. It's not too far from finishing now, only about five or more chapters. I want to thank everyone who has encouraged me with this story and left lovely messages! It's great to think that people still like this. I just hope that you continue to like where this goes. 

I'm not sure if people are going to compare Spencer with Cutler Becket; it was not my intention to have a similar character. In fact, Spencer will be seen quite rarely in the next few chapters; he, in my story, is a means to an end for my plans with Norrington and Bryant.

By the way, the starting lyrics are from a brilliant song by Wynonna Judd called Flies on the Butter (can't go home again).

Thanks again and please let me know if you liked this one.

Have a great day wherever you are!


	46. Sanctuary

A/N: WOW! Just a quick note to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read. I really didn't think that there was many of you that hadn't given up on me; so thanks for sticking with it. I hope you enjoy this one.

Usual disclaimer: own nothing to do with POTC or Disney. My overdraft proves this!

Chapter 47

_Sanctuary._

Nell didn't bother with the ties, or the rows of buttons, she just took the dagger Jack had left her and slit the dress right down the front; leaving it lying in a heap on the muddy ground. She slit the corset the same way and let out a sigh of relief as the constricting item of clothing fell to the ground. She slid into the shirt and britches she had stolen from the washing line of the first house she had found. Running her fingers through her hair to straighten the ringlets; she used one of the corset ties to braid her hair back with. Slipping the dagger into the waist of her britches she sighed again as she felt more comfortable than she had since she had first arrived in Port Royal. She was confidant now that she would blend in at the town and no one would equate the rough, dirty peasant with the young woman who had walked through the town earlier in the week to meet her brother.

Slipping quietly through the rubbish strewn yards of houses, she was glad of the absolute squalor that most of Port Royals citizens lived in. Houses were so tightly packed together that milling through crowds of people was easy for Nell. Children ran the streets bare-footed and unkempt; dogs barked and chased the children in their games; women went about their daily work as men loitered and did whatever men did, which in Nell's opinion seemed to be as little as possible. And at every corner and at every intersection of road, red coats were present. Nell walked casually up Dove Lane and into the yard that separated it from Love Lane; heading towards the central market place. She was unsure of her plans yet; but she had to keep moving; if she stopped or tried to hide somewhere, she would stand out more. Every house was being systematically searched by red coats, which once again, went in Nell's favour. There were just so many houses that it was taking time for them to work their way through the town. All Nell had to do was keep out of the way and dodge past the searching red coats and hopefully she would outlast their efforts to find her.

Nell watched as several red coats burst open another door, much to the owners dismay. They disappeared into the house and Nell took the opportunity to cross into a street they had already searched. She moved forwards, when suddenly a hand was pressed against the mouth and she was pulled backwards into the dim alley between two houses. She struggled, trying desperately to free herself.

"Nell, it's me, Hock."

Nell went limp in his arms as she recognised the voice of her friend, Hock. He released her mouth and turned her quickly to face him.

"What's happened?" he asked her as she quickly pressed her forehead to his chest before standing away from him. She saw Jimmy slightly behind him and she smiled in greeting at him.

"Oh, Hock, we're in big trouble!" she whispered as he tried to mover her backwards. "No, not that way, they're heading that way next. Quick, we need to move back to Dove Lane; they've been there and they won't come back." She turned and watching carefully she ambled out of the alley with her hands in her pockets. Keeping her head averted from the house they were currently searching she lead the other two towards Dove Lane. When they were safely out of sight again she turned to them and drew them closer.

"They've captured them all! All of them, Will, Elizabeth, the Governor and I'm assuming James and Josh; as I've not seen them at all in this search today!"

"Who's done this?" asked Hock frowning down at her.

"Some new Governor called Spencer; Gillette is also part of it and Davenport. Tilly's Davenport."

Hock's face reddened with anger slightly as he heard Davenport's name. "Bastard! They must have caused trouble…. Now I know what the gallows are for!"

"Gallows?" asked Nell in horror.

"They've a set of gallows in the square. Usually it'd be done in the fort but for some reason this is going to be a public event."

"They wouldn't…" Nell's face blanched when she heard his words. "What are we going to do?"

"We're taking you back to the _Pearl_."

"NO!" Nell backed away from him. "I'm not leaving them to die!"

"I didn't say that, Nell!" Hock grunted in response as he looked around quickly. "But I can't let you stay here either! It's too dangerous, Nell."

"I will not leave!" Nell shook her head. "It could be too late."

"There's nought we can do with just three o' us!" Jimmy said urgently. "Capt'n'll know what to do!"

"Then you must go back, Jimmy," Nell said nodding at him. "Go back and warn Jack."

"No, Nell!" Hock shook his head. "I refuse to let you do this. Nell… I…. NELL!"

Nell had slipped past both of them and taking to her feet she disappeared down the alley.

"Bloody woman!" Hock swore furiously and kicked at the floor. "I'm going to tan her backside when I catch her! Jimmy, back to the _Pearl_ and tell the Capt'n what's happened. Don't be caught!"

Without another word Hock took after Nell cursing her with every breath in him.

* * *

Norrington lifted his head when he heard the commotion on the steps that lead down into the jail. He didn't move from his position on the stone bench but he did turn to look out of the filthy bars.

"Will?" He was taken aback when he saw Will come stumbling down the stairs followed by the Governor. And then with horror, he saw Elizabeth stumbling after them. He shot to his feet and crossed to the bars, hanging onto them, obliviously of the dirt on them. Bryant had been dozing beside him, but was startled awake when Norrington moved suddenly.

"Elizabeth!" Norrington gripped the bars tightly as Bryant joined him.

"You can't do this!" Weatherby Swann was insisting angrily as they were thrust roughly into the cell beside Norrington and Bryant.

"We have!" Gillette said nastily and grinned in at where Bryant was glaring at him.

"Gillette! You cannot hold a pregnant woman this way!" Norrington barked.

"She'll swing as well." Gillette laughed and came to stand in front of Norrington; the knowledge that there were two armed red coats behind him gave him bravery.

"You cannot hang a pregnant woman! It is unlawful, not to mention immoral!" Norrington raged at the man. "Release her instantly."

"On whose orders?" Gillette sniped. "Yours? Aren't you forgetting something? I'm the Commodore now. I give the orders."

"You're nothing but a puppet," Bryant rasped angrily. "Spencer's little puppet; you can't even think on your own."

"On the contrary, Bryant; it's on my recommendations that the five of you will be hung until dead; and tomorrow morning no less."

"Like I said - a puppet!" Bryant snorted angrily. "How are you going to live with yourself? How are you going to look in the mirror each day knowing that you murdered an innocent baby?"

"How can it be innocent? Look at its parents. It'll grow up to be just like them; a threat to the peace of the seas and the public in general. We're doing the world a favour; by eradicating vermin." Gillette sneered at them and turned to march back up the stairs, two of the red coats remaining on guard.

"Keep telling yourself that, Gillette!" Bryant shouted after him. "Keep telling yourself that; and pray that you live forever, because I don't think god is agreeing with you!"

The door shut at the top of the stairs and Bryant let out his pent-up rage in a growl of pure anger.

"Elizabeth? Will?" Norrington moved to the end of the bars. It was impossible to see into the next cell. "Governor Swann? Are you well? Are you hurt in any way?"

"We're fine," came Will's angry voice. "Can they really do this, James? Surely the people won't allow a pregnant woman to be hung?"

"The people'll do as their told." A soft voice made Norrington look around at the two guards. "Spencer 'as a 'old over every man in t'place; they all know that if they don't, they'll be swingin' next to yer." Norrington knew the two guards only by sight. They were fairly new to Port Royal; but he knew they'd been Impressed in England.

"They cannot outright break the law, though. He answers to…"

"Who do 'e answer to?" the younger one cut him off. "Beggin' yer pardon, sir, but 'e answers to some king 'undreds of miles across the sea. One who can't see a bloody thing, nor do anything about it. 'e reckons 'e's goin' to bring a new peace to these parts. 'e's gonna build a new fleet of ships to catch the pirates; keep the merchant ships safe for travel to Port Royal."

"How's he financing that?" Bryant asked in surprise.

The younger man looked at his companion and took a deep breath. "Money from 'is nibs – Davenport. New taxes on the people and e'll probably tax the merchant's too. 'e won't need t'pay anyone, cause e's using slaves for the bulk o' it."

"Slavery," Norrington snorted in disgust.

"Sir," the other man spoke and then blushed red. "It ain't right what 'e's doin' to you all. You'll always be me Commodore and I know I speak for a lot of the men; but see, they be scared of what Spencer can do."

"And rightly so!" Will spat out from where he was listening next door. "The man's a monster!"

"What's your names?" asked Norrington softly.

"Thomas Oxenbury, Sir."

"Peter Wainright, Sir."

Norrington nodded slowly and then half smiled at them. "How much do you have to loose?"

Peter and Thomas exchanged sly glances and then replied as one.

"Nothing, sir."

* * *

Nell found her way towards the main market square, and with a sickening feeling in her stomach, she saw the gallows which were now almost completed. She turned away and came face to face with an angry Hock.

"Damn you, Nell," he hissed but he couldn't touch her. Red coats littered the market square; not actively searching here now, as it had already been done, but on the look out anyway.

"Hock, I will not let them be hung!" She squared up to him glaring at him.

"And what exactly can you do on your own, Nell?" He took her elbow and steered her towards one of the taverns and away from the watchful eyes of the red coats. "Apart from swinging from that rope up there?"

Nell didn't answer as she knew it would only anger him more.

"Nell?" He steered her to the bar and slapped down enough coins for two tankards. Nell took one and then let him lead her towards the back of the room. They sat in a quite secluded spot that was close to the window.

"What have you planned, Nell?" he sighed as he kept a watchful eye on the few men already drinking in the tavern.

"Spencer has a wife," she said quietly and avoided his eyes.

"Bloody hell, Nell! You thought you could, what? Kidnap his bloody wife?"

Nell coloured up and then shrugged. "It could be done. There are few round here who know who I am. She'll be up at the Governor's House now. All the redcoats are down here…."

"And then what?" he asked hotly. "What did you plan on doing then, single-handedly I might add?"

"An exchange," she replied smartly.

"All right," he kept his voice low as they spoke. "So, let's surmise that you have your exchange, what then? What are you going to do then? How are you going to leave this place alive?"

"Oh, she isn't exchanged until we're out to sea. Then we set her free in a long boat."

"Too many holes, Nell, too many bloody holes." He swallowed his drink in one long go and then slapped the tankard back on the table.

"If we wait for Jack, it'll too late."

"Tomorrow; they'll be hanged tomorrow probably," he replied. "Damn thing's not finished yet."

A commotion outside brought Hock's head up sharply. They stood up and followed the rest of the curious customers out of the tavern and into the square outside. Hock caught Nell's arm and held her back as they saw what was causing the commotion.

Jimmy was firmly in the hands of two red coats and with him was Timms and Gibbs; the two guards that Jack had left at the agreed meeting point. They were thrust into the middle of the square and forced to their knees; the red coats seemed to be waiting for something, but neither Hock nor Nell could see what.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Hock craned his neck slightly to see over the gathering crowd and spotted the new Commodore.

"Caught them on the path out of town, Sir."

"I recognise you! Pirates!" Gillette stepped forwards and caught Jimmy's face in his hand. Jimmy wrenched his face away and then brought it back around spitting firmly in Gillette's face. Gillette reacted instantly and brought his fist crashing into Jimmy's jaw snapping his head back painfully.

Hock tightened his grip on Nell's arm when he felt her tense; he kept careful watch, if they were recognised too, then it would mean the end of them. He moved backwards slowly, taking Nell with him, then turned sideways and bent his face close to her ear, his arm slid round her neck and it just looked like he was kissing her. "It'll all be up if he recognises us as well," he whispered the words into her ear; his hot breath made her squirm slightly.

"Take them to the Fort!" Gillette's voice rang out bringing Hock's head around but he kept his arm around her neck. "Double the guard, search every house again! If Sparrow's men are here, then he's here too! I want them found and found quickly! And find that woman; she hasn't gone far!"

Hock moved backwards quickly and they slipped around the back of the tavern and into the shadows between the buildings.

"They didn't make it back to the _Pearl_; Jack has no idea what's going on." Nell's voice conveyed her fear clearly to Hock.

"He'll not take long to figure it out." He looked around him. "Nell, we have to hide you…" He looked back at her with a frown on his face. "Or at least how you look."

"How?"

"I'm sorry, Nell," he whispered and turned her around quickly. He looked around him and certain that no one was in sight he lifted his dagger and with one quick flick cut her long braid of hair. He heard her gasp and squeezed her shoulder quickly before hacking at the ends until they were short and feathery. He turned her around and nodded, satisfied that she looked more like a teen-age boy than a woman. He flicked his eyes over her clothes, happy to see she was wearing a shirt and britches, but then his eyes fell on her chest and his frown was back.

"Nell, you're a tad…."

Nell lifted a hand to her head in shock, her eyes on the pile of hair that lay at her feet. "My hair…"

"Will grow again," he said curtly. "But only if you're alive still!"

Nell looked up at him and took a deep breath; he was, of course, right. She nodded and then looked down at her self; he was right again, with her chest there was no way she'd pass for a boy.

"We'll have to bind you," Hock's face flushed and he shifted slightly in embarrassment; but he knew it had to be done.

"With what?" asked Nell, as she had no cloth long enough. She watched as Hock drew the long sash from his waist, careful of where his dagger and pistol were kept.

"We need to find somewhere more private," he muttered and looking around saw some crates at the end of the alley. "Down there."

Nell bent quickly and scooped up the braid of hair; she kicked her feet scattering the other loose strands away and into the dirt beneath her feet, before following Hock down the alley and behind the grates.

"Turn away from me and take your shirt off," he instructed and Nell did as she was told. She placed the shirt on the ground at her feet and hid the hair under the grate; her face was burning with embarrassment, even though she knew he could see little with her back to him.

"Hold it over yourself with one hand and lift your other one up in the air," he murmured. Nell flushed even deeper as his hand reached around her holding the cloth. She placed one end by her ribs and covered her breasts; she lifted her hand in the air and jumped when she felt his hand take the cloth from her fingers. He said nothing as she lifted her other arm up and he wound the cloth around her back; as he wound she turned slowly until she was facing him. She looked at him as he brought the cloth around her and then without warning he pulled it tightly flattening her breasts as much as he could.

"Bloody hell," Nell sucked in her breath, embarrassment gone at the discomfort.

"Aye, well, Jack'll have my eyes and hands for doing this to you. But then he'd have me head if you were caught because you looked like a woman. T's the lesser of two evils." He held his hand firmly over her ribs holding the cloth in place; spinning her round as he wound her tightly. He tied it off under her arm and then tucked the ends in place.

"Put your shirt back on; we have to move away from here."

"What are we going to do?" asked Nell as she shrugged back into the off-white shirt.

"Well there's no way back to the _Pearl_ in the day-light; young Jimmy proves that. I was thinking that maybe your plan might be the way to go; but I'd be more inclined to try and capture the man himself, rather than his wife. If he's anything like Davenport, he won't care much what happens to her."

"He'll be up at the fort more than likely. How the hell are we going to slip in there without being noticed?"

"We need a couple of red coats…" he mused and looked down at her with a grin on his face. "And we need a hell of a lot of luck. Fancy a quick prayer for us, Nell?"

"It'll take more than a quick prayer," Nell mused and followed him out of the alley as inconspicuously as they could. "It's going to take a miracle; or some Act of God on huge proportions."

"Well, start praying lass," he muttered to her as they made their way in the general direction of the fort.

* * *

Dwent and Simons knew something was wrong before they reached the path that lead to Port Royal.

"Somethin's up," Dwent growled; his narrowed eyes were sharp as they looked around seeing no sign of the guards that had been posted there.

"They be not 'ere," Simons muttered and took a step backwards. "Caught?"

"Aye!" Dwent nodded and without another word both men turned and made their way quickly back to the cay the _Pearl_ was anchored in.

* * *

A surge of relief went through Norrington when Wainright clicked the lock open and removed the keys. He crossed to the other door as Norrington and Bryant swung the door open and let themselves out.

"Good man," Norrington nodded at Wainright. Oxenbury was stood at the top of the stairs that led to the outside enclosure.

"It looks clear!" he called down. "Most of the men are down in the town, conducting a search for something."

"Or someone," muttered Bryant as he thought of Nell. "I suppose the fact that she's not here is good news. Maybe she made it back to the _Pearl_."

"Heads up!" Oxenbury hissed and came charging back down the steps. "Back inside, quickly, back inside."

Norrington looked up at him and seeing the urgency on his face he turned and pushed Bryant back into the cell. Wainright banged the doors shut and locked them before hurrying back to his position beside Oxenbury. They were just in time, as a group of red coats came down the steps with the three pirates.

"You! Unlock the cell with the Commodore…" the red coat speaking had the grace to look uncomfortable. He avoided Norrington's eyes and looked at Wainright indicating with his head to unlock the door.

"Mister Gibbs!" Will called out.

"Will?" Gibbs looked up in surprise at the occupants of both cells. "Bloody hell, what they bin doin' 'ere, some sort of naval mutiny? Missus Turner!" He suddenly spotted the heavily pregnant woman and was angrily indignant as he struggled against his chains.

"New broom sweeps clean, or so they say," drawled Norrington as Wainright unlocked the door again. Oxenbury stepped forwards his riffle drawn and pointing at Bryant.

Gibbs, Jimmy and Timms were all shoved into the cell with Bryant and Norrington and the door was locked again.

"Going to have to build a bigger set of gallows now, aren't they?" Bryant spoke directly to the red coat that was facing him.

The red coat, Paul, looked up at Bryant and shrugged uncomfortably. It hadn't sat well with a lot of the men when Norrington and Bryant were arrested. Gillette was not well liked; but most men knew it was more than their life's worth, or their family's lives, to say or do anything other than obey orders.

Bryant turned away, anger etched onto his face before he suddenly whirled around again. "You!" He pointed at one of the red coats who were already going back up the steps. "Ben Stamps! Have you forgotten so easily? Have you forgotten how your Ma was too poor to pay for the apothecary and the Commodore tripled your pay for that month? The real Commodore that is! And you… Jones,"

Norrington put his hand on Bryant's arm and pulled him back slightly. "That's enough, Josh. None of these men have forgotten, and nothing was done with a view of repayment. They have families to think of, wives, and mothers; not just themselves. They have to obey orders. They have too much too lose."

The red coats continued up the steps silently, still avoiding the eyes of their former Commodore. Bryant looked up at Norrington and shook his head in resignation.

"Well, bugger me for an idiot!" Timms gasped when Wainright stepped forwards and once again un-locked the door when the last of the red coats had gone from sight. "Is 'e doin' what I fink 'e is?"

"Yes, Mister Timms, indeed he is," Norrington replied and then turned to Gibbs. "What of Miss Nell? Did she make it back to the _Pearl_?"

Gibbs shook his head as they left the cells. "Jimmy says she's still in the town somewhere, but so is Mister Hock. He'll keep her safe or die trying."

Norrington nodded, watching as Will and the others came out of the other cell.

"We need arms; my office has all we need and is not far from here," Norrington said quietly. He looked across at the pale but determined face of Elizabeth. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth, but we must stay together."

"Of course," she nodded firmly. "I'm pregnant, James, not dying."

* * *

Jack sat with his booted feet on the table, a bottle of rum in one hand and his other hand was drawing lazy circles in the air. She'd be back soon and they could be under way again; being at anchor for so long was giving him itchy feet; even if they had managed to make a lot of repairs on the _Pearl_. He took a swig of rum and let his head fall back slightly, relishing the feel of the rum slipping down his throat.

"Capt'n!" A hammering on his door almost had him upending backwards, but he caught himself and swung his legs to the floor. The door was flung open and Dwent came in with three other crew members behind him.

"Trouble, Capt'n; Mister Gibbs and Timms weren't there and there be no sign of 'em."

"Make her ready!" Jack ordered and indicated with his hands to hustle them back out of the door. He swiped his hat and coat from the table as he followed them out the door, his face belying nothing of his feelings.

He started shouting orders the moment he cleared the cabin entrance. "All hands on deck; Mister Dwent have the cannons manned and make ready to cast off on my order. I want the sweeps manned just in case." Jack looked out towards the trees where the path was hidden but there was no sign.

"Bloody hell, what now?" he muttered.

* * *

Norrington went out first, but the main area was empty; there was no one around. He indicated for the others to follow and he stood to one side, his hands still manacled together in front of him.

"We need to remove these!" Bryant hissed as they made their way quietly and quickly towards Norrington's old office.

"Are you sure he's still in the town?" Will questioned Gibbs about Gillette.

"He's looking for Nell still," Gibbs replied gravely. "Let's just hope to hell he doesn't find her and Hock does."

Norrington let himself in to the office quietly and when he was sure the coast was clear he ushered everyone in and shut the door. He crossed to the desk and removed the set of keys that he had there; minutes later everyone was free of their chains.

"Where's Jack anchored?" Norrington asked Gibbs as he crossed to the arms cabinet and unlocked it.

"Off the parish of St. Thomas in the west," Gibbs replied as he took the pistol offered him by Norrington. "We can't be going back without Nell, though."

"Of course not!" Bryant replied sharply. He looked across at where Wainright was staring open mouthed at Norrington casually handing known pirates lethal weapons. "Just accept it, it's easier than trying to work out why," he murmured to him.

Wainright blinked as he nodded before gaping once more at the shot now being passed round. Oxenbury seemed more comfortable with it and nudged him sharply.

"But neither can we risk you going back into town, Elizabeth." Norrington looked up at her with a grim expression on his face,

"Someone needs to warn Jack," she said firmly. "The only way out of here is towards the Palisadoes Spit. If I can slip through unseen then I can go round to Jack."

"It's a hell of a walk, beggin' yer pardon, miss," Jimmy pointed out. "Capt'n'll know by now somefink's up. Guard'll 'ave been changed by now; seeing as there be no guard to change, it'll tip 'im off like. 'e was already finkin' of trouble, on account of there bein' so many bloody red coats about on the Slip."

"He'll no doubt make his way round the coast." Gibbs agreed. "He'll be looking to sneak up on the harbour if I know Jack."

"Which won't be till tonight," Will murmured. "Where can we hide till then?"

"We can't," Norrington replied. "They'll know we've gone soon and up the search."

"Well, we can't stay here and wait to be caught again!" Elizabeth stated and stood up from where she had been resting beside Will. "And we can't assume that Jack'll do anything at all."

"Of course he will," Gibbs snorted. "Nell is still here; he'll not leave her behind and besides, Jack's not one for the code anyway."

"I didn't mean that, Mister Gibbs," she said curtly. "I meant we can't assume he'll wait till tonight; if he thinks we're in danger he may try something else."

"If we make it to the Governor's House; his missus and daughter are there," Oxenbury pointed out quietly. "Spencer might be more amenable to do as we ask if he's given the correct incentive."

"God lord, man, what did you do before the navy?" Bryant asked with amusement.

"Footpad," Oxenbury smirked. "I was press-ganged one night; drunk too much and woke up a mid-shipman!"

"They really need to stop that impressment," Governor Swann said absently.

"It's a plan," Elizabeth touched her father's arm in affection. "We won't hurt them of course, but Spencer won't know that!"

Norrington sighed, pinching the bridge of this nose. "I really am too old for this!"

* * *

Nell couldn't believe her eyes; she blinked several times before catching hold of Hock's arm and shaking it.

"Look!" He turned from where he had been watching the guard in the streets below.

"Your prayers are working girl," Hock laughed. "Keep 'em up!"

"There's two red coats with them!" Nell pointed out.

"Aye, but they must be on our side; there's no irons on any of them."

"And if it's a ruse to catch us?" Nell mused.

"There's no one in sight," he replied carefully checking around them. "This'll tell…" he muttered and then placed his hand around his mouth and made a low pitched noise. At first Nell didn't think they'd heard; but then all of a sudden Gibbs lifted his head and looked around him. Hock repeated the whistling noise and Gibbs returned the noise.

"It's safe!" Hock said cheerfully, and crawled forwards through the bushes they were hidden in, with Nell at his heels.

"Hock!" Gibbs saw Hock and what looked like a very dirty, skinny boy behind him crawling from under the bushes. "Good to see ye man! Have ye seen Nell?"

Nell got to her feet beside Hock and grinned at Gibbs. "Hello, Joshamee!"

"Nell!" Gibbs did a double take at her short hair and androgynous state. "Ye look like a lad!"

"That was the whole point," Hock drawled.

Nell was pleased to see Elizabeth and she went to her straight away; they embraced and then followed the others as they continued to make their way towards the Palisadoes Slip.

"HALT!"

"Bugger!" Gibbs turned and saw a group of red coats turning the corner and heading towards them. "Take cover!"

Before anyone could move, there was sudden crack, and then a loud rumbling noise that seemed to come from the hills ahead of them. The ground beneath their feet shook and seemed to undulate under them; rolling like waves. Unable to keep their feet they were lifted upwards and then thrust back down onto the ground as the tremors ran through the earth beneath them.

"Earthquake!"

Screams and shouts of terror rose through the air as tremor after tremor rippled through the streets of Port Royal.

Nell could feel herself being sucked into the sand underneath her; a scream rent from her as the ground suddenly went still.

"Bloody hell!" Hock scrambled to his knees close to her; his eyes taken by the sight around them. Both Nell and Gibbs was now knee deep in the sandy wet ground. Elizabeth was kneeling with Will holding her; she had one hand clenched to her stomach and it was clear from her face that something was wrong. Bryant crossed to Hock as Norrington went to Elizabeth and Will.

"QUICK!" Gibbs shouted as he scrambled with his hands trying to free the sand around his knees. "Bloody hell! Look!"

Bryant and Hock was clawing at the dirt around Nell's legs as the sudden noise made them look back up, fearful of what would come next. Nell turned and her eyes went round with fear as she saw the water being sucked out to sea by the enormity of the earthquake. She knew enough about waves to know that it would build into an enormous wave and come crashing back in.

Frantically now, they scrabbled away at the dirt until both she and Gibbs were free. Hock gripped her shirt and tugged her to her feet as Bryant helped Gibbs. Oxenbury and Wainright had gone to the group of red coats who were up to their waists in the sandy ground.

"Leave them!" shouted Norrington at them. "Run! Make for higher ground!" He knew what would happen if they were left, but he also knew that it was useless; there was just not enough time. They would have only a few minutes before the tidal waves struck; there would be no time to get to the hills; he looked around him and yelled at the others. "Make for the church and up to the bell tower! We have to make for the highest point!"

Elizabeth was struggling; it was almost impossible to run in her condition. Will was helping her but she knew she'd not make it in time. "Go! Go one, Will!"

Will faltered and stopped beside her; he could see the walls of water crashing over the harbour walls and he knew it would only be minutes before they were over-taken.

"I will never leave you!" he shouted. He half bent and scooped her up into his arms and began making for the church; every muscle in his abused left arm was screaming at him, but he would rather the sea have them both then put her down now.

Norrington was holding the door open, shouting at him to run quicker; but Will's strength was not what it used to be and he could feel himself flagging. He could hear the rushing of the tidal wave as it crashed into Port Royal, he could feel the preceding wind blowing his hair. It was going to take them both; he didn't have the strength he needed to save them; it was all going to end here and now.

"I love you," the words were screamed in his ear as Elizabeth clung to him. She could see the water and devastation of everything and everyone in its path and she knew that they were not going to make it.

Will felt his heart constrict; he held everything he had ever wanted or needed in his arms. His wife, their child, their future… he wouldn't give them up now, not without fighting. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to speed up, the effort making his head spin as the blood pounded through his veins. He reached the door and hope lifted his spirits; they had made it. All that remained now would be if the church would give them the sanctuary they prayed for.

Norrington helped drag them into the tower entrance and then he slammed the door behind them. He all but carried them up the steps and out on to the small parapet that surrounded the ancient bell of St Peter's.

"Here it comes!" Oxenbury cried as he knelt by the wall and gripped the stones tightly. "Here it comes!"

The water broke over the churchyard and slammed into the walls beneath them. Their shouts of fear were drowned by the noise of the water; the whole building shuddered under the impact; water came splashing upwards, up the height of the tower and swept over the walls and onto the platform. Hands lost their grip as they were swept backwards into the stonework of the bell enclosure.

"Mother of God, Save us all!" Nell shrieked before everything blacked out.

A/N: Just in case you're wondering this is now the earthquake of June 1692. Thanks for reading and getting this far. The next chapter should be up soon. Have a great day/night.


	47. Aftermath

A/N: Usual disclaimer. Thanks to AniSparrow for checking through for errors. Wishing you a speedy recovery, Ani!

Sorry for the delay….

Chapter 47

Aftermath

_The Black Pearl_

_June 7__th__ 1692_

The loud rumbling was enough to have very man on the _Pearl_ lift his head.

"Hold on!" Someone shouted as the whole boat tilted to one side. A scream came from above as Oliver fell from the crows nest into the sea.

"Compensate!" Jack screamed and ran with his hands flaying towards the opposite side. "Compensate, for God's sake!" The ship righted itself and Jack looked out over the still churning water.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Dwent came crashing over to Jack for orders.

"Earthquake, watch the sea! Watch the sea…" Jack leant over the side and watched the sea carefully. "Raise the anchor, man the sweeps and pull against the tide as soon as she's a'trip!" he yelled, as suddenly the water began to move in one direction like a channel. The ship was being pulled in the direction of the suction. Jack watched as his men scurried to their tasks; he looked up at the masts. "Tie the sails fast; I'll not give this bugger any hold!" He ordered and raced towards the capstan joining the men as they pushed with all their might to raise the anchor.

"She's a'trip!" came a shout and the sweeps moved with earnest against the pull.

It seemed like hours that the men pulled against the direction of the tide and Jack could see that they were still being pulled inexorably closer to land. But eventually they won the fight and the ship began to slow in its movement towards the rocks that lined the Cay.

"Make fast and hold on tight!" Jack bellowed knowing that a lot of water would soon be returning on the tide. Sure enough the waves crested against them and pushed them towards the Cay's beach. They were billeted and buffered about on the waves like a piece of driftwood on the tide. The sweeps were useless now and were retracted into the ship as everyone waited for the water to calm again. But at least Jack knew that the worst now would be for them to wash too far onto the shore.

"We make for Port Royal at all speed!" he ordered when the water was calm enough to navigate in. He watched as his men hurried to obey, although he knew they were surprised by his words; he made his way to the wheel where Dwent was standing.

"That quake was in Port Royal," Jack muttered as he took the wheel from Dwent. "I want a party ready for the long boats."

Dwent knew he was right; the pull of the direction of the tidal waves had told them in what general direction the quake was. With a worried frown he turned to go down the steps to the deck below; he turned and looked back up at Jack.

"Might have been further out," he shrugged.

"Aye, but that water was headed in one direction only."

* * *

Nell came too with a groan; she was soaking wet and freezing cold. She opened her eyes, uncertainty filled her as she lay looking up at the blue sky above her; her mind was hazy and at first she was disorientated. But then, memory reasserted itself and she sat up with a gasp; looking around her she could see where the others were beginning to recover too. She sighed with relief as she realised that they had made it; they had survived. A low groaning brought her attention to Elizabeth who was clutching her stomach with obvious pain now.

"Elizabeth?" Will crouched beside her, his hand on her back. "Elizabeth?"

"I think the baby is coming!" She hissed and arched her back as a wave of pain seized her.

"NO!" Norrington moved forwards from where he was slumped next to Bryant by the outer wall. "No, you can't have the baby here! You must be mistaken."

"I wish I was!" she snapped at him and took deep breaths as the pain subsided.

"Bloody hell." Bryant paled at the news and stood up quickly. "What the hell are we going to do?"

Nell struggled to her feet and for a few seconds the worry of Elizabeth's imminent delivery was swept from her mind; the scene of utter devastation below them was incomprehensible. Two thirds of the town was submerged beneath the water, the new shoreline lay about hundred yards from where they were and when Nell looked down she felt a wave of nausea wash over her. The ground was strewn with wreckage, wood, carts, clothing, food, bottles and even riffles were cluttered around the ground. The gravestones had been lifted and the coffins under them were smashed, the skeletal bodies mixing with the fresher corpses; and amongst the carnage Nell could see the drowned forms of the townsfolk. Women, men, children, animals; nothing had been given exemption from the power of nature.

A cry of pain from Elizabeth made Nell straighten and turn quickly. Now wasn't the time for a breakdown. She could have that later; when she was safe in Jack's arms aboard the Pearl. Jack!

"Sweet Mother of God!" Nell gasped and turned to Hock beside her. "What of Jack? What of the _Pearl_?"

"He's anchored further from here," Gibbs spoke up. "He'll have felt the impact but they'll weather that for sure."

"He'll come for us as soon as the sea calms enough for him to sail." Hock touched her arm and leant over the wall. "We need to find a way of bringing Mrs Turner closer to the shore. Capt'n'll bring long boats for sure, but we need to be down there, not up here!"

A loud shout rang out bringing their attention back to the carnage below.

"Bloody hell, it's started already!" Hock said in disgust as he watched several men making their way towards the devastation. "And they call us Pirates!"

"What?" asked Nell, but her answer came when the group of men stopped and knelt and began to rummage through the bodies and other items.

"Looters, vandals, bloody bastards!" Norrington hissed. "Opportunists that survived. It won't be long before they start coming from Kingston, question is, whether it'll be to help or to loot."

Nell stared out over the houses that were still standing; a gasp left her lips as she turned to Hock in despair.

"Stephen, what about Stephen?"

Hock looked momentarily lost until he remembered the purpose behind her visit in the first place.

"I don't know, Nell," Norrington spoke softly and looked out towards the area of town he lived in; it was almost completely submerged. "We'll look, but I really can't hold out any hope, Nell."

Nell felt a wash of grief go through her at the thought of the loss of the brother she had only just found.

"Argh!" Elizabeth gave a cry of pain and it galvanised everyone into action.

"Right." Norrington straightened and took charge. "Oxenbury, Wainright take Mister Timms and head towards the fort. See if anyone has survived up there; watch your back and don't take chances. Bring back anything that might be useful."

They crossed to the door and opened it carefully before heading down the wet slippery steps to the devastated church below.

"Mister Hock, Joshua, we'll head for the town, or what's left of it, and find some form of transportation for Elizabeth." Norrington looked at Gibbs. "Mister Gibbs, I hope that you will remain with young Jimmy; those looters shouldn't bother you, but all the same, a guard is needed."

"Of course," Gibbs replied.

Norrington turned to Nell and grinned lop-sidedly at her. "You're the lass, I'm afraid; it'll be for you to help Elizabeth with Will."

"Me?" Nell's voice crack as nervous horror shot through her. "Me? What do I know about birthing babies? Mother Mary, I've only just learnt where they come from!"

Norrington snorted and patted her shoulder. "You're a woman; it'll come to you!"

"I think we'd serve ye best by guarding from down the steps," Gibbs said quickly and with Jimmy they edged towards the door. The others quickly followed when Elizabeth gave anther cry of pain. Nell resisted shouting after them, but only just.

"Oh bloody hell!" Elizabeth screeched again and Nell felt she should just faint and wake up when it was all over and done with; but then she came to her senses and turned to them.

"Will, I really don't know what to do."

"I do!" Elizabeth said through her gritted teeth. "And believe me; it's not you that has to do anything hard!"

"Just breathe, Elizabeth," Will said, feeling as helpless as Nell.

"I am, goddamn you!" she snapped and gripped his hand tightly as another wave of pain racked through her.

Nell took another deep breath and pushed up the sleeves of her shirt; her hands were dirty and there was nothing around that she could clean them on. "Let's make you more comfortable," Nell replied quietly. "Will, go down stairs and see if you can find anything that's not spoilt by the water. We need clean cloths, that kind of thing… I think."

Will jumped to his feet, glad to be able to do something, anything productive. He looked at Elizabeth and bent down, brushing a kiss against her sweaty forehead.

"I'll be right back," he said softly and left quickly.

Nell watched him go wishing she was going with him.

"You look like a nymph," came Elizabeth's strained voice. "Short hair… suits you…"

"Hock missed his calling in life," Nell replied dryly. "He should be a barber…"

"He bound you?" asked Elizabeth, sweat was pouring down her head now. "Oh god, I have to push… Nell, I have to push!"

Nell panicked slightly as she had no idea what Elizabeth had to push; but Elizabeth dragged her dress up and her knees fell apart and Nell quickly caught on. Closing her eyes and muttering a quick prayer to Our Lady she leant forwards to help Elizabeth.

* * *

Will came back up the stairs taking two at a time. After almost pulling the place apart in frustration, he had found only one altar cloth that had been in a watertight trunk.

He shoved the door open and stopped short at the sight in front of him. Nell was crumpled back against the far wall, her face deathly pale but she was smiling. He turned to Elizabeth and his breath caught in his throat when he saw she was half-reclining against the opposite wall; and, to his utter delight, she was nursing a baby to her breast. She looked up at him, a radiant smile on her face.

"You have a son, Will," she whispered. She was exhausted; it was showing clearly on her face and in her voice. "A beautiful baby boy."

Will sank to his knees beside her, the altar cloth still clutched in his hands as he stared down at his wife and son.

"Are you all right? Is he all right?" Will lifted a dirt streaked hand and then snatched it back before he could touch the baby.

"We are fine," she replied and looked across at where Nell was starting to stand up.

"We should wrap the babe in the cloth…. Lord, forgive me." Nell took the altar cloth from Will's hand and with Elizabeth they wrapped the baby with the cloth.

She backed away from them and turned to cross to the walls. Adrenalin was starting to leave her now and fatigue was rapidly catching up. She looked back at where Will and Elizabeth were sitting huddled together. Elizabeth was almost falling asleep and Nell knew that the danger was still real; she had never seen so much blood before, and they still had to leave this place.

She looked over the walls, watching for some sight of the others returning. Her eyes closed as she settled against the wall and leant her head on her forearms. She would just close her eyes for a few minutes.

The utter devastation was something that Jack could honestly say he had never seen before. Well over half of the town was gone; water covered the harbour, streets and the lower sections of the fort. Any ships that had been in port were smashed to smithereens on the rocks that edged the inlet. His heart sank as he surveyed the results of the earthquake; he just couldn't see how anyone had survived the carnage that lay in front of them.

* * *

"Capt'n?" Dwent stood beside him, his head shaking as he looked over the damage. "Where…. How…" He stopped, unsure what to say or do.

"Lower the long boats, we'll go… ashore." Jack frowned as he realised that technically there was no shore any longer.

"There's people still alive there!" Ward shouted from the crows nest. "Higher up the town, towards the Slip; I can see movement, people milling about!"

The news seemed to cheer the silent crew and they lowered the long boats quickly. Jack wasted no time as he headed towards the side. "Mister Dwent, keep a watch for any naval ships coming in. I have no idea who was at port and who was not. We don't want to be accredited with this!"

"Aye, Capt'n!"

* * *

The long boats moved silently through the water; no one spoke as they looked around them. It was surreal to find themselves rowing over the tops of houses and inns; but what was worse was the loss of life, so obvious as they grew closer to the water's edge. They secured the boats and carefully clambered out onto the sandy streets. Seaweeds, shells, rocks and fish were lying strewn about amongst the debris of the wrecked port.

Jack led the way as they silently walked through the town, unable to avoid the sight of the dead bodies that had been exposed as the water had drained away. Jack could see a woman, buried to her waist still holding her lifeless child in her arms. He averted his eyes and began praying to any god that would listen that this wasn't how he would find Nell.

"Red coats!" hissed one of his crew and he looked up to see three red coats standing in obvious shock as they struggled to comprehend what they had just lived through.

"We stop for no one!" Jack ordered and with their hands on their pistols they walked past the group of oblivious red coats.

"Commodore!" A voice made Jack stop and turn back to where the group of red coats had suddenly come to life. He looked around and with a surge of relief he spotted Norrington coming through an alley with something in his hands. Hock and Bryant were behind him but his relief was crushed when there was no sign of Nell with them.

"Where is she?" he called out to Hock as he made his way towards them, almost slipping on the wet sand beneath his feet.

"Captain!" Hock saw him and the relief was clear on his face. "Oh, God, Jack! Thank god you're here!"

"Where's Nell?" his voice was harsh as he caught Hock's arm.

"She's safe!" he replied. "We made it to the bell tower of a church before the water struck."

"And Jimmy?" Soames stepped forwards, his face showing his anxiety for his son clearly.

"Jimmy's fine too," Hock replied as he banged Soames on the back in greeting. "We all are."

"Thank God," Jack hissed out his breath, sagging slightly before once again becoming the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Sir?"

Norrington looked at the three red coats; they were soaking wet, filthy dirty and still clinging to riffles that were too water logged for any use.

"Have you seen any other officers?"

"No, Sir." One of them shook his head rapidly his eyes darting back and forth over the carnage that lay around them.

"Head to the fort," Norrington replied. "Help should arrive soon enough from Kingston."

Without another word they turned and headed towards to the fort. Norrington frowned after them and shook his head impatiently.

"Halt!" he called them after them and they all stumbled to a halt, all military bearing had left them; they merely resembled frightened boys now.

"You have family here?" He watched them nod their heads in affirmation.

"Look for them; there are survivors further inland, towards the Slip."

"Aye, Sir!" Moving more quickly they resumed walking inland.

"God's speed," Norrington murmured, knowing that any search would most likely be futile.

"Commodore…" Jack touched Norrington's arm.

"I promised Nell, we'd check for her brother," Norrington said quietly looking down at the shorted man with a tired expression. "I won't let her down."

Jack flapped his hands in a forward motion and half smiled at him. He was more relieved now; Nell was safe, his crew was safe and his friends were also safe. They'd check for her brother, fetch them back to the safety of his ship and then they'd decided what would happen next.

* * *

Norrington realised with a sinking heart that the entire portion of the street Stephen lived in, was completely under the water and totally impassable.

"Well…." He stopped and ran a hand over his face, smearing the dirt even more. "There's no way… he wouldn't…"

Bryant stepped forwards and placed his hand on Norrington's shoulder. He had known that the two men had become quite friendly in the six months that they'd been back.

"We must move on," Jack's voice, low and regretful sounded in his ear. "I'm sorry, mate, really sorry."

"So will Nell be," Norrington said quietly. "I believe they had started to know each other again…"

Jack closed his eyes in regret and took a deep breath. "Commodore…"

"Not any more," Norrington said bitterly, suddenly angry. It hadn't seemed real, not completely real; he'd been acting on impulse and training since the whole disaster had started. But now, faced with the very real reality of the death of one of his friends, it had sunk in. "Haven't you heard? Gillette holds that title."

"James," Bryant gripped his arm. "We really must move along, we shouldn't be here after dark. If the looters are abroad already…"

"Looters?" Jack's head snapped up. "Who's up there with Nell? Just Jimmy and Will?"

"No, Mister Gibbs and Jimmy remained behind to guard them." Norrington ran a hand down his face leaving dirty streaks before he suddenly straightened. "I'd almost forgotten… Elizabeth was in labour…"

"Well, let's be moving on!" Jack hustled his hands forwards. "Good thing Mister Benjamin has accompanied us then."

"I ain't never birthed a baby afore, Capt'n!" Benjamin spoke up from where he was stood towards the rear of the company.

"And you won't be now, Mister Benjamin!" Jack laughed. "I do believe it'll be Elizabeth who births the baby, you just clean up after!"

"I think there might be more to it than that," Benjamin muttered.

"Nah! Birthin's like shelling peas." Jack nodded knowingly and motioned Norrington to move forwards. "Best be moving on, Norrington; I don't want to be here when night falls."

* * *

The silence that had followed had been ungodly; but it had been better than the screams and cries of people in pain. Anything had been better than this noise, agonised cries of pain, destruction and the infinite agony of loss; and he was useless to do anything.

"Orders, sir?" a tired, weak voice spoke from beside him. He turned his head slightly, his eyes unseeing at first, until he blinked at the young red coat stood by his side; blood smeared his face and mud matted his hair as he clung to his riffle desperately.

"I…" Gillette looked away. "I…" He could see the edges of fabric caught in the mud below them and he knew that most of his compliment of troops now lay beneath the waters of the Caribbean. What could he do? What could anyone do?

"I don't know…" His voice was hollow and the red coat beside him slumped in grief.

Davenport looked down at the dead body of Spencer and felt nothing. He looked at the dead bodies of Spencer's wife and daughter and felt nothing. He could see the dead bodies of his servants and even some of the horses that had been washed through the entrance from the stables, and still he felt nothing.

He lifted his head and took in the complete devastation of his home, his lands and ultimately his fortune. Now he felt; now he felt anger and pain and utter desolation. He lowered his head again and let the tears flow down his cheeks. He was ruined.

He half turned his head and looked to where he had dragged Stephen Wearing along with him. Davenport hadn't been home when the earthquake struck and that was what had saved his life; he'd been interrogating the man beside him. They'd known Stephen was the brother of the pirate whore and he'd been arrested almost as soon as they'd realised what was going on. They had been further inland and for that he should have been grateful; but Davenport wasn't a man to think of his blessings.

"She'll have died," he grated cruelly at the man who was in obvious pain. "She'll have drowned, or maybe she'll have been crushed to death. But she won't have survived."

"We did," Stephen returned coolly. His whole body was in pain; his burnt scarred skin stretched painfully by the chains that bound him hand and foot.

"We were lucky," he spat back and yanked on the chains to make him move forwards.

"You think so?" Stephen snorted and looked back at the devastation of Davenport's home. "I don't think you'll be reaping much sugar this year."

"Shut your mouth!" Davenport whirled on him back handing his face in a sudden burst of temper. "We'll head to the fort, see who's left."

"You could just let me go," Stephen replied through the blood trickling from his mouth.

"I could," he agreed quietly. "But I won't."

* * *

"Jack!" The relief was clear in Gibbs voice when he saw his captain come swaggering into the church.

"Mister Gibbs! Young Jimmy, it does make the heart glad to see you're well and…" His words were cut off as Jimmy flew past him and into his father's arms. "wet, by the looks of you."

Soames crushed Jimmy to him and then abruptly let him go to have a good look at him. "Thought I'd lost you this time, son!"

"Nah, take more than a wave to be rid of me," he joked.

"Where's Nell and the others?" Jack asked Gibbs.

"Oh good Lord, I'd forgotten!" Gibbs turned towards the door that led to the bell tower.

Jack didn't wait for any more, he swaggered his way quickly through the ankle deep water towards the door. He knew the others hadn't followed and he knew it was because they were scared of what they might see up there. Grinning to himself he looked back as he opened the door to the tower.

"Bunch of lily-livered girls, the lot of you!" he called back. "Tis just a baby! Oh and Mister Benjamin, just a thought, but I don't think you'll be able to do much down here. Best if you come as well." Jack's voice was dry as he watched his ship's doctor mutter as he made his way towards Jack.

"Much rather remove a leg without rum than do this…"

* * *

Jack opened the door quietly and stuck his head around, his eyes scanning the damp flooring and the bits of debris that were littered across it. He saw Will and Elizabeth huddled together; Elizabeth was asleep with the baby in her arms. Will looked up at him and smiled tiredly at Jack, relief showing clearly in his face. Jack winked at him and looked across to where Nell was standing by the wall, her arms were folded across the top of the stones and her head was lying on her arms, her face turned away from him.

"She's asleep," Will whispered as Jack eased his way through the door.

"Congratulations, Will," Jack replied quietly. "Now your life really will be royally buggered."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Will replied with a warm smile.

Benjamin crossed to them, relieved to see that the hard part had been accomplished. He smiled down at Will as he crouched by Elizabeth; his black eyes took in the soft downy head of the baby wrapped in the cloth and his heart melted.

Jack crossed silently to Nell and leant against the wall sideways so he was facing her. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks were streaked with dirt, but he could see no obvious signs of injury on her face or her hands. He reached out his hand to touch her head; he stopped, his hand hovering over her hair. Frowning he leant forwards and inspected the short ragged cut of her hair. He raised an eyebrow and let his hand settle on her head; she woke instantly and in a panic.

"What is it? What is it?" she squeaked dislodging his hand as she straightened quickly.

"It's me," Jack replied and caught her arms when she swayed slightly with exhaustion.

"Jack?" She blinked, frowning and then her expression cleared as she realised it was Jack she saw and not a figment of her dreams. "Jack! Oh, Mother of God, you found us!" She launched herself at him and was enveloped in his arms as she clung to him.

"I'd always find you, lass," he breathed against her ear. "Always." He nuzzled into the soft cure of her neck and frowned again when he remembered the length of her hair was gone. He pulled back slightly and lifting a hand tugged at the short strands.

"What happened?"

"Mister Hock cut if off so I'd look like a boy and not the girl they were looking for."

"Ah…" his eyes swept down her, lingering on her flat chest. "And what happened there?"

"Bindings," Nell cursed herself as she felt the blush rising in her cheeks. "It'd look odd to have… well… there aren't many boys with…"

"I'm following you, luv." He grinned at her discomfort. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No." Nell shook her head and then gasped as she remembered Elizabeth. "Jack, the baby… the baby is here."

"I know." He turned and indicated where Benjamin had woken Elizabeth. "Sit with me, Nell, tell me what happened here."

Nell looked at Jack as if he'd grown a second head. "Well, it was an earthquake…"

"I know that, Nell darlin'," he said dryly. "I meant the events leading to said earthquake. Why, for instance, has your hair been cropped and who was looking for you."

"Oh…" Nell coloured up slightly and let Jack settle her against the wall before sitting beside her; he drew her into his arms and listened quietly as she talked.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go. Not much left on this one. Maybe one or two chapters and that'll be it.

Hopefully you'll like this one as much as I have writing it. Thank you so much for everyone who has read this and is still with me; especially if you've left a review. It's true that reviews feed the imagination and spark the fingers to go faster!

Have a great day!


	48. Endings

A/N: WOOHOO! This is the last chapter. I never thought I'd get here…. See what you think…

Usual Disclaimer: Own nothing, earn nothing, want everything.

Chapter 49

Endings

Jack saw Benjamin give a flick of his hand that told Jack they needed to head back to the _Pearl _as quickly as possible. Jack gave a slight nod and tightened his hold on Nell who had fallen silent in his arms after telling him what had transpired.

"We need to move along, Mister Turner," Benjamin spoke softly to Will in his heavy accent. "We need to bring the babe into the dry and warmth of the Pearl; not to mention your good wife."

Will looked down at where Elizabeth had fallen into a sleep, her dark lashes accentuating the paleness of her face. He could see the dark blood that had soaked her skirts thoroughly; he wasn't a stupid man and it frightened him to see her this way.

"Will she be all right? She's lost a lot of blood."

Benjamin eyed the younger man and took a deep breath. "I won't lie to ye," he whispered, certain that Elizabeth was asleep. "That's a lot of blood she's lost. I know of a few tricks that'll restore her blood; but I need a good supply of food and there's not a lot here or on board. She's through the worst but we need to build her blood back up as quickly as possible."

"We'll make sail for Santiago with all speed," Jack spoke up the usual slur still present. He staggered to his feet, bringing Nell with him. She looked across at the sleeping form of Elizabeth and sighed. She knew nothing about these matters and while she had been shocked at the amount of blood that had left Elizabeth, she had no idea whether this was normal or not. Now, with a chill seeping into her soul, she realised it was not normal.

"Maybe some of the pews in the church could be used to make a raft or something…"

"We have the long boats, Nell," Jack replied vaguely, his dark eyes still resting on the white face of Elizabeth.

"No, I mean to carry Elizabeth on, like the thing we used for Will on… on the…" Nell faltered, still not really able to mention aloud Benedictus.

"A litter!" He turned to her and smiled but it didn't reach his eyes and Nell saw it. "You mean a litter; excellent idea, use a couple of the pew seats and something to cushion the hardness. Slip down to Mister Hock, Nell darlin' and relay said idea to him."

Nell nodded and with a last look at the baby lying in Elizabeth's arms she went through the door and down the steps that lead below.

"Miss Nell!"

Soames and Dwent greeted her with a happy grin, glad to see she was alive and well. They chuckled when they saw her hair but said nothing that would embarrass her. She relayed the information to Hock and Norrington who immediately began to work on the idea with the others. Nell, unable to do anything but watch, decided to cross to the doorway to look for the return of the red coats and Timms.

Seeing the carnage from above was nothing to seeing the carnage from a level. It became clear to Nell just how much had been lost, not only in terms of possessions but more importantly life. With a quickening of her breath she turned to where Norrington was with Bryant and Hock ripping at the soaking wet pews with their bare hands.

"James…" She moved towards him already knowing the answer to her question before it left her lips. He looked at her and instantly knew why she had called him; he touched Bryant's arm and moved towards her leaving the other men to the task at hand.

"Nell." He reached out and took her hands into his. "I'm sorry, Nell, we looked; the entire street is submerged. I do not see how he could have survived; he rarely left the house as you know…" his voice was soft and etched with regret and his own personal pain in losing a friend.

Nell bit her lip, feeling her heart pitch slightly. Tears filled her eyes, but she refused to shed them; not yet anyway. She inclined her head at him, her fingers clutching his hands tightly.

"Thank you for trying," she whispered. "I know that you were close friends."

"He was a good man, Nell."

"Yes, you're right, I rather think he was." She drew in her breath and smiled sadly at him.

"Commodore!" Gibbs strained voice could be heard from where he and the others were trying to pry a pew seat loose.

Seeing that another pair of hands was required he squeezed Nell's hands gently before letting go and rejoining the group of men. There was nothing she could do so she turned back to the door and gazed out over the ravaged landscape with jaded eyes.

* * *

It didn't take them long to make a litter for Elizabeth and the baby; and once they were joined by the others, they were soon leaving the church behind them as they made their way back down to where the long boats were being guarded.

Nell kept her hands tightly clenched by her side and her eyes averted as they began to move past the unlucky drowned towns' people. Her breath hitched as the stench from the unearthed graves hit her and for one embarrassing moment she thought she was going to faint but she stumbled through, her eyes lifted away from the scene towards the fort ahead of them. Hands settled on her waist and she knew that Jack was behind her.

"Don't look, luv," he whispered into her ear.

"I'm trying not to…" she muttered but it was unavoidable and she stumbled to a complete stop when she saw the little girl directly in front of them. She was buried to her arm pits in the sandy soil, her arms out stretched in a grotesque appeal for help; her head was tilted to the side, her eyes wide open in death. Nell turned her head away, a sob leaving her throat; Jack's hands tightened on her and pushed her sideways, to all but carry her past the child. He stopped suddenly and swept her up into his arms.

"Keep your eyes closed, Nell, and don't open them until I tell you to!" His voice was firm and she obeyed him instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder.

They made slow progress through the carnage; but eventually Jack put Nell back on her feet and she opened her eyes seeing only the open waters and the _Pearl_ anchored further out.

* * *

Stephen puffed out his breath; weary with more than just pain he had realised that trying to talk Davenport out of anything was futile. But sheer survival instincts insisted that he continue to try.

"What are you're plans?"

Davenport looked down at him and it seemed to Stephen that for a few moments he had forgotten he was even there.

"Plans?" Davenport sneered down at him. "There will be no plans for me here."

"They will re-build," Stephen puffed as he struggled to keep up with the man who was dragging the chains.

"I shall return to my estate in England; at least that should hold." He frowned as he thought over his options. "My wife's estates are now in my name…" He faded out when the sight of the fort came into view.

"Bloody hell, how did we survive?" Stephen muttered as he took in the state of devastation.

"Divine intervention for my part;" Davenport replied completely seriously. "You were just lucky."

Stephen couldn't help the snort of laughter that left him. "You arrogant idiot," he spluttered and regretted it when Davenport sent him a kick to his already damaged ribs. He was about to say something when two people came stumbling from the fort and Davenport recognised one of them immediately.

"Commodore Gillette!" He dragged on Stephen's chains making the younger man wince in pain as he was pulled along.

Gillette saw the men and confusion showed clearly in his face and stance. "What are you doing?"

"We were looking for survivors," Davenport replied and eyed the military man with nervous eyes; he could see quite clearly that Gillette had lost his nerve.

"None, there's no one…" the solider beside Gillette shuddered and looked away. He could find no place to look that held no death.

"We must head towards the port; we might be lucky in finding some form of boat that remains intact enough to take us around the cay," Davenport said firmly, aware that he would have to take charge as Gillette was too broken for anything constructive. He would stick with these men while it aided him and then when the time came he would just walk away. But it really was a problem having Stephen Wearing along in chains. He felt no compassion for the man; but he realised that he would hold them up.

"Do you have any means of releasing these chains? I see no reason why they should remain now there is no danger from pirates."

Davenport's words surprised Stephen but he was wise enough to keep quiet and just be thankful when Gillette produced some keys from his waistband. He was relieved to feel the heavy weights gone from his ankles and wrists; he would still find the going tough, but at least not as hard as it had been.

* * *

"Look!" Gillette pointed forwards with something close to excitement and then he cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Commodore! Commodore Norrington!"

Davenport looked at Gillette as if he'd lost his head, but then the red coat with him also came to life and began shouting too.

Norrington had been in the process of climbing into the long boat when he heard his name being called. He hesitated and almost toppled into the water; but Hock's quick hand caught him and righted him.

"Bloody hell, it's Gillette!" Bryant called out. "And he's got some people with him…. Lord, Nell! It's Stephen, you're brother, Stephen!"

Nell looked up quickly from where she was helping Elizabeth to sit propped up with Will at her back and her father at her side. She made certain Elizabeth was settled and then she clambered back out of the boat.

"Wait, Nell!" Jack caught her arm before she could race towards where she could now see her brother.

"Jack, it's Stephen! He's alive!" She turned to Jack, her eyes shining brightly with happiness.

"Just wait, Nell," Jack spoke quietly, his eyes on where the group of men were making their way more rapidly towards them. He had no idea what they would try; he didn't recognise any of the men except Gillette, and he really didn't want to take any chances now.

"Stephen!" Norrington got back out of the boat followed by Hock, Jack and then finally Nell. "By God, I'm glad to see you made it!" He made his way towards Stephen with a wide smile on his face. He caught him carefully in a hug and then moved him away from Gillette with apparent negligence.

"Commodore!" Gillette stood with his hands wringing together. "Thank goodness we've found you."

"You're the Commodore, Commodore, not me," Norrington spoke softly, his weary eyes on where Davenport was eyeing the boat with interest. "Lord Davenport, I see you made it too." Norrington felt Hock tense beside him and realised that things could get ugly.

"Stephen, are you hurt?" Nell was trying to take a look at Stephen, but Jack who had heard everything was trying to push him into the boat.

"Spencer is dead," Gillette replied as if that would answer all the questions. "You are Commodore…" he faded out when he saw Bryant come forwards with a sneer on his face. "We need all the help we can have here. We will need to search for survivors, rebuild…" He turned to the desolated port behind him. "Leadership from you will…"

"I am not the Commodore anymore; I was legally stripped by the acting Governor of Port Royal. Strictly speaking I am not part of the Navy any more and frankly, that thought does not worry me in the slightest. You will find that people will arrive from Kingston and the surrounding parishes very shortly; all the help you need will come with them. I'm glad to see you are alive and wish you God's speed in all you do." Norrington climbed back into the boat, aware that Hock and Bryant were watching his back.

"Well said!" Jack announced gleefully and grinned at Nell before once more shooing her hands away from Stephen as he tried to help the pain filled man into the boat.

"I do not wish to stay here, I would ask for passage out of here." Davenport's voice was sharp and brooked no disagreement.

Jack lifted one eyebrow at him and shook his head, beads flying as he watched the others getting into the boat. They were all accounted for and he wanted to be leaving.

"I have to decline your request, we have not the space."

"You would leave us here? To an uncertain fate?" He drew a pistol from his waistband and aimed it towards where Elizabeth was lying with the baby wrapped in her arms. Her face was deathly white as she stiffened in fear for her baby. "I think not!"

"Don't be stupid," Gillette cried out and grabbed Davenport's arm, a shot rang out, quickly followed by another. Davenport's shot had gone wide, but Hock's had been true and Davenport slumped to the floor blood pouring from the wound. He was dead before he hit the floor, his face under the water as he floated back and forth on the ebb and flow of the water.

"What have you done?" Gillette shrieked and tried to turn Davenport over, but he was too heavy and Gillette was too undone. The red coat with him backed up at the chaos that had ensued and with one last look of fear at the pirates he turned and raced back the way he had come, leaving Gillette in the water by Davenport.

"You'll hang for this!" Gillette shouted at them.

"If you can catch me," Hock laughed but it was bitter. He turned away from them and sat down in the boat not looking at anyone but staring straight out at the _Pearl_.

"Cast off," Jack said quietly and he and the others began to haul on the oars as they drew away from Port Royal.

Nell stared around her, a little shocked by the turn of events. She looked at Stephen beside her and shook her head slightly.

"He was a bastard, Nell," Stephen spoke quietly. "Shed no tears for him."

"I won't…" She sighed heavily and cast a quick glance at Hock, but he was still staring at the _Pearl_, a muscle working in his jaw.

The trip back to the _Pearl_ was as quite and restrained as the trip to the long boats. Nell was relieved by the fact that they had survived and Stephen was with her, but she also knew that nothing would ever be the same again for all of them. She looked across at where Elizabeth was sleeping, she had lost more blood and it was clear that Benjamin was worried for her. The baby was sleeping in her arms and looking quite content; oblivious to everything around it. Nell envied it.

"What do we do now?" Bryant looked at Norrington before looking back at the port. It was starting to sink in just how much he had lost.

Norrington looked at Jack, lifting one eyebrow in silent question that Jack understood perfectly.

"It still stands, James, it always will," Jack replied, the usual slur present but no other emotion.

"Things are changing; they will always change. Nothing stays the same for long, it's life I'm afraid." Governor Swann spoke up for the first time since the shore; the fatigue and worry for Elizabeth was clear in his tone.

"And the trick is to change with it." Norrington nodded at Jack smiling at him. "I think a change is in order, Josh, what say you?"

Bryant blinked and looked back at them both for a few seconds before a smile grew on his tired face.

"I'm with you." He looked at Norrington and then at Jack. "I'm not certain that red suits me anymore anyway."

Jack threw his head back and roared with laughter.

_Two Years Later_

"What do you regret the most?" Nell stood behind Jack as he navigated the _Pearl_ into the bay ahead of them.

"Regret?" She could hear the grin in his voice even without looking at him. "I don't regret anything, Nell, I've never made a mistake to regret."

She snorted and turning leaned back against the railings and stared up at the sky. "Do you regret that you have no son?"

"Nell," he sighed her name and shook his head. "The _Pearl_ is no place for a babe, you know this. Elizabeth and William haven't been to sea since they set up here two years ago. Could you live that long without the sea under you?"

"Yes, I could." She stood up and came to stand behind him; wrapping her arms around his waist she rested her cheek on his back. He moved one hand to cover hers briefly before going back to the wheel. "But I couldn't live without you for two days."

"I don't need anything except what I have, Nell," he spoke softly, his love for her showing clearly. "You, the _Pearl_ and a bloody good crew; oh and the knowledge that I can annoy the hell out of Norrington and his sidekick whenever I want."

Nell sniggered against his back and tightened her hold on him. "In that order?" She teased.

"Pretty much," he replied with a laugh. "Except for the days that I could cheerfully kill you for being so bloody annoying; and then my crew overtake you in order."

"Is that so, Captain Jack Sparrow?" Nell slid one hand inside his shirt and grazed her fingers over his warm flesh. "And would the crew be willing to wash your back for you? Or lie next to you every night while you snore loud enough to wake the dead?"

"I'm sure one or two could be persuaded, if I were to ask… Lint seems to have a tendency that way, judging by his actions in Tortuga."

"Jack Sparrow!" She pinched his skin sharply, satisfied when he let out a yelp of pain.

"You're for it now, lass, as soon as this wheel is tied off you'll be paying for your insubordination."

Nell drew the spyglass from his pocket and danced back from him, laughing as he cast her a lurid look that promised of punishment indeed.

"They've spotted us, Capt'n!" Hock's cheerful voice called from the rigging.

"I don't envy James or Josh," Jack said semi-seriously. "All those brats running around them."

Nell looked out over the island that held all of her friends and family. It had taken awhile after the devastation of Port Royal for any of them to settle to anything. They'd had to dock for awhile at Santiago as Elizabeth had been too ill to move for a long time. But eventually she had regained her strength and they had all set sail again, with plan to find an island that they could settle on and build a life. They'd found just the place and they'd settled everyone, including re-locating Tilly who was pleased to be with Elizabeth.

"Norrington's made it before us!" Hock called again and began climbing down the rigging at speed.

"Bloody bastards!" Jack was scandalised. "How the hell has he made it before us?"

"Maybe the _Achilles_ is faster than the _Pearl_," Nell said nonchalantly.

"Mutiny!" Jack hissed. "You will walk the plank for that one; nothing is faster in the water than the _Pearl_."

The _Achilles Heel _was the ship that Norrington and Bryant had commissioned shortly after settling on the island. Sea water flowed through their blood and being on dry land could only be suffered for so long; the _Achilles _scratched the itch that they often felt. Even Stephen had joined them a few times; and Tilly had been known to spend a few days at sea with Hock on the _Pearl_; the sea was integral in all their lives and Nell would have it no other way.

"Tim is playing with Weatherby," Nell murmured as she watched the chubby arms and legs of the two year old as he danced in and out of the waves with Elizabeth's father with him.

"Nell," Jack's voice held none of its usual slur and made her look back at him again. "It pains you, doesn't it? Seeing Elizabeth's son and knowing you can't have any of your own."

Nell frowned and looked back at the distant beach before crossing back to him. She let him pull her between him and the wheel, glad of the comfort his arms brought her.

"Sometimes, just sometimes I wonder what it must be like; to hold a child and know that it belonged to us." She sighed and took a deep breath. "But it won't happen and I know that. The wondering is not that often, Jack, and to be honest, I'm too selfish to give up what we have. Do you really have no regrets that I can't give you a son?"

"No." He shook his head. "Nell, I never thought I'd marry, let alone have children; I have everything I want already. I just don't like you hurting."

"It's not a hurt, not really. It's more like a pang; but it goes the minute young Tim won't leave me alone for five minutes."

Jack chuckled as he thought on how the child loved to attach himself to his "ant 'ell" whenever they were there.

"Life's good isn't it, luv?" Jack looked out over where they were preparing to drop anchor. He hollered out some orders, chuckling when Nell winced at the noise in her ears.

"Life's bloody brilliant, Jack Sparrow."

"Captain, darlin', it's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

"I'm not crew!" She skipped away from him when the anchor held fast. She could see the long boats being sent down. "I've never signed the Articles."

"What are you then?" he asked her as he tied the wheel off. A glint had entered his eyes that Nell knew well and loved.

"Me?" She backed away from where he advanced on her slowly, aware of Hock coming up the quarterdeck steps. "I'm the Goddess of this little boat and all who sail in her."

"Oh is that so!" Jack grinned over at Hock who had caught the last part of Nell's words and was laughing.

"Goddess Nell!" Hock bowed to her. "What are your orders for us lesser mortals who serve you?"

"Bloody traitor!" Jack roared with mock anger. "Don't make her worse; there'll be no living with her! And this is not a _"little boat"_."

"Sorry, darlin'," she mocked his slur. "This _little_ ship."

"Right, that's it! Run out the plank, Mister Hock, I've a mind to make her walk it!"

"Shouldn't we be scared of a Goddess, Capt'n?" Hock asked laughing.

"What that little thing?" Jack made a quick dive for Nell, but she was expecting it and dodged out of the way, scaling the rigging out of his way quickly.

"Come down here and I might make your punishment easier on you!" he called up to her.

"Oh, promises, promises!" Nell called out cheekily. "In order for you to punish me, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, you'd have to catch me first!" And with a cheery wave she turned and executed a perfect dive into the clear blue waters beneath her. Jack and Hock crossed to the side watching as she struck out for the shore with strong, sure strokes.

"Who, the bloody hell, taught her to swim?" Jack groused pride clear in his voice.

"Er, I believe that was you, Capt'n," Gibbs spoke up as he joined them on the quarterdeck. "She's come along quite well for a woman," he added gravely.

"High praise, Mister Gibbs, high praise indeed," laughed Jack. "Excuse me, gentlemen, I have a mutinous non-crew member to catch!" He climbed nimbly onto the railings and dived in, arms and legs at odd angles.

"How did she become so graceful, when old gangly taught her?" asked Gibbs curiously.

"One of life's mysteries," Hock replied. "Come on, I've got me a woman to find and claim again."

"Did you have to give me that visual?" Gibbs groused.

"You want visuals?" Hock turned back to him from where he was heading for the deck and the long boats.

"No, I do not want bloody visual!" he muttered and with a satisfied grin he followed Hock down. Life was indeed good.

THE END!!!!

A/N: Well, only a hundred years later and I've finally finished it. It may be rushed; it may not, it was just how it flowed and to be honest I'm glad it's done. I'm half way through Hock and Tilly's chapter so that should be up soon. ;-)

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, read and generally kicked me up the behind on this one. If you wonderful people out there hadn't kept me going, this would have stopped a long time ago, to remain a niggle in my conscience and nothing more.

I want to say thanks to Hils and Anisparrow who for many months inspired and helped me through this. I haven't asked the lovely ladies to proof-read this as I just want to get it off my hard drive; but I know that over the months they did a stupendous job. Thanks ladies.

To those of you who have read my Harry Potter story; it will be finished. I wanted to get this one out of the way and then I'll finish that one. It needs major restoration on every chapter so there's a lot of work to be done and no time in which to do it.

But thanks again and if you're interested in Hock and Tilly, watch this space….


	49. Hock and Tilly Interlude

A/N: This is just an interlude with Tilly and Hock that'll only make sense if you've read the rest of my story. I've had this on my disk since forever and I decided to take it out, dust it off slightly, add to it and post it. Hopefully it'll be enjoyed.

It takes place right after Nell and Jimmy are captured in La Romana by Beaumont, so it's before the Island…..

Chapter One

Hock could see the blood that was dripping from her head before she even cleared the woodwork of the railings. He felt a sharp anger go through him at the thought of someone hitting her. He caught her before she could hit the deck and he was only dimly aware of Jack telling him to take her to the cabin. She didn't weigh much in his arms and his mind was taken back to when he'd carted her from the inn over his shoulder. It was strange, but the same possessiveness that had filled him then was over taking him now. Shaking his head he roughly pushed any thoughts away.

Elizabeth wanted to tend to her, but he had resisted her and was now kneeling by the bed using a wet cloth to wipe the blood from the cut on her head. She was going to have a corker of a headache when she woke up; but at least she was alive and safe on the _Pearl_. The young miss, Nell, was not and he knew that his Captain was angry at loosing her. She was a fine young woman, one whom he had quickly grown to admire and like. But this one… this little firebrand lying on the bed was another matter. This one had done nothing to endear herself to him; she'd been bossy, aloof, snooty, sharp and she lit his blood like no other woman ever had. Several times he'd found himself wanting to shut her pretty mouth when she'd been spouting hateful things, but more often than not he wanted to kiss her quite.

She was beautiful, she was more than beautiful; she was an angel, an angel with a heart of poisonous ice. But he couldn't help wondering how deep the poison went and just whether he could melt the ice. He was, obviously, completely insane.

She murmured under her breath, her eyelashes fluttered before opening. Her vision was hazy and it was obvious she didn't know where she was. She began to panic but he caught her hands and easily held her fast.

"Ssh, lass, you're safe; aboard the _Pearl_. Tis just me, Hock."

"Mister Hock? Oh, thank the Lord… oh my! Nell!" She began to struggle again. "You must help, Nell, they have Nell, quickly…Mister Hock, you must help Nell!"

He looked down at her watching her concern for Nell and in that instant, he decided it was worth the risk; she just might be worth the risk of getting poisoned.

"Shh, Captain Sparrow knows all about Nell, we're going after them. We will bring her back."

"They shot… oh Good Lord, they shot that poor man! And his boy, he was just a boy and then shot him, a baby!"

"Lady Clarence, Mister Soames is well and aboard the _Pearl_. Young Jimmy lives and is with Nell; they'll take care of each other I'm sure."

"He's just a boy…"

"Aye, but he's a strong one, and so is Miss Nell."

"Yes, she is, isn't she?" Some of the panic was leaving her as she lay looking up at him; his hands still curled around her hands. "She's a good girl, Mister Hock, a fine girl and I was cruel to her."

"She'll not hold it against you," he let of her hands and went back to tending her wound.

"You kissed me," the words, so softly spoken he almost missed them, had him hesitating.

"Yes, yes I did," he replied quietly and put the bloodied cloth into the bowl.

"Why?"

He looked at her and sat back on his heels, his head still level with hers he was so tall. "Why not? You're beautiful, this you must know."

"I have been told," she didn't blush as she acknowledged his words.

"Question is: why did you kiss me back?" His voice was deep as he spoke softly.

"I've never been kissed like that before," she relied and he saw the hesitancy in her eyes. "I didn't…."

He lifted one eyebrow and without further thought he leaned forwards and pressed his lips to hers briefly before lifting his head quickly. He sat back and licked his lips; he wouldn't be adverse to repeating and improving on that; but not now.

Chapter Two

He knew she was in there, knew that he should knock but he didn't; he just opened the door and stuck his head around.

Lady Clarence let out a sharp scream as she stood hurriedly, bringing the material of her dress up to cover her chest. She had been in the process of removing her dress when Hock had suddenly opened the door.

"Beggin' your pardon," he smirked, his eyes taking in her slim arms crushing the blue material of her dress to herself. Her hair was down from its usual style and it hung just past her shoulders.

"How… what… how dare you? Get out!" She hissed, bringing one hand out to shoo him away but the dress slipped giving him an eyeful of creamy flesh. He raised himself on his toes trying to see further down than just her collarbone. She clutched the dress back to herself and glared at him.

"Do you mind?" she grated angrily.

"Not at all!" He grinned openly at her and finally dragged his eyes from her chest to her face. Her cheeks were flushed with indignation and a little bit of humiliation which puzzled him.

"What do you want?" she demanded hotly.

"Well… I have to admit my true reason for coming here has gone clean from my head," he muttered letting his gaze rove over her face and down again to her now heaving bosom. He shuddered and disappeared quickly, slamming the door shut behind him.

Lady Clarence let out a breath and realised that she was shaking slightly. She moved forward to lock the door when it was suddenly opened again and Hock came back in. He moved right inside, shut and locked the door before leaning back against it.

"I am a pirate." He shrugged at her. "Used to taking what I want."

Lady Clarence recognised the look of intense lust in his eyes and it scared her. She had seen it on her husbands face many a time and she knew all to well what followed.

"Please." She stepped backwards away from him, her hands so tight on the material of her dress that her knuckles were white now. "Please don't …"

Hock pushed himself away from the door and stalked towards her. Lady Clarence looked away from the hot desire in his eyes, her eyes dropping lower seeing the evidence of his arousal beneath the fabric of his britches.

"And I do want you," he stated and reaching out a hand caught a handful of hair in his fist. Lady Clarence went perfectly still waiting for him to yank her forwards. But he merely stepped closer to her, his fingers holding her hair loosely not hurting her.

He dipped his head and caught her lips with his, his other hand stayed by his side. He had seen the fear in her eyes and heard it in her voice. He had no intention of hurting her.

Lady Clarence held perfectly still as his lips moved over hers, her mouth remaining closed. Lord Henry had never kissed her like this; slowly, gently almost caressingly. His kisses had been open-mouthed and sloppy, filling her with revulsion. Hock was filling her with a need to respond, to take and give more. It frightened her slightly; the sudden feelings that coursed through her at his gently touch. It made her want more; made her want to know what she had missed out on. She brought her hands to his shoulders, the dress dropping to the floor leaving her standing in just her low cut shift and pantaloons.

"I'll call you, Clarence," he murmured bringing his head back to look at her swollen lips. He brought his other hand up, his fingers trailing down over her collarbone and across the swell of her breasts below the fabric.

"Tilly, my name is Tilly," she muttered, her breathing heavy, her heart thudding in her chest at the feelings he was creating in her with his fingers. He raised an eyebrow at her and let her hair shift through his fingers to bring his hand to her waist.

"Clarence is my married…" He quickly brought his fingers to her lips cutting of her words.

"Explain later," he muttered and replaced his fingers with his lips. She sank into him as his fingers dragged lower, running over her raised nipple below the fabric of her shift.

He dragged his fingers lower till both hands were clasping her waist. He slid his hands round till he found the fastenings of her shift. He made quick work of them and stepped back slightly letting it fall to the floor; he caught his breath on a groan and moved his hands, letting them hover over her , not quite touching but close enough for her to feel the heat of his hands over her.

She sucked in her breath and looked up into his desire darkened eyes, the grey of his eyes almost black with desire.

"Let me…"

She realised with slight shock that he was asking her permission to touch her and if her brain had been working normally she would have pointed out that it was a little late for his chivalry. But her brain was currently in overload and her body knew better than she did what she wanted. She arched up slightly and gasped as his palms grazed her. It was all he needed and his hands curved around her gently.

"I've never… he never…." Lady Clarence was so unsure of herself. It had never been like this before and she couldn't understand the sudden longing she was feeling. Her legs were tingling and the sensations made her want to squirm.

Hock knew what she was saying, could read it in her eyes and it made him smirk slightly.

"I know," he whispered and bending slightly he kissed her lips briefly. "I will do nothing to hurt you; on that you have my word."

She blinked at him and was surprised to find herself trusting him completely. She leant forwards slightly and it was all the encouragement he needed.

* * *

He rested on top of her, cradeled in her arms. They rested like that for several minutes, till heart beats had eased and breathing was slowing down again. He knew that she'd completely lost control under him and it made him feel proud and happy at the same time. It was an odd feeling that he'd never encountered before.

He heard a sniffle and realised with a sudden start that she was crying. He moved carefully and rolled to the side, falling right off the cot and landing on the floor with a loud bang and a curse. He had forgotten they were on such a narrow cot. He sat up looking at her when he heard her sniffle again. She was sat up looking at him grinning as tears ran down her face.

He was puzzled by her behaviour and pulled a face at her.

"Glad you find it amusing," he muttered and getting up sat on the edge of the cot, with just his shirt on. He looked at her, seeing her blush as she moved to try and cover herself with the sheets. He reached out a hand and caught hers stopping her from covering herself.

"Don't," he said, reaching with his other hand to brush away a tear. "Have I hurt you?" he asked frowning at her.

She shook her head at him and blushed further.

"I'm cold," she whispered and looked away from him.

He shrugged and moved to slide his arms around her legs and waist. He pulled her upwards and moved till he was resting back against the wall with her on his lap; then he drew the sheets around both of them and looked down at her head on his chest.

"Being cold don't make you cry," he observed dryly. "I'm not gonna apologise for what just happened," he said firmly. "I know you're married and I don't give a damn," he stated carefully.

"Neither do I," she said quietly and it wasn't what he expected to hear.

"He never touched you like that, did he?" He asked her carefully, already knowing the answer.

She shook her head and moved suddenly so she could see his face.

"That's why I was crying," she said quietly and reached out a hand to trace his scar gently. "I was fifteen when I married him; it was a marriage of convenience. He got my parents money; they got his and his name." She shrugged. "Our wedding night was… painful." She winced in memory but shrugged again. "He never touched me like you did. He would kiss me and paw at me but only long enough to… well… y'know. He would finish with me, roll off me and then complain that I never responded to him." She shuddered. "I hate him and I hated him touching me. I knew it wasn't always like that. I had seen and heard enough with the maids chatter to know that it could be good for both but I never…" She trailed off embarrassed by her honesty.

"He didn't know what he had," Hock murmured and lifting his hands he slid them through her hair. She drove him to distraction, one minute he wanted to literally strangle her, the next he wanted to kiss her into oblivion. He had thought it was merely physical attraction. Lord knew she was beautiful; but if he was honest he'd have to admit it was more than that. She held his interest like no other woman ever had and he was now sure that one roll in the sack was not going to be enough for him.

"Oh, he knew what he had," her murmured reply broke through his thoughts. "At first he'd take me every night; trying to get me with child. One thing I will be eternally grateful for is that I obviously can't have children. A child would have bound me to him for all time. Eventually, he turned to more "experience, willing" women and left me alone a bit more. How the hell they were willing with him I really don't know; he's cold and cruel."

"I expect he paid for their responses," Hock replied and stroked her back. "Did he… did he hurt you?"

"Every time," she replied. "When you grabbed my hair…" She stopped and hid her face in his shirt. "He would grab my hair and force me to my knees… those nights I certainly wouldn't be made pregnant."

"Bloody hell," he breathed out as a shoot of hot anger went through him. He caught her face and tugged her back gently to look down at her. "I will never do anything to hurt you; never do anything that you don't want me to."

She smiled gently at him and closed her eyes, turning her face to rest her cheek in his palm. "And that's what makes you the gentlemen and him the bastard."

"Oh, I can be a bastard, Tilly; make no mistake," he clarified gently. "I can be a real bastard; I'll make you spitting mad and I won't let you boss me about. I won't be fair or kind if it puts you in danger. But I will never hurt you willingly; physically or mentally."

"What are you saying?" She angled her face to look at him. "You want to repeat this?"

"Do you?"

"Yes…" She blushed and looked away; but he caught her chin and turned her face to look at him.

"I don't know where this'll take us, Tilly; but I'm willing to find out if you are."

"I won't share you," her whisper was low but he heard clearly and smiled at her.

"I'll not go to another while we're together; and I'll expect the same courtesy from you."

"I'm not going back to him, Hock, I'm never going back. Nell had offered for me to leave with her when this is over and the Captain has gone through with his bargain."

"I'm more of a mind to keep you myself than see you head off with Miss Nell."

"I refuse to live on this boat!" She said sharply and her chin tilted in pride.

"It's a ship, Tilly, not a boat; and I'd set you up somewhere warm, safe and on dry land." He caught her chin again and lowered it with a grin. "You're a mighty fine woman, Tilly, all stuck up and hoity-toity, and I have to admit that when you stick your nose in the air like that, it makes me want you; makes me want to do things to you that'll have you begging and not pouting."

"Mister Hock!" Tilly was slightly shocked, but a tingle went through her all the same and he saw it in her eyes. He laughed out loud and kissed her soundly on the cheek.

"Want me to show you some of those things?" he murmured and began to do just that.

A/N: Well, I hope this was okay. I must admit I'm no good at one shots, far too long winded in my mind for them. But I tried really hard, so please be gentle and let me know what you think. Thanks. Oh by the way, this is the edited version. If you're over 18 and want to read the whole thing, kit and caboodle, head over to the adult fiction site. I'm listed under boshomengro. But please, _**only**_ if you're over 18. I don't want to sully innocent minds.


End file.
